Family Unexpected
by kendra707
Summary: We don't pick our families but they do make us who we are. This story is about getting to know your family when you have already become the person you are. People change and sometimes it has everything to do with the family you have or the family you get. This story is about the club, the family, and how things change.
1. Chapter 1

Family

*I'm just a fan just a fan with a very big imagination. Anything you don't recognize is from that very big mind of mine. Anything else comes from the one that created what we all love.*

Chapter One

It only seemed fitting that on the day she lay one parent to rest, the one that had be absent for the last 24 years arrived. It was obvious who he was as he stared at her through the starting to rust white screen door. He should have suspected that there was a chance that she would look like him. Sure yeah a little bit of him, maybe the hair color, maybe the eyes but no it was him he saw staring back at him. He smirked as he looked at a soft feminine him watching him with soul sucking blue grey eyes. She of course knew who he was before he asked to come inside. She had spent most of her 24 years planning for this very moment, what she would say, what she would do. But of course all the planning had been in her head and no amount of planning prepared her for the actual event of her father standing on the other side of that screen door she was fixin' to paint last week. No words were exchanged in those 10 long seconds before she reached forward and opened that old door wincing at it drawn out screech in protest.

"Sorry bout that. I was fixin' on fixin' it up."

She stepped inside making way for his large frame much too big for this house let alone the door frame. It was her voice that stopped his heart mid beat. Nora he thought. It was that barely louder than a whisper. The voice replayed in his head well he once again turned to face the little girl that stood off to the side watching her face wince again well she closed that stupid rusted white screen door. Through the thick Cajun French accent he found the one thing that was Nora and thanked his lucky stars he had the right mind to wear sunglasses as tears burned the back of his eyes.

She just stared at her toes admiring the pink polish she had forgotten she put on. A few times she had opened her mouth to say something but fittingly nothing seemed right.

"Your mom sent me a letter. It would appear that I'm too late." He had a strong deep voice.

"A little." She gave a tiny smile, a barely there smile, a blink and you miss it smile. He didn't blink.

"Summer" He started

"It's okay. You are here now." She took a deep breath and raised her chin. "You are however early for the service. Would you like some sweet tea? I just made it and it would be rude for you to decline." The tension that had been in the room seemed to vanish at that forced invitation. All he could do was nod, nod and follow the girl that after 24 years just found out existed 4 days ago.

She had grown up well, well as can be without a father. The town a blimp on map with one main street, one stop light that flashed yellow, one gas station, one well one of everything that is needed in a town of 750. A town that was out in full force making their way in true Louisiana style jazz funeral. He had every intention on walking back way back like back of the crowd in the safety of the van he hijacked from the garage but she wouldn't allow it. The moment she stepped off the porch she turned her head back at him and gave him this smile this bright white smile and a nod and he fell in line beside her. As the precession made their way up her street she exhaled a deep breath.

"You okay?" He hoped to comfort her more than just an "are you okay" but after all he was new to this.

"Are you okay?" was her response.

Was he? Was he really okay with this?

Once the band pasted which to him was crazy and a man danced by she looped her arm in his and led him into line beside her a grip similar to a vice clamp. Although she looked ahead she sensed his confusion with the band, the dancing, and the fact that no one including her, excluding him, wore black.

"Although we are in mourning, today we are celebrating my mama. We are sending her off into heaven with the party she always wanted."

He nodded and watched. Watched as people laughed and danced and sang songs that made him want to sing. He watched the wind blow through his daughter's wavy blonde hair. So blonde it could be mistaken for white. He found himself wondering if it was from countless days outside and the color was thanks to sun. He then moved on to wonder how many times she rode her bike up and down this street, how many time she cut her needs on the side walk, and finally he wonder who was there to stop her crying to whisper sweet words of encouragement and stop the bleeding.

This was the send off his Nora would have loved. His Nora wouldn't want people to be sad or cry or fuss over her like so many of his fallen brother old ladies would have. This was perfect. Her final resting spot was under a weeping willow. He closed his eyes to hold in tears that now pushed past his lashes and for a moment just a moment he smelt Nora. From the moment he met her to the moment she left her smell of honey suckle was embedded in his brain. How long he kept his eyes closed he wouldn't know when he opened them again they were alone. The vice clamp grip still strong on his arm and he suddenly realized it wasn't for her benefit it was for his. She was holding him together; she was being the strong one for both of them.

"Summer" he started again.

"It's okay I understand." She finished for him.

"Here is my number. If you." He started.

"I'll call" she finished.

And he did the only thing he could do. He ran (not literally) although he did kick up a good trail of gravel dust back to the van. He needed to get back to Charming. He had to find out who torched his warehouse.

What did he expect when he pulled onto the lot? Exactly what was waiting for him. A pissed off old lady and an even angrier Sergeant in Arms.

"Have a nice trip" His wife just rested her hands on her hips popping her left side out a little. Clenching and unclenching fist he fought through the throbbing pain and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Where have you been prez?" Tig tried to keep it calm through clenched teeth.

"Later" Clay respond as more of his brothers made their way outside. "Where are we standing?"

"Mayans all signs point to Mayans." His VP equally as angry as the rest filled him in well they made their way into chapel. He pulled a cigar from his cut and bit off the end then sat back lighting it well the others talked off war, retribution, compensation. He mind and heart still in Louisiana.

A hit of the gavel and the room began to clear minus for the VP to the left and the SAA to the right.

"So uh you gonna tell us what's going on? Tigs didn't waist anytime.

"Nora."

"Nora?" Tigs repeated.

"She died. Sunday."

"Uh Nora who has been MIA since…" Tigs not one for math smiled "well a really long time Nora?"

Clay nodded.

"Nora who you have had no contact with has died." He continued.

Clay nodded once again.

"She wrote me I got the letter on Monday. "

"So you just decided to go to a funeral for some broad you haven't seen for years?" Jax questioned his judgment at that moment. Clay gave him a stone cold look reminding him of his position at the table.

"Yeah I just decided to go." He snapped. His hands moved to his eyes as he raked his knuckles over his closed eyes. "I have a daughter."  
"You have a what?" Of course a closed door didn't mean closed for his wife.

"Shit" Jax spook through his teeth.

"Wanna start filling me in there baby." She gave a tiny smirk and a wink of her eye that meant trouble. "So where is the little lady?"

"Where she belongs in Louisiana." He matched her stare with one of his own.

"We're gonna.." Tigs nodded to Jax and both left the room before their chairs finished spinning.

She took her place at his right taking his hands in hers.

"Clay talk to me." For a conversation like this she dropped her walls and was the wife he needed.

"Gemma she is..." he sighed "She is good. She is too good. She has such a good heart."

"And what Clay you don't think your good enough"

His sigh confirmed it. He didn't think he was good enough to be her dad.

"Clay you are her family. You are what she needs. And you are more than good enough to be her father. Do you think she care whether or not you are? No. That girl needs a daddy especially now."

"I wanna be mad at her Gem. I wanna hate her so much."

Gemma knew who she was. This was Gemma's time to shine.

"I know baby and you can be mad at her. She took something from you. Something that you wanted so badly. But don't mistake your daughter for her. They are not the same person. Don't make your daughter suffer for her mistakes."

Clay rested his forehead on his wife's strong hands and he cried.

"I know baby. I know." She soothed him with her words.

"Tell me about her. Tell me everything about her."

"Her name is Summer. She is well she is just perfect."

"What does she look like?"

"Me"

"Well I wouldn't say she is perfect then." She smiled as her husband looked up at her with a much needed grin.

"Come on Clay get me a drink and then let's go home and talk more."

Summer waited 2 long days before making the first call it went straight to voicemail. Her message was of course practice in her head on replay from the 2 days before but when the beep came on she froze up. She had said something along the lines of "Hi Summer it's your daughter Clay." She just hung up and palmed her forehead a few times. The next day was a better message. Better in that she called him Clay and left out daughter and her name. She forgot the number. The 3rd message she got the names right the number and a short message saying she would like to talk to him. The 4th message she questioned allowed if she had the right number. The 5th message she sounded heartbroken and disappointed. The 6th message and the longest 2 weeks of her life since she met the man who was her father was her final message. "Why even give me your number if you don't want me." She left no name no number and crumpled the number up in her hand. She chucked the crumpled paper into the waste basket as she left her room, only to run back in 2 seconds later and rescue the paper knelling down in front of her bed she ran her hands over the crumpled ball trying to make it as flat and less crumpled.

"God Summer it's a piece of paper" the voice from her door frame caused her to jump.

"I know." She sighed

"He will call just give it sometime." The bottled red head was already making her way down the hall.

"I doubt it." Summer spoke to the number laying on the bed.

"We don't have to go" The red head shouted up the stairs.

Summer met her in the kitchen as the red head helped herself to some sweet tea.

"Yes we do have to go. I have the corn bread and we all know a cook out ain't nothing without it." The red head sighed as she took in the sight of Summer. Summer to focused on her chipped pink toe nails to notice.

"Well at least you finally washed your hair."

"Seriously Ava you really need to sass me right now."

Ava winked and lifted up the industrial size pan of corn bread.

"Well come on lets be off then. No point makin no one wait for this corn bread."

Well they walked Summer thought of course Summer had lots to think about. Maybe it was her maybe she was the reason he didn't call back. Clearly he didn't know about her but maybe he had all of these years maybe had a known and didn't want her. What was wrong with her? The gravel crunched under her bare feet the wind wiped through her yellow sundress. Where she came from she was normal one of them. No shoes needed, always in a sundress unless she needed to get a little down and dirty and even then it didn't matter. The town accepted her as one of their own. And as her blood began to boil a little as she thought she was one of them she was born here she grew up here. Who was this man to think she wasn't good enough. Everyone loved her everyone accepted her for her… why couldn't her own father?

"Now I know that's not Nora's sweet corn bread is it?" Mr Reed officially Red to others stepped out from the town hall as the two girls walked by. As mayor of this town he was of full of joie de vivre. He was also a close friend and only that a friend to Nora and Summer. So as the girls walked by he took the moment to pull Summer aside.

"Summer now it's been 2 weeks and you are startin to make me nervous girl. When you gonna head on back an finish that degree." Her degree in education had been important to her mother and there for important to him.

"Red I uh."

"Now girl don't start rackin your brain for excuses. I get what you went through we all do. But your mama would be rollin in her grave if she saw you still here." Even serious he wore a grin that took the seriousness out of his speech.

"I know I just need some time."

He put a hand to her back leading her to the town's annual end of summer kick off.

"Summer I made a promise to your mama. I promised that I would make sure you take care of yourself and you are taken care of. Don't make me break my promise because you are bein stubborn."

She smiled and watched Ava take the corn bread into the parish parking lot where all the food had begun to be set up on hall tables.

"I promise you Red I won't make you break your promise to my mama" She patted his arm.

"Red Reed you get in here right now" Only one woman in this town could yell like the devil coming up from Hell and that was the Pastor's wife would stood arms crossed on the parish steps.

"I better go. Be good tonight" He left before she could fake a promise.

Clay raked hands over his tired skull he had killed a man today. Killed a man who raped a little girl and all he thought as he killed this man was what if it was his daughter he touched. His blood was still boiling as it pumped through his veins. He had heard every message had saved them and replayed them over and over till he could recite them by heart. Because he had killed a man who raped a little girl he had solved 2 problems with one kill so to say. He now had a moment to think a moment to think about what he needed to think about. Delete the messages or not.

"Here" a drink slid in front of him as he lifted his head.

"Thanks" he welcomed the familiar burn from the good stuff no cheap whiskey tonight.

"You good?" Tigs sat down.

"I don't know."

"It's scary Clay having a daughter it is the one thing in this world that scares the shit outta me. And I have 2." Clay gave him a side glance. "Is there a point to this?"

Tigs reached for the cup and took a swig before giving it back to Clay.

"Call her. Call her and just talk. You don't have to fly her down tomorrow you don't have to start this daddy daughter shit now just talk to her and see where it goes." Well Clay digested what Tigs had to say Tigs slide Clay's cell in front of him and took the whiskey back leaving him alone in Chapel with just a phone.

She laughed for the first time in 2 weeks and full belly laugh as she watched her friends dance when Red dragged out the fiddle and Pastor Dave brought out the accordion. Her stomach was full to the point of bursting and she had laughed for the last 10 minutes. She had a glass of Ms Claire's homemade "beverage" and was about to join her friends on the make shift dance floor when the pocket of her sun dress began to vibrate. She knew the number on the caller id by heart and debated if she should let it go to voice mail when on the last ring Ava answered it for her.

"Talk to him" Ava whispered. "What do I say" She whispered back. "I don't know I know my daddy." Ava smiled. He heard the whole thing.

"Hello" he said.

"Well took you long enough" He exhaled a deep breath when he heard her think accent on the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again if you don't recognize it I own it. Everything else that is familiar or you know is not mine (I wish though). This is my first story so I really love the reviews and the people that made it a favorite or are following. I hope I do you all proud.

Chapter Two

"You're busy?" Was the first thing he said after smiling at her response, he had done a very bad job at ignoring her for the last 2 weeks and all she had said was "took you long enough?"

"No sir just a little town get together." He could already hear the noise in the background begin to fade away. She sat on the banks of the bordering swamp and pulled her legs to her chest draping her yellow sundress over her knees. Being a girl of a few nervous ticks she had her hand to her necklace stroking the sliver of a silver crescent moon well waiting for him to make the first move.

"Listen Summer I'm sorry it took me so long" He lend forward resting his elbows on the wooden table. "I would like to say that I've been busy but."

"It's alright" She didn't need him to dwell when he had in fact called. Moving forward from this moment now she would leave the past to the past. "Movies, music or politics?"

"What" he smiled.

"What do you wanna talk about first? Figure we get all the good stuff outta the way before we have those serious talks."

He shook his head once again blown away by the girl he had just found out about. She frowned at the silence perhaps she had said something wrong.

"John Wayne"

"John Wayne?" she repeated.

"I'm a big John Wayne fan."

After that the conversation went a whole lot smoother. For his rock music and not the new bullshit these kids today listen to was her country old and new school. For his John Wayne was her love of adventure or horror movies. For his whiskey was her moonshine or if unavailable beer the more homemade the better. For his motorcycle magazine was her… well any book, she wasn't able to pick just one but took a good 10 minutes to make a list of her favorites only to add to in 2 seconds later with a "oh no my favorite book is". He just listened trying to memorize the way she spoke for the most part crystal clear given the thick accent but the moment she got really excited when she spook he had to focus a little harder as I became ah. She just enjoyed talking to him, surprisingly it became very easy almost familiar, and he listened to everything she had to say with great detail. He heard a few people call out to her to join them on the dance floor and a few times was ready to say goodbye but she just ignored them her attention only on him and the conversation she waited too long to have.

"I own a garage we fix up cars mostly but my real love is bikes."

"Bikes? Like motor bikes?" He heard a lighter and her inhale. Dear God she was smoking and shockingly he was a little disappointed in her.

"Motorcycles" he corrected her.

"Summer Ledet I know that is not a cigarette in your hand Sha." The voice sounded old sounded far away but loud enough that it travelled well. Clay could hear it as clear as day on his end.

"Shit" she muttered.

"The cancer just come up and got your mama and here you are sucking on a damn cancer stick" The women was making her way down the trail to where Summer sat.

"Sorry Ms. Tilly."

"Sorry! You be sorry that your mama still warm in the ground be rollin all in her grave if she saw you. Now give it here Sha."

Clay heard the muffled sound of her handing whatever was in her hand over.

"All of it." This woman who ever she was meant business and Summer gave her no resistance. "Good girl." She gave Summer a pat on the shoulder then handed her a drink, mason jar and all. "Figured you'd be thirsty Sha"

"Thanks Ms. Tilly." She smiled up at the white haired woman, who really no one knew how old she was.

She returned to the conversation a little embarrassed. "Sorry bout that. She means well an all just I think she forgets I'm grown."

"Your town they seem like a real tight community."

"Yeah I mean we are, its small so really there is nothin else to do but get involved in everyone else's life."

"I think I could understand that."

"Where you're from are the people like they are here?"

"Involved?" he frowned

"Yeah" she smiled

"I guess" How could he answer that? How could he tell her that most people feared him and the life he was involved in? How could he tell her that when there was a problem in Charming, Charming PD made a visit to them first? "Charming is."

"Charming" she finished for him. He nodded into his hand at the perfect description of where he lived.

"Clay."

"Summer"

"Do you have any other…" she wanted to say kids but couldn't.

He knew what she meant none the less "I have a step son Jax." He sighed. "Jax was about 8 when Nora left. I'm sure if he thought hard enough he would remember her."

"What's he like?"

"Stubborn" Clay smiled into his phone. "No he's a good guy I'm proud of him he has a good head on his shoulders. He has a baby who has the same fight in him that Jax has."

"You're a grandpa."

"I am. At least I hope it last. Abel is um" Clay sighed "He's real sick."

"I'm sorry Clay" she held onto her necklace with her left fist the same way she had when her mama told her that she was sick, again.

"Well I'll pray for him Clay."

"Thank you"

"Hey Summer!" She turned her head to the man standing up on the hill "When you gonna let me spin you round this dance floor" He shouted down to her. Her cheeks flushed pink and a hand covered her mouth as a tiny giggle escaped.

"Ray can't you see she is on the damn phone" Ava stood next to him in a flash. She nodded down to Summer. "And clearly she won't wanna dance with you anyways."

"Friends of yours?"

She smiled into the phone.

"Ava."

"She seems." He would have said nice protective even.

"Annoying." She laughed "I've been tryin to tell her that since day one but for some reason she just doesn't get it." Clay laughed the first time he felt in a long time.

"So Clay how long do I have to wait for the next call?" His laugh ended quickly.

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

She couldn't keep the smile from her face. He did want her.

"Clay did you know about me?"

"No." he sighed. "Summer if I knew I would have been there a lot sooner."

"Alright. Tomorrow is fine." His shoulders relaxed once again as they continued their talk about nothing and everything all at once.

He talked to her as his men started their celebrations and continued to talk as his men took whatever available woman was there to their beds. He talked through bar jokes, fights, and card games and he talked to her through the eerie silence of an empty club house. She just talked and he was all too happy to hear everything she had to say. And when the conversation slowly came to an end by the interrupting beep of her battery indicator he said the words he should have regretted, but didn't.

"Summer I'd like for you to come to Charming" It wasn't a question it was a fact. He wanted her here where he could be a father, where he could protect her, where he could get to know her. What wasn't expected was her silence. He checked his phone to make sure that the connection hadn't been dropped.

"Summer?"

"Sorry I thought I had just imagined that."

"Now I don't mean tomorrow but I would like it to be sooner than later. Are you able?"

"Ya I got some time."

"I'm leaving Charming for a couple of days but when I get back let's set up something."

"Alright" was all she could say.

"Well Summer I should let you go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright." Still stunned into one word statements.

"Good night Summer."

"Good night Clay."

She ended the call and hugged her legs tight against her chest and smiled into her knees. "He does want me" she said out loud to no one but herself.

Well waiting for a vote he took the free time to call her. No ring. The 3 times he tried just like he told her he would the next day, he just got dead air. His heart heaved at the idea that something could have happened to her.

"Juice" He dialed the only number he could remember at this moment. "I need you to look something up for me."

"Sure." He heard the slow shuffle across the floor. Clearly Juice didn't understand the situation as he should be. "Now!" Clay snapped setting a fire under the boy's feet.

"Well looks like they are getting hit with a tropical storm not hurricane yet but she does fall into a hurricane zone."

"Fuck" Clay rubbed a hand over his face. How could he have left her there unprotected? His job as a father was to protect her and he had failed… Already.

"Chances are the phone lines are down but."

"Keep me updated. And check the airlines."

"Why?" Juice didn't need to ask he was fishing a little.

"Just do it." He hung up as the new member to SOA came out from their Nevada club house. "All good brother?" He nodded to his new President. "All good brother." The man nodded back.

Surprisingly it doesn't matter if you stand there staring and tapping your foot. Those two things combined with an impatient sigh don't make the telephone repair man work faster. Three long days later she waited till a man climbed up her pole and seemed to take his sweet time repairing the lines that the storm took down. The more her bare foot tapped on the ground the slower he seemed to move.

"Important call?" He shouted down.

"Just fix the damn phone" She shouted back up only with a smile on her face.

When he gave her the thumbs up, she booked it back to the house, tripping up the stairs as she scrambled through the door. Ignoring the laughter behind her she ran to the land line and dialed as though her life depended on it. She pushed the blond hair that had fallen from the knot she tied well waiting out of her face.

One ring.

"Summer?" She could hear the panic in his voice.

"Hey." She smiled he could hear the relief in her voice.

God her timing was perfect two seconds earlier and she would have heard the gun fire directed towards him.

"Summer I can't talk right now but the minute I can I will call you back."

"Alright" she couldn't hide the disappointment.

"Your safe right?"

"I'm safe" she smiled.

He nodded with a grin towards Tigs who at this moment couldn't give a shit if some girl he never met was safe from a little tropical storm. Tigs paced in the dimly lit bar biting on a straw debating if the blond waitress was to shaken up to visit him well on her knees.

"Alright Summer I'll call you right back" He hung up before she could say bye.

"Clay we got to move brother the cops will be here any minute." Clay glanced down at the man who took a bullet to the ass. "Let get him outta here head for the club house we'll regroup there."

The waiting ambulance was a suddenly great idea on the prospects part. Clay patted him on the back as they climbed in.

It was a beautiful California day as Clay was dragged into the police station. He wore his best smug grin as he looked into the face of an agent June Stahl and heard her promises to bring him and his followers down. He kept that smug look there till he was returned to a cell where he would wait until he was released. Well he waited he let his mind drift to thoughts of Summer and more importantly Nora. Anger ran through his body as he remembered the girl who one morning left with no note, no call, but a ring. A ring he had countless of times tried to throw away but couldn't bring himself to do it. Sitting in that cell by himself he could almost see her, the way her blacker than night hair fell below her shoulders. The way her deep brown eyes always sucked him in always saw all of him and with one look she knew when he was lying to her. Just a look and his best lies were known. He raked his fingers over his eyes to push out the thoughts of Nora from his head. Of course leave it to his wife to do the pushing for him.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted through the bars as he watched his wife be escorted to a cell of her own.

With the lack of evidence for whatever bullshit charges he may face took his freedom across the hallway to the vacant cell of his wife and sat down.

"Gem I'm sorry."

"Oh really Clay your sorry." The sarcasm just oozed out of her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Well if you're here might as well wait it out with you."

She smirked.

"Do that to me again Clay and I will cut your penis off"

"I believe you"

He reached his hand out to her through the bars which she took, kissing his knuckles.

"I love you baby."

"I love you to Gem."

"Well at least he asked you to go" Ava spoke under a running tap as Summer washed her freshly dyed chocolate brown hair.

"Yeah he asked but that was like 2 weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since."

"Didn't he say he was going out of town? Maybe he got held up."

Summer shrugged as she put a towel over Ava's head.

"Summer your thinkin too much into this." Ava rubbed the towel over her head then pulled it away silently asking for Summer's approval on the new color.

"Pretty" Summer barely looked as she turned for the comb and scissors.

"Just a trim" Ava reminded her for the 10th time this evening.

"God Ava"

There was a knock on the door. Both girls glance down the hall towards the UPS man then slowly looked back at each other. If there was an Olympic event for sprinting down the hall well climbing over your best friend who tried to push you out of the way to get the door first Summer would have won gold. Ava rubbed her throbbing head that not so gently met the door frame to the bathroom as Summer signed for the package well smiling politely to the real reason both girls rushed the door, Dylan Green towns UPS delivery man.

"Nice color Ava."

"Thanks Dylan" she purred well twisting wet strands of hair around her finger.

"You girls be good" he winked at Summer and handed her the package.

"Well will" They sighed together watching him walk down her steps.

Summer still focused on how good that man looked in khaki was nudged back to reality by Ava's boney elbow.

"Open it."

She went at that envelope like a cat in heat and left nothing behind but a plane ticket and a letter. She turned the letter over and over expecting more but only reading:

See you in 5 days.

Clay


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Day 1

It was days like today that she really missed her mom. Perfect days like today that her mom would spend the entire day outside enjoying every moment of sunshine. So like mother like daughter she sat in one spot soaking in the rays that the sun had to offer. She closed her eyes as she pulled her legs into her chest as she sat in the home made Adirondack chair and smiled as her other senses took over. She felt the heat from the sun on her already golden brown skin she listened to a squire jump from branch to branch she felt the gentle breeze as it blew through the leaves, the grass, the Spanish moss, and she smelt honey suckle. Turning her head to the left she smiled.

_"It's back" a defeated smile graced the face of the tired woman._

_"So we'll fight it"_

_"Baby I'm so tired." The woman closed her eyes and wrapped a floral silk shawl around her shoulders. Despite the heat, despite the mid day sun she wrapped herself up in the beautiful pink shawl with large color flowers Summer didn't even know existed. _

_"But what about me" the moment she said it she regretted it. She hated the whine in her voice when she said it. She hated that for a minute she made her mother's sickness all about her. But her mother just smiled and reached forward pushing a fly away curl back behind her ear with the others. Summer closed her eyes as her mother's tired hand brushed her check._

_"The day you were born the doctors warned me that you were going to be a handful. You had this determination from day one that it was your way or no way. Took you 2 weeks to decide you were ready to come out into the world. Two long overdue weeks and there you were with this eyes that just." The woman sighed. "From day one to now you are so dead set in your ways. That's how I know you will be fine when I'm not here Summer." _

__The sudden pain of burnt skin brought her back from her dream as she looked down at the cigarette between her fingers. She had let it burn from tip to filter as she remembered that day her mama told her to let go.

* * *

Day 2

Three more days and she would be here really. Honestly shit couldn't get any worse. He began to question himself, his judgment, and his men. On his word he had given the order to remove a brother from the table and in doing so took something much worse from that man. Each day was getting a little easier to live with that guilt but it still remained deep down in his heart, in the part reserved for his deepest and darkest fears. Now Clay was a man of many ghost, many demons that followed him throughout his life. The older he got the more demons and ghost he got and the easier it became to deal with them. But now, no now was different. This wasn't a justifiable kill this was a kill because he let his pride get a head of him. His pride in keeping an enemy closer. That pride blinded him to the truth when it was in front of him telling it to him and asking if they were still good. He had lied to Opie that day and through lying teeth and with a classic Clay nod he said "Ya brother we're good." How could he bring this girl, this stranger, this daughter he didn't know here now and hide the monster that he was from her. The squawk from across the dining room table snapped him from his thoughts. It was a standoff of stares as the bird watched him, judged him, and pitied him.

"Stupid bird" He threw his morning paper at it but that stupid bird jumped before it connected with a wing.  
"Morning baby" His wife emerged from their bed room looking rather well rested. He remembered the days when he was able to get a good night sleep. Hasn't been a while but he still remembered the feeling. She leaned in for a kiss as she stole the toast from his plate. "Missed you in bed last night"

"Can't sleep" He stole the toast back and took a big bite with a smile.

"You worried baby?"

His grunt was a confirmation.

"Talk to her yet?"

"Yeah I talked to her yesterday. She's really excited."

"I bet" Returning to the table two coffees in hand she sat to his right.

"Lots can happen in two weeks Gem"

"Don't I know it?" She spoke into her cup.

"You tell her but the family yet?"

"Not really" he took a sip trying to avoid the cold eyes of his wife.

"So you gonna wait till she's thrown into the club house to tell her or you gonna give her a bit of advanced warning." Gemma watched his face. "Or not tell her at all and spend the next 2 weeks living a secret, living some kinda God damn lie."

His head snapped to face her, his expression warned her to watch it.

Jax picked this moment to walk into the wave of tension. Gemma smiled to him.

"Hey baby."

He sat down across from his mom and smiled taking the smoke from her hand.

"Where's my grandson?"

"With Tara." He turned to face Clay.

"The witness?"

"Gone" Jax inhaled his stolen smoke.

"Like how gone?"

"Like gone gone." Jax smiled.

"Good" Clay pushed himself up from the table and left the room left mother and son alone.

"Still in a mood?"

Gemma nodded.

"He'll be better when she is here." Gemma took her smoke back. "With her family."

* * *

Day 3

"All packed?" Ava spoke from the door frame causing Summer to jump.

"Dammit Ava you scared the shit outta me." She placed a hand over her heart for dramatic effect but smiled. "Is it weird that I had everything ready to go months ago?"

"A little." Ava entered the room to lay down on the bed next to the blond. "But you've always been a little on the weird side." The pillow that hit her in the chest should have been expected but Ava coughed as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

"Two weeks huh. I'm gonna be bored outta my damn mind" She turned to Summer.

"I think you'll survive." Summer smiled to the ceiling but that smile didn't last long. "What if his family doesn't like me Ava. What if when I get there he doesn't like me."

"And what if you don't like them." Ava returned to her back. "Sure sounds like a lot of what ifs you are thinkin bout."

"Yeah well there are a lot of what ifs in this situation."

"No not really you will go you will met his family and that's it. Don't over think this Summer."

"Easy for you it's not you bout to go on some plane and fly across the country to met a bunch of strangers."

"They aren't strangers they're family."

Summer turned her head to Ava. Ava turned her head to Summer and smiled. The ringing phone broke up the silent moment they shared.

"I'll get it probably for me anyways" Ava rolled of the bed and grabbed the phone of Summer's night stand.

When Nora's health fell quickly Ava had moved in to help Summer with home care. And after Nora passed Ava had stayed and although it was never discussed Ava stayed in the spare room and it slowly became decorated to her style it slowly became a permanent move and that was more than fine with Summer.

She reached for her phone and without looking dialed.

"Summer" No matter how many times she called he answered the same on the first ring. She heard the loud music in the background and wasn't sure if she should end the call. "It's late why aren't you sleeping". His concern eased that thought of hanging up.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Clay I'm kinda nervous."

He smiled into his whiskey as he watched a woman spin round a pole.

"So am I" She felt a tiny relief that he was just as nervous as she was.

"Don't get me wrong I want this. You have told me so much about Gemma and Jax and T-Abel" He had learned in one of their many talks when she kept referring to Abel as T-Abel that it just meant little. He had actually referred to Abel a few times with it. "Maybe I'm just confusing excitement for nervousness" She continued. "I just really want them to like me".

He smiled another thing he had learned about her was one of her nervous habits of rambling on and he just remained quiet all his attention on the phone call not the woman who tried to climb up onto his lap well his daughter discussed all the reason why his family might not like her then changed her mind and told him about all the things his family might like about her. Two very long lists that lasted for about 10 minutes of nonstop talk, of taking only a few large gulps of air when she had forgotten to breath. The woman had remained on his lap trying her hardest which each thrust, each flip of her bottle blonde hair to get and keep his attention but his attention belong to a rambling girl in Louisianan.

"I'm sorry Clay I should of asked if you were busy." She finally finished.

"Nah I'm not doing anything important." The dance feeling the burn of his brush off climbed off of his lap to find another warm lap and hopefully warm bed.

"Will your family be at the airport when I come in?"

"Just Gemma and me. I have a rather large family. I don't want to overwhelm you when you walk off the plane."

Her stomach flopped.

"Summer?"

"Yeah"

"You'll be fine."

"See you Friday Clay."

"See you Friday Summer" She hung up the phone and finally fell asleep feeling better.

* * *

Day 4

When the men are away it's Gemma's time to play so with women trying to prove their abilities to be good old ladies in tow she walked through the grocery store filling her cart with everything needed for a family dinner.

"What's going in there" One of the nameless faces in barely there clothing nodded with a rather pointy chin.

Gemma shrugged "Some sort of smoke shop."

"What's that like a cigar store?"

"How the fuck should I know am I the one going in business there?" The woman retreated with her head down and a shopping list a mile long. Gemma smiled at herself proud that she still had it and stopped to stare as the men across the street moved boxes into the building with brown paper on its windows. She notice a rather well dressed man trying to organize the move well stopping and talking to people who passed by on the street. He seemed charming with a nice smile and when he sensed eyes on him he turned his head to the grocery store and smiled directly at Gemma with a wave. She rolled her eyes shook her head and returned to the cart and her mind went back to the meal she would have to make tomorrow.

* * *

"I can't do this." Summer sat head between her knees fighting to breath.

"Summer." Ava had already started to wipe tears from her eyes as she fought real hard not to laugh.

Summer was in full panic mood from the moment they walked into the airport. Not one to care what others thought of her she had wiped a paper bag from her purse and with tears in her eyes began to blow in it right in the middle of the entrance to the airport. Ava had to wave people past her and reassure concerned airport staff that she was fine.

"First time flier" Ava had reassured a concerned old couple who had a look of fear in their eyes.

Trying to take control of the situation Ava and lead her to a bench where Summer now sat head between her knees.

Summer cut her eyes to Ava.

"I could die Ava. I could die in a slow fire-y death and all you are doing is laughin."

"Summer you are bein silly. You are gonna be fine. You will get your skinny, barely there ass on that plane and you will be fine."

"Barely there!" But the panic returned and her head went back to her knees.

"Here take this" Ava held her hand between Summer's legs, two tiny white pills which she popped into her mouth before asking a very important question. What are they?

"You will feel better in no time little lady." Ava held her arm and helped her stand up and pushed stray hair away from a red blotchy face. Summer smiled through tears and ran a hand over her army green dress. It did well with the long sleeves and long skirt to hide the hives that had began to form on her arms, chest, and legs due to her nerves.

The intercom told them her fight was ready to begin boarding and Summers smile faded.

"Come on give me a hug and let's get this going."

Summer held on for dear life as Ava gracefully move her and the hug to the boarding gates.

"Thank you."

Ava nodded as Summer slowly released her death grip and air rushed back into her body.

"You better call me when you land"

"I will"

"Alright get a move on." Summer smiled as Ava blinked away a set of her own tears.

"Be good Ava"

"Always am Summer." They hugged one last time and then Ava watched her best friend walk through the boarding gates and onto her own adventure. She stood there for a few minutes hands shoved into the back pockets of well worn cut off shorts and waited like she had promised in case minds were changed and she was needed for that one last push. When the plane finally took off she nodded to herself and smiled. Two whole weeks alone and one handsome UPS man still tied up to her bed… Yup she was going to be very good.

* * *

Day 5

"She's not coming" He was pacing not just pacing but burning a hole in the floor of the baggage claims. Gemma sat on the bench in front of her husband watching this normally tough as nails man panic.

The plane had landed 10 minutes ago and when Clay didn't see Summer right at that moment he being to panic. If Clay had been listening to Gemma he would have heard Gemma tell him twice that they haven't started letting people off the plane yet. To say that she was enjoying this was an understatement.

It was Gemma who saw her first really it would have been hard not to. The hair so blonde no dye to come close to replicating it left down long and over her shoulders in a combination of natural waves and curls, blue grey eyes matching the ones she looked into everyday. Short body frame that screamed out "Protect me" in an army green dress that hugged her, what Gemma considered, too thin body. But what really caught Gemma was the face, the face that the moment she saw it knew was trouble. Gemma smirked this girl was going to be trouble for her, for Clay, for the club and for the men who wore the patch Gemma's first husband help create. That innocent beautiful face was going to be trouble.

"Baby" Gemma nodded over Clay's shoulder. "She's here."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy.. This is my first story and I really love that all of you have taken the time to read it, follow it, make it a favorite. When I first found this site I instantly fell in love with it. I love reading everyone's own take on SOA and I only hope that I can make you all proud and do it justice. Please review even if it's just to say Hi you don't understand how much it makes my day. **

**KD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Gemma stayed silent as she watched the awkward exchange comparing it to high school kids at a school dance. Neither her husband nor his daughter knew if they should hug, shake hands, or even pat each other on the shoulder. Well they bobbed and weaved either right or left Gemma sighed standing and grabbing the woman in a tight embrace.

"God your thin" was the first thing out of Gemma's mouth sparking concern in Clay. Should he be concerned? Should he address it? What would a father do?

"You're eating right?" His voice was deep.

She smiled that blinding smile and nodded. "Ain't no problem with food. I Just have a high metabolism." She reassured him then returned her attention to the woman in leather and jean and silently evaluated the woman that had stolen her father's heart after her mother had left.

"Well lets get a show on I have a dinner to make" Gemma nodded to the baggage claims and had Clay moving with a nudge of her chin. Giving the two a little space Gemma took her leave to go start a cigarette and let the wheels of her mind begin to spin.

"Was the flight okay?" They stood next to each other well they waited for the last of her suitcases to go round. He would never understand how for a shot two week visit she needed two suitcase. She pointed at the last one as it came slowly towards them.

"Yeah it was fine." Once she sat down the pills had kicked in and she honestly didn't remember the last few hours of her life.

"I uh we got you a room in Charming Inn. I wasn't sure if you would want to stay with.."

"A hotel is fine Clay." Relief ran through she was more than happy to have a little privacy through this whole experience.

Silence as the bag finally came into reaching distance. She bit her lip well he clenched and unclenched throbbing fist.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

Charming was pretty much what she imagined. Although it was bigger then her town it was still small in Gemma's words. "Quaint" would be the best way for her to describe it. The stores seemed to be mom and pop stores which she loved and hoped they would last should Charming ever succumb to the evils of corporate development. There were flower pots on street post and everything looked very well maintained very cared for. But as she took in the sights that Charming had to offer she felt an un welcomed feeling almost like she were being watched. A chill ran through her once she realized that yes in fact people were watching them drive through town not directly but with side glances as if hiding the fact that they were watching, not very well.

The hotel wasn't so much a hotel but more of a rather large house turned into a 5 room b&b. There was a lobby and a sitting room and a tiny dining room off to the right but it was the stairs that lead to the next floor that took her breath away. Deep wooded wrap around stairs that kind you would wear a fancy gown down and have a prince waiting at the bottom with a look of longing and desire on his face as he watched you slowly approach.

"Summer" Clay pulled her from her day dream. She blinked a few times then turn to him with a smile.  
"So I'll be back here at 6 to pick you up for dinner."

"Alright" She smiled as he handed her the keys.

"I could help you carry your bags up?"

"No Clay I'm fine." She stood for a moment at the reception desk waiting for him to leave waiting for her to move her legs to the stairs. They just stood for a moment watching each other. To be honest Clay spent more time on the drive to the hotel watching her then he did the road. If she had notice she didn't acknowledge it. She noticed. He was now able to tell you every little detail of her face as if he had seen it every day of her life. From the vertical scar in her left eye brow splitting it two, the tiny faint dusting of freckles across her nose, the lack of a cupid's bow in her upper lip. But most importantly he knew that she had 3 smiles. One for being really happy, one for being uncomfortable but still smiling, and one for secrets only she would know. That one was his favorite. How many smiles his wife had, he didn't know.

"Alright 6 then." He patted her arm and high tailed it away from her. What was this girl doing to him?

* * *

"What was that?" Summer laid on the bed phone tucked into her ear as she heard a faint muffled sound coming from Ava's line.

"Nothin" Ava was too quick to answer. "Don't worry bout it."

Summer smiled to herself well twisting curls of un brushed hair around her finger.

"So you didn't die I see."

"Nope arrived without a hair outta place."

"Goody" She could hear Ava move through the house away from the now louder muffles.

"Ava what are you doin?" She smiled knowing full well what was going on. The who was more what she was trying to find out.

"Mind your buisness. So what are your daddy daughter plans for today?"

"He is picking me up at 6 for a family dinner"

"Oh with the whole gang or just the step family"

"I don't know I didn't think to ask." She wished she would have asked.

"Well spill what is she like?"

"Who?" Smiling to herself she had Ava right where she wanted her.

"You first"

"Summer"

"Ava"

"I asked you first."

"She's very intense."

"Intense?"

"Yeah intense. And lots of leather, big boobs, tight jeans, very..."

"Biker chic?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well he told you he likes motorcycles maybe she does too. You know dresses the part."

Summer shrugged knowing full well Ava couldn't see it. She put an arm behind her head to make herself more comfortable on the way to soft bed.

"So." Summer smiled.

"So." Ava answered.

"Who's the lucky one this time."

"Right well have fun at dinner sugar. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ava"

The line went dead.

"Bitch" Summer smiled then turned onto her side and closed her eyes as the Charming sun shine through ugly flower curtains.

* * *

Clay paced watching his wife prepare a feast fit for kings. He paced as she mashed potatoes, he paced well she glazed the ham, he paced well she lit a cigarette.

"Do you think it's enough? What if she doesn't eat meat? Should I go get some more vegetables?"

Gemma cool as a cucumber sat down at the table and inhaled her cigarette.

"You need to get a grip."

"I have a grip." Clay slumped down in his chair eyes still spinning at all the what ifs still running though his head.

"Clay." He looked at her.

"You need to get a grip."

She held his eyes with hers and forced him to take it down a few pegs.

"At 6 you will go and get her. You will bring her back to our house and she will enjoy herself. She will enjoy a good home cooked meal and she will enjoy good company. She will have fun, laugh, tell jokes maybe, and it will be fine."

"I know." He put his head forward eyes still glued to his wife's. She smiled at him and he started the list she had so far one smile and that was for him and for him only. That was his favorite.

* * *

"So what are we suppose to do?" Tigs leaned against a counter popping peas into his mouth well watching Gemma's backside as she bent over to pull the ham out of the over.

"Be your sweet charming self dear." She winked back up at him knowing she had his full attention.

"So you want me to scare her away?"

"No I didn't say that I just want you to be exactly who you are." She stood back up and smiled over her shoulder leaving him with thoughts of he would and wouldn't like to do to it.

Jax stood guard at the front door rocking his baby back and forth, he positioned himself here so that he would have perfect view of anyone to pull into the drive way. He would see her first. As much as Clay didn't talk about Nora he remembered her he remembered the way she sung him to sleep when his parents were at the club house. He remembered the way she made him learn things for himself instead of doing it for him, he smiled still able to recite the bunny rhyme for tying shoe laces. And more importantly he remembered her love for life. This whole thing was bitter sweet for him. How could he welcome this woman into his family when the man who helped to bring her into it just allowed the life of another woman end like it was nothing.

"You okay baby?" Tara brought him out of his thoughts. "You got this serious look on your face."

Jax smiled then handed off the baby.

"Just need some air." He reassured her with a kiss then slipped outside to his thoughts and a cigarette.

* * *

At 6:00 she had been waiting at 6:10 she had been waiting at 6:30 she was waiting at 6:40 she was about to turn and head back to her room when the vibration began followed a low rumble. She walked past the reception desk and out the front door to come face to face with the President of The Sons of Anarchy.

It was a Mexican standoff both staring at each other with tilted heads. Hating that the first thoughts through her head were "how fast could she get home and change her phone number." She smiled.

"So you're in a gang?" Her voice sounded confused her face looked confused.

"Motorcycle club"

She had watched her fair share of crime shows she wasn't an expert or anything but knew what he was.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He was a man of great confidence, women seemed to like him, he was good with a gun, and he could get and keep the attention of a large crowd, and most importantly he could install fear with just one look. But not he felt very small very inadequate.

"Well I have never been on a bike before." He looked up at smile number four, reassurance. She had accepted him.

She held the hem of her skirt Clay could only describe as a tutu. It was lays and lays of tutu in pale ivory but that was a man describing it. She would of describe it as a mother of pearl tulle tiered skirt which matched perfectly to her light blue wrapped cardigan tied perfectly behind her back.

"Is this too much?"

"No." his mouth said "yes" his brain said. He was on the bike with a helmet in his hand.

"Safety first right" She smiled as she put it over her still mess of un brushed curly wave hair.

She held onto his shoulders tightly as the bike came to life and tried not to fell uncomfortable with the vibrating through her body. He pulled into traffic like he owned the road as cars moved aside to make room for him to give him the right of way. She felt safe being only on two wheels and nothing around her to protect her from impact with a car, the road, a building. Okay so she was over exaggerating a little but come on this was her first time on a bike and who knows what could happen. The ride only lasted 10 minutes which didn't explain the 40 minutes it took for him to come and get her. The first thing she noticed when he pulled into the driveway was the row of bikes to many for her to quickly count. Then she noticed the house. She would have said something witty like being a bike is good or something but she was trying to keep nerves in check as he made his way past her and up the drive way. The only thing now she could focus on was the reaper that stared back at her. She followed it up the driveway, up the steps, into the house and then it disappeared.

"Everyone this is Summer."

* * *

**Hey everyone normally i post these when my baby is having his nap but today we had an emergency with the bath tub and the taps. Taps turned off water still flowing out. So with the plumber doing his magic my baby didn't sleep and I just wanted to get this up. I hope you like it. I'm not 100% with it. Kinda feels like a bit of a filler with me but I promise the next one will be full on club and club only. **

**KD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, just a reminder I only own Summer and anything that you guys don't recognize. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

When Summer was 10 years old against her better judgement she followed a group of older kids into the swamps for some late night frog catchin. Having grown up in the swamps she knew what was there and knew the dangers of venturing out at night. But she went, ignoring the nagging in the pit of her belly. Now the group of 3 boys and 2 girls including Summer were well seasoned in the art of frog huntin and catchin but as Summer found the perfect one just a little out of reach she pushed that her limits and reached, only to fall face first into the black water below. She knew not to move and well her body wanted to panic she forced herself to stay calm until her group pulled her back into the boat. In those few seconds that felt like hours she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her heart stopped when she made eye contact with that gator. His eyes cold, dark, and hungry. She was in the boat before he could advance, but she never forgot that look. That look that reminded her she was pray was the same look she got from the men in front of her.

Her eyes quickly scanned over the men. Five in total. Five men that seemed to take up a whole room of a rather large house. Now it's not that they were all big men but the air around them was what seemed to be over powering to her. These were men that were dangerous that have committed crimes, that had taken lives, that weren't afraid to protect what was theirs. And well she silently watched them silently watching her she looked in each of their eyes not showing fear and not backing down especially when her eyes fell on ice cold blue ones and a smile she pictured would made the devil nervous.

"Idiots" Gemma pushed her way through the man made wall rolling her eyes at this sad sight then pulled Summer in for a much needed welcome hug.

Well holding Summer for dear life she mouth "manners" to Jax who on que was the next in the welcoming comity.

"Hey I'm Jax" He smiled handing Abel to Tara. What he wasn't expecting was the bear hug he got. Sure he was only family by marriage but that didn't matter he was family. His arms wrapped around her and they stood for a couple seconds enjoying the hug. When he broke away he nodded for Tara to come in. Who also got a bear hug of her own. And then Summer saw Abel.

"T-Abel." She looked up at Jax as if asking a silent question. He nodded and handed the baby over.

The first word out of her mouth had caught the clubs attention. A few times they had heard Clay refer to the baby and didn't put much thought into it. But now, now that they heard it come from her mouth with an accent that was surprising to say the least they now knew that it meant so much more. It was Clay's little way of showing emotion towards the little fighter.

She held the baby to her chest but still giving her a view of his face. With her finger she traced the lines of his nose from bridge to tip and inhaled that perfect baby smell.

"bien qu'il soit peu, il est féroce." she whispered to him forgetting about the company in the room. With a smile on her face she turned back to Tara.

"I swear to God I think my uterus just kicked." She handed the baby back to his mother.

How do you easy the tension in a room full of strangers? Well not mentioning your inner female parts would be one way. Having done the opposite she had also gotten a laugh from the one that seemed the most intense.

"So ya'll gonna tell me your names?" She turned back to the men.

"Oh baby" Tigs wrapped an arm tight around her shoulder pulling him into his body. She inhale well worn leather, motor oil, and the smell of a real man. "I'm the only one of these fools you need to know."

She put a hand to his chest and gently pushed him back giving them a bit of space.

"Sugar I'm not your baby" She smiled up at him.

"You could be."

"I won't." She winked walking past him to the rest of the waiting men.

* * *

She had always loved the idea of family dinners. It was only her and her mother growing up so to be thrown into a dinner with this many people was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. Tigs still trying to impress sat to her left well Juice had some how stolen the seat to her right. One thing they quickly learned about her was she was not afraid to laugh. A full body throw your head back laugh. A laugh that had others laughing even when they hadn't heard the joke. Tigs took full advantage of her quick to laugh attitude and worked through his material pushing the limits with what he could say to her before she would get offended. Nothing offended her.

"So Summer how was the flight?" Chibs asked with his own thick accent.

"I have never been so scared. It was my first time on a plane and thank God my friend is a walkin pharmacy I don't even remember sit down my seat."

Juice choked on the drink he just started to sip.

Clay was impressed with the progress she was making. They all were for that matter. She wasn't trying to show how tough she was in front of this overly tough men. She clearly didn't have a filter on her mouth but it wasn't to be shocking it was because she didn't hid anything. Her cards were on full display and she them all read her like an open book. That also started the questions that everyone seemed to have at least 5. After the first 2 she realized it was going to be a long night.

Gemma smiled at Clay who was with one eye watching his daughter the other eye watching his men.

"She's fine" Gemma leaned in and whispered. "She's gonna be just fine"

"I know."

"Maybe your brain needs to tell your body that then." Gemma winked.

* * *

"What did you tell Abel?" Juice leaned in a little to close for Clay's comfort. She smiled politely as she leaned back a little slowly enough that he wouldn't have noticed.

"If I told you I'd doubt you'd be impressed."

"Why?" he leaned in again a little more closed.

"Because it sounds much more better in french." She caught Clay's movement and watched him follow Jax out of the dinning room. She wasn't stupid nor was she blind. The moment she had entered the house she felt the tension between the two. Her eyes searched out Gemma as she saw the doors close behind the two men.

"They're fine" Gemma stood behind her whispering in her ear. A chill went down her spin as she turned to see the woman holding a pack of smokes in one hand and an ash tray in the other.

"Summer want to join me for a little after dinner smoke?" Tigs eyes searched over Gemma trying to read her mind as he listened to the invitation for only Summer.

"Sure"

* * *

"Talk to Opie?" once Jax shut the den doors Clay ripped the band-aid off.

"Yeah." Jax leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

"When is he back?"

"When he's back"

"What your mouth" Clay's quick movement with his hands raised in a way to intimidate had works and Jax had flinched.

"A couple days. Said he would make it for Bobbie's party."

"Good."

Jax nodded to himself as Clay lit a cigar and sat on a well worn leather couch. Pushing himself off the wall Jax placed himself opposite lighting his own cigarette.

"Where's his head at?"

Jax shook his head well looking at his hands and the smoke he just lit.

"What happened to Donna is a tragedy. What happened is." Clay just shook his head well suspicious eyes looked on.

"Is it?" Jax didn't know, didn't care if Clay even wondered if Jax questioned his involvement in the whole thing. Bottom line in Jax's mind Clay had to have had a part in it. The whole thing just didn't make sense. Why go after an old lady what would Clay have to gain from that. He had planted the seed with the "Is it" and was ready to see the reaction. Ready to see if his suspicions were right.

Clay slowly lifted his head and met those questioning eyes.

"Yeah it's a damn same those kids are gonna grow up without their mom."

Jax's lip twitch just a little.

"Well at least they have their dad."

Jax left Clay sitting in the den speechless.

* * *

"Your house is beautiful Gemma."

"Thanks baby." Gemma lit two cigarettes at once handing one to Summer and inhaling the other.

"I gotta say Summer you did good tonight." She nodded to Summer and smiled then returned her attention to the well maintained back yard. "You handled yourself well being thrown into it without any warning."

"Well it was a surprise."

"He means well, thinks he did the right thing by waiting." Gemma smiled. "Can't scare you away if your already here I guess."

Summer nodded.

"He of all people know what secrets can do to a family."

"Secrets?" She literally heard warning alarms in her head.

"Yeah." Gemma smiled at her. "Keepin us a secret from you." It was that smile that didn't sit well with her Summer. It was to forced, to practiced.

"Hey can I steal her for a minute" Jax's voice made both women jump as he sat on the arm of Gemma's chair nodding towards Summer.

"Sure baby I gotta go supervise the clean up anyways." She patted Jax's shoulder as she stood then Summer's hand as she passed by to the kitchen door.

Jax slumped down in the now vacant chair well Summer mouth a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Tired?"

"A little. This is all a bit."

"Over whelming."

"To say the least" She turned her head towards Jax. "You have a beautiful son."

"Don't I know it." He turned his head to face hers. "I'm sorry about your mom."

Her smile died down just a little as she turned her face away from his.

"Thanks."

"You know." He turned his head to watch the wind blow in a tree that had also stolen Summers attention. "I'm really glad your here."

"Me too."

* * *

Tigs watched the two from the dinning room table had he really been the only one to notice? No one else seemed to or they would have addressed it. His eyes stayed focused on the two sitting in what appeared to be comfortable silence. He smiled to himself wishing he could remember a time when his head was nothing but comfortable silence.

Chibs came up patting him on the shoulder.

"We're headin you in brother."

Tigs nodded.

"What you lookin at?"

Chibs followed Tigs line of view.

"Nothin brother" Tigs smiled back at the Scot. "Just the Golden Prince and Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Once again I own nothing but Summer and what ever you don't recognize. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Just because Summer was in town the world for the club and those involved didn't stop. Tara still went to work as normal, Gemma still was the devoted Grandma shuttling herself and Abel in for a doctors check up, Clay and the club went to discuss business at their new warehouse, and Summer went for an early morning jog taking full advantage of the beautiful California sun. With sun glasses on and her hair held up in a pony tail she took off like a rocket the minute her feet hit Charming sidewalks. She smiled and said good morning to those she passed as she made a mental note of her surroundings. By the time this trip was over she wanted to be able to know Charming like her home town. As she passed the Charming PD head quarters she gave a faint smile to the officer climbing out of a jeep who gave a quick glance in her direction. The office was too preoccupied in his own thoughts of a ruined breakfast with his brother with some undesirable company. His stomach growled at the thoughts of the ghost of breakfast passed as he watched the blonde in black jogging shorts and an obnoxiously bright neon pink tank top. He gave her about as much thought as he had to his brother's request to listen to that smug Ethan Zobelle. First on his agenda: find some sort of food for his whining belly and then find Wayne to discuss the clubs party plans for tonight.

* * *

Yesterday being her first full day in Charming she let Clay play tour guide. First and only stop on that tour, Teller-Morrow Auto Garage. She had spent the whole day with him glued to her side as he showed her the day in the life of a mechanic. He had been so proud of the shop every time he had talk about it on the phone and she just smiled watching him glow as he showed her around. Really though you see one garage you've seen them all. The day was long as people still kept their distance with the unfamiliar girl Gemma joked it was their most productive day and at quitting time she went home with Clay and Gemma for dinner, like a family.

Today however was different. There was a buzz in the air she felt the moment she stepped outside. "Something wicked this way comes" she spoke to herself with a smile. The wicked buzz she felt was change. Change was coming to Charming.

As Clay had told her the night before he would pick her up for lunch when he was back in Charming. It was well he pulled up to the curb that he saw her sitting barefoot on a bench shoes and a messenger bag beside her, a cigarette in her mouth and tattoos covering her arm. He felt a flood of emotions anger for one that she would do that to the body he had a little part in creating, disappointment that she cared so little of herself to smoke, and sadness that she was so far from a little girl he spent the last however many days picturing in his mind. He thought all this well he caught a glimpse of his own ink and his body craved a cigar. But still for a split second he calculated the cost of laser removal as he climbed off the bike. The closer he got the clearer of a view he got of her ink. Now it wasn't like she had snakes and daggers up her arms and well had Clay over exaggerated to himself that her arms were covered from neck to wrist, the closer he got the more he saw just how beautiful they were. This wasn't just tattoos to make a statement or done out of rebellion. This was art. She knew he was silently looking at the arms she had had covered every time they had seen each other. But with the Cali heat she couldn't stand the thought of wearing another long sleeve shirt again. Yesterday had practically killed her. So today when she got dressed after her much needed jogging shower. She found her favorite cream lace dress with a drop back to just beneath her shoulder blades and a cream ribbon halter top tie. She left her hair down but french braided a thick piece across the back of her head keeping her hair out of her face hopefully her appearance would make the tattoos less of a focal point. That hadn't been the case and Clay focus in on the black silhouette of a Victorian woman with ocean waves for hair and a sail boat for a hat on her right bicep, the vibrantly colorful gypsy skull with hair similar to Summers flowing down her forearm. The soft ball size shades pinks and grays peony flowers, mixed among words and phrases that clearly had been important enough to her for her to permanently place on her left arm, did actually go from shoulder to wrist. Leaning forward to put her shows back on she exposed to Clay's disappointment another tattoo. This one writing that went sideways down her spine in big cursive script. He only caught a part of the words but he knew by heart. He had heard them over and over by his Nora. "Though she be but little, she is fierce." Looking at his little girl, that was the one tattoo that perfectly fit her body.

* * *

"I brought you something" After their food had arrived and Clay dove into the double cheeseburger and onion rings she finally opened the bag that contained one thing. She had started putting together the scrapbook when she was 12. It was at that time she had started to believe that one day her daddy would come for her. Through out her life she added to the book, putting painstakingly long hours into each page thinking if she made it perfect he would see how perfect she was and then not leave her behind. As she grew up and soon realized that was not the way she wanted her daddy to think of her. She wasn't perfect and if he didn't want her for being anything less than perfect then she didn't want him. And now after years of making this book after long days and even longer nights of making sure the picture was the perfect one, she was finally giving it to her daddy. It had become an obsession no an addiction that was surprisingly hard to quit. Her heart picked up a little as she placed the book on the table. She felt the itchy beginning of hives blooming on her exposed neck. Clay watched her hold one hand on the large book and another wrap around the silver moon she kept around her neck.

"You make this?" He reached for the book before she could stop him and opened to the first page. There she was. His memory didn't do her justice he wouldn't be able to get that shade of black right or the flecks of gold in her deep brown eyes. But there she was holding a tiny Summer in her arms laying in a hospital bed with a smile that went beyond her ears and past her eyes. She screamed proud holding the girl who was sound asleep in her mama's arms. Clay let out a sigh and Summer watched him trace the lines of her mama's hair with the tip of his finger.

"You were tiny." He kept his eyes on the picture as he spoke.

"Tell that to my mama." She regretted the statement the moment she spoke it but Clay was to lost in the photo to notice.

She had grown up good, as good as can be with one obvious missing piece but still, good enough. She was always busy from dance class, soccer, gymnastics, hunting, that one stuck out to him was her with a rifle and a deer kill about the same size as her.

"Mama always said I needed to know how to handle guns." Clay nodded proud of all the pep talks he had given Nora. Proud that no matter how many time she rolled her eyes at him those talks stuck and she had passed them on to their daughter.

They spent hours in the restaurant the scrapbook between them. She had a story for every photo and he had a comment on every goofy smile. His sides hurt by the time they made it through the awkward phases every pre-teen dreads. Braces and a smile she had yet to grow into were only present for 1 page and quickly she had morphed into a teenager. Gymnastics still relevant in her life and she shined as a cheerleader. He finally had put a face to Ava's voice and noticed the ever changing hair color which originally started out as strawberry blond and who was actually there from day one from age 3 to be exact. And when he came to graduation he was smacked in the face with the fact that he had missed her whole life. Sure this helped a little now he knew exactly what she looked like as a tiny girl with the same hair in wild waves and curls that even then looked like they had never been brushed. He knew she spent most of her time rain or shine outside and never wore shoes. He knew based on the pictures where she had been injured and he knew based on the pictures where more serious scars like her eye brow had happened and what cased it. He saw each birthday and with her adding the candles to the book that had been on the birthday cake it was almost like he was watching it play out in front of him. Not quite there to watch in person but maybe like he was watching it play out from outside a window or watching it on a tv, not trying to play it out in his head. The last page was Nora weakened with the sickness but still the same beautiful smiling holding onto Summer's shoulders from behind. Summer now the woman is today held her mama's tiny hand and they both smiled into the camera.

"Can I.." he stuttered. "Can I keep this?" He kept his eyes firmly glued to the picture.

She nodded. "I made this for you Clay"

That was when Clay finally looked up and realized how long they had been sitting there. The lunch rush was now and the dinner rush had begun. As he stretched out his stiff back he realized he hadn't gotten a phone call telling him justice had been served for Opie.

"We should probably head out."

She nodded. There was talks of a party for his club tonight but he hadn't mentioned those talks to her so she excepted that tonight she would be in her hotel room alone.

"You need to change or anything."

"What?" She stood next to him well he payed the very lovely waitress Hanna for the drawn out lunch.

"You wanna change your dress or anything for tonight?" Invitation offered, invitation excepted. Thinking he may change his mind if she said yes to changing, she glanced down at her white lace dress and wedged sandals adding at least an extra 3 inches to her height and smiled.

"No I'm good."

* * *

By the time they made it back to the club house the whole building was a buzz with the smell of BBQ in the air and excitement for their returning brother. This was her first club party so Clay kept close to her as they made their way from bikes to bitches. These women put their best features on display loud and damn proud and well Clay watched Summer with a cautious eye she smiled and acted as though what she saw was normal. It wasn't and really to be honest she planned on a long shower with bleach when she got back to the hotel. But for now she just went with it holding her head high and following her father into the other building on the Teller-Morrow lot.

"The Princess has arrived!" Tigs already had his arm around her shoulder before she could take the few steps into the building. "Hungry for my BBQ baby?" She glanced to Clay who was having an privately intimate moment with his wife.

"I could eat." She smiled up at Tigs who lead her back out to the BBQ pit and the man she met named Piney working the grill.

"Best BBQ in Cali" He smiled handing her a plate with all the foods she'd request if it were her last meal on death row. Well she ate ribs and brisket and Gemma's homemade potato salad, Tigs and Juice kept her thirst at bay with cups of beer and shots of Juices secret recipe. It was peach schnapps and grenadine but she didn't give away that she knew what the very common drink was. And well they had finally warmed up to her and she to the club she sat with the men from the dinner the first night and ate like her stomach depended on it, all well feeling the eyes on her body from a man she had yet to meet.

* * *

It was the way the light was shining through her dress that gave him the perfect view of the body underneath. He saw the shape of her hips, the barely there curve of an ass, the thickness of thighs and for a moment just a moment wondered how sweet to the taste those thighs would be. He pulled off his beanie and raked his hands over his skull pulling knots from his hair as his hands moved through the length of hair Donna would of hated.

"Here man" the bottle hit his chest as Jax approached from behind. "Hate to ask but something you like out there?" Jax's eyes scanned the crowd of women purposely passing over the girl that to all men was off limits the girl who by marriage was his sister.

"No man" Opie pushed the bottle to his lips as his eyes fell on her again blinking from the way the lights of fire pits bounced off her skin making her appear bright almost illuminating.

* * *

Well the chill of an California evening set in and the guest of honor had arrived, Summer with Juice took the party inside where she met Bobby, fell in love with Bobbie; and by fall in love was strictly the way you fall in love with a fantastic uncle or a close friend, and found a clean table and continued the drink she had now nursed for the last 30 minutes.

"Though he be but little, he is fierce." Juice leaned in and whipsered over the music and the cat calls of a girl who took stage with the stripper pole. "Although the correct quote is Though she be but little, she is fierce. Shakespeare a mid summer nights dream."

"You did your home work."

"I was inspired." He answered to quickly.

She sat back a bit purposely putting some space between herself and him. Of course in a room full of women insanely jealous over what they believed was theirs, the interaction between the two looked a little to comfortable, a little to friendly, the clear rejection of Juice by Summer not noticed through hate filled eyes. Gemma leaned against the bar nodding to the girl next to her shooting daggers into the back of her step daughters head.

"Hey."

The girl turned only a inch sizing Gemma up before remembering her place and who exactly Gemma was.

"Who's uh." She stumbled over her own words. "Who's the girl with Juice?"

"Who the blond?" Gemma gave Summer a quick glance.

"I thought she was with you girls."

"No." Feeling a little more confident with her self when Gemma gave her a little nod the girl picked up her drink and practically floated her way to the table eyes on Juice and the blond.

"Ashley!" He noticed the girl to late as she flung the contents into the face of the innocent blond who only gasped when the cold alcohol hit her skin.

"Stay away from what's not yours!" The girl spat the words like venom who was equally surprised when the one she thought would have been proud of her for defending what was clearly hers grabbed her hand and yanked threatening to pull arm from shoulder.

"You fucking idiot!" He head with her to the door. "Do you know who that is!" He watched as Clay made his way to Juice by passing his daughter completely with a look and 5 shades of angry red on his face. "That's Clay's fucking daughter!" Ashley's eyes shot from Juice's to Gemma's who gave a little wink. "Protecting what's mine" She mouthed as Juice threw the girl from club house to curb. Gemma turned to the other crow eaters who scattered like cockroaches feeling confident from this moment on no mouth nor body that wasn't hers would be on her husbands being again.

"Stupid bitch" She smiled to herself.

* * *

"You okay?" Clay held her face in both of his hands scanning her face for any sign of damage.

"I'm fine" She smiled using the towel he offered to dry her face. "I didn't melt." She patted his shoulder.

"Clay! Got some company brother" Chibs called from outside.

"Go." She pushed him. "I'm fine I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and tidy up."

"Alright" He held her face a second longer then disappeared outside.

She found the bathroom with the help of some desperately trying to please women. My how the tables have turned. One minute they looked down their fake tanned noses at her the next the worshiped the ground her barefoot stepped on. The face that looked back at her from the mirror was a little blotchy a little red from embarrassment and had the same kind of hair that a soaked poodle might have. Easy fix for the girl that wore the total opposite amount of make up as the girls scattered on this property wore. After washing her face and tying her hair into a messy bun and decided to live with the fact that she would smell like alcohol for the rest of the night. Returning to the party she saw Clay light a cigar well following of few of the men she realized were higher up in the club than the others. He closed the heavy wooden doors well nodding at her silently asking if she was okay, which she was so she nodded back.

"You must of impressed someone here tonight." His voice was husky but under that husky intimidation she heard a trace of hurt.

"Excuse me?" She turned around hitting the chest of a wall of a man. Hairy but a wall none the less.

"To be here. You must have impressed someone."

"What do you think I am here for?" She wasn't rude she was just confused. Maybe a little embarraced as she was pretty sure what he ment but wanted to hear the words from him. To play the part of course she caught his eyes with hers as she glanced up threw her lashes.

"You taken for the night?" He moved closer. Close enough for her to smell the smell of man coming off of his body. Close enough that she could feel a wave of testosterone pour out of his body. Close enough that he inhaled her smell of excitement.. and a hint of cinnamon.

"Taken where?" She smiled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Summer!" Juice called through the crowd a look of apology on his face.

"Summer." Opie repeated. "Summer Clay's Summer." He took a step back.

She nodded and he took another big step back "Who did you think I was?"

His head fell to the women in the club then back to her. She did the same then smiled.

"Well I could see how the mistake could have been made." It was her smile that took the stupidity from his face. She should have felt insulted, dirty even. Here he was practically claiming her for what a quick and painless fuck and instead she smiled and made him feel almost normal.

Juice finally made it through the crowd to the two. With a nod to Opie he turned to Summer "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine really it's okay" She reassured him with a nod but kept her eyes locked on Opie still taking those stupid steps back.

"You wanna get a drink?" He swayed a little as he spoke through I am so drunk I'm seeing two of you eyes.

"I can't." She smiled to Juice. "I'm already taken for the night" She looked to Opie.

* * *

**Hope you guys like what I'm doing so far. I just want to pre warn you all that this isn't gonna be sunshine and roses. I love Opie I love that he has so much taken from him by the club yet he is still there. Summer will be the female version of Opie. **

**If you like what you read let me know! if you don't like what you read let me know! This party isn't over yet baby.**

**KD**


	7. Chapter 7

Just a remind Summer is my own creation as well as anything else you don't recognize.

Thank you so much to everyone that took the time to review, follow, make it a favorite. I just need you all to know I was really nervous about posting the story and didn't expect anyone to even read it. But because you are taking the time out of your day to read my ideas really means so much to me.

Here we go!

Chapter Seven

"I bet you take all the girls up here." She looked back at him over her shoulder as she climbed the ladder to the roof. She knew he was enjoying the view she had to offer and maybe she swayed her hips a little more as she climbed up to the club roof top.

"No" He smiled up into her dress a new found application for lace and alcohol.

She had cleared the ladder and wiped her hands removing faint traces of dirt before reaching out her hand offering to help him. It was a combination of a laugh and a growl that answered her as he pulled himself onto the roof. The silence of the roof was a relief to the loudness below them. The smell of fresh air, well that was worth more to Summer than gold.

"Think I need your help girl." The smile on his face showed is amusement with the offer. She only shrugged her shoulders and watched to the edge looking down at the world and party below her. He stayed back watching her walk dangerously to close to the edge. She took the time to explore her new surroundings. Clearly by how comfortable Opie was when he told her he wanted to take her somewhere quiet, he had been here before, probably lots of times. She wondered if he used this place to escape noise in general or just to escape the noise of his life.

"What's your name?" She held back windblown hair still keeping her distance from him.

"Opie."

"Why weren't you at Clay's house the night I met everyone." She smiled down at Jax who on six sense looked up the moment a gust of wind threatened her balance.

"I've been gone." Opie's voice cracked at her sudden graceless movement.

"Where?" She nodded down to Jax and put her hands showing she was fine.

"Here and there"

The conversation stalled a little as he took a sit along the edge of the roof dropping his legs over the side and watching the party in full swing below. She continued to walk, continued to push his limits as she walked along the trim of the roof holding hair out of her face and not looking at her footing.

"Can you please sit fucking down your making me nervous." His tone was short almost like a father scolding a child but his face showed the fear his voice was lacking. She smiled.

"Why would I make you nervous Opie?" But instead of pushing him, she joined him and sat like he had so politely asked. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his cut offering one to her first which she took and then put one to his lips. Well he patted his cut for a lighter, she pulled one from her pocket lit hers and then offered the still lit lighter to his cigarette. He took that moment one to light his much needed smoke and two to silently evaluate her which she seemed to be doing to him. "This is too soon" His heart told him "Just walk away you aren't ready for this shit" His brain told him. "Remember how you promised to protect your wife and you couldn't even do that." His brain added just that little salt to a still wide open wound and he turned his head away from the blond. She watched his eyes move across her face like they couldn't decide on something to focus on, they moved to fast and she tried to keep her eyes glue on them and only them but when he turned his head away she couldn't help but feel a sting of rejection. Maybe now he had her alone he realized that it wasn't her he wanted. Maybe he preferred brunettes. This was going downhill fast and she wasn't gonna spend any more time in an alcohol soaked dress on a roof sitting in what felt like a tornado.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm freezing Opie and you look like you have more than enough company." She nodded to his head.

His eyes cut to her. She expected, well she didn't know what she should expect, but what he did she wasn't expecting. He shrugged of his cut and leather jacket then pulled off the black hoodie and handed it to her almost like he was responsible for keeping her warm.

"Here." It was still warm with his heat and his smell. As she pulled it over her head and discretely inhaled his scent she felt her eyes roll back just a little and her blood begin to heat up.

"Did you just smell my sweater?" The corner of his mouth twitched up.

"Did you look up my dress when you were under me?" She hugged the hoodie so his warmth would soak into her skin praying that when she went back to the hotel his smell would be on her still.

His little smirk was now a full on grin reaching up to his eyes exposing laugh lines that hadn't been seen in a while. The smile felt almost foreign it him but as he watched her watch him grinning into the knees she pulled up to her chest he had no choice but to smile as she drowned in sea of black fabric. Even though his brain told him he was a horrible husband for smiling when his wife was 6 feet deep and never able to smile again, he smiled.

"What are you doing?" He watched her hands reach forward hold out to nothing. It was the look of longing on her face he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of his head come tomorrow. He wondered what he would have to do to get her to look at him that way. Then he quickly told himself he was acting like a pussy and man the fuck up.

"You never held the moon before?"

He looking at her, looking at the moon, then looking at her again. "No can't say I have." The awkward laugh of amusement lined his voice.

Here she was holding the moon and he felt like the fucking stupid one for having never done it. He took a sip of his beer then reached his hands forward cupping his the same way she had.

"Opie you have the whole moon in your hands. What are you gonna do next?" She spoke to him but her attention was on the sky, on the stars, on the moon that he held up. He glanced down at his bottle quickly dumping the contents and holding it up to the sky.

"Give it to you." Her heart stopped beating as she watched him capture the moon in a beer bottle for her.

::

"Baby I'm gonna head out you want me to take Summer with me?" Gemma ran a hand along his chest well he watched his men engage in the festive of the night. He turned his attention from Tigs and a busty woman on her knees to his wife.

"Nah she's fine."

"Where is the little princess?" Gemma knew, Gemma knew everything she just wanted to see if Clay knew. He just shrugged.

"Alright baby, we'll see you tomorrow." She would have left at that very moment had he not grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him leaving her with a goodbye kiss that would be burning in her memory the next time he had her alone.

"Drive safe" He smacked her ass making her feel for a second flustered with passion. But putting her Gemma face back in place she made her way outside to her son who had taken post outside with a few of the Nomads she had great respect for.

"Alright baby I'm gone." She noticed how he leaned against the wall cool and collected with his eyes occasionally glancing to the roof above his head.  
"What?" She went to look knowing what she would find but he pushed off from the wall draping an arm over her shoulder, leading her away from the building to the car she thought was a perfect representation of her.

"Be good." She kissed his cheek.

"Always am Ma."

"Keep an eye on her." Gemma nodded towards the roof winching at the view she saw. Opie holding a bottle to the sky and the "I wanna have your babies" look on Summer's face. Jax just winked and shut the door for her watching her drive out into the real world and away from the safety of the Son's gates.

::

"Of all the things you ask me that is the one thing you want to know the most?" She smiled as she passed the cigarette back to him. They had gone from awkward sitting with a good foot distance between them sitting to now facing each other her cross legged with his hoodie over her knees and him leaning back on his hands, sharing a cigarette via puff and pass. The easy conversations out of the way he had dropped a question that she knew wouldn't matter how ever she answered.

"Not that it would matter to me if you are but yeah that is what I really wanna know." His smile was playful and made him almost seem younger than his bearded face appeared.

"Well Sir." She laughed when he flinched at the Sir. "No I am not attracted to Juice."

"I didn't say attracted I said fucking."

"Isn't it the same thing?" She took the cigarette back and inhaled.

"No." He took the cigarette back. "Fucking is just fucking."

"Well to me it goes hand in hand."

"Really." He watched her for a minute slowly moving his eyes from her face down her covered body then back up to her eyes. "Well are you attracted to me?" There was nothing she could do when to prevent the embarrassing burn that formed in her cheeks and knew her reddening cheeks gave her answer away. When he took that moment for all it was worth, leaning in putting his hand on her burning skin, she didn't stop him. When lips barely brushed hers with his and the smoothness of her lips sent a sudden rush of blood to a part of him that hadn't seen the inside of a woman in a LONG time, she didn't stop him. When his lips finally met hers and he felt her sigh against his, she didn't stop him, when he felt her lips slightly open inviting him to explore more of her, she didn't stop him. When he felt her body move forward and her legs move to make room for his body that he was now pushing against hers, she didn't stop him, he stopped him. He had moved to his knees pulling to get closer well keeping one hand on her check well the other found the back of her neck pulling her into his kiss with not just passion but a need. He needed to feel the warmth of her lips on his. He needed her to want this as bad as he did. He needed this to forget for one damn moment that he was a failure to his wife and family. Then it all became familiar. It was a familiar feeling of her body opening up to him that had made him stop, a familiar feeling that made him open his eyes to see the dark hair his fingers were tangled in the dark eyes that looked at him in disgust that stopped him. "Donna" he thought aloud throwing himself back from the blond and practically crab walking no crab running away.

"I'm sorry" He blinked Donna away. "I can't." He looked at her one last time his eyes only focused on the pinkness of her lips which were beginning to swell. He couldn't look her in the eyes as he stood and make his quick retreat down the ladder leaving her alone in a hoodie she know hugged against her chest to keep her heart from spilling out.

::

When she made her way back to solid ground the party had all but died down Jax had kept his post waiting till her foot hit the ground before advancing.

"You okay?" She kept her eyes on the ground embarrassed that he felt he needed to ask.

"Yeah." Her voice sounded small.

"I'm just gonna head out you wanna get a lift?"

She nodded still not ready to look at him. Would he be disappointed in her if she knew what she had almost done with a complete stranger?

"K let me just check in with Clay" His hand rubbed her arm tightly as he felt a tremble run through her body. This girl was gonna crack soon and he needed to get her out of here before she did.

He turned to head inside but changed his mind at last minute.

"You know I can just call him when I drop you off." Like he had done to his mother he did to his sister, draping an arm over her shoulder and leading her to his bike. "Come on darlin lets get you home."

::

It took a moment for Clay to remember where he was as the cell phone ringing in his ear woke him up. The body beside him reach out as he climbed out of the bed trying to remember in a drunken state how to work this stupid phone.

"Come back to bed baby." He walked into the hall glance over his shoulders as the blond in bed showed him how ready she was for him. "In a minute" he smiled at her.

"Hello?" He heard Wayne's voice on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"Gemma's been in a car accident. She's at St. Thomas."

His world imploded around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone sorry for the overdue update just having a bit of trouble with this chapter. Figured I'd just go for it and see what happens.

Chapter 8

Tara sat silently rubbing the back of the woman emptying her stomach into the toilet. She wanted to give words of reassurance but really what could she say to the woman who was gang raped. What words did she have that would make everything better for Gemma. She had none so she just silently sat till the woman was done.

"Gemma you got to give me something sweetheart" the man in the khaki uniform stood in the doorway.

"No." Gemma sat back wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Gemma if this is about the club."

"No!" She screamed at both of them. "Get out!" she followed it.

Tara all but jumped out of her skin as the woman screamed at them but followed instruction well and with a gentle hand on Wayne's shoulder together they stepped into the hallway.

"This has to be about the club." Wayne turned to her before they cleared the door frame. Looking for any listening ears Tara pushed him into the empty chapel.

"Obviously." She whisper yelled at him.

"We gotta tell Clay."

"No she is pretty insistent on not doing that." Tara put her fingers to her mouth biting on barely growing nails. "No if this is about the Club they are using Gemma to get a message across." Then the reality hit her. "Summer."

"What?"

"This happened to Clay's wife to make a point to the club. What would they do to Clay's daughter."

::

"All I'm saying is it's weird right?" Summer smiled to the cashier well reaching for the tea she had craved since she lifted her slightly drunk head from the pillow. Juggling grocery bags, the now scorching drink in her hand well shouldering the cell phone semi lost in the hair she didn't bother brushing this morning she frowned at the door realizing she had to pull to get out.

"I mean I guess." Ava responded.

"You guess. This from the girl who calls me every time you stub your toes." Summer nodded to a man in a rather tacky business suite that seemed all too eager to open the door for her.

"Afternoon Mr. Hale" She heard the cashier say as she left the store into the much too bright afternoon sun.

"To be fair that was one time and my toe was broken."

"Irregardless the fact is it's weird. I'm Gemma's step daughter, which makes me family, you phone family when there is an emergency."

"Well you know now so what's the problem."

"The problem dear Ava is that I'm here walkin the streets of Charming and not where I'm needed."

"Needed huh."

Summer pulled the sun glasses from her hair rolling her eyes as she put them on. At 1 in the afternoon it amazed her just how busy the streets of Charming were. The whole town seemed to be on laid back, well get there when we get there mood. And every single person she walked back gave a nod, a smiled, and a "good afternoon."

"Summer I think the problem is that they didn't want to worry you. Maybe it wasn't that serious and maybe just maybe you really weren't needed. That doesn't mean you're not needed in other ways. If I know you and 23 years of knowing you will prove that, you are on your way to the parent's house bags of groceries in hands to make enough meals to last the next few days possible weeks."

Summer glance down at the bags she was trying to balance the weight of.

"Did I lose you?" Summer had been lost in thought that she forgot about Ava and the phone.

"Ava you've been with a lot of guys before."

"Should I be offended by your bluntness?" Summer smiled.

"Have any of them kissed you than ran away?"

Ava fell silent for a moment.

"You slut" She finally heard her friend again.

"What?!" She gave a smile to an older woman who seemed surprised by her rudeness. "Afternoon" she smiled to the woman who walked away with a loud "hmph"

"You kissed a boy."

"No." Summer replied.

"Yes!" Ava screamed into the phone "You kissed a boy and he ran away?"

"He didn't just run away. He called me Donna."

"I'm guessing you told him your name before you mouth molested him."

"Bitch" Summer mumbled.

"Listen potty mouth do you want to know what I would do?"

"That would be why I'm asking."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I would do nothing. You don't need to give it another thought. If and I really mean when that guy realizes what an douche move he made he'll come back and that is when you decided if you really want to get to know a guy who kisses and runs and can't give you the proper respect in remembering your name."

"I guess."

Summer was too lost in the conversation to notice the men ahead of her in deep angry conversation until she was mere steps away. The one she assumed was a police officer looked as though he was fighting every inch of his being not to clock the man in the well dressed suite. There was no way for her to walk around them as their egos and bodies took up the whole sidewalk. She pushed the phone closer to her ear and held onto her bags a little tighter and pushed through the wall of testosterone. The man in the suite smiled a perfectly charming smile and wished her a good afternoon well the officer was to clouded by anger to notice her.

"Do your job Deputy Chief. Protect people like her." Hale followed his finger to the back of the blonde's head. "From the evils of Samcro before it's too late."

::

Wayne almost died when he saw her half from shock that Clay did in fact have a daughter the other was more relief that she was fine.

"Summer?" She jumped when she heard her name turning to see the smiling officer.

"Ava I'll call you back." She hung up the phone before her friend could answer.

"Yes?"

"I uh." He stepped onto the sidewalk trying to look casual as he looked around noticing Hale and Zobelle's heated conversation. "I'm a friend of the clubs. They wanted me to bring you up to the hospital."

"Oh um." She looked at the bags in her hands. "Clay said to go to the club house."

"Yeah he changed his mind. Thought it would be better if you were with your family."

"Would we be able to stop by the club house first I just want to get these into the fridge before they go bad." She held up the bags now beginning to cut of circulation from arm to hand.

"Sure honey no problem."

Wayne walked her to the car taking the bags from her hands and putting them into the back seat. Turning one last time he saw Hale standing on the curb watching the blonde and Wayne climb into the car. Wayne gave a quick wave which Hale acknowledged with a nod.

Wayne pulled out his cell phone once he started the car.

"All clear." He spoke into the phone.

"Clay's heading back to the club house bring her there." Tara tried to keep it short and sweet.

"10 4 Rodger."

He closed the phone than turned to Summer who smiled back at him with an I'm to innocent for this town smile.

"Clay actually changed his mind asked me to bring you to the club house. Hope you got enough to feed an army."

::

Clay watched the cop car pull into the lot and smiled when he saw the blonde in the front seat.

"Causing trouble already." He smiled as he opened her door.

"Just playing tour guide." Wayne interrupted handing her the groceries from the back seat.

"Figured I'd make dinner." She shrugged looking past him. "Is Gemma okay?"

"She's fine. Just a little car accident." Wayne envied Clay at that moment not having to drink himself to sleep tonight to get Gemma's naked bruised body out of his mind.

"Thanks." He nodded towards Wayne leading her away from the car and into the club house.

"All in a day's work." He said to no one.

::

Jax was sitting at the kitchen table writing when Tara yawned well walking through the back door. His pencil hit the table and he smiled up to the woman who had spent most of her night and day with his mother.

"Hey baby." He smiled at her pulling her into his lap and kissing her with enough passion to show just how much she meant to him and also apologize for the company she had to keep today.

"Well I might just leave and come back in for another kiss like that." She smiled up and his pushing some lost strand of hair back in place behind his ear.

"Thank you."

She shrugged well avoiding his eyes wanting so badly to spill her secret to him but knowing deep down she couldn't.

"Where were you last night I missed you." She sat up on his lap trying to balance her weight.

"Oh man." He smiled and looked away for a second. "Spent the night holding Summer's hair back well she puked her guts out."

"What?" Tara smiled wanting to know more.

"Tigs and Juice feed her shot all night I was there to clean up the mess. Most of which ended up on me by the way."

Tara scrunched her noise but laughed.

"She puked on you?"

"All over me."

"Oh my God she must be so embaraced."

"I doubt she remembers a think. Hopefully."

"Hopefully."

"Yeah some shit happened at the club probably best if she doesn't remember."

"What?" Tara looked a little too concerned flash backs of Gemma's swollen face and evidence of rape still fresh in her mind.

"Ah it's nothing just a little midnight hook up with one of the guys." He kissed her cheek then moved to her neck showing her he was done with talking.

"That's a good look for you."

"What?" He smiled up at her from the top of her shirt he was working on pulling down.

"Protective big brother."

::

"Head shot." The sounds of war filled the club house. "Head shot" she said again to Juice's cries of frustration.

"FUCK!" he screamed out throwing the controller half way across the club house landing with a thud against Piney's shoulder.

"Head shot." She added.

"You aren't supposed to be good at this." He knocked the controller from her hand.

"Do we need to call you the wambulance." She stuck her bottom lip into a perfect pout and picked her controller back up and continued the game in which she had in fact been surprisingly better than him. "Head shot." She said again as he walked away.

"She is like a fucking pro at Call of Duty."

"HEAD SHOT!" She added insult to injury of Juice's bruised ego.

"I'm sure she is probably surprising at a lot of shit." Tigs winked at him well Piney held the controller up just out of Juice's reach.

"Hey Opie." Juice shouted to the door and her kill streak quickly ended. "Wanna shot buddy?" She glanced over her shoulder through her hair to the man who just made an entrance into the club house.

His eye's caught hers as he made his way to the bar. No nod of acknowledgement towards her but the icy what are you looking at stare.

"Nice" she said to no one and retreated quickly to the kitchen to check on the supper she promised the remaining men.

"Smells good." Bobby had followed.

"Thanks." She sighed lifting the lid on seafood gumbo. When she saw the amount of fresh sea food at the grocery store there was no way she could pass it up.

"Smells spicy" He added grabbing a tea spoon and helping himself to the pot.

"Hey Bobby Clay needs to see you." Both heads turned to Opie's direction.

"Don't let those fools eat all of this." He smiled to Summer before heading back to Opie's open door.

"About last night" He waited until they were alone.

"It's okay." She stopped him with a smiled.

"It's not."

But she shook her head Ava's words on repeat.

"What's my name Opie?"

His pause was enough for her.

"Right. So I'm going to go back into there." She pointed to the bar area. "And you can do whatever you want but please stay away from me." She gave him the best forced smile she could so he wouldn't see that him not remembering her name ripped her heart open.

"Summer." He started as he reached for her passing arm.

"To late." She pulled her arm out of reach as she walked into the room that Gemma now entered with the help of Tara.

Her heart all but stopped when she saw the bruised face of her step mother.

"Gemma." She practically jumped over those in her way to get to the woman who walked with a very clear limp.

"I'm okay baby." Gemma put on that perfectly fake smile she had just given to Opie. Not fooled by the smile she had just used she took her other free arm.

"You should be sitting."

"I should be drinkin" Gemma smiled but allowed the girl to bring her to a quickly available chair. Gemma's eyes scanned the club stopping on the man who had followed her daughter out of the kitchen with a look of majorly fucking up on his face.

"And you can cook too." Gemma took the seat feeling as if her lower half was being ripped open again. The instant reminder was enough to make her stomach turn but she fought off the sudden feeling of rising vomit.

Summer knelled in front of her looking into Gemma's eyes as if to see something that no one else saw.

"What?" Gemma could feel the heat of Summer's gaze reading her every thought.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Her face seemed to soften showing the heart break Gemma was feeling.

Gemma's words caught in her throat.

"It was just.." Gemma looked up at Tara. Had Tara spilled told Summer? "That stupid bitch" Gemma quickly thought but white skin of Tara's face proved she hadn't said a word.

"That's why I don't drive." Summer finally broke the silence. Gemma glanced back at Tara who seemed to exhale at the same moment Gemma did.

"I'm fucking starving" Chibs cut in and the moment was gone as Summer stood up leaving both Tara and Gemma with clammy hands and fast beating hearts.

::

Summer stood in the shower singing as if no one could hear her. She sang beginnings of songs and endings of others well scrubbing the day away. He stood in the hallway not needing to press his ear to the wall as her voice was clear as day to where he stood. He let his brain go there and pictured the soap lather against perfectly sun kissed skin. In his mind her whole body was evenly tanned. In his mind he was in that shower with her his hands starting at the top of that mess of blonde hair working their way down through tangles until he felt the smoothness of her neck. Then those hands would ran down her shoulders till the tips of his fingers brushed along her collar bone still working down till he was able to trace the tops of each breast. That's when his mouth would take over for his fingers. The heat of her skin would be the first thing his lips would feel then the smoothness. His lips would gently brush over her right nipple well his hand would join in once again moving down the soft skin of her belly then slowly reaching hips where for a moment he would show his dominance and power by digging his fingers deep into them hearing her gasp as his teeth would clamp down and pull on her nipple.

He quickly shook his head as the water shut off along with the singing he wouldn't mind hearing without a wall between them. He felt the reminder of his memory pressing firmly to the front of his pants and the instant need for relief as his hand moved down to adjust the visible bulge. He let his hand stay there slowly moving it back and forth till he was reminded why he really came here. One last long clothing covered rub and shudder of temporary relief and he knocked.

She had just covered herself up with the hotel issued housecoat when she heard the knock on her door. She opened it knowing well praying that who was there was there. He said nothing as he saw her still pink skin peaking through the cracks of coat she had not fully tied shut.

"Opie" She sighed semi embarrassed as private moments she had in the shower with thoughts of him still fresh on her mind and hopefully not on her face.

"You forgot your moon." He handed her the bottle where he had captured the moon for her. Now as she looked into it she saw where the moon sat and where he had clearly went to work on arts and crafts by gluing a picture to the other side.

He took a step forward inhaling the smell of her skin well that familiar bulge made itself present again pressing into her exposed belly.

"Sweet dreams" He said leaning into her neck inhaling once again as she closed her eyes feeling the heat grow from her belly and pushing down. He took a step back and before she could open her eyes she heard the sound of chain, jean, and leather make its way down the hall and fade to nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to keep the ball rolling after taking so long to update the story. Hope you all enjoy. Just a reminder I only own what you don't recognize.

Chapter Nine

It was this exact time yesterday Gemma was raped. This exact moment that she felt the foreign body part enter her body with such hate for her and everything she believed in. That feeling between her legs of something being robbed from her still burned with a pain she didn't even know could exist. When she had gone home with Clay she had every intention of sleeping tightly in his arms knowing that he would kill to protect her as she slept but when they had turned down the bed and he had offered to help her change for bed she panicked. She found herself looking anywhere but his eyes and very aware of every bruise not visible underneath her clothing. Everything she had believed up to this moment was a lie. He wouldn't be able to protect her. Maybe all the times he promised it to her in the past had been a lie than too. Maybe she was the one that had let him down. Surely now their sex life was ruined how could she let him in a place that had only been his but more than one had entered without her consent. She was damaged goods and the thought made her want to be sick, again. Suddenly as she sat there smoking a joint at their kitchen table alone in the dark she felt disgusted to be in her own skin. The body that she treated fairly well had betrayed her and now no matter how much she cleaned it she felt hands that didn't belong to anyone she would let touch her, all over her. She let out a silent sob turning her head to their bedroom door making sure it stayed shut. As strange as her skin, her body, her thoughts felt to her right now she promised she would kill the ones that took that last bit of innocents from her. She would kill them all.

::

Summer rolled onto her side looking out the God ugly yellow curtains at the still black sky. Her head had been swimming with thoughts of a bearded man between her legs and a mother that looked to shaken up to be in just a car accident. She put a hand to her head as if to push both thoughts out.

"One or the other" she said to herself.

She turned back onto her back as her hand slid down her belly when the bearded man returned to her thoughts. Slowly she slid it lower and lower till it brushed against the hem of her boy cut panties. Her thumb brushed under the hem as she watched him through closed eyes; slide his hand past hers the tips of his fingers tracing a path to the tip of her...

The phone rang next to her head as she let out a gasp pulling her hand back up feeling suddenly guilty about being caught doing something dirty or wrong.

"Hello?" she spoke with more breath than word.

"Good you're up"

"Just because I answered doesn't mean I'm up Gemma."

"Well now that you are how about a drink."

"What kinda drink?" She wished she had turned the phone off.

"Cold, stiff, clears the mind."

"Yeah give me 10."

She hung up chest still heaving with slick wet thighs but pushed the would of been great hand to battery powered friend moment aside for a quick drink with the step mom.

::

Gemma had texted the instructions to the tiny dive bar on the far side of town and prayed she would arrive there first but it would seem that of all the taxis that were in Charming she got the slowest one. So she part limp part shuffled her way in only to have Summer witnessed the whole thing.

"That's a good look for you." Gemma smirked as Summer ran to her side.

"Concerned?"

"Pants" Gemma said running her eyes from the black jogging capris and hoodie she knew belonged to a rather large bearded son.

"Hardy har har." Summer led her back to a private booth and nodded towards the waitress.

"What'll it be ladies." The waitress eyed the clock hoping to make a decent tip off these two in the short amount of time.

"Jack." Gemma answered for the two. "And if it looks like its getting low fill it back up sweetie" She handed the waitress a credit card with a wink.

"So Gemma to whom do I owe the honor of drinkin at 1 in the morning with you?" Summer stifled a yawn as she leaned back into the booth.

"Just want to get to know my daughter that's all."

"Really?" Summer perked up.

"Do I look like the lying type baby?" Gemma's smile made Summer laugh.

"I'd like to say no but the jury is still out."

The waitress brought two shot glasses and the bottle and left the two to pour their own.

"So Summer what do you do?"

Gemma pour for both nudging Summers to her.

"I'm a hair dress by day." They took the shot

"And by night?" Gemma refilled.

"Nothing." The response made Gemma laugh as a second shot was taken.

"And that's what you wanna do with your life? Cut hair for probably shit pay and even shittier tips."

This time Summer filled up the glasses.

"No"

"So we are now with one word answers" Gemma took the shot followed by Summer.

"I was in school but." Summer quickly filled the glasses taking hers fast than refilling.

"But your mom got sick and you went home to take care of her." Gemma nodded taking her shot.

"Yeah and well she got better I re-registered and then she got sick again and I just didn't go back." Summers head began to clear of all thoughts.

"What were you taking?"

"Education."

"What kind?" Gemma smiled thinking herself fun at a joke that she didn't say.

"Science. I have big dreams of a teaching gig expanding children's minds to the world of chemistry" Another round of shots it might have been one but it was probably two.

Gemma swayed a little with a smile on her face well Summer face began to go from sun kissed to alcohol flushed.

"When do you go back?"

"To?" Summer filled their shot glasses

"School" Gemma was now hoping the words she thought were the words that came out of her mouth.

"Well my last term started in September." She thought for a minute than counted on her fingers. "Two years ago."

That was enough to bring on hysterical laughter. Uncontrolled laughter that brought on movement which brought on queasy stomachs.

::

"Really Gemma" Clay held his wife up well his unimpressed son held onto the sister was no more than a rag doll in his arms.

"Just a night cap" Gemma could barely stand let alone make a full sentence.

"You okay?" Jax tilted Summer's chin up making sure she was still breather.

The flood gates opened at that moment all over his clean white shoes and just washed jeans.

"Fuck Summer again." He would have dropped her to avoid the vomit leaving her mouth but then he would have dropped her so for the second night in a row she watched helplessly as she covered him and herself with enough vomit to put that scene in the exorcist to shame.

::

Clay sat at the head of the table well his two very hung over women sat to his left and right. He enjoyed a wonderful plate of scrambled eggs well he smiled towards the very green Gemma and equally green Summer.

"Proud of yourselves?" He smiled.

"Very." Gemma smiled back well Summers head hit the table followed by the tiniest of snores.

"We were bonding Clay."

"Bonding" He nodded lighting a cigar. "Gem do I need to remind you of the day you had today. You were in a car accident not even a day later I'm picking you up at a bar drunk as shit with my daughter."

"Our daughter was up and we were both awake."

"Well looks like we are all awake now." Clay side glanced the very unawake Summer.

Gemma lit a smoke smiling at the head on the table covered in needing to be washed blonde hair.

"She is smart Clay. Like going somewhere in life smart."

"Yeah." He smiled to his wife more amused by her actions tonight than angry.

"She has chemistry major. Wants to teach kids and shit."

"Yeah?" Clay was becoming more and more impressed with this girl each day.

"Quit school to take care of Nora." Clay's smile faded as his wife spoke. "Just one year left."

"Think she'll go back."

"There's really nothing stopping her now." Gemma fought a yawn. "There are some great schools in California she could transfer too." She side glanced her husband trying to read his reaction.

::

Given it was already morning when Clay finally put her in a real bed, when she woke the sun was still out so that to Summer was a good sign the day wasn't wasted. Of course her body and brain weren't ready to get up as she forced herself out of the bed which was more her rolling until she hit the floor with a thud. She let out a loud umph as the air rushed out of her body leaving her breathless on the ground.

"Nice" Gemma stood in the doorway glass of water in hand.

"Good morning to you too" Summer smiled up to her step mom much to awake for the amount they ingested last night.

"Get cleaned up I gotta go to work and you little lady are coming with me."

She let out a few muffled words none of which made any sense and sounded more like "maopjahdkma" but dragged herself to her feet and followed Gemma to the waiting shower and clean close Gemma had magically available and in her size no less.

A 20 minute shower and not even attempting to style her mess of curls she found herself in a green maxi skirt and white t-shirt and in the passenger seat of Gemma's new SUV. The lot was more busy than the few times Summer had seen it and it would appear all eyes watched her less than graceful slide, no fall from passenger seat to ground.

"Really?" She sighed pulling herself to feet as a concerned Gemma laughed more than helped. "You're a jerk you know that right" Summer headed past the peanut gallery of laughs and silent whispered.

"Yeah you jerk" Tigs laughed once Gemma casually made her way by.

"You know I've been called a lot of things" Gemma smiled to Tigs "Strangely never a jerk."

::

Summer sat next to Piney water in hand, head on her arm, and arm on the bar.

"Rough night"

"I feel like I should say yes, but I don't remember."

It would only seem appropriate that the laws of all things happening in threes would kick in right at that moment. When her stomach began to turn at the distant memory of how much she had in fact drank the night before and when her hand went to sooth the bubbling mess, gravity made it a point to kick her in the face causing her body to go one way and her brain to stay sitting. She reached for the edge of the bar to slowly and stumbled to the ground with a thud and a crash as the stool she sat on followed.

"Mother Fucker!" she cried out mostly unaware of those who tried to hide laughter and a very angry Clay making his way from church doors to where she now lay.

"Come on drunky time to get some fresh air." Leave it to big brother to clean up her mess. With hands under armpits he hoisted her to her feet and made his quick escape her in tow before Clay reached them.

"You know." Gemma followed "Tara needed some stuff from storage. Maybe now would be a good time to get it" She elbowed Tara's rib as gently as her boney elbow allowed.

"Yeah now would be perfect." Tara nodded as Clay still on the war path was closing in on the still open door. "Like right now."

::

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Summer took her time looking at each and every picture in the box Gemma had kicked aside.

"Um just some." Tara glanced towards Gemma.

"We are looking for club pictures. I was just inspired by the scrapbook you made Clay. Figured we could do the same for the club. Without the puss." She winked at Tara.

"Yeah Gemma is really into the arts" Tara smiled back with a bit of her newly developed old lady attitude.

"Fun." Summer continued with the boxes. "Hey is this Jax?" She held up the ultrasound picture shoved into the bottom of the box. Tara slid next to her and took the picture in her hands smiling at the baby in its last trimester, and then holding it up for Gemma. One look was all Gemma took and Tara saw her crack for just a second.

"Uh yeah. Yeah that's my Jax" She turned quickly away making herself busy in the next box. Summer smiled at Tara well Tara looked back at the picture. Thinking to herself that if this is Jax where did his vagina go?

::

Opie didn't think he reacted. He would think back later when the bullets had stopped flying but right now all he saw was Mayans and knew that although he got the one that had killed his wife they were all responsible they all had to die. So he walked gun aimed on each and every one that he saw and he fired. The noise in his head for just a moment seemed to stop just as it had when he killed that fucking piece of shit that shot through the back of his wife's head. This was his key this was the way to make the noise vanish. He needed to kill them and not just kill them but make it bloody.

Clay watched as Opie walked into the gun fire half proud of this man he had a helping hand in raising but he was still a brother and he wasn't prepare to bury any patched member now or in the future. For fuck sakes he had kids and here he was doing what most men with or without a family would do. He was putting himself on the line for his club and as noble as it was Clay could only think of those two young kids at home already without a mother and at the rate Opie was walking gun raised and firing, possibly without a daddy too. He was proud until the bullet shot through Bobby's shoulder reminded him of the royal fuck up his step son was and that god damn cover up that was now getting his club that he had made injured. "Fuck Jax" He wanted to yell to anyone who would listen but kept it silent in his head. Here was Opie thinking with bullets not brains and then there was his son who seemed to think about pussy before brains or bullets. The club in the span of what a day was already being turned on its God Damn head.

Once the yelling and the gun fire ended Clay grabbed his phone calling in the Doc for Bobby's shoulder, than calling his wife making sure his daughter was out of the club house when they arrived with Bobby. He had just gotten her just started to scratch the surface with her and knew this would scare her away. He wasn't ready to scare her yet. Leave it to his wife though not to answer her fucking phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The biker Gods had been good to Clay that night and heard his prays for an absent daughter. True she was in the club house when he arrived with his injured brother but she had missed the chaos as it spilled into the club house. He kissed his wife's forehead and made his way down the hallway to the row of locked dorm rooms opening the only unlocked one on his left. He stood there for a few moments watching the rise and fall of the barely visible figure twisted in a sea of blankets. He smiled to the figure, pretty confident when she went to sleep at night in her own bed she was sleeping alone, if the way she took up a queen size bed with her entire body was proof of that fact that no man shared her bed. Gemma stood off to the side watching her husband watching his daughter than cautiously made her way to his side pushing the throbbing pain of her "car accident" to the back of her mind.

"Bobbie is gonna be fine. Tara's patching him up and will make sure he's got something for the pain." Gemma watched the body in the bed twist again left leg kicking the blanket from body.

"You coming baby?" Clay turned to the end of the hall unaware of his wife leaving his side.

"Think I'm gonna stay here the night. Make sure Bobbie's fine and all."

"Right" Gemma winked puckering her lips for a kiss she blew to him.

When the hallway was empty her turned his attention back to the girl and back to his thoughts. His brother would be okay. Now to deal with his son.

::

She woke up with one of those oh so graceful sleep snores that sat up in the mess of a bed in a shot. A single knock opened way to her father's smiling face.

"You're up" He smiled.

"Yeah" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes well wiping drool from her chin. "Morning?" he nodded to the sunshine filling the room.

"Thought I could interest you with a breakfast date with your pops"

The way she jumped out of bed instantly ready was like he had offered her the world Clay thought to himself. He had.

::

Well a quick stop to talk to Gemma turned into a good 10 minutes, she decided to wait for her father on the picnic bench alone and take a few minutes to bake in the sun. Gemma had turned up a new day with a new perfectly fitting outfit. Only this time shocking waves went through the club as *gasp* you guessed it, shorts. She wore cut off short barely covering that poor bump of an ass as Gemma had called it and a black tank top that match the length of the shorts. Completing the look was a beanie she found in the dorm room from which she just awoke.

Well enjoying the tingle of burning skin she felt that unusual feeling of eyes on her. Her left opened first and scanned her surroundings followed by her right. The girl no older than 11 stood in the shade of the garage, safely out of talking distance. Summer sat up wiping her hands in front of her as she watched the little girl watching her.

"Hello" Summer spoke first.

"Hi" was all the little one said.

"What are you doing?" Summer replied

The girl shrugged.

"Why aren't you at school?" Summer continued.

"Teachers day." The girl took a step forward.

Summer smiled at the tiny progress.

"Where's your mommy?" Summer frowned as the girl took a step back.

Quickly Summer saw the neon purple paper in her hands and nodded to it. "What's that?"

The girl eyed the paper then looked back up at Summer holding it in front of her slowly closing in the distance. Summer reached for the paper once the paper was in reaching distance and read the bold font aloud "Gymnastics try outs" she smiled than returned her attention back to the girl.

"You are trying out for your schools gymnastics team?" The girl shrugged.

"You any good?"

The girl shook her tiny head and snatched the paper back from Summer shoving it into her back pack.

"I could uh" Summer looked around but no one paid any attention to the two girls. "I could show you some stuff."

The little girl's eyes lit up for only a second before distrust took over.

"You can't do it."

"Uh yeah I can."

The little girl shook her head before beginning to take steps back into the shadows.

"I told you I could why would I lie to you about that?"

"Because you're old. Old people lie."

Summer stood up brushing off her bum than taking a forward step for every backwards one the little girl took.

"I'm not that old." Summer smiled

"You're still old"

"Step aside cher this old lady has a point to prove."

::

Opie stared at the one child of his that at least acknowledged his existence. From the garage he watched his son sit quietly in Gemma's office alone.

"Take your kids to work day?" Clay made no noise as he approached giving Opie's heart a good jolt.

"Mary had some shit just dropped them off. I'll figure something out."

"Why don't you just take the day Opie? Spend some time with them." This was what he wanted to be doing right now.

"Can't, I have this car to finish." Excuse number 1 Clay thought.

"I'll get someone to cover"

"I'm almost done they wouldn't be able to figure out what I've done without taking it apart again." Excuse number 2.

Clay sighed looking through the open bay as his little blonde tumbled by hands on pavement then flipping onto feet only to flip back onto pavement with bare hands. She moved across the ground with such effortless grace as the even smaller blonde cheered on from the picnic bench.

"I'll get Summer to watch them today."

"I couldn't let you."

"Nah don't think about it. She'd love to do it." Clay slapped his back well making his way through the open bay doors to the chest heaving daughter.

"Didn't know the circus was in town." She smiled up at Clay well winking towards the young girl.

"Need a favor" He nodded to the girl. "Mind watching the kids for the day?" Summer glanced to the blonde who was nodding her head with enough force to knock it off or at least give a bad her headache.

"You gonna call me old again?"

"No" the girl's head went from nodding to shaking whipping blonde locks back and forth.

"What's your name cher?"

"Ellie."

"You wanna get started on your gymnastics tryouts?"

"Okay!"

Opie watched his daughter say more to this stranger than she had to him in the last few weeks. "Was that his hat" was his last thought before turning away from the trio and returning to the car.

They set out at once for the nearest park. Clay watched as they left the lot two blondes and a little boy trailing behind with the prospect discreetly on foot. He could hear the laughter from his spot in the garage and glanced at Opie trying to focus on the task of changing the oil for the 2nd time. He saw the pain of that innocent laughter rip across the bearded face and tried for just a second to imagine how bad Opie must hurt. He couldn't.

::

"What's your name boo" she glanced back at the boy only a few years younger than little Ellie.

"Kenny" He was more interested in the vested man who followed.

"Mine as well keep up" She smiled to the prospect that couldn't discreetly follow if his life depended on it.

"I'm okay back here" He tried to deepen his voice give off the appearance of tough but when she smiled again at him with a nod to join them his appearance cracked and he jogged to take his place next to her.

"So Kip you okay babysitting duty?" She smiled as the two children pushed past her with the shiny new swing seat in their sights. He shrugged and no well he wanted to be rolling with the club he knew it was this "baby sitting shit" that was gonna get him there. As much as he hated the horrible shit her father and his brothers put him through one day it would all be worth it and he would be the one pushing the punishment on another prospect and he would do it gladly with a smile.

"I just don't understand" She sat down on a bench and nodded for him to join her. "I don't understand why they would treat you the way they do. I mean what's the point in humiliation or torture. These men are supposed to be your brothers."

He shrugged adjusting his cut making himself more comfortable on the bench including turning himself to face her and only her.

"It proves my worth I guess."

She shook her head and pointed her finger directly into his heart.

"That proves your worth. Not your ability to mop up puke or follow your President's daughter around."

She turned back to the kids watching as they joined in with others running from swings to jungle gym than off for a riveting game of tag. He seemed lost in what she said when she turned to him nodding to the kids.

"Wanna show them how to play red rover?"

::

After a much needed ice cream lunch break the four made their way through Charming Square.

"You sound funny." Kenny now a permanent attachment to her left hand looked up with a face full of chocolate not even a wash cloth could get clean.

"What would you say if I told you that you sound funny too?" she smiled with a wink. Now she wasn't the only one with a permanent fixture as the prospect soon learned any girl no matter the age will develop a crush on a man in leather. He now was a heart throb to a 11 year old who followed him with the look of stars in her eyes. When they began to cross the street Ellie had locked her hand in his and refused to let go, 10 minutes ago. And now the four walked through the crowded square stopping when Summer heard the soft sounds of guitar leading the party in that direction.

"Dance with me" Her shoulders began to sway first as the busker picked up the pace for his new audience. Forgetting Ellie was at that precious age where everything was embarrassing and heaven forbid you're see with anyone above the age of 12 turned red as Summer spun her baby brother around and a crowd of on lookers began to form.

"Come on Ellie bust a move with me." The prospect held her hands out well moving his feet in more of a shuffle than a dance.

"Okay!" Ellie was more than happy to dance now.

The four put on quite a show but it was Summers laughter and infectious smile that made the adults stop to watch. Soon the guitar case began to fill up with change and bills well the busker went from song to song each one fast with a better melody for moving. That was where Hale was finally able to see the woman he only saw in passing. You know those perfect Hollywood moments where the person falls in love at first sight and it's almost like a blinding glow around them and don't forget to break out the cheesy acoustic love song. Hale was finding himself in that very moment as he watched with a smile on his face as this woman spun the little boy around with a smile he could only describe as heart stopping only he actually had a live soundtrack playing in the background.

"Whatcha looking at?" Wayne handed his protégé a cup of coffee as the older man took in the sights in front of him.

"Who is that woman with Opie's kids?"

"Uh.. uh" Wayne saw how lost Hale became in her smile and shook his head. "Blonde girl?"

Hale nodded.

"That's the new baby sitter."

"She with anyone?"

"Nah that one's a good girl."

"What's her name?"

"I uh don't know she's new."

Hale nodded well he drank his coffee watching the blonde and only the blonde.

::

"Grandma!" Ellie screamed well running back onto the lot and into the arms of the waiting woman. She equally as shocked as those around hugged the little one back.

"Nice to see you to Ellie."

"Oh my God Grandma guess what we did..." That started a 2 minute one sided conversation that seemed to be only one sentence and no breaks for breathing. Summer stood off to the side and smiled when the old woman looked up and mouthed "Thank you". Even Opie stopped what he was doing in the garage well keeping himself hidden watched his baby say more than he had heard in weeks. He had all but forgotten the innocence in her voice. The fastens of her words when she got excited, the way her hands moved equally as fast trying to paint a picture of what she was trying to verbally express. The last time he had heard her talk was the day before he told her that her mother had died. The last time she looked at him was the day after he told her that her mother died.

"Yours?" He hadn't even heard Summer approach.

"Yeah."

"They are really something." Opie turned away from the open bay and back to the car that had nothing wrong with it.

"Where's their mom?"

"Dead" A chill went through her body at his lack of emotion.

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged.

"But they aren't." He looked up but she was already walking away to give her new companions a last hug goodbye.

::

Gemma was typing away but to be honest it was the same sentence over and over she just did it so the allure of being busy would keep her husband out of the office.

"Knock knock" She rolled her eyes before putting back on her don't fuck with me smile watching Wayne walk into the office shutting the door behind him.

"Afternoon Wayne" She turned off the monitor and the repeated "I will rip their dicks off" mantra. "What can I do for you?"

"Got a problem not sure how to handle it."

"And you've come to me?"

"Concerns you. Concerns all of you."

Intrigued she sat forward lighting a much need joint than handing it to him.

"Hale."

She smirked.

"Saw Summer today."

Smirk vanished.

"And?"

"Practically heard wedding bells."

"Clay would never allow..." Wayne put up a hand to stop her.

"I'm not gonna be around forever Gemma. We all know Hale is itching to get me outta office and to get Samcro outta Charming."

"Hale can't be bought."

"Maybe you ain't giving him the right payout."

He handed back her joint before walking to the door.

"Think about it Gem."

She watched him walk into the parking lot before climbing into his cruiser turned back and nodded at her. She sat back down joint between her fingers and smiled to herself. "Of course" she thought out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone just a reminder if you don't recognize it it's mine. Hope you like what's going on in the story so far if so please review if not please review.

Thanks KD

Chapter Eleven:

There are only two things that Gemma worried about. The safety of the club and the safety of her family, in that order. It were those reasons and those reasons alone she kept her secret from her family and the club. With the way Jax and Clay were heading she didn't need to stick a nail further in their coffins by pushing them into a war with themselves or the ones that did this to her. So she spent a lot of time considering Wayne's proposal. Would it be so bad to get into bed with Captain America? The pros which she weighed almost every night outweighed the cons sure it would be difficult to have family diners with the law but that was a sacrifice they would all have to make. She didn't like the feeling of pimping out her step daughter but hey maybe they would eventually learn to love each other. Summer was so quick to please Clay she knew all Clay would have to do was ask and Summer would be on board with the plan. But time was ticking quickly by and there was less than a week till Summer would be leaving and Clay was dragging his feet with that extended offer to stay. So sitting in her kitchen alone at 2 in the morning she thought of every other available resource she had to convince Summer that maybe a new residence in Charming would be best for everyone in involved.

"You still up?" Clay exited their room rubbing a clenched fist well Gemma rolled a cigarette between her fingers.

"Can't get comfortable." She stared at her cigarette.

He leaned in kissing her forehead well making his way to the kitchen.

"Wanna tell me what's really on your mind" She heard him turn on the tap then return to the table placing a couple pills and the water in front of her.

"Summer." She swallowed the pills as her husband sat down beside her.

"And?" he took the glass and gulped back the remaining contents.

"Hate to see her go that's all" She butted out her smoke only to light another.

"Yeah" He nodded.

"She doesn't have to. All you have to do is ask Clay."

"It's not that simple Gem."

"It is. Look at all she has done with Ope's kids. They are a million times better just in this short amount of time. She is practically living there Clay."

He pushed down a growl at the reminder of where his daughter spent most nights. Alone.

"With Ope spending more and more time at the club house what's gonna happen with those children when she is gone Clay."

"They aren't her responsibility."

"No they aren't but she is making them hers."

"Gemma I'm telling you right now I'm not happy with this situation I've put her in. That's not what I brought her out here for."

"We take care of our own Clay. What she is doing for those kids is what Nora would have done for Jax if anything happened to me."

"Yeah well Opie needs to get his shit together and quick."

"Or what?" Gemma snapped "What could possible happen to him that hasn't already been done."

Clay cut his eyes to her only to have the same stare returned.

"Just talk to her about it."

"I don't know Gem." He looked towards the room. "Coming to bed?" She shrugged in response. "I'll think about it alright" Well that was a start. She smiled at him knowing tomorrow Summer would be asked to say and followed her husband to bed.

::

Now it's not like Summer was actually living at Opie's house. Mary who she had become very fond of in the last few days spent was the primary care giver. Summer just spent any moment she wasn't with Clay or her new family with the children. She was there in the morning to take them to school, there after school where she helped Ellie with her routine and Kenny with his homework, and together the four of them whipped up a homemade meal well talking about their days. Mary was getting use to the woman taking on the main responsibilities of a family she was too young to have but Mary was older she had done her time raising children and was tired. She couldn't do this forever and it showed on her face. Summer need to do something and do something quick or face losing Mary and possibly these children.

Jax had found them at the park he had all but dropped everything when her text came in. He stood back watching Ellie poor attempt at a back bridge well Summer patiently corrected her for what he imagined was the 10th time. Sitting on the bench he waiting until she noticed him and left Ellie to try and try again on her own.

"Think she has a chance?" Jax nodded as she sat down.

"Well it's a school gymnastics group not the Olympics so yeah she might." She ran a hand over her face than smiled to her brother.

"He's just going through some shit."

"Don't try to justify his actions Jax, not when those kids are at stake."

"Honestly Sum" She smiled at the nickname he had started calling her a few days back. "He has missed so much of their life with being behind bars that I don't think he knows what he is doing."

"No one knows what they are doing. I'd rather him be a father that makes mistakes than a father that isn't there to make them. Every night I tuck Ellie into bed she says good night prayers asking God to protect her mama, her grandma, her grandpa, me even, but never once does she ask for God to protect her daddy. That's fucked Jax."

"I've tried to talk to him he won't listen to me."

"Jax I'm leaving soon and I feel like I'm abandoning them. How can I possibly go home and leave them with no mama and no daddy. Mary is great and she is doing all she can but Jax come on she is tired and she has already done her job raising babies."

"I honestly thought that after he made right on what happened to Donna he would snap out of this shit."

"What happened to Donna?"

Jax went from watching the children to the sister beside him. He read her face knew every inch of her skin but it was the look in her eyes that made him open his mouth.

"Donna was shot back of the head. Drive by, by some guys that had whatever bullshit reason to take out a member's old lady."

She frowned looking towards her bare feet kicking up sand.

"I hate that."

"What?" Jax lit a smoke and handed it to her.

"That you lie to me so easily." She refused the smoke and stood up. "Maybe Jax I hate that you think I'm not worth the truth."

"Sum" She half turned the hurt clearly visible in her eyes. "There are things that you can't know. Things that would change the way you see me, us."

"Do you think there is anything you tell me could ever change the way I think about you?"

"That night of Bobbie's party I helped kill and dispose of a body."

She looked at the kids who were acting just as kids should be then back at her brother.

"Opie was the one with a target on his back and Donna was the one that paid for it."

"Why?" She sat back down.

"I'd tell you if I knew."

"So Opie got revenge?"

"No."

"Does he know that?"

"No."

"Tell me everything Jax. Right now." Her attempt at intimidating him for the truth was weak and with a smile he sat back on the bench prepare to tell his sister everything. Everything that he hadn't yet told Tara.

::

Jax sat at his kitchen table mentally and physically exhausted once he started to talk everything poured out of him and she silently listened her full attention on him. He told her about the guns, about the other clubs, the roles everyone played, the amount of people he had killed, his fears for where everything was heading, the porn partnership, but when it came down to telling her about his suspicions for Donna death and who pulled the shots, he couldn't do it. It all just came out and although he felt the weight leave his shoulders he saw it move from his to hers. But when all was done and his throat was dry from talking way to much she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Nothing romantic just a soft thank you and returned to her gymnastics lessons. Sitting at the table now he still felt the softness of her lips on his knowing this changed their relationship from brother and sister from marriage to officially brother and sister from blood.

Tara had walked in and had had a full one way conversation with him before she realized that although he was there he wasn't exactly present.

"Jackson!" she had yelled for the 3rd time before he blinked back to earth.

"Hey baby." He sighed "You just get home?"

She smiled and moved to the chair across from him.

"I've been telling you for the last 5 minutes about Gemma's plans for a club bbq. Where are you right now?"

"Here baby. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna tell me?"

She had been trying to crack his club code of silence for the last 2 weeks only to hit the same response. "Nothing you need to know" and now as she sat biting her lip thinking maybe just maybe he would let her in on something she saw him being to speak "Nothing you need to know baby."

"Jax you gotta give me something."

"Tara I can't you know that."

"When are you Jax? When are you gonna realize that I'm not going anywhere?"

"It's not a matter of you staying or going Tara."

"Clay tells Gemma everything."

"You wanna be like Clay and Gemma. You want the burden of whatever it is Clay puts on Gemma?"

"Jax"

"You aren't an old lady Tara." He pushed back from the table.

"So make me one. Jax I can only do so much you have to help me out here."

Gemma picked that moment to walk in smiling into the tension.

"Come at a bad time?" She sat down at the table.

"Hey ma what's up?"

"BBQ tomorrow night need you to bring a salad" She smiled toward Tara trying discreetly to wipe away fast falling tears.

"Whatever" Jax sighed and headed to the door his mother had entered. "I'll see you later." He nodded towards Tara. "I love you" was his last words before he walked out.

"Everything alright?" Gemma leaned forward towards the girl she considered a daughter.

"He won't tell me shit. Won't involve me in his life."

"He will baby."

"When Gemma. I don't' know what else I can do."

"It will come Tara he just wants to protect you."

"I'm not some sort of weak princess that needs protection Gemma."

Gemma smiled patting the doctors hand.

"He will tell you, or no pussy."

Through tears Tara let out a laugh.

::

It had been four days since she had spent time with her father. Four days that she hadn't seen him in just passing and four days since she had been inside the club house without the company of children. In those four days she hadn't seen a hint of Opie.

"Looky looky" Tigs sat up as she walked through the door. "The prodigal daughter has returned to the world of adults."

She smiled leaning into the man who still gave her chills and kissed his cheek.

"I have to say Sir you haven't aged a day since the last time I've seen you." She smiled as he returned the kiss. "Is my father here?"

"Chapel" Bobby nodded stealing his own bit of her cheek and planting it with a wet one.

"Can I go in?" She nodded.

"Just knock first."

Clay sat behind the heavy wooden doors but had heard her entrance. He was in the process of butting out his cigar when she knocked.

"Yeah?" He would allow her the surprise she needed for her surprise visit.

"Hey you busy?" She opened the door just a crack her body half inside that crack half out.

"No come in." She entered the chapel for the first time shutting the door behind her.

"Summer." He tried to keep his voice light even though he was to the moon happy she was here.

"I'm sorry I've been a little absent lately." She stood at the door taking the time to look at all the details in this private room.

"Hungry?" was his way of sayings... it's cool.

"Starving" was her way of saying... always.

::

The prospect who she refused to call half sack brought the take out well Summer filled her father in on her comings and goings for the last little while. Well she talked she stole the bacon from his burger which he didn't mind as much as his stomach did. Through the pain of his stomach punching itself every time her fingers picked at the food in front of him he smiled. Tigs equally interested in her as the more excited she got the more her little body seemed to move he found himself hanging onto her words only to watch the rise and fall of her chest held tightly against a green button up cardigan. It was during her almost reenactment of Ellie finally nailing a bridge walk over that Opie emerged from the hallway leading to his new crashing pad.

Summer followed him with daggers as he walked past their table and to the bar. With a bottle in hand he finally turned to scan the club for a new bed mate when he saw her and the bullets she was shooting.

"Your kids are fine." She forgot the company she kept and forced herself to remain sitting but using her words for weapons.

"Not your concern."

"Right well seeing how I've been the one to tuck them in at night and to send them off to school uh yeah it seems like it would be my concern."

"Well no one asked you."

"Well someone needs to be there."

He slammed the bottle down. She stood up slamming the chair back. Tigs stood up wrapping an arm around her waist before the fuse was lit.

"Talk a walk" Clay pointed Opie to the door.

Being the bigger person Summer took that walk before Opie could make it past the bar. Her blood was on fire as she stepped out into the now chilled night.

"I'm trying" She hadn't realized he had followed. Clearly by him being alone no one else had noticed either.

"Well you're clearly not trying hard enough."

His hands went to his head running over his beanie than locking behind his head.

"We all lose people Opie. We all lose loved ones but we have to keep going. You're a father Opie. You have two beautiful people waiting at home for you to step up and be their daddy."

"I can't."

"You won't"

"Don't act like you are the only one hurting right now. Ellie is only pushing herself to make this gymnastics team because Donna was one it when she was her age. Kenny sleeps with Ellie every night because he is afraid someone will come and get him because his daddy isn't there to keep the bad guys away."

"Well they have you."

"And I'm a poor excuse for what they really want."

She waited for him to say something but instead he grabbed her hand and yanked not into a kiss of passion or a welcoming embrace. No he yanked and pulled until they were at his bike he didn't say a word as he climbed on staring ahead and waiting till he felt her weight against his back and drove off the moment her arms cross over his chest.

Tigs and Clay stood in the door way watching the bike speed away.

"Guess diners over" Tigs smiled towards Clay.

::

He drove pushing his limits pushing her limits. She didn't say a word not that he could hear it and she didn't flinch a muscle just held on tight trusting him with 100 percent of her being. When he drove far enough away that the club didn't matter, that his kids didn't matter, that nothing mattered he stopped the bike and walked away from her kicking up dirt as he stomped ahead only to turn back and stomp some more. She wouldn't let him see how nervous inside he was making her so she kept her head high and stared at him throwing a rather manly temper tantrum then at the peak turning to her and charged. Before she could react his mouth was on her hungry for her lips and his hands held her face with enough pressure he was sure there would be marks. Using a little bit of restraint he moved his hands down her body till the rested on her hips then pulled her from the bike helping her legs to wrap around his waist not stopping the hunger in his kiss. Nothing on the side of the road for support but a few trees he slammed her back against one not caring that the impact winded her as he continued to take what he needed from her mouth. Freeing up his hands from her waist with rough force he ran them up her body to the top of her cardigan and with little effort ripped it open. She smiled when she heard the tiny ting of her buttons hitting the rocks around them. His mouth finally left hers finally allowing her to breathe, as he worked his way down her throat nipping and sucking at the flesh. The familiar smell of cinnamon mixed with want made an already uncomfortable budge pulsate with the threat of exploding here and now. Her breathing of course hitched as he found he breast but instead of taking his time to explore her, gently, she felt the chill of the night on bare skin as he ripped her thin amount of cotton bra away from her body. This wasn't about passion at this point this was about control. He needed to feel in control of one thing in his life and this was it, he needed to control this woman. And as much as he was hurting her right now with his rough forceful hands she would allow him to take anything he needed from her. His mouth took her nipple in with a bite. Pulling his beanie from his head her fingers twisted in his hair pulling each time a wave of pain yet still enough passion went through her body. It was when the button on her gray shorts popped open she found his mouth again trying to slow still willing to give in to his need she just wanted him to slow down enjoy everything she was willing to offer him. He didn't, and as his fingers moved past her sensitive nub and the plunged into core deeper than she had imagined making her release a cry. It was that cry that stopped him, fingers in the honey pot so to say that he looked at the mess of her body he had made. The teeth mark on her breast, the redness around her lips her swollen lips, he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes, and then his eyes feel on his hand fingers deep inside of her shorts.

"I'm sorry." He's forehead fell onto hers as he felt her heaving chest against his.

"It's okay." She smiled looking up into his eyes giving him the tender kiss he should have given her.

He hadn't even notice his fingers begin to moving till he felt a sudden wetness pool around them. His eyes fell on his hand watching it move in and out with the guidance of hers. This time the cries she made weren't of pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Just a reminder I only own what you don't recognize.

Enjoy

Chapter Twelve

Opie laid on his side tracing the lines of the feather which in turn traced the curve of her left breast. She sucked in air as his fingers graced the sensitive part just under the still tender breast but smiled well watching the serious expression on his face. They had gone as far as they could with exploring each other's bodies but when it came down for his now satisfied manhood to enter her body, both agreed now was not the time. He didn't want to do this to her on the side of the road in the dirt and she just wasn't ready yet to do it with him. Now however they rested laying in the dirt coated in a combination of sweat and sticky dirt. They hadn't said a single word to each other yet and no matter what each of them thought nothing seemed appropriate. She being very un experienced with one night stands didn't know if she should mention her lack of quickies and no string hook ups and him being now very experienced in the art of fucks and forgets didn't want to imply that really that was all he could offer her right now. So in silence they laid there him tracing her secret tattoos which he would be able to remember for future relief moments and she let her mind slip to her brother and the information he had told her earlier that day.

::

It was late when he finally pulled into the hotel parking lot. She would have walked away had he not pulled her back into his body and one last good night kiss. She sighed into his mouth well his strong hand held hers until he was finally able to let her go. One more pull back so his lips could tell her goodnight once more and he was finally able to let her go. She smiled tucking her button less green cardigan into his cut and wink turning so he could watch her simple sway into the building as the sun peaked up over the horizon. He turned the bike onto Main Street smiling to himself oblivious to the gray haired man parked in a tow truck who had fallen asleep in between the hours of "where the fuck is my daughter" and "I'll kill that biker prick."

::

The fight from two days past between himself and Tara was over; to be honest he had forgotten about it the moment that he walked out the door. To Tara though being a very mature, not very emotional woman the damn fight was still on. She frowned into the cup of coffee she poured for the man she considered her Old Man.

"What are you doing today?"

Silence.

"You headin to the farmers market with my ma."

Silence.

"You mad at me or something?"

Silence.

Oh yeah Tara a picture maturity.

He sat at the kitchen table watching the woman add sugar to his coffee debating on if he really needed the caffeine fix, spoonful after spoonful she dumped it in then turned a perfect Gemma smile on her face and all but dropped the cup on the table liquid sugary contents spilling out.

"What is your problem? Why aren't you talking to me?" He tried to keep the anger from his voice.

"I will." She smiled grabbing her purse from the table and heading to the door. "When you do."

::

When Saturday had rolled around and the kids took up space on the couch in front of the television, Summer did what any good "baby sitter" would do. She hid the remote. After a bit of a fight from Kenny and a promise of good company as in her third leg, to Ellie she had the two kids outside and smiled when she reminded them that they didn't in fact melt when fresh air hit their lungs. Summer, the grumpy Kenny, the love sick Ellie, and the pre warned and well prepared in the ways of tween crushes Half Sack stepped into the gates of farmers market which took up half the town square.

"Isn't this GREAT!" Summer practically screamed with excitement waving Kenny's hand which was tightly held by hers. "Smell that all that fresh air boo." She smiled down at him as his feet dragged a good inch into the ground with each step. "A whole day of fresh air, fresh food, and good company!"

Ellie hadn't even heard a word of what Summer had said or Kenny's cries in protest. It was hard to listen when your brain was on planning mode. Right now she was deciding if she would have her hair up or down for the winter wedding between her and Half Sack. Of course they would have to ship in snow for the penguins and hoped that the horses would be warm enough that they wouldn't shake of their unicorn horns, because everyone knows unicorns aren't real so they would have to make them.

Half Sack had taken everything Summer had said about this puppy love crush to heart well he tried to keep his hands unavailable at all cost lost that battle and now had a sweaty 11 year old once again attached to his side.

::

There was something about a farmer's market that seemed to lighten any mood. Maybe it was the mixture of fresh grown produce and fresh air. Either way the moment Tara stepped out of her car and inhale she felt instantly better.

"I have lived here all my life and never once been here." Tara inhaled again.

"Yeah" Tara turned to the woman who was already scanning the crowds before she had stepped foot out of the car.

"Yeah?" Tara repeated the woman's statement. "That's all you have to say is yeah?"

"I wanna grab some fruit well we are here. I'm in the mood for pie." Of course Tara being a doctor considered herself rather smart, so when saw the foursome standing at a vendor sampling cherries Tara knew this was not a mother and daughter in law day.

"I am always in the mood for pie."

Gemma was like a mission coming into target. She practically pushed anyone walking less than mock speed out of her way until she reached the vendor.

"Well what a perfect picture." Gemma smiled stealing the attention away from the vendor and all he had to offer.

"Gemma." Summer smiled pulling her into a hug with a free arm avoid her body with cherry juice hands and kissed her cheek trying not to leave a red stain. Gemma of course returned the hug and kiss well Tara stood off to the side. She wasn't jealous, not even a little. Well maybe a little but not that much not like it really affected her day to day life. No she only maybe thought about how her old man and his mom and everyone she knew seemed to love Summer, thought the world of Summer, thought Summer was the best thing to happen to this GOD DAMN FUCKING FAMILY! No Tara was not jealous.

Summer smiled to Tara well the brown haired woman stomped her foot for no reason.

"Bee" Tara smiled.

"Right" Gemma gave the perfect "you off your rocker" look before turning back to the four. "Will you guy be joining us for dinner tonight?"

Ellie shot a look towards Summer a look of pure begging in her eyes maybe even the hint of a tear.

"Yeah of course. I only have a few more days left, gotta get in as much family time as possible."

Really internally she was kicking herself for following for Ellie puppy dog eyes. When whatever had happened with Opie, happened she didn't regret it. When she woke up that morning she didn't regret it, when she walked into the club house to pick up her father for their late breakfast and found him there and he seemed to ignore her, she started to regret it, when the blonde and the red head quickly left the room he had come from, she wanted to regret it. The thing that made her full on regret it was that he was still sleeping at this damn club house and not his own house. She could deal with rejection, heart ache, all that relationship shit, his children shouldn't have to. But no matter how tough she appeared on the outside the moment she was behind closed doors of her hotel room she feel to pieces and then picked herself up with a pint of Cherry Garcia and Brownie Cheesecake, two each, one spoon.

Two whole nights of an ice cream diet and a whole day of avoiding phone calls lead her to today. Her favorite kids, fresh air, and in the one place her family wouldn't be.

"Perfect you can bring the salad." Gemma smiled towards the bag over flowing with everything you would need to fix a salad.

"I'm bringing the salad." Tara's tone surprised even her with the hint of whine in it.

"Two salads won't kill anyone." Gemma said amazingly without moving her teeth or smile. "Kenny how about you help me pick out some fruits for a pie." Gemma took his hand before he could refuse leaving Tara, her step daughter, the prospect, and well you couldn't even say Ellie was there she was to lost in her own world of wedding planning.

Gemma of course was never far enough away that she wouldn't be able to hear the exchange between the two grown women even if it was very one sided with a lot of single word answers.

"How about Strawberry?" She smiled toward the little boy helping himself to samples.

"No."

"No. You sure seem to like them."

He shrugged.

"Summer can't eat strawberries."

"What why?" She knelled down to the boy's level forgetting about the Ice Queen and the Biker Princess a good arm's reach away.

"She's allergic."

"Allergic?"

"Yeah." Kenny popped another ripe berry into his mouth.

Gemma returned the boy to the blonde, the exhausted prospect, and the love sick tween.

"Tonight 7 sharp." Summer nodded giving her another kiss and a quick nod to the doc.

"Ready to go mama bear?" Tara watched the group walk away.

"Just about. I need to grab some strawberries." Gemma wrapped an arm around the good doc's shoulder and squeeze.

::

He would have killed him if he had caught them in the act. But damn his aging body for being quick to sleep. Damn him! When he awoke that morning to Wayne tapping on his driver's side window he knew that he'd blown his moment to lay a hurting down on any man with the guts to touch his daughter. She had called shortly after asking him if he were interested in that overdue breakfast date and that she would meet him at the club house in 20 minutes as she was just leaving her hotel now, him being parked directly outside her hotel room quickly high tailed it away from the scene of the crime and parked in his parking lot, working up an elaborate story about spending the night in the office or something along those lines. Of course when he saw the bike belonging to the brother that just mere hours ago had been with his daughter or so he assumed he thought to kill that bird first, stone or no stone. Leave it to fate however to do his bidding for him. Of course the look of disappointment was worse than the look of heart break when she saw him and the small parade of women leave the room he now resided in. Clay was there to swoop in, winning back the spot reserved for just one man in her life, her heart. He wasn't sure if he should address what needed to be addressed as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. The ride over had been silent and he was pretty sure she would change her mind at least three times on the way over, but she didn't. Inside they didn't talk about what she had seen and he had maybe expected her to be upset about it, but if she was she didn't act it. They talked, laughed, and ate, her more so than him. She appeared to be fine and as he dropped her off she was laughing so hard she held onto her sides. Maybe nothing had happened between her and the newly widowed brother.

The next day was hell to him. He had been ignored by his wife countless times and that really never bothered him as much as his wife believed it had. But now to be ignored by his daughter, he was going fucking insane. How dare she, how dare that bastard for doing this to her, HOW FUCKING DARE THEM BOTH! He had broken two prepaid cells in unsuccessful attempts to contact his daughter who had locked herself up in the hotel room he was paying for. For a whole day no one was save from his wrath. Juice sported a fresh black eye, his wife had spent the day with her porn pussy friend picking out paint colors for the "legit" business his only son pushed through without his approval and he was pretty sure his head was now full on gray.

"You know." Gemma finally returned to the smoke filled house with a bag full of groceries for the dinner she had planned for the next day. "I was thinking about Summer."

He grunted in response.

"She is leaving in about 4 days."

Grunt.

"She would stay if you asked."

Grunt.

"What if I asked?"

Grunt, growl, snarl.

Gemma smiled well filling the fridge with the prefect fixings for an evening BBQ before making her way to her husband sliding a fresh, clean, empty ashtray beside him followed by a thick manila envelope.

"College papers. Figured it wouldn't hurt to get them."

That got more than a grunt or a growl that got a deep breath sigh.

::

The new family of three entered the already crowded lot where the BBQ was taking place. Summer carrying a bowl she had found deep inside the cupboard of the house she had spent the night. Ellie had a new step in her walk with her elaborately braided hair and simple amount of makeup found the prospect right away with her newly developed Half Sack radar. Kenny however gravitated to the men in cuts he had began dreaming about for himself, of course in those dreams he was 6'5 with muscles on top of muscles, but hey one day.

Summer watched her make believe spawn part ways and found herself alone salad bowl in hand feeling for the first time in a long time lonely.

"Princess!" Tigs of course made sure the lot knew she had arrived.

"Handsome" She leaned into his cheek kiss and handed him the bowl. "Seems I'm only interesting when there aren't bikers or crushes around."

"Oh baby you are all I'm interested in." His arm warped around her shoulder tightly as he directed them to the table set up buffet style. Of course Tara was there tossing the extremely large salad which put hers to shame.

"Tara that looks amazing" Summer pushed her own salad way to the back of the table.

"Yeah." Tara shrugged before hearing an inaudible phone ring or baby cry and leaving her yet again alone.

"Finally decided to show up." Gemma half smiled pointing to her watch.

"Sorry Ellie's hair took a little longer than expected." The braid was more than a braid she had managed to braid and weave giving the appearance of a basket to the top of the hair and leaving the bottom half down in a poker straight pony tail. Well she was proud of her work the little girl only cared if Sack, as she referred to him, would like it.

"You want kids?" Gemma nodded to an empty bench.

Summer shrugged. "One day maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I don't want to leave them." Summer glance past Gemma to Ellie trying to impress Sack with a new move she had recently almost nailed.

Gemma was about to open her mouth when Clay stole the chance.

His whistle stopped the crowd on a dime.

"Before this food my beautiful Queen prepared for us all gets cold I want to make an announcement first. As you know my.." He fought to say the word he found he was having a hard time saying. "Summer will be leaving soon. I want to thank everyone who helped in showing her the family she has here. I hope you will all be welcoming to her when she comes back. That'salleveryoneeat." The last bit came out as a rush of words that he seemed to merge into one long word.

Gemma gasped at the lack of a speech.

"What the hell was that." She stood up nodding for Summer to follow.

Clay sat to himself beer bottle in hand.

"Uh Clay?" his eyes scanned up to the woman hands on hips with his daughter in tow.

"You guys should get something to eat before it's gone." He left the two before his wife would say something neither could take back.

Summer found herself alone again as her father kicked up smoke as he all but sprinted away from the woman who followed with enough swears to make most of the men around them blush.

Alone and hungry she found an empty table and prepared herself a plate along with one for Ellie and one for her little boo. Then doing what she knew would embarrass Ellie to no end she waved at the little girl with both hands in the air enough force to rip both arms off well calling the girl by every term of endearment possible, everything but the girls name. When the red faced Ellie arrived hand on her face hiding her "omg I could die moment" she did the same to Kenny.

Opie sat on the roof looking down plate kicked off to the side of hardly touched food watching his son and his daughter eat with the woman who he had to stay away from, not for him but for the good of the club. Gemma swore he was doing the right thing in letting her go, he believed her.

::

Tara was all but sulking in the corner watching her old man talking to his sister. It was their body language towards each other that caused the twitch in her eye. Jax and Summer, Summer and Jax, Jax and Summer.

"AHHHHH!" she didn't even realize she screamed till the heads turned in her direction.

"Still having troubles?" Gemma approached two pieces of pie in hand.

"No." Gemma smiled as she watched the spasm in Tara's eye.

"Here baby. Go play hero." She handed the plates over to the doctor.

"With pie?"

"Pie makes everything better baby."

Tara rolled her eyes but had to agree pie made everything better, and being the better person headed to the table.

"Hey baby" Jax smiled up as she approached.

"Hope you're still hungry?"

Summer smiled at the pie than the doctor.

"Thanks." She took the plate that Tara offered. "This isn't strawberry is it?"

"Uh no." Tara smiled. "Why?"

"Allergies." Summer smiled before sticking the fork into the flaky crust. Tara always thought she was the type of person that would stop something bad before it happened. Step up and save the day. But when the opportunity came up to be the hero she just stood back arms crossed smile on her face as the blonde put the fork into her mouth.

It took all of a second.

The fork hit the ground and she stood to her feet silent tears began to stream down her face her eyes shot to the ghostly white Tara not accusingly but out of sheer panic.

"Summer?!" Jax jumped to his feet. "Tara do something!"

Clay ran outside to watch his daughter fall to her knees her head quickly followed.

::

Hey everyone so sorry for the long delay in updating. Hope you like it! I love feedback so let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

To die would be an awfully big adventure was the only thing next to breath that Summer thought. Hands on the cold pavement she fought for air in what felt like the equivalent of a straw that had been trying to suck up a thick milkshake. Tara no realized the seriousness of the situation she had gotten herself into. She had given Summer the pie knowing it was strawberry and lied.

"Tara do something!" that was what snapped her back into doctor mode.

She pushed her way through the crowded spectators and one very panicked father and pulled Summer's messenger bag back to the wheezing body. She dumped what appeared to be Summer's life onto the ground pushing books and chap stick aside holding onto the Epi Pen as though it was Summers only chance, it was. After almost killing the girl on accident this was the least she could do. With a flick of the cap and a strong stab into her bare upper thigh she heard Summer gasp as air filled her lungs and the lovely cyanosis around her lips dissipate.

"Call 911 she needs to get the hospital by ambulance. Tell them I have administers epinephrine via EpiPen for an anaphylaxis reaction due to something she ingested orally."

Opie made that call with shaky hands.

::

"This is really silly Clay I'm fine."

"I should know these things. I should know what could possibly kill you! I'm your father Summer I should know these things" She jumped in her hospital bed at the change in his voice.

"I'm sorry I just forgot to mention it. I'm so use to people just knowing."

"Fuck Summer if you would of died. God damn mother fucker shit Summer."

Tara knocked on the door interrupting Clay's pacing.

"Your stats are good. Dr. Gallagher just wants to check you out before you leave. Should be out within the hour." She moved towards the bed avoiding Clay's stare.

"I should tell the others." Clay just needed a reason to get some fresh air to calm his pounding heart.

"Clay I'm fine."

He was already out the door before he could respond with another string of swears or a lecture.

"He's just worried." Tara gave a reassuring smiled to the girl trying to reassure her.

"Summer."

"It's alright Tara, you didn't know and you acted like.." She smiled taking the doctor's hand. "A hero."

The word cut right into Tara's heart. She knew damn well what was in the pie and she gave it to the girl out of spite. She wanted Summer to hurt just as much as she was hurting. Oh God she was turning into Gemma.

"I should let the others know what's going on. I'll send Jax in?"

"Nah it's alright. I need the silence right now." She put a hand to her head.

"Head ache?"

Summer shoulders shrugged.

"I'll write you something for the pain."

"Thanks doc."

Outside of the room Tara exhaled a guilty breath well those tears that threatened to come out before now poured down her cheeks.

"Hey." She hadn't even noticed Jax making his way up the hall. Before she could wipe the tears of guilt away he had her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Just" She smiled "Just overwhelming a little."

Jax gently lifted her chin well wiping those tears off of her cheek before gently laying his lips upon hers.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"What?" She blushed.

"I have never been more proud of you in my life. In all the years I've known you I have never loved you more than I have today. When I saw you in your doctor mode I.." He shook his head not able to find the words to express how in love he was with her. He did show her with a kiss, the kind of kiss that stops time in its tracks the kind of kiss that other kisses dream of becoming. She was breathless and maybe a little wet when he let go and helped her regain her balance.

"I'm gonna check on her quick then you and me are outta here. I think I may need a doctor." She blushed as he reached for the door knob. "In the bedroom." He winked.

She let out a giggle well covering a hand to her now embarrassed face that was until she saw Gemma round the corner.

"Well now that's better." Gemma smiled clearly proud of herself.

"We need to talk." Tara pulled Gemma's boney elbow into the chapel. "She could have died."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Gemma you made a pie that could of killed her and I gave it to her." Her small whisper voice squeaked with panic.

"You were there you saved her life."

"Why. Why would you possibly do that Gemma."

"For you." Gemma smiled

"For me?" If there was ever a time Tara wanted to slug her it was now.

"I made you a God damn hero to Clay, to Summer, and more importantly to Jax. Enjoy it." Gemma left her alone with her thoughts and now quickly drying lower regions.

::

"From now on everyone carries one of those Epi Pens." Clay pointed at every brother that had followed them to the hospital. "No two!" He needed to sit down as he found himself very light headed. No one noticed as Summer walked into the waiting room embarrassed smile and stained floral sundress. What no one would mention, that would be taken to all of their graves, was that each and every one of them could tell you the color of her panties. Lime green, cotton, boy shorts, with pink stripes. Oh and also what looked to be tiny birds in flight on the inside of her right upper thigh. Oh the joys of a panicked situation and the ungraceful fall of a woman trying to breath in a mid thigh sundress.

"Unless one of you have a reason for being here I'm good to go." She smiled through burning cheeks.

"Thank fuck I hate hospitals" Tigs was the first to give her a kiss and a hug before excusing himself from the likes of death and sickness that filled the halls of St. Thomas Hospital.

Clay and Gemma were last insisting she spend the night with them where they could monitor her incase her good health took a turn for the worst. It wouldn't but no matter how many times she told them there was no convincing them.

The bed had been turned down and her bags had been moved from hotel to house. She didn't need to ask what this meant and Clay didn't need to tell her. This was his way of telling her she was staying.

::

"So where do I send your shit to?" Ava didn't bother with the hellos or how are you just right to the point.

"Hello to you too." Summer smiled.

"Hmm" Was as her friend responded.

"Well I'm coming back to pack in a bit so until then please don't lift a finger." She hoped her friend would pick on the sarcasm in the tail end of her sentence.

"Hmmm" this time it was a little longer meaning she had put at least a little thought into what she would say.

"And maybe just maybe I could help you move into my room. I mean of the three it is the biggest."

Silence.

"Of course if you want to live in that closet that is up to you." Summer smiled waiting for a response.

Silence.

"Suit yourself."

"When are you coming home?"

"After Ellie's tryouts. Just for the weekend."

"Guess you be needin me to pick you up from the airport."

"Would be nice." Summer smiled to herself. "Oh and I'll have company so best behavior."

"Scouts honor."

She sat on the picnic bench watching Ellie perform a solid attempt at her choreographed routine sliding the phone back into her messenger bag and pulling out a well worn copy of her favorite book. She became lost in the world of magicians and experiences she could only dream to have.

"Are you crying?"

She hadn't even heard him approach hadn't ever realized her face was now stained with fallen tears. Dog earring the page she glance up to the man who blocked the sun from her body.

"We lived well off the beaten path for circuses, reading what I never had experienced is a little overwhelming at times. Here for your daughter?" She smiled sliding the book back into its spot in her bag well wiping her face clear of all traces of tears.

The bearded shrugged before climbing on top of the bench.

"She's getting good." He barely glanced at her.

"She's getting great." She couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Summer pulled the pack of cigarettes from her bag lighting one for herself. Opie surprised by the lack of an offer took one anyways.

"She keeps to this through high school she could be looking at a scholarship."

"That what you did?"

"Yeah." She smiled to herself as her mind drifted for just a second to the day her scholarship papers came and her mom cried out of pride, happiness, and a little bit of relief that maybe just maybe she could catch her breath in the financial burden that was Summer's competitive gymnastics.

"You know she has her try outs next week. She would really like it if you would be there."

Opie once again shrugged.

"You know my mom worked three jobs two of them full time one just weekends. She never once missed any of my gymnastic events, soccer games, trophy kills, and scrapped knees. What's your excuse?" She flicked her cigarette than left Opie on the bench before she could give him a piece of her mind.

::

"What's this?" She glanced down at the manila envelope that slide perfectly to a stop in front of her hands on the kitchen table. Clay was goofy grinned well Gemma sat down beside the girl she was growing, slowly, but still growing to love.

Pulling out the contents on the UCLA education program she sighed. "Wow." She tried to force enthusiasm in her voice but failed.

"Thought you might wanna go ahead and finish your education out here." Gemma smiled.

"Well this is definitely something to.." She opened the pamphlets barely reading what any of them had to say.

"But.." Clay glanced from Gemma to his daughter than back.

She just nodded turning her head away before they would witness the tears springing from her eyes.

"This is great thanks." The sincerity in her voice was almost there, combined with something else, possible hurt or annoyance one of the two. "I uh .. I gotta go get the kids. See you after dinner." She rose from the table papers in hand looking at her invisible watch than left the house, 2 hours early for the 3:30 bell.

"What the hell was that about?" Clay fell to his chair releasing a frustrated hmph.

Gemma shrugged.

"I don't know but I'll find out."

"Where are you going?" He followed Gemma to the door with tired eyes.

"Follow that horrible liar of a daughter." She winked than grabbed her purse and was gone.

::

She didn't have to go far. Summer made it the front steps before realizing there was no way she could walk around Charming for the next 2 hours alone. Taking out a "special" cigarette Gemma joined her on the steps.

"Care to explain?"

Summer glanced up than back to her feet and continued to pick the fresh shade of green from her toes, Ellie playing spa left her with more green on her toes than her toe nails.

"I love what I do Gem. I honest to God love being a hairdresser in my tiny kitchen salon. I love making homemade soaps, masks, perfumes, whatever, on my kitchen stove."

"And."

"And if I finish what my mom wanted me to finish than what will I have left of my mother."

Gemma's jaw almost dropped.

"She pushed me so hard to get through my first year and when I wanted to quit she drove down to campus and practically barricaded me in my room. She stayed with me for a whole month helping me prepare for finals, talking me through each melt down, and then one day she decided I was ready to do it on my own and left, 3 years later she got sick for the first time." Summer glanced towards Gemma who maybe just maybe had a tear in those icy eyes of hers. "She was so mad at me the day I came home bags in had clearly with no intention of leaving. She said I was a fool to throw away my education on a dying old woman. I said she was a fool if she thought my education was more important than a dying old woman. I'm not ready to lose her Gemma."

Gemma nodded.

"K baby won't bring it up again. Not till your ready." Gemma smiled handing her the joint. "Home made masks huh?"

::

When Cara Cara was up and running producing and beginning to bring in an income to the club Clay set ground rules for his wife and daughter. Sitting them down for a family dinner of 3 adults including him plus 2 children.

"Under no circumstances are any of you" Pointing from wife, to daughter, to guest children "stepping feet inside that cum factory."

"What's a cum factory?" Ellie whispered to her brother. He shrugged in response.

"Cara Cara is off limits to this family." No one corrected him that technically two out of the three at this table weren't family. "Understand?"

There was a few yes and a few yeah okay but a very silent wife who filled the plates of those around her.

"Gemma." He grabbed her hand mid dump of homemade macaroni and cheese.

"Yeah sure" She smiled a smile as believable as an honest politician. "So Ellie tomorrow is the big day. You excited?"

"Yeah Summer is gonna do my hair and nails matching pink."

"Pink?" Clay was trying to speak through bites of the dinner Summer had prepared.

"Not permanent of course but just thought adding a little color would be fun."

"Did Opie agree to that." Clay knew the answer.

In the last week she had seen as much of Opie as the children have. Which was zilch.

"It's not permanent chances are it will be out before he notices."

"Well that sounds exciting. Will you save me a seat Kenny?" Gemma winked towards the boy.

"You're really gonna come?" Ellie looked from Gemma towards Summer.

"Of course baby. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Summer smiled a thank you to Gemma who nodded your welcome back.

"Will he be there?" Ellie returned to her plate leaving the room in silence.

"He's gonna try." Summer refilled the children's empty glasses of milk. "Now eat up before it gets cold."

::

She paced the gymnasium twirling ends of her now rainbow colored hair. Maybe she had gotten a little too excited when Ellie's hair had turned out better than expected. Maybe she wanted to do whatever she could to show the little girl that at least Ellie could count on her for support. So now well Ellie warmed up with Gemma's words of encouragement and the Prospects promises that no matter what he would be proud of her and possibly available for ice cream, she stood by the door way cell phone in hand dialing than redialing while twisting stands purples, pinks, and blues, between her fingers.

The routine was practiced and practiced again so that now Ellie could do it in her sleep, she could do it with her eyes closed, she could do it with a twisted ankle, so could do it rain or shine, she just couldn't do it without her father there to cheer her on. All the coach said was "better luck next year" and moved on to the next girl while Ellie broke down in the most heart breaking sob having completely frozen up when she scanned the crowd and saw her family, minus one father.

How much damage can a woman no larger than 5'3 cause. More than enough when all she sees is red.

The club house door flew open stopping the movement from those inside. Her chest heaved as she stood there scanning those in the main area bottles in hand mid drink or pool sticks still ready to shoot. She honestly looked like a mad man or mad woman with her hair in all directions moving as though an invisible wind machine stood behind her, eyes wide, and chest about to blow up her eyes cut through each and every man and woman until they stopped on the hallway leading down to the dorms. No one thought to stop her and a few questioned if they even could, that didn't hinder them from dropping whatever it was they were doing to follow once they saw the chest heaving, sob shaking Ellie enter under Gemma's arm.

She brought one foot up and then brought it forward with enough force that the door and door frame didn't stand a chance. The sound of splintering wood was the only noise next to the deep sobs of Ellie in that club house. The door swung free from the frame giving Opie just a glance of the mad woman on the other side before the laws of physics brought it swung back almost closing in her face.

"Who the fuck is that?" The number one talent of the place Summer was forbidden to go said under a blanket she thought would give a source of protection.

The door opened again just as the blonde head peaked out from between the man in danger and her safety net of a dirty sex smelling quilt.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Her voices was raw and horsed as all her anger began to pour out not sure who her target should be first.

Opie was out of the bed pulling on hopefully his pair of pants before she could make her next move. To his surprise her next move was to walk away.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she didn't walk far however.

"Summer what the hell is going on?" The right hook however was, a surprise that is.

The right hook was appropriately followed by the left and then the kicks began, the kicks were followed by a run on of swears and screams possibly voodoo curses as really none of it made sense. Clay was the last to run in from the garage taking one look at the scene in front of him than the second scene of his daughter kicking and punching a trying to be patient Opie. Gemma had control of the hysterically sobbing Ellie well no one dared to try to take control of the fire cracker down the hallway.

"Summer" Clay wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back trying equally to avoid a wayward fist or kick. It was during her punches that her pinky figure became twisted in the silver moon around her neck before pulling both her finger and the necklace clear from her neck and connecting perfectly one last time with the jaw that literally rattled his brain.

"She just wanted a father. She just wanted you to be there. YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE! YOU WERE NEVER THERE. ALL SHE WANTS IS A FATHER!"

The further Clay dragged her away from the beginning to swell man in the hallway the louder she felt she needed to be. To Clay and Opie however the message was clear and directed towards both of them. She pushed free from her father's arms once she was back into the main club house, the sobs from Ellie the only sound she could hear next to her own.

"Ellie" She feel to her knees in front of the children pulling her head into her chest. The next noise the club house heard out of the blonde wasn't a sob or a swear or even a word it began with a hum then the hum formed a wordless song and then the song took on words.

"Once there was a way to get back homewards." She tried to keep her voice even although she was still fighting off tears of anger.

"Once there was a way to get back home" She let out a shaky breath.

"Sleep pretty darling do not cry" She ran a hand through Ellie's freshly died pink and purple (ends only) dyed hair.

"And I will sing a lullaby"

It was Clay who found himself releasing a haggard breaths as for a split second he was no longer in the club house. For just a second he was laying back against a rock with Nora tucked into his side as they looked out onto the canyon ahead of them and the song came from her lips in a voice he had forgotten.

"Golden slumbers fill your eyes. Smiles awake you when you rise. Sleep pretty darling do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby." Her voice was no louder than a whisper as she sang for Ellie and Ellie alone wiping tears from her cheeks before pulling the girl in for a deep and long hug the anger completely gone from her body.

"Boy your gonna carry that weight" Chibs met his addition to the song with a sharp elbow and a shake of head from Tig.

"No?" He asked as Summer and Ellie hand in hand left the club house.

::

Two things I love I added to this chapter. My favorite story in the world The Night Circus by Erin Morgenstern and Golden Slumbers by the Beatles. Hope you all enjoy this chapter more to come soon! Remember if you don't recognize it, it's my own oc.

KD


	14. Chapter 14

Just a reminder I only own my OC everything else … I wish.. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

::

Chapter Fourteen:

With tension like this it was no wonder Summer took her last few days in Charming to take up residence in the Winston household. Gemma had spent another sleepless night on the couch well she knew her husband spent a sleepless night in their bed. She had tried her hardest at first to even sleep in the same bed with the man she had spent a good part of her life with but as his callused hands grazed over her fully dressed skin she found herself sick to her stomach and tried to pass the whole incident off on the car accident. Shit was gonna break soon.

"Hey baby" he walked into the living room before the sun had a chance to rise and sat where her feet barely reached the end of the couch.

"When you plannin on comin back to bed." He rubbed tired eyes.

"Soon I just wanna catch the end of this." She nodded towards the low budget horror movie that to be honest scared the shit out of her. She may never again own a video camera or look at pictures the same way again.

"Alright" She expected him to get up but instead he pulled his legs up on the coffee table in front of him making himself comfortable. It took mere minutes before she heard snores mixed in with screams from the tv.

"Jesus Christ" She muttered to the TV hand on heart when the ghost made itself present and Clay's snores reach the equivalent of fog horn loudness.

::

She walked around the house picking up dishes, socks, a soccer ball, nail polish, and a banana peel. The random items in her arms made him smile as he snuck into his house.

"You know you live here right." She smiled the first time he had seen her smile in what felt like forever. "You can just walk right in." In the last two days he thought he had been rather spy like swift coming in late grabbing what he needed and heading out not before checking in on the children and the sound asleep woman on the couch. Maybe he needed to work on those spy skills before he starts bragging.

"I uh." He found himself rubbing the back of his head through his beanie feeling a little like an ass. "You knew"

She smiled her crocked smile and headed to the kitchen dropping the things onto the table.

"Kenny's soccer registration forms needs to be in." She slid the paper towards him with an already uncapped pen.

"No trust I see." He did however not blame her, the same forms had been sitting in his dorm room for the last month untouched.

She shrugged turning her back towards him loading the small amount of dishes perfect for a family of three into the dish washer. Victory for her however when she heard the scratching of pen to paper.

"When are you leaving?" he recapped the pen and slid them both towards her direction.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Be back Sunday evening."

He nodded to himself feeling like a stranger in the house he help build that's when he noticed the bright pink yarn hanging over the arm of the couch. Before he could stop himself he was there holding the significantly longer scarf in his hands. He found himself conflicted as sadness, anger, regret, really a rainbow of emotions ran threw him.

"I found it. Thought maybe I could finish it" She was at his side trying to keep up with the emotions running across his face.

"Donna started this."

He stood for another good amount of time staring down that the scarf he had watched his wife struggle with for the daughter how would never truly appreciate it.

"Why do you have this?" He turned to Summer his face seemed to be stuck on the emotion of anger.

"I thought maybe I would finish it for Donna."

"No one asked you too." How quickly anger changes to rage.

"No one needed to." She kept her voice to a whisper. "Your wife had the intention of finishing it for Ellie I figured I would do it and no one would know."

"What?" he looked down at the scarf and ran his thumb over the thin wool feeling his anger dissipate.

"No one would know I even touched it. Ellie would think her mom made her something before."

Summer couldn't bring herself to finish as she saw Opie look up at her with what almost looked like tears.

"Do you." He swolled. "Do you think you can finish it?"

Summer smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Give me a couple of nights and it will be complete."

"It took Donna." He smiled. "A year to get that far. She was learning thought she would be this amazing knitter." He dropped the scarf.

"It's really a great pattern. For a beginner she did a really good job." Summer would take the tiny fact that she had to redo the scarf from first stitch to her grave.

"Are you living here now?" The question surprised even him, and he was the one who said it.

She now found herself having to reveal a bit of a secret to him.

"Mary left last week. I have temporarily taken over." She bit her lip before looking through lashes at him.

"Shit." He dropped his head.

"You know" She walked to the fridge, opening to bottles of beer with her hand before nodding to the sliding patio door. "I can't understand what it's like to lose a spouse. I don't wanna try and I can't imagine what that feels like. I do know however what it's like to lose someone you love so deeply you think you can go on without them.

He sat down, swigged his beer, than looked up at her still standing.

"You must think I'm an asshole."

"Sometimes." She smiled sitting down on the grass in front of him, legs crossed at the ankles and hands holding her up at her side also incidentally popping her chest up and into perfect view for Opie. "But for the last two nights I have seen you sneak into your house, grab your shit, and give each of your children a goodnight kiss without them knowing." She smiled into her beer bottle before taking a sip. "It's a start."

Their conversation died for a minute as Opie looked past her and into the night sky.

"Are you staying in Charming?"

She nodded.

"Summer about those women."

She shook her head stopping whatever excuse he had to justify what he does each and every night.

"It hurts, sometimes. But at the same time I don't understand why I should care. What happened was." She let out a sigh. "It was great. I have never felt so" She looked for the right word. Her cheeks blushed as she rubbed her shoulder against her face hiding her smile.

"Wild." He tried.

Her smile faded a bit as she looked at him.

"Needed." She finished.

She took a sip hoping the cold beer would chill her body down.

"I needed something to stop the shit in my head." He locked his hands behind his head and leaned back, comfortable, almost too comfortable.

"Every day I replay the shit that happened that night, that week, that month. Over and over everything that I could have done differently, everything that could of stayed the same. Did I tell her I love her enough, was I enough for her, did she feel any pain, what were her last thoughts, did I make her happy?" He looked at Summer silently listening to everything he was saying. "And then you come along." He smiled. "With your head in the stars and every thought written on your arm."

The corner of her mouth turned up as she picked at the overgrown grass.

"Your mom use to sing us that song to go to sleep."

"You remember my mama."

"Sure I mean the first time she left I was just a baby"

"What?" she sat up. "What do you mean first time?"

Opie looked at her as if she had known nothing about her mother life in Charming, to be honest she didn't.

"You don't know."

She shook her head praying he would continue. He sighed before taking a sip.

"It was right after JT died."

"Why did she leave?" Opie shrugged.

"I was about 3 I think when she came back. She stayed for a bit but then just like before vanished again only this time she didn't come back."

He took a swig of beer well watching her face turn to the side deep in thought of questions she needed answers too.

::

Opie had left quickly that night after leaving her with questions that he wouldn't be able to answer. Hating that maybe he had said more than he should. Quickly and quietly he let himself out of the house.

When the sun broke that morning and she had found herself still sitting wide eyed on the couch she knew where she had to be to get the answers she was looking for.

::

The bell informed Gemma she had company.

"Hey baby." Gemma gave her the old once over smiling inside at the weight she had seemed to gain in the last two weeks, adding some womanly curves to the flat as a board body.

"Why did she leave?" Summer slumped down into the chair opposite from Gemma. "The first time."

"What?" Gemma used this perfectly placed what chance to put her thoughts together.

"Why did my mama leave the first time and then come back only to leave again?" She made sure to speak a little clearer and slower. One thing the new family noticed was when she was excited, angry, happy, anything overly emotional she slipped quickly into a combination of English and French that really made no sense to anyone but her and the community she grew up in.

"Summer."

"Gemma please I need to know something." She sat forward. "Please"

Gemma looked at the girl and inhaled a deep breath than wiped her hands on the front of her jeans, something Summer had noticed she only did when she was nervous.

"Are you ready to hear it all Summer?"

"Please Gemma I need to know."

"Your mother and my husband were having an affair."

Summer's heart stopped.

"What?" She could feel her eyes begin to water at the bomb Gemma had dropped on her.

"John had told me about the affair a few weeks after I told him I was pregnant with Jax."

Summer sat back in the chair her heart heavy with the news her mother had cheated on the man she prayed was the love of her mother's life.

"She stayed until the funeral and before the ground had set on John's grave she vanished. Clay was devastated when Nora took off with what he thought was no reason. Summer" Gemma leaned forward taking her hand "he never stopped looking Nora and I never told him about the affair. I didn't want to hurt him more. That secret John dumped on me I promise to take to my grave. He found her a year later and begged her to come back with him promised to be everything and more. I don't know what he finally said but she came back eventually only she was different no longer the loving girl who he had fallen in love with. Clay tried so hard to prove good on all the promises he had made to her in exchange for her returning but it just wasn't enough I guess and she left again."

"Oh my God." For the first time in her life she questioned her mama's choices. "She knew that she was pregnant with me when she left. How could she do that to me?" A tear began to roll down her cheek. "Why did she do that to me?" Another first for Summer, she found herself mad at her mother.

"Baby your mother in her own way thought she was protecting you I guess. The guilt of what she had done to Clay and to me was eating her alive. We were best friends more than that." Gemma smiled "We were sisters. And when she came back she couldn't even be in the same room as me." Gemma let a few of her own tears slide down her aging cheeks. "I need you to know Summer I forgave your mother a long time ago and I mean what I said, I will take that secret it to my grave."

Summer sat wordless in the chair replaying everything that Gemma was saying to her as Gemma excused herself. She walked to the bar well pushing down the rising guilt of dropping the life changing lie on the daughter that should have been hers.

::

Opie sat on the roof next to Summer who hadn't moved in the last hour. He had spotted her up there when him and a few of his brothers had returned from Cara Cara smelling like fresh paint and pussy.

She had kept her head turned away from as he sat beside her smoking a cigarette.

"What does this mean?" She hadn't even felt Opie move her tattooed arm into his hand.

She slowly glanced to the word he rubbed his thumb over.

"Au milieu de l'hiver, j'ai découvert en moi un invincible été." He found it difficult to breath just from the pain in her voice.

"And that means?"

"In the depths of winter, I discovered there was in me an invincible summer"

She turned her head again.

"And this?" He rubbed another quote.

"Life is so beautiful that death has fallen in love with it" She didn't even have to look to see answer. But the hurt still present he rubbed another.

"And here."

"Cause we are all made of stars."

He found the words all blended somehow together either written so tiny he could barely make them out or sideways or sometimes threw each other. Her artist who ever it was had made no quote, word, or flower the same each a different font each a piece of art in their own way.

"And this?" He smiled once she finally turned fully to face him.

"Hold the night for random as we kidnap memories."

"Monsters are real?" He smiled at the almost childish font.

"And ghost are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes they win." She added in the part she didn't tattoo on her skin.

His fingers were now gentle to the touch almost a whisper across the skin that quickly developed goose bumps.

"How strange it is to be anything at all." He smiled as he turned her wrist to read the tiny font.

She couldn't fight the temperature rising in her body as he traced his fingers along her skin following the lines the words formed or the outline of flowers. Most he could read or interpret on his own as he scanned over the writing but one word stood out.

"And this?"

It was a single word a word that had never been more appropriate for the situation she found herself in for the man sitting beside her.

"Mamihlapinatapais"

"Which means?"

His fingers moved from arms to hands as she gently traced each finger and line on her palm. She couldn't deny the sudden pooling of heat and the beginning of wet between her bare thighs as his other hand lifted the hem of her dress knuckles barely touching her skin before found its own contact with her skin tracing each tiny black bird in different forms of flight.

"A look shared by two people, each wishing that the other will initiate something that both desire but that neither one wants to start." Her words were breathy as his fingers grazed over the outside of her teal boy shorts which made her wish she owned more I don't know lace, silk, whatever it was that men liked.

He had pulled her head forward until their forehead rested against each other their eyes burning into one another both fighting for air to enter lungs.

"Something they both desire." He smiled as his lips brushed over hers. He could feel the heat from her body as his fingers worked patiently on a thin amount of cotton. He needed her to give him a sign that once again it was alright for him to enter her body so he stayed eyes locked as his thumb felt the wetness threw what he wished was never there.

Her hands pulled the hat from his head and her fingers got lost in hair as gentle as she wanted to be she couldn't and found herself pulling strands as she allowed him to move her in one thrust from sitting alone to sitting on his lap. Her lips found his as his hands worked at removing that stupid amount of cotton from her body which resulted in the sound of tearing fabric and unzipping of pants. Not once through the movements did either take their eyes off of each other. She felt the rise in his jeans the moment he placed her on his lap and silently wished she could feel it inside of her.

"Summer!" the little voice of Ellie called out in the parking lot. "We are gonna miss the plane!"

Hidden by a heat duck Summer's forehead fell forward again the man who refused to let her go.

"I have to go." She sighed.

It was regret at what this moment could have been that made him do it. Looking back at this very minute later that night or next week or really anytime he was alone he would say that it was that moment he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Before you go I need to ask you for a favor."

::

Opie had nodded goodbye to his children and stood with his president as he watched the three boarded the plane. Summer despite her best acting skills was not hiding the fact that she was scared oh and extremely hurt. Gemma had walked them to the door handing her a couple of pills and gave her a long tight hug.

"I love you." She held the face of the blonde and now rainbow ends woman and kissed her cheek. "Call me the minute you arrive."

"I will."

"The prospect has already left should be there Saturday. Don't let him off easy."

Summer smiled returning the kiss.

"I'm on it."

"Half Sack is going!" Ellie still deep in her crush with the prospect practically screamed once the little secret was overheard.

"On the plane my little boy crazy cher." One last nodded to the silent men and they were gone.

Well Clay walked ahead hating the fact that his daughter was away from him for only a weekend Gemma pulled Opie to back to her walking speed.

"Did you tell her?"

Opie nodded.

"Opie it's the best thing for the club."

Opie nodded once again before joining his oblivious leader.

::

Summer sat silently thinking to herself as the children played with any available button in sight.

"_I need you to do me a favor."_

"_Anything" she smiled before leaning forward trying to connect their lips once again._

"_No Summer I need." He broke eye contact. "When you get back I need you to meet someone. His name is David Hale. I need you to do whatever you can to be with him."_

"_Be with him how?"_

_He turned his head away._

"_It's for the good of the club. It will protect us all Summer."_

_She with more force than she expected grabbed his jaw and turned his face so their eyes would lock again._

"_I will if you do something for me."_

"_Anything."_

"_When I get back you need to be a father."_

"_Alright."_

"_And give those children a second chance at a family."_

_He tried to turn his head but she held allowing no movement._

"_Give them a chance at a second mother. With someone that isn't me."_

_::_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

"You've been a very bad boy" Opie smiled to himself adjusting his body in the rather small desk similar to those he sat in his whole school career.

"I'm gonna have to punish you for being so naughty" He watched Summer approach him slapping a wooden ruler across the palm of her hand swaying her hips so the red plaid school girl skirt material left little to none to the imagination.

"How should I punish you" she leaned forward once reaching the desk and leaned forward pushing the white sweater that left the bottom of her breast hanging out towards him. Her left hand twirled the ends of a perfectly curled pig tail well the other hand slapped the ruler hard against the desk. With a new found strength she pulled the desk away from him sitting idle in the plastic chair. He took in the sights of her knee high blinding white sock tucked into 7 inch black stiletto heels, the black frame secretary glasses over her piercing blue gray eyes, the tiny plaid bows holding her pigtails in place perfectly matching her plaid red skirt.

"Maybe your punishment should be no touching." He watched as her hands slid across her barebelly working its way down.

His breathing began to speed up as she locked her eyes with his while biting her bottom lip.

"Would you like that Opie. To watch me."

He did the only thing his body would allow him to do. Nod.

Her hand slid down her thigh then retraced its steps back up to the hem of her skirt his eyes followed her hands then looked back up when they stopped moving mere inches away from perfectly white panties.

"Seriously Opie this is the way you see me?" She fanned her hands over the outfit she wore. "This is what gets you hot me dressed as a student?"

"A teacher" he swallowed.

"A teacher? You think this is what a teacher looks like? God don't you listen to me don't you know how I am not going to become a teacher!" She rolled her eyes well crossing her arms over her close to being exposed chest.

"It's kinda hard to sex up a hair dresser when the one I'm dreaming about has access to scissors that can remove parts of my body I would like to keep intact."

She dropped a shoulder and popped out her left hip suddenly with a look of boredom on her face well she continued to twirl a pig tail again.

"Now if you are done can we get back to my dream please?" He smiled nodding to the stripper pole to her left that in perfect dream manor appeared in the blink of an eye.

"So I'm a stripper now?"

He nodded.

"Is there nothing about me" She waved her hands over her body and the lack there of clothing. "The real me that turns you on?"

He closed his eyes releasing a sigh than opened to see her in the white lace dress he followed up the first night they kissed, her hair was out of pig tails and left down trailing down her back and her feet were bare. She cleared her throat and looked down towards the now tight and in place black and white bandana covering her mouth. He smiled, blinked, and it was gone.

"There now isn't this better?" she took a step towards the chair he was stilling in. The one step turned to another and another until her knees bumped his legs.

"Why Opie?" She moved from standing to her knees and looked up at him. "Why don't you want me?"

"What?" she helds his hands in hers brushing the tips of his fingers over her lips. "I want you Summer."

"Then why give me away?"

"It's not like that." She put the tip of his pointer finger past her lips slowly letting her tongue run over it.

"Did you ever want me Opie?"

"Yes." He sighed reaching slowly for her face. "From the moment I saw you."

"But not anymore." She looked up at him through lashes a hint of a smile on her face.

"No that's not."

"Explain it then."

"I can't." He watched her begin to stand. "Wait" once standing she took a small step back. "Please" another step. "I love Donna." Another step. "But I think I love you more." She stopped.

"What?"

"I'm scared that I will get you hurt. I'm scared that I will get you killed and there will be nothing I can do to stop that. With Hale you will be protected. With Hale you will protect us."

"How?"

"Summer you have to trust me. Please"

"And you have to keep good to your word Opie. Make me be with Hale and you will need to move on from Donna on from me and find someone to help you raise those babies."

He looked down and smiled then back up at her once again dawning the slutty school teacher outfit.

"Can you let me have my dream at least?"

"I suppose"

He woke up in a gasp the moment she removed the skirt from her body of course he found himself awake before he could see what lied beneath. The sudden jerk through his body sent a burning pain through his rib cage freshly tattooed with a saying he believed happened to him. He looked down towards the French words and sighed.

"Yeah well see if you are an invincible Summer." He laid his head back upon the pillow that his wife used. He closed his eyes again hating that the only place the truth seems to come out was in dreams.

::

"You gotta be fucking kitten me right meow." She flew down the steps to the prospect that had finally arrived arms extended and instantly around his neck, while equally impressed with his ability to read the sweater on her quickly moving body.

"Welcome to our little bit of Heaven on earth" She smiled nodding to the white house and the open door way exposing a waiting best friend and a jealous 8 year old. He took a moment to look around smiling at the understatement. This place was more than Heaven. The weeping willows covered in Spanish moss, the smells of spices he had never tasted, the energy in the air screaming for you to come in put your feel up and relax. He was home.

"Charming" He smiled releasing the hug and taking a moment to look around. "Where's uh my."

"Oh Kip. Maybe you should sit down for this."

"What?" his face dropped.

"I'm sorry but." Summer took his hands in hers. "You've been replaced."

"What" She smiled at the look of heart break on his face. "Replaced."

"By someone a little younger, possibly cuter."

The screams of pure excitement and a rev of a quad turned his head. What he saw was his little Ellie the girl who followed him around like he was the oxygen for her lungs now sat upon the back of a quad with a boy 14 or 15 years old. The little shit with his stupid Justin Beiber hair cut stole the only person who gave him undivided attention.

"Uh is that safe?" Kip tried to keep the hurt from his voice.

"Super! Summer even let me drive it." Kenny ran down the steps eager to tell one of his heroes about the day so far.

"Well if no one is gonna introduce." Ava followed Kenny down the steps extending a hand. "This bitch got no manners." She winked at Summer.

"Kip this is Ava. Ava this is Kip."

"Half sack" He smiled shaking her hand the hurt long gone from his face.

"Half sack" She smiled. "Why they call you that?"

"Oh God. Kenny how bout your whip me round on the with that quad again." She had the boy by the arm before he could hear where this conversation was heading.

::

"Well look who finally decided to get his dick outta his Old Lady long enough to leave the house." Opie sat on the roof swigging a beer when Jax sat down beside him and reached for an up opened bottle.

"What can I say she loves my cock." Opie laughed well Jax took a much needed sip.

"Went by the house to see if you were up for a ride." Opie glance towards Jax. "Where are the kids man?"

"With Summer." Opie grunted.

"With Summer? Summer who went back to Louisiana for the weekend?"

Opie nodded.

"That's fucked up man. You gonna let her play mommy when she gets back?"

Opie shrugged knowing this was Jax's way of asking if there was future for this, whatever you wanna call it relationship.

"Dude if Summer wasn't my sister and if I didn't have Tara. I'd hit that." Jax gave him his classic "I'm the shit" grin.

"Technically she ain't your sister."

Jax shrugged.

"K well let me rephrase that. If I didn't have Tara."

Opie took a long pull on his bottle realizing no matter how much he sucked no beer would come out till he replaced it with a new one.

"Now that's fucked up. Dude she is your sister." Opie laughed well Jax pulled out the foot from his mouth.

"Interested in a home cooked meal tonight?"

"Wouldn't turn it down."

"K come by the house. Tara's been on some crazy Martha fucking Stewart kick. Got enough food to feed an army." He smiled. "You on the other hand, should probably get her to whip up some more."

"Fuck you" Opie laughed at Jax's horrible insult.

"See you later."

"Yeah" Opie watched Jax leave well returning to his thoughts of white lace dresses and bare feet.

::

"Kip wanna take the four of us out on the town tonight?"

"Only if you burn that ridiculous sweater." He watched Summer bending forward washing the suds from the now blonde Ava hair.

"Hey this sweater is the tops." She retorted.

"Case closed." He laughed which was triggered by Ava's snort.

She followed Ava to the chair and waited till she gave the thumbs up on the color before the newly blonde sat.

"Besides this is your stomping ground shouldn't you be showing us around?" Kip sat across from Ava well Summer went to work trimming dead ends.

"You wantin me to show you round my stompin ground sir." She leaned forward only to be pulled back with a strong yank on wet hair. If Summer was hard to understand, than Ava's was a whole nother story.

"You wanting me to explore your stomping grounds ma'am"

"Oh vomit." Summer rolled her eyes turning her head to see her temporary children running through the back yard with the neighbor kids from down the road.

Having spent a better half of the day on the back of 4 wheelers and exploring the swamps gave them a boost of energy she had yet to see in them.

"You check in with Gemma yet?" Kip brought the conversation back to serious.

She had, 4 times to be exact, and that was just today.

"All good on the home front."

Ava sighed.

"Three weeks in the big city and you already forgettin where your home is."

"I haven't forgotten shit. Chill your britches" she focused again on the task at hand, trimming dead end.

"I gotta say I really like it here." Kip leaned back in his chair hands locked behind his head.

"Well Sack the door is always open." Ava winked. "Maybe just not for you." She smiled.

Summer tried to hid her smiled but failed as Kip found himself the butt of the joke even outside of the club house walls.

"I'm kiddin baby. You can come back anytime you get the itch to explore." His cheeks turned red well Ava kept a strong stare locked on his eyes.

"Oh God." Summer felt her stomach turn.

::

Well the kids played and Ava enjoyed a much needed smoke break Kip helped Summer in her room box things that would end up in a storage locker.

"I'm glad you are staying." He finally broke the silence that the two had been comfortably working in. "This it's gonna do Clay some good having you around."

"What do you mean?" She filled the box in front of her with the books she refused to leave behind.

"He takes everything so seriously. Needs you around to remind him that there are other things worth giving attention to."

"Should I take that as a compliant?"

Kip shrugged.

"Beside I like having you around. They all do."

"Aw well thanks darlin" She leaned forward and kissed his whiskered cheek. "Any word on your patch?"

He shook his head returning to the box and the sweaters he was filling it with.

"Well not sayin I have any pull or anythin but…" She winked. "I do know the president." And then she laughed the whole situation the whole life she was moving into seeming so silly so surreal. Daughter to the president of a biker gang.

Ava burst through the door white as a sheet hands to her face panicked.

"OH MY GOD!"

Summer stood fearing the worst had something happened to her children.

"Happy birthday bitch!"

Leave it to Ava to remind her of the day she had all but forgotten.

::

Opie sat alone knowing he should attempt to get up and head over to Jax's but couldn't. So he sat at his kitchen table looking around the house his wife had decorated with little to no input from him. In front of him the dress Summer had all but torn off the minute she had stepped down from the ladder. He hated that he hurt her. He hated that she changed out of the white lace dress as if his contact with her skin through the dress disgusted her. He hadn't had a chance to explain or take back the words as she grabbed the suitcase from Gemma's car found a change of clothing, retreated to the bathroom, then they were off to the air port. He had gone back that night and pulled it from the garbage. Now spread over his table his hands running along the material feeling invisible heat from her body pour out of the fabric. It still smelt like her in fact the whole house smelt like her, cinnamon maybe a touch of honey.

The phone was in his hands typing before he could read what they put on the screen.

Opie - "_How's the kids?"_

It was a couple seconds later before and a beep told him she had replied.

Summer - "_Fine : )" _

"God damn smiley face" he said to no one.

_Summer - "How are you?"_

_Opie - "Figured I'd venture to the house."_

_Summer - "And?"_

_Opie - "Sucks."_

_Summer - "Sucks?"_

_Opie -"Hate being here. Especially alone."_

_Summer -"They will be back tomorrow."_

_Opie -"But you won't."_

The phone didn't respond for a few minutes. He had put in on the table instantly feeling like a royal fuck up.

_Summer -"Kenny thinks he learned to drive a 4 wheeler today. Really I let him steer but as much as he won't believe it nor will I tell him, I was in full control. Ellie has found love, again. And right now I am doing my hair for the surprise birthday party the 4 of them (Ava and Half Sack included) are throwing in my honor."_

He rubbed a hand over his mouth wondering if he should wish her a happy birthday.

_Summer - "Did you drop off the soccer forms?" _

He looked towards the paper stuck to the fridge by a smiley faced magnet.

_Opie – "Yeah"_

_Summer – "Bull shit."_

_Opie – "I will first thing tomorrow."_

_Summer – "You better."_

_Summer –"Or else"_

Opie smiled.

_Opie – "Or else?"_

_Summer – "today I also taught Kenny to use a bow."_

_Opie – "My son with a weapon. That is your or else."_

_Summer – "No. My what else is that I'm the one that taught him."_

Something resembling a laugh escaped his mouth.

_Summer – "I gotta go."_

_Opie – "K"_

_Summer – "You know Opie my phone will be on all night."_

_Opie – "Happy birthday Summer."_

He didn't hear back from her after that.

::

Summer threw on a neon pink dress backless sun dress and checked in her mirror to make sure the hair she had so put so much effort into straightening was behaving itself, it was. Headed towards the door well the company down below screamed for her to hurry she spotted the sweater lying upon her bed she had told Ellie not once but four times to bring. Upon her haste to leave and frustration with the child she pulled the sweater out from under a box that fell to the ground spilling its entire content out. She sighed about to bend down to get it when another cry of dying with excitement from a group with no patience made her stand back up.

"I'm Coming!" She screamed as she left her room and the mess on the floor.

The important contents of that box lost under her bed. The letters containing the truth to the lies she was told would go unread for another day.

::


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Kip was use to the attention from strangers, hell he wore a cut that showed he didn't play by societies rules. But the high he got from the stares of strangers was nothing compared to this. To say for once he felt uncomfortable with the looks he received when he walked into the filled to maximum capacity diner was an understatement. Being in a town where if you were white you were the minority made the 5 of them stand out like a sore thumb. He took a deep breath shuffling as close to Summer as humanely possible without actually climbing on top of her.

"Maybe we should." Before he could finish his sentence the man approached.

"Well bless your heart if it isn't our little Summa girl." He pulled her in for a hug then held her arms to get a better look at her. "Someone's been fatten you up girl." She blushed swatting his hands away. "Good lookin on you Summa" She pulled him in for another hug and kissed his gray whiskered cheeks.

"Back for your birthday baby?" another woman shouted from a distant table.

"Sure am Miss Berta. Brought me some city folks showin them what livin is truly bout" She held onto the children's hands as a few of her neighbors cleared a spot on the banquet tables in which the food sat.

Kip could honestly say he had never seen anything like this before. Rows and rows of tables placed together to make a square leaving room for no one to sit alone and everyone to sit together. Once the 5 took their seats the music started up again which volume alone couldn't keep up with the talking, laughing, singing from all around him. The man to his left knocked elbows and nodded to the food in front of him, none it on plates thrown haphazardly on what he could only describe as butcher's paper.

"You eat boy?" He said through missing teeth.

Summer leaned forward grabbing a few craw fish, some corn, and a whole lot of hot sauce he followed her lead keeping eyes on her for a quick tutorial on how to eat the slippery sucker.

"Ava cher can't you keep a color?" A man in a ripped muscle shirt shouted from across their table.

"Please baby where's the excitement in that." She winked ripping the head before sucking out its contents throwing the body of the tiny fish aside.

Ellie at first was hesitant to the fact that this could be considered food but after watching Kenny who seemed blown away by the whole idea finally began to have her fill. Of course watching the new boy who stole her heart go at the meal with such hunger she threw caution into the wind and within minutes had a face full of corn. Kip keeping close to his girls and little man cut his eyes in the direction of the boy every time Ellie blushed or giggled a few times to be so bold as slide his arm behind the back of Ellie's chair.

"Big plans tonight baby?" The woman to the left three tables down smiled to Summer.

"No ma'am."

"And you call yourself family." The woman returned to Ava.

"I am family Miss Rita." An offended tone from Ava's mouth made Summer smile.

"Gonna give her a night to remember." Two tables to the right chipped in.

"Or not." A man added in with a hart laugh.

Kip thought he knew what the meaning of family was heck he was joining a motor cycle club that seemed to represent that. That was till he went with to dinner with Summer and the whole town joined them.

::

Opie sat off to the side trying to understand why he was so turned off by the women doing things he would have paid to even dream about. Nothing about them now seemed remotely sexy. Swinging from stripper poles in clothing that were barely able to stay on had him surprisingly limp. Where was the mystery? Where was the thrill of finding out for yourself what was hidden beneath a sun dresses and well clothing for that matter?

Grabbing his beer he left the club house walking past a few of his brother's face deep in something he didn't wanna be dick deep in.

Pulling himself up the last rungs of the ladder he found his spot and pulled out his cell.

Opie – "How's your night?"

He waited a few seconds before the beep made his heart speed up.

Summer – "Better than yours apparently."

He frowned.

Opie – "Why do you say that?"

Summer – "Time delay. It's 3 in the morning here and whatever it was you were doing in Charming you stopped the text me."

Opie – "Did I wake you?"

Summer – "You know my mama use to say that when you can't sleep it's because someone else is thinkin bout you."

He waited a second.

Summer – "You thinkin bout me Opie?"

Opie – "Guess you couldn't sleep"

Summer – "Wanna call me?"

Her phone rung a few seconds after she sent the text. Sitting up in her bed she checked the two sleeping children hugging her from both sides.

"Hey" She whispered well wiggling herself free.

"Hey" He grunted into the phone.

He could hear her begin to walk down stairs followed by the creak of a door.

"How was your birthday?"

She smiled well climbing into the porch rocking chair pulling her legs under the hoodie and up to her chest.

"Well Ellie discovered a new favorite food. And Kenny will probably never eat from a plate again. Oh a Kip is surprising very good at karaoke."

"Hope you have video proof of that."

She smiled.

"Nah I wouldn't wanna ruin his reputation as a tough ass biker by exposing his beautiful singin voice."

"Trust me that reputation has yet to be made." Opie smiled to himself well taking a swig of beer.

The phone became silent for a few seconds both wanting to talk, both wanting to say something but stopped themselves waiting for the other to make the first move.

"How's everyone?" She started.

"Good. Tense I guess."

"Tense and Good how can you put those in the same sentence."

"Well they are good as in they are all still breathing."

"Well then good I guess."

Silence again.

"How was your birthday?"

"Well I hadn't puked so I'm guessin it wasn't that good." She had just didn't need him to know. For a girl who could drink you under the table, after she got you under that table, she tended to puke, a lot.

He let out a grunt as a laugh.

"Why are you thinking about me Opie?" The question made him freeze.

"I um." He put his hand to his forehead resting the weight of the question on his palm. "I don't know."

"Kenny is so excited to get back. He wants to tell you about driving the 4 wheeler. Figured tomorrow I'd take them out one last time, get um stuck in the mud, return them to you dirty." She smiled "He prayed for you tonight."

Opie remained silent.

"Even Ellie is ready to get back to you. I figured bein here for a few days would be nothin to them with what you not bein round and all back home. Taken um outta the state and they notice the difference. They begin to miss their daddy. You're really lucky Opie."

"I know."

"Thinkin more about our favors for each other?"

"Since the moment I said it."

"Opie you gotta promise me to keep your end of it. Give these kids a family."

Silence.

"I promise."

"Good."

Silence.

"Now let me get some sleep." She hung up the phone but didn't move from her chair hugging her legs tighter again her chest.

::

"Don't be a stranger." Ava held her tight almost too tight refusing to let go.

"We both know I can stay away from you." Summer held on for dear life. When the hug ended the two girls took one small step back placing fingers to lips then placing freshly kissed hands upon each other's hearts. The prospect who decided he needed one more day to finish loading the van and the two children true to Summer's word covered in a layer of dry mud stood in the airport waiting and watching.

"That shirt is the shit by the way." Summer glanced down at the navy top gifted for her birthday.

"So true too." Re reading it aloud "My father does have an awesome daughter."

"Right then." Ava wiped away a few fallen tears.

"You both realize you will see each other in what a month." Ellie sighed tapping her toes.

The promise of a weekend visit was discussed last night between shots and turns with the karaoke mic.

"I love you." Summer gave one last hug.

"I love you too." Ava stepped back as the two children pulled the soon to be sobbing but highly medicated natural blond to the boarding gates.

"Promise me you will take care of her." Ava moved beside Kip reaching down for his hand needing to feel contact with someone, anyone.

"With my life." He stood stone still watching the three till they were out of sight.

::

This time Clay wasn't pacing, this time his heart didn't feel the need to go into cardiac arrest, he knew this time she would be back. When Opie had pulled into the lot just as he climbed out of his wifes SUV he was pleasantly surprised.

"No Gemma?" Opie asked falling inline beside his president.

"Wanted to get shit ready." The arrangement for Summer and her move to Charming meant she now took up the spare room, permanently. To be honest he wouldn't have it any other way.

He turned to his brother. "I'm glad you could make it."

Opie continued walking to the baggage claim. "Wouldn't miss it."

They waited for a good 5 minutes before Clay's heart began to speed up. Kenny broke free from Summer's hand and all but sprinted towards his father who met him with open arms.

"Hey little man."

Ellie of course the more cautious of the two held tight to Summer as they approached the men in waiting. Through the black wrapped cardigan she left open Clay could read the words proving to the world that yes he had a daughter and yes she was awesome. For the first time since they had known about each others existence he pulled her in for a hug despite the fact that one of her hands was occupied. It of course didn't matter as her other arm fisted the leather cut and her face found it's place against his neck and she inhaled well worn leather, motor oil, and possible the smell of relief.

Opie watched the exchange well listening to the reasons why they needed a quad. Ellie on the other hand still with a death grip on Summer's hand moved behind the her care takers body hiding herself from the man who still squatted down making himself eye level with his son.

Once the small amounts of bags were retrieved and the cars loaded and ready to go Summer noticed the look on the young girls face. Turning her body completely around in the front seat she reached back to the child tucking a strand of pink hair still holding its color behind the child's ear.

"Talk to me cher."

"You're gonna leave us aren't you."

Summer kept all of her attention on Ellie as her father kept his on her.

"Why would you think that?"

"I heard you."

Summer quickly broke eye contact with the child and glanced to her father.

"Ellie I will never leave you."

"Promise me." The tone in her voice was not the one of the carefree 11 year old she had spent the weekend with. The tone demanded the truth.

"I give you my word baby." Ellie turned her head to the side not convinced. "Ellie my word is more than a promise. I will never leave you or your brother."

Kenny smiled cracking a layer of mud she refused to wash from his face.

Whether Ellie believed her or not she had given her word to both of them and nothing could break it.

::

Gemma waited in the kitchen giving off the illusion of her being busy when the two walked in suitcase in hand. She hadn't expected to miss the woman as much as she had but the moment the blonde walked in a thick layer of mud coating part of her face and neck the woman found herself throwing already open arms around her.

"I missed you too Gem." Summer was the first to speak well trying to breathe through a hug she wasn't expecting. Clay stood back before his wife's eyes fell on him. This had been the most he had seen her interact physically with anyone in the last few weeks. Human contact with Gemma had all but seized to exist until now.

"Right well looks like you finally are beginning to fill out." Gemma held the girl an arm's length away smiling at the leggings that now had an ass to cover. "I like your hair straight. And the weight is a good look for you." Summer couldn't hide the blush from her cheeks as the step mother seemed to be observing her through a fine tooth comb. It was the boots perfect for riding or shit kicking that had all but made Gemma drool. "Oh and I'll be borrowing those." She nodded to the feet she hadn't seen covered once since the girl arrived.

"Well I'm off to the shop Summer wanna join me?" Her arm was looped before she could answer and she found herself in the truck heading down the drive way as Clay started his bike.

The ride through town seemed shorter now that she knew the streets, the stores, and the predictability of the people heading from a coffee shop to work after their afternoon cup of joe. The opening of the cigar shop was the kink in her familiar chain.

"When did that open?" She pointed as Gemma drove past Impeccable Smokes.

"Friday."

That was the end over the conversation.

::

Tig didn't even give her a chance. As she climb out of the truck her feet hadn't even touched the ground before she was heaved over his shoulder and carried inside.

"I swear to God I'm tying you to that chair the next time you think about leaving."

Embarrassed to the view she was giving as her cardigan lifted exposing leggings that did little to hide the shape of her what Tigs would call "a work in progress ass" she found herself beyond red faced by the time he placed her gently on the ground feet first.

Juice gave the change to her appearance the once over before whistling. "Like a whole new person."

"Where's sack?" Tigs called well pouring her welcome home shot.

"Probably regretting his decision to stay an extra day." With a tilt of his head Tigs looked to her. "Ava has tendencies to tie people up."

"You say regret I saw lucky boy" Tigs laughed.

"Where's Bobbie? I brought him back a little something something." She patted her bag giving the air of mystery to the requested bottle of hot sauce.

"At Cara Cara love." Chibs leaned in for a kiss on her cheek which she returned. "Headin that way now you want a lift?" For a second she hesitated the words of her father playing through her head. "What daddy doesn't know little wing" Chibs winked.

Little wing and she had all but melted. The nickname was something Chibs started calling her the second day to her visit. What it meant he wouldn't tell but in turn she never asked.

Biting the bottom of her lip glancing over her shoulder to the man hard at work on a hunk of junk Volvo she nodded.

"Mom's the word" she gave a glare that reminded the 3 who her father was and followed Chibs outside.

"Hold on tight little wing I like to ride fast."

"So do I" She whispered into his ear lips brushing lobe.

::

The fact that his wife would bluntly defy him made his blood boil as he chased her SUV through traffic.

"Bitch" He yelled to no one but himself.

Three weeks worth of built up suppress frustration and the need to get his dick sucked was fueling his rage as he pulled into the lot behind the car and the surprised woman emerged.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from here" He hadn't even climbed off the bike yet but felt the need to express his anger.

"She's my friend."

"I don't give a shit if she is the God Damn fucking pope. Get back in your car and go."

She turned heading towards the door.

"Bitch I said."

The fight between the two broke out quickly at least nothing physical as Tara pulled Jax from inside however not alone as Chibs and a reluctant Summer followed. Tigs sitting on the bike patted his seat the moment his eyes locked on Summers.

When the cinder block broke the window and he advanced on his wife ready to show what happens when you disobey him he thought for just a second he saw his daughter, the look of pure shocked on her still muddy face, another quick glance and he realized he had.

"Clay." Her voice was half shocked half disappointed. "What are you doing?"

He felt the rage kick in again as another woman in his life went against his wishes the moment she stepped foot on cum covered grounds, figuratively speaking.

"What did I tell you?" He turned from wife who seemed to be shaking possibly fighting back tears to daughter jaw dropped a few tears of her own filling her eyes. "I want both of you out of here." And just for a little dramatic effect "NOW!" Tiny justice he felt when both women jumped at the boom in his voice.

His daughter's head dropped in what he assumed was shame while his wife held hers high.

"No." She tried to keep her voice firm but it came out shaky.

"No?" He took a step forward.

"No" This time she nailed it.

He reached for her arm willing and able to drag her from her spot she planted her feet to as Summer let a little gasp escape.

"I hate it when mommy and daddy fight" Tigs whispered to her.

"Stop it." She locked eyes to Clay no shame in her voice. "Please." K maybe a little.

He looked towards Tigs nodding then returned his attention to his darling disobeying wife. Tigs had Summer on the bike and out of the lot before he would make his next move.

::

She shoved Tigs hard and right on target afflicting a surprising large amount of pain to his chest when the bike came to a stop.

"Asshole." She was walking away before he could take his first breath.

"Summer wait" he wheezed out forcing himself to follow.

Spinning to face him well walking back words she smiled "Go fuck yourself." Before turning back to the street and the gates from which they had just driven through. Gemma's broken window SUV passed her by on the main street of Charming while Clay followed behind.

"Summer." He was trying to keep up after he pulled to a quick stop.

"I have never been hit by someone who is supposed to love me. Fuck Clay" Hands flew to above her head "I've never even fucking seen someone hit their spouse before. What the fuck is wrong with you." The verbal attack took him by surprise really though what did he expect more so to the surprise was the filthy words coming from her innocent mouth. "Please don't say it's because you're angry or you won't do it again." She crossed her arms over her chest hating that it stood claim to the fact that yes she did in fact have a father. "Because Clay if you want me in your fucking life it will never happen again and you will get your anger in check. Because so help me God." She took a step forward finger pointed to his chest but never finished the threat. The look of fear on his face was enough.

"Summer."

"I need you to leave me alone I will come home when I'm ready."

"Alright."

The promise of an un finished threat still heavy around them he had no other choice but to watch her walk away needing space from him. He would give her what she needed and prayed that in the end she still needed him.

::

For two hours she walked, sweating under her cardigan but to angry to remove it exposing the t shirt she would like later on again, just not today. Her hair had been tied up into a bun on the top of her head and aviators fished from her messenger bag placed over her eyes. Twice she had passed impeccable smokes before the third time she decided to go in having finished her pack in two short hours.

The bell indicated her arrive and she was greeted with by a smile of a man in an expensively well tailored suit.

"Afternoon" She smiled.

"Afternoon." He returned a smiled. "I must say it has become a whole lot lovelier now."

Behind her aviators she winched at his cheesy comment.

"You don't happen to sell cigarettes?"

Hands over his chest he stepped out from behind the till.

"Sorry my dear I am unable to assist you perhaps you might be interested in a cigar?"

She scrunched her nose.

"Ethan Zobelle." He extended his hand. Being raise in true southern charm she shook it with a polite smile.

"Summer Ledet."

When he brought her knuckles to his lips a chill made its way up her spine.

"A southern belle in the heart of Charming."

She slowly and politely removed her hand from his.

"Not a local?" he asked as she took a step back turning her attention to the rows and rows of cigars.

"No." She smiled removing her sunglasses. "Relocated just recently." She turned back to him and smiled. Ethan Zobelle being a red blooded man with needs and wants felt his pants being to grow snug and expand with one look at those blue grays and that perfect blond hair. She truly was a perfect example of everything he stood for and believed in.

"My daddy does smoke cigars like it ain't doin no damage to his lungs. Perhapes I should pick him up somethin"

"Your father does he live in Charming?"

She smiled with a nod turning to a box she had seen in Clay's house. He followed her gaze and reached passed her for the wooden box.

"Ah your father has good taste." He held the box to her. "You know the cigar a man smokes says a lot about who he is."

He opened the box removing one and showing it to her.

"A strong bold taste for the man who lives a powerful life. He demands respect and lives life to its fullest."

"All that from a cigar?"

Ethan turned his attention back to the girl.

"All that from a cigar." He smiled. "Now then my dear I believe the success of a business relies on the returning customers. This one" He tapped the box. "Is on me."

"Mr Zobelle."

"Ethan if you please and I insist." He put a hand to his heart and another on her shoulder. "You will be back. And I'm sure your father will be grateful for such a lovely gift."

The bell rung as another customer came in. She watched Ethan as his wide smile turned to a grim line.

"Aw Deputy Chief Hale."

Oxygen stuck somewhere between lungs and mouth she turned to see the man in the khaki uniform behind her a hint of blush sneaking up her cheeks as his eyes warm and deep brown locked on hers. The moment her heart skipped a beat was the exact moment his breathing hitched.

He had finally laid eyes on the girl he had only seen from behind in passing. David couldn't keep the smile that formed off of his face, starting out as small and only in the corner but grew till she in turn found a smile across her face as she tried to break eye contact only to return it through lashes.

"Have you met Charming's newest resident Summer Ledet." Smile to himself Ethan quoting the same line he told his wife the day he met her aloud. "The moment I saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew."

::

Well I hope you all enjoy I needed to get this up before my mind lost it. Review if you like it and in turn review if you don't.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Excusing herself with the un paid for purchase in hand she left the men in the store giving herself a good block head start before she felt the eyes burning through the back of her blonde head. Glancing over her shoulder with a smile she confirmed her suspicions that yes in fact there was a follower dress in khaki.

"You know stocking is a frowned upon in most states." She turned to face him continuing her walk only now backwards. "Being an officer of the law I would hope that you'd know that." She watched him start to open his mouth only to close it. "I would like to assume those responsible with keeping me safe at night would know that." The smile stayed on her face as she turned back around.

He had never been one for a loss of words but now he found himself no better than a school boy with a hopeless crush. In one moment of locking eyes with her every thought was lost. Now he found himself in a puppy like state following her from a not a near safe enough distance.

"Had you been a gentleman and asked maybe I would consider you escorting me to my next destination instead of feeling you follow me." Truth was she hadn't thought that far ahead as to where she would be heading.

"Are you implying I'm not a gentleman?" He found his words not at her side.

"Not implying." She smiled up towards him.

They feel into comfortable silence as she led him with no place in mind. Aware of the women who watched them with hands to mouths and mouths to other's ears she began to cross the street leading the couple away from whispers and the seeds of mid day gossip.

A sting to his man pride in questions to his ability to be a gentleman his hand went to her arm before checking to make sure the carless road was clear. He led her gently with enough force to prove he was the one who would protect her as long as he was around. Once safely on the other side he slowly released his grip.

"Well I do declare." She batted her eye lashes with a hand on her heart and smiled that "You have no idea what you're in for smile with a touch of southern charm." He of course blushed before releasing a nervous laugh and all the effort he put into appearing as a take charge man in control vanished when he stumbled for his words and footing.

"Who are you?"

She smiled "For cop you really are horrible with attention to detail."

"I uh."

She extended her hand. "Summer."

"David" his hand held onto hers longer he had intended.

She continued to walk gently pulling her hand from his.

"I know your name but who are you?"

She reached down picking a wild flower growing within the cracks of the sidewalk.

"You know that is city property I could have you arrest for theft." For just a second he pictured her in his cuffs and a smile appeared on his face.

"No one owns a wild flower." Raising her arms in front of her "But arrest me if you must."

"I suppose that's what you are?"

"What?" she smelt the flower.

"I suppose you are a wild flower." He had quoted the quote she had permanently place on her body under covered sleeves. Taking a step forward without the realization her feet move till she found herself placed mere kissing distance from him. Equally taking a step forward having been pulled to her lips, eyes, beating chest he closed that kissing distance. Her lips could feel the warm breath from his as she looked up at him through lashes.

"Summer!" Her head slowly turned to the side as his lips found contact with her silky smooth cheek. He inhaled her smells of cinnamon and possible wanton desire. He eventually followed her gaze as the blonde man left his parked bike and began jogging over.

"Friend of yours?"

"No" She looked back at the officer. "Brother."

Jax's hand was on her arm before she could protest, with one yank she was behind the brother she could kill right now.

"Wait by the bike" she didn't move. "Now!" Twice today she found herself jumping from the word with equally the same tone of demand. Turning on her heels without a glance back she headed to the bike not needing to be told again.

"Gemma doesn't have a daughter." David wasn't able to be bullied the way she had.

"No but Clay does." Both men watched her reach the bike with arms crossed over chest. "My advice would be not to pursue that."

David exhaled a breath.

"What the fuck Hale I gave a solid intel."

"Didn't pan out" the office lied attention still on the one he needed to know more about.

"He's got shit on you."

Turning his attention from one blonde to another he cut his eyes.

"No one has shit on me" He couldn't keep the anger from his voice. That very anger giving away the fact the yes maybe he did have shit on Hale.

"You are so wrapped up in ending us that you aren't seeing the bigger fucking evil which moved in under your nose."

David took a defensive stance arms crossing over his chest.

"And getting in bed with the Sons are gonna make that evil go away?"

"No." Jax glanced back at his sister. "But at least I know who's in my bed at night." He winked before jogging back to sister leaving a speechless Hale.

::

She was off the bike before he could cut the engine and half way to the door before he had the kickstand down. It was more the embarrassment of being caught in an intimate act and maybe more so the disappointment in herself for play what she considered a game with Hale's emotions that had he all but running away from her brother.

"Summer wait." She did. "I'm not gonna tell."

"Tell what?"

"Tell about your little moment with the enemy."

Once again arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey we are all allowed a good secret now and then." His hand went to her hair doing something he had wanted to do to a sibling his whole life.

::

They entered the family home inhaling the smell of pot roast and baked potatoes. He went right for his mom to give her a gently peck on the cheek well Summer raked fingers through knotted hair due to a nuggy.

"Kids are home." Gemma yelled to the den giving Clay a reason to enter the dining room.

He was a little hesitant when approaching the table where his children now sat but the half smile Summer gave him helped ease his troubles.

"I got you something." Pushing Jax away as his knuckles re tangled her hair she grabbed the wooden box from her messenger bag and slide it across the table.

The moment Clay realized what he was looking at his head snapped towards Jax. The minute Gemma caught up with the silence coming from the dining room the tray fell from her hands. The roast, the tray, the meal was destroyed beyond repair.

Sitting silently in a booth the 4 looked only on the cold burgers and fries in front of them while Hannah pretended to refill un drunken cups waters.

::

The meal couldn't end fast enough and the minute the bill came and Clay paid for the un touched meal they broke off in their own directions. Summer had to head home get a jump start on making an organized life in Charming starting with a proper bedroom well the other three headed in the same direction arriving roughly at the same time.

::

To what lengths would you go to protect the ones you love? Murder, revenge, torture? All those things that most wouldn't even dream of doing seemed like nothing to Clay. The mere thought of taking someone's like in the name of protection so simple so normal it was almost as if to question whether or not to breath. He counted on one hand the lives he wouldn't be able to put a price on to protect. Sliding the wooden box back and forth between his hands on top of the wooden table which represented the length he would go to defend what was his he came up with the start of a plan that would back fire in the end.

::

Sack had arrived at the house rather later than promised. Too much of Summer's disappointment he had been alone. For some reason during a sleepless night she put too much hope and thought in maybe just maybe Ava would be with him, she wasn't. Unloading a few boxes of belongings and even more boxes of clothing and shoes she wouldn't wear she silently said goodbye not trusting her voice to keep the disappointment out. He had been good to not notice aloud the look of pure heartbreak when he leaned forward planted a kiss upon her cheek wishing her goodbye smiling inside as her head turned and his lips met hers for a second lip to lip embrace that felt like a life time. However being a man with a rather large heart found himself in Gemma's office the moment he pulled into the lot.

She had been busy at work or so it had seemed. The same sentence on her screen reminding her that there would be slow and painful death dealt to the ones who had wronged her. As she typed and retyped she watched him go from door to chair in front of her.

"Hi." She taped her fingers on the key board more out of frustration as her train of thought vanished.

"So I just dropped off Summer's things."

"And." Impatience inched her fingers to get back to typing.

"Think she is kinda home sick or something."

"Home sick." Gemma sat back. "How could she be home sick she just left the fucking place."

"I don't know. Maybe the reality of moving finally set in."

God for being an idiot this boy was smart. Gemma hadn't even thought of how hard this might be on the carefree child.

"I'll take care of it." Her way of kicking the prospect out.

"Oh." He turned once at the door. "Can I get the key for the storage locker?"

"You got something you need stored?" Out of amusement she smiled.

"Nah just some of Summer's stuff she didn't want. Mostly her mom's shit."

A thin grin crossed Gemma's lips as she found and gave the key to the place that seemed to hold everyone's secrets.

The noise was what stopped her from dropping the key in the waiting hand and drew her attention to the window. Falling in line beside her he shook his head.

"Glad I ain't dealin with fixing that hybrid shit." He smiled taking the key from the Queen's hand. Well Sack took to the truck Gemma watched the woman climb out of the car with a cardigan she seemed to have trouble keeping on her boney shoulders well Opie assisted with the damaged rim.

"Hey Sack!" She saw her husband wave the prospect over before climbing into the van.

"What's up Clay?" The boy ran over to the waiting president.

"How much longer you got?" He watched the old man wipe his hands on a rag that left more dirt than clean skin.

"Till?"

Silence on the president's end answered the question of what with little room for patience.

"You have a couple of months. Make sure Summer doesn't so much as break a nail and in 1 month I'll sew that patch on myself."

"Wow I uh." Sack felt the pit of his stomach drop. He had waited so long for this moment and yet at the sametime didn't have that joyous feeling of finally earning something he had wanted since the moment his feet hit American soil.

"You prove yourself with Summer and I may throw in my first born." Clay cleared his throat as if he had caught himself in a lie or possible not. "Daughter."

Sack put a hand to his head.

"Oh man Clay that's uh." Rubbing the start of sweat from his brow he looked away.

"Not interested?" Clay put down the rag picking up a wrench.

"No I uh. Of course I am it's just." With road tired eyes he watched the wrench in the ruthless man's hands. "If Summer ever wanted me I would want it to be because she wants me." Of all the ways he could say that he won't want Summer to be force into being with him, that was the only way in that short time allowed for thinking he could come up with.

Clay nodded putting the wrench down and a strong hand on the boys shoulder, smiling at the flinch the boy gave as Clay's hand approached.

"You're a good guy son."

Sack seemed to exhale a little too loud leaving Clay smiling.

"Now get that shit outta here." He nodded towards the van sending him on his way.

::

Clay had stayed silent in the door way listening to the wordless hum from his daughter stuck between her closet and boxes. The beast that ran past his legs of course could careless that he was trying to preserve a memory.

It had jumped up bits of nails hooking on bare skin not to injury but to show affection unaware that the weight behind the jump brought both of them, dog and human, down.

"Who are you?" She cried out pulling the beast face towards her for a welcomed kiss with a very wet tongue. Her fingers became lost in a mix of gray and white well her face became wetter and wetter.

"Figured I would need away to keep the men away." He took a step in watching what he could only describe as a father's best friend and a father's worst nightmare.

"Well this beast will keep them honest" She smiled pushing fur away from her face to look at her father. "Not many people would approach a woman and a wolf."

When he arrived at the pound in search of the perfect guard dog he knew what he was looking for wouldn't be there and would have been content with a rotti or doberman but the moment he saw Jasper he all but needed a new pair of underpants. The worker had guaranteed the Siberian Husky was a mix with more wolf than dog, the dog was purchased on the spot.

"You bought me a dog!" She cried memories of previous upset completely vanished well her body became lost to the beast.

"Jasper!" Clay slapped his leg. "Let her breath."

"Jasper." She took the dogs face in her hands. "You are definitely a Jasper." Clay took as step forward as the dog bit hold of her arm, only to stop when the laughter and reminder of rough dog play was really a lot less bad than it seemed, possible more so a sign of affection. She could definitely hold her own to the mutt but still Clay needed to be the protector, at least for someone.

"Come on you two lets go have a talk."

::

The talk was more one sided and fell for the most part upon deaf ears. For a dog found in the pound his obedience shocked the man who had broken his share of guard dogs. When Summer left the bed room the dog stayed on her heels, when Summer sat down the dog sat right at her feet, when Summer shifted in her chair the dog's head raised to make sure she was still with him. The dog was stone still next to her until Clay reached forward for a gentle pat on the arm. The growl began deep and low within the mutts belly, lips pulled back exposing pearly whites. His hand slowly slid back as Summer glanced towards the dog with a look of authority and reassurance in her eyes.

"Best $300 ever spent." To be honest there was nothing Clay wouldn't pay and was prepare to pay a heck of a lot more. Have gone to the pound he saved a fortune. "As I was saying." He lit his cigar not from the box she had given him. "Where you go I expect him to go."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"And you teach all commands in French. Don't want some little shit stopping this beast in its tracks."

Conversation over as she ran to the back door Jasper right at her heels.

::

Gemma entered the house grocery bags in hand humming a song just played on the radio that would spend the better part of the day stuck in her head that was till the low growl took the song away.

"Clay!" She cried as the dog stood between her and the counter gums pulled back exposing teeth. "CLAY!" a little louder this time as no one approached.

"Jasper!" Summer ran from the hall bathroom zipping up shorts. "That's Gemma she is family." The dog's teeth seem to retract as the blonde rushed forward.

"What the fuck Summer? Whose dog is that?" Gemma still pressed back upon the door tried to slow the unsteady heart beat.

"Ours." Summer knelt down to Jaspers side stroking hair so soft her senses had a hard time reminding her it was just a dog. "Clay figured it was time we had some four legged protection."

"That isn't a dog that is a God Damn wolf." With shaky hands she found a much needed cigarette and lighter.

Summer smiled taking the groceries beginning to put them away well Gemma fell into the dining room chair with Jasper watching only Summer.

"I thought he would of told you."

"Well we havn't really been on speaking terms."

"I noticed." She continued to fill the fridge well Gemma shaped the ash in the ash tray with the cigarette.

"Ain't you gonna ask why?"

Summer shrugged "None of my business."

The woman smiled loving the answer. "Oh baby you are gonna learn quickly your business, my business, Clay's business is everyone's business."

Summer glanced through the cabinets.

"You wanna talk about it Gemma?"

Gemma smirked.

"Ain't none of your business baby."

::

She entered the club house on a rather busy night seeing the men she was becoming to consider family in questionable states. Dodging drunken kisses by men she had yet to be introduced to she headed to the only smiling face she saw, only to watch the smile vanish when she approached.

"Hey" She leaned up against the bar smiling wide as the prospect played bar tender.

"Hi." He turned his attention to an over flowing ice tray.

"How's it going?" she watched him knock the ice around making room for more.

"Fine." He kept his eyes off of hers.

"Busy night?" she felt the distance but thought it was just maybe possibly her imagination.

"Yeah." Nope he was being distant on purpose.

"Hey is something wrong?" She leaned in her hand turning his face towards her eyes locking on his searching for the answer.

"Nope." He turned his eyes towards anything but her as he spoke.

Defeated she pushed away from the bar but not the conversation.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you seem a little..." Not an expert yet on the man in front of her on all the way to make him tick she felt fairly confident in the what she had known and this coldness from him to her was one she had yet to learn.

He bit the inside of his cheek turning his head away.

"I'm just busy."

"Don't look that busy right now." Glance to the men who had yet to approach the counter.

"I'm busy!" The tone and the volume of his voice combined with the look of disgust in his eyes sucked the air from her lungs. She took a step back as his face softened when his brain caught up to speed with what had just happened.

"Summer." He watched her take a few steps back before turning towards the door.

"Smooth." Tigs walked up to the bar. "You should seriously write a book about your skills on impressin the fairer sex." Tigs smiled grabbing a beer from behind the counter.

::

Sack called once, called twice, called three times, but each time her phone went straight to voice mail. To say that he was sorry didn't come close to cutting it. He was never mad at her in the first place just needed someone to focus the anger on and she just appeared as he felt himself snap inside. All he had wanted was the be respected to be wanted because he had something to offer the club, not given a patch because he was a glorified baby sitter. With Clay's offer heavy on his heart he felt that every shitty toilet he unclogged, every insult, fight, anything and everything he had done to prove his loyalty to the patch, to the club, meant nothing. All he had to do was follow his status now debatable but for a short time closest friend around. The reward for his efforts, a patch and a forced relationship. No he wasn't mad at her his real anger was towards her father. He had waved his daughter in front of his face like a prized pig. This was the second time Clay waved a woman in his face the second time he felt powerless to those who in 2 possibly 1 short month would call him brother. His fingers dialed and than redialed till finally there was no ring only straight to message.

She hadn't gone that far. Had he just walked out the door he would have seen her trying to decide if she should give him the benefit of doubt or let him suffer. Disappointed in herself for even considering one or the other she opened the club house door. The tiny hints of a smile on her face made him put his phone down and jump over his post at the bar.

Tigs slapped Juice's chest as attention was put on the prospect and the president's daughter.

There was a new generation working its way through the club house. A younger bred working their way up the ranks of aging men and women. Tigs watched silently as the heart of this movement a young man who went by the name Half Sack walked towards the young woman who in time would have the world eating out of her palm, and pull her into an embrace that said "I fight so dirty with you because of what we are, family."

::

Sorry this chapter is a bit of filler but I'm hitting of a wall with this. I don't want people to think that Half Sack and Summer will end up together or I'm "whoring" her out because I'm not. I just want to develop a close family with all the members. I also think that this group is so tight knit that they have developed a real "closeness" where things like hugging, kissing, touching, is very normal for them. Sack and Summer will only be close friends where as the relationship between Opie and possibly Hale will be where you find the "romance." The brother sister relationship between Summer and Jax may push that grey area a little as technically they aren't related... Or are they? Bottom line I don't wanna loose people when I talk about what would appear "intimate" moments with someone in one way or another because for them it's just their way of showing affection and love for whoever. Anyways hope you enjoy and review if you like it or review if you hate it… Also pm me if you want some more details. I know I rambled but felt like I wasn't saying it right. I'll hopefully update soon again. XOXO Kendra


	18. Chapter 18

This is the second update for today so make sure you read chapter 17 first!

::

Chapter Eighteen

Waking up buried under a blanket of thick fur and doggy body heat she stretched enjoying the way every bone felt as if it had popped into place. Her first full day in Charming under her belt left her with a confirmed best friend in Charming and a dog. She perked up wondering what today would bring only to have her high knocked down by the loud voices in the dining room down the hall. On the padded balls of her feet she worked her way from room to dining room waiting during their heated conversation that might as well be in mores code as talks of what someone may have or may not have done and making absolutely no sense to her.

"Morning" She found her time to enter the room when both talking parties took a much needed breath. Surprised to see Gemma at the table she walked into the dining room like a ray of sunshine she pushed the tension out and away from in front of her.

"Morning baby" Gemma smiled well giving Jax and Clay a classic "knock your fucking shit off" look.

Leaning down she kissed mother, brother, than father before taking her seat to his right.

"Late night?" Clay turned towards the blonde who arrived just as the sun began to rise.

She sipped the already poured glass of water next to her fixed eggs and bacon glancing towards Gemma nodding her thanks.

"You out with Sack last night?"

"Yup." She smiled towards her father.

"Sack? Really?" Jax laughed shoving her growing cold bacon in his mouth, his next attempt for a piece met his fingers with the prongs of her fork. "So you thinkin bout knockin boots with the one nutter?"

"Jax that's gross." Gemma slapped his arm the only way a mother could.

"Yeah Jax that's fucking gross." Summer smiled biting on a piece of wanted bacon. He watched her with I want that eyes. "Jealous?" she smiled chewing like she had just put the last piece of bacon available on this planet in her mouth and the taste was sheer heaven.

"Maybe I am." He leaned forward leaving both parent praying he was talking about the damn bacon.

"So Summer." Gemma stole the attention of one blonde from the other. "Any plans today?"

"Not really." She leaned back in her chair drink down the remains of bacon from her mouth.

"Hm." The woman returned to her coffee not another word. Summer glanced towards Clay with a look of confusion than back at her step mama.

"Hm?"

The woman looked up from her coffee. "Yeah hm."

Breakfast ended when the men left through the back door and the mother figure cleared her still being eaten plate with a smile.

::

"Lady Ellie raised her sword high above her head before releasing a war cry brewing from deep within her belly." She reached high to the next available branch pulling herself up allowing her arms to support the full weight of her body. Her muscles stretched and pulled as she moved from the branch she sat on to the next, reaching down for the tiny hand waiting for a pull up. Looking up towards the boy not waiting for her help she smiled. "Well Sir Kenny rode upon a stead of pure white in a suit of pure silver as bright as a moon beam."

The branch creaked at the additional weight but both woman and girl remained seated. Ellie tucked a feather into the hair elastic holding Summers braided, teased, and heavily hair sprayed mohawk hairstyle in place.

"Ellie began to advance on the army waiting ahead of her. With teeth of rotten yellow and eyes beady red no bigger than a pebble." She smiled pulling the girl closely into her side. "They watched the brother and sister advance from under a jagged rock cave." She smiled up at Kenny who seemed lost in her tail then raised Ellie's chin to see the frown. "What's wrong cher?"

"I don't want to be a warrior."

"You don't want to be a warrior?"

Ellie shook her head.

"Well Ellie what would you want to be?"

"Like you." Ellie played with the black feather hanging at the ends of Summer's hair. "A princess."

"What?" Summer wasn't sure if it was the branch giving way or her heart. "Ellie I am not a princess nor would I ever."

"Everyone knows what you are. You have your King and Queen, Gemma and Clay. Your prince brother uncle Jax and your knights in shining armor." Summer swallowed down disappointment. "I wanna have someone to protect me too, my own knight in shining armor, someone to worship me and do for me whatever I wish."

Having heard enough Summer sighed taking the girls face in her hands. "Ellie listen to me please. You are your own hero. Do you understand me? You are your own hero."

"But"

"Ellie I've made you a strong warrior but" she smiled at the girl. "If you insist on being a princess I can change the story only remember you have yourself to keep you safe."

"If you are changing the story can I be a magician?" Kenny peeped in.

"Oh bless your hearts." She smiled forcing them both further up the tree.

::

When dinner was placed on the table and they sat down to bless the meal Opie walked through the door dropping jacket and bag on the floor as three heads watched. Joining the three at the table he sat in silence listening to them thank God for the meal, for the cook, and for their family he lowered his head waiting till the voices stopped before digging into the meal. Silence lasted for the better part of the meal till Kenny found his voice.

"Summer made me a magician."

"And me a princess!" Ellie having finally said more than one word to her father now beamed with a glow that made him smile.

"Magicians and princesses" he smiled "Sounds like a busy day."

"We climbed trees and swung from branches." Kenny continued while forgotten play station and DS continuing to collect dust in the TV wall unit.

"And tomorrow we are going to be pirates!" The boy's voice squeaked with excitement making Jasper raise his head from floor next to Summer's feet.

Opie laughed removing his beanie from head and sitting back in his chair well the group fell into easy conversation that included him.

::

"I don't like the idea of you walking." He stood in the doorway.

"Please" She held onto the leash she felt demeaning to the dog at her feet. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I uh" he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. "I wanna thank."

"Don't" she put a finger up. "Good night Opie."

"Good night." He noticed the rather bad attempt to hid an angry ankle leaving her limp rather noticeable. "Wait!" She stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "You're body gave you away."

Sitting on the kitchen chair leg extended he held the swollen ankle in his hand ice pressed down well a waiting hot water bottle sat on the table.

"They didn't say anything."

"They didn't know."

"You lied to them" Opie faked shock making her laugh through the pain.

"I didn't lie." She looked towards the hallway of sleeping babes. "I just didn't tell them."

His thumb grazed the smooth skin above her ankle as his finger became numb thanks to the ice.

"I really can do this myself."

"Least I can do." He stared down at the leg resting upon his lap.

"I met David Hale the other day."

"And?"

"And" She countered watching him replace the ice with heat. He didn't say another word as his thumb rubbed a little higher up her cafe. She took a deep breath before taking the water pack from his hand and putting it on the table.

"And" she said again leaning forward till her lips met his. Strong hands held her hips placing moving her from chair to his lap. Those hands moved up her back digging into her skin raking deep through her muscle causing there to groan into his mouth. The kiss deepened as his tongue pushed past her lips seeking out hers. Standing holding her body against his, his hand moved back down her back till they reached her ass squeezing well lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. She broke the kiss as he moved her back against a wall once again knocking the wind from her body but that didn't stop her from moving her lips to his neck, the moan he released from deep within his throat sending warmth through her body till it pooled between her legs. From the wall Opie found the couch and laid her back taking just a moment to enjoy the view of her legs open prime and ready for the taking.

"Opie" she sighed as his weight fell onto of her body mouth once again searching for hers. "Take what's yours" was the last thing he heard her say before need and a lot of hormones took over. He couldn't seem to get the clothing off quick enough as his fingers seemed to forget how to work. She equally having a hard time trying to find his wallet knowing that all good boys carry protection tucked in their wallets. Her fingers found the foil wrapper and more she stopped moving as Opie continued working on the zipper on her shorts till he finally noticed the stiff body under him.

"What?" he looked up from her bare stomach as she held the scrap paper between fingers. Lyla, phone number, and a fucking heart stared back at him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who stayed true to their word." She flicked the paper and the condom towards him bouncing it off of his chest and onto the spot where she once laid.

"Looks like it." Was the last thing he said to her as she walked out the door dog in tow.

::

"No kiss goodbye?" Tigs frowned as he pulled her into his body for one last hug.

"I'm still mad at you." She held onto her poker face.

"What! Baby how could you still be mad at me." He pouted his lips. "Everything I did was outta love."

She rolled her eyes but a hint of a smile crawled across her face.

"One kiss." She took his cheek in her hand. "On the cheek."

"Got two cheeks baby." His legs opened making room for her to come closer. "Lips" his head moved forward.

"Mouth closed." She smiled. As much as they played their games she had forgiven him almost instantly and he enjoyed watching her pretend to ignore him. With a closed mouth lips touching kiss she patted his shoulder wishing him a safe trip. Making her way through the men skipping Opie she stopped at Sack taking the knife from his belt before he felt it missing and raising it towards her hair before he saw her hand moving and slicing off a white blonde lock.

"For luck" She tucked the blade away and handed him the clump. His hand locked on her waist and he pulled her close to him, arms locking around her waist well hers moved to his neck still fisting the "lady's favor." Their lips gave the tiniest of kiss before he mounted his bike falling in line with his brothers tucking her hair deep into his cut.

"No hair for me?" she turned to see her brother approach smile upon his face.

"None for you" she smiled back as his arms snaked her in for a hug. "Take care of my lady and my baby."

"Bring me back something shiny."

There hug broke as the motor cycles roared to life. She turned to watch Gemma and Clay embrace one last time before she said her goodbyes.

"We'll be back hopefully late tomorrow."

"Alright" she tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jean cut offs.

"Keep Jasper with you at all times."

She nodded internally rolling her eyes at his needing to be over protective.

"Be safe." She reached forward fisting her father's cut.

"You too." He kissed her cheek before revving his own bike and taking the lead. Gemma's hand reached for hers as they watched them men head forth into battle, well really ride off on a blood run, to Summer it sounded more romantic the idea of leather clad warriors on the road to slay demons, so in her mind that was the story she told.

::

Tara was the last of the waiting women to move once the men left the lot. Summer attempting to start the friendship from scratch again approached with a bottle of wine.

"I got a bottle with half your name on it." Summer gave a half smile not sure what to expect.

"Half?" Tara returned the half smile willing to make amends.

"Well more like half and three quarters."

"That's like the whole bottle" Tara laughed.

"Well really here I got you a bottle of wine." She handed the bottle to the brunette with a smile. "I can't stand the taste." The doctor smile wrapping her arm around the blonde well holding the bottle in the other.

"Come on you let's go home and get shit faced."

"That's the best idea I've heard you say."

Gemma watched the two girls leave arm wrapped around each other's waist bottle of wine between them.

"Rude." She sighed to the window. "where's my invite."

::

What is one way to truly get to know another person? Why a fun game of "I never." Tara learned pretty quickly that the blonde had never been with more than 1 man and had a few nights in her local sheriff's office jail under her belt. Where Summer, well Summer was too drunk to remember what she had learned. Deciding on filling their empty belly's they took their second bottle of wine split 50/50 between two big gulp cups into the restaurant now feeding the dinner rush.

"What is happening?" Tara asked attempt for the third time to find mouth with fork hitting chin, cheek, and nose leaving trails of spaghetti sauce behind. Summer laughed her fully belly laugh taking a bit of her chicken wrap not realizing the contents fell out the bottom landing on her lap during her last bite.

"Someone ate my wrap?" she frowned realizing it was now empty.

David leaned against the counter watching the two women give any collage girl across America a run for their money in the art of being totally wasted.

"Hate to have to ask this David." The owner nodded towards the woman. "Just Wednesdays are our busiest night."

"No problem Joe all in a day's work I suppose."

He approached the women trying to keep his face serious and professional.

"Evening ladies."

Both women looked up traces of whatever they attempted to eat wiped across lips, cheeks and well they wore most of what they tried to eat.

"Dr. Knowles" he nodded to one " " to the other.

Tara gasped leaning forward. "Is your last name really Morrow?"

"No." Even in her inebriated state she knew the man damn well knew her last name and for him this was some sort of jab. "Besides I don't know who your talkin bout my name is Lacy."

Tara clapped her hands and laughed. "You totally look like a Lacy."

"Really" Summer put a hand to her heart. "Thanks…" she was waiting for Tara to rename herself.

"Aubrey."

"Oh that's so you."

"Right?" Tara/Aubrey flipped her brown hair over her shoulders. "I've always like that name." at least her mouth still could figure out how a straw worked as it filled with the deep red contents.

"Alright Lush and Lusher how bout we head on home."

He began gently pulling one then the other from the leather padded booth. Having a hard time with gravity Summer feel forward into the strong chest of the long arm of the law patting her hand feeling nothing but muscle and a rapid beating heart.

"I'm sorry office I'm gonna have to arrest you." She smiled up at his through lashes.

"Mm for what?" he looked down at her supporting her drunk weight with his arms.

"For concealing these guns."

Tara/Aubrey burst into an uncontrolled fit of laughter, to be fair so did all that was in ear shot, mean the whole diner.

"Oh my God Lacy I think he is kicking you out."

"I think he is kicking us both out." Summer's head fell back as the laughter couldn't and wouldn't stop between the two women.

"Wait my spaghetti" Tara aka Aubrey reached for the plate hugging it for dear life.

"Joe?" David asked towards the balding man who nodding telling them to take the spaghetti plate and all.

"Why so serious" to much of a slur in her voice to match the poor attempt at a serious face as she fish hooked his cheek trying to turn his frown into a smile. Amused more than annoyed he allowed it.

"Think you ladies had enough to drink tonight?"

"I don't know what time is it?"

"5."

"In the morning" Tara/Aubrey sat up in the back of the jeep he just sat her in.

"Evening."

"What time did you start drinkin at?"

Laughing hysterically as they reach out to hug each other Summer managed to get out a 4 followed by 30.

"Light weights" he smiled in the mirror pulling the car into evening Charming traffic.

::

Tara awoke with a start her head pillowed against a blackened foot, following foot down sun kissed skin she found the owner whose body appeared more on the floor of the jail ceil then on the bed which her leg and foot shared with the good doc.

"So I'm not good enough to take out but I'm good enough to bail you out." Gemma smiled on the other side of the bars.

"Shit." She shook the leg of the passed out blonde. "Summer" The two words she spoke a jack hammer in her skull.

Summer head jumped off the ground as she gasped for air. "Where am I?" before slowly turning taking in the view of the bars, the brunette holding her foot for some reason or another than the mother standing crossed arms and popped left hip.

"What time is it?"

"Little after 11."

"In the morning?" Tara sighed putting a hand over her eyes blocking out to no light.

"At night."

"Oh my God we are in jail!" Tara no longer aware of Aubrey stood up knocking Summer's teetering body to the ground with a thud.

"Don't get ahead of yourself sugar." Gemma smiled as David unlocked the ceil door. "Seems your paper work got lost in the shuffle." Tara stumbled out of the cell well Summer needed a bit of assistance in standing courtesy of their bunk mate Judy.

"Thanks" she smiled complete unaware of the woman till now and made quick haste to leave the cell.

"Gotta say I expected better." Gemma walked ahead of the women with a smile on her face. Tara covering her face feeling the stare of judgment upon her walked fast behind well Summer trailed at a much slower distance holding the attention of a certain officer.

"Thanks for not makin this official." She crossed her arms at the wrist in front of her as he shrugged.

"Figure you're a little too drunk to be having this conversation."

"I'm not" she slurred "I'm not that drunk."

"How about when you are able to stand on your own I take you out for dinner." She hadn't noticed his arm around her waist keeping her body from hitting the ground.

"I'd like that." She smiled as Gemma came back from the slower of her two daughters.

"Drink lots of water." He shouted as Gemma turned back and mouthed "thank you".

Watching the three women leave the office Wayne approached the young officer.

"Ever hear the expression you don't eat where you shit."

"I believe it's you don't shit where you eat." Once last glance at the blonde and he turned heading to his office.

::

Jax walked in the house need two thinks, a good blow job and a shower not in any particular order but expecting both at some point tonight.

"Tara!" he shouted removing his clothes making his way down the hall in the dark house. "You home?" only hearing silence as an answer. He dialed his ma well searching the rooms for a form of life.

"Hey baby." His mother greeted him.

"Seen my old lady at all?"

"Oh yeah baby I've seen her." Gemma stood in the doorway watching the blonde and brunette sleep arms and legs wrapped around each other for warm or comfort or God knows why in the bed of the newest Charming resident.

::

Just a short one.. hope you enjoy.. also if you don't recognize it I own it. Xoxox Kendra


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

A war had been brewing in the heart of Charming a battle so epic so momentous it could only be settled one way and one way only, snacks included.

She sat on the edge of the couch big enough for two a cold stone stare locked on to the deep brown Peurto Rician's eyes. Inhaling a cigarette smiled as she exhaled the white stream of smoke towards his face smirking as he took a long sip on the red straw hanging down from his head.

The music started low with a dum dum dum "GO GO GO" the game shouted out as they turned their bodies to face the screen sounds of war filling the empty club house.

"HEADSHOT!" Juice turned to his side dropping the control to his lap and pointing fingers into her face.

"Bitch" she mumbled pulling her own red straws from head into her mouth.

A snicker came from behind them as a woman emerged from what was believed to be an empty dorm hallway. The sight of the two face deep in chip dip and video games with rival football team drink holder helmets on head was more than enough to bring a smile to the self righteous porn stars mouth.

"That's a great look for you honey." Being the bitch known as Ima took the long way to the club house door by walking between the video game soldiers and their tv.

"Hey!" Summer shouted as the butt belonging to the woman blocked her view resulting in a bloody and instant death.

"Problem bitch?" Summer felt her jaw drop as the woman called her a name neither true nor welcomed.

Both Summer and Juice faced the possible of whiplash with how fast their necks snapped to face one another.

"Hit the nail on the head?" The little tart smirked "Honey"

"You gonna let her talk to you like that?" Juice smiled while visions of girl fights running through his head.

Smiling her polite southern smile she returned her focus ending Juice's video game life with a head shot.

Before the bitch could take her leave Summer turned back to her a smiled "Your roots are showing." Summer smirked. "Honey." The woman instantly raised a hand to her hair before walking out the door letting it close behind her with a loud thud.

"Whose leash does that dog belong to?" Summer found herself half interested in the game and more interested in the question.

Juice laughed attention fully back to the war he had waged three nights back.

"Seriously Juice who is here?" She saw the bikes when she had came and she was pretty sure who they belonged to.

"Just sack, me, Opie" he sat down opening the first of many chip bags. "Oh and Jax."

"Smoke break." She dropped the controlled onto the couch leaving Juice mid game and made her way to the hallway taking up post prepared to slug and judge the first person down the hall. Using process of elimination that she cleared that list pretty quickly, Juice had been with her since the crack of dawn preparing pizza, chip dip and the much needed brownies with an extra ingredient, and Sack was in recovery for the operation that had just taken place to remove the Half from Half Sack. Jax no he wouldn't slum with this Ima bitch when he had a woman like Tara at home. That left one person.

"Hey what are you doing here?" The blonde immerged from the only closed door and leaned in for a kiss burning his lips to her cheek.

"Could ask you the same thing." She pulled her head away from her brother a look of shock and disgust on her face.

"What's with you?"

"What's with you?" Her arms crossed over her chest creating a boundary between them.

"So your gonna answer my questions with a question?"

"Are you?" she winched at the realization that yes she was being childish and yes she did have a brain capable of putting her own thoughts and questions together.

"Jax please tell me that bitch wasn't with you." She followed him as he approached their bowl of chips helping himself with fingers she prayed were clean.

"Are you guys playing this shit all day?" he nodded to the TV taking up prime space in the club house avoiding the question and accusations.

"Yeah man I have a title to regain." Juice smiled leaning back on the couch big enough for only two.

"Jax!" His head snapped up at her voice. "Did you fuck her?"

The sly grin that moved across his lips gave her an answer.

"You asshole." She unintentionally took a step back. "How could you do that to Tara?"

"Oh please Summer don't get all judgmental on me." He took another chip causing her blood to boil. "It's not a good look for you."

Snap.

Juice could actually pin point the moment he heard the snap come from within her brain.

With arms crossed over her chest she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jax began to follow. "You gonna run to Tara and tell her tales that don't concern you."

"She's my friend."

"And I'm your family."

"SO IS SHE!" He found himself taking a step back when she turned to face him, finger digging into his chest.

"No she isn't." The coldness in his voice tore at a slowly cracking heart.

"What?"

"I'm your family not her." His voice remained firm. "But go Summer run to do what you view as right but remember I'm the one that knows your secrets too."

They had a stare off to rival most heated stare offs and Juice silently watched chip bowl moved from table to lap.

"You're an asshole" she finally stated before turning to Juice. "You're an asshole too"

"Me? What the hell did I do?" He watched her open the door.

"Because you have a dick!" She screamed leaving the club house and its wall of lies.

"She does realizes she is wearing a Packers drinking helmet right?" Jax smiled sliding onto the couch taking the available controller. Juice shrugged returning attention to game and mouth to red straw.

::

It took a good few walks around the block before she decided to head up the sidewalk towards the door. In the last few days since their drunken friendship begun she had spent the better parts of most days with the good Doctor and was fairly confident in their blooming relationship. But dropping a bomb like this was still something that could break even the toughest of friendships though.

"You gonna walk by again or are you gonna come in?" Tara stood in the open door the handsome Abel on her hip. "You do realize you have a foot ball helmet on your head." Summer's hand confirmed Tara's observation and a hint of blush crept up her cheek as all the stares in her direction from strangers for the last hour seemed warranted.

"I uh" Summer entered the house the weight of her secret fighting to come out. "How's your day?"

"You walked by 3 times just to ask me how my day is going?"

"Actually I." The look on Tara's face as she smiled her clueless smile and the handsome expression on Abel's kept her mouth shut. "I was heading to the store to pick up some shit for me and Juice and I wanted to see if you needed me to grab you something."

Tara laughed. "Todays your big battle royal isn't?"

Summer nodded biting the inside of her lip inflicting pain to prevent tears.

"Nah we are all good Jax just called he is on his way to take us to lunch."

"That's." Summer saw the smile spread across Tara's innocent face. "That's really nice." Her words softened.

"Wanna maybe catch a movie or something tomorrow?" Tara asked becoming more and more grateful of the new girl every day.

"Sure call me later." With a half hearted hug she excused herself from the house and headed once again to the place where she could get some answers.

::

"You're aware you have a drink helmet on your head." Sighing as once again the monstrosity of a helmet remained forgotten as she trekked from one house to another.

"Yes I'm aware." She slumped down into the chair across from her step mother.

"Oh listen to that attitude." Gemma smirked cutting the ends of fresh green beans she had a craving for.

"So I was at the club house today."

"mhmm" She watched her new mom focus on the ends with a rather large knife.

"And Jax was there."

"Yeah" this conversation had yet to capture Gemma's attention.

"With this bitch."

"Who?"

"I don't know some wretched little gash."

Gemma grinned as her daughter's discribed most of the women who step within the doors of the club house.

"He was fucking her Gemma." Attention completely captured Gemma put the knife down.

"That little slut."

"I know right and she had the nerve to call me a bitch."

"I'm talking about your brother. He knows not to fuck where he eats."

"Wait what?" Summer sat forward disappointed with her mother's reaction.

"Summer these men, your father, your brother, all of them, they live by their own set of rules."

"Gemma are you saying that it's okay to…"

"Get your dick wet on the road, yeah that's what I'm saying." She leaned forward holding her daughters eyes "But not at home not where their wives, girlfriends, and families live." Sitting back she picked up the knife again. "And he knows the God Damn rules."

"Tara doesn't."

Gemma shook her head. "Would rip her apart if she did." Silently telling Summer to keep her mouth shut.

"How could he?"

"Listen sweetheart your new found loyalty to Tara is cute and all but you need to get your morals in check when it comes to your family. Remember at the end of the day Jax is in your blood."

"K but Clay doesn't." She looked towards the wedding picture of her father and his bride. "Not to you right?"

"Oh no baby." Gemma smiled. "Clay is the only exception." The more and more she did it Gemma found it easier and easier to lie to her daughter.

::

Entering the club house again and by passing those lost to the world of call of duty as she went to the dorm room she had spent more and more time.

"Hey." She shut the door behind her and locked it.

Sack had been reading a book she had borrowed him a few days back but happily put it aside when she approached the bed climbing under the blanket he lifted and falling perfectly in place against his warm body.

"Do you do it too?"

"Do what? He became too relaxed against her as his fingers traced lines of muscles in her arm and the heat from her skin burned into his bare chest. Closing his eyes he found himself growing more and more comfortable with the body lying in his arms with each passing second.

"Gemma filled me in on the road rules you and your brothers believe in."

Nodding well spitting out a mouth full of blonde hair he smiled.

"I have no attachments in Charming."

"But if you did?"

He shrugged "I don't know." She glared up at him. "I would like to think that the woman I make my old lady would be more than enough."

Satisfied with his answer she dropped her head against his chest again.

"Don't ever lie to me Kip."

"Why would you think I would lie to you?"

"Because everyone else does."

::

A prescription in hand for her nearest and dearest she made her way through the streets of Charming stopping to watch the parade of bikes quickly approaching.

Clay stopped well the others made their way around the corner a proper introduction to the new business taking up residence in Charming first on their agenda.

"Hey." She stepped forward greeting her father with a hug.

"Where are you heading?" He removed his helmet greeting her hug with a kiss on her cheek.

Holding up the bag shaking its contents she smiled. "Playing nurse for the day."

"Take good care of my prospect." He rebuckled his helmet. "Think maybe you would like to grab some lunch with your old dad?" He smiled.

"Yeah okay?" she took a step towards the bike.

"Meet me at the diner in 10 I gotta pay someone a visit first."

"Sure thing." She took a step back onto the curb as he pulled his bike into mid day traffic.

::

Clay had stayed true to time and arrived 10 minutes after the orders she placed for both arrived at the table.

"Finish what you needed to do?" she smiled well dipping her fries in a combination of hot sauce and ketchup.

"Just call me Charming's welcome wagon." He bit deep into his baconless bacon cheeseburger.

"Clay" The man approached under the gaze of both father and daughter.

"Elliot." Clay nodded taking another bite.

"I uh." The man looked from the blonde to the man then back to the blonde "You got a minute."

Raising an arm Clay showed him the free chair.

"Elliot my daughter Summer, Summer Elliot Oswald friend of the club."

"Nice to meet you Mr Oswald." Summer extended a hand which Oswald accepted.

"Ms. Morrow." She didn't bother to correct him leaving Clay smiling, liking the sound of the name.

"Remember that rumor I overheard?"

"Highway through your land" Clay nodded as the piece of paper slid across the table. "What's this?"

"Looks like the ruomors are true. Public Domain." Oswald sat back unbuttoning his suit jacket. "Either I lose it all to the county or I can sell it to Hale for less than half."

"David Hale?"

Both men turned to face her.

"Jacob" Clay corrected. "Older brother." His eyes on her trying to figure out how she even knew one of the Hale brothers.

"I have a week to sign."

"I'd figure it out." Clay returned his icy gaze to the man. "Don't sign shit you hear me."

Oswald nodded before turning to the daughter. "Enjoy your meal."

Summer watched the man leave under the heavy eye of her father.

::

"Oh my God!" Tara had heard the words from the end of the hospital. "Tara what happened?"

The blue black bruises rimming her eyes blending into the red filling her cheeks. Summer approached coffee in hand.

"I uh uh uh fell." The stutter in her lie cut through Summer's heart.

"My ass you fell. Did Jax?" Tara smiled at the accusation.

"Jax no." she put the pen on top of the paper work she had a hard time focusing on "Look a little higher up that family tree."

"Gemma?" Summer gasped as the doctor pulled her to a silent corner. "Why would she?"

Jax approached from behind. "Yeah why would my ma do that?"

Tara leaving only the real reason why out retold the store to the surprisingly similar shocked blondes. Noticing her boss approach she pushed away from the brother and sister taking one look back at the look of disbelief upon both of the striking pairs faces.

"Still mad at me?"

She was a few steps ahead of him.

"Yes."

"Maybe you'd let me make it up to you."

"Not likely" she kept her speed.

"Summer." Both heads turned as the officer approached.

"Hi" she smiled eyeing her brother as he passed.

"Business or Personal?"

She tilted her head not sure what he could be implying.

"You're not here because your?" Catching up to the conversation she shook her head.

"Oh no I just dropped off coffee for Tara."

"So maybe?" Hale glanced to the brother holding the elevator door open. "Maybe we could go on that date I asked you about."

"Now?" she asked.

"Tonight?" he answered.

She glanced back at her brother and the smirk across his face.

"Yeah sure tonight would be perfect." She smiled back at Hale.

"Great. I could"

"Pick me up at 6?"

"Okay." The smile across his face made one appear on hers before she turned and headed towards the elevator.

"Wait where do I pick you up?"

"At my dad's" She shouted over her shoulder watching the amused smile on her brother's face.

"Does that count as a new secret or is it still the first one I said I would keep for you?"

"Now dear brother." She smiled pressing the ground level button "We are even." Turning to face him she put a hand to his cheek. "And I forgive you."

::

She was taking her time straightening the curl from her hair when he knocked on the front door.

"What do you want?" she heard her father's deep voice.

"I'm here to pick up Summer." Hale answered.

"For?" Clay reply.

"Our date."

She frowned when she heard the door slam shut and Clay's loud foot prints walking away. The knock made her smile as clearly he wasn't willing to give up on her or the thought of a possible them.

"What do you want?" she heard her father's voice again.

"I'm just here for your daughter. And to give you this?" she put on a thin layer of lip gloss as the papers were past from officer to outlaw. Smiling at the silence she checked herself out on last time in the mirror pleased with the way her short front long black mint green thin strapped dress hung to her new curves thanks to a diet of bbq and Gemma's home cookin. Slipping on a pair of flip flops that wouldn't be kept on for long she left the room and made way to the testosterone filled front hall.

"Summer you look" He didn't finish the statement as Clay's emotions towards the idea of this date was a little overwhelming. The complement however could go both ways as the man normally dressed in khaki looked equally handsome in fitted jeans and a dark charcoal long sleeved shirt.

"David I believe you know my father."

Both men grunted in response.

"Manors" she whispered towards Clay as she passed.

With the thick manila envelope in hand he watched the two walked away from the door and towards the officer's jeep. David opening her door and helping her in while she glanced towards her father in the door way and nodded that damn reassuring nod.

"Hope your hunger." He smiled as started the engine a roar bringing it to life.

"Always." She smiled one last look at her father before the car pulled away.

::

Ethan was quietly sweeping humming a song about life and love when he saw the blonde pass by tucked tightly under the arm of the deputy chief. He stopped and rested his hand upon the top of the broom and smiled giving a tiny nod as the office looked in through the open door at the man standing in the midst of broken wood and glass.

"Evening" Ethan greeted them smiling at the glare the office returned pulling his date a little closer into his body with a strong and ready to protect arm. Once the two had passed Ethan returned to the menial task of sweeping whistling the wordless tune well thoughts of retribution made him smile.

::

Hope you all enjoy. Xoxo KD


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

The butterflies began when his arm went up and around hers. She had been telling him bits and pieces of her life in Louisiana when she felt the unexpected warmth upon her bare shoulder. Turning her head she found herself staring into his strong jaw and watched it clench and unclench as his arm seemed to pull her protectively close into his hard strong body. Flip flops dangling from her fingers she kept her head turned up and towards him as he led her past the business that seemed to be closed for the night on route to the dinner he had promised. When his arm fell back to his side she found herself missing the warmth well the traces of heat vanished from her skin. Turning her head away for just a second to regain composure she saw their passing reflection in the window of the barber shop. Slowing her step she took a moment to enjoy the way she looked walking next to the serious man with an air of intrigue surrounding him.

"Hey?" He turned back towards her having lost her two steps ago. "What's wrong?"

She stood in front of the window staring at her reflection finding it hard to see her in what she was looking at. She watching in the window him approach looking from her to whatever it was she was looking at through the window.

"Need a hair cut?" he joked.

She turned her head and smiled "No but you do." She reached forward running her hands through the longer than a buzz cut soft brown locks.

"You think?" he turned to check his hair out in the window.

"I am pretty good with a pair of scissors you know. I could cut it for you sometime." She found herself having a hard time keeping up eye contact with the man. Be it guilt or realization of actual feelings she was being to develop towards the man, she couldn't bring herself to hold his eyes with hers.

"To do that we would have to see each other again." He smiled taking her hand in his locking his fingers between hers. "You do realize that right?" she watched him raise her hand towards his mouth and brush his lips over her knuckles.

"That's why I said it." She smiled secretly anticipating more. Of course however when he pulled her close to his body she welcomed his warmth once again on her skin.

"I wish you knew what you were doing to me." His words were breathy as he spoke them against her cheek.

"Tell me." She closed her eyes.

"David?" A man approached from behind.

"I'm starting to sense a trend here" David whispered into her cheek well taking a step back holding tightly to her hand which refused to move from his.

The other Hale approached cheap dressed suit and all. The older Hale gave her the coldest of once over actually leaving her with goose bumps and a chill well he nodded towards his brother for an introduction.

"Who's your friend Davy?" The smirk of a snake in the grass across his face.

"Summer this is my brother Jacob." She extended her hand pulling it back a few seconds later when he made no effort to shake it.

"Charming." He looked back at his brother with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Just had an interesting call David. Seems the thorn in this town's side took it upon themselves to welcome Mr. Zobelle to Charming."

David cleared his throat well keeping a strong hold on Summer's hand.

"Not really the time Jacob."

"As long as they are ruining this town little brother it's always the time."

"Ruining?" the words came out of Summer's mouth.

David gave her a tiny shake of his head before looking back towards his brother to oblivious to notice the shared look.

"I really hate to have to ask where you stand in our war but David wake up little brother."

Summer's hand pulled slowly free from the officers.

"Jacob really this isn't the time."

Watching Summer begin to walk away he turned back to his brother.

"My priorities now and always remain with the safety of those in Charming. Don't question my intentions again." The oldest of the two watched as David chased after the blonde.

::

Gemma walked into the smoke filled house a little before Clay expected dinner on the table. Surprised to see him preparing drinks for two she glanced discretely into the empty dining room.

"Where's Summer?" she notice the dog laying in front of the front door a look of longing in his eyes.

"Funny you should ask." He sat down at the dining room table placing a drink in front of him and one where he expected his wife to sit.

Now Clay wasn't stupid he knew that the women of this club had developed their own sisterhood one that could probably rival that of which he stared with his brothers. In their own way they were a patchless club with Gemma reigning as their ruler. This little "date" between his daughter and the law stunk of his wife's perfume. Tonight alone in his house with his wife by his side he would get to the bottom of this blooming relationship.

::

"Is that what I am to you?" she turned on her bare feet as he caught up. "Am I some sort of pawn in your little war against my father?" she sucked back her breath when she realized that she had became what she had every intention on making him.

"No." David reached for her hand once again only to grab at air. "My brother is."

"An ass" David smiled as her arms pulled up to cross across her chest.

"Among a long list of other things."

"Maybe this is."

"If you say bad idea you are wrong."

"K." She bit the inside of her lip. "A horrible idea."

Shaking his head he approached not one to step away from a dangerous situation "Come on" his hand rested on the small of her back. "I believe I still need to feed you."

::

"Baby I wouldn't put Summer in that kind of situation." She took her husband's hands in hers. "I love that girl. I would die before I saw her settle in with the Hales."

Clay sat back in his chair having a hard time not believe his wife.

"I always assumed she would end up with Sack or Opie."

"Opie?" Clay put the glass down. "Why the hell would she end up with Opie?"

Gemma smiled as the secret had yet to be revealed to her husband.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen the way they look at each other. He watches her every move from across the club house." She leaned forwards "He looks at her like the same way you looked at Nora."

Clay shook his head trying to think back to moments the two had been together. All he could recall was how she ignored giving him a goodbye the morning of the blood run.

"No your wrong." He picked up his glass again.

"Maybe I am" Gemma picked up hers. Drumming her fingers along the rim of the glass she slowly turned back towards her husband. "Wayne had mentioned that he suspected Zobelle had David on something."

Clay nodded.

"The day we gave Hale the lead on Darby he went up to check it out. Zobelle sent David a tape of him with Darby and what looks like Hale taking a payout."

"Hale's gonna want revenge on Zobelle for making his clean image tarnished." She swirled the caramel color liquid around in her glass. "With Wayne retiring would it really be such a bad idea to find another Unser?"

Clay side glanced his wife.

"Hale can't be bought."

"Maybe you aren't offering the right kind payment."

Gemma smiled to herself as she watched the gears in President's head turn.

::

The conversation between the bearded man and the porn star was forced and one sided. He stared hard at her trying to find hints of another woman with in her only to shake his head when he found none. His children equally un impressed and equally un willing to say a word to the woman sitting across from them at the Pizza Shack. Sure her son was kinda cool in Ellie's eyes and had the same interests in video games as Kenny but the woman herself was trying too hard.

"So Ellie your hairs really cute." The woman turned to the young girl sipping coke from a straw. Opie cleared his throat catching Ellie's eye and nodding to her to answer.

"Thanks."

"You know I could do your nails to match it."

"Summer does my nails." The young girl turned a cold shoulder to her father and his date.

Opie gave her a side smile well leaning forward. "I'm sorry she's just a little bit."

"It's okay" Lyla smiled well also leaning forward. "You have really great kids Opie."

He nodded "Yeah there just little shits right now." Ellie scowled in her father's direction.

Looking at her watch she sighed. "We should probably get going Piper needs to finish his homework."

Opie nodded watching her stand. "I uh" he stood too "I um."

"I'm really glad you called Opie. I hope that you call again."

"I will"

Under the disappointed look of an 11 year old he hugged the woman good bye inhaling the smell of fake coconut.

Leaving the three sitting in the booth of the Pizza Shack Lyla smiled having instantly fallen fast and hard for the outlaw.

::

When they reached the diner she took steps towards the door only to be pulled back by his gentle hand.

"Just a little further." He smiled at her confused expression.

"I thought you were feeding me." She looked back at the diner her stomach contracting to the smells wafting through her nose.

"I am just a little further though." His hand pulled her back into his body as he crossed the street heading towards Charming square.

"I should warn you I'm harder to handle on an empty stomach." She smiled welcoming the warmth from his body against. The familiar feelings of butterflies in her stomach returning as his thumb trace hers as their hands locked once again. The walk continued as this time he led the conversation with history on the town leaving out details of the club and his family. Tonight there would be no more talks of outlaws and ongoing feuds.

The gasp that escaped her mouth was just as he had expected when he turned to watch her as the view of their location became clear.

"Oh my god." She kept her eyes locked on the candles spread around the table in the middle of the town's gazebo. "Did you?"

Of course he had some help in setting up the romantic destination from some eager to please deputies' fresh out of the academy.

She took a step forward towards running her finger tips over the twinkling lights wrapped around the wooden structure.

"Hope this isn't too much." He stood back watching her circle the wooden gazebo her fingers running along the wooden boards before stepping up into it, and then turning her attention above to the twinkling lights resembling the night sky.

"This is beautiful" Her hands covered her mouth as she turned to face him. "I can't believe you did this for me."

He stepped up the wooden steps taking her hands away from her mouth.

"Like I said before. I wish you knew what you were doing to me."

His lips feel on hers in a kiss that made everything around her stop including her heart. She couldn't bring herself to close her eyes as his tongue slowly pushed her lips opened. With this man she needed to fall in love with her eyes open.

David became lost in the kiss as his lips feel upon hers. Unable to find the ability to think of anything other than the kiss he had been dreaming about since the moment he met her, he found his chance as the lights twinkled about casting down a soft glow on her exposed skin. When her lips parted for his tongue he stole a chance to explore more of her sliding his tongue forward while feeling the kiss deepen. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in as his hands slid down her back stopping at the base of her spine. He kept his eyes open watching only hers as the kiss continued on.

::

Heading home from a rather horrible dinner Opie held his son's hand well his daughter trailed behind kicking bits of rock into his heel.

"Daddy" Kenny stopped "its Summer." His son pointed across the street towards the gazebo and the tail end of a rather perfect looking kiss.

"Is she on a date?" Ellie asked the sound of betrayal in her voice.

"Yeah baby." Opie continued walking pulling his son along leaving his daughter watching the woman and man in a private embrace. "Ellie come on."

The three walked in silence as Opie felt a tiny bit of heart break and a hell of a lot of regret.

::

Showing that yes he was a gentleman he pulled out her chair waiting for her to sit before pushing it in, followed by him pouring a small amount of wine into her waiting glass. She laughed at his unsubtle suggestion that they don't hit the bottle hard tonight. The first sip did little to cool the burning within her body the next though did a little better. A smile on her lips as she watched Hale discretely adjusts the front of his jeans before sitting across. "Hope you like Salmon." He smiled well her mouth said yes well her head shook no.

Removing the lid exposing not salmon but perfectly grilled cheeseburgers.

"To much of your surprise I am a very good cop and I am even better at paying attention to even the smallest detail."

He let her take the first bite watching reach once again for the glass of wine noticing the red coloring in her cheeks slowly begin to fade.

"Have you always wanted to be a cop?"

He nodded and swallowed before speaking.

"Yeah. As soon as I applied to the academy before I graduated."

"Why come back to Charming?" she reached for the un opened bottle of hot sauce placed directly in front of her plate.

"I grew up here. Charming is where my heart is." He watched again as she chased her food with the wine.

"Nobel." She spoke to herself looking up again at the lights above her head once again smiling at the lengths this man went to impress her.

"You know I use to be your father's paper boy." Leaning forward he refilled her glass for the last time.

Summer dropped her head to look at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah graduated with Jax and Opie."

"Really." The amusement gone from her voice. "And now you spend your days trying to destroy them." She spoke into her wine glass.

"Is that what you think I do? That I'm so hell bent on riding Charming of Samcro?"

She shrugged.

"Summer my job is to keep the people of Charming safe." He leaned forward. "All of them."

She put the glass down.

"Samcro included."

"All of them."

The music broke the tension as a hidden deputy took it upon himself to change the direction of conversation. She glanced over her shoulder to the source of soft instrumental music filling the gazebo and back at the man deflating a little. She reached her hand across the table taking his in hers and stood.

"You know a gentleman would ask a lady to dance." She smiled still holding his hand well moving his other to her lower back and slowly pushing her chest into his.

"Are you implying?"

She shook her head before putting in against the crook in of neck and allowing him to lead their dance.

::

"Tell me about your mother." His hand held hers gently as they strolled back down Main Street towards the waiting Jeep in his other hand he swung flip flops that didn't belong to him.

"My mama?" she glanced up at him as he stared ahead. "Well she would have hated you." She smiled nudging his shoulder with hers. "My mama was quite." Summer smiled to herself. "Her laugh was the loudest thing about her though. Oh but get her mad and…" Summer whistled. "She loved me so much and proved a time or two that you don't mess with her cub."

David smiled looking down at her. "I bet you take after her."

"I wish I could be half the woman my mama was."

David lost her for a second as she thought more about the woman who raised her with a sad grin on her face.

"No one has asked me about her since comin here." She looked up at him as the thoughts quickly vanished.

"Well I never had the pleasure on meeting Nora. Heard about her but never met her."

"What did you hear?" He opened her door for her waiting till she was secure with the seat belt over her lap before shutting it.

"Just how much Clay loved her."

Summer watched the man climb into the Jeep.

"Did you ever hear about how much she loved him?"

"Yeah sure." He started the truck. "But mostly people talk about the way Clay was."

"Was?"

"Clay apparently was another man before she left." He pulled out onto the main road then glanced back at his date. "When Nora left Clay turned into the man he is today,"

"And what's that?"

"Ruthless, manipulative, cold blooded." David winked "Take your pick."

"You make him sound like a monster."

"You just haven't met the real Clay Morrow yet."

"You do realize I am his daughter."

David nodded silently.

"And if you are gonna wanna see me more your gonna have to get that my father is part of the package."

David continued to nod.

"So maybe from this moment on we don't talk about who or what Clay Morrow or the members of Samcro are."

David nodded towards her. "Deal" He sealed his end of the deal with a kiss.

::

"What time do you have?" Clay checked his watch for the third time even going so far as bringing it up to his ear to make sure it still ticked.

"Clay your acting ridiculous."

"I just wanna know what the time is" he watched his wife leave the living room as for the third time he raised the watch to his ear. As the head lights poured into the living room and across the couch in which he sat he smiled as Gemma returned to peek through the cracks in the blinds.

"Who's ridiculous now?" A smug smile across his face.

"Shut up." She waved towards him as the two approached the front door. Clay stood from the couch stretching out tired achy muscles while heading towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Gemma whispered as Clay began to count down from 10.

::

"Thanks again." She took a step forward into the hand pushing hair away from her face.

"Can we do this again?" David tucked the strands behind her ear only to return his hand to her cheek.

"Yeah" she smiled closing her eyes as she pushed her face against the waiting hand.

The moment his lips fell on hers she could have sworn she heard faint counting from the other side of the door.

Three

Two

One

The door flew open as her father stood on the other side with fire raging through his eyes.

"Clay!" She gasped as both heads turned to face him.

He smiled watching the shade of white creep up the officer's face.

"Have a nice time?" Clay softened his features well turning to his daughter.

"Yeah." She kept a hand over her rapid beating heart.

"Well it's getting late…" He hardened his face as he turned to his former paper boy.

"I'm sorry" she mouthed as she walked under the strong arm of her father. "Call me" she got out before the door slammed in his face.

::

She couldn't help but grin as she brushing her hair well sitting on her bed she replayed the details of the night over and over in her head. The head phones tucked into her ear became the soundtrack of the night as she sang along to the tune perfectly describing the kiss, the dinner, the dance.

The window slid open with surprising easy and the body hoisted itself up and through without the notice of the woman on the bed. She wouldn't notice the intruder till a hand would come forward and remove the white ear bud from her ear. He took sudden pleasure in watching her lunge herself forward losing balance as her legs twisted around each other. The scream he knew was working is way up her throat muffled as his hand secured itself over her lips. His lips traced along the line of her jaw finding her hair through messed blonde locks.

"Have a nice night" The person whispered in her ear.

::

Just a reminder I only own what you don't recognize.

I hope no one hates me after this chapter but this is how the story has to go.

Kendra.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one:

Her heart beat filled the silent room as she felt the hard member pressed firmly into the small of her back. The heart beat against her back from the chest of her intruder seemed to keep time with hers, although she doubted it was from fear that sped his up.

"Have a nice date?" The voice whispered again still holding tight to her mouth with a gloved hand.

"He kiss you the way I kiss you." The beard tickled her ear.

"Opie you Son of a BITCH!" She screamed in her head.

"He get you wet the way I do." She felt slack around her stomach as his hand moved down towards the elastic waist of her shorts. One yank and he had the lime green boy shorts around her knees well his hand trailed back up her shaking thigh.

The moan that escaped her mouth through a gloved covered hand made him smile as his other hand pushed her thighs apart. Her hands held onto to the wrist of the hand firmly against her mouth not ready to pull it away and in no hurry to stop him. Leaning her forward over her mattress he used his free hand to zip down his pants. Now she began to resist pulling and clawing at the hand over her mouth.

Once free and exposed Opie pressed the tip of himself against the small of her back.

"He can't fuck you the way I can."

She bit hard and turned her head as if she were a gator taking a bit outta dinner. The pain radiated through his poorly protected gloved hand. His hand fell from her mouth as he tried to shake away the pain while stepping away from her still shaking body.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Although angry she kept her voice to a whisper while she attacked, wildly swinging her hair brush in front of her.

He kept an amused grin on his face well stuffing himself back into his jeans.

"How could you!" it was then that he noticed the tears staining her cheeks. He had mistaken her sob for a moan.

"Oh shit Summer I thought you saw me."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she tossed the brush hitting towards his chest, connecting with a thudunck.

The footsteps down the hall had both heads turned towards the door.

"Go." She shoved him towards the window.

"Summer?" Clay knocked as Opie hoisted himself out.

"Yeah" she was under the covers by the time her father opened the door. Wiping away the last of her tears she smiled towards her father.

"Thought I heard something in here." He glanced around at the room finding nothing but her and a sleeping dog.

"Nope" She kept her eye on her father and not towards the open window.

"K" Unclenching his ready to protect fist he nodded towards his daughter. "I'll see you in the morning."

As the door shut she climbed out of bed peering over the edge towards the dog.

"Jasper you asshole you suppose to protect me."

The dog looked up and yawned before turning his head away.

"Is this because I left you at home tonight?"

The dog made a tiny yelp.

"Get over yourself." She laid back into her bed.

"Do you normally have conversations with your dog?" Back inside her room he laughed at what he had witnessed.

"Why are you still here?" She watched him being to explore the place she had yet to fully make hers.

He shrugged well picking up a photo of her and her mother.

"You need to go Opie." He shrugged again well replacing the photo back in its spot.

"Who's watching the kids?" She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Mary." He continued his search taking in all the items that had importance to Summer. Strumming his fingers over a well used acoustic guitar and he tilted his head to read the rows of books placed haphazardly on her night stand.

"This was Nora's" his fingers once again strummed cordless notes. She kept her eyes on the door half expecting it to open again.

"Play." He strummed again.

She shook her head.

"Play." He strummed a little louder.

"Clay will hear you."

He shrugged handing her the acoustic.

"Then let's go somewhere he won't."

"What?" she winched as her ears picked up the excitement in her voice.

"Come on I'll have you back before they even notice you're gone." His sweater the one tossed on her chair was in his hands.

"You're crazy" she stood beginning to push him towards the window trying hard to hide the half excited grin from her face. One hand locked onto her wrists as he held out the sweater.

"Put it on."

"Adding kidnapping to your list Opie?"

"Put it on." This time she listened pulling the sweater of her head with a playful scowl on her face. "Well I need pants."

He shook his head nodding towards the window stepping forward prepared to hoist her body through. She raised a hand stopping him in his tracks bringing herself up and out and on the ground feet first with a faint thud. He followed a few seconds later hand around the neck of her guitar.

"Really Ope?"

"Come on." With his hand in hers, he ran towards the bike glad she decided to not fight him on this and keep up.

::

Her head rested against his back as he brought the bike to life. Her arms held tightly to his waist well the strap of her guitar wrapped around her chest. She was hesitant at first due to the lack of clothing and foot wear not to mention the addition of a music instrument but his firm "Get On" had her blood running hot and not out of anger. She closed her eyes as the house, trees, cars around them all began to bleed into one blur. Closing her eyes and shutting off her thoughts left her feeling as though she was flying or was it falling she couldn't decide but either way she liked the way she felt. Her hair whipped around their faces brushing against Opie's lips in what would be an annoying way if he hadn't been so turned on by the breast he felt against his back. What he wouldn't give to be behind them right now to see the sights of her legs spread wide on his bike with the guitar on her back. The boner in his pants made itself present pushing against the backside of her hand. He had to take his eyes off the road and look down when he felt feather light movements against his pulsing member. It was hard for him to pull his eyes off the her finger tracing his length through his jeans but deciding it would probably be a better idea not to kill her, he returned his focus to the road.

::

Clay stood in the empty room staring at the open window. He had waited at the door to long choosing to open it too late, however not late enough to see his brother's back before it jumped to the ground below and take his daughter's hand and high tailing it to the waiting bike.

Pulling his prepaid from his pocket he glance towards the wife who walked by shaking her black hair while heading for another night on the couch.

"Yeah." The voice on the other end stated.

"Think it's time we have a sit down." The President of Samcro answered.

::

He had taken her out of Charming to an area that although more desert than suburb had a beauty all in its own. Tucking the rolled blanket under his arm he turned back to the barely dressed woman and nodded.

"You coming?"

She shook her head glancing down and the rocky surface below her feet. Scooping her up in a strong arm he hoisted her over his shoulder smiling at the echoed thud the guitar made when it hit her back.

"I've seen you walk over worse with those bare feet." He spoke into her lime color behind

"It's been a long day sue me I'm tired." She spoke into the leather on his back. "I'm starting to think you have planned this." She raised her head glancing towards the cloudless sky and the twinkling lights of stars guiding their way.

"Me?" he laughed dropping a strong hand on her ass causing satisfying smack echoing.

She bounced over his shoulder feeling exposed towards the world in front of them yet still safe in the arms of the man who despite what he thinks, wouldn't have had her in her room against her will.

He placed her feet first on the only piece of ground that didn't appear to have a rocky surface. Rolling out the blanket she took a second to look at the canyon before them. Taking a few steps forward she found herself on the edge looking down and across at the same time.

"Opie this is."

"It's called Mayberry Point." He stood from behind her moving loss hair away from her neck.

"That's my middle name." she smiled back at him.

"Mayberry Point?" he joked running his lips over her burning skin.

"No" she connected her backhand to his shoulder.

"Mayberry."

"Makes sense." She tilted her head slowly to allow him more room. "This is where your parents spent most of their free time." He slowly removed the guitar from her back placing it behind him on the blanket before wrapping his fingers on the bottom of her stolen sweater. She raised her arms as he pulled the material up and away from her body taking the thin cotton t-shirt underneath with it. Excited as the t-shirt seemed to be all she wore underneath his hoodie. Her back pressed against his chest as her arms rose up to cover herself. His hands ran along the muscles in both arms before locking his fingers within hers taking a moment to hold her against his strong chest.

Her eyes closed as her head fell back into the chest behind her. When she felt her arms slowly drop beside her she didn't fight it, when she felt the tips of his fingers brush along her hip, stomach, rib cage, she didn't fight it. When his strong hands cupped both of her breasts she released a moan that surprised them both. Once again she felt a sudden pressure against the small of her back and smiled to herself as heat began to radiate from between her legs. She couldn't stop her body as the very thought of her making him hard sent a liquid sensation to her core, screaming to be touched. He seemed to hear her silent plea as one hand left a now overly sensitive breast and worked his way down towards the heat that need him and only him.

"Should we try this again?" He whispered into her ear taking the bottom of her lobe in his teeth giving her what would have been a painful bite, had her body not been screaming to be punished.

His thumb hooked onto the elastic hem and pulled down taking him down with them stopping when his knuckles brushed rock and stone bit into his knees.

She sucked in cold air as her body stood naked in the chilled night. Her head turned glance down at the man below her grazing fingers along the exposed skin and staring at the body he would make his.

"Opie" she sighed causing him to look up from her bare ass.

He moved slowly standing back up towering over her taking one step forward causing her to take one step back; he did this till her feet backed up onto the soft blanket.

"Lay down" his body said.

"Not yet" her reply as she slowly lowered herself to her knees. He watched as she removed one boot from his foot than the other well staying on her knees tucked under her ass. She kneeled up again and slowly unbuckled his belt letting it fall to either side of him and let her hands fall down the front of him towards the angry zipper ready to burst with the additional pressure pushing against it. The only time she looked up at his was when she sat back on her ass legs tucked under needing him to step out from his jeans. Standing back up she grazed her fingers under the hem of his shirt slowly lifting it up well pressing her harden nipples into bare skin. He found himself following her lead and raised his arms above his head as she pulled the material away from his body letting it fall beside them.

As soon as it was clear from his face his lips found hers searing them to his with a burning passion he hadn't even experienced with his wife. She broke the kiss as she turned her back to him taking his hand and pushing it down her stomach towards the heat from below.

Opie smiled to himself "He can't make you as wet as I can." He whispered into her ear before pushing her forward onto her knees.

::

Sitting in a booth pushed into the back corner of the diner Clay watched the very late night rush around him laugh a little too loud or talk a little too fast as alcohol ran through their blood. Sitting a little straighter he watched as his company approached.

The youngest of the Hale brother's sat down dressed once again in Charming PD khaki.

"I'm surprised you called." Hale nodded towards the waitress approaching. "Just a coffee Sarah." Order confirmed he turned back to Clay.

"So Clay why the call at 1 in the morning?" Hale sat back in the booth making himself a little too comfortable.

"My daughter." Clay leaned forward.

"What about your daughter?" Hale didn't attempt to move.

"She isn't involved with the club there is no need to use her against in your attempt to destroy us."

"Is that what you think I am doing?" Hale nodded to the waitress who placed a black coffee in front of him.

Clay sat back sliding the wooden box to him.

"A box of cigars?" Hale looked up confused.

"She got them from Zobelle."

"I know I saw her." David handing the box back.

"We have a common enemy David. A common interest in removing the evil from the lives of this town."

"What are you asking Clay?"

"Help me protect my daughter." Hale sat back putting an arm along the leather of the booth looking away from Clay.

"And what?" He looked back. "What happens to Samcro?"

"Samcro stays but what you get is something a lot better than burning us."

"What's that?" Hale sat forward once again locking eyes on the President he wanted to bury.

"My blessing." Grinned the outlaw to the officer.

::

The moment he pulled out from her body she gasped hating the sudden empty feeling he left behind. Needing him to fill her once again she pushed on his shoulders till he laid on his back. She gasped as she her body slowly stretched as he reentered her again. Her fingers twisted around his as her hips moved forward slowly at first rocking back and forth till the fire began to work its way up from the tips of her toes. Her head fell back as her she picked up speed with her movements thrusting forward gasping each time his shaft pulled quickly in then out.

He watched as her hands ran up her stomach cupping and kneading her own breast with her head tossed back and her hair hanging down tickling his bare legs. Sitting up his hands found her back digging finger tips into her hips he slowed her movement down making her feel each and every deep thrust. He watched as her hand left one breast and work its way down to where his body and her body connected. He welcomed her hand between their bodies smiling as finger tips held herself open to him. He liked that she needed to feel him enter her body and wasn't shy about showing him.

"I wanna watch you cum" He whispered as her eyes lids fluttered open.

She let out a breathy gasp and he found himself having a hard time not losing himself to her smile.

He watched her teeth bit down on her bottom lip and her breathing increase her hands moved to his shoulders and her nails began to dig deep into his skin.

"Cum for me baby." He bit her neck as her head fell back and she screamed his name into the stars.

::

He traced the lines of a feather permanently marked on her skin well she laid on her back brushing hair away from his face. Though it had been minutes since she collapsed onto him and he released filling her completely for the second time tonight he thought he could still hear the faint echos of his name around them. They had been silent both content with just staring at each other and communicating only with whisper touches. Rolling onto his back taking her naked body with him his foot kicked the forgotten guitar making her giggled the most innocent sound into his beard before climbing off pulling the guitar over her naked breast.

"Any requests?"

He sat up watching the guitar block a perfect naked view.

"Surprise me" he reached for his cigarettes leaving himself exposed.

She strummed a few notes leaving forward taking the lit cigarette between her lips, inhaling, exhaling, and then leaned back.

He found himself watching the smile on her face rather than the tiny fingers finding the right notes.

"What are you in the mood for?"

He shrugged leaning back on a bended arm.

"What can you play?"

She laughed.

"The question should be what can't I."

She switched from blues to rock then to a sad acoustic riff.

"Impressed?" she smiled towards him, he was.

"What do you like to play the most?"

She started the blues cord once again.

"Oh you got the blues huh." He smiled as she adjusted her position sliding knees under her ass.

"Ah woo Ah woo yeah" His eyes widened as her she begun to sing. She bit down on her tongue happy at his shocked expression.

"I lost everything; fell out of a day dream, at the door of a long lost friend." Inhale

"And I cried and laughed within an out an inch of pride, I knew that I had reached the end" Exhale

"An old and lonely man saw me sitting on the curb; he reached out and took my hand." She dropped her hand for a second.

"Said I know your song and I know your name and there was a time that I felt the same." She smiled taking in a deep breath.

"But it's a low low road you gotta go down before you find your way my friend" He found himself lost to the raspy voice she belted out from deep within her belly.

"And it's a high high hill you gotta climb up before you get to the top again." Exhale with a smile.

The ring of a cell phone broke through the music coming from her guitar. Both looked at each other then towards the leather cut that seemed to be ringing.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone before looking at the woman. With a nod he sighed "Got it" closing the phone and stuffing it back into the pocket before he turning his head away from her.

"Hale's waiting for you."

::

Just a short one... Please make sure you read chapter 20 before this one as this is the second update for tonight.

If you like review if you don't review. Kendra.


	22. Chapter 22

Just a reminder I only own what you don't recognize. Also the song in the last chapter is Low Road by Grace Potter and the Nocturnal – if you haven't heard of them I highly recommend you check them out.

Chapter Twenty Two

They didn't say a word as they redressed. Although Summer had questions like was Hale actually waiting in her house for her … she kept them inside and to herself. Climbing back onto the bike she held him tightly, for the last time.

He waited till she took two full steps away from the bike before he peeled away from the curb and her waiting lips. He didn't chance looking back at the woman he knew was probably still standing there. Instead he reminded himself that it was just a fuck.

::

Standing outside her door he heard the window slide open, the thud of her acoustic on the bed and then her body on the floor. A tiny whine was the next thing he heard as his hand reached for the knob only to pull it back. Thinking back to his meeting with Hale he reminded himself of the only stipulation both men had. Summer wasn't to know about the deal they had worked out tonight.

::

Kicking off boots while barely through his bed room door he sighed then continued to remove the remainder of clothing. He had never in his life need a shower so badly as now. Passing the mirror as he headed towards the on suite bathroom he noticed the fleck of light caught perfectly in the moon from his bedroom window. Approaching his dresser he pulled the thin silver chain off the mirror then continuing his way to the waiting shower well attaching the thin chain around his neck. He put a hand to the crescent moon, smiled, and turned on the shower.

::

She had awoken a new woman. Yesterday had happened and today was a new day. Climbing out of bed and pulling a wrap over her body she walked into the silent dining room where her mother and father acted as though they weren't avoiding each other or the plates in front of them.

"I snuck out last night." Both heads looked up at her. "I snuck out to be with." She stopped herself. "It doesn't matter who, I did something wrong and you need to address it."

"You're a 24 year old woman I can't ground you." Clay laughed looking towards his wife.

"I'm 25. And you have to tell me that what I did was wrong. You have to get mad at me and demand I use better judgment. You have to tell me I can never do it again and I have to agree."

She refused to move from the door way until he stepped up as a father.

"Well." He looked towards his wife than at his daughter. "I'm disappointed in you."

She nodded.

"And you leave me with no other choice than to put a lock on your window."

Gemma laughed.

"And if there is a fire?" she filled her fork with sausage and egg.

"Then she can use the front door like a normal fucking person." Clay smiled well looking back towards his daughter. "I don't like the idea of you coming and going as you please but you are grown and how about next time just leave a note or something."

"There won't be a next time." Frowning she entered the room sitting at the table helping herself to her waiting plate.

::

Clay followed his wife and daughter to the garage still amused by the morning's conversation. Sure he had be livid when he saw one of his take the hand of his only daughter and lead her off into the night. But for her to demand him to address it, the whole thing was just laughable now. How would Nora have dealt with it? Did she sneak out under Nora's nose? No probably not. And when in the hell did she turn 25.

She went one way well his wife went the other. Following his wife towards the office he watched as his daughter entered the club house.

His wife had just sat down when he slumped a tired body into a chair. Waiting for the computer to start he listened as his wife hummed well sorting the day's mail.

"Busy day?" Gemma smiled up at him well opening a manila envelope pulling the white mask out.

"Planning on robbing a bank." He smiled as she stuffed the contents back in with shaky hands offering him up a tiny grin for his joke.

The limit on their average conversations these days now reached he nodded well standing.

"Right" he leaned forward kissing her forehead "I'll see you later".

Gemma waited till the door was shut before she stuffed the envelope deep into the garbage using her hand to muffle a sudden cry.

::

She had gone in search of the prospect but found someone else. He had passed her in the hall pushing himself as close to the wall as possible without falling through it in an attempt to avoid contact with her body.

"Hey." She smiled talking a step forward.

"Hi." His deep voice hid all trace of emotion.

"About last night." She watched him walk past her as if the conversation had ended. "Opie." She followed glad to see the empty club house as those who occupied it at night now fixed beaten up motor cycles and beaten down cars.

"I gotta go Clay needs me too…"

"Did I do something wrong?" taking a few well planned steps ahead she blocked his escape forcing him stop and talk to her.

"You need to move little girl."

"Little girl?" she smirked.

"Isn't that what you are just a silly little girl?" she found herself talking a step back at the hate in his words.

"Why are you saying this?" She took a step back.

"Why wouldn't I."

"Opie whatever your mad at direct your anger towards."

"I am" he locked his eyes.

"I am doing what you asked." She refused to step down as her eyes burned into his.

"I told you to distract him." He kept his voice low but deep.

"You told me to be with him" She kept her voice strong and loud. "Why are you doing this?" her hand went to his shoulder as she took a forward step. "I thought."

"You thought what?"

She couldn't bring herself to say what she really thought but the look on her face told him what she beginning to believe.

"That we could be something? That I am falling in love with you?" He did and he was.

Juice stuck his head up from behind the couch at the word of love.

"I love my wife. And you were just another quick fuck."

The moment he said the words she took a step back turning her head to the side as if his words had slapped her hard across the face.

The moment he said it he regretted it. The moment he saw her head turn he knew that no matter what he said there was nothing that could make this better.

To her there was nothing she could say to him to inflict the same amount of sting so she said nothing only turning her head refusing to let him see the tears that began to form.

"Summer." He locked his hands behind his head feeling heat from the thin piece of silver on his chest watching as she reached for the door knob and excused herself from him and the building.

From different ends of the lot the husband and wife watched the daughter leave cell phone to ear well holding in the pain of a broken heart.

::

Sitting at the only open bar in Charming at this hour, 3 shy from noon to be exact, she picked the label off a bottle of beer. Much to the bar tenders frustration he watched as tiny fingers made a tiny mess by ripping tiny pieces out of the almost whole label. When the door opened letting the morning sun fill the dark and tiny bar she found herself blinking focus back and frowning as the office approached.

"Hey." He smiled planting a kiss on her cheek before sitting down. "Kind of early." He nodded to the un drunk bottle. She shrugged returning to her pile of paper in front of her.

"Get you something David?" The man asked from behind the counter using a rage to wipe away the mess she had made.

"Waters fine Dan." He nodded towards the bar tender before leaning in closer to the woman going as far as putting an arm on the back of her stole and turning her to face him.

"What's going on?" He lowered his head to look at hers still staring down at her hands.

"How did you know I was here?" she kept her eyes towards the bottle she had yet to touch.

"Word spreads." He sipped his water not revealing his source of the word.

"Summer." He sat back in his chair moving to the side before leaning back to her.

"Why are you here David?" she looked around her and then looked back down again.

"Best water in town." He held up the glass.

She shook her head turning away from him before he saw the heart break in her eyes.

"I can't be with you."

He leaned forward. "What?"

"I'm not good enough for you."

"Summer your…"

"You can't trust me David, everything about you, me, this town, these people, its a lies."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe people would lie less to me if I told started to tell the truth." She turned to look at him keeping her eyes away from his. "I was supposed to be a distraction to you. By me being with you I protect the club." She rolled her eyes. "I can't do that to you." She stood up. "How can I have a relationship with someone when it began with a lie?"

Hale sat back as he processed everything she had said. He was still deep in thought as she slid the 5 dollar bill on the bar and exited through the door he had came.

::

The phone didn't even make it to the pocket in his cut, no it ended up across the room smashed into pieces against cement.

"Well Mount St. Whitey has erupted. Otta got jump" he looked towards his men. "Lost a God Damn eye!" The bottle on the bar was next meeting the same fate as his phone.

"Zobelle?" Bobbie asked keeping a strong grip on his bottle of beer.

"Know any other white pride sons of bitches making moves against us."

"Darby?" the prospect quickly ducked as Bobbie lodged the bottle towards his head. "Guess not" he told himself.

"What's the next step pres?" The bald nomad spoke up.

Clay looked towards the two proving themselves assets to him and everything the patch stood for.

"Opie and Tigs lets go pay Zobelle a little visit."

::

Taking over the lunch shift for her MIA step mother, left her without a moment to breathe let alone think. The phone rung on all lines and when one customer left another entered.

She found key rings placed as temporary jewelry on her fingers as she no matter how hard she tried keys became lost to the mess of her mother's desk.

The woman standing in front of her tapped an irritated foot well Summer smiled trying to retrieve the key ring she had dropped in the full garbage can.

"Is it really so hard?" the woman snapped as Summer pushed piles of paper aside stopping on a brown paper bag stuff at the bottom. Pulling it out she found the mask and tilted her head wondering who it belong to and why it was in the garbage. Turning the bag over in her hand she found the store's name and address. "Excuse me where are my keys?" She looked up at the well dressed woman with perfectly highlighted hair.

"Sorry ma'am" she returned her search well keeping the bag on her lap.

::

Watching the woman drive out of the lot Summer turned back to the bag in her hand.

"There is a mystery afoot" she spoke to it. "And luckily I'm wearing my detective pants." She smiled.

"You're wearing a dress." The woman spoke from behind her causing her to jump well clinging to the bag. The tail end of Summers monolog the only thing the woman caught.

"Gemma!" she stuffed the bag into the front of her dress before turning to face her step mom. "Have a nice lunch?"

The woman eyed her suspiciously before smiling. "Yeah baby. You handle everything for me here?"

Summer nodded well shuffling towards the exit. "I should probably."

"Yeah." Gemma smiled "Get some lunch baby."

Holding her arms across the front of her dress she exited the office. "Hey Summer." She turned back towards the door. "Something is wrong with that dress." Summer looked down at the skirt avoiding her folded arms. "Something's off with the top of it. We should probably go shopping later and find something better." Gemma smiled before heading back inside.

It wasn't till she was a block away from the lot that she pulled the back out warmed from her body thanks to the fear of being caught she held it in her hands as she booked it towards 465 Main Street, Charming.

::

She held the handle in her hand as she approached Impeccable Smokes focused on the addresses painted on doors passing it by accident then back tracking her footsteps as she read the address on the wooden sign.

"Aw Ms. Summer what a wonderful surprise."

He stood behind a till as the bell announced her arrival.

"Did your father like his gift?"

She nodded "Yes and I would like to actually pay you for."

He put a hand up stopping her mid sentence. "They only thing I'll accept money for is your purchase of another box and even then I find the thought of taking your money difficult." He took a step out from behind the till eyeing her up in her flattering floral dress causing her to blush.

"Well my dear what is this you have in your hand?" She had almost forgotten about the bag when his eyes undressed causing the most uncomfortable sensation she had ever experienced.

He took the bag well gently rubbing the back side of her hand with his free one.

"Hm I don't believe Sherman's sold costumes."

Blinking away feeling the nausea this man caused she looked towards him and the bag laid out on his counter.

"Where did you find such an awful mask?"

"It was in the garbage."

He turned his head looking at her. "At my father's garage."

"Your father?" putting a finger to his lip he smiled. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Clay Morrow would he?"

"How did you?" She looked towards the mask then back at the man.

"I had some work done at the only garage in Charming limits."

Relieved for an unknown reason she smiled.

"Now back to this mask. Was it in the Sherman's bag?"

She nodded.

"Well Sherman's went out of business a few weeks ago and I was lucky enough to take over the lease."

"Hmmm." She bit on the skin around her thumb nail. "Did you send this?"

His smile faltered only a little until she started to laugh.

"Well not only are you beautiful you are funny too. David sure is a lucky man." He watched as she dropped the smile from her face. "Troubles dear Summer?" He watched as her mouth said no but her head nodded yes.

"Well he is a fool for letting you go."

"It's not what you think Mr. Zobelle."

He put up a finger and shook his head. "Remember I told you to call me Ethan." He re bagged the mask and handed it back to her.

"So do you want me to ring up another box for your father Mr. Morrow?"

"Sure." She slid the credit card towards him as she turned to watch the parade of motor cycles pass.

"Quite a sight to be seen." She nodded feeling his presence beside her. "Enjoy the rest of your day Summer." She took the second bag in her hand.

"You too Ethan."

::

Where she came from most men were only good at two things; hunting and fighting. She had witnessed more than her fair share of both so now standing on the sidewalk watching her brother push a man a good head taller she didn't react as most people would. She found her father a grin on his face watching his men take on the other three and made her way towards him. He actually did a double take as she approached not affected by the violence before her.

"Afternoon." She smile well standing beside him.

"What are you doing here I thought you were at the garage."

"Gemma sent me out for lunch." She took a side step as a man fell backwards into the window behind the place she previously stood. They silently watched men prove whatever it was they were proving to themselves or others before she turned to him handing him once again another box of cigars.

"I should get going." She smiled as he slid an arm over her shoulder, his way of thanking her for the sudden kick punch to fuel his empty fight tank. "Try not to kill em." She shouted over her shoulder as Hale drove by lights flashing on the top of his jeep.

::

There was only one place in this town that served a similar recipe of sweet tea she had grown use to. She had found the tiny café that doubled as someone's house three days back. Three days back she was mending a broken heart and stuffing her face with the café's homemade brownies. The only problem with this tiny café, was that the whole town lined up in the morning to get their fill of fresh baked goods and a cheaply priced cup of coffee.

So it was there that she placed herself in the line wrapping around the building that she noticed the officer two bodies up chatting to a woman who in Summer's mind was much prettier than her. She tilted her head as she watched the man and woman interact. The lady was in a dress suit and had legs for days and heels that would break Summer's ankle. The woman was confident and strong and laughed at every stupid thing the officer said. The woman even went as far as putting a hand on the man's chest when something seemed especially funny. Suddenly she didn't need her sweet tea anymore. Smiling behind her at the next person in line she removed herself insisting that the spot was now his. It was once she stepped outside that she realized she was jealous. "I don't get jealous" she said to herself as she walked away from the line. "You are" again she found herself speaking out loud. "No I'm not" she sighed "Great and now I'm answering myself." She crossed her arms vowing her next thought would stay in her head.

"Summer?" She looked behind her towards the office alone with a coffee and a dark iced beverage in his hand.

"Hi." She said as awkward as possible crossing ankles in front of her and wrists behind her. He smiled taking a few steps forward filling the distance.

"Here." He handed her the cup. "Saw you waiting in line." She hesitated a moment before uncrossing her wrists and taking the cup. "Thanks" she mumbled into the straw.

"Well" he nodded towards his jeep. "I should probably." He began walking towards the jeep.

"Right" she turned on her toes.

"Actually no." she turned back around and saw him walking back to her hand extended.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at his hand.

"David Hale." He smiled "I'm 32 I've been a cop with Charming PD for the last 10 years. I like action movies and my favorite color is green. I have an older brother who for lack of a better word is an ass and we don't have much in common so needless to say we don't get along. I live in town in a bungalow with a white picket fence that I use to keep my neighbors and by out I mean I hate my neighbors and I avoid contact with them at all cost. I think cats are over rated and I don't have a dog, I want a dog but I can't have one due to the long hours I work. I make my life all about my work because at the end of the day I go home and I have nothing, no one waiting to ask me about my day or to tell me about theirs. I hate spiders and I'm afraid of clowns." He took a much needed breath. "Oh and I really like you."

She stood jaw dropped as his hand stayed in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"Telling you everything so that when we can start this over again."

She took a sip from her drink before placing her hand in his.

"Summer Ledet recently referred to as Summer Morrow."

::

Gemma and Clay watched from their drive way as the jeep pulled up to the curb. He was out and at her side before she even had her belt unbuckled.

"Guess I should set another plate for dinner." Gemma smiled walking in through into the house well Clay stood meeting his daughter and her date at the steps.

"Clay." She glanced up as he stood in front of them.

"Dinner is ready in 10." He turned to the side letting the officer and his daughter walk into the house.

::

I'll try and get another update soon. I just wanna say that I'm trying to stick to the story that we all know and love as much as I can but I just wanna slow it down so that there is sometime between each event.

Enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

So sorry for the long delay in updating, little busy with family over the Easter holiday and last week. But I'm back in the New York grove and ready to update. Enjoy and remember review if you like it, review it if you don't.

I only own what you don't recognize.

Chapter 23

It was very clear to David once he sat down at the long dining room that Clay was the same intimidating man in both his "personal" life and his "professional" life. However when his women took their chairs one on his left one of his right David saw the president fade away from the man. If Clay was just a mechanic who owned an auto garage would he give David the same icy cold stare that David felt right at this moment? Probably.

"This looks great…" he stopped himself mid scoop of carrots and looked up at the woman. "What the hell do I call her?" he thought to himself. "Ma'am" was the best he could do.

The three at the table seemed to snort into the beverage glasses at the same time.

"Gemma." She corrected him with a hint of a smile that quickly vanished and was replaced with her icy stare once more. "So baby how was your day?"

The heads turned to Summer who was pushed into making quick and easy conversation for the table.

"Well David confessed his love for me." She smiled will spearing a carrot on her fork as if what she just said was a normal as telling someone the time or the weather. David however found himself choking on air well Clay glanced towards his wife. Realizing she made the unusual situation worse she smiled and shook her head. "Oh and I learned a new technique for trimmin off dead ends." She smiled well filling her mouth with Gemma's honey glazed carrots.

"David are you aware that Summer is in school to become a hairdresser?"

"Hair stylist." She corrected her father who still was not pleased by her career choice.

"No." David turned towards the woman on his right with a smile.

"Last minute cancelation and I was in." she smiled from David to step mother.

For a second well really a fraction of a second he saw what looked like guilt pass on the woman opposite him.

"She's gonna change the world one bad haircut at a time." Clay continued well Gemma gave Hale an uncomfortable "Whatever you are thinking right now knock it off smile."

"I'm sure you will." He turned back towards the woman his attention should be on. He winced when he thought about what Clay had said and what he had agreed to, did it sound like she was going to give people bad hair cuts of fix them? Summer giggled into her chicken speared fork when she saw the grimace on his face as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oh and get this she even has a job lined up for when she is done." This time Clay turned to his wife with an equally icy look that David had previously had the honor of experiencing.

"Luann asked that I help out at Cara Cara."

David once again found himself choking on invisible food.

"My feelings exactly." Clay took a sip of his drink.

"It's not like that." She cut her eyes towards her father well stabbing the chicken on her plate. "I just wanna make bank so I can put it towards the next course."

"If you need money all you need to do is ask." Conversation now serious as father and daughter both placed their forks onto their plates.

"No I wanna do this on my own."

"No daughter of mine is working at some cum factory."

She didn't answer she didn't really want to get into this debate again and in front of company no less. She had explained herself more than enough to her father. He had to except the fact that like it or not she need to find away to support herself.

David sat silently watching Clay turn from white to a shade of red he didn't even know was possible as the blonde silently picked up her fork and continued on as though this moment hadn't happened.

"So David how was your day today?" Gemma smiled well Clay took his wife's que that this conversation was over.

"Uh great." He smiled towards the woman who helped ease the tension. "Annual town bake sale in a couple of weeks needed some sorting out. Who would have thought 80 year old women could get that aggressive with talks of changing dates and booth placements." His ribs still hurt at the thought of Ms. Walker and her purse packed with bricks.

"I bet" Gemma glanced towards the two silently eating both pretending not to look at each other but did occasionally with rather similar teenager glances of "I dislike you so much right now not hate because that's to strong of a word but really I am super pissed at you" looks.

"Knock Knock" All heads turned towards the back door as the belly entered first followed by the man. Summer smiled her usual smile that Bobbie got when he entered a room well Clay glanced from company to wife to door.

"Hungry sugar?" Gemma told the man who had just begun to enter the dining room.

"Smells great Gem." He had yet to notice the addition to the table when he leaned down kissing the elder of the two women on the forehead. "Uh." Was all he said when he finally noticed his seat to Summer's left was taken.

"You know Hale." Was all Clay said well he cut his chicken without looking up from his plate.

"Yeah." Bobbie did well to discuss his confusion by keeping his answers simple and one worded. "Uh?" K well we wasn't a master of disguise.

"Sit and I'll fix you a plate." Gemma need to leave need to escape to a kitchen where she could smile in secret.

Taking the chair to the president's old lady's right and directly across from the office, Bobbie gave him a good glance over before tilting his head towards the man in charge of his club.

"Interrupting?" Was all he said.

"Oh this" Clay made a circle with his finger including himself, his daughter, his wife, and his guest. "Deputy Chief Hale is." He looked towards his daughter and stopped himself the minute those blue gray eyes locked on his with a hint of fear and a whole lot of pleading. "Just here on business."

"Feeding all who stop by I see." Bobbie nodded as Gemma placed the plate in front of him.

"I should probably." David began to stand. "Thanks for dinner Gemma it was great." He nodded towards Summer than at Clay.

"I'll see you out." She stood only to sit when her father slightly shook his head taking her place instead.

David was at the door putting his boots back on when Clay rounded the corner.

"They don't know." David whispered.

"Not yet." Clay nodded towards the door silently asking for no further conversation till they were outside.

"I'm working on it." Clay shut the door before crossing thick arms over his chest. "I hadn't really planned on pimpin out my only daughter."

"Well maybe this is "arrangement" is a mistake." David leaned against the pillar holding the roof up from the ground.

"You havin a change of heart there officer?"

"No." he answered Clay's question too fast. "Well." He had gone to her earlier today promising to tell nothing but the truth, that the relationship or whatever he wanted to call it was to start fresh without lies or secrets. How do you not feel guilty when you lie about lying?

"This is win win for both of us. Who exactly gets the better end of the stick is really anyone's guess but we need each other to make it work so man the fuck up and start thinking with your brain not your god damn heart." Clay took a step forward. "I am a man to my word." Was the last thing he said before he headed back inside.

::

At least she waited till Summer put the cherry on top before she started her rather serious conversation for an 11 year old. Summer blew gently on the nails that looked deliciously like cup cakes while trying to keep her stomach in check when the girl dropped the bomb.

"Are you going to marry Deputy Chief Hale?"

"What?" Summer looked up from her work on the tiny fingers to the little girl. "Why would you say that?"

"We saw you kissing him."

There was no way to hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks. "We?" Summer asked well hoping it went unanswered.

"You were kissing him like how daddy kissed mommy."

"eekkkk" Summers brain screamed inside her head. "Ellie whatever you saw."

"What about me? What about Kenny? If you marry him what going to happen to us?" The girl pulled her hand free and placed them on the table.

"Ellie I am never gonna not be with you or Kenny you know that." They had had this conversation many many MANY times, of course those times when they spoke when Summer was either tucking them in or just giving them reassurance hadn't included another person who would and possibly could steal her away from the children she considered almost her own.

"You could just marry my daddy and then you would really be our mommy."

"Uh" Summer began screwing the lids back on the nail polish bottles hoping to steal a quick moment to collect her thoughts. "Ellie that isn't gonna happen."

"Why?"

Leaning forward she reached across the kitchen table taking tiny hands in hers.

"Ellie I love you beyond the moon and back same with Kenny I can't picture a day or a moment without you in my life and me in yours. Don't miss understand what I'm about to say you need to hear me clearly okay?" Ellie nodded. "I love your father." She smiled and nodded watching the girl smile and nod. "But the way I love your father is how you love your brother." Ellie's smile dropped. "I don't think I would be able to love him anymore or any less than that." Summer bit the bottom of her lip as she watched the face of an 11 year turn from hopeful to crushed.

"But he isn't your brother." Ellie couldn't even look her in the eyes. "Maybe you could try."

Summer began to shake her head.

"Maybe you could try HARDER!" a few tears escaped as the girl stood to her feet matching the height to the sitting woman. Summer's breath caught as the young girl shouted at her no more than a few inches away. "You didn't even try!"

"Ellie." Too late, the young girl turned on heels and left her alone in the kitchen.

::

"Who are you?" she stood holding the door open as a blonde stood on the other side a boy's hand in hers.

"Opie asked that I come by and relieve the baby sitter." Like a knife her words, well no his words went through the last little part of her heart reserved for him.

"Um." She glanced towards the children who both seem to be ignoring her now. "You kids know this lady?"

Nothing but crickets.

"Hey guys." Lyla spoke over Summer's shoulder causing them out of spite to look up and smile at the innocent looking blonde on the other side of the door.

"Hey Lyla you here to watch us?" Ellie beamed well Summer shook her head.

"Yeah figured we would go get some ice cream or something."

"Awesome I want strawberry." Ellie continued without looking at Summer and her dropped jaw. "You think you could do my nails when we get back Lyla."

"Sure sweetie."

"You little bitch" Summer silently said well shaking her head. "Well played little one, well played." She continued her silent conversation as she let the woman inside and watched the children who clearly where making a point embrace the new woman well staring cold stone eyes at her.

"Well I should probably get going." Summer spoke towards the woman and three kids. Crickets once again were all she heard. "I'll see you around." Nothing. "Have a nice time." Silence. "I'm really going." Nada. "Don't know when I'll be back." Squat. She made sure to slam the door extra hard as she made her exit.

::

Somehow he knew it was her. Blocks away from the stop sign he was at he saw a blonde heading in a direction away from his house and from behind he knew it was her. They had not said a word to each other in that long week since he saw how his words ripped a whole through her chest and pretty much punch out her heart and now God how could he even face her. It was her night to watch the kids and although he hurt her beyond repair she had stayed true to her word and helped out with the children of course that was until he sent Lyla over at Clay's request. "Fuck." He spoke to himself as he approached and saw the movement in her shoulders, the hand move to her face, and then the dropped head. He made her cry. Again.

He passed by without her turning her head to look of course he had to look to know she wasn't paying him any attention and also to confirm that yes she was in fact crying. The crescent moon necklace felt on fire as it burning itself against his fast beating chest. Revving up the engine he continued on his way towards the ice cream parlor and the family that waited for him.

::

Sitting with her legs against her chest tucked under the long green jersey skirt she cried into the neck of her sister in law.

"They replaced me!" she snorted back a combination of snot and tears before the touched the doctor's skin. "They don't need me anymore!" Tara tried not to smile as her old man walked into the living room only to back out silently at the sight.

"AND SHE IS PRETTIER THAN ME!" Summer snorted again with a loud sob following after.

"Summer." Tara put a hand to the back of the blonde's head. For a second she was at a loss. Not having many girlfriends, okay none, she had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. "Wanna go shoot up her car?" Tara finally spoke well silently asking herself "what would Gemma do?" she smiled as the blonde looked up mascara running down tear soaked cheeks.

::

There were two problems to Tara suggestion 1. They didn't know who or where this woman was or if she even own a car 2. Neither of them had a gun and both weren't really willing to get arrested, again. So they sat in Gemma's living room ice cream containers between them and a cheesy romance in front of them. Both girls had burritod themselves in blankets from Summer's bed and shared the spoon of cherry cheesecake when Gemma had finally decided to crash this pity party.

"Uh what the hell is going on?" She stood in the hallway as both heads turned to her. "Tara Jax called said to call him when you can and Summer David called" she walked into the living room  
"same message."

Tara turned to Summer. "David Hale?"

"Yeah." Summer scooped a big spoonful hoping to get it in her mouth before she needed to answer another question. Tara, despite what Gemma thought most of the time, was actually very smart and grabbed the spoon away before the conversation could come to an sudden ice cream caused end.

"Why is David Hale? No sorry, why is Deputy Chief David Hale calling you?"

"Uh." She glanced towards her mother. "Well" She turned back towards her sister in law. "I think we are dating." Of course there was no need to put think in front of her statement, they were.

"Does Clay know?" Tara leaned forward whispering towards Summer hoping Gemma's older age was affecting her hearing.

"Uh yeah sweetie Clay knows." Of course Gemma answered.

"Does the club?" no one answered that question. "Shit." Was the next thing out of Tara's mouth.

"Maybe for now we keep this little relationship between us girls." Gemma moved in front of the women sitting in the chair that belong to her husband.

"If Jax finds out I knew."

"There's a few things that Jax doesn't know that you do." Gemma crossed her legs and leaned back with a smile. "I'm sure you can keep one more secret."

Both women wrapped in thick blankets couldn't deny the chill that touched both of them. Satisfied she had Tara's silence she sat forward again when a ghost white shade graced both women's cheeks and took the uneaten spoon with the forgotten hunk of ice cream on it.

"So anything good on?"

::

Washing away the days make up she took a moment to look at the lines of her face. Having a hard time recognizing the girl in the mirror she turned her head away letting blonde waves stick to the still damp cheeks. Faint sounds came from the wall she had turned her head towards making her take a few steps forward, well not a few more like enough so that her ear was pressed against the cool to the touch wallpaper.

It was mostly mumbled but when his voice soon deepened and she heard his half of the conversation clear as day.

"You move from white to white hate?" she pressed her hands on the wall as if it would help her hearing, it didn't. "You will wage a war you won't win my friend." She could see her father as she closed her eyes picturing him sitting in his leather chair cool, collected, smoking a cigar. "The history between white and brown is filled with blood and I am prepared to make sure the future remains just as bloody." She winced at his choice of words. "Where did you hear that?" The sudden rise in his voice made her stand a little straighter. "Family is not involved Marcus." Her heart beat a little quicker. "You lost a son and I almost lost my life." She could feel Clay stand to his feet and hear him begin to pace on the carpet. "So much as look at her and I will cut the eyes from your head."

She pushed away from the wall only to go back seconds later hoping no needing to hear more. What she heard, was probably a glass or ash tray smash against the wall in the exact spot her ear was.

::

The royal family had yet to arrive to the little pre Friday night party leaving the rest of the brother nothing else to do but smoke, drink, and gossip. The hot topic this hot Thursday night, Summer and Deputy Chief Hale. No one had come out and confirmed that the officer had finally decided to get into Samcro's bed at night but no one had denied it either. In their world if something wasn't denied then it was true. Bobbie silently sat at the bar sipping a hot cup of coffee well he watched the men debate on if this would help or hurt the club. Keeping mum on the rather lovely supper he interrupted he put his own thought on the subject together. Yes Hale was a snake in the grass with a hard on to hurt his club, Yes Hale was jack ass, Yes Hale needed to be knocked down a peg or ten, but having Hale on the pay roll so to say wiped out all and any previous thoughts on Deputy Chief David Hale. Hale and Summer = club freedom whether they liked it or not. Wayne wouldn't last much longer and looking at the bigger picture was another reason to support this new union. Hale was Charming, Charming was Hale. Get Hale in bed with Samcro and the whole town soon followed. If they needed to use their little blonde Princess to become Charming Queen then so be it, in this life everyone has a part to play, and play they must. Being the only one that seemed to be the voice of reason for this club he silently took his cup and exited the catty conversation of the men he called brothers and walking out into the hot Thursday evening. Club royalty pulled up on two motor cycles and a shiny black escalade as he lit his smoke watching his King, his Queen, his Princess and his Princes walk up to the door.

"Evening" he nodded to the three who entered and the one little lady who stayed behind. "Smoke darling?" she nodded taking what he had to offer. "Have a feelin it's gonna be a long night hope you got lots of rest little darlin." He winked as he leaned forward lighting her cigarette.

::

I'm gonna start working on another chapter tonight and hopefully have it up tomorrow. Sorry once again for the delay. And I promise the next one won't seem like a filler.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

She had all but two seconds to react as she walked into the hall of porn stars and outlaws. It took a few seconds for the loud voices and music to go from one shocking noise to separate conversations and a jukebox that played mostly rock, some blues, a bit of country, and little to no dance. With her ears now working her other senses joined the party and the smells of well worn leather and imitation coconut filled her lungs. A cold leathery hand grabbed her arm and spun her in for an embrace she hadn't been expecting or wanting.

"Finally!" the woman with enough make up for two or three girl's spoke well holding Summer like a mother would hold her daughter.

"Luann?" Summer asked through stiff brittle bleach blonde locks well the clearly drunk woman held on for dear life.

"I was starting to think you would never show!" the woman unaware of the sound or tone her voice had yelled directly in Summer ears as the jukebox changed over songs. As polite as Summer could she weaseled her way out of the woman's death grip arms with a shimmy and a bit of a slide down the barely dressed body and finally a slip along her knees to stand free once again. Chibs whistled his approval at the girl's bazaar movements but appreciated the view of Summer using his brother's old lady as a pole.

"Can I get an encore little wing?" he shouted as she turned her back to him with an itch on her head that only her middle finger could scratch.

"What's going on here?" Summer leaned into Luann's ear and returned the previous near deaf experience.

"Just a little mixer sweetie. Let the boys stretch their wings with the legit side of the club's business." The little night at the club house Gemma had talked about was more that what she had made it seem. Most of the men she hadn't been introduced to and the woman well soon to be future co workers still remained nameless to her. The hand at her back was a welcome relief as she smelt Tara's deep woodsy perfume before she saw the woman.

"Need a drink?" Tara whispered into her ear from behind.

"Like a fish needs water." She turned her head and smiled and the doctor with two drinks ready and waiting to be drunk.

"Don't go too far Summer wanna introduce you to some of the girls." Luann called well Tara quickly pulled her to the only corner not being used.

::

His wife had made her rounds well he took his post at the bar. From this position he could see his daughter and daughter in law sitting alone away from brothers he trusted and brothers he didn't. His wife was with the only woman she allowed to get close and even then his wife held their friendship at an arm's length distance. Tonight he would drink with men he hadn't seen in a while and men he wished he wouldn't see for a while.

His wife walked past him brushing finger tips along his back well he ordered the jack for her and the beer for him. She kissed his cheek gently when he handed her the perfectly chilled glass.

"Thanks baby" Still a little surprised that she made the first move in showing just a little affection he said nothing as she walked away.

::

Of all the places he needed to be tonight this was the one he dreaded the most. The porn star on his arm made him feel for lack of a better word ridiculous. "No one dates porn stars" he had told himself that over and over after Lyla called and invited him to this little party at his club house. But knowing who would be there and who wouldn't he picked the blonde up at 9 and hadn't been able to lose her since. Of course he would spot the one that wasn't supposed to be there the moment they arrived and was able to use Lyla as a human shield so to say blocking little if any view of the woman dressed more to match her biker mother than the young woman he had met months past.

"Finally" Jax had a bottle already uncorked with the bearded biker's name on it. Nodding towards the woman attached to Opie's arm he began to pour the much needed liquid relief.

::

"Is that her?" Tara pushed the out of control blonde locks away from her ear as she pointed through the sea of leather vests and vinyl bra tops.

"Oh yeah that's her." Summer took one look at that over the top innocent face under the arm of man with the traitors for children.

She wanted so badly to hate the bitch and found the moment she called her a bitch in her head a sudden pang of guilt began to build in her stomach.

"She isn't that pretty." Tara being a good friend started the bashing.

"Yeah." Summer nodded taking a sip of her drink. "She is." Her eyes never moved off the man who had a smile she had yet to see grace his face. It only happened for a second and it was the moment he looked down to the woman on his side. She even felt the corner of her mouth rise a little when she watched their smile exchange.

Tara still being the good girlfriend remained silent as she watched the worst lover's triangle begin to form. "No" she told herself "I think it maybe a square or possibly a circle." Shaking her head clearing the thinking headache away she took a long pull of her drink while looking for her own one and only.

::

Excusing herself from the dance floor Tigs insisted she try out she pushed through strong willed men who wanted a minute to meet the daughter to their president and out into the still scorching night. She took a deep breath replacing the stale smoke carbon that filled her lungs with fresh clean oxygen. Pulling the leather jacket from her shoulders with an almost cringe worthy slurp noise as sweat and leather stuck to bare skin she laid the jacket over the ladder rung and began to climb in boots her mother all but demanded she wore, once up top on her vent duck those would be the next to go.

"Hey" she hadn't noticed her brother sitting in their spot.

"Hey" she smiled as she unzipped the boots from her legs. "What are you doing up here?" Flexing her toes as the boots were pried of her feet she stumbled off balance towards her brother.

"Air." He watched but didn't offer her support as she tripped once, twice, than finally sat beside him.

"Yeah." She kicked his half drunk bottle of Jack with the tip of her two. "You know drinking alone is a sign of being an alcoholic." She raised the bottle to her lips instantly remembering her first night alone with Gemma.

"You ever look in the mirror Summer and wonder who the person looking back is." Her brother leaned back against the vent well he stared out into the night sky. She frowned at his sudden deep and serious direction for a conversation. Taking a moment to take in his side profile and all the beauty that was her brother Summer noticed the lines on his face some new some old some from had decisions and some from laughing a little too much.

"Every day." She turned to look away from him at the little dipper in the night sky that caught his attention.

"Sometimes I ask myself if I would have made my dad proud with the footsteps I've followed. I'm trying so hard to keep this all together but sometimes I just feel like maybe I'm not the man this club needs." He turned slightly to look at her. "Maybe I need to be more like your father."

"Jax." Summer need a minute to keep his words from breaking her heart. "Are you a lion Jax?"

He gave her a confused smirk.

She put a hand to his cheek and smiled. "Never take on a lion unless you are one."

A throat clearing behind breaking up their sister/brother moment. Turning to see the man with his date tucked under his arm, still, she rose to her feet.

"Hope we aren't interrupting." Opie couldn't even look her in the eyes as he tried to unsuccessfully shuffle free from his date.

"Nope." She smiled back at Jax who nodded still making sense of what she told him. "Summer." She extended her hand to Lyla. Witnessing the way neither would look directly at each other and the hint of hurt in this woman's eyes, Lyla extended her hand back. "Oh right the baby sitter."

Opie watched Summer's back straighten slightly as she smiled to this woman she had briefly met.

"Yup that's me the baby sitter." Summer answered before turning to her brother. "Shall we." She nodded towards the ladder. "Give them a little privacy." She winked at Lyla before grabbing her boots and heading to the ladder. Jax did follow patting his brother on the shoulder and handing him the much needed bottle of Jack.

Sitting where the two blondes had sat Lyla looked out over the parking lot. "She's really beautiful." She spoke without facing Opie knowing he was watching the bodies make their way to the ground. "Yup" was all he said, no point denying what she had already observed.

"Who is she with?" was Lyla's next question.

"With?" Opie still remained in one spot watching the two siblings make way to the club house door.

"Yeah Opie who is she here with?" Once inside Opie slowly made his way towards his date.

"She's Clay's…" He found his throat suddenly dry.

"What?!" The name had been what she hadn't expected seeing how Clay was married to Gemma, and everyone knew the length that Gemma would and had gone to, all in the name of protecting her place. "But then again maybe Clay could get away with a crow eater, who knows; it's not her place to judge" Lyla silently told herself.

"Clay's daughter." He forced daughter out when puppet was what he wanted to say.

"Oh." Lyla suddenly feeling horrible for assuming the girl was nothing more than a willing pussy turned her blushing face away from the man to her left. "I thought." She reached for the bottle. "I thought she was like all the other women here, really eager to make you happy and all."

"Yeah that mistake has been made before." He smiled at a distant memory.

"Guess that explains why she isn't with any of you men. Clay probably wouldn't allow it."

Opie shrugged.

"She isn't with anyone right?" What she really wanted to ask was if they were aware of the change in the room's electricity the whole room felt when the biker and the president's daughter were together, feet apart, inches apart, a whole room width apart.

"Clay wouldn't all her with a patch." Lyla nodded not quite satisfied with the answer but would take it none the less.

There was a bit of an awkward moment where neither person knew what to say next Opie to distracted by his thoughts for Summer and Lyla to lost in her dreams of Opie. So in awkward silence they sat staring out into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow Auto.

::

"Oh Ima." The woman caught up with the porn star as she headed towards a dorm with the young prospect. "I want you to go over and introduce yourself to Summer."

"Why?" Ima sighed popping a hip with more than enough attitude.

"Because I am asking you to." Luann found a little cattiness of her own. "And be nice." The woman let go of the porn stars arm and pushed her towards the table sitting two, a blonde bitch and a brunette bitch.

::

"I can't believe Clay is allowing you to step foot in that place." Tara shuttered at the memory of past experiences.

"He isn't my keeper." She seemed a little to defensive when she spoke but smiled her forgiveness. "I'm just doing hair in the back. As per Clay's instructions I'm to come and go through the back and never, I repeat, NEVER step foot in front of a camera."

Tara found herself laughing as thick Cajun formed an almost dead on Clay Morrow impression.

"Funny joke?" Summer turned her head as the woman from Game Day 2010 approached. Rolling her eyes she turned back to Tara who for the first time since knowing the good Doc had a look to kill burning in her eyes. "Don't think we actually were introduced." The bitch extended her hand only to have it grow cold as Summer made no effort or intention of moving. "Ima." The fake blonde continued.

Summer turned back to Tara completely leaving her back exposed to the blonde who didn't take kindly to rejection from anyone, male or female.

"Bitch!" she began as Summer continued to ignore. "I can make life real hard for you here. Do you know who I am."

Smiling Summer turned back to the woman who stood an inch to close. "No who are you."

"I'm like club royalty here bitch."

"Wow." Summer stood up demanding the woman take a step back just by the energy her body expelled. "So I'm in the presence of this clubs" she pointed to the ground to make a point. "Royalty." Tara had joined her side, ready and will to fight. "Tara did you know that there is club royalty amongst us tonight?"

The blonde took another step back well crossing her arms over her heavily exposed chest. "I'm the one that these men and well all men in fact pay to see." Summer began to laugh well the woman across from her stood chest heaving. "Your boyfriend thinks so too sugar. Calls out my name every time I make him cum." Summer side glanced Tara with wide eyes as she saw the good doctor begin to see red.

Clay heard the last thing Ima said as he made his was over to the tiny circle beginning to grow, he had whistled towards Jax expecting him to control the punch he expected the good Doc to throw of course that would be what was expected and what he expected to happen never actually ever happened. When his daughter's fist connected with the porn stars jaw an unnerving crunch made even him cringe. Summer stood over the fake blondes crumpled body.

"Your roots are still showing you stupid cunt." Clay all but stopped mid step as he swooped in to protect his only daughter only to quickly realize she was more than capable of protect herself. The fact that she even knew that four letter word, one that was a favorite of his was equally as shocking as hearing it come from her sweet innocent mouth as watching her fist drop the bitch in a crumpled heap. This was enough to make he take a few steps back to look at his daughter in a rather different light. This woman who slugged a bitch for all the right reasons was not a little girl that he saw her as most nights when he snuck into her room and watched her sleep in a sea of blankets. No this was a woman who would one day be strong, smart, possibly more intimidating that his stone cold wife. This sweet as pie ray of summer sunshine was a force he couldn't yet imagine.

::

Tara left pretty quickly and alone when the body hit the floor. A quick squeeze on Summer's arm was her way of thanking her one and only friend for defending her honor. Tara of course had no idea that knocking the bitch out cold was the least Summer could do. Jax promised Tara would never know that Summer had witnessed the two on Game Day 2010 before he chased after his woman who was doing her best to holding in tears. Summer of course was grateful to Jax but however vowed a very slow and very painful revenge if this one secret he kept for her ever came out.

The ice pack did little to nothing to ease the pain of her swollen and beginning to bruise hand but she had done what her father had asked and headed towards the bar.

"Nice hook you got there." She glanced up at the patch standing to her right.

"Thanks." She nodded to the nomad president.

"Quinn" he smiled extending his hand.

"Summer." She awkwardly reached her left hand over her body and into his right hand and gave a weak attempt at a shake.

Sack approached draping an arm over her shoulder figuratively making territory. Amused by the prospect and the show he was putting on the president smiled before bowing out in defeat.

"Really." She shrugged his arm from her shoulders before allowing him to remove the pack from her hand to assess the damage.

"So was it worth it?" Sack smiled gently poking at reddish purple knuckles.

"Yeah." Summer smiled well flinching in pain. "Did it look as awesome as I think it did?"

Sack shrugged before putting the ice pack back one. "Not as good as one of my knock outs but on a scale of 1 to 10 I give you a 4."

"1 being bad ass right?"

"Sure." He winked before moving on to the next waiting brother in dire need of a drink.

::

She knew that the man she planned to win over spent most of his nights in one of these dorms. Slipping away from the biker when the baby sitter knocked out her competition she made her way down the empty hallway trying all the doors to all the rooms till she found the one that smelt like him. Slipping inside and shutting the door behind her she stood alone inhaling fresh washed man mixed with well worn leather. Lyla took a few steps towards the dress covered in Opie's personal items, a brush, a beanie, a hair tie, a picture of his family. The first drawer she opened was his shirts, a few long sleeved black sweaters but mostly t-shirts. Pulling one free she held it to her nose, closed her eyes, and then inhaled. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as her lungs filled with the scent of the man she was quickly falling for. A few shakes of the door knob brought her back to reality and the fear of being caught. Quickly before the dorm door could open she locked herself away in the on suite bathroom.

::

It was the vibrating in the back of Summer's dark jeans that made her seek silence. Entering the dorm room that didn't have any occupants or pose a threat to her respiratory system she shut the door before answering the phone.

"Ellie what's wrong?" she held the phone to her ear listening to tiny sniffles on the other end.

"I'm sorry."

Her heart hurt as the little words came from the other end of the phone. Sitting on the end of the bed in the dark room Summer sighed.

"Ellie." She held the phone tight to her ear as if holding the child against her beating heart. "You never ever have to say you're sorry to me."

"I was so mad at you." Ellie needed to justify her reasons for turning traitor.

"I know cher and you know what that's okay to be mad at me."

"Do you hate me?"

"Never" she gasped the words. "I could never. Remember cher I love you beyond the moon and back."

"I know." Her voice was tiny.

"You know cher love means never having to say I'm sorry." Okay cheesy she knew that but finally she was able to use a line from one of her favorite movies.

"So then you forgive my daddy too."

"What?" how quick this girl was surprised Summer most of the time, this time included. "Uh what?"

"You said you loved my daddy like a brother."

"I do love your daddy Ellie but."

"But if you love him, then saying sorry isn't needed, you just forgive him and he forgives you."

"Ellie honey." She sighed into the phone. "It's different with adults."

"It doesn't have to be."

"But it is." She took back control of the conversation. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I had a horrible dream."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"No cause what if it comes true."

Summer smiled. "Fair enough. Are you lying in bed?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a song?" Summer glanced towards the closed bathroom door thinking muffled sob must have been in her mind.

"Okay."

"They didn't have you where I come from." She began.

"Never knew the best was yet to come" She continued listening to Ellie's soft breathing.

"How long do you wanna be loved." She smiled when the girl sang along.

"Is forever enough cause I'm never, never giving you up" The girl finished the course alone.

"Tomorrow there'll be so much to do. So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you" the girl stopped singing as Summer picked back up in the song.

"How long do you wanna be loved." The girl asked in song.

"Is forever enough is forever enough." Summer answered.

::

Summer left the bed room when the breathing through the other end of the phone because soft and deep. Walking down the hallway with a smile on her face she tucked the phone back into her pocket before she threw herself back into the club life. Opie took a step out of the shadows when he could no longer see her and glanced towards the closed door he had previous stood outside listening to the words this woman spoke than sung to his daughter he too took his own way back to the party hoping to find the woman he would have to end it with of course she was locked away inside the bathroom belonging temporarily to the man she dreamed to make hers.

::

Opie walked along a back wall watching from afar as the woman blended into the crowd, "no that's not right" Opie thought. Try as she might she could never really blend into any crowd. He smiled watching her smile at a joke or a suggestion, who knows, that his SAA whispered into her ear. He watched as she put a hand to his chest politely pushing him back and watched her lips move unable to hear what she was saying but knew it was something charming, smart, witty. The SAA put a hand over his hard as if crushed and she laughed. He could hear her laugh over the voice and music and closed his eyes for a quick second. Yes he had to do this he had to tell her he was wrong he had to tell Lyla that the mistake he had made was letting her believe there might be something between him and the porn star when really there was something so much more than he had ever experience with the girl she referred to as "the baby sitter." Now he would do it now, right this second, right this very moment, right away, right when he finally got his feet to move in the right direction. The door opening to his left stole his attention and well the attention of everyone in the room as khaki officers entered.

"Problem officers?" Clay smiled as the music stopped.

"Uh got a noise complete." David looked at the crowd scanning it for only one person, he found her pretty quickly. Blushing both of them broke eye contact as to draw attention from those debating if a there was a relationship or not.

"We'll make sure to keep it down." Clay smirked as the officer turned to leave. "You guys look a little thirsty can I offer you a drink?" He nodded towards the bar as his men stood a little straighter trying to understand the angle in which Clay was working.

"Uh." David's eyes scanned over the crowd once again landing on Summers looking for guidance with a small movement, he got it when she slightly shook her head. Opie having only taken his eyes off the woman for a second noticed their subtle communications.

"Uh I think I'm good." He nodded towards Clay before turning towards the door stopping when his eyes landed on the woman with an ice pack to her jaw. "What happened?" he took a step forward pulling the pack away and inspecting the raw and bruised skin. Ima's eyes looked towards the presidents than back towards the officers.

"I fell." She pulled the ice pack back to her jaw.

David turned back towards the man standing behind him and looked directly into the president's eyes without a hint of intimidation.

"You do this?"

"Think she told you what happened didn't you sweet heart." Clay put his hands on his hips angered by the accusation.

"Seriously office I fell."

"On to someone's fist from the looks of it." David turned back to her father arms also on hips chest equally pushed forward.

"shit." Summer sighed as she stepped through her father's men ready for a quick attack. "I did it." She pushed her way between her father and soon to be ex lover.

"What?" David softened as she put a hand to his chest, not just any hand, a bruised and swollen hand. "She deserved it for what it's worth." The corner of her mouth went up as she tried to hold back a smile well the other woman gave her a serious stink eye.

"Summer." David sighed. "That's assault."

"I fell" Ima added once again.

"You have to arrest me then." She looked up into the man's eyes. He tore his eyes away from her with a sigh after finding no right answers in hers. Biting on the bottom of his lip he turned to the woman.

"Are you interested in pressing charges?"

"Can't." David raised an eyebrow. "Can't cause I fell." The woman spoke through clenched teeth.

"I guess then there is no crime here." He turned to his men and nodded towards the door then nodded back towards the president and his daughter before leaving. As he walked through the club house door he dropped his head hating that he had become everything he had nightmares about.

::

It was easy for Summer to vanish in the crowd after the officer left. The music picked back up and people seemed to need to drink a lot more then they had been. Slipping out the back she made her way around the corner watching the officer open his jeep door. Before he had a chance to climb inside she gave a sharp but short whistle catching his attention. David couldn't see who the whistle came from or really where the person stood but made his way out of the jeep and towards the dark shadows along the side of the building.

"Summer." He sighed in relief when he saw her.

"How mad are you?" he stepped forward pushing a white blonde lock away from her face.

"At you, the club or myself?" He smiled tucking the hair behind her ear. "Is it weird that I'm a little turned on by you right now?" He took another step forward only this time his movement was out of his control as tiny fingers wrapped around his uniform tie and yanked him into a waiting kiss.

"Wanna go for a ride somewhere?" He asked when her lips slowly released his.

"Or we could just go to your house." She smiled sliding her hand down into his.

::

Two men sat outside.

Two men sat outside in silence with a bottle of beer and a cup of coffee.

Two men sat outside in silence with a bottle of beer and a cup of coffee and watched the office and the daughter run hand in hand to the waiting jeep.

Hope you all enjoy remember review if you like it and review if you don't.. I only own what you don't recognize.

Have a great night and I'll try and update again soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Just a reminder I only own what you don't recognize. Also the song from last chapter is Dixie Chicks – Lullaby and the quote is from the move Love Story.

Big thanks to Akaboo – I love that you take the time to review each chapter.

Enjoy everyone.

Chapter 25:

The night was slowly coming to an end for most for others however the night felt like it had only just begun.

Jax found himself sitting on the floor outside the closed bathroom door in his own house listening to the sobs from a woman he never truly intended to hurt. He rested the back of his head against the wall listening to Tara's heart break and closed his eyes in anger. How could he do this to the woman who has proved herself to him time and time again? How could he do this to the woman who is raising his son like her own? How could he do this to the only woman he saw himself settling down with, raising a family with, making a life with. "Idiot" he told himself. "Idioit" he reminded himself as his head hit back against the wall, hard. There was nothing he could say at this moment to make everything better so he said nothing at all and just sat back pressed against the wall and a glass of water at his feet.

Tara had never dreamed that Jax could or would hurt her this bad. The man who had followed her home said nothing as he watched her walk to the bathroom and shut herself away, 3 hours ago. Every time her tears ended she felt another wave of betrayal, anger, heart break stab at her gut and the tears started again. Sitting on the toilet at that moment she didn't even think she would ever feel okay again. How could he? How dare he? Didn't he even love her? She didn't try to hide the hurt any longer by trying to keep her cries silent. No, she sobbed out loud making sure he heard each and every heart breaking cry.

::

Opie may be a simple man but he wasn't a stupid man. Putting two and two together he came to the unfortunate realization that the office and his Summer had left, together. With a sudden burning in his belly he went out in search of the porn star that he came with. "Fuck that bitch" his brain told his heart. Of course his heart didn't buy the anger is brain was selling. She isn't a bitch; "she just doesn't know how you feel" his heart told his brain. Maybe if he would tell her then maybe this whole game would end. Maybe their life would go back to how it is really suppose to be. Maybe if he would just man up and tell her the truth she would return his feeling.

The anger in his head slowly began to vanish as he made his way through the slow clearing club house. "Tomorrow" he told himself "tomorrow I'll find her and tell her everything. Demand she listens and when she says she loves me back I'll never ever let her go."

Needing to refill his empty bottle of Jack he finally noticed the porn star as she emerged from the hallway.

::

There was no way for Lyla to hide the fact that she had been crying. Red splotches covered her face well her eyes puffed up in a shade of red all in their own. The moment the tears started realization that her purse was MIA only made her cry more. A few handful splashes of water washed away the little amount of makeup that remained and only exposed more imperfections on the woman's face.

"I can't compete with her" she told her reflection.

It had been a while when she finally worked up the courage to go back into the club house. Clean faced and puffed eye she took a deep breath not quite ready to see Opie but desperate enough to leave with or without her purse. So as she inhaled a deep but shaky breath she opened the dorm door and took her first step, which lead to her second that lead to her third.

No one noticed her as she made her way towards the door or if they had they were too drunk to even realize she was holding in ready to burst tears. Three more steps and she was in the clear, two, and one.

"Hey thought I lost you." The deep voice spoke from her back. "You leaving?"

She nodded still facing the door not trusting her voice to speak.

"K well I can take you."

She shook her head reaching for the knob relieved but a lot more disappointed when he let her walk out into the hot fall evening alone.

Knowing that it would take her a good amount of time to walk back to the tiny 1 bedroom apartment didn't hinder her in the least. She took one last look at the door she had walked through before stepping into the parking lot once again alone. She had even gone so far as making it to the gates, alone, that was until she heard the footsteps behind her.

"It would be a lot easier if you let me drive you."

Jumping at the sudden company she forgot the fact to keep her face hidden and looked back directly at the bike.

"Are you crying?" Opie took a step forward when she stopped walking.

"No I uh." A hand went to cover her eyes. "Allergies."

"To what?" He stood in front of her and slowly moved the hand away from her puffed and reddened face.

"Life it would seem." She made herself smirk.

"Lyla" he started putting a hand to the top of his head and rubbing his throbbing skull.

"It's cool Opie." The disappointment on her face clear as day forced her to turn around and begin walking again, alone.

Movement that Opie hadn't quite thought through had him beside the woman before she could take another step. His hand grabbed hers and spun her back around into strong chest. His lips were on hers before her heart could plead for him to stop.

Whatever his reasons were behind the kiss Lyla didn't want to know. She closed her eyes and moved her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

::

Knots and butterflies were filling Summer's stomach as she sat in the passenger seat left hand locked in the officer's right. She tried her best not to be nervous knowing the outcome that awaited her; she would have at some point with this man tonight. Her palms began to sweat as her heart beat picked up if he had noticed the damp clammy feeling of her hand he hadn't acknowledged it. Turning her head just a bit she took in his view as he stared out onto the road ahead of them. This wasn't going to be just a quick fuck to this man; this was going to be so much more. The butterflies continued to flap their wings inside her stomach well her brain couldn't put two thoughts together. She put her head back against the head rest and tried to calm herself as his thumb gently rubbed over hers.

Much to her surprise he lived a little more than a stone's throw from her father. In a dark brick and white painted bungalow with as he said a white fence on the border of his property. She tried to look at every little detail before he opened her door and helped her out. There were perfectly trimmed hedges under his big bay windows she assumed gave sun light to his living room and a well aged oak tree off to the side of the house.

His hand gently pulled her towards the front door leaving the car and her nervousness park in his drive way.

::

Morning sun broke over Charming and David had yet to fall asleep. Yes he was tired and had to be at work in less than 3 hours but for some reason he felt if he closed his eyes he would miss out on so much with this woman sleeping on his chest. So 3 hours after she had fallen asleep he watched the woman sleep tucked into his side with her naked chest on his. One hand explored the bare skin of her back well the other gently tangled itself in soft curls. Closing his eyes for only a second he inhaled her smells and welcomed the warmth of bare skin on bare skin. He had done it; he had officially climbed into bed with Samcro, willing none the less. She stirred in her sleep making him open his eyes and hold her a little tighter. "Just a dream" he told himself as her eyes remained closed. With closed eyes for just a second he smiled as through closed eye lids he saw her on top of him moving her hips in a way he hadn't know possible. He opened his eyes as the memory caused blood to being to stir in his body. Not wanting to wake her but still not ready to leave her he closed his eyes needing to think of something to hinder the growing below the blanket. While thinking of spiders or clowns or spiders on clowns her body pulled itself closer against his and her thigh brushed against the grown member. Still asleep her felt her breathy sigh against his neck as her leg once again rubbed against him. The flutter of opening lashes was the next thing he felt on the skin on his neck.

She inhaled a deep breath and was awake in his arms well her leg continued to rub against his throbbing manhood.

"Morning." She kissed into his neck as her hand ran down his stomach to help relieve some building pressure.

He didn't say a word when he felt her soft hand on him but put his head back and closed his eyes allowing the rubbing sensation to take over. When her mouth had taken all of him in his eyes flew up and he looked down at the head and body he hadn't felt move.

"Summer." He sighed watching her head slowly begin to bob. There was no way to not enjoy the sight of the woman on her knees on had stroking his thick shaft well her head moved up and down in perfect rhythm to her hand. He found himself moaning a noise he hadn't ever heard come from his mouth and his hips took over and began moving up further and further pushing himself deeper and deeper into her mouth. His eyes rolled back and his body shuddered as her hand moved from shaft to balls but her mouth stayed in perfect time with his thrust, when he felt the release of his sack and opened his eyes to see her hand slide between her own legs he exploded riding the orgasm as she drank him dry.

He didn't wait although his legs felt like jelly and his mind was still in a haze, he lunged forward knocking her onto her back on the soft bed listening to a breathy laugh as his lips moved over any and every inch of bare skin. Climbing on top of her he used his weight against her and his thighs pushed hers apart, of course with resistance on her end. His hand held both sides of her face as his lips covered hers.

"Morning." He finally said when the kiss ended. She smiled well turning her head slightly to kiss the palm of his right hand. "Were you touching yourself?" he smiled as the blush crept up her cheeks.

"And if I was." She smirked.

"I believe I have a debt to pay back." He kissed the tip of her nose and winked while his mouth began to work its way down her body.

::

Waking up still sitting against the wall Jax stretched his sore back, back into shape. The blanket was pushed from his body thanks to the movement but he picked it up the moment he noticed it, a small gesture from his old lady. Standing he stretched once again as his back popped and cracked giving a bit of relief. He knew she wasn't in the bathroom but that didn't stop him from walking into the open door and giving it a quick check. She was however in the kitchen wiping up spilt milk and lost cheerios.

"I'm an asshole." He stood in the doorway hands on the doorframe.

She nodded well walking to the sink "You're an asshole."

He didn't move from the door just watched her and waited for a queue to enter.

"Tara I'm so sorry."

"I know." She still didn't look at him.

"I won't ever do."

"Jax." She finally turned to the man. "Don't promise me something unless you actually mean it."

He took a step forward. "Tara." But she stopped him when she raised her hand.

"Jax I to say I didn't come back for you would be a lie. God Jax as much as I tried to deny it the fact was I came back to the idea that you and me and us." She put her hands to her head covering swollen eyes. "That maybe just maybe we could be more than what we were when I left. That maybe just maybe you would think I was enough."

"Tara" he took another step.

"The fact is Jax you have a choice to make and you have to make it quick. Of course I have made my decision and I hope and pray to God that it's the one that you make too." She dropped the rag into the sink and rested her hands on the cold metal edge for a second before pushing herself away.

"Abel's with your mom I'm gonna head up to St. Thomas and catch up on some paper work."

She walked past him towards her waiting bag sitting on the kitchen table.

"And the choice I need to make?" he asked as she headed towards the door.

"If you I am enough for you Jackson." She gave him one last look as she shut his kitchen door.

"More than you know." He told the door.

::

With pure concentration she sat on the edge of his counter legs spread wide making room for his body. The button up shirt in khaki material did little to keep her bottom from making contact with the cool surface but pushed the chill away as her hand slowly and surely raised the razor to his shaving cream lathered face. Chewing her bottom lip she removed a little inch by inch. Her eyes focus on the skin not the face she continued until she finally was able to breathe only when she was ready to wash the razor clean in the waiting water.

"This is the most serious I have ever seen you." He smiled as she slowly moved the razor back up to his skin.

"Well I'm trying to not slice you." She glanced into his eyes for just a second then looked back on at the thick shaving cream.

"You know if I didn't go to work today you wouldn't have to do this."

"I would do it anyways." Her concentration so deep it prevented her from smiling.

"This is a good look for you by the way." He pulled at his shirt button half way up her body.

"David." She finally smiled.

"I could just call in."

She frowned.

"I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you sir."

He shrugged moving his hands from their current spot on beside both of her legs to her bare ass and pulled her forwards. She leaned forward resting her forehead against his and looked up into his eyes the way he told her he liked.

"Or maybe you are a bad influence on me." Her lips brushed against his causing both to shudder.

The phone on the night stand interrupted their moment.

"That's mine." She spoke into his kiss well hoping down from the counter heading towards the door only to giggle when his hand hit her ass with a satisfying smack she turned back to him blushing but continued on her way.

"Tara?" she grabbed the phone on the last ring.

She only heard sobs on the other end.

"Where are you I'm on my way."

"St. Thomas."

"K don't move I'll be right there." She had already pulled on yesterday's jeans before she disconnected the call.

"Bailing on me already?" Finished shaving he joined her in his room just as she pulled on the white wife beater.

"I gotta go Tara needs me."

"Okay well if you give me a minute I can give you a lift."

"It's okay." She smiled well tying her hair up on top of her head in a messy knotted bun.

"A car would probably get you there faster."

"She has a lot on her mind right now I don't really know if her seeing us together would be the best thing right now." Summer tucked the phone into her back pocket and headed towards the door.

"So then it's me." She glanced back over her shoulder towards the office.

"What?"

"It's me that is the problem. Is it that I don't fit into your life or that your life doesn't fit with me?"

"What are you talking about?" she stood between his room and hallway.

"Nothing forget it." He opened his closet door pulling out the uniform he wore yesterday and he will wear tomorrow and the next day and the day after that.

"Are you really questioning us right now?" her hands fell to her side in disbelief.

"Nope." Was all he said as he began to dress.

"Because I'm not." A hand moved over her heart before she turned and headed towards the door. Stopping herself before she left she turned and headed back towards the room. He was sitting on the end of the bed with his boots beside him not in any hurry to put them on. His head was dropped when she walked towards him but it rose when she went down on her knees in front of him. She took his hands and kissed his palms then put them over her heart.

"Never think you need to question us." She gave him a tiny smile. "Never."

::

"I'm pregnant." Was all the woman on the examining table said head dropped as her sister in law walked into the room.

"What?" Summer asked well she shut the door and quickly climbed up beside the doctor.

"Two weeks." Tara turned her head towards Summer. "I've drank last night Summer."

"Oh Tara." She pulled the doctor in for a hug. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Dr. Avery said so but..." Tara shook her head as the tears started again. "You can't tell anyone."

Summer sat back and shook her head. "I would never."

"If Jax finds out I'm pregnant." Tara wiped away a few tears. "I want him to figure out what he wants without the obligation of a baby."

Summer nodded completely understand.

"We will figure this out Tara." Summer held her face. "You and me okay." Tara nodded with the blonde. "It's gonna be okay I promise." The sureness in this woman's voice made Tara believe that maybe just maybe everything would be fine. "Okay" she agreed.

"Come on hot mama." Summer wiped Tara's tears away. "Let's fill that belly."

::

It was late morning when Opie finally opened his eyes and dropped his hand to the still warm spot beside him.

"Morning" Lyla smiled as she walked out from the bathroom.

He grunted his response as his hangover made itself present.

"Here drink this." She handed him a cup of ice water and two reddish pills. "Tylenol" she smiled when he looked up.

It was the way the morning sun hit her that gave her almost the same glow another woman he knew had. Of course her glow was out of pure happiness and a little bronzing powder.

"Thanks." Opie took both pills back with more than half the water.

"I gotta actually get going Luann needs an anal rain dance up on the sight." He cringed as he tried to picture what she would actually have to do. "It's not like that." She smiled as if able to read minds.

Standing back up from the bed she pulled on her jacket and tied her hair into a loose pony tail. "Can I call you later?" she smiled a hopeful but ready to be disappointed smile.

"Yeah." Opie nodded before looking up. "Um I could actually pick you up when you're done if you want."

"I'd like that." She tried to keep her voice smooth when all she wanted to really do was scream with happiness. "I'll call you when I'm ready." She watched him rise from the bed and tower over her in one step. When his hands cupped her face she closed her eyes and focused on breathing but when his lips fell on hers she was a hot mess. Her hands locked around his neck and her mouth opened allowing his tongue to enter. Oh yeah he was all hers she told herself as his hands worked their way down her back and cupped her perfectly toned behind. He pulled away from the kiss first but kept his hands planted on her body.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"For?" he continued to stare into her innocent face.

"Everything." She smiled.

::

Ethan Zobelle stood in the shop helping a customer as his daughter walked out into the mid morning day. He watched as she smiled towards the blonde and brunette who as timing would have it passed by at just the right moment. Summer nodded back to the daughter and then through the window to the father. He raised a hand giving a quick wave before returning to the customer. A smile on his face the whole time he talked to the man in the cheaply tailored suit.

"Mr. Hale I assure you Mr. Morrow will be a little more humble come the morning."

"That's what you said a few days ago and nothing has come from that."

"Well Jacob let me remind you that however long the night is dawn will break." Ethan smiled well the man inhale an expensive cigar.

::

Taking a deep breath Tara before she rose from the picnic table as her man exited the club house. She glanced back towards Summer with a quick nod and then began to walk meeting the man half way.

"And you answer?" She tried to look in his eyes but dropped them quickly to her feet expecting and prepared for the worst.

"Everything and more." He pulled her in wrapping his arms around her back and head before kissing her lips like it was the first and the last time. "I love you baby."

"I love you." She smiled into the kiss well a few of the men cat called the young vp and his lady.

Clay step into the early evening sun with his wife next to him and headed towards the picnic table his daughter patiently sat watching the couple in front of her with a goofy smile on her face.

"You with Hale last night?" He spoke only loud enough for his wife and daughter to her.

She nodded keeping her eyes on her brother and his love. "Is that okay?"

"Sure." Clay nodded patting her on the back. "Gonna make it official soon?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Hey little wing" All three heads at the picnic table looked up towards the man across the lot. "Wanna see a real man at work?" Chibs yelled across the lot before her father had a chance to answer her question. She looked up at her father who shrugged. "Spread your wings little wing." He winked and turned to his wife.

"Sure why not." She called back climbing off the table wiping her hands on the front of yesterday's jeans.

"Summer!" Ellie called as Chibs climbed into the van stopping her a few steps away from the waiting man. She turned to Chibs holding up one finger then took a few steps towards the sidewalk as the girl quick ran towards the woman huge smile upon the innocent face.

The sound of metal bursting at the seams was the last thing she heard while the feeling of flying was the last thing she felt.

::

Hope you all enjoy – review if you like – review if you don't.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone just a reminder whatever you don't recognize is mine.

Chapter 26

Summer blinked through the blinding Louisiana sun light.

"Am I dead?" She asked herself while using her hand to shield her eyes from the light.

"No baby you are very much alive." Slowly she turned her head to the left looking at the dark haired woman setting in the chair next to her.

"If I'm not dead where am I?"

"Home my summer girl." Her mother smiled and reached her hand out brushing the hair away from her daughter's face. "You're home."

"If I'm not dead how am I talking to you?"

Her mother smiled and shrugged turning her head back towards the world in front of them.

"Do you think you need to be dead to talk to me baby?"

Summer shrugged refusing to turn her face away from the mother she missed more than she thought.

"Is this real?" She asked.

"Do you believe it's real?" Her mother responded.

She was growing frustrated with her mother's questions for answers.

"Can you see me?"

"Now?" her mother smiled turning her head back to her daughter. "Yes baby I see you."

"All the time?"

Her mother rested her head back on the familiar Adirondack chair and smiled. "Yes my summer girl."

"Are you proud of me?" Summer chewed her lip needing to know this more than anything else.

Her mom once again reached forward only this time she cupped her daughter's face.

"Always."

"But I've…"

"Summer I'm not thrilled with the choices you are making but they are yours to make. Just remember that you can't go back to yesterday because"

"Because yesterday I was a different person." She finished the quote from her favorite story Alice in Wonderland by instinct for her mother without even blinking an eye.

Summer turned to look away but couldn't no matter where she looked everything was too bright to blinding that she had to keep a hand over her eyes. She knew there must have been a breeze in the old willow tree as for just a second she saw the movement of leaves on the branches.

"I can't feel the wind." She realized. She inhaled deeply expecting honey suckle and wild grass but instead felt nothing. Looking up to the sun she frowned. "I can't feel anything." She ran her fingers over her arm surprised to feel icy cold when the sun appeared to be beating down on her bare arms.

She turned back to her mother. "Where am I?" she asked in a panic.

Her mom shrugged before looking back on the old willow tree.

"We've been through so much you and me my summer girl." Her mother reached for her hand. "Promise me you won't let them take you from you." Her mom mouth turned into a tiny frown. "Like they did to me."

"Who mama?" Summer sat up. "Who?"

Her mother turned to her with a sad smile on her face and when she opened her mouth to speak a shrill scream filled Summer's ears. The noise was so loud so ear piercing she released her mother's hand and placed her hands over her ears.

"I love you." Her mama mouthed.

::

"NO!" he pushed passed the crowd and ran to his daughter. "NO!" he almost screamed as he saw his daughter on her knees lifeless but almost in a way that made her look like a child praying to God. "NO!" he pleaded to whoever would listen as he feel to his knees putting his hands on her un moving arms and began to shake life back into her body.

"Not yet please God not yet!"

::

With a deep gasp her body slowly began to turn back on. The first sensation she felt was burning than a dull pain she could not decided whether it was stabbing or throbbing or both finally, and finally the still present ringing in her ears that seemed almost deafing. She wanted to raise her hands to her ears to keep the noise out but quickly realized that would only keep the noise in, oh and also the fact she couldn't seem to move her hands at the very moment was another reason.

"Summer." Her name was faint almost like a whisper. "Summer." A little louder. "Summer!" her father's screams finally heard.

She knew that her eyes were open, they had to be as she stared down at two bloody knees and palms placed on the cement below her.

"Don't move her!" Tara screamed from the body a foot behind the two.

"You gotta stay still baby" her spoke from his spot behind her. Sitting on the ground he pulled her motionless body into his chest. Blinking a few times the chaos in front of her slowly came back into focus.

"Ellie." She gasped as the last few seconds flashed painfully back in her brain. "Where is Ellie!" she slowly pulled herself up using her father's shaken body. "Where is Ellie!" she was starting to become a touch hysterical.

"Baby she is fine." Clay pointed to the sidewalk where another father worked hard to comfort another shaking daughter.

"What happened?" She looked at the chaos around her flinching when Clay's hand accidently brushed a raw and burnt shoulder.

"I don't know baby."

"Help me up." She looked up into her father's panicked face.

"I think you need to wait till the paramedic's get here."

"No I'm fine please just help me up." Better to help then fight he stood first before slowly pulling her up onto shaky feet.

"Chibs" she gasped once she saw the lifeless body on the ground blood pooling around an unseen head wound.

"Don't look." His strong hand held her head against his chest filling her ears with a rapid beating heart beat.

"Don't go too far I need to look her over." She told the man between chest compressions and let out a deep sigh when she finally heard the sirens quickly approaching.

Clay only nodded as he took her towards the picnic bench where he would be able to assess the damage much easier.

"I'm fine." She pushed his hands away from her bleeding and swollen skin as his hands quickly searched for invisible injuries. Of course he didn't listen and after the 10th I'm fine she finally got his attention with a good old "Dad!" Looking up from bloody knee he finally looked his daughter in the face. "I'm fine." She tried to smile only her poor attempt made his panic only worse.

The first ambulance came and left with Chibs in the back well paramedics in the second were able to treat Summer on scene.

"Nothing's broken." The man in navy smiled well wrapping a sprained wrist. "Don't think I need to tell you how lucky you are that he pushed you out of the impact zone. Probably would have been a lot worse."

Summer nodded well chewing through her bottom lip.

"Oh Thank God." The office pushed his way through crowd of bikers and busy paramedics to the woman sitting on a bench. "Are you okay?" he took her face in his hands and thoroughly inspected her face.

"I'm fine" she smiled into his palm before kissing the smooth skin and resting her face against it.

"Minor burns on her back and shoulders, a sprained wrist and plenty of lower leg abrasions and some moderate contusions." The paramedic pointed to her left leg. "The avulsion here and here are pretty minor and you need to keep an eye on them." He nodded towards the office. "You gonna keep an eye on this?" David nodded once again as the paramedic glanced back towards the woman.

"Yeah" David answered without hesitation.

"They are cleaned and dressed and Dr. Knowles will check the damage after a couple of days but I'm pretty sure she will be fine if you just keep them clean and dry." He pulled the officer away. "She will scar on her legs its pretty deep but not that deep to be a serious concern. I also think that you need to watch her over the next few days for some ptsd. It's not normal to be involved in an explosion and right now she is a little to calm about the whole thing if you know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah" David put a hand through his hair. "Of course I'll…" he couldn't even finish his sentence as the effects of what could have been or really what actually happened was still running through his head. She hasn't been in his life nearly long enough for him to be even close to ready to lose her.

The paramedic slapped him on the shoulder before heading back to the ambulance. Turning quickly he returned to the woman sitting on a bench trying to light her cigarette.

"Let me help." He sat down beside her.

"I'm fine."

"Tell that to your hands." He though as he watched shaky hands unsuccessfully work the lighter. "I just gotta talk to Clay and then." She climbed off the bench and headed towards the club house door before he could finish his suggestion of her coming home with him.

::

It was Sack who heard the quiet sobs coming from the bathroom door. A quick knock on the door silenced them and anyone inside.

"Summer?" He asked through the door.

Silence.

Turning the un locked knob he walked inside to see a floor full of singed blonde hair.

"Summer." His voice was gentle as he slowly approached the woman slicing away burnt blonde locks with the knife that use to be tucked into his belt.

"Go away." She watched him in the mirror.

"Summer."

"GO AWAY!" her scream surprised him but he listened and exited the way he had come.

::

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute." The prospect caught one of the bikers in the parking lot.

"Now?" Opie responded.

"I uh." Sack watched the office and the vp talk with their backs turned towards everyone else. "I think someone needs to go to the bathroom."

"Why?" Opie looked from what the prospect was staring at then back towards the prospect. "Why?" He asked again as the prospect placed a pair of thin silver scissors in his hand and quickly headed away.

::

Opie didn't knock he just walked in seeing the same sight the prospect had seen. Her eyes watched him in the mirror as he slowly approached looking more at the hair on the ground then at her.

"What are you doing?" he finally looked up and met her cold, wet, eyes.

"It's gone." She looked at the burnt remains on the floor well she barked a sob. "What am I without my hair?"

Confused he took another step forward placing the scissors on the edge of the sink and reaching forward to the now shoulder length blonde hair. Dropping her head she allowed him to feel the chopped ends.

"Summer its just hair." Slowly her head raised as her eyes locked on his in the mirror.

"Just hair." Her voice was cold. "Just hair?"

Opie stayed his ground beside her well her anger stared him dead in the face through the mirror.

"It's just a cigar to Clay and it's just sluttly charm to Jax and its just sadistic humor to Tigs and it's just computers to Juice." Her face remained cold. "And it's just games to you."

He straightened his back just slightly at the jab she gave him.

"It what makes us who we are." Her hands grabbed a clump and slowly she worked her way from root to end except when the hair ended at her shoulders her hands went on to below her chest above mid belly where a few hours earlier it ended. "My hair is my wall Opie" Returning her attention to the mess of uneven locks in the mirror she let out a sad deflated sob before shaky hands brought the shaky scissors up.

Opie took them before she could make another slice and slid his fingers in the handles.

"I'll do it." He gave a hint of a smile to her in the mirror. "I'll do it." He nodded again before taking a clump of locks in his hands and bringing the scissors to them. Helplessly she dropped her eyes as he slowly cut away at the uneven length. Each time he dropped the hair to the floor she let a tear fall down her cheek. In 5 minutes he cut in silence watching her stare at the sink giving him complete power of her and something a little bit more important, trust.

"I saw her." She spoke to the sink.

"Who?" Opie was cutting the last burnt bits away.

"My mama."

His hands remained at her head un moving well he watched her in the mirror.

"And?"

She shook her head.

"What do you think happens when you die?"

"Uh?"

"Do you think they are watching us?"

"Uh?" was all he said when what he wanted to say was "I hope to hell not."

"She talked to me." Finally she looked up locking her eyes on his through the mirror. "She touched me." Slowly her hand rubbed over her other wrapped wrist.

When his heart had taken all that it could at the sight of her broken tears he put the scissors on the edge of the counter and slowly moved the hair away from the back of her neck. Always watching she didn't move, didn't back away, didn't give any reason for him to stop till his lips brushed along the base of her neck. Their eyes stayed locked as he slowly moved up to the soft spot just under her ear. It was then that she closed her eyes as he felt goose bumps form on her skin. He watched as he lips kissed her and her lips slowly open as her breathing began to speed up. When his lips grazed her jaw bone he saw a tiny barely there smile begin to form on her barely split lips.

His next move made her gasp but not out of shock her gasp was only caused by pure want and need. His hands found hers as she pushed her forward thrusting her hands up and against the cold tile behind the sink.

The cling of metal in the porcelain sink when the scissors feel was the loudest of noise in the tiny bathroom as both seemed to hold their breaths well his lips worked on trying to remember how well he was at triggering her sensitive parts. Opening her eyes again smiled when she saw his still looking at her in the mirror then finally the mirror contact was broken when his strong hands spun her around to face him.

His kisses became rougher as his lips found their way to hers and his tongue forward into her mouth.

"Stop." She sighed into the kiss when his bulge pushed into her hip.

He didn't.

"Stop." she spoke once again as felt the hunger in his mouth as it continued to devour hers. Strong hands began to work their way up her belly and for a second she found herself not willing or able to say the word again.

He didn't.

"Stop." She finally pulled her head away as his teeth bit down onto her bottom lip and his hand pulled the bra away from the perfectly sized for his palms breast.

"I love you." Her eyes widened the moment the words were out of his mouth.

Three horribly timed words spoken in the heat of the moment resulted in him being pushed away hard, surprising hard, in the chest.

"No." she turned back to face the mirror only this time she kept her face turned towards the wall.

"Summer I." In frustration he locked his hands behind his head well searching out her face in the mirror only seeing half of her face and white knuckles clenching the edge of the sink.

"Go." Her words were back to being cold.

"No I."

"Go!" she finally looked him in the face through the mirror no tears, no anger, no expression on her face. "Go." She said one last time before he turned and left letting the door slam behind him.

Putting one hand over her swollen lips and the other over her heart she watched the reflection looking back at her laughed at the woman she was becoming.

::

"Do I need to take a vote?" Clay's voice was cold as he turned to his step son.

Jax didn't respond only shook his head.

"Zobelle is as good as dead." Clay slammed the gavel before pushing free from his chair and following his brothers out of the room leaving his son the last to leave.

Pulling out the prepaid Jax dialed a number he was surprised he knew so well.

"I need that address."

"I'll need some time." David responded the sounds of typing and tired officers in the background.

"You wanna do this your way you need to figure it out soon. I can't control how this ends now."

David sighed into the phone well his fingers typed.

Jax sighed into his phone well he lit a cigarette and watched his brother avoid the newly made over Summer who sat awkwardly with knees resting against chest. He smiled sadly each time she flinched with any movement in her bruised and battered body.

"You serious about her?" Jax brought a thumb to his forehead as he leaned forward.

"Yes." David didn't need to ask who.

"She serious about you?"

Silence.

"I don't know." David finally answered.

"You know who she belongs to right?"

"You trying to talk me out of something Jax?"

"I'm just trying to protect my club that's all."

The typing on the other end stopped.

"Just your club?" David finally asked after a long pregnant pause.

"Yup." Jax watched his sister again as she mindlessly stroked her shortened locks and smirked.

"Is she okay?" David tried to keep the topic of Summer alive.

"Just get me the address." Jax hung up then stood to his feet and put out his cigarette before joining his sister on the couch that sat two comfortably.

::

It was that view David saw when he walked into the club house at Clay's request. The blond brother and sister in a serious conversation quiet enough for just them to hear.

"Tell me what to do?" Jax whispered

Summer sadly smiled her body facing him.

David watched as the brother looked up at her with a look of needing in his eyes.

She inhaled a deep breath never breaking eye contact with him even as his head dropped in defeat.

"Jackson I don't know what to tell you. I was almost blown up today so I'm sorry if I don't have any words of wisdom for you right now."

He smiled then looked back up once again locking his eyes with hers.

"Okay if you hadn't have almost been blown up today what would you have told me if I had come to you and asked for advice?"

She barked a laugh and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I would tell you what I keep telling you."

"The lion thing I get that I know I'm a lion but tell me something else. Tell me do I take on the lion or do I let the lion take on me?"

She shook her head.

"No Jax you never let the lion come for you. But what I can tell you is that soon you will need to make a choice between what is right and what is easy. It's easy to solve your problems with guns and knives but is that actually going to solve your problems? You need to first figure out what is right."

He put his hands to his head feeling another instant head ache.

"What is right is to get this club back on track."

"And how is it off track?" her voice was smooth and calm as she once again found herself like countless other nights giving her brother advice and learning each and every day a little more about their life that her father had thrown her into.

He shook his head now trying to figure out her question.

"I can't fix your problems Jax but…" he looked up at her. "I can promise you that you won't have to fix them alone." She smiled before turning to see a confused office watch them in the door way.

Jax turned his head at the moment she turned hers of course he was more focus on the soft smile that came across her face the moment she saw the officer.

"You sure about this?" He whispered towards her.

The smile on her face answered her brother's question.

"Go then." He pushed on her shoulder. "Leave me with the riddles you give me."

She nodded her thanks before slowly getting up and meeting the officer half way.

"Take me home." She bit her lip well waiting for his response.

::

Opie sat on the picnic bench smoking away his rejections as he watched the two emerge from the club house, his woman under the officer's arm. The still fresh sting of her no at his confession had him dialing a number on his pre-paid.

"Opie?" the sleep woken woman spoke.

"Can I come over?" he asked well resting a hand on his head.

"Of course."

"I'll see you in 10" He watched the office open her door and help the woman that should have been his in. "Lyla" he started.

"Yeah Opie?"

For the first time since Donna died he needed to hear those three little words that said he was enough. However he quickly realized that he didn't want to hear them from the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Nothing I'll see you in 10."

"Sure Opie."

::

Hope you like it I'll try to update soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone just a reminder whatever you don't recognize is mine. This is also the second update today so make sure you read chapter 26 first!

Hope everyone enjoys and remember review it if you like it and review it if you don't.

Chapter 27

Gemma stood outside the open bathroom door watching her husband bring up the stresses of the yesterday on bended knees into the toilet. She took a step forward when he finally finished and rested his head on his arm which rested against the cold porcelain.

"Is this about what happened yesterday?" she asked as she filled up a cold glass of water for him.

He grunted a response.

"Chibs will be fine." She forced a smile well she handed him the cup.

"It's not about Chibs." He spoke before he took back half the glass in one gulp. "For the first time Gemma I have no idea what I'm up against."

He stared at the glass for a good long second before he handed it back to her.

"Summer almost died because of me."

"But she didn't" Gemma stood stone still watching her husband begin to crumble.

"But she could of." He turned to face his wife. "I don't know what his next move is." Clay stared into her face. "What if I can't protect her?" His eyes searched her face for an answer to his next question before he continued. "What if I can't protect you?" His shoulders dropped forward as the weight of the world feel heavy atop them.

It was the guilt of her secret that made her put her hand on his cheek. The facts that he hadn't been able to protect her made her drop to her knees in front of him and place her forehead against his.

"Then kill him." Clay looked up into his wife's cold stare. "Kill him before he has a chance to hurt you by hurting us." By saying us she meant Summer as Ethan Zobelle had already hurt Gemma in more ways then imaginable. "If you want to protect us Clay rip his beating heart right out of his chest."

Together they nodded with their foreheads pressed firmly against each others.

::

"Where are you?" Opie spoke into the silence of his bedroom as he laid back on their bed smoking cigarette. "Are you even listening to me? Are you here?" He grew angrier and angrier at each un answered question. "Why can't you just tell me what I'm suppose to do? How am I suppose to go on without you?" his voice became huskier as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Daddy?" The tiny voice made him jump as he looked up towards the doorway to see his daughter.

"Ellie go back to bed?" he quickly wiped away the evidence that he may or may not have been crying.

"Are you talking to mommy?" she asked taking a step forward.

"Trying to" he mumbled before snuffing out his cigarette.

"She isn't answering?" Ellie watched her father pretend to be strong.

"Does she answer you?" Opie didn't want a response and hated the anger tone he had just given his daughter.

"Sometimes." She took a step forward. "Only when I'm sleeping though." She was at the foot of the bed and didn't seem to be moving any time soon.

"What do you talk about?" He nodded to the bed and smiled at the bright smile his daughter gave him before climbing up and tucking herself under his strong arm.

"Mostly about my day, Kenny, you, Summer."

"Summer?" his breathing picked up.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah she likes the way Summer takes care of us." Ellie looked up at him. "She isn't mad at you for moving on."

Opie breath hindered for a moment.

"She said she forgives you for the way you treated us. She told me I can't be mad at you because that was the way you were dealing with your hurt. She says that sometimes we just need to accept the apologies you never give and just move on because it's easier that way."

Opie couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

"Ellie I'm sorry."

Ellie shrugged and nuzzled her head deeper into his side.

"It's okay daddy I've already forgave you."

"Your mom loved you."

"She still does."

"Your right" he nodded "She still does."

"Summer loves you daddy." He sat up a little straighter. "She told me. She forgives you because she loves you but daddy if you give up you will lose her."

Again his jaw dropped with how smart his 11 year old was.

"I have to give up Ellie I can't chase her anymore."

"Maybe you need to chase her to get her."

Ellie looked up at her father with a smile.

"When did you get so smart." His hand messed up already messy blonde hair.

"When you weren't looking." She leaned up and kissed his scruffy cheek. "Good night daddy." He had expected her to leave; instead she cuddled in closer before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Good night jelly bean." He kissed the top of her head and easily drifted into a dreamless sleep.

::

Laying on her stomach she hissed as he rubbed aloe on her still reddened angry skin.

"I'm sorry." He pulled back his hand quickly.

"It's alright" she smiled back at him well resting a tired chin on her good arm.

"I hate that I'm hurting you right now."

"You're not." She flinched as his hand rubbed more of the product on her skin.

"Yes I am every time I touch you I'm hurting you."

She smiled into her arm well he continued to barely touch her skin outta fear that his fingers were inflicting pain.

"Tell me about your day today." She looked back at him.

"My day?" He smiled pumping the green jelly onto his hand once more. "Well let's see. This morning I woke up with a beautiful woman by my side, had mind blown sex, then had some horrible coffee, assisted with the set up of a community bake sale, than spent the remained of my day thinking about a woman with sparkling blue green eyes and a smile that could stop time."

She blushed.

"You are gonna give me a complex." She winked before flinching again when his hand slowly lathered the jelly on her skin. Turning back quickly she frowned. "You are talking about me right?"

He barked a laugh at the sudden frown on her face.

"Yes you goof I am talking about you."

"Goof?" She slowly sat up winching as each healing wound pulled as she stretched her bare legs out. "I see we are now at the stage of calling each other loving terms of endearment."

She reached for the button up khaki shirt she had removed in what seemed liked hours ago.

"Well it was either goof or baby." He watched her slowly pull his uniform button up which she had claimed on her naked body.

"I prefer goof if those are the options." The fingers in her wrapped hand did little to help her other hand button up her shirt. Leaning forward David allowed his to assist in dressing the woman he preferred undressed.

"And what would you have me call you?"

"Well not darlin" she did her best Jax accent then laughed as she did actually sound just like her brother. "That is used to often around here. And Little Wing is now reserved for the man who pushed me literally outta the fire." She reached for both bottles of beer on the night stand and handed him both needing his working hands to open hers. "And Summer Girl would be only used by my mama, and boo and cher are for Kenny and Ellie, so" shrugging her shoulder she smiled taking her beer back. "That my darlin" once again dead on Jax voice. "is up to you."

"What about Mrs. Hale." Her smile went from amused to confused.

"Like your mama?"

"No." he watched her as he took a long pull on his bottle. "My wife."

"But I'm not."

"Yet."

She sat back against the headboard only to jump forward when sticky burning skin stuck to shirt that stuck to wall.

"David."

He shook his head.

"If you're going to say something about whom we are and the reasons why we wouldn't work I don't want to hear it."

"Okay how about you barely know me."

He shrugged.

"I could be some psycho swamp woman."

"Are you?"

"What! How could you even ask me if I am don't you know me by now." She played offended very well causing him to laugh. "Seriously though David I was almost blown up yesterday."

"And?"

"And for me marriage equals kids."

"For me too." He lifted her sore legs and rested them on his lap.

"How can you not be scared by the fact that what if one day someone wants to…" She thought for a minute "I don't know get revenge against my father and take it out on me." Her eyes got serious "and our children get caught in the cross hairs."

"I like the sound of that."

Her jaw dropped.

When he finally realized what he said he shook his head repeatedly. "No no I mean I don't like the sound of our kids getting hurt because of Samcro what I mean is I like the sound of you saying our kids."

She sighed well watching him slowly message around her raw and scabbed skin. "You're impossible."

"Hey I may be impossible but you can't spell impossible without I'm possible."

She smiled while resting her head back against his wooden head board.

"I won't marry you."

"Yes you will" Without seeing him she knew he was smiling. "Future Mrs. Hale."

::

Another street brawl between the white hate taking up residence in Charming and the outlaws already established in Charming had David's holding cells full. Giving the men a chance to cool their fists he headed into his office for a much need "thinking" break. Still permanently smiling as to the conversation about his future last night with the woman who had begun making herself comfortable in his home he sat back in his chair and locked his hands behind his head.

"You just gonna sit there all day with that stupid grin on your face?" His boss stood in the door way for who know how long.

"Maybe" was the only thing the officer in love was able to come up with.

"Don't get into bed with these guys." Dropping his hands to his side he looked at his boss.

"Excuse me you hypocritical son of a bitch." He watched Wayne move from door to chair.

"You need to be the voice of reason on this force."

"And how aren't I now."

"Oh please I have cancer I'm not blind you idiot." The office sat forward "I see what is happening with you and Clay's daughter. I see what's happening with you and Jax and I know without a question of a doubt Clay made some sort of deal with you. And whatever it was you accepted otherwise you wouldn't allowed within 10 feet of his daughter. So now I'm asking you to use your head and end things with the girl before shit gets flipped upside down."

David huffed out a laugh before shaking his head.

"You're unbelievable."

"But I'm right." Wayne sat back.

"About?" David stood up.

"You and Clay."

Rounding the desk dividing the two men David stood quickly beside the chair of the man with absolutely no right in telling him what he can and cannot do.

"Whatever you think is going on is bullshit."

Wayne shrugged.

"I am not you I am not in anyone's pocket."

Wayne shrugged again.

"My relationship with Summer is between me and her no one else is involved or included."

Once again Wayne shrugged.

"You're giving him Zobelle."

David's jaw dropped at the dead on accusation.

"Of course I don't mean handing him over on a golden platter I mean you will turn your back and let Clay and Samcro handle Zobelle."

Sitting in disbelief he turned to the Chief.

"Can't say I blame you. I just hate to say one day I told you so."

"Why would you say that?"

Wayne's face softened as he looked to his replacement.

"Because one favor is all it takes. The club will own you by the time you retire. If not Clay then Jax and if not Jax then the next." Wayne leaned forward in his chair. "All because your heart belongs to that girl who belongs to that club."

"It's not like that. Summer would never." He couldn't finish sentence as just a few days ago he made the easy choice of Summer and the club over his badge.

"Do you honestly want to become me?" Wayne gave him a sad look before turning away. Exhaling deeply he looked back at the office who looked as if he had just had his puppy run over, repeatedly. "Zobelle is a plague on Charming, he is an evil we need to get rid of and I mean by all means necessary. I'm gonna let you in on a secret that's been haunting me every night. It may help you decide which way you wanna go, it may not. Everything I said to you son I really." He cleared his throat. "I mean it in the best way I don't want to see you hurt." He cleared his throat again. "I just want to make sure that you survive when this is all done."

David nodded well his boss filled him in on his worst nightmare.

::

Sitting in the diner drumming his fingers on the table top his mind was replacing Summer beautiful face with a swollen beaten one. He didn't think of Gemma the real victim, he thought of Summer and if it would have been her found in the warehouse, naked, beaten, and raped, repeatedly. His stomach turned causing him to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Tough day" a familiar voice forced his eyes open to the woman standing beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he kept his voice cold.

"No love deputy?"

"Not for you June."

She smirked than sat down in the spot reserved for his, again he didn't know what to refer Summer as she so he just kept it empty and open for suggestions.

"Expecting company." She tapped the filled glass of water.

"What are you doing here?"

"Believe me if I said I missed the coffee?" she smiled well making herself comfortable.

"No." he glanced towards the door.

"You are expecting someone." She smiled well following his gaze. "Your brother?"

He remained silent.

"No not your brother" she smirked. "Wayne?"

He leaned back in the booth stone cold stare as she shook her head.

"No not Wayne. Perhaps a date?"

Ding. The bell chimed as she entered the diner and David's eyes lit up the moment he saw her. The black maxi dress fit her well and did even better at hiding the nasty scabbing on her legs. Of course the backless thin straps did little to hide the slowly healing burns. She smiled as she approached the table of two and closed her eyes for a second inhaling his deep cologne the minute he stood and placed his lips on hers.

"Well well well." The woman in the booth smiled before shuffling to her feet. "The mystery woman has arrived." She extended her hand. "Agent Stahl."

"Summer." Summer being a good southern woman gave the woman a strong hand shake and a pleasant smile.

"Summer." Agent Stahl repeated. "Wow Summer your hand is incredible soft what kind of lotion do you use?" David glanced down as the agent mindless stroked his woman's hand.

"I don't." she pulled her hand free with a still pleasant smile.

"How funny is that your name is Summer and my name is June?" She turned back to the deputy. "Don't you agree David that Summer and June fit so well together." It was more a statement than a question.

David's stomach turned as he tried to figure this woman's angle.

"Well I hate to hold up this little lunch date." She nodded towards David reaching across to grab her to go cup of coffee before turning back to Summer. "Well Summer I hope to see more of you well I'm here in Charming."

"mhmm" Summer nodded as the woman walked by giving Summer the most uncomfortable smile that actually made her shudder.

"Who is that?" Summer climbed into the booth as Hannah brought her sweet tea.

"No one important." David watched till the agent was out the doors before he turned back to his woman. "So how is school?"

Summer shrugged reading the menu already knowing what she wanted well tucking a unfamiliar layer of hair behind her ear only to have it fall forward a second layer.

"How's work?" This time it was his turn to shrug and study a memorized menu. "I arrested your father today."

"Must be Monday." She smiled into her drink.

"Must be." He sat back and watched the woman he would willingly give up everything up for.

::

Returning to the office he nodded towards his boss as he made his way to the holding cells. Wayne followed as the deputy began opening the doors one by one making promises, not threats, on what would happen the next time blood was shed in the streets of Charming.

He shook his head as the deputy made way for those involved in the bloody fight from Samcro. Clay nodded as he passed by both men with the definition of a shit eatting grin on his face.

"Guess you made up your mind." Wayne didn't turn to look at the man when he spoke.

"I'm not gonna let what happened to Gemma happen to Summer. If that means I have to marry her, get into bed with Samcro, and sell my God Damn soul in the process then so be it."

Wayne didn't see Hale walk away, no he saw himself 30 years younger, but not walking, he saw himself running to the dark haired woman he would never have but would give everything for.

::

"Is Gemma around?" She leaned against the tool chest across from the motor cycle he was working on. It had now been more than a few days since he assisted in helping her mutilate her hair and not a word had been spoken between the two, till now.

"Nah she's at CaraCara."

Nodding she turned to walk away before stopping. "Know where she keeps the storage keys?"

He nodded before reaching for a cloth hidden in a shelf of course blocked her ass. It's was amazing how fast she moved when his hand barely brushed against her fully clothed body.

A little offended at the effects his touch had on her he quickly stormed past heading towards the office.

"Opie." She followed realizing her mistake. "I wasn't moving from you." Rolling her eyes she smiled. "I mean I was." He kept going. "I mean I was moving from your hand because I don't wanna get dirty." She gave a sad smile hoping he believed the real reason behind her moving lighting quick.

"You don't wanna get dirty."

"Your hands are filthy." She glanced at his blacked hands.

"This from the girl who has permanently black feet and enjoys being muddy over clean."

She shrugged.

"It's a new dress." She held up the material and gave a little curtsy with a smile. "I just don't want things to be weird."

"Things are weird." He cut her off well searching for the key.

"They don't have to be." He sighed at the weakness in her little voice. Turning his head into the wall and its hook so he wouldn't have to see any sign of a frown, he remembered her daughter's words. "She forgives you because she loves you." He loved her and in all honesty forgot why he was mad at her, well not really forgotten, but he had already forgiven her.

"Here" He handed her a key and began to head back into the garage.

"Wanna come with?"

"Not really." He did and he knew he would just right now he was working incredibly hard at not throwing her against the wall and getting that new black dress real nice and incredibly dirty.

"I could use the help."

He counted to three before he turned around and nodded and began following.

"What are you looking for?"

"A book."

"A book?"

"A book" she smiled over her shoulder towards the man close behind.

"What kind of book?"

"A book my mama use to read to me when I was little."

"What book?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"You have that." He saw it on top of the stack of books in her room the night he kidnapped her.

"Yes I have a copy but I'm looking for my mama's copy."

"Why?"

"Because she left something for me in it."

"What?" now intrigued he walked a little closer.

"I don't know." She smiled up at him as he finally stepped into line with her and keeping up with her tiny strides.

"How do you know that she left something for you in that book?"

"Because she said a line from that book." Quickly they made their way across the Teller-Morrow Auto lot before coming to the storage locker.

"When?" he frowned knowing exactly when.

"When I saw her last."

"Summer." She shook her head before he could say the next word.

"Opie I know what I saw. When I was little she would send me on scavenger hunts and my clues would only be quotes from books. She is trying to tell me something Opie and that book is my clue."

"This is."

"Crazy. Yes I know." He hated when she finished his sentences for him. "Don't come" she looked up at him. Of course however he was now interested in finding what the dead woman to say so he shut his mouth and followed to the storage locker.

::

Gemma returned to the empty garage and sat in her chair with a huff.

"No one fucking works around here." She told the empty garage while turning on her computer. Tapping her fingers mindlessly on the desk while it slowly booted up she turned her head to the side taking a moment to stare at the "art" her husband and son hung on her wall. That's when she noticed the tiny key missing from its tiny hook.

"Curious little bitch" she mumbled before booking it from chair to door.

::

Hope everyone liked the chapter I'll try and update again soon.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone just a reminder whatever you don't recognize is mine.

Hope everyone enjoys and remember review it if you like it and review it if you don't.

Chapter 28

Disappointed but not ready to be defeated she accordion the book in her hand and quickly fanning the pages before holding it upside down hoping the contents would fall to the floor, they didn't.

Standing at the entrance of the locker smoking a cigarette he glanced back at the discouraged woman while she knocked her palm along the leather spine.

"Nothing." She spoke out of the corner of her mouth before looking up at him. He didn't need to say it she could already read his thoughts. Maybe he was right it was all just a crazy dream, of course she wouldn't admit that to him.

Stuffing the book into her bag and confirming the time on her cell phone she headed towards the doors of the locker.

"I'm sorry." He closed the doors once she passed through.

Her shrug said enough.

"What now?" he asked locking the padlock and pocketing the key.

"Now I go to see the good doc for a follow up." Frowning she held her still wrapped wrist up high for him to see.

"Find anything good?" The woman's voice surprised them both.

"Gemma" she turned with a hand over her heart and a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "You scared the shit outta us."

Opie cleared his throat reminder her there was no us.

"Sorry me." She would have stuck her tongue out at him if she were 5 but being an adult she just gave him the stare equivalent of a stuck out tongue.

"Working on my spy skills." Gemma smirked well making her way closer to the pair. "What are you doing in there?"

Summer shook her head refusing to tell her step mother the real reason for fear of ridicule or institutionalized. "Just looking for a book I packed on accident."

Gemma side glanced the silent man before witnessing her daughter's horrible attempt at a lie.

"Don't you have an appointment with Tara soon?" Gemma glanced down at her watch already well aware of the time.

"Yeah I was actually giving her a lift." Opie stepped forward bike keys perfectly placed in hand.

"Well isn't that nice of you. Headin up to CaraCara when you're done?"

Opie nodded and hoped Summer hadn't noticed.

"Might as well wait for Summer then and save me the trip." She turned to her daughter. "Luann called and asked if you were available for this evening."

"Oh I uh" Summer did have plans for this evening all of which included a man who wasn't too thrilled with her current employment situation.

"Figured you needed the money so I said yes for you."

"Thanks." Summer silently scowled.

"What a what?" Both women turned to the silent and forgotten man. "You're working at CaraCara?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Doing?" His voice deep with unapproval.

Gemma laughed well Summer blushed.

"Not people." She patted his chest as she headed towards his bike.

"Keep an eye on her" Gemma whispered as he passed by.

::

Pulling up to the hospital he let her get off his bike first before he backed into the spot.

"What are you doing here?" she asked over his shoulder with a side grin on her face.

A territorial tug on her arm told him who stood behind him.

"You said you had an appointment with Tara I wanted to be here for you." David said as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"It's really not important she is just taking the dressings off."

David shrugged then took a moment to acknowledge Opie with a head nod.

"I'm gonna go check in with Chibs let me know when you're done and we'll head on up."

David waited till the mountain of a man walk out of ear distance before he spoke again; of course he kept a strong and visible hand on the woman who shared his bed, well the biker was in his presence.

"Really" she smiled back at the man trying very hard to be very discreet in staking claim on the unofficially claimed woman. She took his hands in hers before bringing his knuckles to her lips. "Jealous?" she winked and then softly kissed his strong hands.

"I'm not jealous." David locked his fingers within her good hand.

"A little?" She looked up at him as they walked into the hospital through sliding doors.

"K a little." He stared ahead only getting caught in one side glance where he saw her goofy smile looking up at him. "You're such a goof."

"And your adorable." She raised his arm over her shoulder and slid in next to his body while keeping her fingers locked in his.

"Are you at CaraCara tonight?" A few of the waiting patients turned to watch the officer and his lady walk by speaking of the porn factory down of Waterside Road.

"Yeah" a tad, no, a whole lot of disappointment was thick in her voice as she stared ahead of them watching the biker turn into her hero's room.

"I could take you."

She shook her head into his chest. "I don't think so."

"I could pick you up."

Once again she shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Why?" He stopped walking.

"Because you're a cop?" it wasn't supposed to sound like a question but there was a very clear question in her statement almost as if for a second she debated if he were a cop or not.

"Is there something going on at CaraCara that I need to know about."

She looked up at him and gave her best stop his breathing on a dime smile and shook her head. "I don't think so." She continued to walk forcing him to as well as his arm was still snuggly holding her shoulder against his body and her fingers still locked in his.

::

"Well I'm starting to believe what the others are saying about you." Tara smirked well pulling the dressing off of almost healed scabs.

"Oh yeah what is that?"

"You're some sort of voodoo witch." Tara glanced back down at the worst of her scabs barely visible with only hints of bruising.

"Scared?" Summer watched the woman move from her legs to her wrist. "Oh when you're done I need your pee."

"Excuse me?" Tara stopped walking mid step and cut her eyes suspiciously at her sister in law.

Pulling out a note book and a bottle of Drano she smiled up at the good doc.

"Voodoo" she smiled as the doctor turned a little whiter in the face than tanned. "I called Ava yesterday and had her go ask some of the woman in my town how to tell if you are having a boy or a girl."

"Nice to see you know the meaning of tell no one."

"I didn't say it was for you." She held the pee cup towards the doctor. "I told her it was for me."

"And she believed you."

"Hell no" Summer snorted. "I've been on the pill since I got my period." She pushed the cup into the doctor's waiting hand.

"And the Drano?"

"Green for girl blue for boy." Summer gave the doctor a "what are you waiting for look". "I just need a tablespoon."

"Medically speaking this isn't absurd."

"Pee."

David knocked on the door and slowly peaked his head in. "I gotta run you okay here?"

Summer climbed off the table bandageless and gave him a kiss he would remember for later when he found himself alone.

"Drano?" He nodded towards the doctor's desk.

"I'll see you later?" He was beinging to pick up on her habits of deflecting his questions more so on a regular basis.

"Call me if you need me to pick you up." Kissing her forehead he exited the room and Tara re entered.

"Hope you have some free time hot mama because we have a lot of test to get through."

::

"Well your bitchy attitude would say you are having a girl."

Tara sighed well tapping her fingers against her forehead. "I'm bitchy because I'm tired and I'm tired because you are exhausting right now."

Opie knocked once before walking into the examining room where they should have left 2 hours ago.

"Uh you planning on staying here all day?" he glanced at the few plastic pee cups one green, one blue, and one he didn't even know what color could describe it. "Do I wanna know?"

"Voodoo" Summer pulled her bag over her head then kissed the exhausted doc's cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow there's some more I wanna try."

"Can't wait." Tara yawned as they shut her office door.

"Voodoo?" Opie asked as they began to walk down the long hallway.

"Scared?" she looked up at him with a very serious face.

"Yup." One look at her and he had to bite down on his lip to keep him from laughing.

::

This time it was her turn to feel what it's like to walk into someone else territory and Opie gave her exactly the same amount of attention she gave him when David pulled her away.

Walking past the school girl porn star covering his mouth with hers she played the part of an un caring woman but still held onto her massager bag a little too tight causing her knuckles to go a little too white.

"Summer you made it!" Luann pushed past Bobbie in her office to meet the hairdresser trying hard not to look at the surroundings around her.

"Aren't you suppose to use the back door?" Bobbie smirked as he joined the two women.

"I won't tell if you don't." She reached into her bag and pulled out a brown paper bag. Bribe money in the form of hot sauce.

"Your secrets safe with me little girl."

"I know there is kind of some tension with Ima…" Summer began to walk away as the porn queen began to run after her. "But you're talented and she's talented and I figure if you two team up it would be like…"

"Super talent." Bobbie laughed while dipping his pinky in the little red bottle.

"Seriously?" Summer turned back to the woman and the man all but drinking his bottle empty.

Taking a jagged breath she looked to her station set up in the back room and the woman already sitting in her chair.

"Fine." There was no way she couldn't do it, it was in her blood to be polite, but she did drag her feet the whole way to her work area.

"Finally." The fake blonde said kicking her legs in boredom.

Summer said nothing as she pulled her bag off her body and retrieved the tools she would need from inside. Setting them up she still said nothing as the blonde did everything and anything she could to show just how impatient she truly was.

"What do you want?" Summer leaned against the table with her arms crossed over her chest.

"In general or with my hair."

Rolling her eyes she turned to shake her head at Luann to very politely but loudly give her resignation.

"Curls." Ima finally answered when she saw the look her hairdresser was giving her boss. "Big full of body curls."

Grabbing her iPod and making sure it was loud enough to drown out an explosion she pulled the buds in her ears and set to work making over the top curls.

She was to focused on the hairs to notice that the woman was speaking. Of course she hadn't heard a word of what was said thanks to the music filling her ears. When the blue eyes locked on hers in the mirror and she saw the mouth moving she had no choice but to remove the bud from her ear.

"What?" Summer's voice was flat and cold.

"You cut your hair."

Dropping a the curling iron to her side she tilted her head at the woman and maybe cut her eyes just a little as the still fresh sting of her shortened locks climbed its way up from her heart to show its ugly head.

"It looks good." Feeling instantly like a jerk Summer dropped her attitude down a peg as the woman staring at her in the mirror spoke genuine and even gave a half real smile.

"Thanks" Summer gave a half smile before returning the curling iron to hair. "I had to cut it."

"Because of the explosion right?"

Summer nodded trying to remind herself that she hated the woman sitting in the car.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Chibs is the one you should be sorry for." She wanted to keep the conversation simple and short, as in not happening short.

A few minutes of silence work and awkward glances and the conversation started up again. "Do you think I would look good with short hair?"

"What do you want Ima?" Summer needed to find the root of this conversation and burn it quick.

Ima looked away for a second making sure the room was clear of competition and judgmental ears before looking at the hair dresser again.

"I really think what you did for your friend that Dr bitch..."

"Tara." She said through clenched teeth.

"Right Tara. That was really nice what you did. Course it sucks that it had to happen to me but still being that loyal to your friend is…" Summer didn't need to finish the conversation to know what the woman in front of her was feeling, respect for being loyal.

Summer shrugged. "I'm sure someone would do that for you."

"Doubt it."

"Maybe someone would if you gave them a reason."

The porn stars head dropped down a little and the last of Summer's "hate this bitch" attitude was gone. "Tara's gonna kill me" she told herself as she smiled at the woman staring at her in the mirror.

"I think you should keep your hair long, you wear it really well." The woman looked up at her in the mirror and smiled.

"You think?"

Summer nodded. "Have you thought about going darker?"

"All the time it's just the men who buy my videos seem to prefer blondes."

"What about a darker shade of blonde? Just to try something new"

Summer ran her fingers through the thick spirals working in a product to produce volume "I could do it for you if you want?"

"Really?" She almost sounded shocked at the question.

"Yeah I mean give me a call sometime and we can set a day."

"Okay yeah that would be great."

Summer stepped back from the chair so that the woman could stand.

"I still don't like you." She spoke as the woman began to walk towards the staged bedroom

"I don't like you either bitch" she spoke over her shoulder before she laid herself down on satin sheets. The smile that both girls had on their faces of course said otherwise.

::

She dropped her keys onto the tray placed on a small table next to the back door she just entered. Noticing the metal ting they made when they landed against her father's gun was the first indication that he was home.

"Gem that you?" The deep voice called from the study.

"No it's me." She answered as she made her way to the voice.

Of course Clay beat her to the chance at surprising him by exiting the room and meeting her in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" His question came out sounding mean then he had intended.

"Nice to see you too." She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Where's Jasper?"

"In your absence it would appear that Gemma has adopted the beast." Money somewhat well spent as the guard dog that was more pup than beast went from protecting one of his precious women to the other. "You eat yet?"

"I could"

"You at CaraCara tonight?"

She nodded well watching her father dig through the fridge for left over's.

"How was it?" he cringed to himself well he pulled the Tupperware free.

"Alright" Leaning forward on the island dividing herself from her father she rested her tired head on her tired hands.

"Tired?"

Her yawn answered him.

"You staying here tonight?"

She shrugged while looking towards the clock on the microwave, 8:30.

"You stickin around tonight?" She watched her father plate a make shift dinner and pop it into the microwave, watch out world for professional chef Clay Morrow.

"I could." He finally answered and just like that another man had stolen her night just by feeding her starving belly.

::

The whole day two very vivid images haunted David's mind 1) his woman beaten and raped on a ware house floor 2) his woman's arms and legs wrapped tightly around the biker's body. Sitting in his living room waiting for a call he wouldn't receive he stewed not knowing where she was or who she was with. Trust for her was high trust for the company she kept however was low, very very low.

Dialing her number again he squeezed the cordless phone in his hand as once again her voicemail came on.

"_You've reached my cell I'm not available leave a message and I'll call you the first chance I get"_

His lower body quickly reacted to the sound of her voice.

"Hey just calling to see if I'm seeing you tonight. Call me when you can." He hung up quickly hoping to God he didn't sound as desperate as felt.

::

"Can I ask you a question about something Clay?"

From the couch he watched his daughter sitting on the floor by his feet head flipped over and fingers working blindly at a French braid from the back of her head starting at base of her neck up.

"Sure." His attention more on her fingers working up the back of her head than on the game on tv that he had planned his night around.

"Did my mom leave anything behind when she left?"

"Behind?" He took a pull from his bottle buying himself some time. "Uh no I don't think so."

"hmm" she sighed before lifting her head up and tying the braid off and into a messy knot on her head. "Nothing?" she looked at him. "Like a book?"

Clay shook his head and returned his attention to the game. "Like what book?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Pretty specific." He muted the tv. "Wanna tell me what this is about?"

She shook her head no but opened her mouth to speak. "When I got knocked out the other day I had a…" she wouldn't dare say vision so instead she said. "Dream."

"What kind of dream."

She turned her body to look at her father and thought before she spoke. "I don't know but it felt so real Clay."

"What happened?"

"That's just it nothing happened but I was in Louisiana in my back yard sitting in a chair I always sat in with my mama beside me in her chair."

"You dreamt about Nora?" He sat forward.

"I couldn't feel anything not the heat of the sun or the wind in the trees but then she touched me and honest to God Clay I still can feel her hand on mine." A shiver ran through both their bodies. "And then she told me something that I think means something."

"What?"

"I can't go back to yesterday because yesterday I was a different person." She didn't want to tell him what else her mother had said for fear that the "them" her mother was referring to included her farther.

"Well I can look around my things and see if I can find something." He would and will first thing in the morning.

"Thanks." She turned to the game. "So who's winning?"

::

It was late when Clay woke up on the empty couch with a blanket placed over his body and the warm roughed tongue licking his cheek. Pushing Jasper away he sat up and rubbed his eyes as moon light filtered through the cracks in the curtains.

"Where have you been" Well stretching he asked the woman sitting to his left.

"Out with Luann." She inhaled on her cigarette well flipping though the channels.

"Figure this shit out with us yet?"

"Does it look like I have?" She moved her leg a little closer to her side of the couch and away from any contact with her husband.

"When you do give me a call." He stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll be at the club house."

She tried to keep her head held high as he looked back one last time but even with her horrible attempt at looking strong he saw the tremble in her tight jaw. He was tired though of fighting this fight he had no way of winning because he had no idea at what started it, either way this fight was now on his wife to finish and when she was ready she could find him, hopefully not dick deep in a crow eater.

::

For a second she watched him sleeping on the couch arm hanging to the floor with the cordless placed beside it. For a second she watched his eyes flutter behind closed eye lids and wondered what he was dreaming about. For a second she watched his chest slowly rise and then fall and found her own breathing slow down to mimic his.

"Baby" she kneeled beside him and ran her finger tips over his brow and forehead. "Baby" her fingers trailed his nose from bridge to tip as he gave a sleeping moan. "Move over" she whispered into his ear before climbing onto the couch and pressing herself into the sleeping man.

"I love you" she whispered as her eyes began to close.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

::

Hope you all enjoy and remember to review if you like and review if you don't. This chapter isn't my favorite but whatever it is what it is.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everyone just a reminder whatever you don't recognize is mine.

Hope everyone enjoys and remember review it if you like it and review it if you don't.

Chapter 29

All she could do was hold her breath to keep from screaming as she watched the sights in front of her. With a racing heart and a nervous stare she watched the scene and prayed the outcome would be what she hoped.

"Please" She said a silent prayer to the God that had once saved her life. "Please." She said once again before rising to her feet.

"Run Kenny!" of course the blonde woman next to her need to be heard first.

A quick side glare at the porn star had her looking not at the woman but at the bearded man next to her. A hint of a smile on his face before he turned and watched his son on a breakaway.

Filling her lungs with air she screamed at the boy to shot while making sure her voice was the loudest thing the boy heard.

Parents of the players stood off to the side as the family (both close and extended) belonging to the boy who just scored his first goal, stood from the only available benches on the field.

Summer's arms went to the air as she cried the boys name with a deep amount of pride.

Embarrassed by his family (both close and extended) cheered his name he gave the other players on his team a high five before addressing those standing in leather.

"He is so good" Lyla gushed as she sat back down taking Opie's hand in hers. "He must get that from you."

Summer snorted in her bottle of water as Opie gave her a good "watch yourself" look.

"Nah he's a natural." Opie spoke forward well watching his son run back across the field.

"God it's so hot" Gemma un impressed with the heat fanned herself well watching her husband four bodies down talk to the bald patched member who gave her the chills.

"Games over here." Tara whispered well feeding the young one in her arms.

"I know." Gemma scowled but made no attempt move attention from the view.

"Nothing's changed?" Tara leaned closer to the woman.

"Look like anything has changed?"

"Maybe if you tell him."

"Maybe you should shut the hell up." Summer looked back at the two women when she heard her step mothers voice raise in anger. A quick smile from the woman had Summer's head turned back towards the game.

"And what good would that do." Gemma leaned closer to Tara. "Man needs to own his pussy. He can't say he is the only one that's been in it anymore."

"Gemma" Tara sighed well adjusting the baby in her arm. "Clay isn't like that."

"Isn't he Tara?" Gemma turned back to the two men speaking in secret. "How the hell would you know?"

Summer glanced back over her shoulder when the conversation ended only to see the two watching her father with sad expressions on both of their faces.

::

She wanted to stab the woman in the eye with the blade of grass in her hand as she watched the her stand arms open and waiting for the boy heading off the field. Really she had no right to even be jealous as she gave up the thing to be jealous for when she said the word to seal the deal with the officer the previous night. I love you's were said when she watched the officer sleep with softened expressions and act so kindness so moving the emotions of it alone made the words come out. Seeing his hand rest meer inches from the phone she knew was placed there in the event that she called forced her to say the three words out loud. She didn't expect or need him to say them back in a whispered state of sleep but accepted them anyways hoping that tomorrow morning he remembered their first exchange of I love you's, he did. They had quickly fallen in love with each other and they both had to admit that maybe it was a little crazy but neither could nor would deny the love they deserved.

"You were amazing" Lyla gushed as Kenny ran over to the circle of outlaws and old ladies.

"Gag me" Summer though as she watched the woman hug the small boy. "I love David but I'll kill this bitch if she thinks she will touch what's mine" Summer continued a silent conversation.

"You did real good son." Clay patted the boy on the shoulder well the young one instant puffed out his chest and thanked the man who was, next to his father, his hero.

"Thanks!" The boy was glowing due to the President's praise.

Rolling her eyes at the boy Summer stepped forward knelling down to make eye contact. "You were amazing" Of course everyone noticed but didn't correct the statement that was already spoken by the first woman.

"You think?" Kenny asked as the woman locked her arms around his back.

"Oh my God Kenny without a question of a doubt." She smiled well messing up his sweaty locks. "You have got to be the best soccer player I have ever seen."

"I think you ever deserve ice cream." Lyla took a step forward "I mean winners get ice cream right?"

"Even if you lost I'd buy you ice cream." Summer's voice was sickly sweet with a hint of bitterness.

Gemma smirked at this sad display of mom to be vs. mom already.

"I'm actually starving." Tara spoke up. "Kenny mind if we tag along?" she nudged Gemma's shoulder.

"Yeah I could go for some ice cream." Gemma glared at the doctor before smiling at the child. "My treat."

"On my dime." Clay added before turning his head away from his wife.

"How about we all go?" Tara playing peace maker nodded before leading the pack to waiting vehicles.

::

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gemma spoke first when the three climbed into her SUV.

"Who?" Summer buckled her seat belt doing a very bad job at playing clueless.

"Wanna explain what that my dick is bigger than yours display was about?"

"No." Summer dropped the act and stared forward from the back seat to her mother.

"Clearly you have a problem with the porn star I get it but Opie has decided to play house with her so you need to get use to that sweetheart."

"I don't have to get use to anything." She smiled down at the baby chewing mindlessly on a chew toy.

"You kinda do." Tara finally chimed in. "Gemma's actually right Summer you need to accept that Lyla is probably gonna be around more and with the kids more."

"No she isn't and I don't need to accept shit. He will never love a whore and the children will always be mine." The moment she said it she wished she could take it back. "I mean." But it was too late the damage of the words already done when the blonde porn star opened the back door to the waiting truck.

Quickly shutting the door Lyla took a quick step away still holding onto the bottle Abel had dropped without Tara noticing.

"Ready?" Opie glance at her jaw dropped face and the bottle still in her hands.

"Actually I gotta head home Piper was complaining about a stomach ache earlier and I don't want him to push it."

Opie looked passed her to the three children running around parked cars without a hint of sickness from any.

"Okay." He gave a confused looked but gave the woman a deep kiss good bye none the less. She handed him the bottle and called for her son and left quicker than he expected.

"Oh fuck oh fuck." Summer repeated as she saw the woman leave and the biker head towards their car.

Opening the door she sucked in a breath waiting for yelling, swears, anything.

"Where's Lyla going?" Gemma asked calmly.

"Piper isn't feeling well so she's gonna take him home." Putting the bottle on the seat next to Summer he nodded towards Tara. "She saw you dropped this and wanted to give it back."

The thick tension in the car had Opie looking at each woman who stared at anything but him.

"Everything okay?" He asked only to have them nod not speak. "Alright well Kenny is demanding ice cream so we will see you there."

Three women released a deep exhale when the bike closed the door and began to walk away.

"How mad do you think he is gonna be when she tells him?" Summer asked with a tiny voice.

"She isn't gonna tell him." Gemma glanced in the mirror at her daughter and gave a cold smiled.

::

"How was the game?" David asked from the kitchen sink well elbow deep in bubbles.

Grabbing a dish cloth from the oven door she walked towards the dish rack and began drying the plates. "Fine." She didn't want to look at him out of shame for how she treated the woman doing a more than decent job replacing her.

"What's wrong?" He turned to the woman to his right.

"I'm a bitch." She frowned well staking dry plates.

His bark of a laugh made her look up at him.

"I don't think you know how to be a bitch."

"You have no idea." Her brain told herself.

"What's really wrong?" He pulled the plug as he finished the last cup.

"It's stupid."

"Try me." He leaned against the counter watching her try to figure out a way to tell him she was 100% jealous of a woman who was 100% sincerely nice. Of course the real reason she was jealous would be something she would take to her grave.

"You know how I watch Opie's kids sometimes?"

He nodded well fighting down a growl of his own jealous issues of watching her body pressed against the biker's.

"Well Opie's dating this woman and…" Rolling back tears she started to put the plates away. "And she is really great with them and maybe I'm just a tiny bit…"

"You're afraid she is going to take what you have with them."

She nodded well beginning to put away the cups and then cutlery.

"Sounds stupid right?"

"No of course not." He went to her side and assisted in putting the serving bowls on the shelf she couldn't reach.

"I may have said something and she may have over heard and she may have left because of it."

David laughed while reaching up on the shelf before looking back at her. "You may have?" He leaned against the counter crossing his arms and ankles in front of him.

"I feel awful. No I feel literally like an awful bitch." Instead of resting like him she bent forward on the counter, bending her elbows, and burying her face in her hands. "The worst part is that she will never say anything to Opie about what happened because she is too scared to."

"To scared?"

"Because of Gemma because of my dad because of this stupid club." She sighed dropping her head against the counter. "She just has to expect it and get over it." Her forehead bounced twice on the counter before pain quickly set in.

"Why don't you talk to her maybe apologies?" He hated to admit he took a tiny amount of pleasure in her punishment but more pleasure in hearing her feelings about the "stupid" club.

"Cause then I'm admitting that I'm wrong." Her hair covered her face as she turned to face the man far to wise for his own good.

"You are wrong."

"I know." She pouted as he pushed the hair from her face. "Aren't you always suppose to be on my side?"

"I am on your side." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her red forehead. "But I'd rather we weren't on the wrong side."

"That doesn't make sense" she shouted head down still on the counter.

"Yes it does." She heard him as he watched away smiling.

She wasn't alone long before she felt something snuggly put onto her head. Looking up from under the beak of the baseball hat she gave him the best "What are you doing?" look she had.

"Come on we have plans." She watched him adjust his own faded blue baseball hat with a smirk.

She glanced up at the thing placed on her head then back at the man with a child like grin. "What?"

"Mariners are playing my love and if we hurry we can catch the 3rd inning." He pulled to tickets from the back of his jean pocket and held them in front of him.

::

Sitting alone in his temporary home Clay pushed through bits of his past shoved into an old shoe box. A tiny gold band had found itself on his pinky just before his knuckle as she pushed the contents aside in search of one particular object. At the bottom of the box it finally became exposed as pictures and paper were pushed aside to give way to the object that hadn't seen the light of day in years. Pulling it from its resting place he waited a minute before opening the stiff pages wide and turning it upside down so any hidden treasures would have a chance at escaping. A yellowed with age paper took its chance at freedom and fell onto his lap with a soundless flap. It took him a good minute before he picked up the delicate paper knowing instantly that the words he was about to read where the last his Nora would have said to him. These words would give the source as to why she left.

Unfolding the paper and laying it flat bed in which he sat he inhaled once, twice, three times before reaching for his reading glasses on the night stand.

_My dearest Clay,_

It was the sound of her voice in his head reading the first line to him that made him pull the glasses from his face.

"I can't do this" he told himself. He wasn't quite ready yet to talk to ghosts.

::

Jax exhale another frustrated breath at the lack of attention the chief deputy was giving him and his club. One simple request to get an address so that maybe just maybe he could save his club and his step father from making a horrible mistake had gone another day without an answer.

"You okay?" Tara asked from the end of the couch where she rocked a sleeping babe in her arms.

"Yup." Jax huffed out well scratching a sore and exhausted head.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"No." Is what he would have seen months ago now however he turned to his woman and sighed. "I'm trying to keep this club from imploding on itself and I just don't." he rubbed a hand over his forehead. "I don't know how."

Turning to face her man she kept her face neutral so that he would continue talking.

"We need to figure out Zobelle's angle before we attack. He expects us to attack and is probably waiting for it."

She nodded for once agreeing with Gemma that maybe keeping this little piece of information that could and would destroy the club was for the best.

"Otto, Chibs, its all part of a plan, just I don't know what." Jax leaned back into the couch resting his arm along the back rest towards his woman.

"Why the attacked on Otto in prison?" she asked to the man even though she didn't need him to answer, she already had the answer to her own question. "To show you that he has the power over Samcro there." Sitting forward she repositioned the child in her arms. "He put a bomb in a car knowing at some point someone from Samcro would tow the vehicle back to the lot and at some point someone would start it. Why?" She waited for the man to answer, he didn't. "Because he wanted to show you he has the power even at your club house." She would have added that Zobelle had Gemma raped to show his power in that situation but didn't. "Ethan Zobelle thinks that he has Samcro check mated no matter what move you make next."

"So how do I beat him Tara?"

"You kill him." Tara answered with coldness in her voice Jax had never heard. "Before he shows you what else he has power over."

::

She thought she would remember what normal felt like on this little outing away from her new normal she created in Charming with her new her family, instead she felt a extremely uncomfortable in the street of a city much bigger than what she was use to. There were no bikers; there were no friendly small town faces, and even the man holding onto her hand next to her in his blue faded baseball cap and his blue plaid long sleeved shirt open to show the a Mariners' logo tee seemed unfamiliar. Focusing on her breathing to keep the panic at the loss of everything she was beginning to view as normal she continued out of the stadium and followed closely to the casual dressed officer.

"You okay?" His arm moved around her shoulder well his hand held onto hers tightly.

She smiled up at him with a smile she hoped didn't look as forced as it felt. "I didn't think you were a baseball fan."

He nodded. "One of the only good memories I have of Jacob is going to watch the Mariners play when they were in town." Of course the same familiar voice of the man holding her hand was the only thing that kept the panic of being so far away from what was now her normal life at bay.

"When I was little I wanted a sibling so badly." She pressed herself closer into his side inhaling his "normal" smell and finding herself a little more at ease. "I use to pray every single night for God to drop off a little brother or sister and if he did I would forever be in his debt."

David also found himself a little relaxed as he listened to her accent and felt the warmth of her body through his clothes.

"I got a dog instead."

"A dog?" His voice was shaky with hold in his amusement.

"Cherry." She smiled up at the man trying real hard to hide a laugh. "She died when I was 10 my mama gave her the best dog funeral I have even been too"

"Been to a lot of dog funerals?" the smack on his arm shut up his laugh.

"The whole town turned up and turned the day into a celebration with pecan pie and the best sweet tea I'd ever drank." Well David frowned at her loss while Summer smiled at her memory. "My mama would have loved you."

"Though you said she would have hated me." He nudged her with his shoulder.

"Well that too. She would have hated you because she would have known you were gonna steal me away from her. But she would have loved you because you would have stolen me away from her." Coming up to their ride she continued talking about family asking him a question he didn't want to answer.

"What about your family?" Opening her door he waited until she was buckled into her seat before shutting it. "What is your family like?"

"Selfish, self centered, ignorant, close minded, take your pick?" he opened his door. "Oh and boring." He smiled as he started the car. "My dad is the worst of my parents everything he does, he does only because it will end well for him. He is very much a "What's in it for me" person. Whereas my mom." He stopped talking for a minute. "My mom just follows along with him because that is what a good wife does."

"How did you end up so different?"

"Am I?" he turned away knowing full well this that his "What's in it for me" moment led him to where he was now.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she waited for him to explain well watching him pretend to watch oncoming traffic.

"I've done things Summer that I'm not proud of…" he looked at her for a second "but the consequences of those choices are what makes them worth it." He took her hand in his and quickly kissed her knuckles before pulling the car out onto the street.

"Would you introduce me to your family?" She sat back into the seat getting comfortable for the long ride home.

"Would you like to meet them?"

He watched her nod her answer.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He turned back to the road ahead of them.

"You didn't" she smiled.

"By saying don't say I didn't warn you, I'm warning you."

::

Finding the address to the two men in question had David tapping into every available resource he had. Still in disbelief with the twist his life was taking he followed the rows of motorcycles outside of Charming limits from the safety of his police jeep. Today would be the day he lost that last bit of what he use to be to the club and he prayed to God the reward for it was worth the loss.

He followed the men as they turned off the highway and pulled pasted the low ranking members as he made his way towards the president.

"You know the plan?" Clay asked as the officer pulled up to those running the club.

Nodding he drove past following a winding driveway in a secluded area.

"She's worth it." He told himself before he climbed out of the car and made his way towards the front door of the deserted house.

::

Clay gave Hale more than enough and then some time to make the arrest before he started his bike up with sore hands.

"Give it another minute." Jax insisted before turning to watch the office drive back alone in his vehicle.

"Not there." Hale stated the obvious. "Looks like he hasn't been there in a week or so from the mail on the steps."

"Not that I doubt your abilities to police." Clay slowly pulled up to the office. "I just wanna make sure." He kicked up gravel as he made his way to the house.

"Shit" Jax mumbled following his step father down the drive to the house.

::

By the time the men were satisfied that the house was empty of all its residents, the house was unsalvageable. Everything that was able to be smashed was, pictures burned, walls were broken, priceless valuables no longer valuables. David stood in the door way watching the president tare the place apart while his men patiently watched.

"You gonna stop this?" he nodded towards Jax.

"Got any suggestions how?" Jax asked before taking his leave for so much needed air.

Hale followed needing to not see his future father in law commit countless amount of crimes.

"We'll find him." David tried to give a reassurance only to have the VP snort.

"Yeah okay."

"The shop is still running someone there must know something or Darby can be easily riled."

Jax nodded while lighting a cigarette.

"He is slowly killing us." Hale couldn't help but feel sorry as the young VP looked up at him with frustrated eyes.

"Jax" the bald killer stood in the door way well watching the carnage inside. "Thanks for trying."

Relieved to be "released" so to speak David made his way to the jeep as the bearded biker made his way to the house.

"What happens when you find him?" The question had caught David off guard.

"What?" David asked turning to the man who had just passed him.

"What happens when you find Zobelle." The biker crossed his arms over his large chest and took a defensive stance.

"You got something you wanna say Opie?" it wasn't long before David stood the same way.

"You think Clay's gonna let you fuck her when he gets what he wants." Opie took a step closer. "Course I didn't need Clay's permission to."

"Ope!" Jax stood on the steps blown away by the bluntness of his best friend.

Unable to put a sentence together David watched Opie and his low blow comment head towards the house.

::

Still high on his anger he walked into the house spotting her at the stove preparing part of their dinner.

"Your home early." She spoke over her shoulder without looking. "David?" after a few seconds of silence she turned to see him standing in the door way chest heaving. The realization that something was wrong was short when he quickly closed in the distance between them and pushed her back up against the counter.

"What's wrong?" she asked with wide worried eyes.

His mouth covered hers in a kiss to rough to forceful to be from her man. A hand held her jaw to tightly keeping it exactly where he wanted it well the other felt as though it would tear through the material of her clothing as it worked its way to the hem of her skirt. The kiss ended when she gasped for air trying to fill her lungs with as much as she could before he covered her mouth once again. He bit down hard on her lip drawing a small amount of blood when his pushed away the material blocking his way to the part of her body he wanted to be in. With one thrust his fingers were deep within her quickly working at preparing her for their replacement of a much larger object.

"David" she gasped as her body stretched open for the cock that was thunderously thrusted in. Her hands held tightly to his shoulders for balance and support as each time he pushed in and out of her, he took more and more of her breath away.

This sex, this angry forceful sex didn't last that long and when he released inside her his forehead slick with sweat fell against hers.

"Your mine." He told her in a voice full of rage she had never heard before and waiting until he felt her nod her agreeance. Pulling out of her he took a step back when the hard realization of his actions hit him upside the head.

"I love you." She was pulling the skirt down from her hips and running her shaky hands over the material. "I love you with my whole heart and I will willing do anything that you ask me too." Her voice remained loving and caring as she spoke her sweet words to him. "But if you ever do that to me again." She never finished the promise as she walked passed him to the leaving room, leaving him with the lovely view of a baby bottle sitting on the counter.

::

Nothing changed when Opie shared the information with the office. He knew it wouldn't change the fact that he was miserable, he knew that it wouldn't change the fact that she wasn't coming back, and he knew that if it ended the relationship with the officer and the girl she probably would hate him when all was said and done. But the moment he saw the man probably heading home to the woman that was suppose to be, his he didn't care about all the things it would or would change and just wanted the man to hurt as badly as he was.

There was a small amount of satisfaction however when he saw the look on the officer's face the moment he admitted to fucking the little princess but that only lasted for a moment and left him feeling twice as miserable when the moment pasted. Now he would have to deal with the fact that no matter what happens tonight between the office and his woman, he probably, no he could guarantee he lost Summer forever.

::

"I'm an idiot." David stood in the hallway holding the cliché bouquet of "I fucked up" flowers and a takeout bag replacing the burned dinner. One look at the flower and the return of the man she knew replacing the face of the man she never wanted to meet again had smiling a small smile.

"Well that's why I love you, you make me seem like a geniuses." Standing from the couch she walked to him with a sleeping Abel in her arms and leaned forward to smell the wrapped peonies.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what happened." He wasn't ready to look her in the eyes just yet but found he had no choice when her hand lifted his cheek forcing eye contact.

"I know." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before taking the flowers from his hand. "You don't need to fuck me to claim me." She winked heading towards the kitchen. "I've always been yours."

::

_My Dearest Clay,_

_If you are reading this then let me start by saying how sorry I am that I wasn't strong enough to see us through this storm. I wish I was able to be all you need and more but as the days go on I find myself questioning if it's even me that you want or the idea of her. We are lying to each more and more everyday and I had to promised myself that when we find it easier to lie and harder to tell the truth, I must leave. I guess that day has come if you are reading this._

_I wanted so badly to believe in us but saying I do… I don't know if when I answer that question it will be the truth or another lie. _

_I'm pregnant Clay. In 7 months I'm gonna give birth to a little girl you helped me create. I am returning home to Louisianan to raise her and pray when you find this letter you will come and find us._

_No matter what you want to believe and no matter what I say about lying to you or myself, I will always love you and will continue to love you till I die._

_I will wait for you,_

_Your Nora._

Dropping the paper to the bed Clay turned his head towards the garbage can and once again brought up the stress of the day.

::

Hope you all enjoy and please review and let me know if you like it or not.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey everyone just a reminder whatever you don't recognize is mine.

Hope everyone enjoys and remember review it if you like it and review it if you don't.

Chapter 30

Sitting in a secure location only known to few Ethan Zobelle smirked while lighting his cigar lounging in a very expensive piece of furniture. He was surprised by the patience Clay Morrow was exercising. A man like Clay Morrow would have attacked, bloody none the less, but as he sat there body still intact with no reports of retaliation on any of his men he had to give credit where credit was due and right now he was give Mr. Morrow a lot of credit, he also had to show Mr. Morrow that he was serious.

::

"You look beautiful." David stood behind the woman observing herself in the mirror while running a hand over the v cut neckline empire waist gun metal gray silk dress. He took a step forward kissing her bare shoulder as she watched.

"But I think something is missing."

"What?" she looked over body in the mirror running a hand over the material of her dress then the loss curls of her hair.

She inhaled a deep breath when she felt the tiny pearl land in the nap of her neck and the thin gold chain claps with his head around it.

"Oh my God." The tip of her finger felt the smooth round ball then the delicate chain on which it hung from. "You didn't have to." She turned to face him.

"I wanted to." He kissed her forehead. "Ready?" was the last thing he asked before the dressed to match pair left the house, David in his tailor charcoal gray pants and button loosely at the collar black shirt and her in her formalist of dresses.

"What if they don't like me." She rubbed a hand over her heaviest of tattooed arms.

"They won't." he smiled starting the engine of the jeep. "But they will act as if they do." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Why should it matter what they think when your family thinks the same as my family probably will."

She shrugged before turning her head away from his to look at her reflection in the window.

"I want them to like me just like you want Clay to like you."

"But if he did would it change how you feel about me?"

Her stomach twisted in a knot on top of a knot as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Does how they feel change how I feel about you?" he continued as they pulled onto the main street of Charming.

His thumb feel into causal routine of stroking hers as they drove in silence to a part of Charming her family wouldn't be welcomed too.

::

"Not tonight Opie?" For the third night in a row she had said the same words from the safety of her living room.

"Lyla did I do something?" he asked the telephone.

"No Opie it's not you I promise." He heard her inhale a shaky breath. "It's me."

"Right whatever when you figure it out."

"Opie I'm sorry." She cut him off before he had a chance to hang up. "It's hard to compete with the life you have." She wrapped a beginning to shake arm around her legs pulled tightly into her chest to keep her heart from coming out.

"No one is asking you to do that Lyla."

"Your right" she continued not giving him a chance to. "Everything makes sense to me when it's just us and the kids. Sometimes I feel…" she took a deep breath "that what makes sense get's lost sometimes when it's us and the kids and your life all together."

"So it's my involvement in the club that you have an issue with." Again with the same fight about the club and is involvement only this time with a different woman.

"No it's not the club or you being a part of it." She sighed. "Opie I'm always just gonna be a whore to them." A moment of frustration had her revealing more than she intended to.

"Whoa what?" Opie sat up from the bed on which he had been laying on. "Where is this coming from?"

Not wanting to cause trouble she thought quickly on the spot.

"I know what I do for a living isn't ideal for you and I don't want you to resent me later on for it. I also don't want the kids to be judged because their father's whatever you wanna call me gets paid by taking it up the ass. So it would be easier for you and the kids if I just bow out now."

"No one judges you Lyla." That was a lie but he would never tell her the truth. The truth being that he did have major issues with the knowledge of his brother's using the woman's videos in hand held relief.

"Opie maybe we just need some time to figure out if this is something both of us wanna commit to."

"I'm committed" he answered to quickly thanks part to the still recent sting of rejection by another woman. "Lyla I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Then maybe I just need some time to decide if I'm committed." She hung up before he could say another word.

When she put the phone back on the charger she already knew the answer that this "time away" would tell. She would always just be a whore but she would be a whore who would fight for her honor.

::

"You lived here?" Standing in the driveway that seemed more like a road then a driveway she looked up, way up, at the three story old world architect inspired mansion in the heart of old rich Charming.

"Yeah." He looked up at the sight that stole her breath for a moment and took her shaky hand in his. "Nervous?"

Her head shook no well her shaking hand said yes.

"Don't leave me okay." She spoke to him while staring at the house.

"I won't" he nodded towards the door that opened and the woman the stood wide smile in a pale pink dress suite and rows up on rows of fresh water pearls mixed with impeccable cut diamonds on her neck.

"Oh my baby boy." The woman's voice was quiet almost a whisper quieter than Summers.

"Hi mother." He hugged the woman's shoulders still holding onto his woman's hand who was trying to pull it free at the moment so he would be able to give a proper hug. "And who might this be?" The woman released the hug from her son to turn to the "trash", her words not mine, standing on her front step.

"Mother this is Summer." Summer's hand extended and finally shook a hand belong to the Hale family. "Summer my mother Avril."

"Well Summer it's an honor to meet the woman who has stolen my son's heart."

Summer blushed well side glancing the man standing close by with wide proud smile on his face.

"Well it's an honor to meet the woman who raised the man who stole mine." Cheesy she knew it the moment she said it but the smile on the older woman's face was priceless.

"Listen to that accent." Avril cooed before leading them into the house packed with people waiting to meet the first woman David had brought home, since Abigail.

::

Reading and re-reading the letter hadn't brought her back but that didn't stop him from trying. 25 years at being beyond angry with this woman left him with only himself to blame in letting her walk away. 25 years is what he could have had with his Nora if he would have taken a minute to look through the small amount of belongs she had left behind, but instead 25 years ago he had shoving them in an old box and found the comfort he needed in the bed of his now wife. 25 years ago he would could have been there for the birth of his only daughter and had a hand in raising the young girl into the woman she is today.

"25 God Damn Years!" he yelled while clearing the contents from his bed with a swipe of his arm.

His fingers pulled at the little amount of hair on his gray head in frustration well his stomach threatened to come up once again as he reminded himself that he was the one who could have changed the past, the present, and possible the future, 25 years ago.

Of course then he would have missed out on raising his son, "step son" he corrected himself.

::

Have you ever walked into a room where everyone was whispering about you and no one tried to hide it? Well Summer could now say she had.

She stayed attached to the elder Hale woman as introductions were made. Doctors, lawyers, politicians, all men and woman who made more in one year then she could imagine for herself in a lifetime. David staying true to his word for the most part and held her hand tightly on the other side while the polite introductions were made. Of course when it was her turn to say her name he quickly finished with the last name that wasn't belonging to the President of Samcro. She made note of that and would remember to bring it up later when they weren't in the presence of Charming's high society.

"Ms Summer what a lovely surprise." Well taking a much needed break from the people suffocating her with pretentious niceness she found a familiar friendly face.

"Mr. Oswald." She said in relief as the man leaned forward and they kissed cheeks.

"I have to say I am surprised to see you here." He reached past her for two flutes of Champaign. "You're too nice for the likes of these people." He smiled as he handed her one which she gratefully accepted.

"The small introduction to David's family turned out to be rather less on the small side and more on the overwhelming side." She spoke into the crystal flute.  
"I imagine." He nodded towards a girl a few years older than Ellie in an ombre pink semi formal dress compete with training heels. "That's my Tristan."

"She is beautiful." Summer couldn't help but hide the smile as she watched the young lady mingle with the rich and stuck up.

"I hate coming to these things but my wife insists I do. Showing face she calls it." He rolled his eyes before turning back to the only woman in this place that was interesting enough to talk to.

"I'm sorry Mr. Oswald I mean no disrespect but that what all of this is?" He raised an eye brow at her question. "A show." She whispered only loud enough for his ears.

::

When the cocktails moved to the back yard and she once again she had her breath taken away by the perfectly manicure landscape, it was Mr. Oswald who escorted her, as David failed to keep word to his promise.

"There are five founding families here tonight." Elliot kept her standing as her balance in heels wasn't as good as the rest of the woman in attendance. With his hand on her arm he led her like any true gentleman would escort a lady he led her to the back Terrance.

"You have the Hales, the Whitmore" he nodded to an elderly man in a heated debate with another man she recognized as Mr. Blight Esq. "Mr. Whitmore is aging very slowly much to the disappointment of his son in law." Continuing on their way Elliot continued to give her the private run down Mrs. Hale hadn't.

"There is much debate as to what exactly the Mackalbees actually contributed to the founding of Charming but that doesn't stop them from throwing their name around as if their name is money and the people of Charming are suppose to care." The Mackalbees stood off to the side only associating with those who share their name. The women of the group were all the same with horribly processed dyed blond hair and boobs much younger then the woman who wore them.

"The Gallagher." He nodded towards a group of doctors who gave the two in passing a polite smile. She instantly recognized a few, one from her trip due to an allergy the other from the coffee shop, shameless flirting with the man she came with. "They are actually decent compared to the rest. But the only onces you need to know is" He smiled extending his hands and fanning them over himself.

"The Oswalds." She finished for him in now standing a good 2 feet in front of the man who had ditched her a good 10 minutes ago.

"Elliot" Both of them turned their heads to the mother approaching. "If I didn't know better I would think you were stealing of Ms. Ledet's away from me." For a woman born and raised in California she did have very good almost passable Texans accent.

"Summer is just being nice by giving a boring old man a minute of her time." Elliot leaned forward and kissed the woman's cheek.

"I wasn't aware that you had been introduced to Summer previous to tonight."

Ellie nodded while taking a sip of his Champaign.

"I have had the pleasure." He left it at that making the older woman stew in her thoughts of juicy yet controversial gossip.

"Well now it's my time to steal her away." The woman's arm replaced Elliot's hand and she found herself pulled away before she had a chance to say goodbye or even thanks.

"I must say Summer that is a beautiful necklace you are wearing." The two women walked through the people paying more attention to the talks of money than them.

"Thank you." Instinct hand her hand to her neck making sure the pearl was secure and in place.

"David has a good eye for finding the only the best things." Summer wasn't sure if this was a jab or a complement but smiled none the less. "Oh there he is now." Summer made sure to smile an extra big "I'm gonna kill you smile" when he turned around to look at them only instead of looking at her he looked through her.

"What is she doing here?" David asked his mother well looking past the current group of people beginning making polite small talk to the woman he had brought.

"Who Davey?" the woman asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb mother it's not a good look for you." A few members of the circle surrounding them whispered loudly to their neighbors at his rude behavior towards his mother. The only way she could keep from smiling at this "rude" behavior was to force the Champaign flute up to her lips and sip on the bubbly content. She was pretty sure that after tonight his family would think she was a lush.

"I must apologize for my youngest behavior" the mother told the small crowd before placing her arm back in Summer's and leading her towards the two in a rather serious conversation.

"You must forgive my David. Sometimes he can be a little hot headed."

"Not unless provoked." Summer thought as they stepped closer to her love and the mystery woman.

"David." He mother spoke from behind them. "Manners." She reminded him. When it was clear that he had no intention of using proper manners his mother stepped up. "Summer allow me to introduce you to David's wife."

::

Sitting at her kitchen table butting yet another half smoked cigarette she flipped through the album of her life. Pictures of her wedding day, the birth of her son, her second wedding day, events important enough to be immortalized by photo. She sighed rubbing a finger tip over each and everyone.

"I miss you" she traced Clay's face in his younger days before reaching for the phone and dialed.

"I'm ready to talk." She told the phone and waited for a response.

"I'll be right over." He answered hanging up quickly.

Exhaling a deep and overdue breathe she prepared herself for the long night and the secrets that needed to be revealed.

::

"Thank you for a lovely evening I'm sorry I have to leave so soon." She kissed the cheek of the smiling woman before turning to leave the mansion she would never, repeat never step foot in again.

"Summer wait!" David ran towards the woman however too late as she made sure to shut the front door before he could reach her. Of course a closed door can only open and that closed door wouldn't stop him from chasing her.

"Ex wife." He shouted a good block behind her. "She is my ex wife. We are in the process of getting a divorce."

"Don't you think you should have told me? Warn me maybe?"

"To be fair I did warn you about my family." The glare she shot back at him shut up him quickly.

"You have a wife, a WIFE, a fucking a wife!" He was impressed at the three different was she was able to say ex wife in one sentence making each way sound completely different from the others, angry all the same, but different. "And I'm not Summer Ledet I'm Summer Fucking Morrow!" She refused at this point to turn around and look at him so she continued to walk.

"I know who you are." He continued to chase.

"No you don't! You were the one that said nothing will change the way you feel about me but yet you refer to me not by my name." Last he had heard she hadn't changed her name from Ledet to Morrow but wouldn't address the name confusion now, when she was this heated.

"You don't even know who I am David! Who are you in love with because I'm starting to think it's not me." She continued talking as her accent grew thicker and thicker.

The first causalities to fall victim to this war they were in, in the midst of in old rich Charming were the black heels Tara demanded she buy. Now instead of being on her feet they were being flung at the officer who was trying hard to dodge and not laugh.

"I'm in love with you Summer."

"Summer who David." With no projectiles left to inflict damage she faced the man knowing it would be much more dramatic of a fight if she could make her point while facing him and not out of breath from screaming and walking, at the same time.

"Summer Morrow, Summer Ledet, Summer fucking Hale, I don't know just you Summer that is who I'm in love with." He was also panting at this point part from trying to make a point, part in trying to keep up, part in trying to dodge missile heels, oh and part in trying to keep his own anger in check.

"For the last God knows how many nights I have told you every tiny detail about myself and I thought you were doing the same. Clearly you must have forgotten about the fact that you are married!" Like a child and to angry to notice she stomped her barefoot hard on the cement sidewalk flinching as the pain throbbed starting in her foot then working up her leg.

"I am in the process of getting a DIVORCE!" Frustrated by repeating the same thing his voice raised.

"Are you seriously yelling at me?" She turned quickly away and continued her long trek home.

"Fine walk!" He turned on his heels too and headed back to the house and his waiting vehicle.

::

Pulling into the drive way noticing his wife waiting in the door way he cut the engine to hear the string of swears loudly from a block away.

"How dare you fucking turn this on me David when you're the one who is fucking MARRIED!"

"I'm getting a DIVORCE!"

Both husband and wife quickly headed towards the curb to see a very slow driving vehicle beside a very fast walking daughter.

"You made me look like a whore!"

"Well you do that well enough on your own." He mumbled when the thought of Opie and hairy bikers words popped into his head.

Not hearing him she continued to scream only this time she turned to face him. "You" She shoved her finger towards him "you made me the other woman."

"Summer." He softened a little.

"Every night you." She looked back at her parents then back at the man "Have sex with me" she covered her mouth as if embarrassed for her father to hear. "Well you are married you make me the other woman."

"For the last time I'm getting a DIVORCE."

"Oh bite my ass David you really expect me to believe that." She continued on her way to the only place where she wasn't treated like a second class citizen.

Clay's fatherly instincts began to kick in and from the look of the protruding vein in Clay's head David had no other choice but to step back or really in his case not peruse in vehicle. "I'll call you later when we have both had a chance to calm down." He stopped the car hoping she would stop too, she didn't and he watched her walk into the loving arms of her waiting family.

::

"I'm catch!" She sat between her parents well wiping insulted tears off her face. "Where I'm from mothers want me to marry their sons. AND THEY WOULD BE PROUD!" Anger replaced insulted.

When Gemma opened her mouth to speak Summer continued. "I was engaged once and I told him. How could he not tell me he is or was or whatever the case is married?"

"Engaged?" Clay looked at Gemma as his daughter continued.

"Mind you I was ten at the time but still promises were made on a future wedding and I kept true to my word!" she continued her heated conversation with herself well her parents sat on the couch beside her and watched.

"Well at least you never need to see them again." Gemma finally got a word in only to have a cold stare casted in her direction from both father and daughter.

"Why would you say that?" Summer asked as a new batch of tears graced her cheek. "It's just a fight Gemma not the end of the relationship."

Putting her hands up in defense she sat back on the couch now knowing Summer's reason for the icy stare but not her husband's.

"It's not even that he is married, was married, or married 20 years ago whatever. I can't be mad that he has a past. It's how horrible his family is." She leaned back on the couch and against her father's waiting arm.

"Avril is the Gemma of high society" Clay joked well Gemma found herself nodding in agreement.

"I don't believe that." She turned to her step mom. "That woman is a cold heart bitch and you aren't. That white of a woman invited the "wife" just to make me look bad in front of all those people."

Gemma had to laugh as this Avril woman who had taken a well used play right out of Gemma's bitch play book.

"How could someone be that horrible? How someone could make someone else feel that bad? I could never treat someone so badly." She stopped herself from talking before turning to Gemma. "Oh shit."

"What?" half amused by the words coming from his daughter's mouth he watched his wife and daughter share a private moment.

"I have to go." Summer quickly stood up brushing the wrinkles from her dress.

"Where?" Clay also rose to his feet as his daughter quickly made tracts to the front door.

"To beg for forgiveness." She shut the door as he turned to his wife with a confused look.

::

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a bitch." Summer admitted well the other woman holding the door open did little to deny the fact.

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Lyla stepped back giving someone room to enter the tiny apartment.

"Kinda dress a little too nice for this neighborhood." Lyla told her as she made her way from door to couch. Glance down at the forgotten dress she followed the woman to the tiny living room of mismatched furniture. "Why are you here Summer?"

"To apologize." She followed the other woman's lead and sat down on one of the well used couches. "Lyla I am so sorry if I hurt you, you don't deserve that and I hope you can forgive me."

Summer watched Lyla's expression change as she processed the apology. But instead of getting a response she got a shrug.

"Do you love him?" After a good amount of silence Lyla finally spoke.

"No." She didn't need a name to know who she was speaking of.

"I heard you the night of the party at the club house. I heard you talking to Ellie and I heard you say that you love him." Lyla pulled her legs close to her chest before wrapping trembling arms around them.

Taking a minute to word her answer just right Summer frowned at the woman remembering instantly having heard what she thought was sobs coming from the bathroom. "I love Opie yes I can't deny it."

Lyla turned her face away hoping not to show hurt or the weakness her hurt was causing. "But I am not in love with him the way you are. And he doesn't love me anymore than he loves you. We are just family that's all." Summer gave a small smile and hoped it was enough to convince this woman that there was not now not in the future anything remotely close to a chance between the two, of course she hoped it was enough to convince herself that too.

"It's hard enough to compete with Donna please don't make me compete with you too." Lyla still wasn't ready to face the woman who with just a look could steal everything she dreamed of away.

"Never." Summer sat forward able to reach the woman's hand from across the room. "I'm not competition I promise."

Nodding into her knees Lyla smiled. "Then you are forgiven." She looked up at the woman who gave another small smile.

::

The dress was removed the minute she walked into her bedroom and replaced by cut off shorts, a tank top, and a wool cardigan sweater that reached beyond the hem of her shorts. The only thing that remained on her body from this horrible mistake of a night was the tiny pearl sitting perfectly against her neck. Hating the way her heart felt at that very moment was fuel to her feet pushing her off the bed and out the front door not stopping till they reached the drive way where two vehicles sat, a jeep she was familiar with and a black range rover she wasn't. By passing the house all together she turned and headed back into darkness pulling the phone from her pocket and dialed.

"Yeah." His deep voice spoke through the phone.

"Can you meet me?" She waited for exactly one second before he answered.

"Where?"

::

Hope you all enjoy and please review if you like or dislike it.

I'll try and get another update done soon but in case I don't have a great weekend.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone just a reminder whatever you don't recognize is mine.

Hope everyone enjoys and remember review it if you like it and review it if you don't.

Chapter 31

"Nice of you to wait" Her brother slid onto the only open stool available next to her and nodded towards the bar tender than at the drink in her hand.

"Nice of you to take your time." Through a straw she sipped another finger away from her 4 fingers of whiskey. To be far the bar tender did use her fingers for reference.

"Does it ever bother you?" she turned to her brother as in each passing second the surrounding area around them became more and more empty.

"What?" he hadn't even begun to notice the people clearing away from him or the cut on his back or both.

"That people pretend to be afraid of you just because of who you are."

"Pretend?" he snorted a laugh and thanked the bar tender when his drink appeared.

She returned to stirring the ice with her straw well he quenched a dry throat.

"Why are we here Summer?"

She shrugged.

"Where's David?"

"Talking to his wife I would guess."

"Abby's back?" Jax smirked into the dark liquid a little too amused that for once Clay's hadn't fully thought through a master plan.

"You know her?"

"Small town, everyone knows everyone." He turned his body to his sister. "But last I heard David had filed for divorce."

Once again she shrugged but made no attempt to face her brother.

"From what I remember that marriage was done before the ink dried on the marriage certificate." He continued. That comment got him more than a shrug, it got him a look.

"So here we sit hoping to get shit faced well our loved ones are sleeping in warm beds."

"False yours is sleeping mine is talking to his wife."

"False mine is sleeping and yours is talking to his ex."

Her drink emptied pretty quickly and was just as quickly replaced.

"Why are we really here Summer." He turned his back to the bar to take in the view of a younger than his wife generation move in waves on the dance floor in clothes that would make Ima blush.

"Maybe I need you to give me words of wisdom." He glanced to his sister already lost to her what he hoped was second drink.

"Me?" he smiled "Words of wisdom from me hmm let me think." He propped an elbow against the bar and leaned in closed. "He isn't right for you." Pushing her locks away he whispered the words in her ear.

"David?" she moved her head away when his lips brushed gently over her ear.

"Opie."

"Opie?" She shot her head back to look into her brother way to close face. "There is nothing with Opie and me."

"Really well tell that to Opie."

"What…" she moved an inch back from her brother busted in her denial. "What do you know?"

"That you fucked him." Jax turned back to the sea of women all watching him with "I like bad boy" eyes. "More importantly it's not that I know it's who else knows what I know."

"Who knows?" she continued to watch her brother become eye candy for good girls looking to explore their wild sides for a night.

Now it was Jax's turn to shrug.

"Does Clay know?" Gasping as she said the next name "David?"

Having no response from her brother she swore. "Son of a bitch!" A few heads brave enough to stand at the bar looked towards the siblings.

"He didn't say anything about it?" Jax bored with the attention turned back to his sister.

"No." Summer stabbed the straw into a chunk of ice repeating till it splintered apart. "Wait when did Opie…"

"Tell?" he finished her question. "Few days ago."

"Oh my God." The incident in the kitchen, David's words of her being his, it all made sense now. "Son of a bitch!" once again heads turned in their direction.

"You can't really blame him I mean it's your fault Lyla bailed on him."

"What?" it didn't even dawn on her that Lyla would have ended the relationship just because of her words.

"I apologized I'm less guilty than him when it comes to ending relationships." She sipped her straw.

"So that's it you and David are over?"

"I don't know." She pushed the empty glass away. "Would you wanna be with someone who is constantly around the person they slept with?"

"I wouldn't but Tara would and is." Summer glanced at him. "Why would she do that Summer."

"I don't know Jax."

"Because she isn't like you and me. She doesn't have our blood running through her veins. You think Gemma just became the way she is, you think Clay grew into a ruthless prick he is today, you think Happy decided one day to be a psycho. You think Tigs just jokes about fucking corpses, well he isn't, you think Bobbie is really that nice, he's not." She shook her head as he continued. "We all share the same things in our blood that only a certain few people have, the ability to lie without blinking, cheat to without thinking, hurt without caring, all of that shit that people swear they would never do seems normal for us because it runs in our blood."

"I'm not like that."

"You're not?" he smiled. "Well you didn't tell Tara the minute you saw me being unfaithful."

"I didn't want to hurt her." Summer tried to justify the secret she kept for her brother.

His smile continued. "And here I thought you were just being faithful to me."

She cut her eyes at the brother she was having a really hard time liking at the moment.

"That's not me Jax."

"Isn't it?" he watched her shake her head. "Well then, when you will realize that it remember this, your family will be waiting with open arms."

"And David?"

He shrugged well he finished his drink and pushed away from the bar.

"To answer your question, it gets easier and eventually the fear people ooze from their pours the minute they see you enter a room will become a high for you." He kissed his sister softly on the forehead before leaving her speechless and alone.

::

Leaving the bed that 2 hours ago had been made Gemma climbed into the scalding hot shower to wash away the disgusting feelings from her skin. Pushing the secret aside in order to keep her husband she allowed him to touch her in a much gentler way than 3 men had in the past few months. In order to keep her husband she allowed him to enter her body and reclaim her as his. In order to keep her husband she faked her enjoyment when each thrust reminded her of the night 3 men stole what little innocence she had left. In order to keep her husband her secret still remained her secret.

"I just got a call." In the silence of the bathroom she screamed when her husband's voice called through the door. "You okay?" he asked opening the door only to have her reassuring "Yes" close it.

"You coming back?" she shouted through the rush of water.

"Yeah I shouldn't be too long."

"You hear from Summer?"

"Nah but Jax called, said he was with her at some bar."

Gemma shook her head as water rushed over her bare skin.

"I love you." She frowned at her husband's words.

"I love you too." She answered listening to him move away from the bathroom door and then finally out of the house. "I love you too." She said again to the ghost of her husband.

::

"Do you think I have the ability to hurt someone without even caring?" she asked the phone and waited for a response.

"Well hello to you too." The woman on the other end cooed.

"Ava please you are the one person who knows me inside and out. Answer the question."

"No Summer." Ava sighed. "I don't think you have it in you to not care nor do I think you have it in you to even hurt someone."

"Little did she know" Summer thought.

"Are you aware that it's 2 in the morning here?" She could hear Ava's sheets rustle through her end of the phone. "Should I be concerned that you are upset or that you're thinking?"

"I just need a reminder of who I am." Summer sat on the park bench staring up at the midnight sky, alone.

"Maybe you need to come home to remember who you are."

Summer shook her head.

"I am home Ava."

There was silence for a moment on both ends.

"K now I'm not concerned, now I'm officially scared what is going on?" All the traces of sleep were now gone from Ava's voice.

"It's really nothing."

"Summer you're a horrible liar you know that right."

Summer shrugged.

"Stop shrugging and start talking." She smiled at the woman who knew her all too well.

"I met this man who has made me feel things I didn't even know were possible. Emotions that I didn't even know I had and thoughts sometimes so crazy I can't believe they are in my head. And then I gave him up."

"What do you mean you gave him up?"

"What would you do to protect someone you love?"

"Well the only person I love is you so the question should be what would I do to protect you."

"K what would you do to protect me?"

"Nothing." Summer barked a laugh at her answer. "There is nothing that I wouldn't do to protect you."

"That is what I have done for them."

"Who?"

"My family." She rethought everything she had just said and knew how depressing it must sound. "But having done something to protect my family I met another man who Ava he loves me with more than just his heart and I feel the exact same way for him. When I'm not with him I feel so alone, when I am with him I feel so stupid because my brain doesn't seem to wanna work, even just thinking about him my stomach explodes in butterflies. And right now my stomach is in knots and it feels like all the like butterflies are dying."

"K that's a little dramatic even for you."

"Bitch" Summer mumbled.

"Summer why are you calling me probably sitting alone and probably somewhere secluded when you have that waiting for you."

"Because I over reacted over the stupidest thing."

"And that is."

"The fact that he is divorced."

"You not innocent in the relationship department. If I remember correctly you're still engaged to Joey from grade school." The comment Ava made was only to make her smile and of course it worked.

"I need you." Her voice was small and weak.

"First flight out I'll be on it."

"Really?"

"Let me get to bed then so I can be prepared to help you through your shit storm tomorrow."

"I love you." Summer told the phone.

"You better." Ava answered. "I love you too by the way."

"You better."

::

"Yeah?" Clay sat in the booth across from the officer finally answering the phone that rung repeatedly from his cut.

"Are you busy?" his daughter asked him.

"Nope" he looked at the office defeated staring into a cup of black coffee.

"Ava's coming tomorrow. Can you take me to the air port and pick her up?"

He gave a small satisfying smile.

"Yeah I can get you to the air port on time." He watched the officer raise his head with a look of panic in his eyes. "When's the flight?" he continued.

"I don't know she is gonna call before she leaves."

"No problem Summer I'll get you there on time." Oh yeah he was back in control. Hanging up the phone he watched the office ready to flee from his seat.

"Was that Summer?"

Clay nodded tucking the phone away in his cut.

"Is she?" he cleared his throat. "Leaving?" it didn't help his voice still cracked.

Clay didn't respond only swallowed down the hot cup of joe.

"I have to find her and explain." The office shuffled from the booth.

"Sit down you have time for that, right now you need to make good on your end of the deal."

"Deals off if she leaves Clay." Clay sat back as the officer began to grow a back bone.

"Oh is it."

"Yeah it is." The officer pushed away from the booth only to have the outlaw follow.

"Remember who I am." The outlaw shouted when they reached the front street.

"And you remember who I am." The office turned ready and willing to remind him. "Your end of the deal is flying out of town tomorrow so looks like both of us can't or couldn't keep their word."

This was new for Clay this anger in the officer's eyes was actually pretty impressive.

"I gave you my daughter." The older man reminded.

"And I gave you my honor." The younger man shouted.

"And if I convince her to stay?" Clay softened his words as the officer worked hard to get himself composed.

"Then I want her completely Clay I want her to marry me."

"Last I checked you were still married."

David shook his head. "Not a problem."

"Then I want your word that Charming PD won't be a problem for Samcro."

The man with all the power took a minute to think on the deal he was about to shake on.

"No blood in the streets no drugs in the town." Clay continued. "But I want the heads up on threats to our club the second you hear, I want to go to bed every night in my own bed with my wife and not some prison cell, and I want your word that Summer will be protected and provided for from both you and the club."

"Deal." The officer didn't give it a second thought as his hand feel into the waiting hand of the outlaw.

::

She stood in wait, waiting for the perfect moment to "attack" so to speak. Working up a set of tears that would have won her the Oscar had she decided to be an actor was easy, it was the waiting that was hard. Each foot step brought her target closer, each foot step felt as though it took a life time. Twenty more steps and she would run out of the bushes and repeat the line that worked so well once before.

"Help please my baby is choking." She whispered to herself rehearsing the line and watched the woman cross the deserted street. Her heart began to beat so fast, so loud that she could hear it in her ears and feel it in her throat. "Help please my baby is choking." She said one last time to herself as the woman her father talked no stop about finally was less then fifteen steps away.

"Summer." The president yelled from the sidewalk.

"Shit" she mumbled to herself pushing her body deeper into the shrubs she was blending into and watched the woman turn away from the current direction she was walking in and head towards the man who called her name.

"I thought you were with Jax?" Clay asked his daughter as she approached him and the bike.

"I don't think I'm the kind of company he is interested in keeping tonight." She kept her eyes on her feet, a dead giveaway that she was not okay.

"Come on I'll give you a lift home." He nodded to the bike. "Hate to think who might be lurking in the bushes." He smiled as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Lurking in the bushes Polly watched the father take his daughter home.

::

"What have you done?" he told his reflection as he washed away the sick feeling meeting with Clay Morrow left him with. He wanted to marry Summer he had pretty much thought of nothing else since the moment he met her, but making Clay agree to give him her hand was not the way he wanted it. He wanted her to marry him because she wanted to marry him. He wanted to her to commit to him because she couldn't dream of being with anyone else not because she was forced to. "What is wrong with you?" He asked himself again as he continued to stare at the man he hated at the moment.

The thought of lying in bed alone kept him away from his room, the thought of waking up alone kept him up all night, and the thought of not seeing her the next day had him dressed and ready for work 10 hours before his shift. The heart break, the nausea, the worry that maybe he had lost her had him in his office, not ready, but punched in a prepared for a long night.

::

The hardest part about sleep was trying to get comfortable in the empty bed. Forgetting that she was alone she shuffled further and further into what would have been his side of the bed, had she been in his bed, and only reach the cold edge before the short drop to the floor.

"This sucks." She told her pillow as once again she violently fluffed it. "You're an idiot you know that right?"

Laying back down on the most uncomfortable pillow she had ever laid on she sighed reaching behind her to pull the pillow from behind her head and place it on her face. "You're a total idiot." Her screamed were muffled as the pillow pressed firmly against her face.

"You always talk to yourself?"

Her defense wasn't the greatest nor the most effective but she felt it made a pretty good point. The pillow weakly connected with the biker's body and made the most pathetic thud she had ever heard.

"There is a lock on that window." She told him as she sat up against her head board and pulled the blanket to her chest.

"Guess no one told that to the window." Opie stood at the foot of her bed watching her attempt to hid body parts he had already seen, and memorized.

"So if you're not happy I guess no one can be huh." She watched him watch her.

"Who says I'm not happy." He continued to stand waiting for her to invite him onto the bed, she didn't.

"How could you do that to me Opie?" There was no anger in her voice, only hurt.

"Well clearly nothing happened from it so I don't see what the problem is."

"Clearly something could have."

"And would that have been so bad?" he snapped.

The change in his voice and the uncomfortableness of the situation made her jump dropping the blanket giving a hint at her nakedness underneath.

"You can't be here."

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be." He softened his tone as the look of oncoming fear graced her face.

He stared at her for a second as she hugged the blanket to her neck and watched him suspiciously make his way around her room to the chair just a few inches away from her bed. His fingers mindless strummed on the strings of her mother's guitar well he continued to stare at the blanket doing little to cover her naked body. Through the thin material he could see the outline of her curves, through the thin material he could see just how cold the room was with the window open.

"If you aren't going to leave then hand me that shirt." She pointed to an obnoxiously bright orange t-shirt draped over the arm of the chair, he didn't. Pulling his clear from his body he tossed it in her direction then continued to strum the guitar again.

"That's my necklace" She told him as she pulled the warm t-shirt over her body finally letting the blanket slip away when the warmth from his skin blended into the coolness of hers. "That's my tattoo." She nodded towards his ribs. "Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I." He stood up giving her a good view at the righting taking up a small part of his rib cage.

"Did it hurt?" she pulled her legs under the material of the t-shirt and kicked the blanket away.

"Yeah." His hand instantly went to the side and began rubbing it as though pain still radiated through it.

"Good." She smiled into her knees as her arms wrapped around them. "Why are you here Opie?"

"Well I heard once that if you can't sleep it means someone is thinking about you. There are only two people I know who might possibly be thinking about me at this moment and your house is before hers."

"Don't flatter yourself." She continued to watch him only this time instead of waiting for her invitation; he made one for himself and sat on the edge right next to where her legs would have been if she hadn't pulled them against her chest.

"Opie" she gave him a look telling him not to come any closer.

"You always sleep naked?"

"You always break into people's houses?"

"Just the ones keeping me up at night."

"I wasn't thinking about you."

"Maybe you weren't." He moved closer. "But you are now." He gave an arrogant smile as he watched her shudder when memories of their one and only night flooded her mind.

"That's not fair." Her hands rubbed back and further over her tattooed skin bringing heat back to the chill.

"It's not?" He moved even closer. "What exactly is it you remember?" She felt his warm breath on her cheek as she turned her face away from him.

"The part where you took off leaving me standing on the curb alone is very vivid."

"Hmmm." He closed his eyes. "See I was thinking more about you screaming my name the moment I." He moved her hair away from her neck instantly sending another round of chills down her spine. "Made you cum." His warm breath burned against her goose bumped neck.

She froze. In a situation she vowed she would never allow to happen she actually froze.

"Or maybe it's the memory of you on top of me, riding me, your tight pussy stretching around me that keeps you up at night." She turned her head slightly to him. "No wait that me."

"Please Opie." Her hand pushed against his chest half hoping he would.

"I bet you getting wet right now."

She shook her head.

"I bet if I asked you, you would let me check."

She shook her head again.

"Would you let me check Summer." Her breathing gave her away as it quickly began to increase.

He stole his moment and started to move forward towering over her and forcing her to lean back.

"Please Opie." She looked up at him from the pillow of her bed. "Don't make me do this."

"You say it like I'm making you do something you don't want to do."

She didn't answer, she couldn't answer, and she wouldn't answer.

A knee pushed a space between her shut legs and slowly began to open them wide and then just when she thought he was done, wider.

Her eyes slammed shut as callused fingers slowly raised the hem of the shirt up mid thigh then over her belly and not stopping till it cleared her body and fell to the floor. The same callused fingers that removed the only clothing she wore slowly worked their way down to a spot reserved for one man, not this man.

"You're dripping." He looked up from his knees at hooded eyes.

Two fingers inserted barely inside her broke then eye contact as her head fell back and her hips surged forward forcing them the rest of the way in.

"There's my girl." He gloated as his other hand reached for the small of her back holding it up as if she weighted nothing. Slowly he moved his fingers in and out well holding her up increasing the pressure his fingers were causing and making them all reach deeper inside her. He kept it slow even though her body pushed forward for more. It was a slow punishment he would give her tonight, making each feeling drawn out and extremely frustrating to her to as she was slowly pushed to the edge but not quite over. His thumb joined in on the action and each time his fingers slowly pulled out his thumb flicked the little numb throbbing for his touch. Each time he did it she released a breath moan and an even breathier "please." His punishment so to speak was working and her hands reached down to join him only to be pushed away by his.

"Oh no you are not allowed to touch." He pulled her forward and angled her hips higher. "I miss your taste." She watched him through her knees as his head lowered to an area that use to be reserved for another man, now apparently including him too.

Her head fell back the minute he heat of his mouth mixed with the heat of her body.

"Opie" she moaned as his tip of his tongue touched her skin, of course that was the last thing she was able to say as tip turned into more and her brain ceased to exist.

The only noises filling the room the moment his tongue worked her into frenzy was the heaving breath from the woman on the bed, the rubbing material of jean with the cotton of her sheets, the chain from his belt and the mouth on a very wet area.

He knew he had her the minute her legs stiffened and pulled up in an upside down v. She even arched her back and practically shoved herself into his face demanding he finish her, now.

"I need you Opie. Please." Her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders as his tongue moved faster and faster over throbbing skin but threat of liquid oozed out of her enticed him to continue.

"Not yet!" she screamed into her pillow. "I wanna cum with you inside me." Done. He was inside her before she could ask again. He stayed on his knees but pulled her body towards him raising her up once again with a hand on the small of her back and inserted himself hard into her tight body. She re-arched her back the with the first thrust but unable to continue without his assistance.

Harder, harder, deeper, slower, harder. That was the pattern that started the burning in the tips of his toes. Watching her pant also helped, so did the way sweat began to glisten her body, yeah that helped a lot. She pulled herself up so that she sat in his lap facing him her arms tightly over his shoulders as he led her body in movement. He was in charge tonight and she willingly allowed him control.

His eyes began to close as the orgasm moved up his thighs and down from his belly.

"I wanna watch you cum." She whispered into his ear just as he lost himself to the movement. With a smile on his face he opened his eyes and watched her watching him exploding into her. She found her own fireworks seconds after and with a hand over her tightly mouth he helped her ride out her screaming orgasm without anyone hearing.

::

"I'm not just another quick fuck" she laid on her side staring into his face as he pushed her hair away from hers.

"I know."

"I will be with you if you let me." She searched his eyes hoping he would have her.

"I know." He smiled moving his fingers to her bare shoulders.

"I wanna be with you." She nodded as if the movement actually meant something.

"I know." He leaned forward kissing the soft skin above her collar bone. "And we will."

"Opie." She began to pull away.

"I want to be with you too." His words pulled her back. "I loved you first."

She gave a small smile as she began to close her eyes both physically and mentally exhausted from the numerous rounds of consensual sex. She soon found herself drifting into sleep as his arms enveloped her in warmth and safety. This was right, this was familiar, this was home.

::

She reached out for the man who left only an empty warm spot beside her. Her eyes opened quickly at the realization that she was alone, for a second she wondered if she had dreamed the night before but the dull satisfying throb between her legs told her there was no way she was dreaming.

"He's gone." The President stood in the door way looking down at his daughter with his queen beside him.

"Why?" she looked in the face of the President of Samcro.

"He isn't for you Summer."

"We are going to be together."

"You are forbidden to see him."

"Clay."

"You're forbidden!" He gave a thunderous yell shaking the foundation of his house and causing both women to jump almost clear out of their skin.

"You are a member of this family and as a member of this family you have sacrifices to make. We have all made sacrifices for the good of this family and for the good of the club." She searched out Gemma's face for assistance but found nothing but an icy stare.

"Your place is with David Hale."

"Clay." Summers heart dropped to her stomach. "I can't not now, not after." She shook her head knowing that pleading wouldn't change the president's mind.

"Your place is with David Hale." He repeated. "And if you decided that you can't or even decide you won't." A smile so cold so evil slowly formed across his face. "I will give you to my men and they will show you how women of the club pay their dues to the club." Now Gemma turned to her husband to protest but the glare he gave her quickly reminded her of her position as Old Lady, nothing more despite what she may think.

"Understand!" His voice gave the same thunderous sound that forced her to nod her head. "Good now clean yourself up and remember you're a Morrow."

::

Hope you all enjoy and I promise I will update tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey everyone just a reminder whatever you don't recognize is mine.

Hope everyone enjoys and remember review it if you like it and review it if you don't.

Chapter 32

Desperation was a funny thing, desperation made people say and do funny things, funny not in the haha tell me another joke way, no it was funny in the oh my god this is so horribly bad it has to be comical in a psychotic break way. Desperation made threats told from father to daughter almost normal, desperation made men leave warm beds, desperation made deals with devils. And if desperation was bad then the quick fall from desperation to normality was hell. When desperation vanished and the aftermath of deals, threats, and harsh decisions where left to clear brain, that was when desperation smiled. The clear heads tried to come to sense with the risks they had taken, the threats they have made, and the damages they have caused. It was in the aftermath of desperation that one really reacts by either putting on a flowing summer dress, or forcing heart to deny true feelings, or swallowing pride to beg for forgiveness. Of course though, when actions or words are said in desperation, sometimes saying I'm sorry wouldn't be nearly enough.

::

"You look nice." Tense wouldn't even begin to describe the dining room as three bodies sat down for breakfast.

"Thank you." The one affected the worst by acts of desperation mumbled into a plate of eggs prepare by loving hands.

"Any word from Ava." Her father's voice was soft, surprisingly soft.

"Her fight will come in at 2." She kept her face turned away from the man.

"I'll make sure you are there to get her." He stared softly at her hoping she would slip up and face him, she didn't.

"Thank you." She placed the fork on her plate and stood swiping her hands over the lime green flowy dress. "I should go."

"Summer." He began to stand. "About last night."

She shook her head keeping it turned away from the man.

"Am I accepting the apology from my father or the president of Samcro?"

"Your father." He started to walk forward.

"Keep it then." She back out of his reach and out of the house.

Gemma stayed silent as she watched her husband's face change through stages of emotions to strong for him to understand.

"She'll forgive you Clay just give her some time."

He didn't say anything as his cold eyes locked on hers sending a chill down her spine but straighten none the less. She wouldn't show any hint of weakness however in front of this man but she did know her place as only an old lady, nothing more, and picked up the discarded plates and returned them to the kitchen.

::

"You been here all night?" His boss stood in the doorway halfway in but still halfway out.

Blinking himself out of thought he looked to the man but did nothing to address him.

"You okay son?" The boss took a step forward into the office. "You honestly look like shit." He was hoping he would get a reaction from the jab, he didn't.

"What's uh going on son?" Wayne sat in the chair across from the man who refused to make eye contact as he sat defeated in front of his desk. "Uh everything alright with you and…"

"I made a mistake." David cut him off.

"Okay is this about Summer?"

David nodded.

"Talk to me David together we can figure this out."

He shook his head in the direction of the wall. "No I uh... I got myself into this I can't ask for you to get me out."

"David I will help you."

"She is gonna turn into him." David finally turned to his boss. "I can't save her for him."

"Maybe." His boss exhaled. "Maybe she doesn't want to be saved from him."

Sitting forward with his elbows on his knees he finally turned to his boss, eyes swollen from lack of sleep and day old scruff covering his cheeks and chin. "I gave him everything on the promise that he gives me her."

Wayne just nodded as he watched the hurting man in front of him, a little confused as to what the problem actually was.

"He agreed that I could have her, just like that, like it didn't even matter that he was just giving his daughter away." David looked away. "How do I look her in the fast every morning knowing that the only reason she is with me is because I traded for her. How do I look at her every morning and think what I did was right."

His thumb stroked his forehead as he opened his mouth again. "I thought I was going to lose her and I panicked. It was just a fight not a war between us and I panicked and I…" he all most laughed at the insanity of it all "I my honor to Clay for her." Not able to say another word he dropped his head before turning to his boss. "What do I do?"

"Uh." His boss was at a loss, this was the situation he had dreamed about so many times with a woman much old then Summer. He knew deep down in his heart that he wouldn't be reacting with a conscious if he made a deal with the devil and had his lady handed to him on a silver platter. In the brief moment he had to think up a solution there was a knock on the door and he didn't need to turn to see who it was from the look on the deputy chief's face it was probably, more than likely, 99% sure, it was Summer.

"I'll uh." Wayne left before he could say give you a minute shutting the door behind him as he gave them both privacy, not much as he didn't move away from the closed door and even went as far as placing his ear against the thin wood.

"Hey." She stayed in one spot fingers laced against the small of her back.

It took David a few minutes to recognize the woman standing in front of him, there was something different about her and he couldn't figure out what. His eyes painfully racked over every inch of her body refusing to give up the quest in discovering what caused the difference from the woman he knew yesterday to the woman he knew today. It could be the dress as he hadn't seen it on her before, but that wasn't it the style was similar to ones he had seen before, she wore heals on her feet but again it wasn't that he had never seen her in shoes before, her hair was straightened and pulled away from her face with a braid along her hair line but in all the time he had known her she had styled it different almost each and every time. He narrowed his listed down quickly to two things, her eyes which didn't have the same sparkle she had every time they locked eyes and her smile, it was her smile he finally decided, the smile she always had on her face for every occasion even when sad or disappointed was different, different as in not there.

"Hey" He stood up from his desk wincing as his legs protested to the movement and blood rushed to limbs that had been sitting for the last, what was it now, 8 hours.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes fell to her feet more so to the beige heels she shoved them in before she left the house.

"Summer." He sighed rounding the corner of his desk stopping inches away from the body that moved an inch back. "I over reacted and I'm sorry." Her voice was small but full of emotion her face didn't show. Emotions such a fear thanks the threat her father made, or heart break thanks to the loss again of another man, betrayal thanks the same man having proven that once again she wasn't as important to him as she had hoped she had been, and desperation thanks to her crazy need to please her father, oh and there also was the same desperation to keep the man who was her father and last living parent in her life. Lots and lots of emotions she would take to her grave before she opened up and shared them anyone. She glanced up at the man who had her father not told her to come here would have anyways. The man who gave her so much with so little in return, the man who gave her more than a home, gave her a sense of purpose and more importantly security.

"Summer I uh." He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest instantly closing her out. "I uh think I made a mistake."

The glance turned into a full on stare with wide eyes as she listened to the beginning of a confession.

"I we are um." He was fumbling over the words he had to say. "I think we are moving too fast I need to step back and."

Just like that the security blanket he provided, he took it back by ripping it clean out of her arms. "What?" her brows seemed to join in the middle of her forehead as she tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"This whole thing between you and me and." He shook his head. "I think it would be for the best if we just end it now before it gets more serious."

"More serious?" she took a step forward. "How can it get more serious then what it is now." She looked up into his eyes with her dull almost lifeless eyes. "You said you loved me."

"I was wrong." He held her gaze. "I thought I was falling in love with you and I was wrong."

This would be the moment she would cry but for some reason no tears formed in her eyes. And it didn't matter that she couldn't cry to show hurt, David saw the hurt he had caused all of her body and worse on her face.

"I don't love you." He closed his eyes as he said it again almost as if to prove to himself that his words were true, they weren't.

She didn't say a word before stepping back with her hands placed perfectly over her mouth and her heart.

"Maybe this is for the best I mean you're heading home and…" her head shot up stopping the words from coming out of his mouth.

"I am home."

She turned to leave.

"Wait aren't you going back to Louisiana?"

"No." she shook her head before reaching for the knob.

"Clay said something about an airport that you were…" He clenched his fists. "You were never leaving were you?" He nodded quickly realizing he had been played.

She shook her head as she opened the door. "Ava's coming."

"Dammit" he yelled to himself as the door shut gently behind her.

::

"Oh God." Clay placed the wrench on the tool box as he watched the cab pull up to the curb. Boots was the first thing he saw next of course was the legs that were in them, followed by the body which was in the processes of climbing out of the back seat of the cab. The cabbie to willing to help offered a hand which she ignored and before turned to view her surroundings.

"Who the fuck." Tig stood beside the president enjoying the same view.

"The best friend." Clay glanced to the men to shell shocked to work. "Back to work you idiots." He hollowed before going to make his introductions.

Approaching the woman Clay was suddenly overwhelmed with an unnerving sense of calmness. A feeling he had felt on many occasions but on a much smaller scale by his own daughter. This woman however took a feeling of peace and serenity his daughter had the ability to give and made it feel almost hostile and like he thought before, unnerving.

"You Ava?" he asked the woman knowing exactly who she was the minute the cab pulled up. She gave a side smile silently appraising the man with a powerful energy surround him before extending her hand. "Clay?" of course she knew exactly who the man was before she climbed out of the cab.

"You're early Summer said you wouldn't get here till 2."

"2 my time." She kept her eyes locked on the man's as if reading every thought he had through his eye contact. He almost pulled his hand away from her the instant they touched as a gut feeling told him this was not just a woman, this was a dangerous woman. It was in her eyes, in the way she stood, in the half smirk smile on her face, this woman was not dangerous in the "I will shoot you point blank" way, no this one was dangerous in the way that she would stalk her pray like a snake, patiently wait for a moment to attack and she was smart, smarter than him, smarter than his daughter, smarter than his wife. Of course it could have just been the .40 caliber Smith a Wesson bullet hanging between her tits.

"Well come on in a make yourself at home Summer isn't here yet but I will…" she was already walking away towards the sidewalk before the man could finish his sentence. A little surprised at the lack of respect he was receiving he watched her pick up her back not asking for assistance as clearly she didn't need or want it.

"Thank you Mr. Morrow." She walked passed him locking eyes on his as she passed. It was the eyes that confirmed the danger to this woman, it was the eyes that showed the old soul her body possessed and the infinite amount of wisdom crammed deep within her brain.

He was shaking his head as he turned to watch the rear of the best friend walk by and told himself he was beginning to sound like a pussy with this thoughts of old souls. Mentally he took a moment to nut kick himself well watching his men turn into pussy in their own ways falling over one another to help a woman with a tight ass, huge rack, and long legs carry a small amount of luggage.

Being a pussy one last time he knew it was a very surreal moment to meet the other half of his daughter and took a moment to enjoy the view of the woman who sorry Summer, was much more woman then his flesh and blood.

::

Sack almost died the minute she entered the club house. Summer had seemed to forget to mention that this tornado would be touching down in Charming so when he saw her step through the door he froze.

"Ava." He stood behind the bar watching two of his brother fall almost head first through the doorway. "What are you?"

"I have found myself very unsatisfied since you left that I packed up and decided to get…" she looked at the men over her shoulder attempting to regain composer. "Summer asked me to come down just here for the weekend." Her mid calf high shit kickin boots lead her legs to the bar well her very short black shorts swayed perfectly with each step.

Sack found himself swallowing air much need important air that his brain required to function.

"How's our girl?" she leaned into the bar giving him a perfect view of her tits and of course the bullet.

"Uh goo goo good." He finally got out.

"Didn't sound real good on the phone yesterday." She crossed her legs at the ankles and lean forward. "You know anythin bout that?"

His head quickly shook to the side over and over.

"Hmm well you gonna get me a drink then." She winked before turning back to the men who patiently waited for their turn. "Well let's have it, what are your names." She finally addressed the bald one and the semi bald one. "Oh yeah and also, I'm with him." She stuck her thumb and clicked her mouth in Sacks direction.

::

Nothing would stop the white hot searing pain in her heart, nothing, well that was what she thought two seconds ago when she reluctantly entered the lot of her father's club and business. Just when she thought the world would crash down around her the club house door opened and her saving grace exited. Running with a leap of faith she threw herself into the arms of her best friend and held on tightly for dear life. If she was going down sure as hell she wasn't going down alone, just to make sure she wouldn't be alone she wrapped her legs tightly around her best friend's waist, extra security, you know how it is.

"You're early."

"Your disregard for time zones is astonishing."

"You're early." Summer repeated grateful for her what was is it, oh yeah, disregard for time zones.

"I take it your happy to see me." Ava held onto the woman squeezing the life from her lungs with her thighs.

They stayed silent for a minute before a throat clearing from her father interrupted their peaceful silence.

"Summer I uh." She shook her head towards her father and gave a hint of a smile. "I will talk to you later." He finished watching her smile returned as she faced her friend. "I don't know about you but I need to get shit faced."

Ava puckered her lips in a smirk that said "Damn right sister."

Clay watched the daughter and the bestfriend leave the property as Tig approached with the pre pay. "You believe Sack hit that?" Tig asked handing the phone to his pres.

"Why not nothing seems to make any fucking sense anymore." Clay told him as he took the phone.

"Yeah." He grunted into it.

"I ended things with Summer today." The other end told him.

"Uh what?" he walked away from the noise of his men now with nothing to look at eager to get back to work. "Hale?"

"I ended things with Summer today so don't worry about your end of the deal I'm out." Confused none the less Clay gave another "huh?"

"I gave you my word on Zobelle and I intend to keep it."

"And the rest?"

"Whatever Clay consider Charming yours. I just want to make sure Summer will be safe and happy."

"And why the change of heart?" Clay sat on the edge of the picnic bench. "Not good enough for you or something?"

"No your not." David hung up the phone and threw it on top of his desk.

::

The tour of bars they would be returning to this evening left the woman believing they walked as they had when they entered the 4 fine establishments, sober. Returning to the family home for a change of clothes and food to sop up the alcohol stirring their stomachs they met a full house of family members.

"The family" Ava whispered as they entered the dining room.

Jax was first to stand and offer assistant to the sister who seemed to have grown two left feet in the last 24 hours.

"Ava allow me to introduce you to my brother." Jax stuck a hand out from under his sister's arm which the best friend accepted.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled before turning to the next waiting person.

"And this is his wife Tara." Summer's smile was the widest Ava had seen yet when she introduced Louisiana best friend to Charming best friend.

"And you know Clay" she quickly skipped her father "And this is his wife Gemma." She nodded to the elder of the women in the room and watched her step mother shake her best friend's hand.

While Clay watched the introductions he smiled as his wife and the best friend shook hands. "Gemma meet Gemma 2.0" he silently laughed to himself.

"Come out with us Tara." Summer asked sweet as punch.

"No I don't think so." Tara glanced at Jax who shrugged while bouncing his son on his knee.

"Come out with us Tara." Sweet as punch turned to demanding and asking, telling.

"I don't know you guys don't wanna hang out with me."

"Come out with us Tara." Demanding turned to whining which surprise seemed to work and Tara reluctantly stood up.

"Take Sack with you." Clay tried to sound as fatherly as he could.

"With pleasure" Ava laughed as she followed Summer to her room. Tara still rather reluctant looked over her shoulder at her smiling old man.

"Have fun" he blew her a kiss.

"Oh I will." She winked back.

::

"So." Ava sipped her beer. "How long has this been goin on?"

Three heads watched a woman in more of a tight fitting silver shirt than a dress dance with two men who looked like they belonged on a shopping bag or a billboard reminding kids of the danger of un protected sex.

Tara nursing a bottle of water shook her head before glancing at Sack and in no way what so ever envied the position he was going to be in.

"This is new." Tara turned to Ava who protectively watched the blonde shaking her money maker into the lap of thing 1 then thing 2.

"What's going on with her and uh what's his name?" Ava didn't know and that was the point she needed these two to start talking and filling in the gaps that Summer had left out.

"David." Tara answered. "I don't know I thought everything was fine. They just started seeing each other but I think it may have been get really quick really fast."

"She is a runner." Ava spoke into her bottle before the golden liquid filled her mouth.

"Shit." Sack stood up as Thing 2 placed his hands a little too low on her totem pole, if you know what I mean. One strong yank had him sitting back down.

"She'll be fine." Ava told the table.

"But Clay." Sack began to protest.

"Mr. Morrow isn't here." Just to be sure Sack found himself looking around the bar. "She got herself into this she will get herself out of it."

The three heads turned back to the woman.

"I think I need a refill." She pouted her lips at Austin or was it Chase. Either way she pouted her lips at one of them and held up her drink.

"Anything baby." Austin or Chase or whatever his name was nodded to his buddy at the bar and holding up two fingers.

The song changed something faster something "sexier" and she gave an excited cheer. "I love this song" she threw her hands up into the air and began to sway her body in a way that said "I'm easy", well to a drunk guy it looked like it said "I'm easy." Closing her eyes she lost herself to the music well hands not belonging to her lost themselves to her body. With a semi strong boyish man chest behind her back she fell into rhythm with the swaying body behind her. Her head un able to fight gravity fell back onto his shoulder and she turned her face into his smooth neck inhaling cheap cologne probably from a can if she had to guess.

When skin made contact with her bare skin somewhere between mid thigh and upper thigh her head fought gravity and came forward looking down at the hand slowly working its way up to what she declared "No Man's Land."

"What are you doing?" she asked him over the music.

"Ever been with a real man Lacy?"

Even in her beyond drunken state she still laughed, laughed at the man she was with, the men she had been with, she laughed hysterically and the situation she was in now at this bar and outside of this bar in her real life.

"Your ridicules" she pushed away from the man who wasn't quite ready to let her leave. "Let go." She looked down at the hand that had gone exploring between her legs now holding her bicep tight. She looked up through lashes and again asked nicely for him to "Let go."

He smiled as he shook his head pulling her in for another dance only this time there was no back to chest it was all front to front with one of his thin man legs between perfectly able to kick legs.

"I believe she said let go." A rumble of a voice cut the dance short. Looking over her pathetic captures shoulders she laughed at the patch belonging to the President of the Nomads.

"I am handling this Quinn." Her eyes went from patch to his eyes.

"Sure looks like you are there slugger." Amused he put his hands up in defense and stepped back allowing her to "Handle the situation."

"I have a plan." She spoke once again over the shoulder of the man beginning to sweat a little too much.

"Totally looks like you do. Forgive me for stepping in." He didn't move but once again held up his hands before crossing them over his chest.

"Fine step in." She told the biker only to be pushed away quickly as her "dance partner" retreated quickly to the safety of his car, outside of the club.

"Man you need to teach a course or something cause you were complete in control of that situation." He smirked as he turned to glare at the prospect responsible for her protection.

"Shit." Sack mumbled before once again rising to his feet.

"Sit down." Ava ordered as she stood and strolled over to the biker and the lush. "She needs to take responsibilities for her actions." Ava informed the biker.

"You would sit back and watch her be raped."

"You're being dramatic." Ava told him a matter of factly.

"Am I" Amused by this woman he smiled.

"Oh my God." Both heads turned to face Summer. "Someone drank my drink." She looked at the empty glass in her hand.

"And you my love are done." Ava took the glass from the girls hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her balanced.

"Can I get you guys a cab?"

"No." Ava turned away from the man not interested in his growing interest in her. "Have a nice night and oh and thanks for not letting my friend get raped." She led Summer to the door while the other two in their party followed.

::

"This is a bad idea" Sack told Tara well jumping to keep warm thanks to the chilly late night weather.

"Think I don't know that?" Mindlessly Tara kept the slow growing belly of hers warm by rubbing her hand back and forth over it.

"Give me a boost." Summer stood below the window that was for a bed room. Being such a good friend Ava was one all fours before Summer could ask again. Kicking off shoes and stepping onto the back she hoisted herself up the edge of the window and peaked in.

"Nothing" She told Ava and then her friends standing beside the black Range Rover.

"Maybe that's a sign" Ava looked up at the woman who wasn't as light as she was when they did this last time, 8 years ago.

"That's not his car. She is here. I can feel it." She turned back to the window expecting no demanding to catch him in the act.

"You must be Ava." A male voice spoke from their right.

"Yup." Ava looked up while Summer's ass met the cement of his sidewalk.

"Does look out mean anything to you?" She shouted to the two only tasked with one job, look out.

"What is wrong with you?" She looked up at David while rubbing the radiating pain from her sure to bruise ass. "When someone is spying on you, you don't sneak up on them. God!" Ava bushed the dirt away from hands and knees before she reached down to help up her friend.

"So she's drunk?" David asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh so it obvious?" The sarcasm from Ava made him smile. "Ava" she extended her hand even though the introductions were already made.

"David" he slide his hand into hers. "Just for peace of mind how drunk is she?"

"Uh well she should be operating a vehicle any time soon."

"I don't drive." Summer snapped but took the opportunity to point at the elephant in his drive way. "Un like some people."

David followed her finger at the shiny black suv then looked back at her and shrugged.

"Right so we are going to..." Ava started walking away while gently but forcefully pulling Summer along.

"Did you know that your eyes expand 45% when you see someone you love." Summer cut her off. "It's your eyes that gave you away. It's your eyes that told me you were lying." She stumbled as she stepped away from Ava and closer to David. "Every time you look at me your pupils dilate and they are doing it now so your eyes told me that you lied when you said you didn't love me."

Ava gave a huff of a laugh as she joined the two by the bumper of the SUV. "This is gonna be good." She told the two well wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

"My name is Summer Ledet and I'm 25 year old collage drop out because the responsibility of molding young minds freaked the fuck out of me. The thought of finishing something my mom wanted for me freaked the fuck out of me. I don't wear shoes because I'm faster without them." She continued. "I know this because I will run away from any situation I can't control. I think if I'm fast then there is no way that the situation will catch up with me." She took a breath "I hate tomatoes I think they are disgusting but I love ketchup." She shrugged as if to say go figure. "I want 3 kids and I have a dog who has adopted my step mother and that breaks my heart because it's my dog but I have been MIA lately that it has forgotten I'm it's owner." She took a step forward. "I drunk like so drunk I don't know how I'm able to put together a full sentence, but maybe that is why I'm able to tell you this because I am so drunk I don't really know what I'm saying I just hoping it all makes sense." She tilted her head as if trying to make it make sense to her. "I will kill every spider that gets in your path and I will come out swinging at every clown that is within a 10 mile radius of you. And you may not love me now but you did at one time and right now I love you enough for the both of us." Her lip trembled. "I thought if I got so drunk that I just passed out it would make the idea of not sleeping in the same bed with you easier but I keep drinking and for some reason I am still awake." She watched him process everything she was saying. "I fucked Opie" she threw her hands up as he took a step back. "And you knew and you didn't say anything because that's the kind of person you are. Because you're a good guy." She took a breath "You're a good guy with a good heart" she put her hand forward to where his heart would be if he was close enough for her to reach. "Where I don't even know who I am anymore. I have been told I have blood that runs through my veins that will turn me into a bad person no matter what I do it's inevitable."

"Uh no." Ava whispered to the two.

"I am so desperate for my dad to keep me in his life that I think I need to do everything he asks of me because if he rejects me what do I have. My mom died and I cried more when I cut my hair then I did at her funeral but…" she stopped to think not sure why she needed to add that little crying part in maybe to show she was becoming a or really is a horrible person. "My mom died and if Clay leaves who I do have left?" She looked back at Ava who nodded snorting back tears of Summer's confessions. "You don't love me right now and I get it and I don't blame you but I love you and maybe I can love you enough for the both of us." He took a step forward with a tiny hint of a smile on his lips.

"You're the only place in this fucked up place that feels safe that feels better then home and if I don't have you then how can I be safe?"

Just as his hands reached to push that strand that always fell into her face back and woman behind him cleared her throat.

::

Enjoy and I'll update soon.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey everyone just a reminder whatever you don't recognize is mine.

Hope everyone enjoys and remember review it if you like it and review it if you don't.

Chapter 33

Looking between the officer and his wife with a rather "Fuck My Life" semi smile she laughed.

"You know what?" she looked back at her trio before facing the couple again. "I am actually at the wrong house." She reached down to scoop up the straps of her heels. "I'm just gonna" she began to walk away before she could say go.

He had to force his feet to stay planted as he reminded himself that in the long run this was for the best. Letting her go was the best thing for everyone, but that didn't stop him from watching her re join her group and quickly lead the way away from him.

"Nice David, really fucking nice." His wife soon to be ex turned back towards the door and left him alone watching the three follow their practically speed walking leader.

::

"So that wasn't what I expected." Sack stayed close to Tara's side as the two trailed much slower behind the blond and her best friend.

"Yeah" Tara watched the scene in front of them wondering for a second what she would say to Summer to comfort her in her time of need, she mostly found herself grateful that it was the Louisiana best friend that would have to take the burden of Summer's hurt. "Didn't really see it ending that way."

When Summer stopped the party following her stopped and patiently waited as she quickly turned to face them with clenched fists. The noise that came from her open mouth had Sack covering his ears and Tara covering her belly as if she would be able to block the blood curdling scream from reaching her fetus.

When only the echos of her screams were the only sounds they heard Ava turned to her friend.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Blah" was the next sound Summer made as she fell on all fours and heaved the liquid contents from her stomach.

Sighing the best friend knelled down beside the woman looking very similar to a cat working up a hair ball and pulled the hair away from her face with a hand while the other hand worked on rubbing relief to her shoulders. "It's okay let it out" She repeated over and over.

Tara and Sack watched the gentleness on the stranger as she instantly and without question gave support and comfort.

"So." Ava turned to face the two. "What are we doing tomorrow night?"

::

There was no way this professional liar would pass a polygraph if asked the reason why he was still up had nothing to do with his daughter still being out. He had been waiting and watching the clock as 1 turned into 2 and 2 turned into 3. He had lost the right to be a father the moment that he threatened her but that didn't mean he would stop being a father. He knew that the relationship if he was lucky would be civil at best but knew he didn't even deserve that, hell he didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as his offspring. But that didn't mean he would stop caring, loving, trying. Every worse case scenario ran through his head as he sat at the kitchen table watching the minutes turn to hours. She could have let, gone back to Louisiana on a whim, she could be dead, she could be in jail, she could be … A key slid into the lock and the door flung open with a grunt. Standing at the table practically pushing over the chair behind him he head towards the door following the sounds of deep, excruciating grunts and moans to see the best friend carry the daughter piggy back.

"What happened?" Clay asked as he reached for the sleeping body of his daughter instantly smelling the booze and vomit radiating off her skin.

"Well she's drunk." Ava stretched her back as the weight of her friend was finally relieved from her shoulders.

"How much did she drink?" Clay asked cradling the woman in his arms.

"Enough." Ava followed the man down the hallway to the waiting bed room both women would be sharing tonight. She stood in the doorframe and watched the gentle nurturing way he laid her back on the turned down mattress. His hands gently brushed hair away from her sleeping face in a way so soft it was if he were handling a priceless Faberge Egg.

"I think it might be time for her to come home." Ava finally broke the silence having seen more than enough able to guess from the look on his face or just the way he touched her sleeping face it was out of regret for previous actions or possibly an apology.

He shook his head before taking a step back from the woman turning her face away from the feather touches he had placed on her skin.

"I think that maybe there is more to this "Change" then just a broken heart or rejection from some guy." She continued standing in the door way stalking Clay with her ever watching eyes, judging him, contemplating him, scrutinizing him all with a poker face not giving away her next thought or move.

"I uh…" he paced the length of the room before turning to the best friend. "Yeah maybe your right."

::

The porn star fell on top of his gasping to fill her lungs with air. Silently they laid her on top of him feeling his beating heart against hers.

"That was." She smiled looking up into his bearded face frowning only for a second as she noticed he wasn't smiling. Of course though the minute he noticed her looking at him a smile spread across his face and he finished her statement "amazing" he pushed the now sweat coated locks away from her shoulder and kissed the soft skin.

"You okay?" she was about to move from his body as if that were the problem but his strong arms wrapped around her tiny torso holding her firmly in place. "This was right" he told himself. "This wasn't complicated."

"I love you Opie." She rested her head against his chest saying those three words for the first time to him.

"I love you too baby." He said baby just because he didn't trust his heart not to call her another name.

He closed his eyes and inhaled her coconut smell and found himself slowly starting to drift off. Yeah this was right he nodded. Tomorrow morning when he woke up next to this woman he would wake up knowing that this shit wasn't gonna get complicated.

::

"What's the matter with you, you use to be faster." Ava mocked three steps ahead. She might as well be 10 cause there was no way Summer was able to keep up. Her lungs burned as she tried to draw in oxygen and each muscle felt torn as she took each running step. Her skin was beyond felt inflamed and although she was sweating profusely there was no calming the heat her skin was producing. What had started out as just a jog around the block had turned into a competition with one girl pushing herself just a little fast causing the other to do the same only just a tad more. Soon enough the jog was a sprint a block was Main Street Charming heading in the opposite direction.

Pulling the drenched material from her skin David watched the way her muscles stretched under her reddened skin. His breathing hitched as in what seemed like slow motion the multi shaded, thanks to perspiration, orange shirt pulled up over a black sports bra that bounced perfectly to each step her tight legs took. He could see the struggle on her face but more than struggle he saw her refusal to give up and pushed through the pain her arm seemed to be holding in against her rib cage. Suddenly he wasn't looking at the woman jogging towards him anymore he was looking up at the woman straddling his hips. Instead of seeing the black sports bra he was looking up at the breast being pushed forward thanks the deep arch in her spin as her head fell back. He saw felt the strain her body it worked slowly for a release only he would be able to provide.

Maybe closing his eyes would help he thought but the minute he did the vision only got worse. He could actually feel her hips pumping against his body. The slow but powerful thrust of her hips against his body, the soft silk of her skin against his finger tips, the smells of their scents mixing together in his nose.

"Shit." He mumbled opening his eyes and watching the woman push her body in a way she had pushed it for him.

In a minute they would be running past him and he quickly cursed himself for venturing out of the safety of his office and falling helpless to the demands of his stomach. God he could only imagine how bad this looked, showing up at the exact same moment as the woman looked planned almost a little to convenient but believe it or not this moment of perfect timing set in motions by fate. He nodded to Ava as they approached and was grateful the friend slowed down her jog thinking maybe this would slow down Summers as well, it didn't and maybe that was only because she didn't notice Ava pretend to not have the strength to go on. If seeing her was this hard, seeing her and having her look through him like he was a stranger even worse. She hadn't even attempted to slow down but she also didn't pick up her speed as she ran past so that had to mean something right? He knew that she knew he was there, she had to he was standing almost directly in her path. With a small smile and a tiny head nod he prepare himself for her to stop only as she approached all he got was a quick nod and an "Afternoon officer."

"Afternoon officer." He repeated to himself and cursed the fact that he had so quickly went from David to officer.

Ava had at least glanced over her shoulder at the man still trying to come to terms with going from the informal snub and threw her feet into cement the moment he saw him turn, face them, and take off like a rocket.

He was passed Ava who with hands on knees was re introducing oxygen to her lungs and beside the woman who hadn't yet noticed him.

She turned her head once not seeing her running mate then turned her head to look a second time when she realized who had replaced her previous companion.

"What are you doing?" she asked when the shock of who stood beside her tripped up her legs momentarily. Regaining her footing she refused to show any form of weakness that just his mere presence caused.

"So I'm just an officer now?" there was hint of hurt in his voice which made her run faster out of anger. He didn't for one second have the right to be hurt.

"Uh yeah cause that is what you are." She glanced back at Ava finding a much needed bottle of water to dump over her molten skin, molten in the sense of color and temperature.

"What do you want me to say to you?" She stopped on a dime when the heaving in her chest was due less to the exercise and more to the crushing sensation just being near him was causing.

Wiping a thin layer of sweat away from his brow with the back of his sleeve his eyes locked on to her face and sent a silent pray that she would look him in the face, prayer answered when her agonizing eyes turned to his.

"She signed the papers."

She shook her head as if it mattered.

"David" She put an arm over her forehead to help keep the sting of sweat from her eyes but really the sting from sweat would be a welcome relief to the sting just looking at him caused her heart. Taking a few deep breaths she told herself she was finally ready to let go and just get this over with. "I poured my heart out to you." She locked eyes on him again. "I needed you and you weren't there." Her voice was weak. "You just gave me up like…" she would have said Opie and she would have said her father but those to people right now were dead to her and soon enough they would feel the wrath of her hurt.

"Summer." His voice cracked as she took a step forward going so far as even reaching out for her. She of just shook her head and took a step back.

"I don't even know what I was expecting telling you everything last night." Maybe she licked her lips and rolled her eyes to keep the sting of tears at bay. "No I can tell you that for some crazy reason I thought that maybe this whole fucked up situation could be forgotten about and you would just take my hand." Inadvertently she rubbed one hand over the other. "And you would pull me into your arms and you would kiss me the exact way you do and just from that one kiss I would believe that for the moment everything was going to be okay."

He was speechless she said everything he wished he would have done.

"But I forgot that I'm not a princess despite what people in this fucked up life say. There is no royal family Clay is not a king and Gemma may think she is a Queen but she isn't. I don't need a knight in shining armor to slay my dragons or save me from tall towers. I can and will always be my own hero no matter how easy it would be to fall into your arms and loss myself to you and the grounded sense of security you provide."

Ava listening from a distance nodded as the real Summer returned and knew right at this moment that she would be flying home alone tomorrow.

"If we say we can move on from last night we are lying to ourselves. And it's not seeing you with your ex wife who by the way I know I overreacted to the millionth degree about, and I'm sorry and looking back on everything we can both agree that it was my fault this happened and I will fully take the blame in saying that it was all my fault. Everything that led to yesterday was my fault and I accept that but fuck to seal the deal on this you should know that I fucked Opie that night because I saw her car in your driveway and being weak and vengeful I fucked him to make sure you would hurt just as bad I was."

He had to reign in his need to prove once again to himself, the club, and the people walking on the streets that she was his. Angry fuck yeah, willing to forgive… hell yeah.

She began to walk towards her friend ready to leave, more than ready to run again.

"And would you be wearing shoes when you leave?" He stood strong in front of her.

She stopped and looked back at him. "David." She shook her head.

"Because no matter how fast you are, you can't run from this Summer. He waved his hand back and forth between them.

"Running anywhere sure beats running to you." Okay she knew that wasn't fair but she took the jab and wasn't proud of it. He almost recoiled, almost.

"I'm not innocent in this Summer." Here it comes… the confession… "I made a deal with your dad I offered my badge for you." It was out before he could control himself.

"What?" she shook her head. "Why would you do that?"

"I vowed to keep this town safe and if having the help of Samcro keeps this town…" He found it hard to justify his reasons that at one time made so much sense. "I did it for you because in all honesty to do you think Clay would let me live another day if I came near you."

She bit her lip and continued to shake her head. "He isn't my keeper."

"Summer he is your father that you yourself said you are so desperate to please."

She closed her eyes at his so true words, the threats her father made, the deals she now knew he made, it would probably be all pushed aside because she thought she needed a father.

"As fathers go he isn't a very good one." Even she was able to see the flaws in her father.

"Oh I think I can think of much worse."

There was a minute of silence.

"I don't wanna loose you." He told his feet when he realized the end was near.

"I wish I didn't fuck this up." She also told her feet. "I actually was starting to like the sound of Summer Hale."

They both looked up from their toes at the same moment.

"I can't be with you David but…" she took his face in her sweaty hand. "I can make things right by you."

::

Clay Morrow the father knew his daughter was hurting and would love to go to her with words of wisdom on how to mend a rejected heart, while Clay Morrow the president was trying to find an angle he could us with his daughter rejection to his advantage. Sitting alone in the Chapel he ruled from he struggled with what his head said was right and with what his heart said was right. Where one was full of shame and remorse the other was full of denial and sickening eagerness to move on to the next "enemy."

The door opened before the heavy knock could be answered.

She stood in the door way chest heaving from running no less then mock 3 speed to the club house.

"He doesn't want me." She squared her shoulders proving to him and herself there was no weakness within her.

"Summer." He was standing the moment she was able to speak also he was up to shut the door before a crowd had a chance to appear.

"The deal you made with him about me and him and the club all that it ends today." She held her father eyes watching him slump into the chair his body fit so well in.

"Okay." Clay the father agreed.

"I'm not a pawn in your chess game Clay I am your daughter."

"I know" Clay the father agreed.

"Treat me like your daughter and I will forgive you. But use me again and I will hurt you in the worst way."

The president sat forward.

"I will leave Clay and you will never hear from me again and I will move on with my life and I will get married and I will have children and I will grow old and not a day in my life will I think about you."

Clay the father and Clay the president understood the promise and realized no bullet, no knife, could cause the amount of pain not having his daughter in his life would.

"Do I have your word that the deal with David Hale is done?" She remained strong.

"Yes." Both men answered.

"I forgive you then." She gave a hint of a smile that barely touched her face.

"Summer." He called just before she had a chance to reach the door knob. Looking over her shoulder she glanced at her father. "I'm sorry." His words were full of regret for his actions and in two words he begged for her love and forgiveness.

"Because I love you Clay I will forgive you." She shut the door gently as she left the room.

::

"Need some help?" Cajun French to thick to be her step daughters came from behind the woman preparing a feast of kings.

"You know how to cook?" Gemma glanced at the bottled red head with a smug look.

"No that's more Summer." She approached the counter "But how hard can it be."

"Oh baby this is not something you pick up over night."

"I'm a fast learner." She looked into the face of the step mom as though all her secrets were written on her skin. A stared at the tip of her toes and worked its way up slowly to the tips of her fingers causing Gemma to momentarily stop the task of peeling potatoes.

"So uh." Taking a side step away from the best friend Gemma resumed her work at removing the skin. "You enjoying your little vacation?"

"I am now." Gemma watched the best friend lean across the counter and remove a knife from the safety of its rack. She followed the slow moment back to a stack of un peeled potatoes.

"I don't." Gemma continued to watch as the red head handed a potato and quickly went to work in peeling it just the way the older woman was.

"To be honest Gemma I figured when I left tomorrow Summer would be coming with me."

There was a ping of motherly defense in Gemma's heart as she thought of this woman stealing her daughter away.

"But I think that maybe she is gonna be just fine." Her accent made her words seem drawn out.

"Of course she is." Gemma nodded in agreement. "Nothing is gonna happen to her as long as I'm here." The blade sliced violently through the potato she had just peeled.

"I bet." Ava watched Gemma prove to the potato just how serious she was. "Of course I will be back if Summer needs me." There was a hint of danger in the woman's words that even Gemma could appreciate.

A silent respect between the women happened at that very moment as they both seemed to nod in agreement before returning the Gemma's prompt too cooking class. When the yells from the club house broke their silence both women dropped their weapons and went to investigate.

"Where the fuck where you!" Clay pushed his shaky hands hard against his son's chest.

"Taking care of my investment" Jax pushed back.

"Your priorities are this club" Push went to punch.

"And that is what I was doing" Punch was returned.

"Shit" Gemma watched the chaos begin with a shove and suddenly each person, daughter, father, son, daughter in law, porn star, bikers, every single one of them had a problem with another person in attendance. Tara attacked Lyla verbally well Summer turned her rage on the bearded biker and launching a verbal assault that would have made her father blush if he wasn't trying to protect his face from his son's fist.

Words like slut, whore, shit head, mother fucker, a rainbow of colorful words was what David heard as he stepped into the club house what he saw was much worse when a tiny fist connected with a bearded face and a father wrapped his hands around a son's neck. Even those who had no reason to fight couldn't help themselves as testosterone and adrenaline became intoxicating to them and punches and kicks were thrown just out of the thrill of a fight. Right before David's eyes he watched friends become enemies.

An ear piercing whistle stopped them mid movement and instinct had him searching the crowd for a woman who at the very moment had her fist once again cocked.

"Hate to interrupt." He stepped into the chaos and placed himself between his former woman and a man he would really like to punch himself. "We just found a body on the side of I-19."

An unsettling quiet was all David heard as he noticed men taking a silent tally of who was present and who was not. No one waited to hear who the body was as just the word body set the chaos in motion again.

"This is your fault!" The father started up again.

"Fucking hell this is!" The son roared swing wildly.

"You stupid bitch!" was screamed from the doctor as she lunged at the porn star.

"I would rather die a thousand painful deaths then forgive you." The woman he planned to win back screamed at the biker he was currently blocking a blow from.

"You are now and always will be a complication I don't need in my life." He shouted back.

"I was faking!" a few who heard her cleared their throats and even the officer couldn't hide his amusement at her confession real or not it didn't matter.

"Stupid bitch!" okay now David needed to defend her honor no one calls her a bitch. The fist that connected with his jaw, not intended for him of course, stopped him from defending the woman who had told him earlier today she didn't need it. Point now proven as he nearly crumbled to the ground and saw her fly over him like a tornado.

"So how was your day?" Ava looked towards Gemma and popped a cube of her raw potato into her mouth.

"Luann Delaney" The officer shouted while holding his throbbing jaw. Once again silence. "It was Luann Delaney and from the looks of it someone beat her pretty bad."

When the threat of more words that couldn't be taken back formed on her husband's lips Gemma was the one to explode.

The serving tray in her hand was the only victim of her rage and the chaos that night in the club house of Samcro ended, quickly.

::

Hope you all enjoy... review if you like it, review if you don't. And I'm gonna try and get another update done soon.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone just a reminder whatever you don't recognize is mine.

Sorry it took me so long to update I just recently started a new job and getting back into a 8-4 day is killing me. Anyways enjoy and this picks up right where it left off.

Chapter 34

"I'd rather die a thousand pain full deaths." The icepack hit Summer's lap, hard. "And you hot mama." The other woman who partook in the chaos looked up. "You give a whole new meaning to mama bear." Ava's hand touched the belly barely beginning to form. "Your gonna be a fierce mother." She spoke into the doctor's eyes.

The looked didn't last long as Tara dropped her head ashamed by her actions. This was a way for her to prove loyalty to Summer and she took full shameful advantage of it.

Summer glanced at her and smiled as if reading the thoughts of her Charming best friend. Nodding her appreciation she placed the much needed ice pack on her once again swollen fist.

"Well I'm a little sad to be leaving all this…" Ava crossed her arms and took in the sad view of the two women sitting alone on the picnic bench. "Excitement." She finished as the club house door opened and the wounded officer emerged.

Summer moaned as she heard his heavy boots hit pavement, in her direction.

"Shit" she spoke loud enough for Tara to nod in agreement.

"Well ladies may I have a word with your…" he would have said leader but after watching Tara in action he wasn't sure who was the more dominate of the three.

"Come on Tara let's get some ice on that fist." Ava waved her off the table leaving Summer to face the music, alone.

She turned as he climbed on top of the bench directly beside her and begin to stroke the swollen jaw that would probably bruise in the shape of her fist.

"So I think your point has been made." He smiled.

"My point?"

"You are clearly able to protect yourself." His smile turned into a laugh which of course he regretted instantly as the movement sent a wave of pain through his throbbing jaw.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip as she looked at him.

He shrugged of her apology. "Wrong place wrong time I guess." He had to hold his hand against his jaw to prevent him from pushing that damn chunk of hair away from her beautiful, possibly deadly, but more so beautiful face. "Is it weird that I'm incredibly turned on right now?" He laughed watching the beginning of a smile form on her face.

"Yeah a little." She smiled down towards her feet.

"So let's go through the list there was theft and destruction of city property." She opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it. "Oh and let's not forget about the public intoxication" She moaned at the memory. "And now assaulting a peace officer." He nudged her with his shoulder. "Should I be worried about what's next?"

The moan continued as she closed her eyes feeling the oncoming headache thanks to crash from her adrenalin high.

"I'm sorry." She said once again only this time she nudged him back with her shoulder but soon after let her head fall on that shoulder she had just nudged.

The scruff on his chin brushed the soft skin of her forehead which caused her to move her face a little closer against his neck. Fitting her head perfectly into the grove of his neck he felt the warm breath from her mouth brush against his skin causing his own breathing to slightly speed up.

"Summer." He whispered trying to keep an eye on her but also at the club house door where a few men who wouldn't be "pleased" with what they were doing.

"I'm sorry." She said again but this time it wasn't for cold clocking him, it was for everything else.

It didn't matter now that at any moment the door could and probably would swing open, nothing matter right now as his body acted without thinking. His hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face in close to his. His lips moved next as they covered hers with a hunger he didn't even know he had, his other arm snaked around her waist and heaved her onto his lap as though she were weightless and he couldn't help the smile which he smiled into the kiss as he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

"This girl is gonna be the death of you." His brain told his heart.

::

"It's not Zobelle" Jax faced his father looking at him through one non swollen eye. "What would he gain from killing her?"

"Zobelle has twice attempted to take the lives of patched members. Why Luann?" Bobbie agreed well holding an ice pack to his brow.

"This is about power, this is to hurt Samcro, come after Gemma, Tara…" He looked back at his father. "Summer" he added with a sad voice. "That is how he would prove his power over the club not with Luann."

Clay sat in his chair winching as his cigar hit the exact sore spot on his split lip. "We gotta make this right and we gotta make it right quick. Otto has lost more than enough for the club we can't let that be taken for granted."

All the swollen, blood, bruised men agreed with a "here here" or a nod and then a moan as the movement seemed too much for the wounded bodies to bear.

"Juice I want you to find out all you can from Hale's reports. The rest of you make yourself useful at CaraCara find out where that shit head, what's that guy's name?" he semi turned to his son and winched at the big pain the little movement caused.

"Georgie" Jax smirked.

"Find out where that shit head Georgie has been hiding and if he ventured into Charming."

A few who were able to nod did well the others just gave their verbal agreements.

"Now!" he snapped when no one made an attempt to move, clearly the room quickly.

::

"I love you" the words barely made it out as the connection with the brick building pushed the air out of her lungs just as she tried to speak.

"I love you." His kiss deepened as his hands worked on pushing away the elastic waist of her black leggings.

"I need you. I need you so badly." She broke the kiss only to move her mouth to his ear and take the bottom of his lobe between her teeth.

He moaned as her teeth pulled and nipped at him as he practically tore the thin material off of her body. Her hands found the budge begging for a release between her legs and her fingers tore at the zipper of his pants until it finally was opened.

"I missed you." His mouth went to work on the skin under her flannel blue shirt that he had ripped open, losing the buttons in the process, THANKFULLY when all was said and done she would still have the black tank top on her body when he returned her to the club. Which of course was now pushed up along with her teal lace bra, the one that always got him hard just by looking at it. His teeth returned the action of nipping as they latched on to her nipple and with a gentle tug he listened to her gasp in approval.

"I need to be in you." From her tits he looked up at her face asking for permission to enter.

"Now" she demanded as he hoisted her higher on his body for a deeper penetration. The moan they both released as he pushed in deeper than they had ever experienced with each other was euphoric. Each thrust brought him deeper and deeper inside her and unfortunately meant a quick orgasm was soon to follow. He needed a release and soon but right now he didn't want a quick fuck he wanted to take his time and enjoy every moan from her mouth every buck of her body every inch of her skin. The look in his eyes told her she was close and like him didn't want to reach this point yet either. Harder and harder he pumped in and out of her watching her head fall back as inside her body clamped firmly around him milking every thrust until finally neither had the strength to hold off the orgasm. He however was a gentleman and allowed her to come first and became the rock for her to hold onto as she rode the waves her body was losing itself too. When he finally allowed himself to release his hand fell forward against the wall and he used that to keep balance as her body became a vice clamp around him. She refused to remove her legs from around his waist meaning he stayed in her from hard to soft as her head fell onto his shoulder. The weight from her body as small as it was almost was a struggle to hold onto as his muscles became the consistency of Jello.

"Come home with me." He finally was able to get out as his breathing slowly returned to normal. "Please."

She still having him insider her looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Please." He noticed almost instantly the return of life to her blue gray's as she locked her eyes onto his.

"I love you." She smiled a full eyes reaching smile but still hadn't given an answer. He had her pinned between a brick wall and a soon to be hard cock metaphorically and figuratively speaking. After taking a much needed breath she nodded. "Let me just tell Ava."

Plans made and threats promised, the officer helped his lady into the Jeep when the youngest patched member jogged across the parking lot.

"Hey Hale you got a minute?" Juice caught the officer climbing into the vehicle.

"Uh." Hale turned to his passenger then back at the man with flames or bolts or whatever they were for hair.

"It would be easier if I could just get the info on Luann's death from you instead of hacking into the system."

"Can you remember for just a second that I'm a cop?" He raised his hands at the man and turned to his woman once again asking for just a minute of alone time. She nodded and accepted his apology kiss then watched him head back into the club house.

"You've never sounded like that for me." The deep voice came out of the silence of a dark corner of the lot. "Course I guess that's because you were faking." He stepped into the light with a deep frown on his face.

"You need to go away." She hissed. Of all the things she said to him tonight one of them was true, she would never ever forgive him.

"So that's it."

"That's it" she agreed.

"What was I to you then?"

"Just a quick fuck" she smirked into Hale's rear view mirror fixin hair that didn't need fixin.

"You're a bitch."

"And what are you Opie." She snapped turning her face to him. "You are the one that used me. What was I to you?"

"I.." he didn't finish.

"Exactly Opie so you know what forget it happened likes just move on and move forward with people who see us as something more than just a quick fuck."

He made no motion to leave and after she turned back into the passenger seat with her arms crossed over her chest she decided to make the motion.

He took a step back bracing himself for a good knock to the jaw or slap upon his chest instead her hand twisted around the delicate gold on his neck.

"You don't deserve this." His mouth was on hers before she could add to her sentence. Hard and rough just how he remembered she liked it, or so he thought. When the thin chain pulled free from his neck the kiss came to an abrupt halt. Blood began pumping and he moved in again ready to feel her lips on his but she pulled her head back and quickly turned it towards the club house doors. Opie quickly saw the relief on her face when the heavy club house door remained closed.

"Don't go home with him."

"Opie you lost all right to tell me what to do. I gave you the chance countless times and in the end you made yours. I'm a complication you can't have in your life right now."

She started to walk away gripping the chain tightly.

"Actually Opie do you want my advice." She didn't face him just gave him the view of her back. "You shouldn't be with anyone right now.

She climbed into the Jeep just as the man taking her home walked outside.

::

One fight between family and her life quickly changed. One moment of weakness and her life changed. One rash decision and her life changed. Her stomach was in knots the whole way to the house that soon would be considered theirs instead of his. She smiled up the occasional "this is what I want" smile giving him reassurance that this truly was what she wanted, but inside, the knots in her stomach had nothing to do with him or the future they would form together. The knots in her stomach were thanks to a man who played horrible games with her heart. One small request from that man and suddenly she was starting to debate if this was right. "Of course this was right" she told herself. David clearly loved her to the ends and beyond, David would never judge her, change her, and would appreciate every tiny quirk about her. David would be proud of every decision she would and will make no matter how horrible or quickly acted upon with little to no thought, and David would always stand by her side ready to sit back and let her prove herself no matter who challenged her but even though he was sitting on the side lines he was always ready and willing to jump in when the dragon seemed a little too big for her to slay. David was right for her…

"Just like Opie is"… no… "Was" she corrected herself.

But the only thing David didn't do was play games with her and when she weighed the pros and cons for future relationships with both men, this was the one thing that tipped the scales in David's favor. So here she sat tucked under the arm of her knight in shining khaki giving him reassuring smiles that this was what she truly wanted.

::

The stupid bitch was right. He knew it of course he would never admit it. Donna was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Yes okay at first all the women were just ways to dull the pain and help him remember a time when it didn't hurt so badly, they were just a means at forgetting. Then she came into his life and suddenly Donna's memories became just that a memory. Guilt for living became bearable and it felt like every normal emotion someone would experience in a relationship happened suddenly on hyper speed, almost like he needed to experience them right now, right quick, and right before she was taken away from him too.

Now of course here he laid holding a woman who was as far from Donna as possible, holding a woman who was a far from Summer as possible. If Donna hadn't died would he even have notice Lyla or for that matter Summer? If he never played ridiculous games or was so quick to prove loyalty to the club and by some miracle was now laying next to Summer each and every night would he have noticed Lyla? He checked the clock seeing the number quickly pass by he realized any hope of sleeping at this point where gone. He had two options now either continue this charade of pretending to sleep so that the woman in his arms doesn't wake, or see it as if he's up everyone's up…. Choices choices….

::

"Did you forget how to shave?" she ran a smooth hand over the ruff stubble on his face. From between his legs she sat once again in the shirt she claimed as her own but truly belonged to his job.

Although both were eager for him to be inside her once again she refused to continue for the sake of her now irritated skin.

Her hands worked quickly on lathering the shaving cream and smothering it over his skin only when her hand brushed over his jaw and she saw him clearly flinch in pain she felt a smidge guilty.

"I'm sorry." She glanced up into his eyes for a second.

"I think I may have deserved it." He winked down at her. His wink brought on her laugh which brought on his which brought on the sense of normality.

::

Sweating and panting she all but fell on top of his chest. He of course knew she would be too hot for a blanket so he wouldn't think of pulling it on her but used his own body to provide heat. His arms wrapped over her bare sweat slick back and he moved his head so that her forehead would, was again; push itself into the nook she always found. He could feel her heart beat speed beating against his chest and as he closed his eyes to give into sleep his body was going to soon demand he counted, he counted the number of heart beats he felt on his chest, he counted the number of breaths she inhaled and then exhaled.

"Tell me about your wedding." He was drifting to sleep when he thought he heard her speak.

"Hmmm." He mumbled his response.

"David tell me about your first wedding." She reworded her question.

Blinking his eyes open he inhaled deeply before exhaling exhaustion.

"My wedding?" he down at her face and pushed some wayward strands away. "Well it was a very long time ago." He thought that would be enough, of course he knew it wouldn't.

"A long time ago sure but you wouldn't forget your wedding no matter how long ago it was." She rested her chin on her arm which rested across him chest.

"Getting comfortable." He smiled down at her as she nodded up to him. "My wedding well…" his left hand, the free hand, rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes as he exhaled once again. "It was all my mom talked about for a whole year. A whole year was what it took her to plan the wedding of a century." He smirked. "I would have been fine with Vegas, the court house, anything quick but Abby was like my mom and demanded a year engagement so that plans could be made, gossip would be spoken between those who would attend and expectations would be high." He mindlessly stroked her locks as he briefly lost himself to another time, one he hadn't thought of since the day it happened.

"Really it was more Abby's day than mine." He glanced down at the woman in his arms. "No one really cares about the groom."

"I would." She smiled up at him and winked.

He moved a clump of hair away from her shoulder and kissed her bare skin before he continued.

"I was standing at the altar in a white suit that I didn't pick out and I looked to the men standing up beside me in the same stupid white suit only a tiny bit different. Jacob was there as my best man and the others 5 men that at one time I knew thanks to school or social events but those 5 men weren't men that I asked to be there." He shook his head quickly. "I was standing in this beautiful church that all the families attended only when they needed to be seen in "good light" to the public and was waiting for my future bride to walk down the aisle. I thought the feelings I was having were just cold feet I mean who honestly cares about a suit and really I probably would have asked those 5 men myself but I was in the academy and Abby just thought she was helping. So I figured that the moment I saw her it would calm my nervous and I would just know that it was right." He continued to stroke her bare shoulder as he talked. "Her dress was the ugliest fucking dress I have ever seen." Summer barked a laugh as she looked up at his serious face. "It was massive almost like those wedding dresses on that gypsy show you made me watch the other day."

"Made you." She interrupted him with a raised eye brow.

"Over the top ridiculous" he continued. "And the moment I saw her I actually laughed, out loud. Every head turned from the bride to see the laughing groom and for just a second there was no attention on Abby and she stopped walking refused to until heads slowly started turning back to her. I pretended the laugh was my reaction to being overwhelmed with emotions at seeing my wife walking down the aisle. When she reached me I knew it was a mistake and I knew that I needed to get the hell away from her, my family, and the god damn white suit."

"How long where you married for?"

"1 month." He sighed. "A year of planning for 1 month."

"How long where you dating?"

"Since birth."

She tilted her head to look at him.

"Our parents were best friends and naturally when you are with someone day in and day out you become friends as well, only at a young age we became victims to our parents hopes and soon enough we were declaring ourselves as a couple. It happened so fast really I don't even remember asking her to…" He looked down at the silent woman in his arms. "I think everyone just assumed that we would be together and neither of us were strong enough to think on our own let alone disappoint our families."

"I'm so sorry." She looked up at him with a look of sincere sympathy.

"Why?" he smiled no longer feeling a hint of exhaustion.

"Because I should have found you sooner." She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly before resting her head back down on his shoulder and drifting off into much needed sleep.

::

"Maybe you could." Summer started.

"Move here?" Ava finished while shaking her head. "As much as we want it to be, this isn't my home."

"But it…" Summer almost whined, almost.

"It won't." Ava pulled the woman in tight against her finding it incredibly hard to deny what her best friend was trying so hard not to beg for. "Come on no more tears." She felt the drops of water on her bare shoulder, the shoulder where Summer's chin dug into her flesh. "This isn't goodbye you big baby."

David and Clay stood silently off to the side watching the two women, 1 making no effort to hide her tears, the other seemed to be painstakingly trying to hold her mask in place.

"I'll call you when I land let you know I've arrived safe." Ava held Summer's face in her hands using her thumbs to wipe tears away.

"Is this right?" Summer leaned forward to look in her best friends face. Ava barely glanced back at the two men behind her.

"Yeah baby this is right." Ava, the master of lying. Gemma, Clay, the sons, the club, their ability to lie was nothing like Ava's.

The intercom interrupted their hug.

"Come on baby you gotta let me go." Ava gave her a smile then looked back at the two waiting men and smirked. Two strong willed hot headed men who would go to any and every length for her best friend.

Not one to hid her emotions she released a heart breaking sob the minute she released Ava from her arms.

"If I ask you to stop crying will you?"

"Can you tell the Ocean to stop making waves?"

Ava shrugged and gently wiped away a few of Summer's tears before doing the same to her own face.

"This isn't good bye." Ava reminded her. Yes it would be harder for them to see each other, yes they were "branching" out on their own, yes they would probably take less and less as time went on but they had something much more important than what they had waiting for them. They had a bond, a sisterhood, a love that would and could never be broken. They could go days, months, years (not that either would allow anything over a few weeks) without talking, and the moment they reconnect it would be like nothing had changed. That was the only thing that didn't keep Summer from wrapping her arms around her friend's legs and refusing to let her take another step. No matter what happened they would always have each other.

"I love you." Ava took a step back telling her with her movement that it was time for Summer to go.

"I love you." Summer took a small step back knowing full well Ava needed to watch her walk away before she would be able to board the plane.

"I'll call you the minute I get home." Ava nodded towards the men then smiled back at Summer. "Go boo." She winked and then watched her best friend turn and head towards the men waiting to take her to her new home and new life in Charming.

::

"What's your plans for dinner?" The president asked the officer.

"I have a lead I wanna follow up on."

"Zobelle?" Clay watched his daughter approach head dropped forward and shoulders shaking. "This is it" he thought… who would she turn to for comfort? It could either be him, her father, or the man he gave his blessing too.

"Yeah" David thinking the same thing waited patiently beside her father as she slowly approached.

"Deals done David you don't need to help us."

"I know." He counted down her steps it was only 4 more till she reached them. Both men watched as she slowly raised her face to them.

"Ready?" she stood 2 steps away from both.

"You okay baby?" Clay spoke first.

She just nodded keeping herself away from both men.

"Summer you wanna head back to the house with me? I'm sure Gemma probably has her hands full getting shit ready for dinner." Clay tired to keep the sting of her tiny rejection from his voice. True she hadn't run into his waiting arms looking for comfort but hey she didn't run into David's either.

"I think." She looked from Clay to David then back to Clay. "I think I might skip dinner tonight." She dropped her eyes to her flip flop feet. Her best friend just left and how could she even think of going to dinner at a place where the man she would probably make a life with wasn't wanted.

Clay glanced from his daughter to David and nodded.

David took his queue and took a step forward.

"Dinner with the in laws sounds good to me." His toned arms wrapped tightly around her as she fell into his chest.

"Really?" she asked soaking the front of his uniform with her once again flowing tears.

He didn't verbally answer but she felt him nod his head.

"Agenda tonight" he told himself. "Dinner with the club."


	35. Chapter 35

Just a reminder that whatever you don't recognize is mine… I'll try and update again real soon.

Enjoy - Kendra

Chapter 35

She stood in the doorway watching him change from uniform to jeans and a flannel button up left open with a Mariners t-shirt underneath. He was putting himself out there for her; he was doing something that normally no one in his "career" would ever do. Yes he ate with her parents but this was more than her parents, this was the club. This was every patched member that took her in as one of their own. Oh yeah and they were still rocking a memories of last night on their faces which would probably make dinner either hilarious or tense.

Dinner had been demanded from Gemma as she felt this would be a way to smooth tough times that a good pounding or verbal whiplash of words couldn't solve. Too bad she hadn't counted on her husband or daughter inviting an extra guest.

But back to Summer, this man was doing so much and more for her tonight in the name of love. This man was putting aside all of his prejudice and spending the next couple of hours in a place where he was neither allowed by some nor wanted by a lot more. Tonight he would be breaking bread with who he hoped would soon be his family, by marriage of course. He was doing that for her and as she watched him prepare himself for supper with the enemy her heart soared. This was the right decision.

He turned to face the woman blocking the door and smiled at the realization that she had been standing there for a while watching him.

"What do you think?" he asked glancing down at his casual apparel.

She smiled her nervous away when he turned and gave her that perfect half grin of both sureness and a whole lot of unsureness.

"You look good" she purred leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms over her chest. "A little too good." She bit the bottom of her lip as he approached. "I think I'll have to remind the club girls that you are off limits."

His hands skimmed over the thin cotton of her long white tank top and followed it down to the hem of her, and his, favorite cut off jean shorts.

"I'm pretty sure those women there aren't interested in me."

"I am." She watched his hands work themselves up her shirt then slide around her hips. Strong hands dug into her hips and pulled her forward into his waiting chest.

"Are you?" he smiled down at her trying to control the pulsating in his pants as through thick lashes she looked up at him.

"Very interested." The moment her teeth bit down on her full bottom lip he lost it, and his hands.

Hands twisted in thick blond hair as he pulled her face into his and devoured her lips with his. Surprisingly strong hands pushed on his chest guiding him towards the bed. Surprisingly strong hands pushed him back on that very bed and surprisingly strong hands began to remove his clothing. Crawling upon his lap she pressed her lips into the exposed skin on his neck. His head fell back and his eyes slowly closed as her lips and the warm breath from her mouth raised the temperature of his blood and sped up his heart rate.

"You smell amazing." She told him as she worked her way down his surprisingly toned stomach. Her fingers brushed over the belt that while he was lying down did little to hold up his pants.

But…

Before she could remove them there was a knock on his front door oh and her cell phone rang.

"Ava!" she answered before he was able to adjust the bulge in his jeans.

::

"So it's true." Jacob refused to walk into the house and stared at his brother in disgust.

"Nice to see you too Jake." David leaned against the door frame holding the screen door open with his foot. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"Are you or are you not fucking Clay Morrow's daughter."

Glancing over his shoulder towards the open bedroom door he nodded.

"Yeah I'm head over fucking heels in love with her."

Bile began to rise in his brother's throat. "Have you lost your God Damn mind? Do you know how this will look David. What is fucking wrong with you?"

David still on a high from two minutes previous ignored his brother.

"Uh funny thing Jacob." He took a step outside. "I can actually count on one hand all the people who know who her father is in Charming. And this finger." He held up his middle finger. "Would be Ethan Zobelle."

David took a step forward allowing the door he was holding to close once he cleared it. "Where is he Jacob? Where is Zobelle?" David kept his voice calm and low so no semi-innocent ears could hear.

His brother took a step back and ran his hands through his hair.

"I uh."

"Jake you are selling out our town to white hate. If you are involved in something that you shouldn't be tell me, let me help you."

"Help me?" Jacob laughed and looked behind his little brother and to the house that his enemy's daughter was in and once again did little to hide the disgust from his face.

"Father will never accept her." Turning the conversation back on his little brother Jacob assumed he would see some sort of crack in David's new found calmness, of course David never cracked.

"Doesn't matter anymore Jacob, just like you don't matter anymore." He turned and walked inside leaving a speechless brother on his front steps.

::

"This is a horrible idea." Gemma finally admitted to herself as she watched little groups of people form in her back yard. Her husband stayed a good distance away from her son who equally stayed away from his best friend, thanks to loyalty to his old lady. Summer arrived and bee lined to Tara with David in tow who although was happy to be there holding onto Summer's hand seemed to be on edge. Opie glared at the two from the patio where Lyla sat silent and awkward, oh and tense, let's not forget tense. It was beyond tense and it was beyond uncomfortable and this was one of the worst ideas Gemma had ever had.

"Can we kick them out?" She leaned into her husband as he grilled what appeared to be a whole cow.

"You could try." He smiled turning to her wearing his "I rub my own meat" apron. "They will come around." He glanced back towards the scattered groups of his club and family around his yard, he hoped.

Closing the lid to his grill he grabbed his beer and motioned for his wife to follow.

"How are you doing?" he sat at the patio set his wife bought specifically for tonight.

His wife didn't answer just let out an exhausted sigh. "I can't believe she is gone." Another reason why this was a bad idea, Gemma was still in mourning over the loss of her closest thing to a good friend.

"I know baby." Clay pulled his wife down onto his lap and pushed her dark hair away from her sad face and frowned when she quickly pulled her face away, "progress in the affection department back to zero" he told himself.

"I just need to be reminded that everything is going to be okay but…" she looked at the people in her yard. "If we aren't okay how is everything else going to be okay?" Clay knew that the "we" wasn't him and her; the "we" was the club, the club that was more a family then just a club.

"We are just like a normal family. We fight, we make up, we move on."

They shared a moment where they just looked at each other and although it was only a second Summer saw it and her heart became heavy but not with sadness more with joy at witnessing of what she believed was their love. She squeezed David's hand as she looked around at the divided club scattered across the yard. Her family was hurting which meant she was hurting. True the moment they walked into the yard it was like she walked through the thick fog of aggression and she hadn't felt the same excited happy feelings she had throughout the day. She had to change this and she had to change it quick.

::

"So I see you don't like to take advice." Jax handed the deputy chief a chilled can of beer and sat the chair next to the man.

"Doesn't look like it." David took the beer and was surprisingly grateful for the company. "These things always this festive?" David nodded to the small groups giving each other dagger eyes.

"Yup." Jax smiled into his beer. "Nah you just came at a tense time. Shit with Zobelle is really fucking with us."

"I can understand that." He leaned forward. "I think Jacob is getting a little too blinded by Zobelle's "charms"" He looked at the VP. "He doesn't realize what Zobelle is and I gotta get him out before he digs himself so deep that I won't be able to help him."

Jax nodded. "I hear you." Another thing they had in common, trying to keep someone from losing their heads, add that to protecting a certain blonde woman.

"I uh." He looked towards Jax. "I think I got a lead on him."

"What?" Jax leaned forward so their public conversation stayed private.

"Talked to Darby yesterday before I found Luann's body. Darby said Zobelle's daughter would be running the shop in her father's absence. I checked it out and after a friendly conversation between bitch and cop she told me he will be at the Morada Christian Center preparing for a big white hate rally on Sunday."

"No shit." Jax sat back lighting a smoke. "Wait why are you telling me this?"

"I can either hand him over to you or do it the legit way."

"You questioning what you need to do?"

David sat back and looked at the woman he had come with talking to the VP's old lady. "Yeah" He sighed before taking a deep pull of his beer.

Jax watched the office having a hard time remembering he was an officer. And in this quick moment he found himself at the cross roads he had spent so much time reading about in his father's memoirs.

"We do it the legit way." Jax sat back in his chair and watched his sister laugh with his old lady.

While Jax watched his sister and the doctor David watched everyone else and wondered what they would do if they knew the reason why he was so willing to hand over Zobelle. He wondered if they would spend countless nights up like he had with horrid thoughts about the things that one of their own had become victim to. And he wondered just how far a father would go to protect his daughter if there was a possibility the same fate could happen to her.

::

If everyone in their own space outside was tense, hell everyone sitting at a dining room table was a fucking nightmare. But keeping to her word Summer took a free seat next to Lyla and started an easy conversation about how much she liked Lyla's pale pink cardigan. Visibly she relaxed and soon Lyla was laughing with Tara about the whole fight. As people filled their plates and watched the three women laugh off the events of last night soon others started to follow, well everyone but four who had good reason to not forgive or forget. Father and son still stayed as far as possible from each other and ex lovers that even if they looked at each other for a second it were more of them looking through each other then at. By the time people sat to each the whole table had put last night behind them and joke, laughed, talked like they were a family again. David even was included in a conversation about baseball with the outlaw that he was always nervous around. The bald killer also seemed to be a huge Mariners Fan probably just as passionate about the team as David was and before dinner was over they had plans to go to the next game. Thanks to his daughter the tension between his men was squashed and gave her a nodded every chance he got as a way of saying thanks. Each nod from him got a shrug back from her till finally she left her spot at the table and made her way to him and knelled beside him.

"I'm proud of you." Clay told his daughter as the conversations continued around them.

"Well figured Gemma went through so much trouble fixin us dinner might as well let her enjoy it too."

"You're a good daughter." He kissed his daughter's forehead letting anyone who was watching, which was a few, see how much he loved his daughter.

"Well my daddy does have a fucking awesome daughter." She smiled before going to the man who would be taking her home tonight and sitting in the chair to his right. This time it was Clay's turn to watch a man kiss her and he didn't like it one bit, not one fucking bit.

::

The food was eaten and the table had been cleared. The party that should have ended once everyone ate continued back outside where a bonfire was lit and few people huddled around for warmth in the chilly autumn air.

Summer sat with her brother handing a cigarette back and forth while Bobbie entertained the men and women with song after song from his hero and namesake.

"I feel like we haven't talked in a while." He nudged her shoulder.

"We haven't" She nudged him back.

"Well maybe if you made some time for me."

"Well maybe if you weren't such an ass I would."

His hand went over his heart. "An ass."

"Your last conversation was a little on the unpleasant side. Oh and not to mention you left me to walk home."

"Maybe you need the exercise." He poked what seemed to be a belly forming under her white tank top.

"See." She pushed his hand away with a pursed smile. "You're an ass."

His arm wrapped around her shoulder and she welcomed the warmth of his body on her bare arms.

"Are you asking for forgiveness?" she looked up at him and took the cigarette from his lips.

"Should I?" he watched her inhale.

"No." she smiled and put the smoke back between his lips. "No point apologizing for the truth." His smile faltered at her honesty.

"Summer!" Ellie screamed her name from Bobbie's side. "Summer sing a song for us."

She felt the eyes on her and the heat begin to grow to her face, suddenly under her brother's arm she was more than warm from his heat, and she was on fire from embarrassment.

"No one wants to hear me when they have a perfect Elvis in front of them."

"HA" Tigs shouted "I'd rather hear Juice than this clown."

"Woah" Juice pipped up. "I sing like a sparrow."

"Or a swallow." Jax laughed flicking his smoke into the fire.

"Or is it that he likes to swallow" Sack laughed taking the punch to the shoulder courtesy of Juice, the punch got more laughs then the joke.

"Please Summer." Ellie continued.

"Yeah please Summer." Jax pouted his lip dramatically while pushing her to her feet.

"I'm not good." She told him as she took the guitar Bobbie reluctantly offered. Opie sitting with his family (Lyla and Piper included) knew otherwise. "What do you wanna hear my little cher" she smiled at Ellie as she strummed the strings warming up her chilled fingers.

"Something good." Ellie laughed.

"Appose to something bad" Summer winked at Bobbie. "Okay" she sat back down next to Jax and gave him a nod before her barefoot began to tap on the ground.

"Alabama Arkansas I do love my ma and pa. Not the way that I do love you." She nodded toward the young Kenny.

"Holy moly me oh my you're the apple of my eye girl I've never love one like you." She winked at Ellie who giggled into her father's side.

"Man oh man you're my best friend I'll scream unto the nothingness, there ain't nothing that I need." She nudged Jax with her shoulder who was also tapping his foot along with the song coming from her guitar.

"Well hot and heavy pumpkin pie, chocolate candy, Jesus Christ there ain't nothing please me more than you." She glanced through lashes at the biker and his porn star, the biker being the only one really listening to the words coming from her mouth, the only one really watching her, and the only one not surprised by the smoky voice that was nowhere near not good.

"Ah home, let me go home, home is where I'm with you" her fingers strummed while Jax shouted out a quick "home!"

"La la la la take me home, mama I'm coming home." She hadn't even realized she was swaying till once again she bumped into her brother neighbors who also seemed to be moving to the music she was produced.

She strummed as she watched her father, her step mother, and the man who had given up so much to be with her, walk down the steps of the wooden deck.

"I'll follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark. Boy I've never loved one like you" her eyes followed David as he approached, who also just happened to be listening to her sing for the first time.

"Moats and boats and waterfalls, alleyways and payphone calls, I've been everywhere with you" She smiled once again at Ellie who tapped her foot in time to the notes but quickly returned her gaze to the officer.

"Laughed until we think we die, barefoot on the summer night" she kicked up her bare feet and that was when she noticed a few of the people letting surprising loose and it started with Tig who pulled a familiar crow eater into his chest and locking a hand on hers and honest to god dancing with her like no one was watching, no one was really, but she was and she loved that sudden sweet moment she had witnessed. "Never could be sweeter than with you" she sung the words to Tigs.

"And in the streets we're running free like it's only you and me, geez you're something to see." More and more had Tigs sudden impulse to cut loose and soon Juice twirled a little blonde while Sack took a chance to cause Ellie to blush, even her father took her step mother's resistant hand and pulled her close to his body and the smile that slowly spread on Gemma's face was more than enough to make the last bit of violent tension in the yard vanish.

"Ah home let me come home, home is whenever I'm with you." Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion she looked back to David and gave her lover the biggest smile she had which seemed to make him blush.

"La la la la take me home." She watched Tara approach and Jax pull the good doc onto his lap and bury his face into the back of her hair gently kissing the base of her skull.

"Ah home let me come home, home is whenever I'm with you." A few voice and one loud voice, thanks to Bobbie, joined in her next course and she welcomed it.

"Ah home let me come home, home is whenever I'm with you."

"Ah home yes I'm home, home is when I'm alone with you." Her eyes slipped to the only person not smiling, to the only person not tapping his toes or clapping his hands, to the one person not motivated to dance or sing, to one of the two people truly watching her, to the bearded biker holding the porn star.

She strummed hard to finish the song and met the echo of her last notes to a wave of applause and loud requests for more.

::

"So this is it huh?" David followed her through the door way of her once was bedroom. "Your bedroom." Eye every inch of space she had almost made completely her own, minus the bed, he still remembered her last confession and refused to look at the bed that two sweaty bodies embraced on.

He tried to remember everything from the clothes he had yet to see her ware hanging in the closet or the shoes tossed beside her bed to stack of books next to a chair to the small amount of make up on the dresser.

"Yup." She smiled from her closet and filled a bag with some personal items that would be moving from this home to another.

"How is it that I didn't know you could sing like that?" She shrugged as she threw some jeans into the bag.

"Not everyone did." She smiled up at the man brushing his fingers over her mother's guitar. "What's wrong?" Her high from the last 20 minutes of bringing her family closer through music now gone.

After a good second of silence and the fall of her smile from her face he looked up.

"Did he know?" He stood far enough that she couldn't reach him but that didn't mean she couldn't feel the wave of jealous hit her.

"Yes." This time around she wouldn't lie to him, not now not in their future, not ever. She kept her eyes on him as she stood to her feet and closed the gap between them. Moving the guitar out of her way she placed her body in front of him. "And Ellie knows and Kenny knows and a Chib's knows and Sack knows and a few other know." Her hand went to his cheek. "And now you know and I must warn you" she leaned forward taking her lips with his. "I never shut up."

::

The bags were thrown into the back of the waiting vehicle and while David waited patiently off to the side she kissed her father good bye. Unofficially but still officially she had moved into David's house with two bags of her belonging placed in the backseat of the cop's jeep. The rest of her belongings would soon find their way over to the officer's house but for now all the important stuff she wanted seemed to take up two bags.

"Thanks for feeding us." She squeezed her father's hand before turning to head off.

"Drive safe." Clay told the officer, of course there was no doubt in Clay's mind the officer was a model driver but just wanted to remind him that he was driving with precious cargo… his daughter.

When the car started and Clay watched it vanish into the night he went inside to a wife sitting back on the couch with sore feet raised up high which he moved from the table to his waiting lap.

"She's putting on some weight." Almost like a person who ate too much and needed to unbuckle their belt when the fork hit the table Gemma finally let out the observation that couldn't be made till the one in question left, she waited two seconds after Clay shut the door to make her comment.

"I uh.." he would have said didn't notice but he did, he noticed every small detail about his daughter.

"Funny how the weight seems to be only forming in her belly." Gemma continued.

Clay shrugged and sat next to his wife on the couch and sighed a tired sigh. "What are you trying to say Gem?" He knew what she was hinting at, his worst nightmare.

"Nothing baby." Gemma purred. "It's actually a good look for her."

::

David yawned into the back of his hand as they waited at a red light. He was exhausted. Surprisingly pretending to be confident in a room full of men who would be glad to take him out was… exhausting. He glanced to the woman on his right flipping through stations on his radio trying to find someone worth her attention.

"How are you not tired?" he asked yawning once again.

"I'm young." She reminded him.

He barked a laugh.

"Oh right I forgot." He yawned for the third time.

The station she committed to didn't take long to play a song that had her body gently swaying in the seat. Proud of her good choice in music she turned to him with a smile and unbuckled her seat belt.

"What are you doing?"

"Something spontaneous." She smiled and turned up the station almost ear splitting loud and then opened her door.

"Summer." He watched her climb out of the car. "What are you doing?" Her shoulders swayed her fingers snapped and she allowed Josh Turner to help her dance in the intersection at 2:00 in the morning in the heart of downtown Charming.

A crook of her finger to the man watching in disbelief had him out of the car in a flash. Head lights, his and from the cars passing, lit up their dance floor as he hesitantly joined her. Big shock to those who drove past Charming Main Street and Vince Ave their deputy chief was actually a really good dancer.

Her laugh was infectious as was the sway of her body. Her arms above her head seemed to elongate her short figure and when those hands fell down her body, after they fluffed up the back of her hair quickly became twisted in his. He used those hands as they danced in the night without worry that people could see them, without a care that people were probably judging them. With her hands still in his he spun her, of course that made her laugh, not infectious laugh anymore no now it was an addicting laugh, he needed to hear it again, so he spun her and spun her and then dipped her perfectly timed to the end of the song.

And then she heaved the contents out of her stomach.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

This had to be hell. No doubt about it this was hell or possibly worse than hell. "Is there a worse the hell?" David asked his brain. His brain gave no response. Yup this was hell.

Leaning against the handle of the cart he shifted his weight from the now asleep leg to the other while she stood in one spot head tilted and debated aloud the difference between the duvet cover and the quilt. Both in the same pale mint green both the same cost but apparently worlds apart from one another. Her arms crossed over her chest and one finger tapped her lips while she tried to decide which one would suit them better, for the last 30 minutes.

"But the purple duvet cover is also really pretty. How could you not wake up happy with that shade of purple." She turned her head to the third choice she ruled out 15 minutes ago.

"What about the white one?" He said with a yawn and received "the look" as an answer.

"Am I boring you David?" she almost seemed to snap her words at him but with her innocent face despite "the look" there was no way he could see her actually irritated or worse frustrated with him. She turned back to the wall of choices.

"Nope it's the gray one totally the gray one." The first choice seemed to be the finally choice. It was also well above her head and he enjoyed the view of her bare lower back as she reached well above her head for the bag, her muscles seemed to stretch as she reach which also was a pleasant view for his brain and the lower center portion of his body.

"You know you could help." She blew a puff of air at the strand of hair that fell in front of her face from the messy knot bun atop her head.

He jumped at the chance to help pressing his body close against hers and he moved past raising his hand barely up and pulling the bag free from its hook.

"Show off" she mumbled before her and the cart continued down the bedding isle.

To be far David was pre-warned about this shopping trip and told 3 to 4 times that she wouldn't be mad if he decided not to come. When he had insisted he had no better place to be she promised to reward him for any and every long frustrating moment. Being a red blooded male he hoped his reward involved her mouth on his cock but that was before the even entered Bed Bath and Beyond… now he just wanted to make it out of the store alive.

"Remind me again why you came?" She asked over her shoulder also tired of being in this store.

"To reach for all the high stuff." He dropped the bag into the cart once he finally caught up.

"I'm sorry I'm being difficult." The sudden shift in her mood caught him off guard. One minute she was beyond excited to be shopping for their home with him, the next frustrated, then somewhat angry, now she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey." He pulled her in for a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Summer I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." When he heard her start to snuffle he suggested that they leave and come back another time.

"How could you say that?" back to angry. "God David all I want to do is make your home our home is that so much to fucking ask!" okay now she had snapped at him and pulled her body free from his hug. "It's almost like you don't want me to live with you. Is that it David do you not want me to live with you?"

He began to rub the head ache forming in his left eye brow. "Seriously Summer."

"Seriously Summer what?" she threw her hands to her side.

"You're acting like a…" David started.

"Like a what?!" David looked around at the people slowly starting to watch.

"What color sheets should we get." He deflected the question and the distraction on picking out new sheets seemed to diminish her rage.

"I was thinking maybe the mint ones or maybe the dark gray ones."

"Perfect" He followed as she back to excited lead the way to the next 30 minutes of his life he would never get back.

::

He was pacing the parking lot causing attention from those working on today's batch of cars needing to be repaired or sent to the scrap yard. The youngest member had taken up post at the enterance of the lot and had stayed there for the last hour after shouting bloody murder from his dorm room. When asked what the fuck was wrong he ignored every and anybody and refused to say a word until he told his president the news. The rumble of the Harley made his already rapid heartbeat speed up and when the president turned onto the lot following his wife's SUV Juice was off like a rocket.

"Clay" Juice practically ran into the motor cycle as it pulled into its spot. "Found him."

"Who?" The youngest full patch member barely gave him room to climb off the bike.

"Zobelle" Out of breath from anticipating this moment Juice's lungs fought for air. "Morada Christian Center tomorrow night"

::

"All I'm saying is that lady was a bitch." Summer slumped into the seat of his Jeep and picked at the neon green polish Ellie had used on her nails.

"Uh." With a closed eye keeping the headache contained to his left eye he wanted to debate Summer's definition of the word bitch but choice against it. The 70 year old woman who praised the couple on how in love they seemed didn't appear to be a bitch to David but he really wasn't about to even touch that subject.

"Oh my God feed me David I'm starving" she turned to him and seemed to be back to the carefree Summer he had fallen in love with. Her eyes twinkled as she asked for him to feed her and her skin seemed almost to be glowing in the now early evening sun.

The diner outside of Charming that they just passed seemed to be the object of her affection and with a quick U-Turn he pulled into the lot and inhaled the smell of real hamburgers and homemade fries and his mouth began to water and his stomach seemed to jump. She seemed to think the same thing when he heard her stomach release the loudest growl he had possibly ever heard.

"Your stomach trying to tell me that I never feed you." He laughed.

"You don't" she rubbed the bottomless pit.

The door was held by him and she took advantage of his position by squeezing in close and tight to his body as she entered the restaurant.

Truckers and more truckers turned their heads to look at the two who entered. Of course Summer in her cut off shorts and off the shoulder sweater was the real source of the stares and yes David hated the way the men undressed her with their eyes but the minute her hand grabbed onto his ring finger and led him to a free both he suddenly appreciated the way they looked and he knew each and every one of them was jealous that he was the one crawling into bed with her every night.

"Hope you're hungry folks." A tired middle aged woman placed the menus on the table and then wiped up a spill left from the previous customers.

"I am starving." Summer smiled up from the menu reading the waitresses name. "Jenny I could possibly eat your out of your kitchen." She winked at the waitress before returning to the menu.

"Can I get ya'll something to drink first."

"Coffee black." He smiled up at the woman pulling a pencil from her hair ready to take their order. Dealing with Summer's bio-polar mood swings forced him to order the caffeine pick me up.

"I'm good with just water Jenny." Summer gave her the classic innocent Summer smile and watched the lady walk away before turning to David. "I wanna go."

"What? We just sat down and you said you were starving." No use trying to fight it, the head ache exploded in his head.

"She is totally flirting with you." She huffed " God David!"

"You are fucking crazy you have lost your freakin mind." David laughed sitting back in the booth and holding up the menu with absolutely no intention of leaving.

"I'm not even hungry." She pushed the menu away with a swipe of her hand. Of course the growl from her stomach said otherwise.

"Really?" He peeked over the menu at her. "That beast in your stomach says otherwise."

"So I'm fat now?"

There was no way he was winning this and when their drinks came he apologized and asked for them to go.

Jenny watched the couple leave with a smile on her face and a $20.00 in her pocket.

::

He couldn't be happier than he was the minute he pulled into the drive way. Even with the VP parked on the street nothing could ruin the sheer joy of being home.

"What are you doing here?" David couldn't tell if it was demon Summer speaking, crazy Summer speaking or just Summer speaking.

"Came to visit my favorite sister." Jax pushed away from the bike and headed towards their vehicle. He could see David behind Summer's back motioning for him to … was he trying to say leave? Jax tilted his head with a confused look which caused Summer to look over her shoulder at the man scratching the back of his head.

"Are you really here for me?" she turned back to her brother.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Right after I talk to Hale."

"Good then you can take me to get something to eat. Apparently I'm fat so David doesn't want to be seen with me."

"Right that's it." David grabbed the bags from the back of the Jeep as Summer stormed towards the door.

"Uh you callin my sister fat?" Jax stepped between the man and the house.

"Your sister is bat shit crazy. She has been a nightmare all day. One minute she is happy the next she is no word of a lie the devil." David put the bags on the front step. "Oh and we go to eat and on a dime she decides she isn't hungry when two seconds before she is dying of hunger. And then she cried the whole way back saying that I think she is fat." Both hands went to both eyebrows and pushed on two separate headaches.

"Did you say she was fat?" Even if Jax thought this was funny, which he did, his face didn't show it.

"Really?" David asked as he led the biker away from the house and to the curb. "What's up Jax?" out of ear distance he turned to the VP.

"Clay knows about tomorrow. The club is gonna attack at full force."

"Shit." David pressed harder on his brows. "Sheriffs already have been called Jax."

"I know. I'm gonna try and hold them off the best I can. I just need you to take split personality away from here in case shit goes bad."

"What why?" He thought he would jump at the chance to have a little alone time with Summer but really he would rather go back to Bed Bath and Beyond then be actually alone with the woman.

"I don't think she is really ready to deal with the full affects of Samcro. No one wants to see their family locked up." Jax lit a smoke. "Honestly I don't think it's gonna be a problem but just in case here." Jax handed him a set of keys. "Piney's cabin."

David felt the keys in his hand before he looked down at them. "Jax I uh."

"It's cool Piney's on call to look after the shop it's yours for the rest of the weekend."

"Don't you think I should be there so that I can assist with the sheriff's department?"

"No, I think you need to do what you are doing and protect that nut job from the blow back." Jax slapped a hand on Hale's shoulder. "I'll get word to you no matter what happens just be gone before 5."

"I have my own cabin I can take her to."

Jax shrugged. "Your family now, take advantage of it."

David nodded a little speechless by the kindness of the VP and didn't even turn to watch him walk into the pits of hell otherwise known as their home.

::

"This doesn't feel right." The woman sat in the chair across from her husband and digested the agenda for tomorrow night. Being a high ranking old lady she was told everything about what her husband was involved with and the news that tomorrow night Zobelle would be removed as a threat left an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"It will after tomorrow." He lit his cigar a little to calm about the event that will take place tomorrow.

"And if his men decide to…"

"They won't." He was too confident to try and debate with right now.

"But if they…"

"Gemma they won't, we are removing the cancer before it has a chance to spread." Clay leaned back in his chair feeling at least 10 pounds of weigh vanish from his shoulders.

"We just don't know what he is capable of. They stole your guns Clay obviously he had to give them to someone."

"Gem nothing is gonna happen tomorrow to us."

"I'm not worried about you or the club I'm worried about Summer, Tara, the kids…" "me" she silently added.

"Why?" Clay leaned forward a confused expression on his face. "Why would anything happen to you?"

"Well." She locked her fingers together and placed them on the table. "If the whole club is out removing Zobelle what happens if someone takes advantage of the fact that Samcro left their club unprotected."

Clay barked a laugh. "I am sure I'm not leaving you unprotected." He nodded to the tray of guns at his back door.

This would have been the moment for Gemma to tell him that he had left her unprotected once but she didn't. All she could think about was what if something went wrong, what if Zobelle's men the one that raped and beat her before were waiting off somewhere and when they got word that Samcro had left their women behind, once again unprotected, who would they target.

"I just think that maybe we need to really think about this. Maybe all of you don't need to go and maybe we should go on lock down." Gemma looked up at her husband the mask of a strong woman covering her fear filled face.

"I think you are over reacting about this Gemma. Nothing is gonna happen tomorrow night to anyone but Zobelle."

"This is your chance Gemma" her aching body told her brain but her brain told her head to nod and just agree with the man who was way too sure of himself.

::

"Thank God this day was over." David climbed into his newly made bed and covered his eyes with his left arm. He drifted quickly away the moment his arm blocked out the little bit of light the moon let into the room, but was quickly awaken by the warm and wet feeling pulling on a personal part of his body. Lifting his head up and he saw the best possible view, had he not been exhausted. The blond head slowly and surely bobbed up and down from between his legs.

"Summer" he moaned as the sensation of his "reward" awoke his senses. The tip of her tongue flicked against him and he couldn't control the bunk of his lower half. The suction her lips cause around him had him hard within seconds even the sounds that she made of pure enjoyment caused him to pulsate. What had started of soft and slow moved fast and deeper and he found that he was going to release too soon. She must have sensed it too because her mouth slowed back down to slow and deep allowing him to experience the moment longer. She took her time in making him come and he took his time in allowing himself to release. He needed this after today and this "reward" would be milked for all it was worth, literally.

"I'm sorry" she fell beside him into a waiting arm that would soon cradle her body against his chest.

"It's alright." He sighed relaxed and not a tiny bit tired and turned to face the woman that had replaced 30 minutes he wouldn't get back shopping with 30 minutes he would use the next time he needed a bit inspiration for hand held release.

She kissed the tip of his nose before moving her head to the nook in his neck.

"So I was thinking." He started. "Maybe we could head up to the lake and get away for a while." Her head shot up and he braced himself for demon Summer.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah." He still was a still prepared for the return of the monster and with caution continued his "thought" at loud. "Maybe we could leave tomorrow?"

She was silent for a moment and then nodded. "That would be amazing." Demon Summer seemed to have vanished and he dropped his caution and turned to face her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She nodded and bit her lip. "It sounds really great."

"You sure?" He towered over her body as she remained laying and when she nodded once more he pounced pining her to the bed and kissing the soft skin on her neck. Her giggles confirmed demon Summer was gone.

::

David was too busy to notice the look on Summers face as she sat on the front step watching him Tetris all of their weekend bags into his jeep. He was second guessing his week supply and knowing how much the woman sitting on the steps ate their week supply would probably be gone in half the time, good thing there was a grocery store on the way out of Charming.

"Ready?" he asked the blonde and finally looked in her direction. She had been crying that was the first thing he had notice the minute those now red blue gray eyes looked at him.

"Hey what's wrong?" He stopped his task of filling the Jeep and went to comfort his woman.

"I don't wanna go." She almost started to sob. Return of the mood swings he thought.

"Okay" He pulled her into his chest before holding her barely at an arm's length to look at her "we don't have to go." They would and he knew it he just wanted to make it seem like he was giving her the option.

His hands pushed back hair that refused to stay in place and the pads of his thumbs wiped away all tears that trailed down her face.

"This isn't about the cabin is it?" She shook her head in answer to his question.

"David I uh." She was about to confide in a secret that haunted her dreams last night but the rumble of the Harley stopped her mid confession.

"Clay." She walked to the curb to greet her father. "What are you doing here?" She pulled the sunglasses from her hair over all the evidence of her crying eyes.

"Here to see my favorite daughter." The father pulled his daughter in for a hug. "After I talk to your old man for a minute." Just because she wore sunglasses didn't mean the eye roll went un noticed and when she pulled away from the hug the angry strides to the door was also very noticed.

"Going somewhere?" He looked at the car and then the officer.

"Heading up to the lake." David joined the two at the curb. "But I guess you already knew that."

"Well I think it would probably be a good idea to get out of Charming for a while." He won't ever admit to his wife but that little conversation he had with her last night got him thinking and that thinking caused him to issue a lock down for family member. "There is some shit going down tonight and I am coming to you for a favor."

"This about Zobelle?"

Clay nodded and headed towards the bike and the curb and away from his daughter.

"Take care of her Hale."

David crossed his arms over his chest waiting for more.

"You really need to tell me to do that" Clay glanced over his sunglasses cutting off the officer. "What exactly are we up against here?"

Again Clay looked at David over his glasses. "We?"

David didn't answer and just waiting for Clay to fill him in on the situation the club was up against with Zobelle. By club that meant Summer and that meant David.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I stayed in Charming? I could probably help you out"

"No what would help me is if you keep her away from here for a little bit just until the smoke settles."

Both heads turned to Summer as she sat on the steps pretending not to notice their looks.

"Of course Clay it's no problem but this is a favor and a favor has to be paid back."

"I always pay my debts." Clay extended his hand first and David took it shaking a contract between the two of them.

When the two approached the steps again she stood wiping her hands on the back of her jeans.

"What's going on?" She took a few steps towards the men.

"Club stuff baby nothing for you to worry about." Clay smiled then pulled his daughter in for a quick hug. "Be safe." He kissed her forehead then turned to the officer. "Take care of my girl." He warned the man quietly enough that Summer hadn't heard him.

She exhaled a deep breath trying to calm the wave in her stomach half thanks to "Club business."

::

Demon Summer had vanished the minute they hit the open road. Maybe it was just Charming or tension building in the club house that was affecting her mood, but the second they left the town she turned to him with a smile he hadn't seen for a while. A smile that made her eyes almost glittery and what he pictured was probably a very goof smile when she was just a little girl.

"Tell me again about our future." She smiled at him while her arm hung out the side of the jeep and the wind took hold of it giving the appearance of flight.

"Our future" he glanced at her through his sunglasses, watching the wind take hold of her hair and whipped it around like it had a mind of its own. "Well we would be married and we would never have to question how the other felt because we would just know every day that we loved each other."

She smiled as she laid her head down on her arm and held the hair away from her face so she could watch him talk.

"We would probably move to a bigger house because we would need the room." Without realizing the movement she felt her flat belly with her left hand which caught David's attention. "Because we would have a big family." He quickly continued. "And they would be beautiful like you with playful smiles and mesmerizing but devious blue grey eyes."

"And they would be fearless and loyal and strong like their father." She added and laughed when he nodded his agreement. "And humble" she added lastly. "Would they be girls or boys?"

"Both." He checked the rear view mirror to see the black SUV following. "Two of each."

"And what would we name them?"

"Summer for the girls and David for the boys" he tried to keep a serious face but her laugh had him smiling. "Anything you want baby." He reached for a hand a kissed her knuckles.

"Four kids huh." She wrapped her fingers around his. "You think you can handle me pregnant 4 times? I heard women could turn into nightmares when they are pregnant." This time she focused on his face for a reaction, there wasn't any.

"I'm sure I will manage." He glanced over his shoulder as he turned off the highway and onto the dirt and gravel road.

"And when would we start…"

"Start?" David quickly asked but for Summer the conversation was over as they pulled to a stop and Ellie was already running to their vehicle.

Of course she would have continued their conversation if the view in front of her hadn't stolen her attention. With a gasp she was out of the Jeep.

"Oh my God." She turned to him quickly watching him slowly climb out of the car clearly disappointed with the end of their conversation.

"If you ever want to buy me anything, buy me a cabin." She smiled over her shoulder then turned back to the lake. It was when her head was turned and her focus back to the lake that he striked, throwing her over his shoulder he took off in the direction of the water.

"What are you doing!" she screamed just before they plunge into the chilled water and when only she emerged she would like to say she was mad that he had thrown her in but really there was no way she could be mad at him or the fact that right now she was in a lake on a hot day. A few seconds went by and she found herself still alone and that was when the panic set in.

"David?" she looked into the water that she couldn't even see her toes in. "David?" a little louder this time.

She felt the butterflies begin to fly in her stomach a nano second before she felt a tiny brush of finger tips on her belly. A smile formed on her face as he broke the surface making them face to face also topless, you see when he rose from the water so did her top.

"You scared me." She splashed water in his direction.

"Oh did I forget to mention I swim like a fish." He pulled her closer to him by the belt loop of her jeans.

"Well did I forget to mention I swim like a gator." She wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders and placed a tiny kiss on his lips.

"You bite like a gator too?" his hands were busy pushing her wet locks away from her face well his eyes tried not to focus on the lime green push up bra that accentuated her larger than normal breast. He told himself it must have been thanks to the bra.

"Wanna see." She bit her bottom lip and gave him that look through her lashes that made him instantly hard.

With a free finger he traced the path for goose bumps along the top of her lime covered breast as his other arm held her against him. Both eyes watched his finger slowly move over her skin in a whisper light touch. His finger moved up leading the way for her blooming goose bumps up the bare skin of her neck and when she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes he knew he had her in the same situation that she had him in. Ready. His lips replaced his finger and what started it soft turned a tiny rougher and with his teeth nipped at the soft skin of her throat the moan she released was cock throbbing amazing.

She stopped floating at that moment when her the nerve ending seemed to explode and her skin seemed to become beyond sensitive, of course it was alright if she never kept herself afloat again because he was right there to hold the both of them up, keep the both of them above water, literally.

"David I need to tell you something." This was it now or never and when he stopped kissing her neck and his eyes found hers she knew this had to come out now.

"David I think." The car horn that blared through the silence ended the eye contact between the two.

"Is that?" He looked at the black SUV making its way up the dirt road. "Gemma?"

"Shit." She reached for the shirt floating just out of reach.

"Interrupting?" Gemma yelled from her rolled down window. The convoy of vehicles was the next thing the two in the lake saw.

::

"They arrived." Tigs threw the pre-paid on the table and turned to his President. "Ready?"

"Jax around?" Clay sat back in his chair and lit a cigar.

"Nope."

"Then yeah I'm ready." Clay sat forward nodding to his SAA. "Let's go kill us some Nazi wannabes."

The energy in the club house when the two men left the chapel was pure excitement, men on a high from the thrill of a possible fight as well as the possibility of bloodshed. The threat of danger and a run in with a law still very real but that didn't stop any of them from wanting and being willing to step forward and defend the club they believed whole hearted in.

"We have a virus threatening to infect our territory. It is our responsibility to remove it. It is our duty to remove it. For Chibs lying in a hospital bed, for Otta, for Charming, for our families. Zobelle dies tonight."

A deafing loud roar erupted from the men waiting to be let loose on the "virus" that needed to be removed.

Of course when the Prince walked in Clay had a hard time remembered exactly who the virus really was.

::

"What are you doing here?" The soaked material clung to her skin as she pulled herself up onto the dock.

"Clay thought it would be a good idea if we left town for a few days." Gemma inhaled quickly replacing fresh air with her cigarette.

"Why?" She sounded surprisingly un excited to see anyone that would pull the kill switch on a romantic getaway.

"Well nice to see you too." Tara laughed as she made her way down the now fill to capacity dock.

"Clay said you knew." Gemma pointed her smoke in David's direction and suddenly David realized that the favor wasn't about Summer, hell no, that would be way to simple, the favor was for all the "important" women of the club, apparently Lyla included.

"Well you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help us." Gemma popped a hip in the direction of the officer and smiled to her daughter.

Oh yes this would be a long weekend.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey everyone.. Just updated for Chapter 36 and hoping to get this chapter up right away. Just a reminder anything you don't recognize is mine. Enjoy.

Chapter 37

It was official; his step son was a traitor. One chance was all Clay had and his son had stopped him from being able to pull the trigger. Now instead of riding back victorious to his wife and club house he was in the back of a police van on his way to County Lock up, all because his of his step son.

Sitting across from the blonde boy he raised as his own he cut his eyes at the man. "If anything happens to them so help me God." He practically growled at the VP.

"I told you this was a bad idea Clay. Why can't you for once realize that maybe just maybe I have the best interest for my club."

No one spoke as the VP and President gave each other a spot on stink eye.

"If anything happens to Gemma or Summer I will personally rip that blonde head off of your shoulders." Clay spat his words at his son before turning his head away to watching the structure of their temporary home come into view. "Make my fucking words boy." This time he didn't look at his son as he spoke but there was enough anger in his voice that everyone, prison guards included knew how serious the man was.

::

Summer sat on the dock watching David turn from human being to human diving board. The three kids who were old enough to swim took full advantage of David's strength and the minute one was being heaved in the air another was pulling at his arms begging for him to do the same to them. This had been going on for the last hour and if David was tired, he wasn't showing it. With Abel in her arms sound asleep she lost herself to the comfort of the baby's heart beat against her chest and his soft breath against her neck. If what she believed to be true was, then this in 9 months would be their life and she needed to tell him soon, sure she had 9 months to tell him that so really what was the rush right? But the longer she waited the harder it would be and the longer she waited the more disappointed she knew he would be. She knew the man as well as she could in such short time but from what she knew he would be thrilled at the thought of them starting a family, everything so far in this relationship had been on hyper fast speed so really the news of a possible pregnancy should have been expected. Maybe it was the fact that the possible pregnancy had two possible fathers that had her freaked out, "well we are all entitled to our little secrets" she had reminded herself. When she put two and two together with the way her body and her mood swings had been acting the last couple of days she knew what the cause was. How could she have been so stupid? How could she be so irresponsible? How could she let this happen? Question after question her brain asked her body on repeat and each time she asked the questions she had no right answer. She had royally screwed up. Well she wasn't going to screw up someone else's life, so if the questions were ever asked about who the father was, it would have a simple answer, David.

"There you are." The doctor's voice surprised Summer enough to make her jump in her chair. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Summer smiled over her shoulder as the doctor approached and then sat in the free chair next to her.

"Think they will ever get tired of that?" Tara nodded towards the lake and the man hoisting each child up and into the water.

Summer smiled and shook her head. "No I think he's pretty much out there for the rest of the day."

Both women watched them for a minute in comfortable silence before Tara addressed the elephant on the dock.

"So wanna tell me what's going on with you?"

Sure to Gemma and Lyla both Summer seemed maybe quieter than usual but to Tara the fact that Summer had pretty much gone into hiding the minute they arrived threw up a red flag.

"Nothing is."

"If you can't tell me the truth then who can you?" Tara reached over and took the woman's hand.

"I think." She looked to the lake. "I think I'm pregnant." It was no louder than a whisper just in case a breezy wind decided to blow up and carry her words right to the officer's ears.

"Shut up." Tara sat back still holding the woman's hand. "Does he?"

Summer answered the question with a shake of her head.

"Have you been to the doctor's yet?"

Another shake of the head.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

Once again, a shake of the head.

"Then how do you know?" But even Tara could answer that, you just know. "Come on lets go." Tara stood quickly.

"Go?"

"There is a grocery store about 30 minutes from here, I'm sure they have some sort of pregnancy test stocked."

"And what do I tell David or Gemma when they ask why I'm leaving?"

"Don't worry about it just go to my car and I'll be right there." Tara took Abel and nodded for the blonde to go.

David was too distracted by the kids to notice they had left their chairs on the dock but hawk eye Gemma was on the porch the minute Summer went from wooden board to dirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh." Summer stuttered.

"Figured we'd have a fire tonight thought we could make smores." Unaware of Tara's presence Summer glanced over her shoulder as the doctor approached. "Summer's coming with me for the ride."

"Oh that's great I need to get some things too" Lyla stood up from the chair tucked into only shady part on the porch. "Mind if I tag along."

With no time for a quick glance exchange between women had Tara nodding yes.

"Mind watching Abel?" Tara quickly added before anyone else (Gemma) could invite themselves.

"Sure." With a suspicious look between the blonde and the brunette Gemma reached for the sleeping baby. "Don't be long." She made a very long pause in her statement only to get another good look at her step daughter. "I'm starving." She finished.

The two women nodded before quickly retreating to the safety of Tara's car well Lyla practically ran to keep up.

::

Clay was very familiar with the book process, prints, photo, strip searches, and he was done and know referred to as inmate# 58452. The only thing he wasn't use to was being denied his phone call. When he was shoved into General Population and found his men in the back already setting up their bunks he was met with grim faces.

"No calls." Tigs confirmed with the president.

"For any of you?" Clay asked lying down on the VP's already made bunk.

No one answered with words but the shaking of their heads was more than enough. He caught Juice's eyes as the scanned the surrounding area as if he were a tiny rabbit watching the sky's for anything wanting to make a meal out of him.

"What's with you?" He asked the youngest of the men in his company.

Juice only nodded in a direction that had the rest of the club looking and Clay instantly on his feet. The 4 men would really be nothing to this group if they were outside of these bars, but here this was their world and Samcro was just trying to live in it.

"Welcome wagon?" Clay smiled his smug "I'm Clay Morrow" smile.

"You could say that." The man who seemed to be their leader smiled back before his tattooed covered fist connected with Clay's belly causing a rush of air to fly out of his lungs.

"Hey!" Tig was blocked quickly from his president's side, in fact they all were when what seemed like 4 big white men with hate tattoos turned into 10.

"More of a message though." The leader was bent over close enough to the toppled over President, close enough that Clay felt the man's warm breath on his ear. "You won't make it back to that beautiful daughter or that fine ass wife." The man watched Clay's stone cold face for a reaction and smirked when he got none. "The cop won't be able to stop him." Clay flinched involuntarily much to the man's satisfaction. "I bet your daughter's pussy is real tight." The man's right hook had Clay back on the ground when air finally returned to his lungs. The man stood up smiling as Clay's stone cold face shattered. "I've always loved unwilling pussy of course your wife would be able to tell you that."

A roar exploded from Clay as he threw himself at the man who had made the mistake of turning around leaving his back exposed. With Clay moving un naturally like a comic super hero he gave inspiration to his men who seemed to use whatever means it meant to get to where their president was, for Tig that just so happened to be teeth.

By the time the guards were able to enter general population chaos had erupted and the white race war between white hate and white bikers had the correction officers breaking protocol in order to stop the escalation to a full on prison riot.

::

"I can run in if you want to wait in the car?" Tara offered hoping Lyla would take the bait; of course Lyla smiled sweetly and denied the line Tara was casting. So when they pulled into the lot of the tiny stop and shop all three got out of the car and all three entered the store.

"I'm gonna go grab some snacks." Summer glanced at Tara praying that Tara had developed an ability to read minds. By snacks she meant pregnancy test and hoped that Tara would be able to keep Lyla clear from her as she found then purchased the product.

Of course no one can read minds so before Tara could ask for Lyla's help, Lyla volunteered to help Summer.

"You know I think I should get some juice for breakfast." Tara quickly spoke. "How many do you think think I should get Summer?" Now it was Tara's turn to pray Summer could understand speaking in code.

"10 boxes." Summer threw out there.

"10?" Tara laughed and knew right away that the code was understood. "I'm pretty sure one is enough."

"Can't go wrong with 10."

"10 boxes of juice is kinda a lot don't you think?" Lyla clued out finally butt into the conversation. "But I've also seen Kenny drink straight from the carton."

"2?" Tara asked.

"9" Summer countered.

"3 and that's final."

"Meet me half way 5." Summer pleaded with her eyes.

"Fine" Tara huffed dramatically with a smile. "5 boxes of juice." Tara headed off first. "Oh and get me some spicy cheetos" she shouted over her shoulder.

Lyla grabbed an available basket and started filling it with the requested cheetos and camp fire pop corn. Summer's stomach couldn't seem to handle being in the junk food aisle being completely empty and picked that moment to growl loud enough for Tara, who across from the store had picked 5 different pregnancy test, to hear.

"Hungry?" Lyla laughed throwing jumbo marshmallows into her basket.

"Yeah a little." Summer put a hand over her belly to try and calm it.

"Here." Lyla grabbed a bag of chips and opened it before handing it to her. "Might as well eat before your stomach eats itself."

"Thanks." Summer practically yanked the bag out of her hand and began inhaling the cool ranch chips.

"I hope you are okay with us being here." Lyla had just turned down the next aisle when she started to speak.

Summer with a mouth full of chips had to wait to swallow before she could speak. "No it's cool. If Clay wants all of you here there is obviously a reason."

"How are you so calm right now?" Lyla stopped walking and turned back to the woman fishing a chip from deep within her cleavage. "I mean I'm am sick thinking about what Opie and the others have gotten themselves into."

Chip retrieved Summer returned her attention to the porn star. "I'm not calm."Summer smiled. "The fact that I may never see my dad again scares the shit out of me, but I know that they are smart and they will do whatever it takes to come back to us at the end of all this."

"I wish I knew what this was all about." Lyla continued dropping items into her basket and Summer wondered if she was even aware of what she was putting in there, the last time she checked no one in the cabin liked smoked sardines. "Do you think this has to do with Donna?" the porn star gasped.

"No I'm sure that this is a demon all of its own." Summer pulled the items that really had no point in being purchased from the basket.

"I don't even know what this is about." Lyla glanced at her as if saying "yeah right". "All I know is that it has something to do with Ethan Zobelle but I don't know what."

"Opie doesn't tell me anything. And I'd like to think it's to keep me safe but really it's because he doesn't trust me." Summer had never noticed how small Lyla was, or maybe it was just that she seemed to be folding in on herself.

"Opie clearly trusts you Lyla, you are here with his kids and I'm sure if he didn't trust you he wouldn't allow that." Summer's reassurance sounded a little harsh as she spoke it but maybe it was also because she wasn't in the mood to even think about the possible father of her child.

"I'm pregnant" Lyla looked up at the President's daughter and confessed. "It's just a few weeks and I haven't told anyone yet."

Summer's eyes widened and she pulled her lips back into a thin line.

"Opie isn't ready to have a baby with me, not when the Donna's ghost is pushing us apart more and more every day."

"Uh." Was all Summer's brain could come up with.

"I was hoping Tara could schedule an appointment for me when we get back."

Summer glanced back at Tara who was paying for the 5 boxes of "juice".

"Have you guys talked about?"

"Our future?" Lyla almost barked out a sob and Summer knew instantly the answer was no. "He doesn't talk about anything that seems relationship related with me."

"Lyla Opie loves you." Summer bit her lip hating the man right now for making someone else give reassurance to the woman that he should be giving small and simple but daily reassurance to. "He loves you a lot and if he knew that you doubted him right now it would kill him." Summer reach forward taking the woman's shaking hand in hers.

"I don't know anymore." Lyla rolled her eyes to keep the tears inside. "Maybe I never knew."

Tara nodded to her when the purchase was made and the nodded towards the door telling her she would wait for them in the car.

"Why are you telling me these?" Summer put the half eaten bag of chips into the basket, suddenly she didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Who else am I gonna tell." Lyla didn't seem to fight her tears anymore and let them fall. "Ima? Please that whore has been trying to work her way up the Samcro cock pole for as long as I've known her."

Had Summer not had her own problems to worry about she would have knocked Lyla's head off of her shoulders. Opie was a good man and he would love to raise another child, hell he took Lyla's on as his own. But of course Summer pushed her anger for Opie's soon to be loss aside as she reminded herself that she was no better. Lyla was physically denying Opie a child and Summer was doing the same by denying the fact that there was a chance this child inside her was his. A connect was formed between two women that day in the aisle of a stop and shop.

"Lyla." Summer started. "No one will understand better what you face being thrown into this world than me. I know we got off on a…" well she looked for a word Lyla found it perfectly.

"Shitty."

Summer smiled with a nod. "A shitty start but no matter what you face in this life I promise you will never have to face them alone. As long as I'm around or Tara or hell even Gemma you will never have to deal with a problem by yourself."

Lyla seemed to relax as she exhaled the longest breath Summer had ever heard.

"But maybe try to find me and Tara before you take your problems to Gemma." Summer's quick thinking made Lyla laugh.

"Thank you" Lyla pulled her in for a tight hug and filled Summer's lungs with the smell of cheap coconut body spray. Funny thing though the scent didn't smell cheap to Summer and now whenever she would smell coconut she would instantly think of Lyla and the moment she added another near and dearest to her closest friends post.

They paid for their items and climbed into the waiting doctor's car and the moment Summer shut her door a sensation of dread filled her. Something was wrong she could feel it in her heart. Ice cold blood shot through her veins as her muscles started to ache as if she had pushed herself in jogging that last mile of a 30 mile race.

"What's wrong you look like you're about to lose your lunch." Tara joked as she pulled out of the stall.

"Maybe your blood sugar is low." Lyla reached for Tara's bag of "juice" beside her. "Some juice might help…" Tara turned around to stop her too late. "Uh I think you got the wrong kinda juice?" She held up a pregnancy test.

"Something is wrong." Summer fumbled through her back willing her cell phone to her hand. The moment she found it was the moment it rung.

"What's wrong?" she spoke into the phone

"We need to go back to Charming." Gemma told her. "Don't come back to the cabin just go straight for the club house."

"Alright."

::

Opie paced the grounds in front of the gates of Teller-Morrow Auto. He prayed that Gemma would arrive first and not the daughter who was extremely inexperienced with the jail aspect of this club. His prayers went unanswered when the black Cutlass pulled into the lot and the blond in a bikini top and jeans jumped out of the front seat.

"What happened?" She was running to him while Tara tried to shut the passanger door and drive at the same time.

"They are fine I just talked to Rossen and he will be here any minute to tell us the legal details." He looked passed her to the other blonde emerging from the vehicle and keeping a safe distance away from the woman in a bikini who looked as though someone had just taken her puppy and run it over, repeatedly.

"Why did this happen? Will I ever see him again? When will he get out? What do I do?" It was the last question that hurt his heart. It wasn't so much the words it was the voice that said it, small, she sounded very small and very unlike herself.

"Rossen will get them out I'm sure it will be okay Summer. We need to just wait till we know what we are up against."

"What was this all about?"

David followed by Gemma's black suv were the next vehicles into the lot and as much as he wanted to comfort Summer he needed to get his children out of the cops Jeep. David gave the bearded biker a nod and he took over in comforting the shell shocked Summer.

"I'm gonna make some calls find out what I can." He repeated over and over as he stroked the back of her hair while she clunged to him like he was a rock he had promised to be.

"We need to get inside." Opie informed everyone idly standing around while his eyes scanned the street and roof tops in case someone decided to check mate Samcro.

"Yeah I agree." Gemma resumed the role of Queen and pushed all feelings of worry for her husband aside. "Someone needs to get to the hospital to and keep a watch on Chibs.

"Quinns an hours out and he will check in the minute he arrives." Gemma nodded proud of Opie for taking the intuitive and thinking ahead.

"Right well let's get inside" Gemma began ushering the women inside. "I don't know about you guys but I could use a stiff drink."

Three sets of eyes glanced towards each other, three sets of eyes that shouldn't be drinking, but one of them probably would.

::

"There jamming us." Gemma threw her glass of jack at the wall. "How the hell do they expect us the come up with a seven figure bail."

"I'll post the house." Tara instantly said but really her motives were more so for the man she was the most worried about, her baby daddy.

"Yeah I'll post mine too." Gemma smiled at the good doc.

"K well that will get Clay out maybe Jax." Rossen gave a grim smile.

"Our's two." Hale quickly added making the room of few people turn to look at him, still in board shorts with a now dry white t-shirt.

"I couldn't ask." Gemma started.

"It's not a problem." He gave a reassuring nod as Summer's hand squeezed the man next to her.

"Thank you" she mouthed when he looked down at her. "Anytime" he mouthed back.

Opie wanted to puke when he saw them but decided maybe now was not the time to start any unnecessary drama.

"K well we got Clay, Jax, and Tig but it's not enough for everyone."

"Clay won't leave anyone behind especially if they got no protection in there." Gemma tried to lite a smoke with shaky hands, lucky for her Tara's hands were less shaky.

"What about a bonds man?" Tara asked letting the lighter fall to the table.

"No to expensive." Rossen shook his head. "I'm sorry Gemma I'm doing everything I can."

"How about you try harder." She got up and walked away needing to get to some place private before the flood gates opened and her reputation as a tough bitch was blown.

Tara followed having been the only one out of everyone there who had seen Gemma in her weakest moment.

"I'll be right back." David gave the side of Summer's head a kiss and quickly followed Rossen out into the parking lot.

And then she was left alone and cold and wishing she had a brain that would have put a shirt on before they left the lake.

"Idiot" she called herself before turning to see a sweater waiting in the hand of her bearded biker.

"You look cold." His voice was rough as it always was but there was a hint of caring that she hadn't heard in a while from him.

"You're a mind read." She accepted the sweater and quickly pulled it over her head. "Lyla with the kids?" She had just started fishing her hair out when he stepped forward and helped. It didn't seem to matter to him when she pulled her head back.

"Yeah Kenny's pretty upset thinks he will never see them again. Ellie is old enough to understand though."

"That's horrible." Summer of course speaking before thinking. "That's horrible that she even has to understand any of it."

When Summer was Ellie's age she didn't understand the concept of jail, she also thought she would marry a member of the Moffats.

"Yeah well we all can't grow up in a bubble." He took a step back and seemed to put his wall back into place.

"I didn't grow up in a bubble." She began to throw hers up as well.

"I didn't mean you." He took a bottle of Jack from the bar and headed towards the door. "You grew up in a swampy glass house."

Her eye brows met in the middle of her forehead as she watched him leave hating that he just got the last word and never would have allowed him the satisfaction of her speechlessness had David not returned.

"I gotta take care of something." He glanced towards the empty hallway she was staring down. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He laid the softest of kisses on her forehead before making a effort to leave, her pulling him back in for another kiss stopped his path for the door.

"You better come back for me." She plated her lips on his.

"I'll always come back for you." He smiled pushing the hair from her face. "I'll see you soon."

"By the way." He stopped when he was at the door. "You look totally hot in your board shorts." She winked and watched his face flash through shades of red.

There was a plus with him leaving the club house, she could now pee freely and process the results before she had to see him again.

::

Despite what his family thought, this was home. The smell of horses always brought him back to his child hood, memories of riding next to the man who was his childhood hero, memories of sneaking out of his house and making pennies and dimes shoveling horse shit. Of course the end of that summer Elliot had slipped in a few extra dollars to his pay check which helped put him through the Academy. Elliot was always there when ever there was a problem. Any time in his child hood if he ever needed some guidance or just someone to talk to Elliot was the father figure he turned too. It was no surprise now that he found himself needing that guidance he turned to the man who would listen and give it to him straight.

"Figured you'd be showing up soon." The man he begged God to turn into his father stepped off the last step of the modest style ranch house. "Plan on taken me to the beach?" Elliot patted his shoulder before pulling the officer in for a hug.

"I need your help."

"My help or my money." Elliot patted his back one last time before heading off towards the barns.

"How did you know?"

"Gemma called and told me about the situation Samcro has gotten themselves into."

"I had a whole speech prepared." David ran a hand through his brown almost shaggy locks and kicked himself for not getting a hair cut last week like he had planned. "We need to get them out Elliot."

"We?" Elliot unsaddled the first horse in the first stall. "We as in." His finger pointed from Deputy Chief to himself.

"Yeah I just I don't have that kind of money but I have enough for half."

Elliot nodded as he grabbed the horse brush from the shelf behind David. "Never become a used car sales man." Elliot laughed. "Because you'll never make a sale." He returned to the horse and started with the mane.

"Half is still a lot of money." Elliot seemed surprisingly calm stroking the horse. "But I will help you. Not Samcro and not Gemma." He turned to the man he had more part in raising than the man's own father did. "I will help you because of that girl."

"Summer?" David sighed his relief.

"She's a good girl who got dealt a shitty hand in the game of life. Her father clearly loves her there is no denying that but his loyalty to the club will be her down fall. He may not realize it now but eventually this club will tear her apart and as long as you are there to pick her up and help her back on her feet she will survive. That is why I will give you the money David because without it this will ruin her and in turn ruin you."

David who had started out kicking dirt as the man spoke now listened very carefully.

"What should I do?"

"Marry her before her father has a change of heart in your little arrangements. Eventually she will listen more to her husband than then man claiming to be her father."

"Claiming?" David spin stiffened.

"I'm not saying he isn't I'm just saying it's a little late to take on the father role when he didn't such a shit job on it the first time don't you think?" Elliot put the brush back. "I remember Nora well I remember how heartbroken she was when JT died but what I remember the most was the way she looked when Gemma announced her pregnancy with Jackson. You ever see someone so completely broken David? I have and I will never forget the look of someone's heart actually breaking in slow motion."

"Nora left right after that right?"

"Yeah and then Gemma and Clay seemed to find their way to each other before the dust settled."

"But she came back?" David went from leaning against a supportive beam to standing poker straight.

"Oh yeah showed up outta the blue one day and everything seemed to be forgotten and forgiven. Clay went back to sleeping in a bed without Gemma and Gemma went back to being a single mom. You know I always thought it was weird Jax's hair was so fair when both JT and Gemma have such a dark color."

David wasn't a successful cop for no reason and when he opened his mouth to ask an overdue question his childhood hero tapped his nose and gave a shrug.

"Come on son lets go get the check book."

::

"Shit" Summer held the last of the 5 test in her hand as she sat on the toilet seat. Tara of course opened and shut the door mid stream and waited patiently by the sink and the 4 other positive test.

"So 5th time's a charm?" the phone on the sink pepped in.

"Shut up." Summer shouted at Ava.

"Take that as a yes." Ava laughed. "Two sexy mama's hiding in a bathroom and here I am lounging in my back yard with a massive margarita." Summer would have thrown the phone but she wasn't in a position to get up as the three bottles of water were still working their way through her bladder. "Oh and by the way I broke your blender." Ava added.

"K well we need to book you an appointment. I'll refer you to an OB tomorrow morning." Tara placed the last test in the row of pink pluses.

"Shit." Summer wiped then pulled up her pants. "David is gonna freak."

"No I think David is gonna be stoked. I think you're the one that is gonna freak." Ava said between sips, they knew she speaking between sips because they could hear her and she wasn't exactly trying to hide it either.

Summer's hands went to her head as the room suddenly became too thick with air and her lungs fought to take it all in. She slouched to the ground well Tara knelled beside her, while the door suddenly opened and both girls looked up with a perfect deer caught in the head lights stare.

Lyla walked through and paused when she saw the rows of test then the girl hunched over on the ground and the doctor knelling beside her.

"Shit that's a lot of pee." She said as she closed the door behind her this time using the lock that the other woman had forgotten about.

"Please don't say anything." Summer glanced up from her knees. "Please not until I do."

Lyla knelled on her other side.

"Remember what you told me in the store?"

Summer nodded.

"Well it goes the same for me too. You will never have to face a problem alone."

"Me too" Tara nodded taking Summer's hand.

"Me too" The phone told as three heads turned in the direction of the forgotten phone.

::

Gemma watched three women exit a bathroom that seemed to have been occupied for the last hour or so. Three women who seemed closer now than they had when they all discreetly entered. When the three women left the club house for fresh air and gossip Gemma put on her own pair of detective pants and entered the room of secrets. Three women who all seemed very smart in their own ways were very stupid when they put three heads together, yes they threw away the evidence but they hadn't done a good job of hiding it.

With toilet paper wrapped around a test Gemma know wondered who peed the plus sign.

::

Hope you all enjoy I'll try and update again soon.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

There was only one thing he had to do first when he arrived back to the club house and as much as he wanted to see Summer and be the reassurance she needed he had to stop by Gemma's office first and throw the Queen a much needed life line.

"Got a minute?" He had interrupted her busy at work typing away on her keyboard.

"Sure" She took a moment to steady her quick beating heart after the tiny fright the officer gave her and nodded towards the chair across from her desk. "What's up?" she tried to sound interested but in all honesty she wasn't.

"I uh." He wasn't sure how to start this conversation so instead he handed over two checks with more many then Gemma could possible imagine. Now she was interested.

"What is this?" She looked from all those dollars back up to the officer's face. "Where did you get this?" Of course she could read the names on the checks and knew who the kind donations came from. "Why did you do this?"

There were too many questions for him to answer at once so he answered the important one first.

"I did it for Summer and I did it for you." David sat back in his chair while Gemma processed the words he said.

"Me? Why the hell would you shell out that kinda cash for me?" And then it all made sense. "He told you didn't he."

David only nodded.

"Mother fucker." Gemma dropped the checks to the table and turned her chair slightly away from the officer. "If you tell anyone Hale I swear to God."

"I won't." David tried to reassure her.

"If Clay finds out." Gemma's hand flew to her mouth as the thought of her husband finding out her deepest and darkest secret was possible the worst thing to happen to her.

"I won't tell anyone Gemma I give you my word."

Gemma smirked. "Your word better be worth it Hale." She picked up the two checks again and flipped them over and over in her hands. "You're really serious about her huh?"

Once again David nodded. "Like a heart attack." He glanced over at Gemma's scarred chest. "Sorry." He mumbled when she gave him her famous "I take no shit" glare.

"You guys have "the talk"?" Gemma replaced the checks on her desk and leaned back in her chair lighting a smoke, offering one to him first knowing full well he wouldn't accept it.

"Yeah I mean we have talk lots about what we want for the future."

"Seems kinda quick doesn't it?"

David shrugged and ran a hand through his hair that once again he wished he would have cut. "I guess but these aren't really normal times." That was the best he could come up with, without sounding like a cheese ball.

"You guys want kids?" Gemma kept a close eye on his face hoping his expression would give a clue as to with one of the three women was stupid enough not to use protection.

"Someday." This whole conversation was uncomfortable, 1 because he never expected to be so forthcoming with his girlfriend's mom, 2 because his girlfriend's mom was Gemma Teller and 3 because he knew there was a chance whatever he told his girlfriend's mom would get back to his girlfriend's father and that would probably not end well for him.

"Someday soon or someday in the future?" She flicked her ash into the waiting ashtray but never took her icy glare off of his face.

"Uh future probably." David felt a tiny bead of sweat form along his brow. "I kind of wanna be married to her first and spend as much time with her as I can before we start a family."

"So you wanna keep things traditional?" Gemma smirked. "Would you ask Clay for his permission and all that shit?" She butted out her smoke almost ruling out her step daughter from the mix, there still was the belly she was growing but who knows maybe that was all due to her carrying a food baby.

"I would like to ask Clay if I was positive I'd make it out alive."

Gemma barked a laugh and pointed at the checks. "Oh trust me baby you will have Clay's blessing."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" The roar of the husky voice broke up this uncomfortable moment between the Queen and the officer. David was at the door first as he knew exactly who was yelling just who was on the receiving end was a surprise to even him.

"Summer?" All he saw was her blonde head drop when he called her name and when she turned away from the full on drunken mess that was Opie her was full of tears and a shaky hand covered her mouth.

::

When Lyla told him the secret and begged for a good 2 minutes that he wouldn't say a word to anyone before she told him he hadn't expected this, well no that was a lie he expected that one of his brothers had knocked someone up but he expected the one to be Ima. To find out that it was Summer made his head explode even if it was swimming in a half, ok more like a whole bottle of jack. The first thing he thought was how dare that bitch hide this pregnancy from him, there was absolutely no way that it wasn't his. When he found her at the bar with Tara speaking so close to each other they would look like they had something to hide he couldn't control his anger and attacked first and would think about his actions later…. much much later, if he could remember them that was.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" The anger in his voice scared her clearly as she instantly took a step back from him, the tears started the next second and then two seconds after that he heard the cop call her name in confusion.

"David." She didn't turn back to look at Opie and really Opie didn't blame her, as mad as they would probably be at each other the minute David was out of the way he hated the fact that he had scared her and that guilt he felt now fanned out the flames of his anger.

"David I'm so sorry I didn't…" She was now sobbing and fuck that officer wasn't even trying to comfort her he just stood in the door way of Gemma's office with a his fucking dumb cop face. K not the best description but Opie was too drunk to care.

"David wait!" Opie watched as the officer turned to leave and Summer ran after him tripping over her bare feet and blinded by her tears. She didn't fall which was a first but the officer didn't even stop to check on her as he left the building and in turn the lot.

Opie scanned the few people in the club house who were present to witness this little scene and yes it was small as it was only the close family on lock down but the stares from Gemma, Tara, Lyla, his own father were enough to make the guilt of this accident worse.

When Summer returned all Opie wanted to do was immediately apologies, he would have taken her in his arms and held her as her tears fell, he would have told her how happy he was that they were going to have a child together, he would have got down on his fucking knee if it would make her smile but there was Lyla silently shedding her own tears off to the side and Tara who looked as though she would willingly rip his head off, his father who looked at him in disgust and then Gemma who stood in her now vacant office with an icy stare that sent a chill through Opie's body. But worse of all was Summer who through streams of tears gave him a look he would never be able to forget. Her heart was shattered as with each tear that dripped from her check and onto the floor and when she was close enough that if she wanted to she could poke him in the eye, (remember drunk Opie not thinking as clear as sober Opie) she could, but instead of violence she just looked at him and moved her lips to his ear.

"Remove the you from whatever hopes you have of you and me." She brushed her lips against his lobe and she made sure the warmth of her breath fell on his ear in that special way doing that special thing it did whenever she did it to him, oh yes little did Lyla know that this was his true weak spot. "Remember Opie I was faking with you." She glanced at Lyla who mouthed "I'm sorry" and really believed the porn star. As mad as she wanted to be at Lyla she knew exactly why the woman had told her secret. She only hoped that it had worked for Lyla's sake.

::

Tara wouldn't even look at Lyla the minute Summer left the club house for the privacy of a dorm room.

"Tara!" Lyla ran after the doctor who needed to be far away from Opie, the porn star, and the club.

"I didn't think."

"That's the fucking problem Lyla" Tara spun around so fast that Lyla was almost pushed back against the closed club house door. "You don't fucking think. Summer trusted you and you betrayed her the first fucking chance you got."

"No." Lyla sobbed. "Honest I never thought he would react like that."

"Really Lyla!" Tara turned back towards the direction of her car. "You are so fucking clueless." Tara turned to add the extra burn that later she would regret. "He fucked her Lyla!"

Lyla wasn't clueless she knew of the history between Summer and Opie and yes she didn't want to believe it and yes for a split second she thought maybe there was a small chance that the baby in Summer's womb was Opies, but she had also seen Summer and David together when no one else had, a lunch date at the diner or jogging through the park, she had seen the way the two looked at each other and knew that there was no way Summer would ever come between her and Opie. She had told Summer's secret hoping that maybe this would help Opie in trusting her, only it had backfired, now Opie would know that a secret shared between what were best friend's couldn't be kept so how could she keep any secret he would tell her.

"I messed up I'm sorry!" She yelled as Tara climbed into her car.

"I'm not the one you betrayed you idiot!" Tara yelled as she pulled the car out of the parking spot.

::

The knock on the door went unanswered; of course Gemma had expected it to and only knocked because it seemed like the right thing to do. Being a woman who felt that just because the door was closed didn't mean it was closed to her, walked in and saw her daughter sitting on the bed with her back to the head board and her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Hey you little slut." Gemma smiled and walked into the room shutting the door behind her. "Like what you've done to the place." She looked around at the room that had been given a quick makeover and wondered where she found the new sheets and duvet on such short notice.

"I'm so sorry." Summer hugged her legs a little tighter.

Gemma laughed. "What the hell are you sorry for?"

"For disappointing you."

"Crap" Gemma thought to herself as she sat on the bed inches away from her step daughter. "Baby you couldn't disappoint me if you tried."

"Clay is going to be mad right?"

"Clay doesn't need to know right now." Gemma moved back on the bed till her back rested along the same back board and her legs moved forward spreading out until she was comfortable enough to sleep. "You wanna start this little problem from the beginning and maybe let me help you through it?" Gemma nudged her shoulder to the blondes.

"It's not Opie's." Summer still held her legs tight.

"Okay." Gemma nodded. "So it's David's and he just walked out."

The first sound out of Summer was a sob which did a lot to Gemma's cold heart, it thawed it a little.

"I never met for him to find out this way I swear I was going to tell him."

"I know baby." Gemma crossed her legs at the ankle, part in keeping her on the bed and not out the door looking to skin a certain deputy chief.

"I thought he would be happy. I thought he would be excited and tell me how much he loved me and be…" another sob escaped through Summer's words and made her stop talking.

"I'm sure he is Summer I just think that maybe it might be a little too much to process for him." Summer cut her eyes at her mother. "Chill out little girl all I'm saying is that once that seed of doubt is planted it needs to be killed by the person who believes it true."

"What are you saying Gemma?"

"I'm saying little girl that whatever happened between you and Opie has been advertised through this club house and David was front and center for your little tit for tat. And correct me if I'm wrong but was it not you that also told him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

Summer sobbed once again.

"Honest is the best policy" Gemma smirked "Of course when no one gets hurt by that honesty that is."

"He is never going to forgive me is he?" Summer turned now to face her step mom hoping for a little bit of that honesty Gemma was speaking of.

"Yes baby he will forgive you because it's not Opie's baby, it's his baby no matter what anyone else thinks." Being experienced with the situation Summer found herself in now Gemma seemed to be an expert on the right things to say. "David loves you Summer and he will be back on bended knee and this whole cluster fuck will be forgotten."

"Maybe this is all too much." She sighed with the weight of the day landing on her chest. "Maybe I'm expecting too much from him and maybe not giving enough in return."

"HA" Gemma gave her best sarcastic laugh. "Not giving him enough little girl you are giving him a baby."

"I'm giving him a baby that might not be his." Summer finally admitted out loud.

"You listen to me Summer." Gemma held her face gently with her hands. "You are giving him a baby that is his. You and I will take the possibility of another father to our graves and all anyone ever has to know is that the baby in your belly is David's, understood?" Summer nodded. "And we will tell Clay when he is out and the dust of Zobelle has settled, understood?" Summer nodded again. "I will not let anything happen to you little girl, understood?" Summer nodded one last time. "I love you baby." Gemma kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Gemma."

::

He stood in the middle of the bed room and stared at the bare mattress stripped of their sheets and duvet. Even his pillows were gone. Either they had been robbed by someone desperate for the bedding or Summer had the same idea he had. If they had to spend a night in the club house might as well make it like home. He wasn't sure what made him madder, the fact that Opie had ruined one of the most important moments of his life or that Summer had willingly put herself in danger all in the name of trying to make him comfortable.

"Fuck!" he yelled at himself as he sat on the bare mattress and raked his fingers through his hair. "You fucking idiot" he continued to verbally beat himself up. K not his finest moment today, he had promised to always come back for her and here he was sitting alone in his house yelling at himself. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" he yelled again.

His leaving had nothing to do with Summer, God he felt so horrible for leaving her standing there crying, no he left because if he had stayed he would have pulled his off duty gun from his waist and fired the whole clip into that fucking assholes bearded face. He needed air and he needed to think. He needed to figure out a plan and he needed to do that alone.

"AHHHH!" He yelled once again when he remember the way Summer had turned to face him with tears pouring from her hurt eyes. "How could you just leave her there?" Now this was going too far, he wouldn't fix anything talking to himself in the middle of his room when there person he needed to talk to was sitting alone, probably crying, probably panicking. He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his board shorts and made the call he should have made a long time ago.

::

Summer hadn't moved from the bed for the last hour or so, really she had lost track of time when she saw that the sun had set through the cracks in the blinds. So here she sat in the dark on a bed that wasn't hers in a room she didn't wanna be in. When the door opened without a knock she half expected Gemma and not the person who entered.

They didn't say anything to each other as they both stared waiting for either or to say the first word. That was when she moved, though it was more of a lunge as she un folded herself and threw her body against the man in board shorts standing in front of the closed door.

"I'm so sorry." She spoke as she threw her body off of the bed and into his waiting arms. "I just wanted to tell you when I was completely positive and I took the test today when you were gone." It came out one long sentence with no breath between each word.

"It's okay baby I swear I never should have left you I'm such an ass I just needed to clear my head and I'm sorry." He caught her hard against his chest and held her for a minute take that minute to inhale her familiar smell of cinnamon. "I promise I will always come back for you."

"Swear it" she held his face so he had to look her in her eyes, of course he would have without her holding his jaw tightly.

"I will always come back for you."

Satisfied she dropped her hands but took his lips with hers and gave him a kiss that said more than she could ever say. Gemma was right all was forgiven but of course what Gemma didn't realize was that David didn't suspect what the few in the club house that day did. The thought that Summer's baby wasn't his hadn't even occurred to him.

He looked at the bed then back at Summer.

"I just wanted you to be comfortable." She bit her lip waiting for him to say something.

"As long as I'm with you I'll always be comfortable."

Clothes were quickly removed and both were quick to show each how lost they would be without the other. That was the last time Summer allowed herself to even question the father of her baby, from this moment on she wouldn't ever think of Opie as the biological father of her child, actually no, from this moment on she wouldn't even think of Opie.

::

"Hey baby." Gemma breathed a sigh of relief when she answered the phone and heard the prison recording asking if she would accept the call.

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice." Clay could almost cry, he wouldn't, but he could almost.

"Are you okay? Is Jax okay? Are the boys okay?" She spoke to quickly.

"We are all fine baby how are you? How is Summer? And why the fuck are you at the club house?" He wasn't made in fact he was relieved that she was there to accept the call, he needed to hear her voice he needed to know that she was okay and he needed to know that what he was told probably only to strike a nerve wasn't true.

"Summer is…" she exhaled a dramatic breath. "Sleeping she had a long day at the lake and crashed the minute we got the bail money."

"Gemma." His tone was serious. "How did you get that kind of money?"

"Seems you have some rich friends on the outside honey." She held the two checks in her hand and she sat in her office chair. "Seems that a certain Hale and a certain Oswald believe in what you do."

"Hale?" He assumed Sr Hale and hadn't even thought of a Jr Hale.

"David."

"Fuck off."

Gemma smiled at Clay's surprise. "David came back with two big fat checks dated and ready to be cashed. He even put his house up. Oh and get this the check from both Elliot and him are so big that Tara and I don't have to mortgage ours."

"Shit." She could hear Clay rub his callused hand over his tired face.

"You owe him Clay. You owe him big time." She dropped the checks and lit a smoke. "And I have a pretty good idea how you can pay him back."

"Do I even wanna know?"

Gemma smiled as she exhaled the white silky stream of smoke. "Had a little chat with the deputy chief in my office today. Wants to make an honest woman out of your daughter."

"No." Clay was too quick with the answer. To quick that even Gemma was a little speechless. "That's not going to happen."

"Uh if I remember correctly Clay you were the one that forced them together."

"And when Zobelle is gone there is no need for this partnership between them."

"Clay." Gemma didn't like where this conversation was heading especially knowing more about this partnership then he did.

"He isn't good enough for her Gemma."

"Clay they are in love."

"It's too soon for them to be in love they barely know each other."

"He has known her as long as you have and you seem to love her a lot."

"I'm her father it's different"

"You're her father true but he is the man she sleeps with almost every night, he is the man she is planning a future with, he is the man she turns to when she is scared or needs comfort. They are going to get married with or without you Clay and if you are going to call her your daughter then act like her father!" Instinct for a fight took over and Gemma hung up the phone before she realized what she had done. "Shit!" she looked down at the receiver and for a second regretted it, of course Gemma didn't regret anything so when that second passed she moved on with her life and didn't give it a second thought.

::

Clay returned to his bunk silently.

"Talk to Gem?" Tig asked leaning against the metal frame of his president's bed.

"Bails gonna be posted."

"No shit. Who?"

"Doesn't matter." Clay stared up at the mattress above him. "Any guys ever come and ask you to marry your daughters?"

Tig laughed until he realized his president was serious. "Fuck no; no one wants to marry those crazy bitches."

"Gemma says Hale is gonna ask me for my blessing. She thinks I should give it to him just because he posted bail."

Tig shrugged. "Dude loves her. Clearly he would do anything for her."

"She isn't a whore he can't just buy my permission." Clay was a little to insulted by Tig's easy going attitude towards what he was saying.

"No one said he was buying her." Tig sat on the end of the bed. "You as our President need to think what's best for the club. The sacrifices that you your family make are always with the clubs best interests at heart. Jax has the doctor, you have the Queen bitch, Summer has the law. Summer has the law and with that she has Charming and that is what Samcro needs. Bigger picture Pres take a look at it." Tig left Clay with that thought and walked away.

::

He fell on her naked chest mixing a layer of his sweat with hers before he quickly pushed himself off and onto the side as if his weight might be too much for her to handle. She smiled at him for being adorably cute and tried to slow her breathing from heavy panting to normal.

"You won't crush me" she pushed his hair away from the sweat of his forehead.

"I know it's just." He dropped his head back on the pillow. "That was insane" he turned to face her with a wide smile on his face. "You've never moved like that before." Even he was having a hard time controlling his breathing.

The sex they had just had was officially at the top of their best sex list and with what they both knew of hormones this session would quickly move down the list as their pregnancy progressed.

"Now we know why I was such a bitch before." She turned to her side to face him and welcomed his hand on her flat belly.

"You weren't a bitch" he lied with a smile.

"Yeah I was a total nightmare you can admit it I won't be mad."

"Nightmare yes bitch no." his hand stroke the flat stomach back and forth mindlessly.

"We need to make an appointment with the doctor to make it official I guess. Tara is gonna set up an appointment for me on Monday."

"Do you think we will be able to see it?" He stared at her stomach as if he had x-ray vision, he didn't and he was however enjoying the view of her lower half. She clicked her cheek and he looked up.

"Aren't you suppose to stare at my tits not my…" With a laugh she pointed to her down below. "And yes I think there will be something there we can see."

"Are you happy?" he took the direction of the conversation and made it go from fun to serious in 2 seconds flat.

"Of course I'm happy." She bit her lip. "Are you?"

"I'm happy." He nodded. "I'm also scared."

She placed her hand on top of his which remained on top of her belly.

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm going to be a dad. It's all so…" he shook his head. "Scary." No point in hiding her amusement, she laughed not at him no that would be mean she laughed at the situation.

"You should be scared but not about being a daddy, your gonna be a great daddy what you need to be scared about is that I am going to have insane mood swings that you will have to deal with and crazy cravings that you will have to get for me. I am going to complain about swollen feet and cry when I can't fit my clothes anymore. I am going stress over tiny details like the color of the nursery and what bottles or formula to use. I won't be able to reach my legs to shave them or my toes to paint them and you will have to do it for me."

"And I'll do it with a smile on my face." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Because you are having my baby and there is nothing that I could say or do to thank you enough for this."

"Well you can start by showing me just how much you appreciate all that I'm doing." She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Really?" He looked back down at her "down below" then back up at her eyes peaking up through her lashes.

"I mean I am doing kind of a big thing for you and you do kind of own me."

Her legs slowly spread open as the blanket over his waist slowly began to rise. She watched his breathing begin to speed up again and his heart beat begin to rapidly beat through his jugular.

"And my feet really are killing me."

::

Hope everyone enjoys and I'll try and update again tomorrow.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was a different view now than it had been 2 months ago when the blond had slept in her house for the first time. The idea of a child, yes fully grown, but a child living in their house had cause the air within the walls to change, excited maybe was a good word for it and both herself and Clay had peeked their heads in now and again to watch the woman, almost like how she had done when she first brought Jax home from the hospital. A mother never stops being a mother and so she had done with one child she had also done when the new "Child" had come home, she had peeked her head into her room to make sure she was still breathing, not having a nightmare, safe. Now as she peeked her head in to check on her daughter she didn't see a woman's body taking up half of the bed while an arm or a leg hung off the side of the bed. She didn't see a woman twisted in a maze of sheets that threatened to twist themselves around her slender neck, this was different from what she was use to, now the daughter she considered her own was wrapped tightly around a man. Her arm was over his chest as if to hold him in place, her leg snaked through his wrapping itself around it, her body was half on top of his and she even had a smile on her face. The heat that both bodies twisted throughout each other produced was still enough to keep the blankets off of her barely dress body, clearly something's don't change.

David woke as if he wasn't truly sleeping at all the moment Gemma slowly opened the door and he tried to move gingerly as to not wake the woman who couldn't sleep through a mouse sneezing.

"Hey" Gemma whispered. "Just wanted to see how my girl is doing."

David glanced down at the woman tucked into his side and smiled before looking back up at Gemma.

"Any word from Clay?"

"Yeah gave Rossen the checks he will have them out this afternoon."

David nodded and attempted to pull himself free, surprised that Summer remained asleep.

"I am making some coffee want me to pour you a cup?" Gemma's offer was the next surprise of his morning.

"Sure." Once out of her grasp he pulled himself off of the bed and yanked a clean t-shirt from the bags his woman had packed for him.

He gave her one last glance before he left the room and stored the tiny smile on her face and the way her body seemed to reach for him, only him, in his memory before he shut the door softly.

::

It was unusual for David to be in the club house this early. No one around no one to make noise no one to wonder who the officer was here for, the whole thing was surreal. But there he was sitting at the bar with the Queen of Samcro shooting the shit like they had done this before.

"So picked out any names?" Gemma like David took her coffee black so it was prepared a lot quicker than she had planned.

Raking a tried hand over an exhausted face he shook his head. "It still seems so crazy to me, almost as if it's not real."

"That's some might fine sperm you got there chief." Gemma laughed into her mug as she took a sip. "Guess the saying is true" she put down the cup and reached for the pack of smokes, giving him the change to take one first before she put it between her lips. "Only takes one time."

"Yeah guess so." He needed the coffee to sooth the dryness of his throat and took a second to remember when was the last time he actually had a drink in the last 24 hours.

"You scared?" Gemma placed the light on the counter of the bar and watched his face closely. "Cause I was scared out of my fucking mind when I found out I was pregnant." She smirked at a far off memory.

"Yeah a little." David also gave a smirk to his own memory of his pregnant girlfriend's threats. "Summer's not though she seems so calm about it."

"Figures I don't think there is anything that could scare that little girl."

David glanced over his shoulder making sure no ears where around before turning back to Gemma.

"Are you ever gonna tell anyone?"

Gemma placed her cup back down on the bar with a little too much force and sighed when black gold splashed over the top.

"Really?" although she was sitting she popped her hip with the trademark Gemma attitude. "Would it matter if I did?"

"Of course it matters Gemma. Zobelle needs to face responsibility for his actions. With your help we could…"

"Do nothing." She glanced over his shoulder at the empty hall way and lowered her voice just to be safe. "Where's the proof Deputy. He wasn't the one that did it and don't act like anyone would believe the word of Gemma Teller against a noble businessman like Ethan Zobelle."

"Gemma."

"David there is nothing we can do about it so just drop it."

"Okay so don't make it official but carrying the weight of what happened to you can't be healthy."

"Oh really Dr. Phil tell me something I don't know."

"There are groups Gemma full of people who have had the same thing."

"No one has had the same thing happen to them."

"I know it seems that way Gemma but…"

"So other women have been gang raped because of who their husbands associated with. Other woman are gang raped because someone what's to send a message to her husband." She took a breath but wasn't done. "And if I tell Clay what good comes out of that. He kills him to try and do right by me? I would rather live with this secret and have my husband than have my secret reveled and visit him on weekends for a 30 minutes for the rest of our lives." She took another deep breath. "And another thing Deputy Chief do you think he is gonna wanna be with me knowing that someone no not someone but plural some ones were inside something that is supposed to be his. Would you look at Summer the same way knowing that she were violated in the worse possible way."

David took a moment to think what his answer would be. Of course nothing would change the way he felt about this woman but even he couldn't deny that they way he would be to her would change; he would treat her with kid gloves at first and demand that he do everything for her in the name of protecting her. Also the guilt that he would feel about not being able to protect her in the moment she needed him to would probably eat him alive, but he would never stop loving her, he would just suffocate her with his love. To be honest this wasn't the first time he thought about Summer in this situation and exactly what he would do in the name of protection.

"I am ashamed." Gemma who had been silent in his time of reflection finally spoke. "I am ashamed that I couldn't stop them. I am ashamed that it happened and I'm ashamed that I'm hiding it from my family." She sipped her coffee and reached for her cigarette that had burnt itself out.

"Gemma." David started but the soft footsteps from the hall stopped him.

"Morning baby." She smiled over his shoulder.

"Morning" like a young child she walked down the hall yawning with her hands in fist in front of her eyes rubbing thick sleep away. "Any word on my dad or the others?" Feet still asleep she tripped a few times on her way to the bar.

"Yup looks like they will be out this afternoon." Gemma stood up giving her stole to her daughter.

"What? How?" Summer perked up as her brain kicked itself awake. "I thought we couldn't get the money."

Following David's quick shake of the head Gemma shrugged. "Looks like bail had been lowered."

"That's amazing!" Summer looked from step mom to boyfriend feeling as if she had just interrupted a very important conversation.

"Well I should probably get going." Gemma reached for her pack on the bar. "I'll call you when I know more." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "David" she nodded to the officer before excusing herself.

"So." Summer turned to face him. "Care to tell me what exactly it was you two were talking about."

David chose that moment to fill his mouth with coffee, despite the scolding temperature.

Save by Gemma who ran in holding her phone to her ear for dear life.

"We have to go to St. Thomas something has happened."

::

He watched his son return for his little conversation with Stale and carefully looked for any queues that would show that Stale was more convincing than he or this club was. By now they would both know something that the club didn't and he wondered just how good his intentions were. Jax returned to his bunk giving his father an icy stare as he passed by.

"Bails been posted." Clay said with a smile.

"I know." Jax also said with a smile.

"Seems we share a lot of the same information then."

Jax shrugged and laid back on his bed waiting for his father to make the first move, of course he wasn't expecting the gut punch.

"Fuck not again." Tig sat up knowing whose side he had to take but hated to be thrown in the middle of a fight he knew nothing back. To boot they were down a man to help with this family tiff and Tig was still rather sore from the last all out brawl.

"Let them fight they need this!" Bobbie shouted as he tried to hold back the men who were willing to break the father and son up.

The little excitement in the general pen had the CO's flying back in but even they had a hard time getting through the crowd as father beat son and son beat father. Eventually the fight would be broken up but right now a woman enjoyed watching the club fall to the pressures of trying to stay afloat in a white hate world.

::

Summer was in the hospital first. Her little legs still in sleeping shorts seemed to work faster and she took advantage of them and flew to the desk she knew Tara would be working at.

"Is it Clay?" she grabbed hold of Tara's arms partly to stop the momentum of her body's forward motion the other to show the doctor how serious she was.

"No it's Juice."

"Oh God!" the stragglers had finally caught up. "What happened?"

"Prison terms, he was shanked."

"Oh my god!" Summer's hand flew to her mouth. "Is he okay?"

"Kid has an angel looking over him; with all the stab wounds to his back they by sheer miracle of just dumb luck they missed all his internal organs."

Summer sighed a breath of relief for her video game partner. "Can we see him?"

Tara shook her head. "They just brought him down to recovery it will be a few hours before anyone can go it."

"Well I'll wait." Summer looked back at Gemma. "I can wait till he can have visitors if you want to head on home and wait for the others."

"Me too." David added even though it was assumed he would be tagging along with Summer anyways.

"No if Clay needs to come to the hospital to see us, then so be it." Gemma nodded to a row of chairs along the way and then planted herself in one. "We will wait together for Juice."

::

She had tried every day for the last 2 weeks to come and see Chibs since the explosion. So it wasn't much of a surprise when she walked into the room and found him waiting.

"There you are my little wing how are you doing?" The grim look on her face said it all. "What's wrong?"

"Juice was shanked last night."

"Shanked?" Chibs sat up with the help of his "Little Wing." "You only get shanked when you are in prison."

"And that is where it happened." Once she had the pillow adjusted behind his back she sat down in the chair she spent a lot of time in.

"When?"

"Two days ago. No one tells me anything but I think it has something to do with Zobelle."

She watched Chibs fist the blanket into tiny balls.

"They are out on bail today though." She gave a small smile of hope.

"I need to get out of here Little Wing I need to be with my brothers."

For the last two weeks since the moment he became conscious he had been telling her the same line, and for the last two weeks she had been giving him a small reassuring nod and telling him soon. Truth was she had no idea when he was coming out and like the idea of him being here instead of outside where the chances were high that he could get hurt again. Seeing Chibs at his weakest most vulnerable moment had made her more nervous for the man now. He almost died and even that didn't stop him from throwing her out of dangers path. So now she just wanted to make sure that no matter what her hero would be safe so if that meant being stowed away in a hospital then fine, she'd take it.

And like all those other times they visited he spent most of them staring at her as she talked his ear off about everything going on in her day or days depending on how long she went between visits. She had never had an extended family before so now having the chance to have one she took advantage of it and did every cliché made for TV moment.

"You look different." He tilted his head to get a better look at the woman in front of him.

"Well I'm fucking tired" She smiled suddenly feeling self conscious in her pajama shorts and bored Samcro t-shirt.

"No that's not it." He tilted his head to the other side and then he realized what it was. "You're glowing."

Her eyes widen as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "What?"

"You are glowing Little Wing like a god damn ray of sun shine."

Her cheeks began to burn.

"Doesn't that cop know to wrap his junk before…"

"Stop!" she laughed. "No one knows so you keep that to yourself." She winked and her threatening tone had no intimidation in it.

"Oh my God Clay is gonna shit."

"Chib please." Now her smile was gone. "I'm serious like no one knows."

"He will figure it out Summer." Maybe the fact that he had just used her name made her realize how serious he was or how serious this situation should be.

"And when he does it will be because I've told him, but until then not a word okay." She tried to play it off as though everything could and would be okay.

"Ay" he frowned. "I can't believe you are gonna have that cops baby." He shook his head. "He better have plans on putting a ring on that finger of yours and making this shit legit."

She shrugged. "I don't need a ring nor do I need a husband to have a baby. This isn't the dark ages." She added just to sound a little more 21 Century.

"Well if he wants to show his face around me he better." But the smile on Chibs face made him sound as tough as she did when she made a threat and then gave a wink afterwards.

"When can I go see the little pin cushion." Back to club talk it seemed.

"I don't know I haven't even been allowed to see him yet."

There was a knock on the door before Tara entered.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute." Tara smiled at Chibs before motioning Summer over.

"Sure." Summer leaned forward and kissed Chib's cheek before heading out into the hallway and an impatient doc.

"So remember how I said I could get you in on Monday?" Tara just jumped right to it. "Well Dr. Avery is in today doing some charts and she said she could meet with you right now if you want."

"Really?" Summer said rather enthusiastic when what she really thought was "Oh God shit just got real."

"I can go get David and bring you up."

"Really?" If you could physically feel all the blood drain from your face to your feet then that is what was happening now, as in right this very moment.

"Yeah I'll stay with you too if you want and the three of us..."

"And Gemma too." Whatever made her suggest it was either high or drunk but she didn't back track so when she watched the doctor raise a brow and then turn to leave to get the small viewing party, Summer didn't stop her.

And that is how she ended up on a table her legs bent up in a hospital gown staring at flash of light on a screen with her step mother, her boy friend, and her Charming best friend leaning over her body jaw dropped looking at her 6 weeks pregnancy baby.

::

Gemma and Tara followed Dr Avery into the hall giving the new parents a moment alone, they had decided to leave the second Summer started to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey it's okay."

"No it's not!" She threw an arm over her face so that he wouldn't be able to see the guilt in her eye.

David wasn't dumb he could do the math but right now he didn't even want to consider it. 6 weeks ago he remembered seeing her for the first time, 6 weeks ago he remembered their first date, 6 weeks ago he remember that she had confessed to something but his brain refused to think about what exactly she had confessed too. All he knew now was that in 36 weeks they were going to have a baby."

"I think it's a boy." He took her hand and looked at the monitor. "I totally think it's a boy." She raised her arm a little to look at his face and once again her heart broke. He was smiling a proud and happy smile. He was so proud of this that it broke her heart.

"It's a girl" she sobbed and dropped the arm back onto her face.

"Really?" David looked closer at nothing. "How can you tell?"

"I just can." She said between shaky sobby breaths.

"Well what do we name her?"

When she felt his hand on her forehead she raised her arm once again and when he pushed back the hair from her face she let her arm drop to her side.

"What?" She was so ready for him to deny this baby that she wasn't ready for him not to.

"What do we name our daughter?"

"Really?"

"Yes Summer." He looked down at her with a smile that said he wasn't just proud of this baby he was proud of her too.

"Well we're not naming her Summer." She gave him a hint of a smile.

"And you're sure it's a girl." He moved his hand to her belly thinking he could or should feel something. "Aren't there like a bunch of wives tales we could do just to make sure."

"Yeah I mean sure there are tons but I think I just know. She feels definitely like a girl." She now stopped the tears and couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. This is how it was suppose to be.

"Isn't there something with a ring like if it swings a certain direction it's a girl and the other direction it's a boy."

She shrugged turning her head to look at the monitor. "Yeah but it only truly works with your own wedding ring, as you see I'm ringless." She held up her fingers for him to see but kept her attention on the monitor watching the flash of light coming from within her belly.

"Well would this work?" The smooth band slid onto her finger and the moment it touched her skin her head snapped quickly to the left and down, and there it was a white gold band with a diamond bigger than she could dream of.

"What are you doing?" she watched him from the side of her hospital examination table. "Why are you on your knee?"

"I can never thank you enough for giving me a child and I will never understand why you feel in love with me but I can promise that I will never take your love for granted and I will prove to you daily why I deserve the love you have given me. I know that I have rushed a lot of the things in this relationship but I am rushing everything because I am so sure that you are the person I'm suppose to be with for the rest of my life. And that is why I can't wait for your father's permission and that is why I am now asking you to be my wife and not just the mother of my child."

Her eyes flashed to the door the minute it opened.

"Well isn't this sweet" the woman in an expensive pant suit smiled from the door crossing her arms over her chest.

::

His son went one way and he went the other and the minute he stepped into the garage office he wished he was the one to get off the bus first. Alone and angry he looked at the stack of paper work on the desk and kicked himself for removing the bottle of Jack from the filing cabinet drawer.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" he asked out loud beyond disappointed that no one was there to greet him the minute he stepped foot onto his property. No a phone call, no note, no alcohol. "What the fuck is going on here?" He yanked the phone from his wife's desk, probably not the best move as it seemed to be his only line of communication but when the sounds of a cell phone began to ring out from his wife's drawer he dropped the land line and went in search for his hidden pre paid.

"Yeah?"

"Clay?" Gemma sounded out of breath almost panicked.

"Where are you?" He was too frustrated with his lack of a welcome wagon to keep the anger from his voice as he paced her tiny office.

"You gotta come to the station."

"Why?" He knew that he wasn't gonna like the reason but had to listen anyways.

"Summer has been arrested."

::

David quickly rose to his feet to block the woman from the door and the woman on the table.

"You know I should have known." Agent Stale entered the room shutting the door behind her. "I knew you looked familiar I just couldn't place it." She tilted her head to the left so she could look passed David and to the woman on the table. David of course quickly moved again into her path of view.

"It was the eyes that gave it away. When I saw your father this morning I knew instant who you were." Stale gave David a good once over cutting her eyes at the officer. "And you when I saw who had posted their bail I knew we would have to have a little chat." The officer gave the woman a look of pure hate that didn't seem to faze her in the least. "You always were a sucker for good pussy."

Stale glanced towards the monitor still attached to Summer and tilted her head. "Just how deep are you involved with the little princess." She glanced back at Hale.

"Cause that looked like the beginning of a pregnancy and correct me if I'm wrong but I think I might have walked in on a proposal."

"What do you want?" David's voice was in a cold tone Summer had never heard before.

"Just visiting" Stale smiled and made her move to quick for David to stop. She held up Summer's hand for a split second glancing down at the antique rock on her finger. "Pretty" she said before Summer pulled it away. "If I would have known you had the kind of money to bail out an entire biker gang and buy this kinda rock maybe I would have stuck around a little longer." She patted David on the chest before heading towards the door.

But of course she turned around for one last word. "Oh Summer are you aware of David's involvement in Donna Winston's death?"

Summer's eyes widened before looking towards her, uh what do you call it, fiancé.

"Guess not." Stale smiled and stepped out into the hall.

Gemma and Tara were to late when they returned to the room to see the witch of a woman emerging.

"What are you doing here!" Gemma couldn't control her anger.

"Just giving my congrats to the happy couple" Stale crossed her arms over her chest and looked from one woman to the next. "Big exciting news for the Samcro family huh? Cop marrying the president daughter guess that's a big cause for celebration. Tell me does Clay know yet that his daughter is carrying Hale's baby?"

When both women gave a quick glance to each other Stale had her answer. "Guess not." Even she could laugh at the use of "Guess not" twice within a matter of seconds. What she couldn't laugh at was the fist that sent her head flying back.

"YOU BITCH!" Summer practically flew on top of her, no let's take the practically out because when David was finally able to reach Summer he had to pull her off of the woman.

"Summer!" Tara cried out as the three tried to hold her back away from the lady trying to regain composer while lying on the hospital ground. Fortunately for both parties no one witnessed the sudden attack.

"Well like father like daughter." Stale back in business mode smile wiping the blood from her lip. "Enjoy lock up."

::

Hope you all enjoy… in case anyone questions about the times just know that I may have made them up and in my mind there was a lot of filler days that happened that I didn't wanna write about so to me it makes sense I just hope to everyone else it does it.

Anyways like always if you don't recognize it, it's mine and if you like what you read please post a review, even if you don't like it, review it and tell me what needs improvement.

Thanks so much!

Kendra.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

It was suppose to just be innocent, just a little relief to sooth the deep brewing pressure, but isn't that always how it starts out? Opie stood in the bathroom his left hand resting as well as supporting himself against the wall over the toilet and his right hand slowly went to work. He closed his eyes to think of anything to get the blood boiling but nothing seemed to work that was until a small hand made its way over his belly and covered his.

"Wouldn't it be better if I did it for you." She purred from behind him. "Don't you want me to make you feel good Opie?" He could feel her push herself against his back to get a better grip of the part still being held by him. "Maybe I could do you and then you could do me." He inhaled her cinnamon smell. "Or I could do you and then you could watch me do me." Her hand helped him move up and down the hardening shaft slowly. "See Opie you are too rough you just need to slow down and enjoy every …" she squeezed his hand "movement" she finished speaking taking his bottom lobe between her teeth and giving it a little pull. "I want you inside me" her tongue trailed down to the base of his neck. He growled deep from within his belly. "I want to cum with you inside me." She kissed the back of his neck and it was then that he felt her bare chest push up against his bare skin. "Baby you are so hard." She purred as her lips traced down his spine. "I want to make you cum with my mouth." His head fell back and his eyes closed involuntarily. He opened them again when his hand was forcefully removed from himself and replaced by the warmth of her breath. "Won't you let me make you feel good Opie" She looked up through her lashes from her knees tucked under her butt giving her the appearance of a woman begging. "I want you to watch me Opie I want you to see how badly I need you." His fingers raked to the scalp of the blonde as he pushed her head forward and onto him. She allowed his hands to take control of her head and having done that he picked the speed she would suck and how deep she would go.

"Summer." He moaned watching a sea of blonde devour him.

"Shit dude sorry!" The door slammed shut and he awoke from his dream, busted.

::

Jax paced in front of the bathroom door until it opened and an embarrassed biker emerged refusing to look the blonde VP in the eye.

"Dude I'm so sorry." Jax tried not to laugh, tried but failed. "We gotta go to the cop shop. Summer got herself arrested."

"Fuck" Opie rubbed a hand over his humiliated face. "Where the fuck is Hale?"

Jax was already heading to the door and the members of his club waiting to roll out to show a united front for one of their own. "He was the one that arrested her."

::

Clay paced the walk up to the station turning around every time he reached the door and pacing down the ramp again.

"Would you quit that you are making me dizzy." Gemma had made herself comfortable on the bitch seat the moment he had arrived. That had been 2 hours ago.

"I'm going in." of course he had said that the moment he had arrived and had yet to enter the door.

"Hale said he would tell you the minute he knew anything."

"He is the reason she is in there!" She cut her eyes at her husband giving him a free pass on the anger card due to the shitty home coming he had received.

The rumble of bikes, not bike but bikes turned heads towards the street. A sea of Samcro filled the road and parking in unison along the curb.

"Anything? Jax pulled off his helmet and greeted his old lady with a kiss.

"No Stale's still giving her statement." Tara placed her hands on his chest and inhaled his freshly cleaned skin and still damp hair. "Course when there is no witnesses to the attack it's her word against no ones."

"Has anyone seen her yet?" Opie was off his bike quicker than Jax and had the strength to walk through those doors which was exactly where he was heading.

"No Hale won't let anyone in." Gemma shouted just as he walked through the doors.

The officers on duty noticed the massive biker break the breach of the door and ran to stop him; of course 2 officers 1 female one male both on good terms with the man did nothing to slow him down as he headed towards the holding cells.

::

"What do you what June?" David sat in his office itching to get out of this room.

"Think it's pretty obvious deputy."

"No June it's not so tell me because right now I have no reason to have my…" David wasn't going to even explain his situation with his woman to this woman. "Just drop the claim and let me go on with my day."

"I just can't wrap my head around this David." She leaned forward. "Of all people to get into bed with Samcro I figured you would be the last to fall victim to the charms of Clay Morrow. So tell me David what was your pay off for joining the ranks of your boss." She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs ready for a lengthy story. "But I guess it's pretty obvious what you got out of the deal." She smirked. "So tell me this Hale just what did you promise Mr. Morrow when he offered you his daughter."

"What ever you think is going on, isn't. Summer has nothing to do with her father and her father wouldn't use her in that way."

"Really?" Still with the same smirk Stale watched David in a way that Gemma seemed to watch people. She was waiting for him to crack, which he wouldn't. "You know." She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "All my best memories in Charming involve that very chair that you are sitting in." She seemed to bat her eye lashes at him which turned his stomach.

"Are you really being serious right now?" He stood up placing his hands on the desk in front of him. "I think it's safe to say that word has reached Clay by now that his daughter is being punished because you are a fucking nut and I'm sure he is waiting outside for you to show face."

"I'm not scared of Clay." The smirk slipped a bit.

He nodded at the moment of weakness she offered. "Really because I am and I can bet my badge that it's not just him out there."

She cut her eyes at him.

"Go get the little princess then." She ran a hand through her hair as if un affected by the crowd forming outside. "Go be the knight in shining armor."

::

"What are you doing here?" She had raised her head to from her knees to see the bearded man standing at the bars.

"Fuck Summer." He had watched her for a second as she sat legs pulled tight to chest and arms wrapped firmly around them. Her head as if nauseas was resting between the tops of her boney knees and expected her to look weak, shattered, broken, only she wasn't. Yes she looked tired but she didn't appear to even be phased by the situation she had been thrown into.

"You have to go" She stood up and walked towards the bars her eyes focusing on the empty hallway behind him. "If David sees you here."

"Fuck Hale!" Okay he was mad and wasn't hiding it.

"Opie stop" she was close enough to him that even with the bars she could reach out and touch him, of course she didn't and she was glad of the metal barrier between them. "I'm fine I promise but you can't be here." It was tiny movement with her hands that caught his attention, when the light from the window caught the rock on her finger and the reflection hit him dead in the eye he snapped and with movement like a cobra seized her hand between the bars.

"You're engaged to him!" Opie hissed squeezing her wrist.

"Opie" She silently cried out trying to pull her captured wrist free with her other hand. Her cries only made it worse and the hand holding her wrist deepened its hold. "Opie please your hurting me." She pleaded with her eyes but he was too blinded by his rage to notice. Muscles seemed to turn to mush and bones began to feel soft and the realization that at any moment any one of them could possibility go "POP" made him stop. The moment he freed her hand after only seconds of tight holding felt like a lifetime to her and she had no choice but to clench the instantly bruising wrist to her chest.

"You have to go" She refused to cry even though pain radiated up her arm. "Please Opie you need to leave."

"How can you marry him?"

"Because I love him Opie."

"You said you loved me." His head fell to the bars and he welcomed the cool metal against his burning flesh.

"We both said a lot of things that weren't."

"Don't." he looked between the gap his head was resting on to look at her. "Please don't say it wasn't true."

"It wasn't Opie." She took a step forward brushing her finger tips along the hands that had turned white while clenching the bars. "Don't you see Opie it was all just a game we were playing with each other. You hurt me and then I hurt you back but worse and then you return the hurt to me and I throw it back at you. It's a cycle we have created that we can't escape from."

"I…" He wanted to say so much more but the real flame to his rage fire was walking down the hall.

"What's going on?" David asked hand moving to the holster attached to his waist.

"How could you let this happen!" Opie lunged giving the officer no time to prepare himself.

"OPIE NO!" helpless and unable to do a thing she screamed from behind the metal cage her fiancé had locked her in. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

The officer's stationed at the door ran at her cries and left the doors wide open for a sea of leather to flood in through.

"OPIE STOP!" Clay heard his daughter's cries and ran passed his men to save the day.

Fists connected with faces and both men seemed to be inflicting the same amount of damage on the other, it would really be a funny story in the future when Samcro thought back on the day the officer and the biker fought for the daughter but right now if they didn't get these two separated only one would live to tell the tale and possibly win the hand of the daughter.

"STOP!" Her scream was so deafening that it seemed to do the trick as everybody in the tiny hallway halted all movement, even breathing seemed to stale.

"YOU BOTH ARE RIDICULOUS!" From behind the bars she did a good job at scolding the two. "Now if I'm not being charged with anything open the fucking door so I can be on my FUCKING WAY!" Poor David was the target of this attack. "And you" she looked at Opie. "There is only me and him because I ALREADY MARRIED HIM!" She pointed directly at David.

And that was when the needle dropped in the police station and everyone heard it.

::

The first thing she did after being out of lock up and making sure her phone was turned off was climb into the shower. David laughed the whole way to their house reminding her that two hours in lock up was really nothing in a career criminal's life and wouldn't count as doing hard time but whatever she tried and told him she wouldn't survive on the outside.

"Can for some company?" he closed the bathroom door as she peeked her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Sorry officer but I think that is a miss use of power and I believe it's also deemed inappropriate for a man of the law to try and fornicate with a…"

"How long are you going to play out this cop verse criminal thing?" He entered the shower and took over washing her hair for her.

"I've never seen you in action before. I gotta say the way you roughed me up was a little…"

"Hot?" He smiled

"Unnecessary." She returned the favor and washed the day away from his shaggy styled hair. "But the way you worked your cuffs was…"

"Hot?"

"Painful." This time she didn't just smile, she laughed. "And maybe a little hot."

"Well you know I get to take them home with me." He pulled her wet slick body closer to his. "We could practice a little more if you'd like."

"Oh I'm sure we would both love to have them slapped on me again." She gingerly kissed his swollen lip. "But I think tonight you take it easy because you look like you just got tenderized."

"So I guess you gave me your answer then." He spun her around so her back was pressed against the wall. "You know Clay will probably kill me."

"Well then I'll have to plan a funeral instead of a wedding." She reached for his hands and locked her fingers in his.

"So when do we make it official?"

"When ever you want." She once again kissed his lips softly. "Everyone already thinks we are married so we really don't need to have a ceremony now." The fact that her father's broken hearted face haunted her now made her playful mood disappear.

"I'm so sorry." David noticed the slip of her smile and felt the need to apologize for the words that she had spoken in anger.

"It's not your fault." She looked up at him giving him a half hearted smile. "Growing up I just assumed that my mom would give me away the day I got married." Her heart stung. "And I was okay with that and I guess I still am okay with the fact that Clay won't be the one to give me away now."

Oh God guilt how you ruin a moment.

"He still can." David took a step back pulling her under the spray of water to wash away any leftover soap. "I mean we can tell him the truth or even just do the whole ceremony for them."

She shrugged and stepped out of the shower first. "I guess but I think that the damage might be beyond repair on this one."

"It never is." David followed taking the towel that she handed him. "Not with your family that is."

She hoisted herself onto the counter and spread her legs open so he could take place between them. "When my mom died and all thoughts of her giving me away vanished I replaced her with Ava and Ava did the same to me. We made a pact that we would be the one to walk the other down to the man that was waiting and say the words that would transfer ownership, so to say." She scrunched her nose as his hands shook a towel over her head as David laughed before dropping the towel and using his fingers as a make shift brush.

"Well Summer you have me at a cross roads what would you like for me to do."

She shrugged tracing the lines of muscle forming his biceps. "I always wanted a wedding."

"Then you will have one."

"I always wanted a wedding full of family and friends."

"Then you will have that too."

"And I always wanted my father to walk me down the aisle."

"Of fuck" David thought to himself looking into her big wet blue grays.

::

"MOTHER FUCKERRRRRRRRR" Clay had lost it and in his rage destroyed room from room in the family home. Chairs smashed, dishes shattered, priceless memories ripped to pieces. Gemma had saved three things she held near and dear the minute Clay's fury took over and clung to them now tightly against her chest. Jax's birth picture, her wedding picture to JT and Summer's scrap book. Sitting on the only chair that remained in one piece she calmly smoked a cigarette as bits of wood belonging to the TV wall unit flew passed her head.

"COCK SUCKING SON OF A BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The swears told her what room he was in when there wasn't a crash or a smash and right now he appeared to be in their room. "Dammit I really liked those sheets" she told Jasper lying by her feet unmoved by the commotion his other owner was causing.

"I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING LITTLE IDIOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" she smirked as his well of swears seemed to be running dry. "HOW DARE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The back door slowly opened without her realizing. Jasper gave a sigh when the blonde stepped over the disaster and sat next to her step mother.

"Hey." Gemma jumped when she spoke. "How's he doing?"

With a shrug Gemma turned from her view of the destroyed dining room and faced her daughter. "He seems to be taking it pretty well." Both laughed for a second as another round of crashes stopped the joke.

"I'LL RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"

"So think now is a good time to tell him that I was lying?" Summer glanced at the pictures against Gemma's chest.

"Yeah I think that would be a great idea." Gemma tried to keep herself calm when what she wanted to do was throw the blonde into the lion's den and make a run for it. "Oh just keep a heads up for flying objects." She reminded her as the blonde made way to the bed room.

"SON OF A BITCHHHHHHHHHHHH" She ducked the minute a ripped up pillow whizzed by her head.

"Clay." He didn't hear her in his fury. "Clay!" she tried a little louder. "DAD!" His attention was hers.

"How could you Summer?" Yes she had his attention but too bad it meant she also had his anger too. She should have been scared that Clay Morrow President of Samcro was 100% enraged with her but she wasn't, her father's anger was out of hurt and that only made her love the man more.

"I lied Clay I'm so sorry."

"You what?" he dropped the two halves of the jewelry box that two seconds prior was a just that, a box.

"David and I aren't married." She stepped over feathers and barely together pillows and made her way to the shredded sheets covered mattress. "We will be married we just aren't married now."

"No you won't your relationship with Hale is done." He crossed his arms over his chest very authoritatively.

"No." she shook her head slowly and gave him a semi smile. "We are going to get married Clay and you will give us your blessing." She remained calm in the thick of his furry and truly believed in what she had just told him.

"I can't do that Summer."

"Yes dad you can." She stood from the bed shaking out the leg she had just sat on. "You will because you love me and you would kill to make sure I have the best in life." She put a hand on one of his crossed arm. "And David Hale is beyond the best for me."

Clay growled like Opie from a deep place within his belly.

"Dad I need you to know that this is for the best. I need you to know that I love him more than I ever even thought possible and he loves me the same. Everything that a father should want for her daughter is what David will give me every day and you need to give him your blessing."

"I won't." He looked away from his daughter. "I will never give you my blessing and I sure as hell won't give my daughter away to that man."

"I'm sorry then Clay." She took a step back. "But I will marry him with or without you."

"Then consider me not your father then."

Once again Summer thought "Shit just got real."

"What?" her eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"If you marry him Summer I will no longer consider you my daughter."

Both of their hearts shattered.

"As your father I am telling you not to do something and now as my daughter you have to listen to me because I am right and you are wrong. I am smarter than you and I know exactly what will come from this fucking shame of a wedding."

"Whatever you think you know is wrong."

"No Summer you are wrong you are so fucking blinded by whatever shit he is feeding you that you can't see the fucking truth!"

"The truth and what is that Clay?" She was using all of her strength to stay calm and collected for the baby in her belly.

Clay said nothing.

"What Clay what is so wrong with me marrying him."

"BECAUSE I TRADED HIM FOR YOU!" She knew about the deals she had heard them from David but hearing them from her father made it all real. "I USED YOU LIKE A PAWN AND HE PLAYED ALONG!" His face was inches away from his daughters and while he turned through different shades of red she remained the calm and collected Summer he was use to. She didn't even flinch when little flecks of spit landed on her face.

"Clay I love you I do." She nodded as she said the words. "I love you more than I love a lot of things in this world." She held his gaze with a hand on her heart. "But…"

Clay turned his back to his daughter which hurt more than if he had slapped her across the face.

"Clay" Her calmness began to shatter.

"Get out."

"Clay." Her voice cracked.

"GET OUT!" He yelled turning back to face her with a look of disgust on his face. "AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!"

She flinched back at his words and turned quickly on her heels heading for the door praying to God she made it out the door before she started to cry.

::

Gemma sat at the kitchen table wondering what was happening to her family. Father hated son, son hated father, father hated daughter, daughter didn't hate father but was hurt immensely by father. She knew she had to fix this and she knew the only way to fix this was by shedding the light on a deep and dark secret. If she gave the family a purpose to be a united front again then maybe this shit storm would pass and they could return to how they were supposed to be. If they had a purpose for being a family, if they had a reason to work together then everything would be alright, right? She glanced down at Jasper the one thing in her life that had yet to abandon her, the one thing in her life that she could count on.

"Prepare for the mother of all reveals Jasper baby." She reached down and patted the dogs head. "If I were you I'd go into hiding."

The dog looked up at her with knowing eyes and yawned before running its sloppy tongue over her hand.

::

She had called the one person who could reassure her that everything would be alright and sat on the curb outside their parent's house waiting for him to pull up.

"Hey little sister how you likin' it on the outside." He handed her a helmet which she accepted.

"Tough man think I'm gonna break under the expectations of the man." She buckled it to her head and climbed onto the back of his bike.

"Where we going Sum?"

She shook her head. "Dear brother of mine I will go anywhere you wanna take me." She whispered into his ear and gave a quick laugh the moment he shot them from 0 to 60.

Clay watched from his bed room window as his children rode away from him and his expectations for this family.

::

"He's just trying to deal with my shit it's not really anything towards you." Jax sat with his back against the rocky wall as he watched his sister toss stones over the ledge and get lost in the watery abyss below.

"I don't know Jax I think he might actually mean it." She turned to her brother and tossed the smooth stone she had been holding into his lap. "I mean he was like foaming at the mouth mad."

Her brother tossed the stone back into her waiting hands, a spontaneous game of catch seemed to have started. "Please he would never really be mad at his little princess." Jax changed his voice to a little snotty which caused a harder toss. "And honestly Sum you have never seen Clay mad." He pulled a smoke from his pack. "Clay mad is Clay complete calm. Clay doesn't yell when he is beyond mad, he doesn't turn red or foam at the mouth. Clay beyond mad is scary calm, cool and collected."

She shrugged.

"Then I have seen Clay mad." She sat down across from her brother and refused the cigarette he offered.

"You quit or something?" He quickly asked watching her rub the warmth back into her bare arms then doing the same to her bare legs.

"Or something" she answered.

"Well you lived to tell the tale so please dear sister tell me about the time you saw Clay completed blowing a gasket."

"He told me if I didn't do what he wanted he would give me to Samcro." She picked tiny weeds growing from between rocks.

"He said what?" Calm and collected Jax was replaced by protective and pissed brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not going to run to you to fight my battles." She glanced up at him. "Besides he apologized and we moved on."

"Summer he can't say that shit to you." Jax flicked his half smoked cigarette. "Does David know?"

She shook her head. "If I won't let you fight my battles why would I let David? Besides we are a family we say the worst because we can and we forgive because we love."

Jax shook his head. "No Summer that is completely wrong. We don't threaten to have members of our family raped or fucked by our club."

"Jax it's not like he meant it."

"Why are you doing this?" Jax grew more anger at her the more she talked. "Why are you defending him?"

"Because he is my father Jackson!" She was getting more frustrated with the fact that he was questioning her and her reasons to defend her father.

"Summer he has only been your father for what 2 months and in those two months he would have willingly made you a fucking crow eater."

She turned her head away from the truth.

"And you are defending this man because why?"

"Because he is all I have!" she shouted the words at her brother. "If I lose him Jax who the fuck do I have." She kicked a few loose rocks away with her flip flop covered foot. "I'm not stupid Jax I know he is capable of doing horrible things I've heard the stories and I've seen the shit he has done but he is my father and he is the last chance I have at having a family."

"No you idiot you have me and you have Gemma and you have Tara and you have fucking Hale."

"I don't have a mom and if I lose Clay then I don't have a dad!" Even she hated how weak she sounded. Her reasoning sounded so fucked up but it only seemed to get worse the more she went on. "My whole life I just wanted a dad. I prayed every fucking night that he would show up and claim me as his. He would love me and want me the way every dad wants to be a father to their daughter. And then Clay came and it was like my prayers had finally after so fucking long…" she sobbed. "My prayers were answered finally and even then he didn't want me. And now…" more sobs. "He doesn't want me and I don't know what to do anymore to make even want to be my dad. I just want him to love me Jax!"

As his sister confessed to him her secret reasons in her need for a father Jax's anger grew for the man he was hating more and more by the minute.

And when he reached out for his sister and pulled her tightly against his chest, and she didn't resist.

And when he told her that he would never hurt her, she believed him.

And when he told her that they would never be apart, she believed him.

And when his lips brushed her ear after he whispered his promises to her, she relaxed.

And when he reminded himself that she was technically his sister when her scent of cinnamon flooded his nose, his body reminded him that they weren't really blood related.

And then his cell phone rung and his hopes for Samcro's legit business seemed to go up in flames, like the building.

::

Hope you enjoy and I'm gonna get started on the next chapter tonight and hope to have it finished soon.

Let me know what your thoughts are.

Kendra.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

It was worse than he thought when he arrived on the scene dressed haphazard in his police uniform. The sister held the hand of her brother as he watched the last standing wall fall to the ground in a blaze yet to be extinguished by the busy working fire fighters. He wasn't close enough yet but didn't need to be to know she was telling him words of encouragement as he pulled his hair directly at the root with his free hand. As if she sensed him near she turned to see the officer approach and gave him a smile he had been missing for the last few hours.

"He did this Sum." David was now close enough to hear the anger from brother to sister. "This is his fucking fault."

"No Jax we don't know that."

"STOP DEFENDING HIM!" She flinched at his raised voice but kept her eyes forward on the blaze. "That's it." He dropped her hand. "I'm going Nomad" and he walked away leaving her to watch the blaze alone.

Jax gave the officer a quick nod in passing as he made his way to the blonde. "Good luck" Jax wished him. "You'll fucking needed it."

David reached for the woman's hand and took it in his own moving it up to his lips.

"He thinks that Clay did this."

David shrugged watching the last flame get snuffed out by the water. "Doubt it."

"But it could be possible?"

David searched her eyes trying to find the right answer to tell her in her red rimmed eyes. "Do you think it is?"

She gave a tiny nod then turned her head back to the ruins that use to be CaraCara.

::

Gemma knocked on the den door waiting for her husband to answer instead of barging in.

"What!" he snapped through the closed door.

"Tig on the phone. Something bout CaraCara being burned to the ground."

"FUCK!" She heard her husband respond.

"You wanna take the call in there?" She was tapping side of the covered phone against the soft spot on her skull waiting for him to open the door and let her in. Time's like this it was wise to wait instead of force.

The door flew open and her husband stood on the other side fist covered in layers of dried blood and shirt covered in layers of sweat. She gave him a tiny smile before she handed off the phone only to have the door slammed hard in her face.

"Nice." She told it. "Real fucking nice."

::

Well her soon to be husband was busy doing "official police something or other" she sat in his Jeep with the legs dangling through the open door and twisted her cushion cut engagement ring round her finger as she waiting for her step mother to answer the phone.

"Yeah?" Was Gemma's way of addressing the call.

"Please tell me Clay has been home all night."

"Well the damage to the house would prove that correct." She sounded tried.

"Jax thinks that Clay did this."

"And if he had?" Summer rolled her eyes at her mother's relaxed attitude.

"Gemma what the hell is going on with them?"

"I don't know baby"

"Jax just said he was going Nomad."

"What?" Now Gemma showed a hint of fear. "When did he say this?"

"Like 10 minutes ago. He took off and said I'm going Nomad."

"Oh my God son of a bitch." She could hear her mother stand up from the kitchen table.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes it's a God damn bad thing. You wanna see your brother scrapped of the road anywhere from here to New God Damn York."

She furrowed her brow wondering how it would be any different if he remained here, he would still be on a motorcycle Nomad or not.

"They need to vote to let him out of Charming so maybe." This statement wasn't intended for Summer it was more of a "think out loud" thought.

"Gemma if Jax wants to go."

"He doesn't know what he wants. I do." Gemma hung up the phone before Summer could so much as peep.

"Clay got an alibi?"

She looked up as the man approached. "Looks like it."

David leaned forward squeezing her bare knees with his hands and kissing her lips, still softly as the right bottom side of his mouth was a little on the puffed side.

"I may or may not have just kicked a hornets' nest." She scrunched her nose and closed her eyes.

"Must be Monday" he laughed before kissing her again.

::

It was later than David had planned and when he returned to the Jeep ready to take his fiancé home he found her asleep in the passenger seat. He sighed knowing tonight there would be no more talking, kissing, hugging, anything and was actually okay with that. Tonight he would put her to sleep because she trusted him to do it. Tonight he would carry her inside and undress her for bed because she trusted him to do that. Tonight he would lie next to her and hold her tight against his body because she trusted him to do that.

As he got into the driver side and started the vehicle she stirred in her seat and he half expected her to wake up, she didn't, instead she searched for him in her sleep and tucked herself into his side with her head in the spot it always found on instinct. His arm pulled her tight against him and together they went home.

Her weight always amazed him, for someone who could and would eat more than him she weighed a lot less then she should. Hoisting her up like a doll he carried her inside and didn't stop until they were in the bed room with the lights off. Laying her down as gentle as he could he began to remove her clothes knowing she would hate to wake in the morning in what she wore the day before. Jean cuts of were tossed aside and pale pink wife beater was next he debated about the bra and panties and in the end left the boy shots where they were but took great pleasure in removing the teal lace bra. He entered the bed and pulled the sheet over the two when he was fully stripped and ready to fall into an easy sleep. It wasn't falling asleep that was easy for her, no falling asleep wasn't the problem, it was staying asleep.

Her dreams revolved around heat and fire and explosions and fathers who denied their daughters and set fire to their sons businesses. She stood on the outside watching the fight with her father, she stood on the outside watching her father torch her brother's building, she stood on the outside and watching the explosion that sent her "Uncle" to the hospital while her father held the detonator to the bomb in the van. She stood on the outside and screamed for herself to run away from Clay Morrow and she stood on the outside and watched her soon to be husband die at the hands of her father.

Summer awoke with such a jump that the whole bed seemed to shake. David instantly awake sat up in panic.

"What... what's wrong?" He reached to the woman covered in a thin layer of sweat. "You're freezing what happened?"

She turned her head to the man reaching out in the dark for her. "I need you to make me feel like I'm someone's something."

"What?" his voice was still thick with sleep.

"I need to know that you own me David."

"Summer I…" he was now awake as she climbed onto his naked body.

"I need you to claim ownership of me David." Her lips grazed over the stubble along his jaw. "Please" she whispered the last part into his mouth.

That was all he needed as he flipped her onto her back and started with claiming her mouth. When she gasped into his mouth he knew he was on the right track and broke the seal with a satisfying pop moving down her skin grazing his teeth down till he reached her neck. A playful bite here and deep suck there and he continued on his way down holding onto her hips as her spine arched forward. The pearl necklace she hadn't removed since the day he gave it to her rolled away from its spot in the nap of her neck and towards her back and that was fine by him as his lips claimed the spot the necklace once owned.

"David" she sighed as he felt the heat radiate off of her body and the thin layer of cotton his leg was pushed against. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." He moved to her breast and once again took pleasure in the fact that he removed the material that would block him from them.

"Tell me that I'm yours."

"Your mine." He spoke just before he took her left nipple between his teeth and pulled gently.

"Prove it."

He glanced up and for a second locked eye with her.

"I don't want to wait." There was sadness in his eyes that he had never seen before. "I want to be only yours and I don't want to wait anymore."

Talk about a buzz kill. He released the nipple and pulled himself up to face her, face to face.

"What are you talking about?" He took her head in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"I don't want a big wedding and I don't need a white dress. I just need you and your promises." She tried to look away as the words she spoke screamed lies. "I don't need anyone to give me away when I am the only one who can do it and I don't want to wait."

"Summer." Just by saying her name she looked up at him again. "It doesn't matter when or where as long as you are sure and you are ready I'll be there." He mindlessly stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I never wanted to own you."

"I just want someone to want me David."

"And I do God do I want you." He laughed. "I don't even think you could understand how badly I want to be near you or with you or…"

"In me" she gave her classic crooked smile.

"Sure." He kissed the bridge of her nose. "If you really want to get married tomorrow then we will, if you want to get married a week from now then we will, if you want to get married a year from now then guess what…"

"We will." She rested her head into her pillow. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged as if to say "Meh" and continued to stroke her cheek. "Make it up to me by letting me use the cuffs?" it was only half a joke.

"Only if you acknowledge the fact that I did hard time."

"Well you do have a long list of infractions."

She laughed into his chest as she felt him reach across her towards the nightstand where a fantasy of his was about to come true.

::

Morning came to Charming and people awoke to the news that the not so moral business had gone up in flames well the innocent side of Charming slept safely in their beds without cuffs, without a gun tucked under the mattress and without a porn star. Summer awoke when the sun shone through the blinds and hit her smack dab in the face. She stretched her body awake and rolled into the warm body of her naked cop.

"Morning" she kissed his neck knowing that even though his eyes were closed his body was awake.

"Don't say that." He pulled her in tighter against him. "Let's pretend its night again and we are just going to bed."

"Or let's pretend its morning and today we are getting married."

One eye opened first, his left, and he used it to get a serious reading on the woman's face.

"Don't play with me girl."

She kissed the tip of his nose before pulling away and climbing out of their bed. He enjoyed the view of her walking towards the bathroom. She was sore and he smiled knowing that he was the cause of her stiff muscles and slight limp. He had said out loud that no one could own her but when the mood came back he showed her what she had asked for. He had taken claim of her body with his and exploded when her cries of pure painful pleasure probably woke half the block. This late night session didn't just top their list it set the bar at a un reachable height.

"Oh I thought of a name."

She stood in the door frame of the on suite bathroom foam on her lips and tooth brush hanging out of her mouth.

"What's that?" he reached for the boxers tossed just out of distance on the floor amazed that he could understand a word out of that blue foamed mouth.

"Maisy." She said it so innocently with a goofy smile.

"Maisy." He stood up pulling the boxers in place. "Like Daisy." He smiled.

"But not." She didn't, smile that is.

"Maisy Hale." He said the name in full. "Little Maisy Hale." He repeated it. "Maisy Middle Name Hale." He kissed her forehead as he walked into the bathroom.

"It's just a suggestion." She followed spitting foam into the sink. "If you don't like it…"

"I love it. I think it's perfect." He smiled reaching for his own tooth brush.

"Really?" Her face seemed to soften. "Like serious?"

"Like as serious as a heart attack." He began the process she seemed to be finishing.

"Good because like it or not that is her name."

David only laughed as she washed her toothbrush clean. "Are you picking me up for lunch today?"

They had gotten into a routine with her working at the salon attached to her school, a routine that seemed to make a non normal life feel a little less non normal. With Luann's death and with that a death to her career as a porn star hair stylist she began doing her practicum at the salon and accepted a position that meant she would be hired on after her course ended.

"Yeah I could squeeze you in." He shouted from the bathroom.

"Maybe I could squeeze you in for a haircut." She stood in front of their closest trying to find something to wear, something to hide the bruising around her wrist and the bite mark on the top of her breast.

"Please my hair is so now." She hadn't heard him approach and jumped when he kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Oh is it." She reached forward pulling a shirt from the hanger and tossing it on the bed.

"You know it's like 100 out."

She held up her wrists showing the bruises she didn't need seen and smiled. "I'll sweat it out." She pulled on the black button up and tucked into the black shorts she nodded for him to pass.

"Do I need to pick anything up today while I'm busy at work?" he tried dropping a hint about a certain required document in order to get married.

"Yeah you have to pick me up." She laughed as she slid her feet into a pair of white flip flops. "Hurry up I have a client in 30 minutes." Facing the mirror she pretending to apply her thin layer of makeup but really watched him dress for the day. Her cell phone rung which made her feel caught for having naughty thoughts.

"Morning Gemma."

"We gotta have a little talk." Her mother all business even at 8 in the morning. "Tonight my house and bring David he is gonna wanna hear what I have to say." She hung up without a good bye.

"Gemma?" David tucked the gun into his holster and re-attached his cuffs after removing it from the head board.

"We have been requested to attend a meeting at her house tonight."

Now it was David's turn to be serious. "Why?"

She shrugged pulling her hair into a messy bun directly on the top of her head. "Didn't say but said you had to be there too so."

"Fuck." He breathed out, standing back from the bed thinking and possibly knowing what was going to be said tonight.

"What?" Summer glanced his way from the mirror.

"Nothing baby. Ready?" He closed the door on that conversation and began to work on all the possible outcome for tonight.

::

Her first customer was a familiar one and she was already waiting in the chair when Summer walked into the salon.

"Hey" Summer beamed when she saw the porn star sitting in the chair.

"Hey" Lyla flinched at the unexpected friendliness. "Where have you been I've been trying to call you!" Summer dropped her bag at her station and began raking her fingers through the absent friend's blonde hair.

"I know I'm sorry I just." The guilt of what was said was still there, the verbal slap in the face from Tara was still there and the fact that maybe just maybe she would never have a chance at happiness with Opie was defiantly still there.

"Lyla I'm not mad I hope you know that. I understand why you did it and…"

"Is it Opie's?" Summer kept her hands in the blonde hair but fixed her gaze on her in the mirror.

"What?" Summer asked. "No absolutely not!" She played a good act in pretending to be shocked.

"Are you sure?" Lyla played a horrible act in pretending to be tough and when Summer smiled her classic reassuring smile and Lyla knew she was.

"Yeah Lyla I was on the pill when…" She bit her lip. "But when I got together with David I came off of it and yeah it was a surprise that it happened that quickly but it's what we both want. This baby is 100% David's."

Lyla exhaled. "I'm not judging." She put her hands up in defense. "I really wish the best for you and David." Summer felt there was a but coming on and she waited well she worked the knots from the porn stars hair. The but never came instead the porn star noticed the rock on her finger and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God." Lyla gasped. "It's true isn't it, you guys got married."

Summer shook her head and allowed her hand to be pulled in for closer inspection. "No we haven't gotten married yet."

"But Opie said."

"It was a lie."

Lyla didn't ask why she honestly didn't really wanna know the reason for the lie because in some way it was meant to cause hurt to someone other than her and if the truth was known about this lie it would cause only her hurt.

"When are you?"

"I don't know." Summer looked down at her cushion cut halo diamond engagement ring and smiled. "Maybe today maybe tomorrow maybe …" she shrugged. "Maybe a year from now, either way I think we are going to do it quietly and hope that no one asks to maybe questions. It's just for us and that's all that matters." She glanced down at her ring quickly. "Now what am I doing to your hair today?"

::

Gemma hadn't said a word to her husband as he left for work that morning. Had he actually took a moment to look at her before he stormed out the door without so much as a "Fuck you" he would have seen the fear in her eyes. He would have noticed also that since last night she hadn't moved from the chair she was sitting in. He would have noticed that maybe she was crying or well had been crying and he would have most definitely noticed that she had taken her wedding ring off and now spun it in circles in front of her. She had made the last call 2 minutes ago and now had her family's attention. At 8 after the club vote they would meet at her house and she would reveal a secret that would change the course of direction for this family. Tonight at 8 when her secret was revealed she hoped that this would give them that kick in the ass that they needed to put their shit aside and be a family again. Of course just because she had made plans for tonight at 8 didn't mean other people had made plans for the same time.

::

"What do you think?" she spun the chair around the face the mirror and the woman that had been blonde when entering the salon now left a brunette.

"Oh my God!" Lyla covered her mouth and the smile that took up half her face. "I LOVE IT!" she screeched before jumping out of the chair and wrapping tight arms around her stylist's neck.

"It's so you." Summer smiled accepting the hug and giving one back in return. But of course Lyla wasn't paying attention to the words coming out of Summer's mouth when her attention was on her own reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful Lyla." She took a step away from the mirror and watched as her client admired her work. Lyla looked like a new woman, a strong woman, a sure woman, and a woman who loved herself because she was worth it (yes I know a very Maybelline moment but it was true.)

"Do you think?" Lyla ran her hands through her silky locks.

"He will love it." Summer tugged on the end of a long layer before nodding to the door. "Now get outta here and go show off the new do." She winked and embraced the woman one last time before she found herself alone in the salon sweeping up brown chopped ends.

*ding ding* the door indicated another customer, probably a walk in as she had no other clients booked.

"I'll be right there." She shouted towards the door.

"Take your time" a friendly voice called back.

::

David entered the salon dying to see her smile but found the smiles of other women instead.

"Morning Deputy Chief Hale." The woman a station away from his fiancé smiled her toothy smile. David gave her a nod and headed over to Summer's empty work station.

"Surprised to see you here." The lady had turned off her hair blower to give the officer her full attention.

"Where's Summer?" He leaned against the stand and quickly understood why the lady talking to him was still in "training".

"Left with some guy I think it was her dad an hour ago said she needed the rest of the day off."

There were details of Summer's life she didn't feel necessary to share with strangers, her relationship with David was wide open as the whole town talked the talk of the new fast moving couple. And although she wasn't ashamed of her father or the club she also didn't come out and blamb every little detail, if someone saw her with a member or asked her about it yeah sure she would tell them that her father was Clay Morrow and her brother was Jax Teller, but Olivia her station neighbor had been to interested in who she was dating to care who her blood was and that was why know she was just guessing that the person Summer had left with was her father.

David had no reason not to believe this… Of course Summer also hadn't had time to tell him about the conversation with her father in which he exonerated himself of all fatherly duties.

"Alright" he pushed himself off of the stand and started to the door.

"Oh congratulation!" she shouted just as he walked out the door.

::

Opie had arrived at the club house and for once he wasn't in a liquor filled haze. He figured the night he sent his best friend out into the world as a Nomad he might as well do it sober. He stood away from the man that for the last however many years, a lot which was why he couldn't remember, had been a fixture in his life. He remembered late night talks where they planned to one day run this club; he remembered broken hearted moments where both boys acted too strong to cry but ended up doing just that in the end. He remembered late night rides just to clear their heads or late night parties just to see how could last the longest without throwing up, it was always Jax who fell first. He remembered the first time they called each other best friends and he remember the first time they called each other brother. And now he would remember the first time he called his brother, his best friend a Nomand.

From across the room they watched each other as if they both thought the exact same thing and just like as they were as boys they were both too strong and too tough to cry. Tara held Jax's hand as Clay opened the Chapel doors.

"It will be okay." He kissed her forehead pushing back dark locks and then kissed the forehead of the baby in her arms. "I promise I will do whatever I can to keep my family safe." He spoke holding her eyes with his. "I love you Tara."

"I love you Jax." No matter how much he said it though, that things were going to be okay, she couldn't keeping the nagging feeling that they weren't out of her heart.

When the room was clear of all men she reached for her cell phone dialing the number that had been dialed the last 20 times from her phone.

Directly to voicemail.

"Hey where are you… You are making me feel like a stalker I've been trying to get a hold of you all day." She bounced the baby in her arms and took a deep breath. "I guess I'll just see you at Gemma's."

When David walked into the club house she frowned. "Where is your wife I've been trying to reach her all day?" She tucked the phone in her pocket.

"She's with Clay." He answered what he believed to be true.

"Uh no Clay is in Chapel with the others and Summer is definitely not with him."

"He probably took her to Gemma's then." No reason to panic yet his brain told himself. "I was gonna head on up there now just came by to see if she was here."

"Maybe her phone is just dead."

"Probably I'm the one that plugs it in at night and if I don't do it then it doesn't get charged."

"Did you plug it in last night?"

With all that they did last night plugging her phone in was the last thing on his mind.

Tara just shrugged. "You know what this little meeting is about tonight?" He held the door open as Tara walked through.

"I think I have an idea." David sighed. "You?"

"Oh yeah I have a pretty good idea." He held open Tara's backdoor so she could buckle Abel into his seat. "And I'm sure that shit will hit the so called fan tonight."

::

She sat in her spot watching the door as it swung open and two people who on paper should and would have been perfect together walked in. She tilted her head and watched the officer carrying the baby seat while the doctor walked in behind him laughing at a joke that wasn't intended for Gemma. Gemma kept her head tilted as she pictured what a life those two would lead if they weren't involved with people that had the club flowing throw their veins. They probably would have married each other and had perfect brunette babies that would group up to be little doctors or cops or whatever… either way their children would follow in the footsteps as their parents and probably save the world too. Tara smile dropped as she saw the Queen sitting with an icy stare and a tilted head as if she were trying too hard to find something that wasn't there.

"Hey." Tara acknowledged the woman.

"Summer here?" David just jumped right to it.

"Timing isn't her best trait." Gemma smirked. "No I told her to be here at 8 and as you see it's only 7:30."

"Wait Gemma" David with no patients for sarcasms got very serious very quickly. "Was Summer with Clay today?"

"Ha" Gemma laughed. "After everything that he said to her last night I'm sure they would cross the street to avoid each other right now."

"What are talking about?" Panic set it.

"Didn't she tell you?" the look on David's face told her that the moment shared between father and daughter hadn't been shared with him. "Clay threw her out last night said he wanted nothing to do with her if she went through with the marriage."

"Gemma." David reached for his walkie-talkie hanging from his shirt. "Summer left work today with her father."

Gemma was pretty sure at that very moment she was having a heart attack.

::

"You got your vote." Clay looked over to his left at his step son who butted out his cigarette. In a room full of men he looked at his son as if it was only the two of them.

"Yup." Jax reached to his chest and ripped the material clean off of his leather. But as Jax ripped the patch away he never broke eye contact with his father. Both men had so much to say to each other but there seemed to be no words to say enough. There was no word that said I hate you so much but love you just as much at the same time. There was no word that said I wish that you would die a painful and horrible death but would never want to loss you. And there sure as hell was no word that said I will never trust you a day in my life but I trust you with my life. So no there was nothing they could say because there were no words that would say the exact opposite of how they were feeling with the exact way they were feeling.

The door burst open and Gemma ran in holding her chest tightly.

"Gemma." Both Clay and Jax stood up.

"Summer's gone." She clenched the t-shirt over her chest. "And it's my fault" she looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes.

::

Hope you all enjoy and please review and let me know what you think so far… if you hate it tell me and if you love it tell me!

Thanks Kendra.. oh and anything you don't recognize is mine other than that if you know the story I can't take credit for it.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Nobody knew what the next move would be; having been kicked out of Chapel they waited next to the bar on springs ready to react with instruction. But they had also been waiting for the last 10 minutes and there hadn't been so much as a peep. Summer was missing that seemed to be all that they knew. Missing how missing as in taken or missing as in she left. Half assumed Gemma's quick confession that it was Gemma's fault meant she had had enough of the bitch and flew the coop the others didn't even know what to think. Summer had a life here, she was staring a family here, why the hell would just leave? Clearly there was a deeper story here that someone needed to fill the rest of the club in on. Lyla walked into the club house and straight to her man putting back shots of water instead of whiskey.

"What's going on?" She allowed him to place a heavy arm over her shoulder and did a double take at the dark brown locks.

"You changed your hair." She was impressed that he even noticed.

"Yeah Summer did it this morning."

"You saw her?"

"Yeah was with her for a couple hours why?"

"She has vanished it seems."

"What?" Lyla pulled back from his arm. "What do you mean vanished?"

Opie shrugged pulling his beanie from his head and running a hand through his own auburn locks. "I don't know Lyla no one seems to know where she is and you seem to be the last person to see her."

"Oh my God Opie if someone took her." Lyla knew the chances were high that thanks to the life they led no one including the women were safe from retaliation so when she thought there might be a chance that maybe someone decided to show the club what they really thought of them through one of their women… "Opie the baby." She said in panic.

::

"They raped me." After what seemed like a lifetime she finally said those words aloud for someone other than herself. She kept her eyes on her husband's as she said the words needing the strength he was able to provide as those not banished from the meeting room stared only at her. "All three of them." She dropped her eyes as she finally gave insight into the sudden distance between them. "More than once." He flinched as the thought of what his wife must have gone through.

His stomach turned he used every ounce of strength that he had not to throw up. His didn't even think he would begin to understand exactly what she had felt that night and prayed to God she was able to shut off her body from the pain she experienced. Clay's eyes scanned to the two who his wife informed him knew and now found he wanted to demand why they felt he didn't have a right to know but knew that it was respect for his wife that kept them tight lipped. David met his eyes straight on with a look of fear in his own, not for his life or what Clay may or may not do to him but for fear of a woman that may or may not be in the same situation that Gemma was in.

Tara couldn't even look Clay in the eyes and he hated himself for the reasons why that might be, she was afraid of him, she was afraid of him in the way that Gemma was afraid to tell him, she was afraid of him in the way Gemma was afraid of the men who stole an innocence away from her.

"Thank you." Clay told the officer and the doctor. "Thank you for keeping her secret." He now burned his gaze on Tara "For everything that you did that night for her." The doctor finally looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I owe you my life. Thank you." He said again and she nodded with a firm grim smile.

Jax was the only one who actually shed the tears that were in everyone else's eyes. "I'm so sorry mom" he took his mother's hands and kissed them. "I promise they will regret what they have done to you."

"I know baby."

David ignored that.

"We do this as a family." Jax turned to his step father. "We get bloody and we do right by my mom as a family."

Clay nodded as the officer once again ignored that.

With Gemma under Clay's arm they walked out into the club house ready to face the men together. The strength between King and Queen once again at its max and together they would tell them all what had happened to her at the hands of Ethan Zobelle, the man who may or may not have his daughter with the strength of family both blood and extended, minus one, standing behind them.

::

"I'm not just going to sit here well my wife is who fucking knows where." David was pacing the bar doing nothing by making Clay dizzy, and angry, but mostly dizzy. "I can't just…" David headed towards the door not waiting for anyone to stop him nor allowing anyone to stop him.

"Someone needs to follow him." Gemma pushed her husband's shoulder.

"K well someone will." With little interest in leaving his wife's side he watched the officer leave.

"You Clay" She pushed again forcing him to stand. "You need to follow him."

He shook his head. "Yeah no I'm not doing that." He turned away from the door.

"Clay trust me you need to follow him. If something happens to him Summer will lose it." Now she wasn't just talking about Summer possibly losing her mind.

With a sigh and a forceful stare from his wife he kissed her forehead. "You do not leave this place until I get back and you do not step foot outside unless someone is with you."

She gave him a look that reminded him who he was trying to order around. "Just hurry please."

He left with his men leaving the only one he trusted to protect her behind and followed the Jeep speeding towards an unknown destination.

"So Happy you like Clue?" Gemma leaned against the bar looking for away to pass the time.

::

He made a loud heaving noise as he through the cement flower pillar through the shop window. With black leather gloves on he began "redecorating" Impeccable Smokes. Clay and the others leaned against their bikes watching with much respect and amusement while David Hale Deputy Chief smashed every smashable surface and destroyed everything else. This was for his wife who was missing and more than likely in the same situation that haunted his thoughts. This was for his child who he prayed would survive this because if he lost daughter to the stress and horror they inflected on the child's mother he would personally rip Ethan Zobelle's heart out of his chest and squeeze the still beating heart in his hand. Oh there was more that he would do and knew that some of the things would make his new friend, (the one they called on for resolution to situations like these) squirm with discomfort. All David could see was red and he even went to the back room making nothing salvageable there either, this was would be a message to Ethan Zobelle a warning about what he would experience himself if he so much as plucks a hair from his wife's head. *Ding* Clay heard the tiny "assistant needed" bell and watched as David walked back through the smashed window.

"Guess they aren't open." David smirked making a few of the bike tough biker's laugh.

"Feel better?" Clay asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No." David took the smoke that Jax offered while his chest heaved up and down. "Where the fuck is she Clay?" he exhaled the smoke and began his pacing once again.

"I don't know" Clay slumped against his bike well his men stood beside him throwing out suggestions neither himself nor David could hear.

"I'll go to the Dog see if I can find any of Darby's crew." Tigs told Jax who seemed to be the one giving the shots.

"Yeah Quinn's still in town I'll call him up see if he can meet you there. I think it's time we extend the olive branch to Alvarez, he has a daughter he will understand."

"He also had a son so no he won't understand." Bobbie the only calm one reminded the VP. "Do we really want to fill our already full plate with shit if we don't need to?"

"Bobbie you head up to Chibs tell him what's going on and take Sack with you."

"Uh?" Bobbie looked around. "Where is the little one nutter?"

::

The club house door opened and the light and joyous laughter entered before a human body did. From their little game table in the middle of the room both Gemma and Happy turned to see the blonde enter a rather large garment bag flung across her arm and a cell phone to her ear.

"I hate that you are dating him and I didn't even know it." She let the door close behind her not yet noticing the looks she was receiving. "I can't believe he convinced you to become exclusive I have never known you to ever be exclusive with anyone, NOT EVEN ME!" She laughed the last part of her sentence and then noticed the wide eyed looks from her mother. "Uh Ava I gotta go."

"Remember its bad luck." Summer hung up instantly cutting of the pre wedding wives tale before it could be spoken.

"I thought we were suppose to meet at your house." She carefully laid the bag on the bar.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" the board was off the table as Gemma ran towards the daughter like a bullet fired from a cannon. "DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE HAVE BEEN!" she shook the arms of her daughter almost violently.

"Gemma!" Summer cried only to be silenced when a back hand across her face twisted her head to the side. She gasped as she looked back at the mother holding a shaking hand to her mouth.

"Summer I'm" Summer holding the quickly swelling cheek shook her head and backed away from her mother. "I'm sorry." It wasn't anger at the woman exactly that made Gemma do it, it was anger at the situation that made her so mad she couldn't control herself. Anger at her step daughter lack of regard for her own safety, now to be fair Summer didn't know about the monster who haunted the streets of Charming who would try and use the woman as away to send a message to her father, Summer didn't know about their methods of sending that message or even really why they would need to send a message in the first place. Where Summer thought she knew everything as her brother had confided in a lot, she really knew nothing. No fuck that the reason for the slap was because she was forced to tell a deep and dirty secret she probably wouldn't have even had the guts to tell.

"They are on their way." Happy shoved the cell phone in his pocket and did little to console the woman now bleeding from a split lip instead he stood next to the step mother still seeing red.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" Summer being a forgiving type of person pushed the pain away and pleaded for the truth. "Please Gemma."

Her mother once again told her tale only this time she cried as watched her step daughter's perfect little bubble pop.

::

David was first into the club house and found her at the bar holding the ice to her cheek. He was more of a flash of flesh as he ran to her and pulled her into his chest holding her too tight to resist let alone breathe.

"Where were you?" He let go for a second only to grab her face and stare into her eyes searching for a sigh of distress.

Clay stood back visually observing her for any signs of an attack he quickly noticed the red cheek knew it wasn't from Zobelle, if Zobelle was behind her disappearance there would be a lot more.

She looked towards her father then back at the man holding her face without realizing the pain he unintentionally caused.

"I can't tell you now." He followed her jetting eyes and nodded.

"That's it you are just gonna accept that!" Opie standing a foot away raised his voice looking at David. "Do you know how scared we have been!" He now closed that foot distance. "Do you know what we have been thinking!"

David adjusted her behind him once again becoming a human shield only she didn't stay where he had planned for her to stay.

"Yeah Opie that is all you" she pointed her finger around at everyone but David. "Are entitled to know."

"Well you need to do better than that, you need to tell us what the fuck is so important to you that you just vanish leaving everyone around to go fucking crazy trying to figure out where you were."

"It's none of your business"

"AS LONG AS YOU ARE A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY IT IS!" He countered. Emotions like panic, fear, worry fueling his anger.

"I'M NOT A MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY OPIE!" David was shoved out of the way by a forceful push. "I AM NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILY!" Her voice cracked with anger and sounded smokier than it usual, of course that was thanks to the rawness of her throat that sobbing with her step mother had caused. "AND I AM NOT A MEMBER OF THIS CLUB!" she took David's hand and looked at him. "When you called Ava and told her your plans she told the one person that my mom trusted to raise me." She barely glanced in Clay's direction. "Red Reed the mayor of my town flew out this morning and thought that if he could convince you" she sighed "then you would convince me to return home. He wants to talk to you about being the town's sheriff." David held her face as she talked trying to read in her eyes to what she wanted him to say. "I was also buying a dress." The corner of her mouth lifted to a tiny smile and she whispered it to him because really it was only meant for him. "Red is leaving tomorrow and I think maybe we should hear his offer."

"Really?" David held her gaze forgetting they were in a club house full of bikers coming off of their rage/worry high.

"If you want, it would be you that is leaving the most behind." Now Clay had finally heard enough and cleared his throat reminding them where they were.

The answer was easy for David he didn't even need to be convinced he would follow Summer anywhere and prayed that it would be somewhere out of the reach of Samcro and its enemies.

"Summer I think we need to talk." Her father stepped forward only to be ignored by the blonde who grabbed the large garment bag from the top of the bar.

"Now feed me I am starving." As if her father hadn't said a word or even existed she took her soon to be husband's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she nodded at Tara over her shoulder who gave her a quick nod back. "I love you" she said to her mother before she allowed herself to be pulled into their soon to be Samcro free future.

::

"Are you sure this is what you want?" they had been sitting in silence for the last 20 minutes, him in "his chair" her behind him massaging the knots out of his shoulders.

She nodded once forgetting she was behind him and wouldn't be able to see. "Yeah" she gave a one word answer as she through her effort and attention into a troublesome knot. He being so manly didn't let on that her tiny fingers were actually causing pain.

"You are going to love it there I promise." She released the pressure when she felt the knot come undone. "The food is amazing and the people are un real and the weather is…" she winced "always humid and always hot but don't hold that against me because I'm sure we can figure out a way to cool down." She spoke with a smile on her face that once again he couldn't see. "You have no idea what the meaning community is my love" he stopped listening right there and smiled, there was one thing he loved the most and it was when she called him "my love" "and I will warn you it's over whelming in only the best way. The whole town will go out to Joe's for a beer or Rusty's for crawfish. The whole town will celebrate Christmas or Thanksgiving or hell even Ava's birthday." She bit her lip. "The whole town is going to love you David and they are going to love Maisy like ya'll are one of their own." He laughed having never heard her say ya'll till now. "I should probably get you use to some real spice." Now she was talking to herself. "And we might even be home from Halloween!" this joy was infectious and now he found himself wishing they were on their way. Her accent seemed to grow thicker the more she talked and he hoped that 50 years from now he would sound the same. He prayed that little Maisy would sound just like her mama when she learned how to speak. As she went into to rambling details about all the things they would do and the house they would live in and the foods they would eat and the people he would meet, he rubbed her belly mindlessly hoping his daughter would hear all the details of the life that waited for them in Louisiana.

::

There was no way Clay would be able to sleep tonight, not with everything that had happened this evening. Too much for just 24 hours and the day didn't seem to be over yet. His wife finally sleeping the first rest full sleep in he didn't even know how long was pulled in close to him so that he could keep a protected arm over and around her. And well he thought some of his wife the majority of his thoughts were with his daughter and how once again his anger had gotten the worst of him. He had hurt her by waving his love on a line that he could retract at any second and she had hurt him by making it seem as though he was just a man watching another man and a woman interact. She had completely fazed him out of her life and now he was only able to watch her from afar. David wasn't good enough for her and not because he didn't like David, hell he respected the shit outta the guy, no David wasn't good enough for her because no man would ever be good enough for her. Gemma stirred in his arms which made him lighten up his grip on her only a little.

"She isn't leaving." The woman with closed eyes told him.

"Yes she is." He told his sleeping beauty.

"No she may think she is leaving she may even go as far as believing that she is leaving but when it comes time to leave she won't. She won't leave you just like you would never leave her." Gemma looked up. "She isn't Nora."

He said nothing but shooked his head.

"This is her life, this is her home, and this is where her family is." When he looked down at his wife her eyes were now open. "This is her home." She said once again hammering the statement into his thick skull. "When have I ever been wrong?" Gemma smiled reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. "Answer that and I'll kill you." She smiled before he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

::

"Come on" he smacked the thigh that wrapped itself around him. For the last hour she had insisted she wasn't sleeping but the drool seeping through his shirt would indicate otherwise. "Big day tomorrow time to go to sleep."

"5 more minutes." She hugged him tighter inhaling his smells well burying her nose deep into his back.

"No more minutes time for us to move this to the bed room." Like a child she clung to him tightly from behind her whole body wrapping itself around him refusing for neither him nor her to stand. The unison of cell phone rings of course broke up her happy moment.

"Work" he glanced at the number on his screen. "I need to take it." She released her hold and allowed him to stand. "Hale" he addressed the caller once he reluctantly stood handing her, her own cell phone with an unknown caller.

"Hello" she waited cuddled herself back in his chair inhaling the manly scent embedded in the material.

"I need to talk to you." She recognized the deep voice instantly.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." She debated whether or not she should hanging up now or later.

"Please Summer I just need to talk to you I can even come to you."

"No you can't David is here."

"Not for long" Opie smiled to himself.

::

He stood off to the side of the house tucked into a dark shadowy corner and waited for the officer to pull out of the driveway. The domestic disturbance call just outside of town would mean the officer would be gone for at least 30 minutes, once he realized there was no call he would be another 30 minutes in just getting back. An hour was more than enough time to try and convince her not to go through with the wedding she planned for tomorrow in secret.

"What are you doing here?" She instantly blew his cover. "Are you fucking crazy what if David comes back."

"You were never married."

"Lyla?" She prayed that Lyla understood that this was the last straw in their rocky friendship, if the woman betrayed this secret to "the enemy" there would be no more.

"No not this time." Opie stepped away from the house and placed himself in front of the woman wrapped in a floral pink shawl. "Are you sure this is for the best?"

"Opie it will be the best thing I will ever do for myself." She sat down on the steps and as mad as she wanted to be at him she couldn't not until she heard what he desperately needed to say.

"I was never playing a game with you Summer." He took the step below her and sat on it. "I let the voices of this club get inside my head and thought that…" he shook his head. "I thought that you would always just find your way back to me."

"Opie." But he continued stopping anything she could possibly say.

"I love you and I thought that because I love you something would happen to you. I barely survived after Donna died. What would happen to me if you died because I love you?"

She opened her mouth again but once again he continued.

"When Lyla told me that you were pregnant I honestly thought this was my second chance with you. I don't know why it didn't even occur to me that the kid might be David's maybe I didn't wanna believe that you were fucking him I saw you fuck him and still I told myself that this was my child and my chance at having a family again."

"Opie" he looked back at her and the grim smile on her face.

"I can't ask you not to marry him." He dropped his head. "Because I know I wouldn't like the answer you would give me just like I can't ask you to come back to me." He put his hands to his head. "I can hope and I can wish for it but I know it will never happen I know that there will never be a Summer and Opie and I know I'm the reason why that will never happen."

She closed her eyes to keep the tears inside. He was so broken so hurting and she wanted more than anything to take him in her arms and console him but the ring suddenly heavy on her finger made her stay seated on the concrete step.

"You were never a complication Summer." He looked back at her for a second, that second was just enough for her to see how wet his serious eyes were becoming. "You were home."

She let out a shaky breath and bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, a little self inflected pain to stop the heart breaking tears.

"I just hope you always remember the way home." He stood up and began to walk away before she could give an answer.

She sat on the front steps wondering what her answer would be whether she would find her way to him or not and weighed the list in her head, she then remembered in her state of rage that witch woman Stale and what she had said which had pushed her over the edge. "What was David's involvement in Opie's wife's death?"

::

Night went on for the residents of Charming. While people dreamed their sweet dreams or drink themselves out of their memories, an officer returned home to see him beautiful bride to be waiting on the front steps.

"How did Donna Winston die?" She pulled her shawl around tighter.

"What are you doing out here?" He was out of the Jeep quickly all traces of frustration thanks to a bogus call gone.

"David how did Donna Winston die?"

"Summer." He slowly sat down on the step when he picked up that she wasn't moving until she had an answer.

"I don't know." He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for warmth. "Stale had brought Opie in and tried to turn him into a snitch. Thought she could convince him to rat on the club." She looked up at him listening to his every word. "Witnesses said it was a drive by."

"Jax thinks it was intended for Opie and off the record" she pointed her finger at him making him nod before she continued. "That the person "responsible" wasn't. If the club believed he was a rat would they…"

David shrugged and knew he was the one with all control, if he were to say yes he knew that there would be no way anyone including her father could convince her to stay, but if he said no he knew that Clay's presence even if they were on the outs at the moment would always play an important role in her life. Oh but he also knew that if he lied and she found out that would be worse than having her father consistently in the picture.

"Baby I don't know. I honestly don't think Clay would do that to another brother." He took the cowards' way out.

::

She stood in front of the mirror pushing away ward curl back in place of her loose but elaborate up do. No matter what she did it didn't seem to stay and sighed her defeat.

"Oh my God." Tara shut the bathroom door and this time locked it. "You look…" Tears in Tara's eyes told her enough.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She turned back to the mirror to view as much of the ivory lace dress as possible. "This is right, right?" she looked for reassurance from Tara as she had countless times from a sister who wouldn't be present.

Tara nodded. "Yeah Summer this is right." In her best yellow sun dress Tara pulled the soon to be bride in for a hug.

"Thank you for doing this Tara you don't know how much this means to me."

"Hey I will always be available to give you away." She smiled. "All you need to do is tell me when and where." Both girls' wiped away tears as they threatened to ruin Lyla's hard work, who knew that her ability to do make up was so good.

"Do you think he will like it?" she stepped away from her friend and held up the end of her ivory sleeveless lace dress. Now Tara was un able to hold in her tears as she watched the woman spin in a dress that looked as though it was made for her body of course with only a days notice. Whatever you wanna call it, luck, alignment of the stars, Fate, either way something was on her side when she found it, the only dress in her size and available to take home that day with no minor or major adjustments needed. Tara watched her do a little spin while she held the top of her own yellow sun dress just above her heart. "He is going to love it Summer."

"Cause he is a little bit of a dress critic." Summer stopped her spin and took a deep breath. "I think it's time Tara." She took the hand of the woman about to give her away. Tara took a calm deep breath and led her to the door.

"Wait." Summer stopped as Tara spun around to face her. "I wouldn't feel right if I was the only person to experience this day with you. I am not the only person who has the right to give you away."

"What?" Summer raised an eyebrow. Tara reached for the lock on the door and Summer feared who would be on the other side. "Tara I don't want Clay…" The door opened exposing the person on the other side.

"So I hear there is a wedding today." Ava smiled in a conveniently matching Tara yellow dress.

::

Gemma exhaled a few nervous breaths of her own as she sent the message again for the third no maybe it was fourth time. "Where the fuck are you she is going to marry him with or without you." She threw her cigarette over the railing of the police station and made her way back into the substitute chapel for the day.

"Hey" Wayne met her at the door.

"Traitor." She half smiled to the man who would be making this exchange of vows official.

Wayne smiled putting his hands up in defense. "I tried to talk them out of it too but it was either here or Vegas and I figured here is a much better choice."

Looking around at the few witnesses mostly officers and a very upset brother she turned back to Wayne. "How bad is it that her best friend can make the trip on short notice but her own father won't?"

Standing beside the love of his pathetic life Wayne shrugged. "Yeah well she has you."

"Oh and ain't that something to write home about." She smirked well watching the groom fight a bad case of nerves as he adjusted the black tie under his black fitted dress coat. "God Clay please don't miss this." She prayed silently glancing to the double doors as Wayne left her side to join the man at the make shift alter. Just because this wasn't a church and your typical wedding didn't mean that there wasn't an aisle and no matter what she would be escorted down it to her waiting husband.

Gemma turned from her spot off to the side as the bathroom door opened and like any proud mom would do she cried.

::

The last message Clay Morrow received from his wife was short and to the point, three simple words that packed as much punch as a good pair of brass knuckles.

"You Missed It."


	43. Chapter 43

Hey everyone so there are two updates today so please make sure you read chapter 42 first.

Chapter 43

David watched his bride approach and had to put a hand over his mouth it hid the fact that he was biting his lip to keep his manly composure. She was doing this for him, she was dressed like this for him, and she was crying because, well 1 she was crazy over emotional and 2 because she wanted this as badly as he did. To say she looked beautiful was an understatement and as he thought of all the other ways to say beautiful he found there was none that could describe the way she looked right now. On the arms of not one but two women who brought the woman to him she looked… perfect. Her smile was bright enough that they could turn off all the lights and still see her, her dress on short notice looked like second skin and almost as if the designer made it with her in mind, and the peony pinned to her hair to replace a bouquet of flowers was just the right touch. Standing there now trying not to cry he asked God what he had ever done to deserve the love of this woman.

Tara was a sobbing mess as she released Summer's arm Ava however was different story she was worse than Tara, she was incoherent. Summer lovingly rolled her eyes and shooed them away once their little "we do" lines were finally spoke and understood.

"You look beautiful" David took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles feeling instant comfort in holding her hand within his.

"So do you." She smiled before turning to Wayne.

"Shall we?" David asked her before looking towards Wayne.

"We shall" she smiled before following him up to the man who would marry them.

"Ready?" Wayne whispered.

David nodded well Summer smiled glancing past the current police chief to the double doors that remained closed before softly nodding her head.

"Well now then let's begin."

::

"I promise to laugh at your jokes 3 times, when you tell it, when you explain it, and later one when I finally get it." David closed his eyes to hold in a laugh. "I promise to only ask 2 questions when we watch a movie together and it will never been is he the bad guy." Four out of the ten people in attendance knew exactly what she was speaking about, four people who had the unfortunate and frustrating time watching a movie with her knew that her promise of only 2 questions would be hard for the girl who questioned every second of a movie from opening credits to finishing credits. "I promise to keep trips to home decorating stores to 1 per year only if you are with me. I will kill spiders and I will learn to appreciate baseball." She scrunched her nose and David couldn't keep the smile from his face. "I promise to be a supportive wife and I promise to push you when you think I think you need it because I know you can. Most importantly I promise to listen to your opinion even when I ignore you." She leaned forward "And I will always wear cuffs." She bit her lip as he blushed. "I love you."

From the best seat in the house Clay Morrow watched the exchange of vows, the exchange of rings, and the exchange of "ownership". From Wayne's office he watched his daughter become a wife.

::

"I think I'm gonna wear this dress every day." She smiled into his hand just before she kissed his palm loving the way the wedding band around his finger felt against her cheek.

Word had spread surprisingly slow for a town like Charming of the wedding. Walking down Main Street in a wedding dress and suite wasn't something you would do on a normal day so when the two raced out of the police station in order to make a quick meeting at the diner they became the attention of questioning stares.

"I'm actually more interested in what's underneath." She dropped his hand smacking his chest with a smile and then laughed out loud when he dipped her back middle of the mid day lunch rush fill sidewalk and kissed her as if no one could see.

"Maybe there is nothing underneath it that is interesting." She played a little giving a small scream when his arms then scooped her up pulling her body against his chest.

"Oh trust me my beautiful wife there is." People moved out of the newlyweds' way as their deputy chief carried his bride bridal style for a celebratory lunch.

"There she is!" Red always with a smile on his round face clapped his hands in front of him when the two, one carried one doing the carrying entered the diner. "Summer girl you make a beautiful bride."

You could practically hear the people thumbs typing the latest gossip on their phones.

"Come on my Summer girl let's get this deal on paper before my flight." Red pointed them to a booth he had waiting. For a man who attended the wedding just minutes ago and for a man who was more on the non exercise side, he sure as hell made good time in getting here before them.

"You know David." Red sat back taking up a good portion of the booth. "Can I call you David?" David nodded. "We have never had no need for no police before." His voice was loud looking at the man after hearing the voice it all seemed to match perfectly. "But these are changing times son and we are gonna change with em." Red winked at Summer. "My little Summer girl belongs where her home is, that deep down swamp child don't belong in no big ol city and as her husband now you need to think about what's best here for you here bride."

Summer's thumb stroked David's as they held hands under the table.

"I only want the best for my wife." David side glanced knowing if he actually looked at her he would become lost in the smile she was giving him. He didn't need a second to think about it he didn't need a second to consult with her about it he just spoke. "Sir it would be an honor to accept the position."

::

Her "wedding party" waited until hands were shaked and his new employer left the building before they left their post stationed outside the diner window before they entered.

"So where are we going tonight?" Ava fell into the booth next to Summer helping herself to the plate of fries. "We…" she looked at two out of the four women. "Okay so maybe just me but either way I'm totally in the mood to get shit faced." Summer glanced up at Ava's plus one in tow and gave Dylan a smile.

"Oh Dylan how lucky you are." She pulled the now blonde in for a bear hug that resembled more of an arm lock. "But serious though." She turned to her husband. "You did promise I would always have a dancing partner. So unless your vows were totally bull…"

"Baby you think your husband doesn't have some pull in this town." He also helped himself to her plate of fries. "You are in for one hell of a night." He smiled while her arms circled the plate defending what little food remained.

"What's yours is mine darlin" he smiled reaching for another.

"Yeah and what's mine is not the whole table you greedy assholes." She guarded her plate while multiple hands reached forward.

::

Pull yes, hell of a night, hell yes… The place where the relationship almost ended the first time was now a place of celebration. An open house wedding was away to describe the night as anyone who wanted to come out for a good time was invited. The little bar packed beyond maximum capacity was where David and Summer enjoyed the company of friends, some family (an older brother on his side and a step mother and a sister in law on hers), and a whole lot of strangers. Yes he did dance when she gave him that you promised look but for the most part he was at the bar taking well wishes and advice from men who had been married far too long to the wrong woman.

"At least his brother could show up" countless times today Summer silently reminded herself as she held up the hem of her dress and danced with her girls watching her husband end a civil conversation with his brother only to move on to the next.

"I'm proud of you." One of the men in attendance at his wedding handed him a beer. "You are in for one hell of a ride." Elliot laughed into the bottle of his watching the new bride shake her money maker in an ivory lace wedding dress. "But honestly I am so happy for you." He put his hand on the officer's shoulder who was also enjoying the view of his wife and her dance moves to a country song no less. "I uh didn't see her father." Elliot continued. "Seems his priorities maybe a little off."

David shrugged. "As long as I am not the one missing today I don't think she will even notice."

Elliot nodded. "I heard a little rumor today about you and your new wife."

David turned to face his should have been father the smile gone from both faces.

Elliot shook his head and almost nodded at the same time. "It's the best thing for you and your new family."

"How many rumors have you heard?"

"Well that you are moving to take on the position of Sheriff."

David nodded.

"And that it's technically not just the two of you moving." Elliot's smile returned. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…" He broke eye contact for just a second before looking back with tears in his eyes. "My son is all grown up." He pulled David in for a hug and gave him a rather hard pat on the back. "I'm proud of you boy." Elliot held his face as he spoke. "I'm so proud of the man you have become."

"David!" She yelled over the changing music making both men look in her direction. "You promised!" she pointed to the dance floor then crocked her finger at him.

"Oh yeah son you are in for one hell of a ride."

Elliot gently pushed the man in the direction of the dance floor and watched the only son he had ever had a hand in raising walk away.

::

Opting out for the "classic" slow dance they did something a little daring, something a little fun, something a little spontaneous, they didn't have just one dance they had a whole night of "the first dance" sure some slow songs were thrown into the mix but for the most of it David and Summer just made every song their "first dance". It was during a song that seemed to ask "Why wait any longer for something they should have done yesterday?" that the first of the patch members started to join the party. A little Samcro here and a little there but sooner than later most of Samcro was mixed into the crowd, most but not all. Sack being one of the ten in attendance filled those who were interested in the details, which were all of them, in on every little one.

Chibs released that day stole a dance or two and whispered words that her husband couldn't hear in her ear causing blush to fill her cheeks. Next to his brother in law he watched his wife put her throw her hands in the air like the ceiling can't hold her with a joyous smile on her face

"When do you leave?" Jax replaced both beers with fresh ones.

"Couple of weeks." David thanked the bar tended then the biker. "Summer really wants to be back for Halloween so…" he shrugged. "I just want her to be happy." He leaned against the bar so he could once again watch his wife. No matter how many times he said it, he would never get sick of calling her his wife.

"Any word from Clay?" Jax leaned next to him watching his sister sing along knowing every single word to every single song.

"Nope." David took a pull from the bottle. "I gotta say I'm actually surprised. He didn't even call."

"Well to be fair he didn't know and he is trying to find the man who raped his wife."

David slightly turned to face the biker but refused to let the truth ruin his night.

"You better treat her right." Jax watched his sister hold up the bottom of her dress and dance as if she weren't in a wedding dress, not slut, but full of fun.

::

With her girls included Lyla and minus a step mom at the bar Summer fanned the heat away from her face and enjoyed a minute of standing completely still. She also was grateful for Tara to once again put bygones aside and treat the woman, who had gone through this whole day completely stag with nothing but a smile on her face even though she were clearly hurting, with respect. She watched them interact and even laugh as they yelled their conversation over the music.

"I can't believe you aren't drinking." Summer leaned into the bar and pointed to a lemon wedge on the other side only taking it once the bar tender smiled his approval.

"Yeah you and me both sister." Ava nursed her bottle of water. "Figured if my best girl can't then I don't really need to either."

"Oh please." She sucked the juice from the lemon then tossed the peel into an empty cup. "How bout we try the truth next time."

This time it was Summer's turn to watch her husband and she did enjoy her view of him being forced to dance with her step mom.

"You callin me a liar?" Ava leaned in closer. "Cause it sounds like you are bitch." She spoke with a smile.

"Dylan against drinkin all of a sudden?"

"Like God Damn prohibition." Summer laughed as Ava pouted into her water. "Fucking gorgeous and great in bed but rules the roost like a God Damn dictator."

"But you're not complaining or anything." She pulled the glass from Ava's hand. "Funny think bout water." She took a sniff. "Don't remember it smell like rum much." It was a flash of white quickly going through the door that caught her eye. She shoved the glass back in her best friends hand and followed the trail it had taken.

::

"Why are you leaving?" she asked as she cleared the door.

Her father stopped and took in a deep breath before he turned to face his daughter. From the back he had watched her now as he had at her wedding and knew from the smile on her face throughout the day she hadn't seen him he figured he would leave before he was caught and was the reason her smile disappeared, like it had now.

"Clay." She took a step forward. "Why are you leaving?"

"Summer you don't need me here I'll only ruin…"

"You not being here is ruining everything."

People walked around the father and daughter standing in the middle of the sidewalk as enter the loud bar behind the two in a silent face off.

"You look." Clay took a step forward. "You look so happy Summer I just don't want to take that away from you."

She may have looked happy seconds before but she sure as hell didn't look happy now.

"I just wanted to…"

"You can dance with me." Perfectly timed through the door she heard the music change. Her hand reached out for her fathers. "There is one thing that you need to do today that no one else can do." She took her father's hand. "Dance with your daughter."

Someone (Gemma) knew that outside this club a father and a daughter were now face to face and alone, someone (Gemma) picked a song that would say everything that Clay thought and felt. Someone (Gemma) had planned this moment perfectly and tried to give a father and a daughter enough privacy while the father took his daughter in his arms and led them in their first father daughter dance, ever.

Through the doors he could hear the words and couldn't agree more with them, he was letting go of his little girl and trying to hold to her as he did it, he would tell her how much he loved her right now and prayed that she knew, and although he didn't see her born he saw her birth pictures and knew she would have had him wrapped around her little finger. She was going forward to start a life and take on a world that he couldn't protect her from and in the end she would always be his little girl.

"Daddy love you more." She spoke into the leather of his cut.

He took a deep breath thinking of the short time she slept under the same roof as him, each night peaking into her room and whispered "I love you" knowing his daughter was deep in sleep his heart always leaped when he heard her tell him she loved him more in a tone no louder than a whisper.

The song ended.

The dance didn't.

::

"Do you think my mom would have like it?" she sat on the end of the cement flower planted he had helped in hoisting her on a little out of the radius of music.

"Your mom would have loved it." Clay leaned against the wall. "She was so funny." He laughed at a memory becoming silent for a second. "She planned every tiny detail of our wedding but said insisted tooth and nail that it would be spontaneous." Clay's smiled dropped as he remembered the wedding that never happened. Shaking his head slightly he turned to face her. "She would think you were the most beautiful bride she had ever seen."

Summer blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "She would have to say that because she is my mama."

"I think you are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

"As my father you also have to say that."

There was so much that needed to be said so much that needed to be explained so much that needed to forgiven but neither of them wanted to start, not on a night like this when for just one night all was forgiven and forgotten, until a night like tomorrow.

"Come on let's get you back to your party." He helped her down.

"Well now isn't this a precious moment." Clay didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The woman had a voice you could recognize in your sleep. "Put you to side by side and I gotta say Clay you would make one hell of a woman." Stale smirked. "I'm actually jealous."

"Summer go inside." Her father's hand pushed hers towards the door.

"Oh no Summer I insist you stay." Clay put himself in front of his daughter as the AFT Agent gave her a wicked smile. "Don't see Opie in there." She nodded towards the club. "Course it could be because I had a little visit from him a few hours ago."

Clay cut his eyes at the woman who smiled knowing why. "Seems to think it's my hands that are covered in his wife's blood. Once the truth came out about who really killed or should I say had his wife killed Opie came looking for me." She put a hand to her chest as if shocked. "When he should really be looking for the one who made the call."

"Your still here so clearly he had a change of heart." Clay clenched his teeth.

"Tell me Clay how is it your still here?" Stale looked from Clay to Summer. "How is it Opie spared your life when you didn't spare his wife's?"

Summer's eyes widened as the book finally closed on the relationship with her father, and Stale smiled because she knew.

::

Her husband was beyond drunk when she quickly returned to her party a shade of white mixed with green.

"We have to go." She tugged on his arm pulling him away from the drinking game his now best friend and former just baseball friend had started.  
"Dude?" Happy asked watching his blooming brofriend being pulled away.

"I'll call you!" David shouted over the music as he exited through the back.

"No he won't!" she shouted towards the bald sad faced biker. "Give me your keys." She was searching his pockets.

"My keys well hmm let me think." He body was swaying and his head seemed to have a hard time staying up. "I think my keys are in." He slumped forward missing her arms completely, course she didn't have them ready but he would never know, he was too drunk to notice let alone feel the fall.

"David baby focus please!" she normally the face of calm in a crazy situation had cracked and the promise her husband had made to remain her rock when she needed him was washed down a whiskey river. "I need you to give me your keys or else hop on my fucking back because either way we are leaving now!" she slapped some sense back into his face as soft as she could with enough force to make his head appear less bobble like.

"You don't have a license." He reminded her.

"David who really fucking cares right now. Are you going to arrest me?"

"Maybe" he smiled swaying once again pulling her into his body as if starting an unwelcomed dance. "Maybe I will maybe I won't."

"David please!" She started to sob which finally helped in showing him how serious she was. "Just please give me your keys so we can go home. Please!" now the tears were flowing and he searched his pockets for what she asked for.

Keys in hand she buckled her husband in to the passenger seat. "Do you even know what you're doing?" He asked head resting on the seat and finger poking (of course in his mind it was caressing) her skin.

"Hope so" she opened her mouth at him with a sarcastic scared expression which of course was extra humorous when seen through the eyes of a drunk. She started the vehicle no problem and pulled it into traffic. "Look baby I'm driving" she smiled at him but quickly frowned when she saw her husband passed out, dead to the world, drooling to boot next to her.

"And so it begins." She snorted pulling his dead weight body into her side. "And so it begins."

::

She stood beside the open passenger door looking at both the open house door and the open vehicle door. How the hell was this going to work, she couldn't carry him and he wouldn't wake up.

"Need some help?" she jumped at the deep voice behind her.

"No." she told her bearded biker without turning around to speak to his face. "I got this."

"Oh then by all means pick him up and carry him inside." Opie crossed his arms over his chest and leaned a shoulder against the Jeep.

"Maybe I will maybe I just need to work up my strength" she threw a few jabs in his direction. "I can't ask you to help me carry in my husband." Finding herself in a hopeless situation she could be the first to admit defeat. "Opie before we say another word I need you to know I know about Donna."

He didn't move and she didn't want him to.

"Stale seemed to think that it would be for the best if I knew and maybe I agree. I'm so sorry that this has happened and I wish to God I could make Clay pay for what he has done."

"Don't." he finally pushed off from the Jeep. "This thing with Clay is not your fight to fight, it's mine."

"My father had your wife killed."

"He thought it was me"

"And that makes it any better?" She glanced down towards her sleeping husband then back at her bearded biker. "Jesus Christ Opie what the fuck is wrong with this fucking family."

She stepped away from the vehicle as to not wake her husband. "My father wanted to kill you like your life had no value and instead killed your wife and didn't even respect you enough to tell you the truth." She rubbed her arms for warmth. "I don't even know him anymore Opie and I don't think I want to know him. It's all one big fucking lie" She looked up at him. "And the worst of it is I don't think I want to know any of you." Her brows creased as she rethought what she had just said. "I'm so sorry about your wife Opie and I wish you nothing but the best with your children and with Lyla but I don't want to ever see you or Clay or any of them again. We are moving back home and maybe it would be a good idea if we thought about leaving sooner."

"Summer."

"Please Opie I need you to let me go." He took a step back as she finally asked for something he knew he would have to agree to. One step back turned to two turned to three till he was on the side walk even then he didn't stop till he looked back and saw a figure of a woman pull a drunken man from a vehicle and supporting his weight help him inside of a house. He was far enough away that it looked like just another faceless person helping her faceless husband.

::

She watched her husband lay on the bed, dead to the world and began undressing him. She actually found it very satisfying to be the one undressing him as he slept. She started with the tie which had become loosened throughout the night. The she unbuttoned each button slowly till there was nothing left to unbutton. Pulling it out from the top of his pants she pulled the shirt off of him tracing the lines of the name he had tattooed over his heart earlier this morning.

"Guess you're stuck with me now" She traced and retraced Summer till her finger would be able to recall the shapes and lines from memory.

Next came the pants which she was not complaining about removing, under his uniform he had a body that put good use to her hand or battery operated friend which she saved only when he wasn't around to satisfy her cravings and now passed out dead on the bed she knew she would have to use one or the other tonight and possibly tomorrow. Pulling the blanket over his body she kissed his lips softly. "Goodnight sweet prince and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest"

Before she left the room and after she put a bucket next to her husband, she removed the dress she was determined to wear forever and then the special "something interesting" that David would regret missing and covered her naked body with the shirt she dubbed hers. "There was always tomorrow" she told herself as she held the corset before tucking it away in her drawer. He can discover it tomorrow.

Well her husband slept his drunken dreams his wife relaxed her muscles in a bath and mourned the death of her longest dream, the death of a hope for a family.

::

Okay so I know Can't hold us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis is not from 2010 but it's my favorite song so I threw it in there and I always dreamed of having my daddy daughter dance to Tim McGraw's daddy's little girl so I threw that in too.

Please review and tell me what you think… I really would like to know if you love it, hate it; wish it would go a certain way… anything please just let me know.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey everyone… so I've been a little MIA which sucks but I'm back now and ready to continue the story right where I left off.. Hope you like the update.

Chapter 44

It was his sense of smell that triggered his other senses awake. His nose was flooded by the faint hint of cinnamon which kick started his brain. His face felt the warmth and softness of skin against the stubble of his cheek and almost instantly he knew where on her body his face was. The whiskers on his chin brushed against the smooth skin of her breasts and for a second he smiled enjoying a moment where he was held by his wife. The moment his brain reminded him that he had a wife was the moment his body jolted awake and he launched himself from peaceful sleep to running to the bathroom praying he reached the toilet on time… he didn't.

She awoke when her sleep became uncomfortable with the removal of extra weight seemed to vanish from her body. She sat up in the bed covering her bare breast with the police shirt tossed off to the side and watched her husband barely make it into the bathroom before removing the contents from yesterday's events from his stomach.

"Fuck" he mumbled finally reaching the toilet a few stubbed toes along the way.

Silently she approached giving him a moment to let it all out, literally, before she offered a small amount of undeserving comfort.

"Fuck" he spoke through shaky breath as he rested his forehead on his forearm which rested on the rim of the toilet, being a good and prepared wife she gave it a good scrubbing on her wedding night, he would never know and she would never tell.

"Here" she placed a prepared glass of water on the tank of the toilet and began kneading tired and stiff muscles of his hunched over shoulders.

"Fuck" he glanced over his shoulder at his wife who gave him a very sympathetic smile, a "you have no idea how much you owe me but right now I got you" smile. He moved his head from toilet to the smooth skin on her thighs and all but buried his face between the heat in her legs. "Is it possible to still be drunk?" he spoke to her thighs.

"With how much you drank?" she ran her fingers through the tangles of his sweaty hair. "Come on my love let's get you back to bed."

He grunted from between her legs. "I'm a horrible husband" Smiling she leaned forward and kissed the back of his head.

"Baby those are your words not mine but right now you need to get back to bed and let me nurse you back to health so that when you are feeling better you can give me the wedding night I deserve."

"Would you put the dress back on?" She stood first then helped him stand on shaky legs.

"Oh baby I thought I told you yesterday…" She helped him out of the tiny bathroom. "I'm wearing that dress every fucking day." She glanced at the alarm clock on his dresser, 5:30, and gave up a silent prayer to whoever would listen that both husband and wife would be able to return to a peaceful sleep.

"How did I get inside?" She laid him back after fluffing his pillow a little and taking a sip of the water she had waiting for him.

"Your wife had carried you over the threshold." She smiled removing the shirt and climbing back into the bed.

"And my clothes?" He let his body be pulled into her waiting arms.

"Your wife had removed them."

"What happened last night?"

She kissed his forehead after moving his hair aside. This was it their first night as husband and wife and she found herself at a sudden cross roads, would she be the wife that was quick to lie to her husband in the name of making everything … easier, or would she be the wife that told her husband everything in the name of being honest and truthful. He looked up at her when her moment of silence dragged on. The look in his eyes made the decision easy.

"Nothing baby." She smiled her "would I ever lie to you smile" and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep husband you have a lot of making up to do tomorrow."

His eyes told her he was too tired to get involved in the drama that was her father/daughter relationship, his eyes told her that he wouldn't be able to give her the advice she needed to get past or fix whatever problems they (Clay ex father and Summer ex daughter) had. His eyes told her he was still drunk and wouldn't remember anything she told him in the morning.

She kissed his forehead again and leaned further back into her pillow taking her now softly snoring husband with her. Continuing to run her fingers gently threw his hair she knew her prayers had gone unanswered when each changing number on the clock seemed to cause her to become more wide awake.

::

It's amazing how many people are doing the exact same thing you are without you knowing it. Of course to say the exact same thing is not really true but in the town of Charming 5 people laid awake in a bed with their spouse or loved one or one night stand next to them. One was trying to forget about a love he felt for a human tornado that he couldn't allow to happen, one very successful doctor watched the sun rise as she tried to not allow the idea of losing a sister break her heart, one bearded biker tried to think of ways to forget the blonde who broke his heart, and one father replayed the moment he broke his daughter's heart. Oh and then there was the daughter who tried to make sense out of it all.

She had slowly removed her body from their bed as he slept knowing that if she remained in it pretty soon she wouldn't be the only one to not sleep. Silent as a midnight mouse she left the room and made her way out back to the patio set that was barely used. The sun had just broken the horizon as she sat back pulling her legs into her chest. A gust of wind picked up the ends of her hair fluttering it gently around her face causing her to smile as she tried to recapture the ends.

"So was it everything you hoped for?"

She jumped as the voice came from around the corner.

"Man you never use to be so jumpy." Ava sat not next to but on top of and handed her a much needed homemade sweet tea.

"Kinda early, even for you." Summer smiled nudging the best friend with her shoulder as the best friend squeezed herself into the same patio chair.

"Needed a mornin run. Get my head all clear so you can fill it with your shit." Ava playfully tugged on a curly end of Summer's hair. "Left pretty quickly there last night Mrs. Hale."

"Remember that summer when we were 11." She wrapped her arms around Ava's body and embraced the much larger frame. "We camped out every single night in my back yard for a month."

"Yeah I member you were so scared that first night I had to stay up all night to keep guard."

"I wasn't scared."

"You were scared." Ava's arms wrapped around the body of the blonde's as well. "God that was a good summer. Your mama gave us so much freedom that summer."

"I know." She placed her head on Ava's shoulder. "That was the first time I felt we were really in control of ourselves, comin and goin as we pleased, stayin up as late as we wanted and gettin up when we felt like it, survivin on our own." She looked ahead well Ava twisted the ends of Summer's curls around her finger. "You think Maisy will ever have a summer like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like what we had just pure freedom."

"Well I think the ideas of fun have changed a little over time. But yeah sure why not."

"I wanna do that again."

"What?" Ava picked at one of the few spit ends in Summer's hair.

"Go campin."

"Whaaat?" Ava's tone was a little too uninterested.

"Come on you and me hittin the open road spendin a few nights out in the wilderness."

"You are exactly the same wilderness girl who left Louisiana."

"Fuck you I ain't."

"Wow Ms. Attitude all I'm sayin in that you aint goin campin alone that's all."

"David doesn't have to."

Ava stopped her from taking by putting a hand on her belly. "Baby" She reminded Summer "Baby" she said again only this time as a term of endearment for the woman cutting off circulation to her right leg.

"Before we head back home let's go campin for the night."

"I guess." Ava returned to picking at blonde dead ends.

"And I know the perfect spot."

::

By the time Ava left and Summer returned into the house David was already up and dressed ready to face the day.

"Mornin baby." She jumped onto the counter in front of her husband who sipped a cup of coffee and ate a piece of dry toast. "Feelin better?" He offered her a bit of his toast which she accepted.

"Any idea how my truck ended up half in the driveway half on the grass?"

Summer gave a wink as she leaned forward for another bit of his toast which he playfully pulled away a few times. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Shot." He fed her the last bit before spreading her legs open wide and stepping in between them and resting his hands on the small of her back.

"Dylan heads home tomorrow morning and I was hopin maybe Ava could." His cell phone rang making both heads glance down at the phone on his belt.

"Ava could?" he ignored the call.

"Ava could stay here and help us get ready for the move?"

"Us?"

"Me." She bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"You" He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose as he phone rang again. "Of course you don't even need to ask." She reached forward unclipping the phone from his belt and handed it to him.

"It could be important."

"Probably not."

"Probably is." She smiled as it rang once again for the third time.

Finishing his cup of coffee he leaned forward and took his wife's mouth against his and reluctantly pushed himself away from his beautiful bride.

"Oh and I invited Dylan and Ava over for dinner."

He nodded as he checked the list of miss calls all stemming from one number. "Need me to pick anything up."

Summer only laughed as she walked him to the jeep which really was half on the grass and half on the driveway.

"Be safe and have a good day baby." She gave him a sweet kiss and shut his driver's door. "Oh and I left something for you on your phone last night." She smiled innocently. "Just to show you what you missed."

She walked back inside while the jeep idled in the driveway and her husband sat jaw dropped in the driveway.

::

Walking into the diner he had to go from newlywed to cop very quickly. He thanked the few people who stopped to congratulate him but kept his eyes on the booth and dapper graying man who occupied it.

"Ethan." He slid into the booth.

"Aw there he is the new groom." Ethan smiled placing his fork onto the plate of a fresh chef salad. "I guess by the lack of a bride I would say this is business not pleasure." He dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin and placed that also on top of the plate. "So now Mr. Hale."

"Deputy Chief" David corrected him.

Ethan held up his hands as an apology. "Excuse my mistake Deputy Chief, how can I help you today."

David leaned forward. "You can help me by getting the fuck out of my town."

The smile never budged on Ethan's face in fact he didn't even blink. "Your town? I was under the impression that in a few weeks time you were moving on to" Ethan smirked and held up his hands in quotes "big and better things."

David's eyes cut through the man in the gray suite. "But for the time being I am here and for the time being this is my town and for the time being I am the man that protects this town."

"From who?" Ethan sat back and tapped his pointer finger on his chin. "From who Deputy Chief?" he asked again "Because the last I check no one has done a thing to stop Samcro."

"From you."

This made the smile on Ethan's face flinch a little. "From me?"

"I know what you had done to Gemma Teller. I know what you had done Otta and Chibs and I'm telling you know if you want to live to breath another day get the fuck out of Charming or you leave me with no other choice but."

"But to what? Call in the family? Let your father in law be the power behind your badge. Where is your pride? Where is your honor?" Ethan's charm vanished as his anger took over causing a few restaurant customers took look back at the booth. Regaining his composure he gave the few curious patrons a smile and looked back at Hale. "You decided to leave Charming and in doing so you turned your back on your family and everything they dreamed for this town. You turned your back on the people of Charming to follow a sham of a marriage. You turned your back on your race so that you could police a town of filth all in the name of what? Love? Please you are so blinded by that biker whore that you can't see through the glamour to the strings attached to her father's hands."

David would have said something, anything, in the defense of his wife but he knew that it would have been way to loud and way to angry for this restaurant so instead he stood and without another word to the smug Ethan Zobelle he headed towards the door and dialed the number that had called him three times this morning.

"He's at the diner." Was all he said when the gruff hello came through the other end.

::

"You were actually serious?" Ava was the last in the door of the supply store in the next town. The ding seemed a little too friendly for the military/outdoor store and the irony made her smile.

"Yeah bitch." Summer smiled back as she headed to the camping section of the store. "Prepare for the outdoor fun."

"You do realize we aren't kids anymore." Ava picked up a back pack and flung it in Summer's direction.

"Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Back in Louisiana." Ava watched who she assumed was worker approach.

"Mornin anythin I can help you two wit today" His accent thick Irish and his face young and innocent.

Summer turned from the tents to look at the man offering his assistance. "Sure can." She smiled brushing the hair hanging from her beanie away from her face. "It's been a while since the last time either of us have been campin and we plan on headin out again just for a night or two."

"One" Ava held up a finger. "One night."

"You ladies ain't from these parts are ya?"

"That obvious?" Ava mumbled as she turned her attention to the camping equipment hanging on the walls.

Deciding to give his attention to the innocent blonde the worker extended his hand. "Eddie"

Summer extended her hand and took his in hers. "Summer and that's Ava." He glanced over at Ava who gave him no time of day and returned to Summer.

"So when's the big campin trip?"

"Couple of days. We are headin back home soon and we want to experience California before we leave."

"Oh yeah where is home." He began leading her through the store showing her different products she might need putting back the ones she shook her head to and carrying the ones she nodded too.

"Louisiana"

He whistled. "Long way from home aren't you darlin?"

She shrugged.

"So now what brought you all the way to the big state of Cali? Wait let me guess went to LA to make it big as an actress?"

She blushed and shook her head. "No way came to visit family and the time to go has finally come."

"Family here in Lodi?"

"No Charming." She took the pack of water proof matches he handed in her direction.

"Charming is a beautiful town. I know some people from there, you know Clay Morrow?" He nodded towards a three person pop up tent.

"No can't say I do." She shrugged her shoulders as she checked out the display in front of her.

"Oi Eddie you plan on meeting me today or not." A man in a loose fitting suit walked in through the back door and quickly stopped talking when he saw the two customers in the store. The man in the suite did little to hid the fact that he in three seconds undressed Summer with his eyes removing the cut off shorts, longer then the hem of her shorts white tank top, and mid thigh pink wool cardigan sweater from her barely pregnant body. Where Summer found herself moving behind Eddie for cover, Ava gave him a glance which had been equal to the one he had given her friend leaving him feeling exposed and vulnerable which was a feeling he hadn't felt since childhood.

"We have never needed this much shit camping before why the fuck do we need it now. The whole point of campin is to be one with nature right?" she asked the man in the loose fitting suite who hadn't heard a word from the woman's mouth but nodded his agreement all the same.

Summer gave Eddie a half smile out of the side of her mouth and rolled her eyes in her friend's direction.

The ding came again as the door flew open by an angry leather wearing man.

"Chib's wait" Sack called as he followed shorting behind, but the gun was already drawn and Summer was quickly pushed aside by an the closest thing she had to an uncle.

"How long have you known they have been dealin our guns to this fucking white hate pricks." Chibs threw a stack of photos at the man in the suite.

"I assure you this is news to me broder." Jimmy tried to remain a picture of professional calm.

"Cut the shit Jimmy this little piss has been dealin our shit to everyone but us." Chibs did a double take as he turned to point at the young man holding on to his …

"Little wing?"

She gave a quick shake of her head but it was too late the company inside the store already caught on that there was a recognizable connection between the biker and the blonde. Eddie quickly released her arms.

"ATF tipped us off to this little partnership between the Irish and the white man." Chibs took a step towards the blonde and the Irishman reaching out his hand and offering his to her which she instantly took while attempted to reach out and grab for Ava who was in the processes of being safely tucked behind the man trying so hard not to allow himself to fall in love with her.

"What are you talkin bout broder."

"I'm not your fuckin broder." Chibs spat at the feet of the man in the suite. "And these pictures are courtesy of the fuckin thorn in our side AFT bitch Stale." Jimmy glanced from the pictures to the boy standing mere inches from the blonde.

"Well looking at the party we weren't invited to" Clay Morrow the president walked through the door taking a second to light a much needed cigar before glancing at the sad group of people in the army supply store, Tig followed closely behind the president flanked by the remaining members.

"Hell must be empty for all the devils are here" Summer mumbled to herself before catching the icy stare of the President of Samcro.

"Women and children out." He glanced in her direction giving an icy grin that chilled her blood.

"ay ay" Ava quickly agreed and reached for the cold hand of her best friend. Summer allowed herself to be pulled away from the store but not before catching the eye of her brother who winked making her smile causing a hint of tension to vanish from the store.

"Well that was intense." After a few minutes of silence as they walked to the rental car Ava finally spoke first. "So you were actually serious about campin?"

::

She exhaled a deep breath as she saw a sea of leather standing exactly in front of the man she needed to speak with. Shuffling the bags filling her arms, she crossed the street and headed towards the officer who had promised not to be late for dinner and promised to go with her to the grocery store. One promise broken already she refused to let him break another.

"Hey let me help" Juice broke the circle of men surrounding her husband and offered assistance for the bags in her arms.

"I'm fine" she continued past the man as though he were a stranger to her.

"Uh okay" A little stunned by her chilled attitude he tried again only to have her physically turn away from him.

"What part of I am fine don't you understand." She snapped at the man she had spent much time with in front of a TV.

Seeing his wife in distress David pushed himself through the crowd and came to his wife's aid.

"Hey baby" she smiled when she saw him and tilted her head up to kiss him as though they were alone. Taking the bags from her arms he led her to the Jeep.

"Wait so that's it?" Jax called out. "Your wife shows up and suddenly you're done being a cop for the day."

Hale ignored him and helped Summer into the passenger side of the jeep giving her another quick kiss and resting a hand on her barely growing belly before shutting her door and addressing their company.

"Go home Jax there is nothing else that can be said today. Zobelle isn't going anywhere anytime soon. We have him for 24 hours and last I checked he has only been locked up for 2."

"What about Weston?" Opie asked with arms locked across his chest. "Is he fair game?"

David gave a tired laugh as he shook his head looking towards his wife who tilted her head to the side and gave him a tiny smile.

He turned back to the bikers "All of you need to go home now."

"And if we don't" Tigs leaned against his bike crossing his arms in an equally menacing way like Opie.

"Then don't I honestly don't give a shit but I'm going home." David turned his back on the men he knew wouldn't hurt him and climbed into the jeep with the one person who according to his cell phone looked amazing in and out of a wedding dress.

"Have a nice night officer Hale." Jax leaned against the door frame and bid the officer farewell. "You too sis." He winked one again at his sister only this time she didn't smile.

::

The smell of bbq filled the block around their house as they did something they had never done. They had a dinner party with another couple like what normal people do. This was 100% normal and bother of them felt so hmmm… unnormal about it.

"God David make enough?" Ava stood next to him beer bottle in hand and watching him flip enough steak for an army or royal family.

"Well with how much Summer's been eating lately."

"Fuck you" came a sweetly soft voice from the kitchen widow.

"So roomie you startin to get nervous bout the big move?" Ava watched Dylan from the corner of her eyes and tired to find the reasons why she had been attracted to him in the first place. David shrugged following her view path to the man sitting alone at the patio table.

"Well I think the only think you got to be nervous bout are dem damn gators." Dylan spoke through his cup of water. "When we left dos gators done snatched up ol' Allen's good coon dog."

Ava rubbed the embarrassment from her eyes as she looked away from the no longer gorgeous in her eye's Dylan. Maybe it was the events of today… no it was the events from today, one quick moment in a supply store when a man she hadn't even realized she had given her heart to, shielded her with a leather wearing body holding a 22 in his hand without shaking with the a look to protect her on his face had changed everything. She had jumped on the chance to stay when Summer offered this morning and that was just to be close to her best friend but now the idea of heading home without the man who stole her heart without even knowing it seemed almost, no it was impossible. How the hell was she going to tell Summer that when Summer headed home, Ava wasn't going. Of course she would also have to tell all this to Sack and hadn't yet started to pray that he would return her feelings.

Summer joined the group outside as Dylan got up to open the door for her causing her to blush, yes she was a new bride and yes she loved her husband but there would always be a spot in her heart for her longest crush and would always blush like a silly school girl when he went out of his way for her. David just rolled his eyes as his wife turned three shades of pink.

"I gotta say Summer girl you are just glowin like a firefly." Course he wasn't taking bout her blushing like an idiot it was the glow that expected mothers get.

"Thanks" she sat at a chair he had pulled out for her and tried to avoid eye contact with her husband until the flames of her cheeks vanished.

"Is it hot out here is or is just me?" Ava fanned her face taking a jab at the face shades changing Summer.

"Yeah you know I am feelin a touch warm." David joined in pulling a sip from his beer bottle.

Both laughed when they heard a mumbled "Assholes"

"So Summer girl your daddy gonna come visit you?" Dylan oblivious to it all continued talking.

"No." she kept her answer short and … short.

"What bout that step mama of yours."

"No I don't think so."

Both Ava and David side glanced each other.

"Do you want dem to see dat baby." He tilted his glass at her belly.

"No." she answered yet again and glanced over her shoulder at her husband, all traces of blush gone from her face.

"Well who's hungry?" He quickly changed the direction of the conversation.

::

Clay was the only one of his men to remain at the police station. He didn't mind that the others were quick to leave when he sent them away, this was personal, this was a personal attack against him and he should be the one to wait this out and rip the beating heart from his enemy's chest. Of course that was being dramatic; he would just use a gun. Sitting on the steps watching the sun fall past the horizon he waited for his moment when the man who walk out of the station with that smug smile on his face and he would pull the trigger ending his life. It all made so much sense to him, with Zobelle gone then there was no way anything bad could ever happen to his wife or his daughter. To Clay Zobelle was the devil and with him out of the picture then there was no evil left in the world. Of course what hadn't hit Clay yet was the bolt of realization that he was the devil of Charming and Zobelle was a blimp on the evil radar. It wouldn't be today and it wouldn't be tomorrow but eventually Clay would realize that all the roots to everyone's problems would steam from a decision that Mr. Morrow had made.

"Mr. Morrow." Stale sat next to him making him jump from surprise. He tried to act like her sudden presence was noticed but he couldn't fool her. "Surprised to see you still here." She didn't hide the yawn that escaped as she spoke.

"I am the last person you should be alone with right now." He spoke through clenched teeth to the woman who had killed the dream of a daughter/daddy relationship.

"I get the feeling you are upset with me." She tilted her head to look at him from another angle. "Perhaps I can help make it up to you."

"Bitch there is no way you will ever make it up to me. My daughter hates me because of you."

"Your daughter would hate you with or without me. Eventually you and I both know that Hale would have her turned against you."

"Fuck you." Stale smiled and took his anger including the spit that escaped his mouth and landed on her cheek. "What would you say if I told you that Zobelle is protected."

The red blinding his eyes vanished. "What?"

"Zobelle is working for the FBI." She smiled out of the corner of her mouth while cutting her eyes at the president of Samcro. "You still mad at me?" she pouted her lips at the president as he reached for his cell phone.

::

So just a quick update and I'll try to do another one soon.


	45. Chapter 45

Hey everyone… so I've been a little MIA which sucks but I'm back now and ready to continue the story right where I left off.. Hope you like the update.

Chapter 45

**11 days till the big move**

The dinner was eaten and the plates stacked by the sink the company remained outside to let their food begin the process of digestion. Ava tried to keep a chairs distance from her travel companion, Summer tucked herself into the side of her husband and allowed questions of her past to be asked and answered. She had enjoyed the absences of her voice and spent a lot of the time watching her husband's reaction to the life he faced in what a little less than 2 weeks?

"She had always wanted to be a witch so when Ms Ada showed her a few simple "voodoo" conjuring using simple powdered solutions she got hooked on the world of chemistry."

"A witch" David mouthed to her which she only shrugged in response.

"Member when the school had to be evacuated cause of dat purple smoke bomb you set off." Dylan laughed while becoming more comfortable with a bottle of beer David had offered.

"To be fair" she had to clear her throat after an hour of not talking had caused it to crack the moment she began to speak. "Ava made me do it."

"To be fair" Ava countered. "I was in class and you were trying to get my attention." Ava turned to David. "Despite what you have heard or come to believe, she." Ava pointed towards Summer. "Is the bad influence." Summer snorted her response and tucked herself further into David's side.

David nodded to Ava. "I can believe that."

Once again Summer snorted her response. "And to be fair." Summer quickly added. "You thanked me after it happened."

::

"That seemed to go okay." Summer leaned against the door frame watching her best friend and long time crush drive away probably back to the hotel or a night cap.

"Yeah." He waited a second after she walked back inside noticing the black ford truck parked a little down the street.

"So Mr. Hale any ideas on how you want to spend your last night in an empty house with your wife before we have company moving in?" She had already made it to the door way of their room before he had decided Clay Morrow could stay parked on the street a little longer.

"I have a few ideas." He turned to her shutting the door behind him.

She let out a decent screamed followed by a full body laugh as he lunged then sprinted towards her giving her no time to spin on her heels and run in the opposite direction.

"Think we can start with you putting the dress back on?" He scooped her in his arms and kicked their bedroom door closed with his foot.

"Anything you want baby."

::

From his truck he could hear her scream and he would have reacted, well he did react at first, he reacted for his gun with a shaky right hand, but then he heard her innocent but very loud laugh and put the gun back on its seat. He didn't even know what he was doing at the house that his daughter had quickly made half hers. He had just needed to drive and ended up sitting here. He couldn't even remember when he had decided to get some fresh air and calm himself with a relaxing night drive, he didn't even know why he reached for the truck keys over his bikes, actually he did. The truck was quite and unnoticeable, bike equal loud equal noticeable, with the bike she would know it was him before he even got on the street. He had been there when the little dinner party started and watched the not so happy other couple leave, he even noticed how the best friend tried her best to put a tree, a shrub, and possibly a fence between their short walk from house to car parked in the driveway. He had sat there smelling the welcoming smells of their dinner and hear the laughter coming from the back yard. This was normal for a new young couple these days, entertaining friends and enjoying the company of other couples. There were no talks of club shit, no gun deals, no jail stories, and no sudden heated fights that required either police or drawn guns to break it up. This was the normal life he now wanted for his daughter, his married daughter. God how things have changed so quickly and he wanted more than anything to say the idea that her coming out here was a horrible idea but he couldn't. Not when he had watched her walk down the aisle towards David with that smile on her face. Clay closed his eyes just to see that smile on his daughter's face as she passed him without knowing that he was so close. Opening his eyes again he saw his reflection in the rear view mirror and dropped the smile that had snuck onto his face.

His phone rang which brought back the president of Samcro. "What?" he snapped.

"Got a meeting with black." Tigs told him. "Morning 9 at the drop off."

"Any news on AJ?"

"Talk to your VP on that one."

Clay hung up without a good bye which fun fact was a huge pet peeve to his Sergeant in Arms.

His thumb dialed well he watched movement through the white curtains of the house.

"AJ?"

"Got him. He is going to meet us at the farm 10 tomorrow night. Say it's just him but I doubt it."

"Well I don't call you the human lie detector for nothing."

Jax was silent for a minute. "You don't call me that."

Clay cracked a quick laugh letting Father push passed President. "Call your ma she wants to talk about a family dinner."

"Family or club?"

"Aren't they the same?"

"Summer included?"

"Is she family?"

"I don't know is she?"

Silence.

"Call your sister after you talk to your ma see what she has to say." Clay closed his cell phone well continuing to watch the house. He waited another minute and then started the truck. His daughter deserved the normal life she was creating for herself and he wouldn't stand in the way of it.

"Goodbye Summer." Was the last thing he said before he drove away.

::

She stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, the white corset bought for the previous night before seemed to do a great job of sucking in and popping up. Being pregnant and very very early on in the pregnancy, she was reassured that this was safe and decided to keep the lacing a little on the loose side. 9 months from now she would tie it as tight as she could, but for now she enjoyed the view of her little curves and her surprisingly large (for her) pushed up breasts. She ran her fingers through her hair working out a few knots from the twist of her curls and waves and made sure that the garter which was also bridal white with matching ribbons and bows as the corset was attached to her thigh high nylons. Then there was the garter belt that Tara and Ava went halfers on which was something she would keep forever, it was too beautiful to be tossed into a sea of drunken men who wouldn't appreciate it the way she did, or masturbate with it. She pulled the ivory lace onto her thigh running her fingers over the pattern of multi sized and tones of white pearls. It was as she stood up looking at her suddenly ravishing self that she felt a chill through her body that felt almost as though she had lost a small part of herself, like a filled part of her heart suddenly dropped away leaving a gapping whole from where it had once been. She took a shaky deep breath in as her hand covered the pounding muscle in her chest.

*Knock Knock*

She turned her head to look at the bathroom door.

"Hey you okay in there?" If she wanted to she could close her eyes and picture him leaning against the door frame, shirt off, hair messed, look of concern on his face.

"I'll be right out." She turned back to the mirror.

"Need some help?"

She smiled at her reflection and told it silently that her feelings were wrong and pushed down the pain of losing something that she didn't know what aside, she had already lost enough for one week that this would have to wait for another time.

"K I'm coming out so…" She looked back at the mirror her cheeks suddenly flush with embarrassment and for the first time ever she found herself shy to be seen by her husband.

When she opened the door slowly her arms seemed on instinct to cover herself, one over her chest the other over her belly which then dropped down to her thigh. He stood only a few steps away from the door covered in a glow of orange from a room full of light candles. Her mouth dropped followed by her arms.

"Oh my god" she took a moment to try and count every one of the tiny tea light candles placed over the floor and dressers but her eyes nor brain could focus on just one. Her hands came back up only this time the covered the smile on her lips. "This is amazing" she looked around as he stared directly at her.

"No this is amazing." Her eyes glanced back at him and gave him a quick eye roll at his perfectly placed complement.

With space still between them he reached forward for both of her hands but instead of holding them or pulling her close to him he let his finger tips explore the soft skin of her palms. As he gently raised them up he placed his lips on the left palm first directly under her wedding band followed by the right. The slow movement of his hands raising hers made her body feel almost as though she was in floating in water and he was the only thing keeping her afloat. When he placed her arms back down by her side took a tiny step forward. His hands moved again and this time they went to her neck where the tips of his fingers barely touched her skin as they pushed curled tangled locks away. Her eyes shut slowly as the tips of his fingers brushed whispers into her skin leaving goose bumps in the place where the heat of his fingers had been. The whole time he kept his eyes on her, even when she closed her eyes, he watched.

"I love you" he mouthed silently when she closed her eyes.

"I love you too" she told him opening her eyes loving the look of surprise on his face. It was now that she had another chill run through her body, only this time it wasn't because she lost something, this time it was because she was exactly where she was suppose to at this very moment in life.

His lips took over hers very quickly at that moment followed by his hands which seemed to have no trouble working the string of her corset. Walking backwards he maneuvered them well through the staggered row less burning candles. His legs bumped into the bed first, the sudden impact on the back of his legs caused him to sit pulling her forward onto his lap, and they went with it. Her legs straddled his as he worked the last knot on the ribbon holding her in place, and quickly freed her upper body from the material. Even though it was rather on the loose side she still found herself inhaling a deep and welcomed breath. He dropped the surprisingly heavy article of clothing on the side of the bed but keeping his eyes locked on the woman in front of him. Her breast, her belly, the glow to her skin, she was bringing life into this world for him and it was doing wonderful and beautiful things to her body. Instantly he felt himself thrust forward as his already hard member seemed to jolt with anticipation.

"Already ready for me." She bit the bottom of her lip and began to reach her hand between them eager to offer relief but he quickly stopped her.

"You are the only woman who knows how to make me feel like a man and right now I need to make you feel like you are the only woman in the world."

Her lips tilted up at the side as she listened to him and suddenly her blush returned and as sudden as her blush returned so too did her feeling of being shy, exposed, vulnerable, wanted, needed, and desired. A flood of emotions raced through her and seemed to pool in a wet heated mess between her thighs.

Tonight he would take his time and find each spot that triggered her to moan over and over again. He already knew all her secret areas like just behind her ears or the nape of her neck, but there was also the crook of her elbows that he found one night when they were laying together on the couch watching a movie she only agreed to watch because he seemed excited about it. There was her side, just a small patch of skin on the right side of her ribs that he brushed against one day when they were putting dishes away that caused her to turn 3 shades of red and instantly told him how turned on she was at that moment, tonight he uses his lips on that patch of skin to trigger her reaction. There was her legs which only needed his finger tips to brush up that caused her breathing to become shaky and then of course her thighs right above her knees which he brought his lips to, with his eyes still firmly locked on hers she shivered causing him to smirk in satisfaction. Lastly and most importantly her hair which he palmed a handful off and pulled gently with enough force to pull her head back and tilt to the side exposing her neck which he took in his mouth, teeth nipping at her highly sensitive skin he could feel a sudden flood of fluid begin to coat her inner thighs which continued to straddle him. Her moans were gaspy as she rode a wave of pleasure he had caused without even entering her body. Satisfied once again he moved a hand down her bare skin to the thin layer of silk clung to her soaked from her secret fluids. She hadn't even felt his hand move down her skin until she felt the chilled air touch her bare lower half and 1 finger followed by another enter her. Her spin arched popping her beast forward as she positioned herself forward giving him more access to her. She tried hard to keep her eyes open as she watched nothing more than to watch him watching her but she was weakened by the sensations her body was feeling. The only thing her body seemed to be able to do at the moment was cry out his name and of course cum.

When he laid her on her back and began to position himself between her bent open thighs she turned before he could stop her. Glancing over her shoulder she pushed herself up on all fours and gave him a "this is what I need" look which he silently and eagerly agreed to. Fingers digging deep enough into her hips that in the morning 10 little bruises would be visible he thrusted forward hard and deep making her suck in a deep breath which she released when she cried out "David!" Harder and harder he thrusted as the only noses to fill the room where the sounds of skin on skin and her calling for him to go "harder" or "deeper" or "never fucking stop."

Something was changing in David Hale from the moment he met this spark of life. Something had changed with in him something had turned him from for lack of a better word "mouse" into "man". This girl had brought out a man that was deep down inside him that he didn't know existed. No longer was he a man that had had only 3 regular sexual partners and 1 one night stand all experienced with rather "Vanilla" sexual adventures. More and more he became a man that would make any porn star proud, more and more he became a man that other men would pretend to be when talking to their buddies about their sexual encounters, he didn't know it at the time but he was becoming as bold as the biker who could say that he "had Summer first." One hand left her hip and cupped another handful of hair and pulled making her scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain but not pain in the hurt sense more pain in the "this should hurt but instead makes me want to fuck you over and over again." Her body responded instantly to David's sudden dominance over her. She glanced over her should back at him kneeling behind her holding her in place with her hip and her hair.

"I want to watch you cum." He told her. With hooded eyes and found herself feeling sudden déjà vu but pushed the thought to the back of her brain. "I wanna feel you cum with me inside you." He continued again as he thrusted deeper and deeper inside her. "Show me how much you love me baby cum for me baby." He continued to thrust harder and deeper until finally she couldn't hold it back any longer and gave in to his demands. The cries from her mouth filled the room and possibly the street and she feel onto her elbows and gave him everything he wanted with him still inside riding out her orgasm as well as his own. With her butt pushed high in the air and him still deep inside she tried to focus on breathing to calm her fast beating heart. She could feel everything his body was doing from releasing inside her to softening and when he finally pulled out he gave her a hard but playful smack on her behind leaving the perfect imprint of his hand fingers included. She laughed which sounded like a cough as her breathing had yet leveled out and looked over her shoulder back at the man who had changed from reserved and possibly shy to fearless and up/open for anything.

She pulled him into her arms and kissed his sweat slick forehead. "Can't wait for you to mess up again."

He glanced up from her breast which pillowed his face. "Oh yeah?" he tone was emotionless.

"Yeah" she bit her bottom lip as he turned to play full in a point of a second, instantly back on his knees between her legs and fingers digging into the spaces of her ribs applying the perfect amount of tickle pressure to make her loose her mind to a fit of giggles.

"I'm gonna pee my pants! I'm gonna pee my pants!" she repeated over and over and over till he reminded her she wasn't wearing any pants.

::

"Have you talked to my sister at all?" Jax walked through the door and only asked the question after he gave his woman the kiss she deserved, complete with a dip. When he stood her up right again he kept a hand on the small of her back for balance and then did he speak.

"Uh no but I know Ava and Dylan are there for dinner so maybe they are still there?" Both Jax and Tara glanced towards the clock, 10:00. Jax smirked while Tara wondered if "normal couples" had parties that went past 10?

"I tried calling her but no one answered."

Tara shrugged and sat back down on the couch returning to the book she was reading, he pulled it from her hands keeping his finger on the page and glanced at the title. "Summers?"

Tara reclaimed the book and continued on with the beautiful story of two magicians trying to not fall in love but unable to avoid the inevitably. But with the return of her man she suddenly found herself less interested in the book and more in the conversation they needed to have.

"Hey Jax." She memorized the page number and then laid the book on the table. "Can we maybe talk for a second?"

"Sure." He jumped over the back of the couch falling beside her and practically covered her body with his and instantly crushing it with the weight from his. "What's going on?" he moved his arm so she could be cradled into his side.

She opened her mouth to speak a few times but found she didn't know exactly what to say now that she had the chance. There was just too much and all of it just as important as everything else. The baby, the cheating, the fact that Summer was leaving her alone, the fact that legally she wasn't anything to Jax or Abel. All of it needed to be addressed but how?

"If you cheat on me again." He seemed to tense up ready to fight but told his body to stand down and not give her a reason to think that he was untrue to his word. He had promised on his life and on the life of his son that he would never hurt her again, and he planned to stay true to his word. This wasn't some girl he could say anything to and just expect her to believe, this was Tara, his Tara, his exact other half and he would die before he watched her cry again, because of him, he would die before her heart felt a sliver of pain, because of him, he would die if she left him, because of him. "Jax I need to make it clear that if you cheat on me again it will be the end of us. Cheating is a deal breaker with me and that was your one and only get out of jail free card do you understand?"

He nodded.

"I think we need to start talking about our future."

He felt a tiny bit of relief lift from his shoulders, talks of the future were always good right? He had no idea if this was a good or bad thing in a relationship because technically this was his first real relationship, and when he thought about it the few times that he did, he knew he wanted a future with this woman.

"With Summer leaving."

"Summer isn't leaving." Jax corrected her.

"What since when?" Tara perked up.

"Since there is no way Clay is going to let her leave." He was almost too sure while talking.

Tara gave a tiny smirk to the man she just believed was playing big brother. "Jax Summer is gonna go with out with Clay's approval. David accepted the job and they are putting the house up for sale tomorrow."

"Tara trust me Clay is not going to just let her leave she is part of my family and in my family you don't just get to walk away." You could hear the change in his tone as he spoke not yet angry but fast and almost maybe a little hurt underlining in it.

"Okay Jax." She looked at him scanning her eyes back and forth over his face deciding it was better to agree then debate what she knew as true and what he believed to be true.

"Well with Summer staying then." She continued. "I think maybe we need to make things official."

This time he sat back in shock. "Official how?"

"I'm not saying married or anything like that all I'm saying is that if something were to happen to you I would like to think that I would be considered for Abel's guardian."

"Of course you are, you're his mom."

"Says you but not the courts. Legally if something happened to you I have no rights to Abel and he would then either be turned over to the state, to Wendy, or to your mom or family. I really would like to be the one that in that situation continues to raise Abel."

Jax took her hands shaking his head. "He is your son Tara no matter what happens he is always going to be your son. Whatever I have to sign I'll sign, whatever I have to do I'll do." He kissed the knuckles of the fist her hands had been forced to make in his. "Abel is your son."

She gave him a small smile believing everything he said to her.

"There's something else."

"Lay it on me baby."

This time she was a little more nervous, this time she was going to drop the big bomb. "Jax."

*ring ring* his cell phone began the combination of ringing and vibrating in his pocket. God couldn't have given her a better sign unless he actually painted "this is a sign" on the Jax's forehead.

"It's probably nothing" Jax kept his attention on Tara.

"It probably is something." She gave him a smile keeping it pretty casual so that he wouldn't catch on to the tiny fact that she was relieved they were interrupted. "Really Jax answer it."

He looked her face over with a suspicious glance before reaching into his pocket. "Yeah?" he kept his eyes on her as he spoke. "I'll be right there." She nodded her approval and fanned out her fingers when he finally released her hands welcoming the return of blood to her digits.

"I'll see you later" he told her as he stood with the phone still to his ear. "You can tell me the rest later."

She nodded picking up her book again watching him exit from the way he had entered earlier, only this time she didn't read any of the written words.

::

As the VP left the club house after a quick meeting with his step father about the plan of attach for tomorrow, he found himself holding the door open for the "best friend", the last person he had expect the see step foot on club house property alone.

"Hey." Jax nodded as she walked passed nodding her thanks for the open door. "Summer with you?" He watched her shake her head as she headed inside clearly a lot on her mind causing her tongue to remain tied. "Well have a good night" he looked passed her to the man she seemed to be heading towards.

"Hey can we talk?" She approached the bar and placed herself between women looking to be taken to bed for the night. Out of place she stood in her commando boots and cut off shorts.

"I'm a little busy right now." Sack leaned against the back wall arms cross over his chest. "Where's Dylan I'm sure he would like to talk to you."

"I deserve that I guess." She glanced at both sides of her to the women pretending not to be paying any attention to her but really weren't trying all that hard. "So you are gonna make me do it here then?" She watched him make no attempt to whisk her off into a private room. "Fine." She took a deep breath "I really want what Summer has I actually want it more than Summer and I thought that it was suppose to happen with Dylan but I was wrong. It's suppose to be with you." There were a few awes from the women who genuinely were romantics deep down at heart but from the others who had said almost the same lines in order to get fucked by a biker they snickered. "I can't go back to Louisiana if you are here and I won't ask you to come with me but if you just say the word I'll…"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. In front of him a woman he would have spent his life dreaming about and now she was pledging herself to him this seemed to crazy even for him. The longer his eyes were closed the more scared he became that when he opened them she would be gone and this would all have been a horrible joke, a prank played on him by his brothers, or a drunken haze, but it wasn't a drunken haze because he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol and he knew that she wouldn't give his brother's amount of her time let alone go along with such a horrible prank and he prayed she wouldn't be cruel enough to make up this kind of joke. His eyes popped opened and she was still there, and smiling.

"Maybe we can go to that room of yours now?" She strummed her fingers on the top of the bar.

He didn't verbally give an answer; instead he jumped up clearing the top of the bar and landing in a mad dash to his room with her in tow.

::

Hope you all enjoy I'll try to update again soon.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**10 days till the big move**

Doesn't it always seem to be this way, for those who pray that morning never comes; morning seems to come at double speed. Maybe the trick would be to pray for morning, be excited for morning instead of curse it or beg for it to never show its bright sunny face. Yes maybe that would be the trick.

What had happened between Summer and David was so far from fucking, it was the first time she felt like someone had actually made love to her. The realization that what they had done was what people truly and deeply in love do kept her up long after exhaustion took hold of her husband. When he slept in her arms and her breathing kept in time to his and she found herself relax enough to far asleep but not enough to actually put her to sleep she found herself praying that sun would take it's time in rising. She prayed for few more minutes, hours even, anything longer than what she had with the sleeping man, who currently had his head resting gently between her breasts.

But the sun rose.

Summer stretched her sore muscles that seemed to be a mish mash combination of jelly and stiffness, if that is even possible, well no not if, because it was possible and it was happening to her. Embarrassed to even climb out of the bed knowing that her husband would see her limp once again her way to the bathroom she tried hard to hold it until he was up and in the bathroom first, she would use that as her chance to flee to the safety of the hall bathroom. Of course though like the sun rising too quickly, plans never work out the way you picture or plan them too.

David pulled her back towards the bed and held and arm tightly around her waist pushing on her now to full bladder. The movement of pulling her back into bed brought a sudden pressure to her swollen female parts that made her gasp in half pleasure half … no, no half, it was all pleasure.

"Good morning" he nuzzled into her neck while the pad of his thumb traced lines down to her body part practically screaming to be touched.

"I have to pee." She put a hand to his chest.

"The fuller the bladder the better the orgasm." He sucked on the bottom of her left ear.

Welcome back nightmare Summer, you were very… not missed.

"I'm not a fucking fuck machine David GOD!" she threw herself out of the bed and staggered away clearly walking with a limp and what looked like "dead" legs she by passing the bathroom complete and left the bedroom slamming the door behind her. She stood with her back once again embarrassed at the way her body had betrayed her again and in the same span of minutes none the less. It amazed her how quickly her temper reared its ugly head and it scared her how angry she became without warning. Throwing her head back she connected with the door frame and sighed loudly in a string of curse words. Allowing her bladder to remain full she re opened the door, her husband stretching his body under a thin layer of sheets.

"How much better?" she asked before walking back in.

::

Sack woke up to the sound of movement in a room that was usually silent. He rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes just as a pair of cut off shorts were pulled on to a pantieless body.

"Where are you going?" He felt his heart hitch at the thought of her just running out on him, forever.

"Well figure I should go and retrieve my things that are probably tossed into the street by now." She smiled at him before pulling a t-shirt belonging to him over her braless body.

"I could go with you."

"You could." She pulled on her left boot and then the right not tying them.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Do you want to come with me?" She pulled her hair back away from her face and tucked it behind her ears.

"Ava." He was growing frustrated.

"Kip." She smiled before she leaned forward onto the bed and kissed the lips of the man who had stolen her heart. "I'll be back don't worry." Her smile dropped a little as she spoke. "But maybe for the time being we just keep this between you and I."

"Why?" he put a hand over hers trying to will her to stay in place.

"There just seems to be a storm coming with Summer and …" she waved her hands around as if to say all this. "I don't want us to become a complication with her or …" once again she waved her hands around to say all this.

"I won't allow us to hide like we are doing something wrong." He became defensive.

"No one said we are doing anything wrong. Please I confessed my undying love for you in front of a group of hookers yesterday." She allowed him to pull down on the bed, she also allowed him to straddle her hips.

"They aren't hookers." He smiled moving her arms above her head and pinning her down to his bed, which she also allowed.

"You say tomato I say…" there was a knock at his door and both head turned as though they could see through the wood to the other side.

"Yeah?" Sack yelled.

"Chapel 5 minutes."

"And there my beautiful love." He scrunched his nose at her term of endearment. "Sorry I mean ruggedly handsome large cock man." She corrected herself. "Is why I will be going to retrieve and deliver my things to my temporary home at A La Maison Hale, alone."

"Oh baby I love it when you speak French." Acting very Gomez Adams he began to kiss up the inside of her arm. "I especially love it when you say I have a big cock."

Her laughter caused another round of knocking. "Seriously dude you get your ass out in 2."

::

She had to give it to him; Dylan wasn't that big of an ass. Her things weren't on the street but they were left a mess in the room they shared for all of 2 or 3 days. Summer stood behind her looking at the tornado that devastated the hotel room.

"Could be worse." Was all Ava said as she began putting clothing into the suitcase Dylan had drenched in water, at least she hoped was water.

"What happened?" Summer walked into the room finding a spot on the floor and began folding the nearest articles of clothing.

"It wasn't working out." Ava didn't want to explain and was glad Summer didn't ask her too.

"You're too good for him." Was all Summer said as she put the folded clothing into piles.

"So." After a minute of silence Ava spoke up. "This camping trip, you still interested?"

"Yeah" Summer glanced up trying to read Ava's face.

"Maybe we could ask Tara to come with us even that Lyla chick too."

Summer wanted to ask why the change of heart but decided not to push her luck so just nodded in agreement, inside however her heart was doing cartwheels. After another minute of silence Summer couldn't hold her excitement and brought Ava down to the ground with an unexpected flying lunge.

"Oh my God Ava I can't wait!"

::

David sat in his office staring at the monitor of his computer which was really a "not safe for work" picture of his wife mid removal of a certain ivory lace dress. His attention stayed on the screen as he memorized her smile, the sparkle in her eye, the shape of her breast pushed up from the corset he all but ripped from her body. In classic pin up pose her finger was in her mouth the nail resting between her teeth and although she probably felt like an idiot (which she did) she enjoyed doing it for her husband who enjoyed looking at it.

"Seriously?" David jumped as the woman he would rather of never seen naked stood off to the side close enough though that she could see the picture that had kept David's full attention for the whole 2 minutes she had been in the office.

"What are you doing in here?" David turned the power off his monitor and watched his wife turn from sex vixen to black screen.

"Well first congratulations on the wedding. You sure do have a beautiful bride." Stale leaned against the desk hoisting herself up so her feet barely brushed against the ground. Unbuttoning her pant suit blazer she leaned back giving him another pose that would be frozen in his brain.

"What are you doing?" He stood up from the desk quickly and stepped back from the woman who seemed to enjoy his uncomfortableness with this kind of closeness.

"Seems that Mr. Zobelle's little secret has been leaked out. The FBI are scrambling to find the leak or at least contain the spill so to say."

"Secret? FBI? What exactly are you talking about?" David placed his desk between them.

"Oh wait you mean to tell me that your father in law hasn't yet spilled the beans?"

David just stared at her studying her face for an answer.

"Hm guess she really is done with the man." Stale spoke to herself before standing up and rebuttoning her blazer. "Have a good day officer."

"Wait what are you talking about?" David went to follow but stopped when his desk connected with his thigh.

"Seems like the last couple nights are the perfect kind of nights for secrets to be spilled." She cut her eyes perfectly at him while pouting her lips as if to kiss him goodbye. "You have Zobelle for a possible extra 48 hours as the FBI attempt to make arrangements for him and find the daughter that seems to be MIA. Do try to keep him alive."

::

The first thing through Gemma's head was a song. A song that would unfortunately be stuck in her head for the remainder of the day, possibly week.

"Come and knock on my door. Well be waiting for you. Where the kisses are his and hers and hers three's company too!" She hummed along well tapping her thumb on the steering wheel well watching the happy couple of three head into the diner for lunch.

"Well isn't that nice." She told herself wondering if she should drop by now as they order or maybe while they ate… choices choices..

A flash of blonde in the corner of her eye however made that choice for her.

"Hey!" she jumped out of her bag and all but chased the blonde down. "Hey!" she screamed again when the figure made no attempt to stop. "Fucking STOP!" she screamed causing those around her not use to Gemma Fucking Teller Morrow to look.

"Excuse me." The woman in the well tailored suite turned around appalled that this low life had the nerve to address her so rudely in public none the less.

"Excuse me." Gemma mocked in a rather hoytie toytie tone. "Think you may have cross the tracks a few streets back." She approached the woman who was the same exact age only who looked as though she had aged a little slower, thanks to much money paid into her face and the fact that she wasn't truly expected to live her life leaving stress lines and laugh lines far from her porcelain skin. Well looking in the bought face of the woman she felt rage for the unresolved unforgotten dinner party that nearly ended the relationship of the couple inside enjoying a drama free lunch.

"Cleaver you think of that all on your own?" Avril pulled her purse over her shoulder and stuck up her chin. "Now if that will be all I have a lunch date with my son."

"Which one?"

Avril didn't answer.

"The one that actually did something that made him happy or the one that brought that raciest piece of shit into our town."

"Our town?" Avril huffed. "Oh darling you speak as if you own this town."

"Bitch you better…"

"Mother." David stood in the doorway of the diner watching the woman who gave birth to him insult the woman who unofficially gave him the hand of the most important person. Both heads turned to the man who would once again be faced with a cross roads and a decision that would change or confirm the path his life would take.

"David" Avril smiled towards her youngest. "Gemma always a pleasure." She smirked towards the biker queen and made her way towards the door her youngest now blocked.

"I'm here to see Jacob for lunch but I suppose you can join us as well."

"I think it would be best if you went home." David stayed planted in the doorway.

"Oh David don't be cross Summer can join us if you want, am I correct in assuming she is inside right now?"

"Go home Mother." His voice became louder causing once again people to turn and look.

"David step out of the way before you make a scene." Avril took a step forward which did nothing because the man refused to move. "David what are you doing?" she scolded him with a whisper.

"You're a horrible human being. I use to think that father was the monster in the house but now I see that it's you. My wife is inside this diner with my baby in her belly and I refuse to let you anywhere near her so I'll tell you this one last time, go home."

He could see hurt on his mother's face combined with disgust.

"You would really turn your back on your family for them." She spat the word them.

"No." he looked over his mother's shoulder at Gemma. "I would turn my back on my family for my wife."

Avril took a step back as Summer stepped up behind David sliding her hand into his and squeezing it for sign of support.

"We are moving away in 10 days and I will consider this right now our moment of goodbye." David held Summer's hand and lead her away from the diner, Ava in tow of course who gave Gemma to goofy thumbs up in passing. "Jacob is inside, hate to keep your darling boy waiting." David told her as they passed by.

Avril turned to watch the threesome walk away towards the waiting jeep and of course she noticed the smug smile of victory on her enemy's face.

"Enjoy your lunch." Gemma dropped her voice to a tone rarely used, innocent.

::

"Where are you going?" Summer stopped cutting strips of chicken and watched her best friend pack a bag art supplies including the cause of her blackened finger tips, charcoal.

"I'm feeling very motivated." Ava glanced between Summer and her chicken and David and his Mariner's hat. Motivated to draw a very naked man who promised to not move an inch until she would return and immortalize him on paper forever.

"So that it you both make plans to leave me high and dry."

"Looks that way." Ava answered for herself and David. "Well I'll be home later so don't wait up."

"Yeah I think Hap and me."

"And I." Summer correct him.

"We are gonna get a drink after the game."

She wanted to tell him about the last moment she shared with Clay Morrow as father/daughter but didn't. She wanted to tell him how serious she was about cutting all ties between herself, Clay Morrow, the club and this lifestyle, but she didn't. The look on his goofy excited face kept her silent which would either be for the best or come back and bit her on her fat pregnant ass. They just had to get through the next 10 days and then she would never have to see anyone from this town again. She wished she could say it without feeling miserable but every time she reminded herself of the countdown till move day she thought of the one person she was leaving behind that would probably be able to convince her to stay if they tried, Tara.

"Go enjoy your nights out." She placed the knife back on the cutting board and ushered both of them too the front door.

"I'll call you later." David kissed her lips and left first.

"I won't." Ava smiled and kissed her cheek and followed quickly behind but turning to the left where David went right.

She waited before both were out of sight before pulling the cell phone from her bra.

"They are gone."

::

They dressed as though they would be recognized dark sunglasses covered half their faces and hoodies covered whatever else would cause for someone to put a name to the face.

"Think we are safe." Summer joked as she watched Tara slide along the wall into the packed gymnasium.

"There are eyes everywhere." Tara cautiously removed her sunglasses and stuffed them into the kangaroo pocket of her hoodie.

"I really don't think Jax has a Lamaze class in Oakland under surveillance." Summer sighed in under Lacy and Aubrey just as Tara had instructed.

"Have you learned nothing in your time in Charming. Plan, Prepare, Anticipate." She punched her fist into her palm as she spoke.

"Hate to break it to you doc but those all mean the same thing. And secondly shouldn't it be 3 Ps plan, prepare, and predict or something." Summer kept a horrible poker face as she sat down on a free mat beside and large Mexican man and his very pregnant wife. The very pregnant wife gave a quick intro addressing herself as Angie and moved her hands away from her belly so that Summer's hands could feel the kicking baby in her very large belly, really though Summer was feeling that baby with our with Angie's approval.

"Oh man he is going to be a musician." Summer smiled at the woman as the child inside used her hand as a kick drum.

The woman reached for Summer's barely there bump and smiled. "A Girl." She more told Summer than asked.

"Yeah Maisy." Summer glanced down at the hand on her belly.

"Junior" The woman beside her pointed at her belly then to the man on her left.

"When are you due?" Summer continued to rub the belly of the woman.

"Not soon enough." She smiled.

With Summer occupied Tara took a moment to scan the crowd and gave everyone the DTA glare, don't trust anyone.

"Welcome soon to be parents!" The instructor in her yoga capris and tank top looked as though a baby had never been pushed out of her body.

"I see a lot of new faces here tonight so I just want to go around the room first and welcome all the new parents to the group. If we could start at the back please and work our way to the right."

Tara hadn't planned, prepared or anticipated this.

"Uh…" she stuttered.

"Well this lovely pregnant lady is Aubrey and I'm Lacy." Summer stepped up. "And we are expecting our first baby." Summer grabbed Tara's hand and squeezed it plus she added a little excited cheer making the room clap uncomfortably. The was 10 couples there that night and only one "same sex couple" so to not cheer and clap for the blonde and brunette expecting their first baby made you look like horrible person who didn't believe in love outside of just man and wife, everyone clapped.

"What are you doing?" Tara mumbled as the gymnasium erupted in cheers, everyone seemed to try and out clap their neighbor as if to show they were more open minded then the next person.

"Oh suck it up baby." Summer mumbled back and even laid a perfectly time kiss on the red cheeks of the good doc.

"Beautiful." The coach clapped her hands together. "Just beautiful. Moving on."

Summer paid no attention to the names or the faces but when the man next to her spoke in a thick Mexican voice Tara grabbed her hand making her jump.

"We have to go." Tara whispered well watching the man she hadn't planned, prepared, or anticipated in seeing.

"What no there is cookie in 10 minutes and I'm seriously starving."

"No Summer really we have to go."

Tara looked past Summer at the man who helped his wife lay back against his strong heavily tattooed body.

"Tara I'm not going anywhere so get comfortable and lean your pregnant ass against me so that we can move on to cookie time."

"Summer." Tara snapped her name only loud enough for Summer and the Mexican man to hear. He glanced over at the two girls and instantly recognized the feminine face of his enemy's daughter.

"Uh I think it might be time…"

Summer like a non pregnant ninja was standing and at the door before Marcus Alvarez could gently push his wife aside. Before Tara was able to pull Summer through the door, Summer glanced back one last time at the man who she knew would never catch up with her and gave him a small smile for him to remember.

::

During cookie and juice break time Marcus used his free time to make a call.

"Did you forget about borders?" He turned his back to the pregnant women circling the table like it was covered in diamond or gold or just tons and tons of cookies.

"Forget how to make complete sentences?"

"Your daughter essay ventured into Oakland right into the heart of Mayan territory. Figured if she is comin into Oakland then its open season on her in and out of Charming."

"You touch her and…"

"And you'll what? I'm the one that is the closest to her; it would take you what 2 hours to get to the gymnasium."

"Gymnasium?" Clay asked

"Yeah bitch did I stutter don't you white asses haven't got Lamaze classes in your little suburbia?"

"Whatever you want you have it and my word just stay away from my daughter." Clay was way too quick to cave.

"Like I said essay, open season." Marcus ended the call on the Samcro Pres and dialed another number. "Yeah keep your eye out for a pretty white bitch with blonde hair and another white bitch tall and dark hair."

::

"Tara your being ridiculous." Summer pulled the hoodie back from her head only to have it yanked up once again by a very reckless driver.

"I knew this was a bad idea. We should have staying in fucking Charming." Tara glanced over her shoulder once again as they approached the invisible board for Oakland.

"Tara how about you prepare to take a breath and plan not to die." Summer laughed while reaching for the charged iPod and scanned through the prepared play lists.

"Summer do you seriously not know who that was?"

Summer shrugged before settling on a track she knew would calm Tara down a smidge. "Tara I was serious when I said the relationship with Clay is over, that includes club business" She sat back making herself comfortable in Tara's room Cutlass.

"So then what am I?"

"You're different." Summer gave her a glance and got nothing back in return.

"Am I?" Tara seemed to lean back into the chair of her driver's seat but still kept her eyes ahead. "Cause I'm pretty club deep and if you are cutting off all ties to the club I was just wondering where the line becomes drawn between club and family."

Summer turned her body to face Tara and knew she should prepare herself for a possible fight.

"Tara you are my family and I won't just turn my back on you."

"Okay good to know but Jax is my family and because Jax is my family Clay and Gemma are my family as are they yours and I know that Clay's been cut off for whatever reasons but what about Jax and Gemma?"

Summer didn't answer.

"And what about Ava what if Ava were to get serious with Sack would you support her?"

"That is never happen." Summer turned to look out the window confident in her answer. Tara side glanced her feeling a little sad that she was the one to know the secret that Summer didn't.

"I won't be able to choose." Tara sounded small. "I'm having Jax's baby and he is my…" Tara clenched the wheel. "If I have to choose between my family and you, it can't be you."

Summer sucked in her hurt at hearing the words coming from Tara's mouth.

"I'm sorry." Tara wiped away a fallen tear.

"I understand." What else could she say, she couldn't be mad at the truth, she could be hurt, but she would never be mad at Tara for being honest.

They road in silence as they turned onto the main road heading into Charming, they road in silence as they turned onto Summer's street, and they road in silence as Tara pulled into the driveway.

Before exiting the vehicle Summer turned to Tara. "We are going camping next weekend you're invited to come along."

Tara only nodded.

"For what it's worth." Summer glanced at the house sitting in dark empty and lonely. "You will always be my family."

Tara didn't move or make any attempt to speak as Summer got out of the car and headed inside alone. When the blonde gave a small wave from the front door Tara was already backing out of the driveway.

"Fuck." She sighed as she flipped on the hallway light and allowed the water works to flow. "Fuck!"

"Such a dirty word to come from such a beautiful mouth." She turned to face the father of the baby who had kicked her hand only hours ago.

::

I'll add another chapter again later. I wanna do a countdown to the big move so I'm going to try and do as a "day" is a chapter but of course this "day" will continue on to another chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**10 days till the big move**

"Is that really what I look like?"

They had waited till the count of three to turn the sketch pads around and show each other their pieces of art work. The image she stared at was nothing more than a stick person on a skateboard no less.

Then there was hers, the mirror image of the man sitting across from her in shades of gray and black.

Sack took the page in between his hands and stared down at this face drawn by her hands on the paper. "This is amazing." He glanced up from the page for only a second.

With a shrug she took the page he laid down on the bed and leaving a smudged black finger prints on the corner. "That's nothing." She held up the page. "Now this is art. You really captured my love of skateboarding."

He gave her a glancing glare before gently laying the paper on the night stand next to the bed treating it as though it were rice paper and the smallest amount of movement would tear the treasured page.

"Wild guess but you're the art behind Summer's tattoos."

Ava nodded as she laid her own portrait down on the night stand.

"Have you been drawing your whole life?" he asked watching from across the bed and she pulled her knees up using them as a table for her sketch pad. The t-shirt belong to him that she wore did little to hid the fact she once again remained pantieless.

"My daddy says I came out drawin." She gave a small smile as her hands went to work putting the image in her head on paper.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" He pulled his legs to his chest mirroring the way she sat.

"My parents?" she seemed confused by the question.

"Oh shit your parents are dead or anything are they?" His face became serious.

"Nah they ain't dead." She thought for a minute. "Well my daddy ain't I don't know bout my mama."

"Why?" Sack tilted his head well he watched her draw.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you know about your mom?"

She glanced up once again from her paper.

"You want the long story or the short?"

"Long" he smiled. "We got nothing but time baby."

She looked back at her paper and continued to draw.

"My mama left my daddy and me when I was 3."

"Shit" he whispered.

"My daddy raised me till I was old enough to raise myself." She used her fingers to brush some of the black out from the charcoal on her page.

"What is your dad like?"

She shrugged while reaching across the bed for a pencil just out of reach. "Like a dad I guess."

His face told her he was unsatisfied with the answer.

"Fine." She sighed. "When I turned 5 my daddy remarried for the first time. I was the flower girl and I remember it only cause wife #1 let me wear this beautiful ball gown dress with layers and layers of crinoline. I seriously looked like a puff ball but at the time I thought I looked like a princess. That's what I was at the time though, I was my daddy's little princess." She gave a half smile. "Wife #1 came and went and suddenly I went from flower girl to junior bridesmaid to bridesmaid to maid of honor. The dresses got less puffy and I became less and less my daddy's little princess. Wife #1 remarried and has been happy ever since and my daddy is now on wife #6."

"Holy shit" he said quietly watching her wondering if she would do the "girl thing" and cry, she didn't.

"His intentions were for the best, for some reason he thought that I needed a mother in order to develop normally, honestly I just really wanted my daddy, I only ever needed just my daddy."

She left Sack for a minute as she lost herself to a thought of better times when it was just her and her daddy. With a shake of her head she returned.

"Course the last bride has nothing to do with me and everything to do with him."

"Don't like her?"

"You could say that."

She laid the paper down on the bed, at first sight Sack thought it appeared to be only swirls on second glance he could see the side silhouette of a woman's face.

"Wife #6 is a girl from my graduating class. She grew up with me, spent nights at my house for slumber parties, shared secrets with me."

"Fuck off" Sack didn't know what else to say.

"Heavenly Walker or should I say Heavenly Gereau."

"Your last name is Gareau?"

She just gave him a "are you serious" look.

"How long have they been married for?" He quickly asked another question.

"Got married when she was legal so a couple years now."

"That's fucked up." He watched her start a new page in her book. "What does your father do? How can he afford all of these weddings?"

"He's the town's pharmacist."

Sack remembered back to Summer's first night and her mention of her best friend being a walking pharmacy.

"Help yourself to his business?" Sack joked only to stop laughing when Ava gave him a cold stare worse than anything he had ever received from Gemma or his President. But it didn't last long as she cracked, smiled, and then laughed when his face became ghostly white.

"Of course God you think my daddy is just good for money?" She laughed. "He'd been pumpin me full of anxiety pills after wife #3 left us high and dry."

"How old were you?"

"Old enough baby." She gave him a little smile watching pity form on his face. "Tell me about your family and how normal it was compared to mine."

"My family?" He hugged his legs tightly as he found it hard to tell her how fantastic his childhood was with parents that are still married and still madly in love since the day they first met. "Well I have 2 older brothers." Surprisingly older brother that never beat him up or didn't allow him to join along in whatever they were doing. He had two older brothers that loved being big brothers to the boy who was small for his age. "And my parents live over in Lodi. My dad's a mailman and my mom works in the library."

"And your brothers?" She laid the book down with its page still blank and watched him talk.

"Trevor is married with twin girls and works as a plumber and Scott is overseas fighting the good fight in the Marines."

"Is that why you joined?"

Sack nodded staring at the snow white page on the side of his bed.

"Scott flew back with me when I was injured. He stayed by my side until my parents and Trevor were able to come up."

"If you weren't injured would you have stayed?"

Sack nodded.

"You know sometimes when I was there layin in my bunk and night I really believed that I was making a difference."

"And now?"

He shrugged.

"I don't think it really matters what I think anymore."

Ava chewed on the inside of her cheek as she watched Sack appear to age before her very eyes, gone for only minutes was the carefree man who almost enjoyed being the butt of everyone's jokes. Now was before her was a man who had seen death and lived to tell the tale.

"My father would tell you to run." Sack looked up returning to the age he was minutes before. "He would say you were too good for me." Sack actually laughed he tried to understand how this incredible brilliant, talented, beautiful woman before him would ever be considered not good enough for him. "But he would see that silly smile on your face and know that you weren't heading for the hills and he would shake your hand and pat your shoulder and wish you good luck."

"So" Sack sat forward reaching towards her to push a stray hair aside. "When do I get to meet your father?"

::

"Open your fucking eyes Ump that was totally out" David shouted before sitting down to reclaim his beer from the man who had became a sudden cup holder.

"I gotta say I'm surprised the wife let you come out and play." Happy handed back the cup that was thrusted in his hand when a player suddenly stole third.

"She's not my keeper." David spoke watching the next play but smiled just as Happy had, both men knowing that that little declaration of independence was far far from the truth.

"She was pretty pissed when she dragged you outta the bar man." Happy reached into their shared bag of sunflower seeds. The jumbo size bag should last the two men this game and the next before David followed his wife back to Louisiana.

"Yeah what happened that night?"

"I thought it was cause you got yourself shit faced but I've been hearin shit around something about her having it out with Clay."

"He was there?" David looked back at the bald biker.

"Yeah man even at the wedding or so I've been told."

"Really?" David sat back helping himself to a hand full of seeds.

"You know about the wedding." Happy leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as he spit seeds to the ground. "A little heads up would been nice, I could of offered my services."

"Your services?" David smirked at the bald biker. "And what would that be?"

Happy stayed silent in his position as he spit seeds to onto the ground watching the game in front of him.

"You saying you would have been my best man?" David also kept his eyes straight ahead to keep the conversation from becoming more serious than it already was.

Happy shrugged his response. "If you would have asked."

David smiled to himself as he watched his team get block a play and end the inning.

"By the way the tattoo looks great." David waved over the beer guy for refill.

"Told you I was no rookie." Happy paid for the round before David had a chance to argue that it was his turn. "Summer like it?"

"Yeah" David clapped his hands as his favorite player came up to bat. "Maybe we could do a little more before I leave?"

"One tattoo suddenly you have the bug." Happy laughed well running a hand over his heavily tattoo arm. "Give you a sleeve as a farewell gift?" Happy noticed the lack of smile of the officers face and knew that the joke was dead on. "Wait your serious you want a sleeve?"

"Thinking about it."

"Yeah alright" Happy sat back in the baseball seat. "I'll hook you up man." Taking a sip of is beer it hit Happy, the perfect tat. "Maybe you let me do a little pin up action of that hot ass wife of yours."

"Hey now" David told Happy without looking away from the game. But after a minute of thinking, David who had now been raised to his feet when his number one player hit a homer, looked back at his companion. "You can do that?"

"Sure man why the fuck not. I could draw something up for you this week if you want. We could use it as our centre piece." Happy suddenly became less interested in the game and more so on the model he would use. "We could keep it old school or we could do something totally different like make her a zombie or some shit."

"Could you make her an astronaut?"

"Like moon and stars and shit?"

David nodded.

"Yeah man let me see what I got up my sleeve." Happy gave a chuckle to himself at the reference.

Another crack of the bat had their attention returned to the game.

"Come on guys we could win this thing" David clapped as his team rounded the bases again.

::

"Update on Hale." Clay sat at the table clipping the end of his cigar.

"Still w/ Hap, should be gone for the rest of the night." Jax answered leaning forward and running his hands through his hair.

"We uh putting any thought into that phone call from brown?" Bobbie asked from his place beside Jax.

"One fucking problem at a time how bout." Clay sucked back on the fresh cigar. "Mayan know better than to come into Charming." Just like that, Clay dismissed the very oh so real threat. "We all agree on the plan? Jax or myself get Weston you all can have whoever the fuck you want but Weston is ours." Clay nodded to his step son giving an almost father/son look of approval, almost.

"Henry and LeRoy just checked in." Tig returned into the chapel room in almost a bit of a panic. The panic wasn't because be fear or change of heart, the panic was caused by adrenaline coursing through his 45(ish) year old veins. "Both are on their way to the check point."

Clay turned to his step son. "Guess it's time." He nodded towards his son and then to his men.

"For Gemma!" Chibs yelled out getting a roaring response from his brothers.

"For Gemma!" they shouted in unison.

::

"I don't know I still think they could have come back." David held open the door to the pub next to the baseball field. "They just didn't want it bad enough I guess." It was funny to see two grown men visibly upset over the loss of a baseball game.

Finding a free table, which was easy when those around saw the look of the bald one next to the clean cut one, they sat down and ordered a burger with fries and beer each.

"You ever been denied something that you want?" David laughed as not only their table but the tables forming a circle around them became empty.

"Nope." Happy leaned against the pub table letting his legs stretch as David sat on the stool.

"So you like doing whatever it is you do?" David was fishing to find out more about the man he had an instant and unusual bromance with.

Happy smirked watching the updates on another sport he followed closely, golf.

"Doin what I do."

The waitress brought their beers and noticing David's wedding band turned her rather large and barely covered chest in the direction of the one who was ringless, and when she left the table, she felt a little rejected.

"What is it that you think I do?" Happy took a pull on his pint of ale.

"I could only begin to guess."

Sitting down Happy kept his eyes on the updates but spoke to the officer. "Maybe for the sake of our friendship we keep it at only a guess." Happy glanced at the man when he stopped speaking. "Maybe for the sake of our friendship when we hang out we forget that you're a cop and I'm a bad ass biker."

"Nice drop" David laughed watching the waitresses whisper behind the bar about his companion.

"Can't deny what's true" Happy glanced past David to a group of boy walking in.

"The other day were serious when you said something about going Nomad so that you would be able to be closer to your mom."

Happy nodded as the sports channel switched from golf to basketball.

"You think you'll ever make your way to Louisiana?" David tried to keep the question sounding cool and collected not hopeful or eager.

Both men looked at the TV in silence for a second. "Yeah man I mean I could find some time to come down to the swamp."

"I mean it's not like I'm gonna miss hanging out with you or…" David instantly stopped talking before he made an even bigger fool out of himself.

"Man one week with your wife and that fucking Ava chick and you will be payin for my plane ticket." Their food arrived and the rejected waitress all but dropped their plates in front of them.

"Hey Hap if I knew you would have done it, I would have asked you to be my best man."

"I know." Happy dumped half the bottle of hot sauce on his burger.

"You ever think about tying yourself down."

Happy licked the sauce from his thumb as he thought. "Yeah maybe I don't know. Sometimes I think it would be cool to have someone waiting for me when I get off the road. Someone who has to fuck me when I want it and listen to me when I need it and love me because they want to."

David gave a laugh as he bit into his burger as he listened to the reasons this tough ass biker wanted to fall in love.

"I guess eventually it will happen but right now I need to focus on making some coin to keep my mom alive."

David remained silent as he ate his brain spinning on a parting gift for the man who had befriended the cop.

::

"Fuck my manors but if you are here to hurt me or kill me then you aren't invited in." Summer let the southern slip from her manors.

Marcus smiled while his body took up half the door frame. "I assure you this is a happy coincidence."

Summer didn't return his smile.

"I was told this is where the cop lives. I'm here actually to talk to him about a little problem that both he and I share."

"The cop is my husband and whatever commonality you think you share with him, you don't." Her arms crossed over her chest showing Marcus that she meant business and possibly prepare to fight in the name of her husband's honor.

"Well now that you know I am here to bring you no harm perhaps you can invite me in." He glanced over his shoulder at the vehicles passing by, one in particular that seemed to have circle by twice since he arrived, a bronco with a honky white driver.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" she planted her feet to the ground.

"I give you my word you will not be harmed by me."

She wasn't convinced.

"On the life of my son who you felt in my wife's belly I will not hurt you."

Her eyes scanned his face and found the truth in his eyes. She turned slightly to the side and allowed him access to her house, but she kept the door open.

"Clay Morrow that is your father?"

She nodded.

"I have known Clay for a very long time; I didn't know he had a daughter."

She shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"My business is with the cop not you."

"The cop is my business and not the clubs. David isn't involved in anything that Clay Morrow does and infact we are leaving Charming so really whatever future anything you want to talk to my husband about will mean nothing."

"Leaving?"

"Yes we are moving."

"Where?"

"Away"

"When?"

"Soon."

The quick conversation went on like this for a mere matter of minutes.

"Well that is all good to know but I want to speak to your husband about current situation that he might be able to resolve. Seems your husband has a partner of mine under lock down and I am willing to do whatever it might take to get him out."

"Are you serious?" Summer rolled her eyes. "Why the hell would anyone let someone out of jail in reward of a what, favor?"

"Little girl I think you need to remember who you are speaking with."  
"And who is that?" She was a little too fearless for her own good and she was beginning to realize that.

"You know I hold respect very highly and I saw the way you were with my wife how kind you were towards her when most white people turn up their noses to her. I respected that you treated her as an equal and in turn the respect you gave her I have for you but keep this lip up and that respect is thrown out that open front door."

She exhaled a deep breath as she looked back at the open door he had pointed at.

"We are just trying to get out of here." She looked back Marcus. "David is a good man he won't bend the law to help you just like he wouldn't for Clay."

"Don't you call him your dad?"

"Who?" she knew who she was playing innocent.

"Your father."

"Our relationship is not any of your business." She glanced at him quickly once the words poured out of her mouth wondering if he would catch the hate in her voice.

"You know Summer." Marcus took a step forward towards the open door. "I have three sons, one about to be born" he reached for the knob. "One that is probably about your age." He stuck his head out looking both ways at the empty street. "And one that died." He shut the door.

::

It wasn't like Tara to not answer her phone, after the third attempt he had gone from anxious to nervous to panicked. Hanging up yet again he redialed the number and exhaled a deep sigh when he heard the click before telling him she had picked up.

"Tara?"

Silence.

"Tara you there?"

"Yeah." One word was all he got and in that one word he heard that she had been crying and that she was hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She was beginning to do to him what he had done to her for soon long, she was shutting him out.

"Tara you sound like you are crying." He stepped away from the parking lot where his brother's stood waiting and ready to roll out into battle. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She was not okay.

"Jax come on lets go." Clay shouted from his bike.

"Talk to you later." Was all Tara said before she hung up leaving Jax with dead air in his ear.

"You okay?" A husky voice asked from his side.

"I uh." Jax looked at Opie then at the men waiting to roll out. "I uh gotta go." He bee lined to his bike avoiding the looks his step father gave him. "I'll meet you there if I can."

"What do you mean you will meet us there if you can? This was your idea you are the VP of this club you need to be there."

Jax started his bike and revved it up to his father. "Someone needs me more then you." He kicked it into gear and left the lot in a cloud of exhaust smoke.

::

"There is a car that has circled your house 3 times since I have been here. Pass experiences tell me that when someone circles the house more than once it normally doesn't end well."

"Maybe they are just lost."

"I have seen the man in the vehicle before. He works or worked closely with my partner."

"Well maybe he saw you and needs to talk to you about "work"."

"Doubt it." Marcus glanced out of the window next towards the door. "You packin?" He glanced back at the blonde he could only assume wasn't.

"Why?"

It was all very quick that had she blinked she would have missed the sudden movement of his hand to the back of his leather cut. The gloc was cocked and drawn as he opened the door and stepped out into the mid evening sun.

"This is private property essay." He held the gun in front of him as the two not so innocent looking men walked up the drive.

"Seems you didn't get that memo either." The one who seemed to be in charge spoke. "We aren't here to start any shit with you essay we are just here to talk to the girl."

"She doesn't wanna talk to you." Marcus tilted his gun sideways.

"I'm sure she would probably feel a lot more comfortable with her own race." AJ was becoming to bold and pushing the patients of the man with a gun pointed directly at a vital organ.

"I'm doing business with your boss and if you want to keep this partnership going I think its best that you leave."

"That race trader is not my boss no more." AJ spat on the ground inches from Marcus's foot.

The best way to describe the next sound would be a *chuck chuck* of course hearing the sound of someone cock a shot gun is a lot more surreal in person. Marcus kept staring ahead as the two men in front of him became wide eyed.

"Ma'am think it would be best if you…"

"Get the fuck off of my property." Her voice was no longer sweet nor innocent. "My husband is a fucking cop and I am a very accurate shot those two alone I'm sure no one would find you."

The less brave man slowly backed up leaving AJ planted to her driveway.

"I will tell you this one last time." She lowered the gun and closed one eye using the other to view the heart she would blow from his chest. "Get the fuck off of my property." She gave a small smile. "Please."

AJ Weston took a couple steps back before he turned and quickly retreated to the truck.

"When I said packin I meant like a hand gun not fucking cannon." Marcus stood beside her looking ahead as the truck speed off away from the house, both knew that would be the last time that truck would venture onto this street again.

"I meant what I said" She side glanced Marcus. "I'm a very accurate shot."

He gave a long nod before taking a few steps forward. "Angie said you're having a girl, Maisy is it?"

Summer nodded and let the shot gun rest down against her side still in the ready in case she needed it.

"You know I hope your little girl is just like you." He smiled. "I hope she is brave like you." He started walking towards his car. "But I hope she doesn't get your lip." He gave the woman one last look shaking his head as the blonde gripped a shot gun that he could literally say was half of her height. There for a moment was a look of respect that was shared between two enemies.

"And I hope Junior gets Angie's smile." Summer held up the shot gun as he climbed into his car and turned her back to head inside before he was out of the driveway.

::

Well two women finally reunited after a long day of … well the details weren't important nor were they discussed as Summer and Ava pulled the mattress from the spare room to the living room and decided to have a horror movie slumber party till the cop returned from his night with the biker.

Another woman sat up in bed with the contents of a Kleenex box around her when the last man she expected to see walked through their bedroom door. A man whose handsome face was covered in worry for the woman, a man whose handsome face she had expected to see the next day with a few bruises or possibly a black eye. A man who had shown the club, his family, her, that no matter what, when, where, why if Tara ever needed him he would always be there for her. The man walked to the bed they shared and climbed up onto it not even bothering to move the Kleenex aside and grabbed onto the back of her neck pulling her head forward. His forehead met hers and he looked deep into her eyes and he promised her that going forward it would only be the three of them that matter, Jax, Tara and baby Abel were the only family he needed. It was during his pledge to her that she dropped the bomb.

A father fought with painful fists doing little damage to the man who had caused so much damage to his wife. A club fought in the name of one woman and refused to finish this war until the bloody and wounded remained down.

Two men who should never have been friends split a plate of nachos and spent the night laughing and getting to know each other the best they can before one of them left, forever.

And lastly a Queen drank alone in her kitchen in the dark looking at a scrap book tracing the lines of an ultrasound picture and remembered the first time she saw that little baby on screen with a nervous mom laying on the examining table holding the very hand that now held a glass of whiskey. Gemma exhaled before she filled her mouth with the brown liquid cutting her eyes to no one and giving a hint of a smile as she remembered back to the very first day she saw Summer Morrow.

::

And so comes the end of this day.

Hope you all enjoy and I'll try to update soon.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**9 days till the big move**

It was the blinding light spilling in from the living room window that woke her up, that and the unfamiliar mattress underneath her. As her brain caught itself up with time she remember her last thought before falling asleep. With a gasp she sat up a little relieved when she found herself in her house and not a grimy basement with a bath tub and a dead body in the middle of the floor. She smiled when she realized her last thought were nothing more than a movie but quickly frowned as she wiped sleep from her eyes and remember the events that took place yesterday in her own personal horror/drama movie.

She heard inviting sounds of her best friend's voice waft in from out back and while stretching sore muscles followed the sweet sound of her best friend's giggles. The laughter from her lifelong chum put a smile on her face that once again seemed to fade when she saw her friend straw deep in a fancy cocktail and cell phone glued to her ear.

"You know" Summer sat in the chair across from her reaching for the glass to sniff the contents. "Drinking before 10 means you're an alcoholic." She handed the glass back.

"Technically because this is rum it means I'm a pirate." Ava countered with a smile as her tongue hooked the straw and she sipped in the coconut rum.

"Thanks for abandoning me."

"Thanks for bruising me." Ava winked well holding up a leopard spotted leg of freshly spotted toe shaped bruises.

"Who are you talking to?" Finally it needed to be addressed that Summer had interrupted a secret conversation.

"Tara." Ava answered almost too quickly.

Summer felt a ping of hurt in run through her heart also a ping of jealousy over the fact that her two separate best friends now communicated without her, the middle man.

"Tara?" Summer whispered.

Ava nodded with a suspicious eye. "Yeah you wanna say hi?"

Summer shook her head quickly and all but pushed herself out of the chair and away from the extended phone.

"Are you gonna still coming with me to the crib?"

"What you never asked me to..." Ava thought hard trying to recall an invite for baby shopping. "I kind of made plans."

Summer sighed as she tried to think of a back up person to her Ava. Of course Ava would have no recollection of this little shopping date, as it was made with another best friend, a former best friend.

"Why don't you ask Tara." Once again Ava extended the phone towards Summer.

Of course both girls (Summer and Ava) knew that Summer wasn't going to take the phone. Ava had no idea why exactly Summer was avoiding Tara and Summer respected Tara to much not to honor their last conversation. If choosing her family over Summer was too hard for Tara to do, then Summer would remove the choice. Of course she wouldn't be happy about it.

"Have you seen David?"

"What do I look like his wife?" Ava waited until Summer walked inside before starting her conversation with the phone again.

"No but you look like mine" The voice on the other end told her. Instant blush covered her cheeks and she turned her head away from the door incase Summer she look back. "What if she took the phone?" Sack asked Ava when she said nothing.

"Well lover; guess you would have to prove how fast thinkin you are."

::

Much to her visible disappointment she entered the kitchen to see Deputy Chief Hale dressed and ready for the day.

"What are you doin?" She popped a hip and rested her hand on it as she watched him mid sip of coffee.

Swallowing before answered he raised an eyebrow. "Drinking coffee?"

"Hardy Har Har. Why you dressed like you're headin in to work?"

With a sigh his smile dropped a little. "I got called in. Apparently your dad took it upon himself for a little street justice. The whole crew has been looked up."

He watched her face for a reaction but found none, instead she changed the topic.

"I think I'm gonna make some fried chicken for dinner." She headed towards the fridge to take inventory of what she would need. "I am dying for some fucking grease." She had successfully avoided the topic.

"Well I can pick up anything you need on my way home."

"Baby chances are I will have everything ready by the time you are leaving the office." She glanced over her shoulder from the open fridge at him.

Finishing his cup of now luke warm coffee he met her half way and gave her a proper good morning/see you later kiss complete with a smack on her ass.

"Oh you think tonight we can start gettin some things for Maisy?"

"Sure" he was already heading to the door his mind on what to expect the minute he walked out of it.

"Come back to me." She called out before he left the house.

"Always." He answered before shutting the door.

When the cats away the mice will play… course Summer was to cleaver to be a mouse, and instead of her playing in a "house" she had all of Charming.

First stop, bathroom.

::

The police station was a mad house, packed to the point of insanity. David had to avoid be trampled over by men and women in matching black or gray business suites just from the door to his office. Course his office wasn't much better as it now had appeared to be a "holding" cell for the extra "visitors."

"Really?" David shut the door and looked at the man sitting behind his desk, feet casually resting atop his files.

"You should be thanking me Hale." David turned to see the Scotman leaning against the wall. "You almost lost a monitor today." Chibs nodded to the computer. "Seems daddy don't want to see what's under the white dress." Chibs laughed to himself.

David gave a quick scan to the few men in his office. "What is going on here?"

"Apparently there isn't enough space to accommodate us." Clay lit a cigar and leaned further back in the chair. "Guess it's that lack of room that caused us to be released a few hours ago."

"If you are released why are you still here?" David approached his desk.

"Seems the cause for all these suites' walking the halls is still here." Clay removed his feet from the desk and sat up in David's chair. "I just want Zobelle."

"I can't give you Zobelle."

"We had a deal."

"No we didn't" David reminded him.

"I GAVE YOU MY DAUGHTER." Clay slammed his hand on the desk making Juice in the back jump which caused a few snickers from Tig.

"You're delusional if you think that you gave Summer to me. Summer chose me." David looked passed Clay to the bearded biker standing in the back. "Get out of my office." He told the men who seemed to grow roots from their feet.

Clay leaned forward so that his stare into David's eyes would appear more intimidating, course David wasn't easily intimidated.

"Get out of my office." David repeated again only slowly this time.

The men were the first to leave when they realized Clay wasn't making an attempt to budge from the chair and when the room emptied out and the door was shut Clay sat forward again flipping the monitor for the computer back on. He avoiding looking at the almost naked body and more so on the face.

"She won't talk to me." After a few minutes of silence Clay finally spoke. "You have to promise to protect her son." Clay looked back at the officer. "When you guys leave Charming you gotta promise to take care of my girl."

David eye brows almost met it the middle. "Clay what happened between you two?" David remained planted to the ground with a hand on his gun, more so out of habit.

"That Stahl bitch practically told Summer everything about what happened to Donna."

"Yeah and what's that?" David watched the old man stare sadly at a picture of his wife.

"That I'm responsible for the death of Donna Winston."

David sighed and turned his head away from the man. "Shit Clay." With hands locked behind his head he looked back at the old man. "You remember I am a fucking cop right?"

Clay didn't even look back at Hale.

"What am I suppose to do with this Clay."

"Whatever you want Deputy." Clay turned off the monitor. "I already lost all that matters." Clay stood towering over the officer reminding the cop just how powerful the Samcro Pres really was.

"Does Opie know?" David asked just as Clay reached for the knob.

Clay nodded once.

"And if I do nothing will you let her go?"

Clay gave a quick nod and then turned the knob.

::

Really she had no intention of stepping foot inside the baby store, in fact she was heading to the grocery store a block over but the minute she saw the pale yellow bedding in the window she was hooked.

Stepping into the air conditioned store she smiled at the tiny chime that welcomed her and inhaled what seemed to be a baby smell filling the air.

"Be with you in a minute." A woman called from the back.

"Sure thing" Summer mumbled as she bee lined for the bedding.

Her finger tips brushed over the soft cotton of the miniature quilt that was an identical match to the one tucked in the attic of her family home. Pulling it off the rack she unfolded the length and gave a gasp at the same matching duck she had grow up with stitched on the front of the blanket she would lay her daughter down on.

The elder woman stepped out from the storage room carrying enough boxes that her face and half her body were hidden.

"You still here darling?" the woman asked while blind walking her way to her destination.

"Yes ma'am" Summer offered quick assistance which the woman refused.

"Oh lordy I am getting to old for this shit." She placed the boxes down on the counter and turned to have a good look at her customer. "Oh well figured it was a matter of time till you walked in my store."

Summer blushed in confusion over the statement.

"Everyone's been talkin bout the Hale baby."

Summer remained silent.

"Course the fact that it's half Morrow blood seemed to be what all the gossip is about." The woman extended her hand. "Beatrix but most people call me Bee."

Summer met the old woman's hand with hers and continued the introduction. "Summer." Still holding the baby blanket tight in her hands she found herself in a impromptu stare off with the elder woman.

"You have your mama's smile."

Her breath hitched. "What?"

"Your smile, it's the same goofy crooked smile your mama has."

Summer didn't both to correct the woman's "has" with "had." Partly she was to stunned, no one ever said she had anything of her mama, it was always how much she looked like her daddy. Oh and then there was still the most shocking part of all, this woman had known her mother.

Eyeing the blanket in Summer's hand she nodded. "Sold your mom a similar one oh about 24ish."

"25" Summer smiled

"Years ago" the woman finished.

"I still have it."

"Then why you need to buy a need one?" The woman turned back to the boxes and began un packing boxes upon boxes of bottles.

"I think I just want Maisy to have her own things."

"Don't wanna share?"

Summer furrowed her brows. "What no it's not."

"Your mama was the same way." The lady turned back and smiled. "Didn't do well with sharing nothing."

Summer stayed silent not quite sure what this woman was trying to imply.

"So you takin a crib to go with that bedding set?" The woman gave her a tooth used car man grin.

::

It was about 2 blocked out of the store that the curses started. It was 1 block away that she realized she was an idiot and quite possibly a sucker but that didn't stop her from dragging the box that extra block. Now 2 blocks away still within looking distance of the baby store she stopped gasping for air as sweat dripped from every exposed surface.

"Seriously you moron you couldn't fucking pay the delivery fee?" She asked herself well leaning against the unassembled crib.

"Nobody pays the delivery fee." A husky voice from behind told her.

Inhaling a deep breath she closed her eyes before working up the strength to turn around.

"Yeah well sometimes we need to pay the delivery fee." She gave a half smile to the man in leather. "Thought you were in lock up?" she asked wiping what felt like a stream of sweat from her forehead.

"Come on I have my truck down the street I'll delivery it at no cost." He was avoiding the question.

She shook her head even though knowing there was a no other option, David would be upset if she tried to lug the box home, leaving it here wasn't an option and waiting till he was off work was out too only because she didn't know when he was off and didn't want to both him if he was busy.

Giving into reason she sighed. "It's really heavy."

He grunted a reminder that "he was a man and there for nothing was really heavy" as he picked it up as though he were picking up sticks, it was actually really heavy but no need for her to know that. In silence the two walked towards the waiting vehicle.

Being somewhat of a gentleman he opened her door and allowed her to climb in before shutting it and laid the torn by dragging box in the box of his truck. Opie found the before he was able to climb into the cab himself he needed a few deep reassuring breaths, the same ones she took before turning to face him.

"It's a girl?" he saw a few pink items peeking out from the canvas bag laying by her feet.

Summer nodded shuffling her feet so the bag became closed.

"Well good luck." Opie started the truck and glanced out of the corner of his eye at her seeing the smile on her turned towards the window face.

They drove in silence the whole way back to the house and when Opie pulled into the empty driveway he broke the tension by cracking a sort of joke.

"Want me to put it together for you."

She smirked before facing him. "Thanks for the lift I got it from here." She was out of the truck before he could object, course that didn't stop him.

"Is accepting help something that you inherited from your father?"

She ignored him as she pulled down the hatch to his truck, but it was his hands the slide the box from the back. Her teeth instantly went to work on the inside of her cheek as she watched him lead the way to her front door. K yes David would be upset that she carried this here on her own, but he would be livid with the fact that Opie had assisted her in something he should be doing. "Just another thing to add to the vault" she told herself.

"Well." Opie stood at the door waiting for her to unlock it, after a quick glance both ways down the empty street she reached past him an unlocked the door. "After you" Opie nodded and watched the back of her enter the house first.

::

This wasn't how he had expected his day to go when he had returned home after spending the better part of his late night/early morning behind bars. When he saw her trying to pull a box 2 times her height down the street he practically created smoke from his tires when he locked up the breaks on his truck. God and when he approached her she hadn't noticed him yet so he had a perfect view of her growing body under her neon yellow loose fitting tank top. Every time a breeze came by the shirt she wore would get caught in the wind giving him a glance at the soft tanned belly underneath the blindingly bright shirt he was even lucky enough to catch a glimpse at the bottom of a lime in color bra.

Well one offer of assistance later and here he was carrying a box past the room she slept every night in with another man to a room that should have been a nursery but now would never been.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" she had asked the question hoping that he would say no, he didn't.

With a sigh she left the spare bedroom and headed for the kitchen, with a smile on his face he followed.

She filled up two glasses only putting ice in one.

He accepted the semi cold cup and watched ice hit her chin as she took a long sip.

"I'm actually glad you're here." He was almost shocked by her announcement and watched her leave the kitchen.

He waited a minute debating on if he was suppose to follow and when he placed the glass on the counter and worked up the balls to follow she returned holding a bag full of rainbow wool.

"I finished this a while ago but with everything that happened I wasn't able to give it to you." She shoved the bag into his hand. "There was some extra wool so I added a scarf for Kenny too."

Opie just stared into the bag trying to find a word to say to kill the awkward silence that once again surrounded them. "Uh." Was the best he could come up with.

"You should probably go." She had put a good amount of distance between them with him noticing and when he looked up from the bag he could feel the cold that her distance had created.

"Yeah." He nodded given her one last look before heading towards the door. "You take care Summer" was the last thing he said before he left the house.

::

One door bell ring went unanswered.

Repeated door bell rings forced her to roll off of the couch to the floor and make her way to the door. Rubbing sleep from her tired eyes as she approached the still shrill ring of the door bell she would smash before this day ended.

"What!" she threw open the door and surprised a very unsupriseable woman.

"It's like 1 in the afternoon." Gemma didn't wait for an invitation inside.

Summer knowing better moved to the side as her step mother headed towards the living room dropping her sunglasses into her large handbag.

"I'm exhausted" Summer followed only to stop at the couch and reclaim her spot under the heavy duvet.

"Really from doing what?" Gemma looked around at the house that was in the process of being packed only not by her daughter. "What have you done all day?"

"Well" Summer laid back onto her pillow after burritoing herself in her blanket. "I ate half a box of corn dogs."

"Please say it was the 4 pack."

"Well there were 4 in the pack" Summer's stomach loudly growled making one woman super happy with the perfect timing, the other not so much.

"That's fucking disgusting Summer." Gemma sat down on the couch opposite end to her daughter and pulled out a manila envelope from her purse.

"Presents?" Summer asked her face the only thing peeking out from the blanket.

"Consider it a wedding gift." Gemma passed over the envelope and watched as two arms emerged from the blanket. Her eyes stayed on her daughter's face watching each expression as her daughter looked at each and every picture inside the envelope. When the last photo was view Summer looked up with tears in her eyes at the woman who had stepped in to take the place of her mother. The woman who thought it would be a good idea to document every moment of the wedding. The woman who had captured: the trying on of the perfect dress, the preparation, the nerves, the vows, the kisses, the first dance, the laughs, the secret whispers. Gemma Teller had preserved it all for Summer and David in beautiful black and white photos without them even knowing.

"Oh my God Gemma." Summer said through fingers covering her mouth. "These are…" Tears which she would blame on the surge of hormones began to pour from her eyes. Of course as timing would have it her husband would walk in right when the tears began to flow.

"What's going on?" he looked from his wife to step mother in law..

"Look at this." Summer held up the stack of photos. "Gemma got us wedding pictures." The tears were heavier now. "Now Maisy will be able to see us on our wedding day."

Gemma rolled her eyes and smiled at David. "I also brought this." She pulled an empty scrap book from her suitcase of a purse. "Now I'm not Martha Fucking Stewart and I will probably have enough patients for an hour tops but I figured maybe we could put it together." Summer glanced from scrap book to step mom.

She pursued her lips wiped away a few tears and then lunged forward taking the woman down to the couch with her.

"Did you get a crib?" Summer instantly sat back wide eyed not realizing David had left the room.

"Uh." Her pregnant brain quickly thought up an excuse, not fast enough it seemed.

Returning to the living room with a questioning look on his face, Gemma did what she did best. "Yeah it's a gift from Clay and me." She winked at Summer without David noticing.

"Wow Gemma that's really nice of you."

Summer side glanced Gemma her appreciation and then smiled at David with her apparently "mama similar" smile.

"She had it delivered earlier today." Summer continued on with the lie.

It's not like Gemma was psychic or anything she just like most people in her life had excellent timing and happened to drive by when a certain biker helped carry a rather large box to his truck. Gemma knew enough about men to know that no man likes someone else swooping on their territory especially when the one doing the swooping was a man like Opie and the territory was a woman like Summer. The lie was necessary in this case.

"Well I should probably." Gemma stood placing the scrap book on the blanket that was between them.

"Why don't you stay come back for dinner we could start this book tonight." Summer quickly offered.

"I can't baby club house is on lock down tomorrow I got a lot of shit to get ready before then." Gemma tucked a wayward strand of blonde hair behind her daughter's ear. "You know the offer is open to both of you." She looked from daughter to son in law. "You are now and always family."

Summer shook her head but gave a smile thanking her mom for the reminder. "Well when this lock down is over call me so we can fill this book." Summer pulled her step mom in for one last hug before she let the woman walk out of the house.

"So Mrs. Hale." He looped a finger into the belt loop of her cut offs. "As of tomorrow at 6:00 I'm officially off of the clock."

Her eyes widened. "You mean?"

"As of tomorrow I'm just David Hale." He smiled "Well until we move and I become Sheriff Hale."

"Oh baby now that is cause for a celebration." She popped out a hip which he used to pull her in closer.

"I like the sounds of that."

With a nod of her head and a smile on her face she took his hands and led him towards their room.

::

"So you will be here tomorrow?"

Ava sighed pulling a too large for her body tank top over her head. "I don't know I mean Summer's gonna wonder where I am if I just don't show up."

"Here's a crazy idea why don't you tell her the truth." He grabbed hold of the already stretched out tank and used it as a means to pull her back into the bed.

"I told you before, it's all about timing and now." She recovered the bottom of her shirt from his hands and continued dressing. "Is not the time."

"You know she is probably gonna be happy about us."

"And that is why I am the brains of our relationship."

He frowned at her possible insult.

"Oh but baby you are the brawns." She reassured him, even though they both (deep down) knew that she was both.

"Summer has banished her father and this club from her life. I as her best friend have an obligation to her. This "banishment" shall pass and when it does then we can come out and proclaim our love for the world."

Sack watched her with a very unimpressed face. "God you make it all sound so…"

"Poetic?" she held her hands together against her heart.

"Ridiculous."

She tilted her head to the side in annoyance.

"And when she moves back to Louisiana and nothing has changed with Clay…"

"I told you that I was staying if you asked."

"And I have asked countless times and you pussy foot around the answer."

"You haven't asked." She zipped up the zipper of a pair of faded cut offs.

He laid back on the bed with a sigh throwing an arm over his eyes. He remained that way even as he felt the dip in the bed beside him.

"Have a little faith my love." She kissed his forearm before leaving him alone with his frustrations.

::

"So we can say that for what…" she counted to herself quickly, using fingers. "For 7 whole days and nights I have you completely to myself."

David nodded taking her hand in his and kissing the soft skin of the back of her hand.

"I was thinking maybe we could head up to the cabin before we go."

"Piney's?"

David shook his head. "Ours."

"Ours? What are you talking about?" her finger twist the silver wedding band on his finger mindlessly it had become a source of comfort to her and found that she would wake up turning his wedding band in their sleep.

"I thought I told you about my cabin."

"No you didn't." she lost the last hint of a smile. "David I think you are giving up way too much for me." She continued to twist the band. "You are giving up more than I have to offer."

"Hey." He raised her chin with a finger and looked her deep in the eyes. "Summer I would give it all up over and over again for you." He nodded to prove he was serious. "Besides I don't have to give up anything. We can keep the cabin for when we need a vacation and incase we ever want to visit with family."

Summer huffed. "What family" she mumbled out loud.

"K you gotta talk to me Summer." She looked away for a second.

"About?"

"Let me remind you of a little vow you made." He had laughter in his voice. "As I recall you vowed to never keep a secret from me. To always talk to me and allow me to help when the problem seemed too big."

She sighed a long deep breath.

"You obviously know by now that I have chosen to end all contact with Clay. I don't want him in my life, your life, or Maisy's life."

"Yeah kind of got that but why?"

She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "What if something happens to us because of Clay or the club? What would happen to Maisy?" Her heart dropped. "David if something happened to you I don't know how I could…" she couldn't even finish the thought. If finishing the thought was hard looking at him right now was next to impossible.

"Summer nothing is going to happen to me." He gently rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb."I made you a promise." He smiled when she finally looked at him even though she didn't return it.

"We can't honestly promise something to each other that isn't a guarantee." Good bye Nightmare Summer and hello Buzz Kill Summer.

Better to just end the conversation now David placed a kiss on her lips. "In 8 days we are moving away from this town and starting a life for ourselves away from bikers, bangers, criminals, etc, etc…"

She shrugged her response.

"Let's go up for the cabin for a few days and then in the future we will decide what we want to do with it."

She shrugged her response again.

"If you shrug one more time at me I will have to punish you." He smirked at her.

She gave one last shrug.

::

Elliot was balancing his check book as he so often did when he sat back in his chair to think. He remembered a similar time when peoples were honest with the ones they loved, when giving your word actually meant something, and your name was your credit card. He closed his eyes as the age caught up with him for a minute and lost himself to that time when people asked to go "steady" and first base was something you wouldn't reach until the 5 or possibly 6th date.

"_Are you just going to stare at it all day or are you gonna buy it." The voice with thick with an accent he had never heard. Having been born, raised, sheltered, and bubbled in Charming the voice was something of a dream to Elliot. Strangers never came to Charming and being a son of a founding family he knew everyone that like him had no hopes of leaving Charming soil. _

"_What?" he smiled a toothy grin which made the woman with jet black hair smile back. Honey suckle filled his lungs and his smile turned to an awkward laugh. _

"_The book." She reached for the object of her desire which he had been hording for the last 20 minutes."It's the last one they have and I have been searching for it for what seems like my whole life." Her face stayed soft and innocent well her voice almost became desperate. _

"_That's a long time to be searching." But he seemed to tighten his grip on the book he had been saving to buy._

"_Long?" she barked out a laugh. "Are you saying I'm old?"_

_Red instantly filled his cheeks. "No I just."_

_A bell in the shop door rang and he heard the heavy boots slowly approach. _

"_You ready?" A man approached the woman from behind but gave no interest to the store he found himself in._

"_I'll be right out." She looked back at him with a look that turned the tough man into nothing more than a love struck fool. Elliot instantly became jealous._

"_Take your time." Clay told and back stepped as her gentle hand pushed back on his leather vest. _

"_So now." Once the store became empty again she turned to the man and her possible book. "Where do we stand with that." She nodded down at the book._

_Elliot returned home that day empty handed and in awe of the woman who had stolen not only his book but his curiosity. _

::

"Daddy you in here?" Tristan knocked gently on the door awakening the man from his sleep.

"Yeah baby." He mumbled running his hands over his tired eyes.

"Dinner's ready."

He smiled at the girl in the doorway who was waiting for him to escort her to the table.

"Sure thing." He stood up picking up the still opened check book and gave no second thought to the open page. Course anyone else who would glance at the book to that exact day would wonder where Silver Springs Funeral home was and why he had given them a check for $5000.00 with the memo "in exchange for a the book."

::

Hope you all enjoy and I'll try up date again soon.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**8 days till the big move**

Preparing for lock down was shockingly something Gemma enjoyed doing. She was completely in control of the preparation, she was in control of the process in getting people organized and when the men left, she was in control of the lives inside the club house. Bottom line, she was in control.

So here she was sitting at the kitchen table 3:30 am writing a check list for the check lists she would have to make. Clay who had grown comfortable with sharing a bed with his wife again found instantly woke up when his body noticed the absence of his bedmate.

"What are you doing?" he kissed her forehead as he passed her by on his way for a cup of Joe. Jasper raised his head as well noticing the old man limp towards the already half empty coffee pot.

"Just making a list of all the thing I need to make sure are done."

"A check list for a check list." He laughed to himself. "Is forcing my stubborn daughter into submission on that list?"

"First thing. Course I used more colorful vocabulary." She smirked back at her husband and dropped a hand for Jasper to lick.

Clay however didn't expect to see the blonde there and was coming to terms with the idea that maybe just maybe things wouldn't return to normal, course he didn't have to like it, he just needed to accept it.

Sitting down at the table coffee cup in hand he now needed to give his attention to the woman he would be defending today.

"Zobelle is being released around 10."

Gemma nodded.

"Wayne called after you went to bed last night."

Gemma nodded once again.

"I'm going to do right by you Gem."

"I know baby." She gave him a half hearted smile.

"You will never be hurt again on my watch." Her half hearted smile turned into a full hearted smile.

"Okay." Was all she said, what else did she need to say. "Screw the coffee and let's go back to bed." She held his hand tightly in hers as she stood up. "Come on baby do right by me now."

Clay forgot all about the coffee he had just poured.

::

Ava awoke with a throbbing in on the inside of her thigh and smiled. The throbbing should of hurt and the and did at the time of when it was inflected but she was to happy to remember the pain.

_Three people were stuffed into the tiny dorm room. One laid on a bed leg spread eagle well the other applied a stencil. Of course the last person paced nervously in the back glancing over the bald biker's shoulder making sure curious fingers didn't work their way up. _

"_So I'm poppin your tattoo cherry." Happy joked as he filled tiny cups with black ink._

"_You can officially say you're my first." She checked to make sure Sack was okay with the playful banter, he was._

"_With all the art on Summer's body I'm surprised you have none." Happy got his machine ready._

"_Nothing every seemed important enough to embed in my flesh." She gave Sack a side smile. "Until now."_

"_K time to go over the rules." Happy turned the machine to life. "No crying and no sappy shit." His hand smacked an inch above the stencil leaving a red hand print on her inner thigh._

Ava pulled the blanket off of her body and smiled down at the crow she allowed permanently inked into her skin.

::

The sound of someone dressing woke her up, she frowned when she saw khaki covering her handsome husband's body.

"Oh please." He smiled when he saw her saddened face. "What is it like 8 hours and then I'm officially yours."

She continued to stare at him with a pout forming on her lips.

"10 hours and we are driving to the cabin for a little you and me time." He made his eye brows move up and down a few times which made it hard for her to keep the pout.

"8 hours?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "You promise right just 8 hours?"

"Less than then that if I can sneak out." He knelled on the bed and pulled the blankets clear off her naked body. "I'm aiming for 1 hour."

She laughed pulling the blanket back over her exposed and growing body.

"Well an hour actually doesn't work for me I told Ava I'd thread her eye brows today."

"Interesting" he said it even though it wasn't. "Well come and give me a kiss." She crawled towards him on her hands and knees letting the blanket fall away from her skin.

"I'm hoping to send you on your way with dirty thoughts" she whispered into his mouth before her lips feel on his.

"I'm shooting for 30 minutes." He whispered back when the kiss ended.

"Come back in 30 and I'll be shaping those brows too." She ran a finger over his left eye brow.

"I've been told I have model eye brows." He smiled giving her another quick kiss. "See you soon baby." Standing off the bed he readjusted his tie. "And start packing." He knew the last demand would go right out the window.

"Yeah I'll get right on that." She laid back in the bed and burritod herself in their duvet.

::

"So nice of you to fit us into your calendar" A very angry father snapped at his step son. Still holding the hand of his girlfriend Jax ignored the father and waited like everyone else for a chance at revenge.

"Wayne's coming" Tig announced as he backed away from the station doors. Each and every son stood united as the blacked out doors slowly opened. No one thought to hold their president back when the police station doors open and the target walked out. No one thought to even move a foot when Clay Morrow approached hand on the trigger of pistol stuffed into the waist of his jeans, they did however stop the president when they heard the roar of familiar enemy motor cycles. Clay stepped off the steps first and led his men to the side walk where they watched Mayan patches approach.

"What the fuck is this?" Clay told the VP to his right.

"I don't know" Jax quickly responded watching Marcus approach with two very large best described as gorillas covered each shoulder.

"You are way outside the limits of Oakland and beyond my limits of toleration." Clay told the man who really could care less.

"I have to look out for the best interests of my business" Marcus smirked stopping at a safe arms length distance away from the president.

"Your business isn't in Charming." Jax countered.

"My business is in that shiny black Mercedes." Marcus nodded towards the car that Zobelle now sat in the driver seat of.

"If you honestly think."

"You know what I don't give a shit what you think Clay." Marcus was a little too big for his britches so to say. "I don't want to have to draw blood in your town but push me Clay and yours will be the first to cover these beautiful streets."

Wayne quickly approached.

"I refuse to let Charming be on the 6pm news."

Clay took a step back when he noticed Wayne's hands on his cuffs.

"Maybe we could take this friendly conversation outside of town." Clay offered.

"And maybe you could go fuck yourself." Marcus countered and then turned his back on his enemy, the enemy who was smart enough to do nothing.

::

"Mother fucker bitch shit!" Ava cried out from reclining chair of Summer's place of employment. Luckily those who were there didn't blush so easily.

"It's not that bad." Summer stopped what she was doing so the drama queen could cause a stink.

"Not that bad are you being fucking for real?" Ava sat up holding her finger to her red patch of eye brow free skin.

"I've been doing this to you for what 6 years technically you shouldn't even have hair growth anymore." Summer pushed her back and continued the hair removal.

"Its call a condition Summer!" Ava snapped.

The roar of one too many motorcycles made Summer look up from her best friends face.

Walking to the window she saw the familiar dark skinned man stepped off the bike first after the motorcycles circled the Mercedes parked a few blocks down the street.

"I was just joking it doesn't hurt that bad" Ava told her sitting up in the chair checking out the perfectly sculpted left eye brow. "God I'm stunning." She told her reflection getting a few odd ball looks from some of Summer's class mates.

"I'll be right back." Summer dropped the thread from her hand into the waste basket at the reception desk and left before Ava could ask about her other brow.

From where she was standing on the sidewalk outside of the hair academy salon she could see her father and well her family on one side of the street and the man who helped protect her from a possibly horrible situation on the other, OH and her husband smack dab in the middle. Now for the million dollar question, who would notice her first?

Marcus smirked as he watched the blonde take in the scene; he looked at the father who had yet to look her way and the husband who busy trying to contain public hysteria. Of course that changed when he approached the blonde.

"What are you doing?" she spoke through clenched teeth reaching into her black apron looking for anything that could be used as a weapon, "how much damage could a roll of thread do?" She wondered, as her father and her husband looked at each other then at her in what would be pure panic.

"Funny running into you here."

"What are you doing?" she asked again as her husband now quickly approached.

"Just thought I would remind your husband about the fact he owes me."

"He owes you shit." She whisper snapped turning her head to look at him.

"I saved your cherry."

"Excuse you. I'm pregnant you idiot that cherry has long been lost." She cut her eyes as her husband stepped onto the curb.

"Summer." David stepped up beside her. "What's going on?" he looked from his wife to his father in law's enemy.

"Nothing." She nervously glanced at the man with a smug smile.

Marcus stayed silence for a minute or two just watching the woman give her best glare when he finally took a step back off of the curb. "Just lookin at getting a haircut, figured I'll be here a while might as well make myself look good."

"God Dammit Summer you can't just leave me like this." Ava practically fell out of the door one hand covering her unpolished eyebrow. When she finally felt the tension she had walked/fell into she looked up.

"You right let's fix up that forest." Summer turned to her husband giving him a long look in his eyes reassuring him that everything was fine before she headed back into her place of employment without giving Marcus another second of her time.

"Forest!" Ava gasped as she followed Summer inside. "Not all of us are blessed with the ability to create perfect brows you bitch." The two women disappeared into the hair salon.

"What is your reasons for talking to my wife?" David was definitely no idiot.

"Think it's maybe time you ask her for the truth don't you Deputy." Marcus looked back one more time at the door before heading back to his bike and his men.

::

Of course Summer knew that David would be in soon and even if she gave the appearance that she was busy he wouldn't buy it for a second. She had all of two seconds to get her story straight.

*ding*

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as the bell told her of his arrival.

"Summer." She winced well pretending to prepare herself for Ava's last brow.

Looking up from her friend's confused face she faced the music, she faced her husband.

"Let's have a little chat." He kept a hand on his gun and nodded towards the break room.

With a sigh she nodded and followed her husband beyond the closed door.

::

10 minutes after David entered the salon Clay watched as a very angry son in law followed by a desperate to stop daughter ran out.

"David Stop!" she yelled pulling on his hand but did little to slow him down. "David please!"

Her cries did nothing nor did the small amount of weight she used to prevent him from moving. No David was beyond mad and at this point there was no calming him down.

Clay stepped away from his bike as he watched the two head towards the Mayan president.

"What's this about?" Tig slid off his bike from his comfortable sitting position and stood next to his president. Happy ignored the lines that had been drawn and cut off his brofriend before he could reach the enemy.

David with a hand still on his gun shook his head at Happy. "You gotta get outta my way."

Happy put his hands up showing he came in peace but fell into a fast walk next to David.

"What's going on?" Happy asked who ever of the two would answer.

"Nothing happened and nothing would have happened." An almost panic Summer informed Happy and reminded David.

Marcus stood straight in front of the door arms over chest flanked by two large baboons.

"See the wife has finally come clean."

David swung connecting his fist with the Mayan's jaw dropping him where he stood. War erupted as Son's ran over the battle lines forgetting about the pregnant woman now stuck smack dab in the middle.

Wayne sighed deeply as he looked at the scene unfold and hoped that the 6pm new deadline was at its cut off.

::

When the fight began her hand has still been in his left, lucky for her David was right handed, unlucky for her she had been literally dragged into the middle. The men that had crowed around her were those she knew and some that she had prayed to never see again and in the middle of it her husband who was working his way inside the smoke shop to the real target. Course at the time he wasn't aware of the cracks in the Zobelle/Weston relationship foundation.

An arm wrapped around her waist yanking her backward causing her to release her hand from her husband.

"David!" she cried out but the war cries of the men in battle were too loud for him let alone anyone within inches of her to hear.

"Shut up." Beard hair brushed against her skin as someone familiar spoke. His arm released her waist but his hand covered hers and he pulled her further back away from the chaos.

"Opie stop." She looked back at her husband too busy to notice she was missing.

"Care to explain?"

She shook her head watching from the opposite side of the street arms crossed over chest and black "utility belt" apron barely holding on. Together they watched, the concerned wife and daughter with the man next to her itched to get back into the blood bath but who only stayed because well he didn't know why he stayed but he would stand here for as long as she was or until she told him to pound sand.

"This is insanity." She wrapped her over her chest popping her breast up and out the top of her black button up shirt, shaking her head she looked up at the man who under a black beanie looked down at her. "Marcus came to our house to make a deal with David, he wanted David to release Zobelle and by doing so Marcus would "get ride" of Samcro. I told Marcus that David would never do it and during our little private meeting AJ Weston and some idiot showed up walkin up my driveway saying that I needed to go with them. Marcus pulled a gun on them and told them to get lost that I wasn't going anywhere with them."

"Okay." Was all Opie said.

"My shot gun was much more convincing and Weston and his friend took off. Marcus left quickly after."

"K."

"David thinks Zobelle wanted Weston to do to me what he did to Gemma."

"Probably" Opie's jaw cracked from the pressure his clenched teeth created.

"I wouldn't let that happen." She put a hand to her belly.

A single gunshot had the men on the ground.

"Enough!" Wayne shouted.

::

"You all gave me your word that there would be no bloodshed in Charming." Wayne paced the length of the holding cell well a very unimpressed daughter/wife leaned against the wall waiting for her turn. "Now I will release you when I am sure that Zobelle is leaving town. Once he is outside of Charming do whatever you have to do but for the mean time as long as he is locked inside his store then you will be locked inside here." Wayne looked at Clay. "Do you understand?"

Clay nodded towards his daughter not the officer.

Wayne stepped back as Summer took her position. On the other side of the bars arms crossed looking at her husband, her father, her "family" locked up behind bars she shooked her head. David being the one to start this battle accepted responsibility instantly and practically locked himself up behind the bars, Samcro reluctantly followed but accepted the situation. And here she was trying to decide if she should let them wait it out or have Wayne figure out bail.

Tapping her bare foot on the ground she looked at her husband with cross arms and a tilted head.

"Proud of yourself?" she was speaking to all of them but looking at David who couldn't bring himself to look up at her. "So you have nothing to say to me?" She continued to tap her toes a smirk finding its way on her lips.

David remained with his eyes on his officer issued shoes but her father looked up locking blue greys to blue greys.

"Now I have an eye brow to finish and hair to dye and when I'm done I will come back for you." David finally looked up. "You think about the choices you have made today." She turned on her toes and head towards the door. "So much for 8 hours!" she shouted over her shoulder before she left.

"Oh man she is pissed." Chibs laughed as he laid on the only available bench. "She gonna give it to you tonight good."

"Or not." Tig laughed before rubbing his throbbing jaw.

"Serious?" Clay looked at both men. "Still my daughter" he reminded them.

"Still my wife." David added.

::

"Do we plan on fixin this at some point today?" Ava asked the behind of her best friend which at the current moment was half inside a window.

"Yes my selfish friend we will work on your bush today."

"Wow I was talking about my eye brow I'm pretty clean shaven down below." Ava glance over her should this time actually keeping watch for someone who not believe the old "locked myself out of the Morrow/Teller house" story.

"I'm stuck!" Summer laughed partly in shock. Guess there always has to be a first for something, and today was the first time she got stuck climbing into a window. "Give me a push" She wiggled her bum at her best friend.

"Really?" Ava asked reaching for a good grab.

"Push not grab" Summer laugh got louder.

"Holy your ass is all bone."  
"PU!" she began to scream but before she could get the "SH" Ava had thrown her inside.

Jasper sat in front of the window tongue out tail wagging waiting for scratch behind the ears.

"You know you are the worst guard dog right?" Summer asked the beast. Ava quickly followed through the window as though ninja trained in the arts of Breaking and Entering.

"K so what are we looking for?"

"The scrap book I made Clay. It has occurred to me." They left her old bed room. "That David has no idea where he is moving to and figured I would show him pictures of what he can expect."

Ava followed behind as they headed towards the den that Clay hid all of her prized possessions in. Once inside Ava lounge on a leather chair well Summer went hunting.

"So I was thinking about going back to my natural color" Ava twirled the ends of her chocolate locks between her fingers.

"Really?" Summer looked up from the desk she sat behind.

"Yeah I mean maybe it's time I stop trying to hide something."

"What are you trying to hide?" Summer sat back in the big desk chair and made herself comfortable.

Ava shrugged. "I don't know the fact that I have a mom." Ava dropped her head over the arm of the chair so that she could view her friend upside down.

"Talk to me Ava." Summer inhaled the smell of her father all through the room which seemed to kick start the emotions in her heart. The smell of his leathers and the cigars that coated the chair she sat in, the form his body had imprinted in the chair she sat it all made her really, really, really, oh did I mention really, miss the man.

"I always felt that my dad seemed too looked at me with this disappointment when I was younger and then when I started to dye the strawberry out of my blonde that look disappeared. I found some pictures of my mom on their wedding day and she had the exact shade I had so I figured if I changed the color he would love me more."

Summer's jaw dropped. "Ava your daddy loves you more than we could ever understand."

Ava shrugged. "Yeah obviously I know that dumb dumb" she raised her head up once the blood started to pool in her forehead. "All I'm saying is it's time that I grow up." She readjusted herself in the chair. "You've inspired me." She spoke the words but didn't look up to see if Summer had heard them. When the silence lasted to long Ava finally glanced up. "What? What are you looking at?"

Summer was a ghostly shade of white staring at something on her desk.

::

There was commotion coming from the other side of the station door and when the door opened the crew including David expected to see Wayne with a key to release them. Instead the saw the tear stained face of the president's daughter clenching a multi color large book to her chest.

"Summer" Clay sat up as he instantly knew what she was holding.

"She knew." Summer's voice cracked.

"What? Who knew what?"

"Your wife" Summer threw the book on the ground to the first page where a ultra sound picture had been placed. "Gemma knew about me!"

The commotion got louder as Wayne ran into the tiny room at a sprit to the cell. The scrap book kicked aside as he shoved the key into the cage.

"We gotta go." He pointed at Hale avoiding the looks of everyone else around him."

"What's going on?" Hale stood up looking at his wife who needed him and the boss who demanded for him.

"I need you to be a cop again." Wayne held open the cell and nodded for them all to leave.

::

Gemma sat on the bench with a pay phone receiver tucked under her chin. She was in the process of wiping blood from her hands with a baby wipe well she waited for her call to connect with the person she was trying to get into contact with. Four rings in when it finally clicked and a deep voice answered.

"Wayne?" She sat up chucking the baby wipe into the trash. "I'm on the lamb."

::

Ava sat on the steps outside the police station rubbing her one perfectly shaped brow well the officers ran passed her, her best friend's husband leading the pack. She dialed the number, which on her last 2 attempts had rung to no answer again and waited for him to pick up, of course she heard the phone click to a busy tone when the ringing went un answered. The men who considered themselves a family to her best friend were the next to sprint from the building to waiting forms of transportation. She still paid no interest to whatever fire was brewing in the town of Charming, and once again dialed the number.

She disconnected the call when a shell shocked Summer sat down still the same ghostly white color.

"Really to fix this fucking mess?" Ava pointed at her brow with a smile.

"Abel's gone." She stared ahead jaw dropped but still somehow able to talk.

"What do you mean Abel's gone?" Ava cynical side returned as she looked at her friend.

"Some guy took him from Tara." Summer turned to Ava. "After he killed Sack."

::

Just a short one hope you all enjoy and I'll try and update again soon.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

**8 days till the big move**

"Grandpa?" Ellie ran down the steps of her school and towards her grandfather's waiting vehicle. "What are you doing here? Where is Summer?" Summer was the expected escort from school to home most days, and day when she wasn't able to be the one to walk the children home and drill/hound them with information about their days, she had someone usually Sack fill in, today neither of them where there.

"Sorry to disappoint you?" Piney held open the back passenger door so the little rug rats could easily get into the back seat.

"Sorry grandpa." Ellie gave him a kiss on the cheek before following Piper and her brother into the seat. "But seriously where is Summer?"

When the last seatbelt was buckled he closed the back door and walked to the front. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath before opening his own door. There was no way he would be able to prepare himself for how to handle the next 10 minutes. This shouldn't be his job nor should he have to watch the innocents of his grand/step grandchild be pulled out from under their feet's, again.

"Grandpa." Kenny small voice came out of the now cracked open back window. "Whatever it is, we can handle it."

Piney gave a grim smile to no one in particular hating that this kids probably could handle the worst when they really shouldn't have to.

With a grunt he felt into his seat and buckled his own seat belt.

"You kids hungry?"

"Depends." Ellie watched her grandpa with suspicious eyes.

"On?" Piney watched his granddaughter through the rear view mirror.

"How serious the situation is." Ellie gave him a half smile then turned her head to look out the window.

::

She had thought up an excuse something small and something un suspicious, then she ran with it, literally. By the time she got back to her temporary home in her best friend's temporary home Ava was a sweating mess, gasping for air in lungs that felt three sizes too small. She didn't even make it to the bathroom; well really she didn't even make it to the front door when the toxins inside her body that the exercises pushed up came out through her mouth and landed in the bushes under the window.

"You ah…" Almost like a cat caught mid hunt Ava's head wiped to the right as her right hand wiped away the remains of her stomach.

"Fine." She told the old man standing a few feet away.

"Is my daughter here?" He took a big step forward.

Standing from a squat position she met the man with her shoulders squared. "Doesn't look like it."

"You know where I could find her?"

"Probably the last place you left her."

Clay's brows met in the middle of her creased forehead normally that attitude wouldn't be entertained but something about the look on her face stopped the impromptu lesson he was about to give the girl. Something about the look of pure emptiness in her eyes made him do something he hadn't done in a long time, to a stranger, he was going to put someone's feelings before his own, he was going to look at helping someone out without gaining something in return.

"You okay?" he took another step forward.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she kept herself squared at the shoulders and in a fight not flight stance, but that didn't stop him.

"I know." Clay didn't stop till he was on the steps and took a seat even going as far as stretching his legs out to make himself comfortable.

"There is nothing to know." Ava remained standing.

"It must be hard." Clay took out a cigar from his cut. "Actually I shouldn't even act like I don't know how hard it is."

"What?" Ava watched him snip the end before lighting the thick cigar.

"Pretending like you have to keep it all inside, pretending like no one will understand how you feel, and pretending like you don't feel."

Ava blinked a few times. "I don't pretend." She looked at the evidence in the bushes. "All the time." Sitting down she took the lit cigar between her fingers.

"My wife killed someone today." Clay ran a hand over his face.

Ava shrugged. "First tattoo I ever get and the person who it's for goes and dies on me." She gave a tiny laugh that led to a big and deep sob. Her cries lasted for a good few seconds and Clay just sat there silently waiting for her to finish. "Is this what happens when you are in love?" For the first time in her life Ava didn't have the understanding to her feelings, for the first time in her life Ava was clueless to the situation, and for the first time in her life Ava had no words of wisdom for herself or anyone else. "Because I've never been in love before him and now I know why I have never allowed myself to be." She looked at Clay as a fresh set of tears formed in her eyes. She looked away from the man who couldn't give her the advice she needed and down on the cigar in her fingers.

"This shit will kill you." She handed him back the cigar and stood up.

"Hey." Before she had the key in the lock she turned back to the man still sitting. "I talked to someone who owes me big at the hospital. Go there around 10 and he will show you where to go."

Ava stared at him like what he was saying made sense.

"Say goodbye to him." Clay glanced over his shoulder at the best friend one last time before facing his daughter.

::

David rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply before he opened his office door. If there was ever a time his body needed to remind him exactly of his age it seemed to be right now.

Summer glanced up from the computer she had been staring at for the last few hours, 20 minutes of that time had been informative the other hour and however long had been a blur of crazy cat photos and craft ideas.

"Are you aware that it is duck season right now!" She was way too excited for his brain to handle. "I tried calling Ava to tell her but I keep getting her voicemail." David gave her a small smile. This was the first time since knowing the man that she had seen him look his age. "No cabin?" she gave him a small smile which he answered her question with a short shake of his head. "Are you okay baby?" she waved him forward to his chair and watched him slowly approach. Moving back in the wheelie chair she made room for him to lean against the desk in front of her.

"I should be asking you that?" he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to muffle a yawn by keeping his mouth shut, I didn't work.

"Yeah I mean I think maybe my drama should take back seat to what is going on right now." She extended her hand so he would help her up which he did, which he didn't let go of and which he used to pull her in for much needed tight hug. Inhaling the smell of her hair he closed his eyes for a few seconds and just enjoyed the feeling of her body against his, her heart beat against his, her slowly inhaling lungs against his.

"Can we just say good night to everything and everyone and just go to bed?" she asked as she inhaled his deep manly smell and prayed it coated her skin so when she missed him later she would be able to smell him on her.

"Yes" he kissed the top of her head. "Yes we can." But then he remembered work. "But first I have something I have to do." She refused to let go of the hug and really he didn't ask or try to end it either. Instead the hug moved to his lap which was due to him sitting.

That's what Clay walked into when he finally manned up and decided now was the time to talk to his daughter.

Standing in the door way Clay watched the officer type away with one hand well the other knead out tired muscles in the small of his daughter's back as she straddled herself against his body, but to be fair she was helping by proof reading what the officer was writing.

"Hey." Clay broke their productive silence. "You uh got a minute?" David knew the question wasn't directed at him due to the fact that Clay was staring at the girl with a hand up the back of her shirt.

David glanced down at Summer who glanced back up at him with a very impressive I'm not impressed grimace.

"Yeah." She sighed as she climbed off the lap of her husband. "But uh I think it's best if we stay here." She checked with a look at her husband if that would be okay. Having completed all he could today he shrugged.

"Cool with me do you want me to wait?"

A quick exchange was made between father and daughter in a silent look.

"No it's alright I'm sure Clay can drop me off at home when we are done."

Standing up he kissed his wife on the forehead. "Want me to get anything for dinner?" he made a show of reholstering his gun.

"Yeah actually I would kill for a corn dog. Like literally kill." Both men's eyes widened as it dawned on them that the rest of today's events hadn't been shared with her. "Oh and I want it with bacon and just mix it all in a bowl with some chocolate peanut butter ice cream, but the good kind from Kelsey's Dairy Shop you know the one with big chocolate peanut butter chunks and gobs of peanut butter in the ice cream." Her stomach growled very loudly at that moment.

"Right well I'm not doing that." David walked to the door.

"Hey buddy If you ain't gonna give me what I want don't ask k." She sat down in his chair with her arms tucked firmly against her chest.

"How much just a burger and fries."

"Deal, only if you bacon oh and I'm serious bout the ice cream but I guess I'll take it on the side."

"Deal" David winked at her causing her cheeks to blush and Clay just sat on a chair off to the side watching the husband and wife interact.

As soon as the door closed her smile slipped and she looked towards her father.

"Please Clay tell me the truth about why my mama left you."

He shut his eyes slowly as he inhaled ready and more than willing now to release the truth. "I had an affair with Gemma and I told her."

Summer wanted to be shocked or outraged but deep down it was like she had known this revelation all along so the minute her ears heard it, it didn't seem to surprise her.

"And then what?"

"Then she left she went back home I think I don't know where she actually went she just was gone for what felt like forever. I told Gemma what had happened was a mistake and spent the next few years in hell over what I had done to Nora."

"But she came back?"

Clay nodded.

"What did you do to make her leave you again?" Summer's words were surprisingly cold.

"Nothing." Clay dropped his head. "I had honestly believed things were better. I was trying so hard to prove to her that I had made a horrible mistake. I have never loved anyone the way that I love your mother."

Summer wanted to more than anything in this world give him the benefit of the doubt as she had countless and countless times before.

"Gemma knew about me and I lost out on 24 years of having a father because of her. Why would she do that to me Clay? Why would she do that to you?"

Clay's anger with Gemma was on a whole new level of anger, a level he had never felt for someone before BUT their relationship had been built on these very same lies and just because he could and probably would kill his wife for this didn't mean he would stop loving and caring for her because of this.

"Gemma feels she needs to create these lies to protect us. She feels that someone out there is out to harm what's hers and so she needs to protect it fiercely."

Summer wasn't convinced.

"I don't know her reason as to why Nora or you would destroy everything that we have created for ourselves but she had her reason."

Summer still wasn't convinced.

"Maybe because Jax is your son and my mom found out."

Clay eyes widened and for a second she lost the look of her father and recognized the face of Samcro President. For just a second she found herself in a stare off with the president until the father returned.

"Jax is JT's son."

"Is he?" She wasn't backing down. "If my mama knew and had threaten to tell everyone wouldn't Gemma do everything she could to send her away and keep that secret hidden along with the fact that there was a bun in Nora's oven, I.E. ME" Summer added just to make sure Clay was on the same page.

"Summer that is all very." Clay thought for a second. "Conspiracy theory but I'm sorry that's all it is, a theory, JT is Jax's father and I'm just Jax's poor excuse at a second chance."

"I don't know Clay maybe we need to ask Gemma." She leaned back into that chair that seemed to swallow all her intimidation she was attempting to throw into the room.

"That's gonna be a little difficult she's."

"She's what?" Summer tried not to be concerned.

"This afternoon she killed Ethan Zobelle's daughter and took off."

"Oh my God."

"Stahl is blaming her for the death of the son to the man who killed Sack and took Abel."

"Fuck me." Summer's jaw dropped as she mentally made cue cards to keep up with who had done what today.

::

They had skipped the heading home and instead headed towards the dinner when her stomach refused to take being empty any longer.

She of course picked the bacon clean from his burger the minute it was placed on the table and cleaned half her plate seconds after the waitress turned her back.

"Hungry?"

She just nodded as she practically sucked and swallowed her plate, k that sounds worse then what it was.

"You going to see Tara?" He asked just when she filled her mouth.

Her brows seemed to join as she tried to quickly swallow down the food with a big gulp of sweet tea.

"I doubt I'm the last person she wants to see." She finally got out.

"Why?" Clay stole the ketchup and pours out a little before she reclaimed it and emptied the bottle on her plate.

"We aren't really on communicating terms." She stopped what she was doing for a second and looked up at her father. "And really Clay this don't change anything between us. I am still leaving; as soon as David is able we are moving away from this town, this family, this club, this everything."

Clay just nodded as he dipped his fry into ketchup, he refused to show just how badly the thought of her leaving hurt him right down into his stone cold heart. "I know."

The of course it got awkward for a minute as they both sat in silence.

"I hope you don't regret coming out here." He still couldn't look her in the face. "How could I ever regret meeting my husband, getting pregnant, finding out I have a step brother who is both creepy and fantastic at the same time, and getting to know my daddy." Her silly side smile took up the side of her face as she pushed the awkward tension away. "You're always gonna be my daddy Clay as much as I wanna deny you of that right sometimes or.." she rolled her eyes. "No matter what happens Clay it's your blood pumpin through my veins and that's never gonna change." Out of the whole speech she had just given him Clay was stuck on 1 word. Pregnant… that was news to him.

"Uh what do you mean pregnant?"

She had forgotten who had and hadn't know about her pregnancy and he was at the top on the hadn't list.

"shhhhhhhitt" she mumbled into her ice tea she quickly grabbed.

"Is that why he married you so quickly because he knocked you up!" his cheeks were beginning to flush.

"What no!" Summer's defense came back up.

"That's what the fucking crazy food was about. You are craving shit because you're fucking pregnant!" People were beginning to look of course, but those who were looking were the ones who were in on the town gossip of the Hale wedding and Hale baby. "Who else knows?" He snapped.

She looked around seeing that everyone was horribly hiding the fact that they were listening in.

"No one."

"Don't lie to me little girl."

"I'm not a little girl."

"Yes you are. Who else knows!"

"Gemma, Tara, Opie, Ava." She shrugged. "My fucking doctor I don't know Clay what does it matter."

"Gemma?" he sounded hurt. "Gemma" he sounded confused. "Gemma" he sounded as though he would blow a gasket at any moment. He didn't stick around much longer after the bomb on her end was dropped but he did leave a neat and crisp $50.00 on the table, at least Hannah was going to have a good night with her $30.00 tip.

::

"Clay freaked." She started the walk home as she spoke into her cell. "Like if he doesn't have a heart attack tonight I would be surprised freak." She kicked as stone as she walked. "Guess Jax is right, he got like eerie silent before he left like almost calm and just stared at me like…" she shivered.

"Well stay there I'll come and get you." David told her.

"No I um." She crossed the street when there was a clearing in the traffic. "I have somewhere I have to go."

"You are going to see Tara?" Of course he knew where she would eventually go.

Her sigh was her answer.

"Well I don't want you walking back if it's gonna be late so please take advantage of the man with the car and call when you are ready to come home."

"Is that an invitation?" she half purred half laughed into the phone.

"Has anyone told you that you have a dirty mind."

"Oh baby you have no idea how dirty this mind can…" She noticed Ava cross the street. "Gotta go." She hung up the phone before he could stop laughing.

"Hey!" Summer shouted towards the woman trying to hide her identity with a hoodie. "What's going on?" she was out of breath by the time she caught up to her best friend.

"Just out for a walk." Ava the master of lying.

"Oh." Summer the sucker who believes anything. "I'm heading over to check on Tara, you walking my way baby?" Summer also oblivious to the fact that her friend was beyond hurting; once again proving to the world that Ava was not only a master of lying but a master at hiding her emotions.

Ava shrugged. "Honestly I'm not really in the mood to listen to her cry about something that doesn't concern me."

Summer reacted to this as she had to Clay's confession, with a total lack of surprise.

"Suit yourself but if anyone attacks me on the way it will be your fault." Summer pulled her best friend in for a tight hug, a hug that was only half hearted from the other half. Releasing she gave Ava a suspicious glance before shrugging it off after Ava threaten to mouth molest her in front of the church group making their way up the street.

"Call me if you need a ride later. David said something about taking advantage of him and his vehicle so I'm assuming the offer is extended to you."

"Thanks but if I remember correctly you don't do well with sharing."

"You know you are like the second person who said that to me this week, seriously what the hell is wrong with all of you I am amazing with sharing." She gave a head shake before waving off her friend who turned quickly and headed in the opposite direct, but what Summer didn't know was the moment Summer rounded the corner, Ava had to back track in order to head to the hospital two streets away from Summer's destination.

::

She had knocked a few times on the door of the lightless house. Jax's bike was in the drive and she assumed Tara's car was parked inside the garage, at 10:00 she was pretty sure at least her brother would be awake. Knocking one more time she sighed before trying the unlocked knob.

"Hello?" she asked as she pushed the door open with her foot. "Jax Tara?" she took a step inside. "Your doors open." She took another step into the black out hallway. "I'm not a robber so don't shot me." She mumbled. Flipping on the hallway light she found a trail of her brother clothing heading down the empty hall. "Please don't be having sex right now." She said a little louder as she followed the sweater, the cut, the t-shirt to her nephew's room. "Oh Jax." She leaned against the door frame and frowned at her brother shirtless body pressed up against Abel's empty crib. He glanced up as her body blocked the harsh light that filled the tiny boy's room.

"What?" he might have been angry or upset or devastated but his voice was no louder than a broken whisper.

"What are you doing?"

He could barely shrug which caused a flood of sadness to run through her heart. It wasn't long before she found a spot next to him on the floor and joined his sad party of one.

"Where is he Summer?" Jax held his bottle of jack tightly. "Where is my son?" He barely turned his head in her direction but she was still able to make out the rim of deep red around his water stained eyes.

"I don't know." She pushed some hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear. "I do know that we will get him back, someone somewhere will find him and we will get him back." She gave him a reassuring but not fully convincing nod.

He ran his eyes over her face trying to decide if he should or shouldn't believe her.

"I will do whatever I can to help you find him I promise." She made the promise but really she knew that she wouldn't be able to do much other then give a few positive words and prayers.

He turned his head away from his sister and returned the bottle to his lips.

"Where's Tara?" she looked around the empty room as if the woman was tucked away in the corner.

Jax shrugged not giving her a verbal answer.

"Are you just going to sit here all night?"

He shrugged once again.

"Fine." She stretched out her legs in front of her making herself more comfortable. "Then allow me to offer myself as company."

There might have been a smirk of a smile on his lips as he took another sip, if there was it was gone before she would notice.

::

Ava stood at the loading doors to the hospital pacing and wishing she would have asked for more information i.e. who she was waiting for. When the heavy metal door slide open she jumped turning to look at who she assumed was a man.

"What are you?" She asked the other best friend.

"Clay asked if I would do him a favor, couldn't really say no." Tara like Ava wore a hoodie only the hood on Tara's sweater was down. "You know you look like you're about to rob a bank." There was no humor in Tara's voice.

"Well my agenda is clear after this." She followed the doctor inside and pulled the hoodie away from her chocolate locks.

They stood in silence for a minute both wanting to say sorry about the event of the day both not comfortable in their relationship with each other to start.

"Well." Tara began. "Follow me." She handed Ava a plastic clip badge.

"I'm not Asian." Ava almost laughed as she checked out the picture before she fastened to her belt buckle.

"No one actually looks at the picture; you just need the barcode on the bottom for access."

"What exactly are we accessing?" Ava followed Tara down the long service hallway.

With a confused looked Tara glanced back at Ava. "Uh the morgue."

"Oh shit." Ava whispered as her return fear of death hit her hard.

::

The smell was over powering as the two women entered the hospital sterile environment full of cold steal and death. Ava's hand were fisted into tight balls at her side well Tara chewed the inside of her mouth to prevent her tears of Abel's what ifs at bay. Would the last time she ever sees the small boy be in the same setting as this room? She quickly shook that thought away.

"This is fucked." Ava said quietly but winced as her words echoed loudly in the empty, minus dead bodies, room.

"He's over there." Tara nodded to the last examining table where a shade of almost blue body laid with a sheet that allowed only view of his head.

At the sight of the body on the table Ava's hands went tightly to her chest and her body began to rock slowly back and forth.

When Tara finally noticed that Ava had yet to move to the body she had "prepared" for viewing she looked back at the woman she had assumed was fearless. The sheer look of panic and fear all over the other best friend's face made Tara step up to be the reassuring one.

"We can go out in the hall if you want to take a minute."

Ava closed her eyes and worked on breathing.

"I didn't realize you two were."

Ava shooked her head as a tear seeped out from her closed lids.

"I can come with you?"

Tara had expected another signal for no but instead Ava reached out her trembling hand for the doctor to take and once she did, Ava allowed the doctor to lead the way to the table.

Ava's wall crumbled the minute she looked down at the face of a person she could mistake for sleeping. When one tear fell another soon followed and quickly a steady stream flowed from her eyes, but during it all she held tightly to Tara's hand well the other shaking fingers slowly reached forward to stroke the hair of her fallen lover.

"I was going to marry him." Ava spoke to Tara well her fingers ran through the curls of his soft hair. "I was going to stay here in Charming when Summer and David moved back to Louisiana." Her fingers slowly moved from hair to the cold skin on his face. Her fingers pulled back for a second in shock to the feel of the foreign skin covering his face but quickly returned after she reminded them that the skin did in fact belonged to him. "He was going to introduce me to his parents next week at their 34th wedding anniversary." She smiled. "He didn't want to make a big deal out of it and tried to say that he wouldn't be upset if I didn't go with him but." She released a sob that echoed through the almost empty room. "He was more excited about me meeting his parents then he was about getting his patch." The tips over her fingers traced the lines of his lips. "I was so proud of the fact that he picked me, that he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him." She traced the lines of his nose. "I just wanted him all to myself I just wanted to be over whelmed by his love and I didn't want to share it just yet." She turned to Tara with a look of heart break Tara hadn't ever experienced or seen. "I just wasn't ready to share what we had with anyone else." Her shoulders dropped forward as another sob ripped out from her chest. "How do I move on from this Tara?" she squeezed the doctor's hand. Tara's jaw had dropped when she tried to give an answer, but she knew that there was nothing she could say that would be the right answer in this situation so instead of saying the wrong words she did the right action by pulling the woman in for a much needed tight and comforting hug.

::

Summer sat on the curb of her brother house waiting for her husband to pick her up when a sudden almost overwhelming sense of heart break filled her body. She had only felt sadness like this once before and that was the time her mother had told her she wasn't going to fight anymore. It was the feelings of hopelessness and abandonment with a touch of desperation. She inhaled deeply through her nose willing this horrible sensation to pass and just when it felt like it would stay forever, head lights washed over her and every horrible feeling seemed to float out of her body. She stood up wiping her hands on the back of her jeans and smiled to the man who had judging by his hair fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her call.

"Going my way." He raised his eye brows up and down a few times.

"That line has already been used tonight." She climbed into the jeep and leaned over to give him a much needed thank you kiss.

"How is it in there?" he nodded to the blacked out house.

She shook her head thinking of the hour she had just spent alone with her brother. "Shitty." She gave it on last look almost positive she saw the silhouette of her brother staring back at her from the living room window a few blinks and she was convinced her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"So" She turned back to her husband as he pulled the vehicle away from the curb. "How upset would you be if I asked that we stay in Charming until Abel is found?"

After a few seconds he answered her question by asking one himself. "About as upset as you would be when I told you I have been offered Chief of Charming PD effective immediately."

Both started ahead neither saying a word. "Uh." Was all Summer could come up with.

"And I took it." David turned to look out the driver side window.

::

Ava was laying in her bed staring up at her ceiling balancing a glass of vodka on her chest when the happy couple came in. Of course happy in this case was replaced with angry. Now normally Ava would strain her ears to listen to the conversation but in this case… who are we kidding just because she was heartbroken didn't mean she didn't enjoy the agony of others. Sitting up in her bed she cross her legs well palming the glass between both hands.

"David how could you not talk to me about this first!" Summer from the sound of her voice was about three steps in front of the kitchen.

"It all happened so fast Summer I was just caught up in everything that happened today." Ava could tell David was leaning against the cut out dividing the kitchen from the hallway to the living room.

"What about everything that we planned what about being Sheriff back home?"

"And what about what I want?" His voice was low but not soft enough for Ava not to hear.

"You want it too!" Summer had missed the warning of anger in his voice that Ava had quickly picked up on.

"I've worked my whole life to get to where I am now Summer and how do I just give it up for a dream that you have created."

"For us!" she snapped.

"For you!" he snapped back. Ava jumped the moment she heard him and knew Summer must have too.

There was silence and Ava prayed that Summer would keep her mouth shut for a minute, she didn't.

"I don't understand you said that's what you wanted."

"Did I ever really have a choice?" He was still loud and still very angry.

"I asked you countless times." Her voice was small almost no not almost very very insecure. "I told you we didn't have to go I told you I would be where ever you wanted me to be."

He barked out a laugh. "Summer please all you have been talking about is going back to your home where I will live in your house and work in your town."

"That's not fair."

"Fair!" he snapped again his voice booming through the walls of the house. "Fair is finally getting everything that I worked so hard for and having to give it up for nothing."

Ava could hear the gasp of Summer's shaky breath.

It's almost like his ears caught up to what he had actually said. "Summer I didn't." It was too late though the words were said.

"We'll stay." Ava could barely hear Summer's small voice.

Next thing Ava heard was tiny footsteps heading towards the bedroom and the end of the hall and the soft closing of the master bed room door.

"Fuck" said the man followed by a loud crash probably cause by a fist and a wall.

Taking one last sip of her drink Ava returned to laying on the bed and balancing the ice chilled vodka cup on her chest.

"I hate it when mommy and daddy fight." She told the ceiling.

::

So this one is kind of long and I am kinda stumped I wanted to end this "book" lets call it at Sacks death and Abel's kidnapping but I forgot to mention that I was ending it there.. so now I'm stuck added to it. I at some point wanted to stop the book so that I could continue with season 3 in a new book and make this story a series. I just don't know how to do it now and I don't know how to end it… PLEASE someone give me some advice or tell me if you think I should just continue on to make this one really really long story or if I should make it a series..

HELP!

Thanks so much

Kendra.


	51. Chapter 51

Epilogue

**Zero minus no days to the big move**

The feeling of loneliness was growing more and more common for some folks in Charming each morning. A club house found the empty dorm room at the end of the hallway almost haunting and each member that resided in the building found it best to just avoid the room all together. An officer woke up each morning to find a bed empty and a house equally vacant, he did however find a bagged lunch on the kitchen table informing him that the prepare lunch "was not made with love." A president found his home equally troublesome only he awoke each morning to the ghost of company and to a prepared breakfast waiting to be warmed in the microwave with a note letting him know that this too "was not made with love." And a broken father sat in his son's empty room drinking away the returning pain with his back pressed against the crib that remained unmade from the last time his son had laid his tiny head down on the blue and white mattress.

A force so strong in this town had been shaken to its very core and no one was safe from the back lash of Samcro's vulnerability. It affected every being residing in Charming from small children to those who believed they were better than the lowly city dwellers. Everyone would feel the backlash of the inevitable fall of Samcro, everyone.

::

"Don't step on my gum." Ava flicked her wad of gum in front of Summer's flip flopped covered foot.

Not being one to be outmatched and caught in a very unlady like moment Summer spit her equally large piece a few steps ahead of Ava's shit kicker boots. "Don't step on my gum." She mocked in a dead on Ava french accent. A few people gasped at her lack of charm but a few, mostly children, took great amusement in the distance and accuracy of her spit. "Where are we going by the way?" Summer looped her arm with the friend who had been surprisingly off lately.

"I need a dress."

"A dress for what?" Summer attempted to jump as her friend tried to kick at her ankle." As they walked on their playful exchange went from avoiding gun to avoiding being tripped by the other, which probably wasn't the best idea for a pregnant woman.

"I have this thing next week that requires a dress."

"Why don't you just borrow one of mine? And what thing could you possibly have you don't know anyone here other than me" It was as she was picking herself up from the cement after her friends swift and successful movement that she noticed the eyes that had been following her for what she felt like had been all week. Sitting across from her high up that had she not been on the ground and able to look up she would have noticed was the blackest of eyes she had ever seen.

"Think it's time that I maybe add some life to the shorts and tank tops that complete my clothing selection. And you jerk I have a life outside of you." Ava continued on.

"Ava." Her smile vanished from her face. "Ava." She said with more panic when her friend continued walking. "Ava!" She finally got her friends attention.

"What." Ava returned offering a hand as though it was needed. "Please you big drama queen you didn't even fall that hard."

Summer nodded her head towards her stalker. "Ava there is a crow following me."

Ava felt a chill deep down into her bones but instantly knew if she showed weakness her friend would believe the worse. "Summer I don't think."

Summer wasn't buying Ava's attempts at shrugging off this situation. "Ava there is a fucking crow following me!" Both girls looked towards the black bird and tilted their head just as the bird had.

"Shit." Ava whispered to herself. "Les anges et les corneilles se croisèrent, une sortie, et l'autre à venir. "

Her hand reached for Summer's locking it in a cold embrace.

::

This is going to be the last section for this story but I will be started another one under a new name. I am going to make Summer's life a trilogy and I just hope that you all still follow it. I will name the new story in this series Family Unavoidable so please look for it. It's going to pick up right where this story ends.

By the way the quote is "Angels and crows passed each other, one leaving, and the other coming"


End file.
